Der Wächter-Titan
by Kunquat
Summary: Annie gelingt es im Wald der Riesenbäume, Eren zu entführen. Im Glauben, mit Erfolg heimzukehren, begibt sie sich mit ihrem Gefangenen auf die Reise nach jenseits der Mauern. Doch auf ihren Weg liegt Shiganshina, und dort erfährt sie über verschlungene Pfade, dass ihr Vater andere Pläne für sie hat. Ihr Weg führt sie zurück zu ehemaligen Kameraden. [Spoiler bis Kapitel 98]
1. Chapter 1

Aus den Wald der Riesenbäume heraus hatte sie noch die Euphorie getrieben. Sieg. Erfolg! Nach fünf Jahren, in denen sie auf der Lauer gelegen und nichts getan hatten! Sie war noch schneller geworden. Einfach, weil sie konnte. Ihre Riesenschritte trommelten auf den Boden ein.

Nun konnte sie nicht mehr schneller. Ihr Spurt kühlte zu einem Traben ab, und es fühlte sich scheußlich an. Annie hasste den Moment des Nachlassens, wenn jeder Schritt schwerer wurde.

Voraus lag ein weiteres Wäldchen aus Riesenbäumen. Hinter ihr fielen harte Schritte. _Nicht umschauen_. Umschauen brächte den Rhythmus durcheinander. Sie hob sich die Kraft lieber für das Springen auf.

Auf ihrer Zunge bewegte sich etwas. Genau jetzt wurde er wach. Es musste immer ja alles gleichzeitig passieren.

Annie erreichte die Bäume, zielte auf einen dicken Ast und sprang ab. Ihre Hände schlossen sich darum, und sie zog sich hoch, doch mit Schwung krachte ein Verfolger gegen ihre Beine. Der Stoß riss sie fast wieder herunter. Mit gestreckten Armen blieb sie hängen, während sich ein Titan an sie drängelte und sich in ihrem Unterschenkel verbiss. Sie trat mit dem anderen Fuß aus und erwischte etwas, das sich wie ein Gesicht anfühlte, doch die Hände ließen nicht los. Es kamen sogar noch mehr Hände. Und Zähne!

Annie stieg aus. Der Nacken des Weiblichen Titanen öffnete sich zu einem klaffenden Spalt, aus dem sie sich dampfend ins Freie kämpfte. Fleischfasern klebten an ihr wie Spinnweben. Sie riss das Gewebe ab und warf es weg. Sogleich musste sie um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen, denn die Titanen rissen mit unverminderter Hartnäckigkeit an dem Leib, der sich nun einfach geistlos an den Ast krallte.

 _Ein paar Momente bis zur Auflösung habe ich._

Die Idee kam spontan: Wenn ihr Gefangener schon wach war, konnte er auch mithelfen, sich zu retten. Sie schoss einen Haken ins Holz, gab Schub und kreiste um den Kopf ihrer verlassenen Hülle, mit gezogenen Klingen. Als sie heranschoss, verlagerte sie das Gewicht in den Gurten, gab sich selbst einen wirbelnden Drall und schlug die Schwerter in die Kiefermuskeln. Der Unterkiefer klaffte schräg auf, und sie landete auf der unteren Zahnreihe.

„Jäger!" Sie blaffte ins Halbdunkel hinein, mit einer tiefen Stimme, die von ganz unten aus dem Bauch heraus kam. „Aufstehen! Hoch mit dir, schnell – schnell - schnell!" Nichts brachte einen jungen Soldaten so rasch hoch wie Geschrei. Eren kämpfte sich halb blind auf die Füße, schleimbedeckt und auf der Zunge ausgleitend. Er taumelte der Gestalt, die da in der lichtdurchfluteten Öffnung stand und ihn anschrie, in die Arme.

„Festhalten!" Sie fing ihn, packte seine Hände und führte sie an die Gurte. Dann sprang sie rückwärts ab – nur einen Moment später stürzte ihr Titan wie eine Lumpenpuppe zu Boden. Vier Titanen stürzten sich sogleich auf das dampfende Fleisch, rissen es mit bloßen Händen in Stücke und stopften sich hemmungslos voll. Ein Fünfter wurde von einem Artgenossen weggestoßen und stand kurz unschlüssig herum. Dann aber spähte er nach oben und erblickte die beiden Menschen, am Kabel hängend. Wie ein Kind, das um Kekse bettelt, streckte er die Hände aus.

Annie ingorierte ihn. „Gerettet", stellte sie voller Erleichterung fest. „Gerade noch rechtzeitig."

„Annie?", fragte Eren dumpf, während er sich in die Gurte klammerte.

„Ja. Einfach festhalten." Zuerst wollte sie sicheren Boden unter den Füßen, dann konnte alles andere kommen. Sie schaute hoch, nach passenden Ankerpunkten suchend.

Eren schaute auch hoch. Er sah in ihr Gesicht, blaue Augen und wirr abstehendes, blondes Haar. Und die Gräben, die das Titanengewebe einem in die Wangen grub. Er _erkannte_ sie. Und als ihn die Erkenntnis erbeben ließ, blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Annies Augen wurden größer. „Mach keine Dummheiten."

Er schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

„Du!" Grelle Flecke explodierten vor ihren Augen, als die Faust sie traf. Er hatte natürlich einseitig losgelassen und brachte sie damit aus dem Gleichgewicht. Zudem führte er sich auf wie wahnsinnig und schüttelte sie dabei noch mehr durch.

„Du hast sie alle umgebracht!"

Er schlug sie nochmals, diesmal in den Bauch. Er hatte waghalsig weit ausgeholt, völlig ungeachtet der Leere unter ihm. Dabei rutschte seine vom Titanenspeichel glitschige Hand, mit er er sich noch festhielt, vom Gurt, und er stürzte.

Nummer Fünfs Augen leuchteten auf.

Annie fing sich, zielte kurzentschlossen und feuerte den freien Haken ab. Sie hatte auf den Fuß angelegt, aber traf seinen Bauch, schräg von unten herauf. Der Kopf des Hakens machte sich einrastend fest. Woran? Egal! Er saß fest, und der Gerettete schrie auf, ehe sich seine Augen nach hinten verdrehten und seinem Körper dies alles zu viel wurde. Er ließ sich in gnädige Besinnungslosigkeit kippen.

Besser so. Annie holte ihre Fracht ein und zog sich selbst ebenfalls weiter nach oben. Nummer Fünf hüpfte auf und ab und haschte nach Eren, vergeblich.

Sicher auf dem Ast angekommen, musterte Annie das Ergebnis ihrer Schießkünste. Der Haken war durch den Unterbauch in den Brustkasten gegangen, hatte sich zwischen den rückwärtigen Rippen hindurchgewunden und dann die Fangspitzen ausgefahren. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, was der Haken alles durchschlagen haben musste. Dampf fädelte sich bereits aus den zwei neu geschaffenen Körperöffnungen.

„Du wirst leben", sagte sie zu dem Bewusstlosen. Dann montierte sie den Kabel vom Haken und zog die Stange zur Gänze hindurch. Es war eine Schweinerei.

Es war ganz gut so, dass er bewusstlos geworden war. Er würde sie nun nicht mehr mit Blicken töten oder anschreien. Später ja, gerade aber nicht. Es gab ihr eine Ruhepause, in der sie ihn vorsorglich mit einem Kabel fesselte und mit einem Stofflappen knebelte. In ihren Muskeln brannte der Schmerz, und ihr Schädel pochte. Während sie Eren fixierte, fiel ihr der Schlüssel, den er stets um den Hals trug, in die Hände. Sie betrachtete ihn näher. Eren nahm den Schlüssel nie ab, auch nicht bei den Übungseinheiten. Mit der Schnur hatte sie ihn schon einmal unabsichtlich gewürgt. Sie steckte ihn nach einem Moment des Betrachtens wieder unter sein Hemd zurück. Sollte er ihn weiterhin haben. Wachte er ohne den dummen Schlüssel auf, wäre es nur noch ein weiterer Grund für ihn, aus der Haut zu fahren.

Der Abend dämmerte heran. Die Sonne strahlte tief und schräg vom westlichen Horizont her. Annie aber blickte gen Norden, wo Rauch zum Himmel stieg wie eine graue Treppe zu den weißen Wolken.

Reiner stampfte über das Grasland. Der Gepanzerte Titan trug ein Pferd unterm Arm und einen Menschen auf der Schulter. Er kam direkt auf ihr Wäldchen zu, und als er die fünf Titanen sah, die ihm wie Geschenke erwartende Kinder entgegenliefen, legte er das Tier ab und nahm Fahrt auf.

Annie sah dem Zusammenstoß zu, schaute aber wesentlich interessierter zu dem Pferd. Es wieherte panisch und wand sich, kam aber nicht hoch. Offenbar hatten Reiner und Berthold ihm die Läufe zusammengebunden, damit es nicht fortrannte.

Nummer Fünf, der einzige Titan, der Berthold auf der Schulter des Gepanzerten hätte erreichen können, wurde als erster umgestoßen und niedergetrampelt. Die vier anderen warfen sich auf den massigen Körper mit den matt goldenen Rüstungsplatten. Erst brachen Finger und Nasen, dann Arme und Gesichter und Kniescheiben.

Annie hörte über das ferne Getöse die schwachen Geräusche von Stoff und Eisenkabeln. Eren hatte begonnen, sich schwach zu winden. Sie vermied jeden Blick in seine Richtung. Während sich der Gepanzerte Titan noch durch das Begrüßungskomitee kegelte, begab sie sich auf einen höheren Ast im benachbarten Baum, der weiterhin einen guten Blick auf ihren Gefangenen erlaubte.

Der Empfang war zunächst überschwänglich.

„Guter Job, Annie!" Reiner hatte überschwänglich seine Pranken auf ihre Schultern geschlagen, sodass sie ein Stück in die Knie ging. Dann warf er einen dramatisch langen Blick auf ihr Gesicht. „Du siehst schrecklich aus." So jovial, wie er es sagte, schob er diesen Spruch wohl schon eine Weile vor sich her.

Als keiner lachte, riss er sich zusammen und sah zu dem Gefangenen hinunter. Dort unten hockte er, wieder halb bei Sinnen. Ein Häufchen Elend. Die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein, doch war es noch hell genug, um Gesichter zu erkennen: Dort standen seine Freunde, und es traf ihn sicher wie ein Messer zwischen den Rippen, sie so mit einer Feindin der Menschheit zu sehen.

Reiner schien der direkte Anblick des ehemaligen Kameraden auch nicht zu behagen. Sein Blick hing kurz an dem rot durchtränkten Hemd. Rot war natürlich auch die Baumrinde um ihn herum. „Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

„Ihn gepfählt." Annie ließ es wie eine Banalität klingen. „Beim Erklettern des Baums stürzte er ab. Ich habe ihn mit einem Haken erwischt und hochgezogen."

Reiner riss in erneuter Dramatik die Augen auf. „Du... du hast ihn also genagelt?"

Sie wollte ihn umtreten. So, dass er vom Baum fiel. Die Sprüche waren seine Art, Dampf abzulassen. Der Tag war für sie alle wild gewesen. Dennoch wollte sie ihn einfach nur treten.

„Reiner." Berthold hielt ihn auf, mit einer Hand auf der Schulter, ehe mehr dumme Dinge aus seinem Mund purzelten. „Ist gut jetzt."

Annie blickte aus schmalen Augen zu Berthold. Sein Grinsen wurde breit und dämlich.

„Ja... ja, tut mir leid." Reiner hob in kapitulierender Geste die Hände, ehe er sich in den Schneidersitz sinken ließ. Sie alle taten es ihm gleich.

„Du hattest einen harten Kampf, nicht?", erkundigte sich Berthold nun. „Levi und Mikasa müssen dir gleichzeitig über den Weg gelaufen sein."

„Auch seine Mannschaft", fügte Annie matt hinzu. „Aber ja, die beiden gingen zusammen auf mich los."

„Wie war es?"

„Höllisch."

„Schlimmer als... Isketanium?"

Ihr Blick rutschte leicht ins Leere. „Schlimmer, ja." Die isketanischen Truppen hatten Vlad den Pfähler, und Annie dachte an Kartätschen und von Ballisten abgeschossene Bolzen. Die Mauern hatten Levi Ackermann, und sie sah nur einen silbern blitzenden Wirbel. Wäre Mikasa nicht im Übereifer in seinen Weg geraten, wie wäre die Sache dann ausgegangen?

Schweigen kam auf, von der Art, die sich ungemütlich anfühlte. Reiner wagte sich wieder mit Optimismus hervor. „Jedenfalls ist er nun in unserer Hand", erklärte er feierlich, „Der Wächter-Titan."

So nannten die drei Titanenwandler ihn seit Trost. Im Stillen hatten sie darüber eingestimmt, dass der unerwartete Wandler nicht der Gründer-Titan hatte sein können. Auch wenn die Hoffnung anfangs natürlich groß gewesen war. Doch sein Erscheinen auf dem Schlachtfeld, seine Taktiken – nichts hatte gepasst. Er war wie ein ungebetener Gast in die Feier geplatzt und von aller Welt auch genau so begrüßt worden. Nein, ein entsendeter Streiter des Mauerkönigs war er sicher nicht. Eine Chance aber war er. Eine Chance für Ergebnisse, die lang überfällig waren.

„Sie werden zufrieden sein", fügte Reiner nach einem Moment hinzu. Er war so zuversichtlich, wie es nur ein wahrhaft Verzweifelter sein konnte.

„Du feierst früh." Annie sprach tonlos. „Der Kiefer-Titan, was ist mit ihm. Wir haben ihn noch immer nicht zurück." Ihr Blick rückte erneut ab. Fünf Jahre war Marcels Tod nun her, und es grämte sie, dass ihr sein Gesicht nicht mehr so klar vor Augen stand. Er verblasste allmählich, war inzwischen kaum noch ein verstorbener Kamerad und mehr der allererste Stolperstein in einer ganzen Kette von Fehlschlägen. So betrachtete sie das alles jedenfalls: Die Operation war längst außer Kontrolle geraten. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass das Anschleppen des Wächter-Titans viel daran ändern würde.

„Das ist zwar wahr", ließ Reiner sich nicht bremsen, „doch wir beide -" Er klapste Berthold auf die Schulter „- haben uns schon etwas ausgedacht."

„Oho?"

„Schau. Die Kundschafter wissen nun, dass es Wandler gibt. Gerade haben sie Eren verloren und werden nun verzweifelt sein. Zurückbekommen können sie ihn nicht, also können sie nur hoffen, einen Ersatz zu ergattern", führte Reiner aus. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie diesen Ersatz unter der Bevölkerung suchen. Mit Versprechungen auf eine hohe Prämie, Privilegien, einen Orden und so weiter! Irgendwo muss der Besitzer des Kiefer-Titanen schließlich sein, und wenn die Belohnung hoch genug ist, kommt er sicher aus der Deckung."

„Wahrscheinlich wird auch der Familie irgendwas spendiert, so wie bei uns daheim?"

Er hielt kurz inne. „Jep."

„Zudem", fügte Berthold hinzu, „werden wir verbreiten, dass im Königshaus ebenfalls ein Titan sein muss. Denken wir uns ein paar Gerüchte aus."

„Vielleicht taucht mein Titan auch kurz nahe des Schlosses auf, zu einem kleinen Abendspaziergang", warf Reiner unterstützend ein.

„Die Kundschafter werden nach jedem Strohhalm greifen", nahm Berthold wieder auf, erstaunlich eifrig und redefreudig heute abend. „Gehen wir es nur hartnäckig genug an, wird man dort nicht mehr ewig stillsitzen können. Wer weiß – vielleicht wird das Militär selbst aktiv."

Annie war müde, abgekämpft und schlecht gelaunt. Doch sie konnte sich der Entschlussfreude ihrer Kameraden nicht ganz entziehen. Der Plan schien nichtmals verkehrt, von einem Haar in der Suppe abgesehen.

„Ihr sagt, wir streuen diese Ideen?"

„Nee." Reiner winkte ab. „Wir werden uns ein paar Strohmänner heranziehen und ihnen diese Flöhe ins Ohr setzen."

Annie nickte langsam. Die Kundschafter würden nun in der Tat verzweifelt sein. Sie hatten eine wunderbare Waffe erlangt und wieder verloren. Sie waren so weit wie am Anfang, doch nun wußten sie, was möglich war.

„Vielleicht erwähnen wir es gegenüber Connie", schob Reiner mit leichtem Lachen nach.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Marley wird stolz sein."

„Hah, ja." Reiner wies mit beiden Zeigefingern auf sie. „Und du kannst auch direkt sicherstellen, dass man von unserem Plan erfährt und weiß, dass alles in Butter ist!"

Annie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie das?"

„Jemand muss Eren zum Hafen bringen." Reiner nickte zu ihrem Gefangenen. „Seien wir offen; wir kennen Eren lang genug. Wir werden nichts aus ihm herausbekommen, wenn wir es hier mit einem Verhör probieren. Also können wir ihn auch gleich auf das nächste Schiff setzen und heimschicken, wo sich Fachleute darum kümmern können." Er nickte Annie zu. „Dabei kannst du in einem Zuge Bericht erstatten. Vielleicht forderst du auch direkt Verstärkung an und kehrst erst dann wieder zurück zu den Mauern."

Ärger keimte in ihr auf. „Du machst einen Unglücksraben aus mir."

Damit hatte er offenbar gerechnet. „Du bist die Schnellste und Ausdauerndste unter uns, vergiss das nicht." Reiner wirkte, als müsse er seiner kleinen Schwester erklären, warum sie nicht mit in den nachbarlichen Obstgarten zum Äpfelklauen durfte.

Annie starrte ihn an. Hier saß er und verlangte von ihr, sich allein, nach fünf Jahren ohne Meldung, vor einen Offizier zu stellen und zu erklären, wie die Operation sich derartig in die Länge hatte ziehen können. Obendrein brachte sie zwar einen Titanen, doch Eren war wie eine ungebetene Bestellung, ein schlechter Tausch. Rein rechnerisch waren sie noch am Anfang, bloß mit so viel vergeudeter Zeit!

Sie atmete scharf ein, hielt die Luft einen Moment lang an und versuchte, ruhig zu werden. „Ich bin der Botschafter schlechter Nachrichten? Und ihr bringt derweil den Plan in Schwung, der uns den Gründer-Titan einbringt?" Sie wollte sich den Ärger nicht anmerken lassen, doch ihre Stimme war dennoch scharf. „Na wunderbar, und nebenbei wird man mich in Stohess ewig vermissen."

„Offen gestanden... glauben wir, dass deine Zeit im verdeckten Dienst ohnehin gezählt ist, Annie. Vergiss die Militär-Polizei, es ist besser für dich." Reiners Blick bohrte sich unangenehm in den Ihren. „Denk an Trost."

Ihr wurde kalt beim Gedanken an Trost. „So spricht der beste Kerl im Sandkasten. Der Spaßmacher im Sommerlager", zischte sie und blickte zu Berthold, doch der wich ihr nur aus. Plötzlich war er wieder still.

„Darüber sprachen wir ja bereits." Reiner blieb unbewegt wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Trost war ein Totschlag-Argument zwischen ihnen geworden. Er zog es selten, und offenkundig weckte es auch bei ihm nur üble Erinnerungen. Doch wenn er meinte, zu müssen, konnte er auch darauf herumreiten. „Unsere Tarnung ist einfach besser. Im Augenblick gelten Berthold und ich als verschollen. Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, ganz wunderbare Arbeit. Die Kundschafter sind mit ihrer Moral am Boden, und ihr Rückzug ist chaotisch. Darum werden wir auch ganz einfach in unsere Plätze zurückgleiten können, als Glückspilze und verlorene Schäfchen, die zur Herde zurückfinden."

„Und wenn ich wiederkomme, werfe ich meine Papiere weg und lebe irgendwo zwischen Obdachlosen und Bettlern, bis ihr mich wieder braucht?", warf Annie ein. _Bis ich erneut durch einen Wald hetzen und Reiter jagen darf._

Reiner nickte unerschütterlich. „Es wird nicht für lang sein. Denk einfach daran: Wir tun das alles, um die Welt vor den Teufeln hinter den Mauern zu bewahren." Er erhob sich, stemmte die Brust raus und salutierte. Der Anblick war makaber, denn unbewusst tat er es wie ein Mauerteufel, einen Arm auf den Rücken und eine Faust auf dem Herzen. Einen Moment später merkte er es, tat aber dann, als wäre nichts Falsches daran.

Annie schnaubte, verbiss sich einen herzhaften Fluch und schloss innerlich die Tore. Nur noch eine Weile, und es wäre vorbei. „Fein."

„Ausgezeichnet." Reiner langte hinter sich, schwang ihr einen Rucksack vor die Füße. „Hier, Ausrüstung. Proviant, Gas, Kartenmaterial. Alles, was du brauchst."

Annie nickte, öffnete die Klappe und prüfte den Inhalt des Rucksacks eigenhändig. „Gut. Dann geht nun", knurrte sie von unten herauf. „Nutzt die Chance, in der wir keine titanische Gesellschaft haben."

Ihre Kameraden schwiegen kurz, überrascht und vielleicht auch betroffen. Sie wußten ganz genau, was sie ihr damit aufbürdeten. Die Argumente passten, doch es machte das Ganze nicht weniger ungerecht.

„Sicherlich... aber eins noch."

Annies Augen blitzten förmlich in die Höhe. „Was noch?"

„Wie willst du ihn ruhig halten?" Reiner deutete auf Eren. „Wir konnten leider keine Medikamente auftreiben, die einen Wandler längerfristig außer Gefecht setzen. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass es solche Mittel innerhalb dieser Mauern überhaupt gibt. Daher, nur aus Neugierde. Wie wirst du es machen?"

Langsam stand Annie auf und ließ eine Klinge aus dem Fach an ihrer Hüfte hervorgleiten. „Ich schlage ihm Arme und Beine ab, ehe er sich so weit erholen kann, um seinen Titanen zu rufen." Ihr Blick bohrte sich in den Reiners. „Immer wieder aufs Neue. Bis wir die Küste erreichen."

Rainer hielt den Blick, überraschenderweise. „Das", sagte er leise, „klingt pragmatisch. Gleich jetzt?"

 _Noch einmal Trost?_

„Geht nun." Sie ließ ihn spüren, dass er es auch überreizen konnte.

Sie gingen. Reiner nickte knapp und seilte sich als Erster ab. Berthold blickte drein, als seie ihm unwohl, doch es kam nichts von ihm als ein zögerliches „Bis bald."

Annie trat an den Rand des Astes. „Ach, und Reiner!", rief sie ihm auf seinem Weg in die Tiefe nach, „Hoffentlich sage ich auch nichts Falsches! Beim Meldung machen, meine ich!"

Für einen Moment wurde das gleichmäßige Sirren des abrollenden Kabels unterbrochen. Halb rechnete sie damit, Reiner käme wieder nach oben, doch dann setzte das Schnüren wieder ein und entfernte sich.

Am Erdboden angekommen, mussten sie ein Stück durch die Dämmerung laufen, wo das Pferd im Gras lag. Sie machten es los, und das Tier wieherte schrill, weil es ihnen die vorige Behandlung noch immer übel nahm.

Der Ansatz eines Lächelns streifte Annies Mundwinkel. _Hoffentlich wird er gebissen._ Mit einem sanften Klirren schob sie das Schwert ins Fach zurück.

Als die ersten Sterne zu sehen waren, machte Annie sich bereit, ihren Titan zu beschören. Eren war inzwischen wach.

„Dies ist nicht zwangsläufig das Ende der Fahnenstange", erklärte sie ihm, noch ehe er beginnen konnte, mit seinen Beschuldigungen über sie herzufallen. „Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, weißt du?" Sie entfernte den Knebel, damit er antworten konnte.

„Möglichkeiten?" Verbittert und zornig war er, doch das konnte Annie ihm auch nicht übel nehmen. „Du – du tötest meine Kameraden rechts und links wie Käfer, verschleppst mich und sagst mir dann, es gibt Möglichkeiten?"

„Das sage ich."

Er war verwirrt, verwundet, innerlich verletzt und überfordert.

„Du könntest dich uns anschließen", half sie ihm daher, „Es wäre nichtmals Verrat. Meine Heimat hat viele Feinde, weißt du? Viele Feinde, gegen die du kämpfen kannst, ohne jemanden zu verraten. Viele Möglichkeiten, deine Treue zu beweisen."

„Ich soll für Titanen kämpfen?"

Sie blinzelte. Dachte er wirklich, sie würde für Titanen arbeiten?

„Nein. Für Menschen. Und gegen andere Menschen."

Ob ihn das schockte? Zugegeben, möglich war es. Die Eldier hinter den Mauern hielten sich schließlich für die letzten von Ihresgleichen, umgeben von Monstren. Er starrte sie betäubt an, als wisse er gar nicht, welche Sterne er zuerst neu anordnen sollte. Vielleicht hielt er sie auch nur für verrückt. Das war schließlich das Einfachste. Zumindest schien er allmählich Fuß zu fassen.

„Ich soll... also Treue beweisen. Indem ich diese anderen Menschen töte?"

„Titanen haben sie nunmal nicht, diese anderen Menschen." Ein schmales Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln. „Wir schon."

„Das klingt, als würde ich mich auf deren Seite wohler fühlen."

Sie warf unvermittelt den Kopf nach hinten und lachte auf – Erens schockierter Gesichtsausdruck, als sähe er ein Gespenst, war fast schon verletzend. Das Lachen blieb ihr wieder im Halse stecken. „Du würdest dich [style type="italic"]nicht[/style] wohler fühlen", versetzte sie bitter. „Du wärst ein Sproß direkt aus der Hölle, nichts weiter." Ein Teil von ihr, den sie gerade nicht brauchen konnte, merkte an, dass es bei Marley selbst nicht unbedingt anders war.

Eren merkte, dass sie kurz abdriftete.

„Du willst mich damit nicht wirklich überzeugen?"

„Ich zeige dir Lichtstreifen am Horizont. Wege, wie du überleben kannst." Annie hielt Erens Überleben durchaus für eine echte Möglichkeit. In allererster Linie sagte sie ihm dies alles jedoch, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, nicht vor dem unausweichbaren Tod zu stehen. Der Mut der Verzweiflung war etwas, was sie ihm unbedingt nehmen musste. „Ach, ich vergaß: Fliegen können diese anderen Menschen übrigens auch nicht." Sie klopfte auf das Manöver-Gerät. „Wie man sich daran doch gewöhnt..."

Eren schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du redest im Moment so irrsinnig viel. Um mich abzulenken von dem, was heute passierte?" Er hob wieder zur alten Lautstärke an. „Du bist der Weibliche Titan!Du bist eine hundertfache Mörderin! Und Reiner und Berthold unterstützen dich auch noch!"

Den letzten Teil sprach er besonders klagend. Dann fing er richtig an. Er warf ihr Namen ins Gesicht, die kein Bild für sie hatten. Er nannte Unbekannte, er nannte an Bäumen Zerquetschte und Zertrampelte und dennoch sagte nichts davon ihr irgendetwas, abgesehen von flackernden Erinnerungen an wenige Momente.

Sie war geistig gänzlich anwesend gewesen, ja. Doch was nützte das Erinnern? _Ich habe bloß fremde Menschen getötet._

Eren steigerte sich in sein Element hinein. Er nannte sie eine kalte, widerliche Verräterin, feige und hinterhältig und ehrlos und -

Annies Geduldsfaden riss. „Ja!", rief sie aus und hob die Hand wie zum Schlag, sodass er kurz den Mund hielt. „Ja! Ich bin der Weibliche Titan, und ich habe getötet! Nicht erst seit heute, nicht nur hundertfach, sodern die Hälfte meines Lebens lang, und das tausendfach! Aber ich bin keine Mörderin." Ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem scharfen Flüstern, wie ein Gegengewicht zu seinem vorherigen Brüllen. „Ich bin eine Kriegerin. Denn ich habe in Kriegen getötet. Weil man es mir befahl. Und auch hier hat man es mir befohlen. Doch warum sage ich das dir?" Sie kam ihrerseits in Schwung. Die Maske war weg, sie konnte nun reden. „Du verstehst nichts davon. Du bist ein Kundschafter, der nur gegen dumpfgesichtige, hohlbirnige Dinger kämpft, die weder vor Wut schreien noch vor Schmerzen weinen oder im Moment des Todes um Gnade betteln. Du und deine Wut, du und deine Rache, du konzentrierst diesen Mist auf ein Etwas, das nichts davon versteht." Sie fauchte ihm ins Gesicht. „Außerdem töte ich nicht nur! Ich habe auch gerettet, in Trost. Ich habe Connie gerettet. Ich habe Jean gerettet. Ich -" _habe versucht, Marco zu retten._ Da stutzte sie doch. Nein, Marco würde sie nun nicht ins Spiel bringen. „Und wenn ich getötet habe", griff sie den Faden wieder auf, „dann ging es schnell. Ich war gnädig. Ich war effektiv. Ich kaue niemanden zu Tode oder was auch immer euch bei den Titanen sonst erwartet."

 _Außer... manchmal._ Erneut kroch ihr ein Schauer über den Nacken. _Als ich den Kundschafter an seiner Leine im Kreis..._

Doch er hatte es auch provoziert. Hatten sie alle an diesem Ort. Sie hatten sie, den Titan, unterschätzt und sich selbst übernommen. Mit ihren dummen Leinen und Haken und Rauchfahnen und Formationen. Reiner hatte einen solchen Aufstand wegen ihnen gemacht. Oh, welch mächtige Streiter der Hoffnung sie heute doch zerlegt hatte. Und wie einfach es gewesen war.

 _Ruhig jetzt._ Ihre Lust am Reden versiegte wieder. Sie gedachte, Eren für die nächsten Stunden mit etwas Besserem zu beschäftigen. „Oh, und noch etwas. Reiner und Bertholt unterstützen mich nicht nur."

Sie sagte, wer und was sie waren.

Anschließend schob sie ihm ganz ohne Anstrengung den Knebel wieder in den Mund, beschwor ihren Titanen und ließ sich, ihren Gefangenen in der Hand, vom Baum gleiten.

Durch die Nacht, im Dauerlauf. Unter dem Schwarz und den Sternen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich schlimmer als zuvor. Sie hatte erneut ein Wäldchen von Riesenbäumen angestrebt, Eren auf einer Astgabel abgesetzt und dann ihren Titan verlassen.

Im Spiegelbild einer Schwertklinge betrachtete sie die Abdrücke, welche das Titanengewebe in ihrem Gesicht hinterließ. Eine wahre Schauermaske, und je mehr sie wandelte, ohne sich richtig zu erholen, umso tiefer würden sich diese Furchen eingraben. Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken, bis nicht der Hafen erreicht war. Unbeaufsichtigt hatte ihr Gefangener zu viele Möglichkeiten, sich zu verletzen. Sie sicherte ihn erneut, indem sie rechts und links Schwertklingen in die Baumrinde stieß, ein Kabel aus dem Manöver-Gerät von einer Seite zur anderen spannte und ihn dabei umschnürte. Und nochmal, und nochmal.

Das Frühstück bestand für sie aus einer Art Kraftfutter: Einem Riegel, in dem sich Reis, Kaffee, Ingwer, Zitrone und irgendwelche Beeren zu einem deftigen Klumpen vereinigten, der allen Geschmacksnerven den Kampf ansagte. Immerhin, schon nach dem ersten Bissen war sie nicht mehr müde. Vielleicht wurde sie das nie mehr. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Sie wollte eh nicht mehr schlafen, und wenn sie irgendwann doch wieder musste, dann wenigstens traumlos!

„Willst du auch?" Sie brach ein kleines Stück ab.

Eren starrte auf den Bissen, als handele es sich um Rattengift.

„Zauberwerk ist es keins." Sie hielt es näher. „Fürchtest du, ich gebe dir Kraft, damit ich dir nachher etwas abhacken kann?" Bisher hatte sie es unterlassen, ihm weitere Wunden zuzufügen. Sie glaubte fest, dass ihre Worte über den Silberstreif am Horizont schon ihre Wirkung tun würden. Zudem gab sie ihm sogar Essen, also sollte er sich nicht beschweren. „Keine Sorge. Dafür reicht das hier nicht."

Die Bauchwunde ihres Gefangenen sonderte nach wie vor Schlieren aus Dampf ab.

„Noch immer schwach wie ein Spatz im Winter", stellte sie nach einem langen Blick auf die Wunde fest. „Ohne dich zu wandeln, brauchst du ziemlich lang, hm? Solltest du je auf meiner Seite sein, werde ich dir hinsichtlich Heilung ein paar Übungsstunden geben."

Sie rührte Haferbrei an, während die Sonne die Titanen weckte: Ein ganzes Dutzend versammelte sich nach und nach unter ihrem Baum. Sie achtete nicht darauf. Im Felde hatte sie häufig in nächster Nähe mit den Titanen leben müssen, manchmal nur durch eine Zeltwand voneinander getrennt. _Schlaft bei euresgleichen._

Eren war da anders. Er blickte fortwährend in die Tiefe.

„Durst?" Nicken. Sie setzte ihm eine Flasche an die Lippen, sodass er trinken konnte. Dabei schaute er sie an, als würde sie ihm Galle einflößen. „Genug."

„Ich mochte dich, weißt du?"

Sie erstarrte, wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. _Oh, er kann reden, ohne zu schreien._ Kam das, weil sie Übungsstunden erwähnt hatte? Sie kaute einen Moment lang auf der Zunge. „Von Leuten gemocht zu werden, ist Reiners und Bertholds Spiel. Ich habe es nicht darauf angelegt." Sie setzte dazu an, ihm den Brei in den Mund zu löffeln. „Sperr dich nicht. Wir überleben etliche Wunden, doch Hunger und Durst sind dennoch ein Problem."

Gerade wollte sie den ersten Löffel ans Ziel bringen – da bemerkte sie das entschlossene Funkeln in Erens Augen. Er streckte ihr bizarrerweise die Zunge heraus.

Und biss die Spitze ab.

In einer Welle aus Fleisch und Muskeln platzte er ihr entgegen!

Zuerst klatschte eine Handfläche, groß wie ein Wagenrad, vor ihre Brust und schleuderte sie rückwärts. _Der Bastard hat seine Heilung unterdrückt._ Sie fragte sich einen blödsinnigen Moment lang, wer ihn auf diese Idee gebracht haben mochte. Seine Finger waren zu spät dran, um den Griff zu schließen, doch der Zeigefinger schnappte vor und bohrte seinen Nagel tief in die Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Hals. Blut spritzte hoch.

 _Anfänger. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er mich töten soll._

Noch ein Blitz. Zwei Leiber stürzten vom Ast, gefolgt von einer Lawine aus Dampf. Ein herumlungernder Titan wurde getroffen, zuerst von ihr, dann von ihm.

Sie rafften sich hoch und fixierten einander, während sich die Wolke legte. Beide waren nicht auf der Höhe ihrer Kraft. Abgemagert, hohlwangig und jeweils mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als gewöhnlich, standen sie sich gegenüber. Um sie herum erholten sich die Titanen von der Überraschung, vom doppelt Getroffenen abgesehen, der bereits bloß noch aus Knochen bestand. Dessen Artgenossen wankten einen Augenblick lang wie unschlüssig. Es war früh, die Sonne stand noch nicht lang am Himmel.

Annie nahm den Kampfstand ein. _Was tust du, wenn du von mehreren Gegner umzingelt wirst?_ Eine Frage, wie ihr Vater sie gern gestellt hatte. _Zuerst angreifen. Oder erahnen, wer zuerst angreifen wird._ Dies zu erahnen, war nicht schwer.

Sie duckte sich unter Erens Schlag weg, drehte sich raus. Griff unter der Faust hindurch, packte den Ellenbogen. Sie zog. Und schob dann! Er raste vorbei, donnerte in den nächsten Titan und riss ihn nieder. Er wälzte über ihn hinweg, kam sogar wieder auf die Füße. Immerhin nutzte er die Chance und hämmerte schwer gegen die Kehle des auf dem Rücken liegenden Gegners, sodass die Kraft bis tief in den Nacken ging. Arme und Beine des Titanen zuckten in Todeskrämpfen.

Sofort umschwärmten Eren drei andere. Einer versenkte die Zähne in seinem Ellenbogen und verlor sie alle, als Eren ihn erst durch Vorwärts abschüttelte und dann durch Rückwärts fortprellte.

Die zwei übrigen grapschten nach ihm und wurden abgewimmelt. Doch dann kamen noch mehr, und Eren nahm eine Verteidigungshaltung ein. Zwischen den Köpfen seiner Gegner hindurch starrte er zu Annie hin.

Die Überzahl von Titanen ging auf Eren los. Annie nahm es mit einer gewissen Schadenfreue hin. _Die Strafe des Schicksals, weil du angefangen hast._ Mit leichter Verwunderung bemerkte sie, wie er die Schultern hob und mit dem Kopf ruckte.

 _Was. Ist das eine Bitte um Hilfe?_ Irgendwas musste die nutzlose Gestik bedeuten. Es belustigte sie fast schon. _Ein feiner Ausbrecher bist du._ Annie wich vor ihrem Anteil an Gegnern zurück und sprang stattdessen Eren bei. Sie krallte in einen gegnerischen Nacken, riss das Opfer daran zurück und in die ihr nachjagenden Titanen hinein. Der Gepackte stürzte, riss zwei andere von den Füßen. Zeit erkaufen. _Einen nach dem anderen. Jetzt -_

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, trieb Eren seine Faust in ihr Gesicht. Ihr Genick krachte grausig, und die Knöchel schrammten durch ihre Augen. Sie konnte nichts sehen, als der nächste Schlag ihre Brust traf, dann wieder den Kopf, die Brust, den Kopf. Trommelfeuer, so eintönig wie ein Marschtakt. _Selber schuld!_ Sie packte zu. Auf halbem Weg passte sie seine Faust ab, umschlang sein Handgelenk und zerrte ihn heran. So nah dran, dass sie ihn fast überall spürte. So nah dran, dass sein Ausholen nichts mehr brachte und sie ins Ringen kamen. Ungeschickt versuchte er, sie mit seinem freien Arm in einen Schwitzkasten zu bringen, doch sie schüttelte den lächerlichen Versuch ab.

Etwas packte sie an der Hüfte und biss zu. Sie keilte nach hinten aus und spürte Knochen brechen.

Kopfschmerz. Sie hatte Kopfschmerz. Ihr Schädel saß irgendwie schief. Direkt vor ihrem Gesicht grollte Eren auf. Und dann _biss_ er sie! Seine Zähne schnappten knallend zu; ein Stück Wange fetzte ab, samt Knochen. Noch mehr Schmerz!

Sie zwang ihn herum, sodass er ihr den Rücken zudrehte, und riss seinen Arm zugleich nach hinten und hoch. Ihr Knie landete in seinem Kreuz und presste ihn abwärts. Er bebte und bockte und schüttelte sie durch.

Dann Licht. Das linke Auge lebte wieder. Sie hatte den Nacken genau vor sich – und schrie.

 _"HÖR AUF!"_ Diese ungeschlacht hervorkommenden Worte klangen so harmonisch wie eine Artillerie-Stellung, wenn man den Kanonendonner austauschte gegen das Kratzen tausender Fingernägel auf Schiefertafeln. Unter dem markerschütternden Brüllen, welches direkt gegen den Nacken gerichtet war, erstarrte der Wächter-Titan wirklich. Nicht, _weil_ sie es gesagt hatte, sondern _wie_ sie es gesagt hatte.

Annie biss zu, ohne jede Vorsicht, und riss Eren aus seinem Titanenleib hervor. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass dabei seine Arme auf der Strecke blieben.

 _Jetzt habe ichs doch getan._

Klatschend wurde er, von dampfenden Fleischfetzen umgeben, zu Boden gespuckt. Annie löste sich aus dem Nacken ihres eigenen Titanen. _Als Erstes die anderen!_ Sie jagte einen Haken hinauf in den nächstbesten Ast. Die Monster waren gleich darauf da, fielen über die leeren Hüllen her und schlugen ihre Zähne hinein. Annie rettete sich zunächst in die Höhe, während ihr Titanenleib umstürzte. Dann wendete sie und schwirrte im Kreis um den leibhaftigen Fressrausch. Beklemmend. Ein falscher Schritt, und sie könnte mittendrin stecken.

Doch es war wie Fischen in einem Teich. Die Titanen stopften sich voll, und sie drehten ihr den Rücken zu. Sie stieß runter. Es war nur ein Schlitzen – Schneiden – Hacken – Zerren – Ziehen – Sägen - Kratzen. Die Klingen wurden stumpf und stumpfer. Dampf und Blut schossen hoch. Ein Opfer schrie zu ihrem Entsetzen wie ein Kleinkind, als es verendete.

Dann war der Spuk vorbei. Annie pendelte einen Moment lang in den Seilen, bis auf die Haut blutdurchnässt. Dann ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten, stolperte die ersten Schritte, fing sich. Suchte den Weg zwischen rauchenden Kadavern, rauchte selbst dabei.

Als Eren sie erblickte, windete er sich auf dem Boden wie ein Wolf in der Falle. Er versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen, doch ohne Arme fehlte ihm das Gleichgewicht.

„Scheiß Mag-mich-Getue", knurrte sie." Wolltest mich auf dem Falschen Fuß erwischen?" Sie trat ihm mit Anlauf in die Rippen, dass er aufschrie, und tat es gleich nochmal.

„ _Das_ ist dafür, dass du uns in die Horde gestürzt hast. _Das_ ist für die Unverschämtheit, einen Hilferuf zu schauspielern! Und _DAS_ für das Beißen!" Der letzte Tritt fiel besonders befriedigend aus. Eren rollte erst auf die Seite, dann auf den Rücken. Japsend schnappte er abwechselnd nach Luft und keuchte vor Schmerz.

Erst da fiel Annie auf, dass Dampf auch aus seinen Ohren kam. Durchlöchertes Trommelfell? Wegen ihrem Schrei? Konnte er sie gerade nichtmals hören? _Dafür trete ich ihn nochmal._

Sie trat ihn nicht nochmal. Als der Dampf nach einigen Momenten aus seinen Gehörgängen versiegte, hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. Anstatt ihn weiter mit den Füßen zu misshandeln, hob sie eine Klinge.

Eren sah das Schwert blitzend hochgehen. Diesmal, so musste er denken, würde sie ihn köpfen.

Stattdessen landete die Klinge mit sanftem Schwirren im Erdboden.

„Ich müsste dir die Beine auch noch nehmen. Doch ich will das nicht." Die Worte tropften zu ihm hinunter. „Ich will dich nicht schneiden müssen wie einen Ast. Die Karten liegen auf dem Tisch. Du bist unten, ich bin oben. Egal, wie schwach wir auf dieser Reise noch werden. Du wirst verlieren, immer wieder."

Eine Pause entstand, in der sie beide Atem schöpften. Annie wartete auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine. Sie lauschte in den Wald, doch es herrschte Stille. Sie ergriff wieder das Wort. „Jeder Mensch hat einen Hebel. Sag mir, welchen ich bei dir ziehen muss, um uns diese Geschichte einfacher zu gestalten."

Eisernes Schweigen. Seufzend packte Annie ihren Gefangenen am Kragen, um ihn aufzusetzen. Dabei fingen sich ihre Finger wieder in der Schnur, die um seinen Hals gewickelt war. Annie zog den Schlüssel hervor.

„Ach ja." Eine Idee nahm Gestalt an, und sie nahm ihn an sich, als wolle sie ihn näher betrachten. „Über diesen Schlüssel sprachen wir schon einmal." Sie sah deutlich, dass Eren den Schlüssel gern aus ihren Händen gerissen hätte. „Weißt du noch? Es ging darum, dass man während der Übungseinheiten keinen Schmuck tragen sollte. Verletzungsgefahr und all das. Du sagtest damals, ich müsste dann auch den Ring ablegen." Da Eren nicht wirklich aufgeschlossen war, spielte sie eben beide Parteien des Dialogs. „Dein Schlüssel, mein Ring. Wir haben beide etwas von unseren Vätern. Mit dem Unterschied, so hast du gesagt, dass dein Schlüssel etwas nützlicher wäre." Sie erlaubte sich ein halbes Lächeln und hängte ihm den Schlüssel wieder um. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Der Keller, von dem ihr euch so viel erhofft. Doch wofür ist ein Schlüssel nütze, der zu keinem Schloss passt, an das du herankommst."

In Erens Gesicht regte sich plötzlich etwas, das nicht nach Zorn aussah. „Ich muss in den Keller", sagte er. „In den Keller meines Vaters und sehen, was darin ist."

„So? Auch jetzt noch? Ist das dein Hebel? Einfach nur ein letzter Blick auf Ruinen?" Annie hatte das Thema nur flüchtig mit Reiner und Berthold gestreift. Der Keller selbst war für sie nicht von Interesse, denn was sollte sich darin schon verbergen, das Marley nicht schon wußte? Wenn die Kundschafter sich deswegen ins Titanen-Revier aufmachten, so war das aber natürlich gut und praktisch gewesen.

Sie blickte sich um und erspähte den zu Boden gefallenen Rucksack, holte ihn und zog eine Karte aus dem Seitenfach. „Einerlei. Lass uns sehen..."

„Du kennst Shiganshina", sagte Eren, ehe sie die Karte studieren konnte. „Du... Ihr habt Shiganshina zerstört."

Annie stand einen Moment lang wie versteinert. Und verstand. Legte die Karte wieder weg und tat unbekümmert. „Dann liegt es ohnehin auf dem Weg... Du willst dort also Pause machen? Fein. Dafür machst du keine Scherereien mehr?"

„Ich biete Waffenstillstand. Bis wir die Stadt wieder verlassen haben."

„Du bist bekloppt. Soll das deine Wortwahl sein?"

„Ja. Sobald wir den Keller besucht haben, tragen wir ein Duell aus. Gewinne ich, gehe ich heim. Gewinnst du, nimmst du mich eben mit."

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ein Kuhhandel. Ich bin nett und will dich nicht stutzen, und du kannst nichtmals ordentlich feilschen. Für eine ruhige Reise gewinnst du Wissen und eine Chance zur Flucht."

„Ist es denn eine Chance? Dass du verlierst?"

Ärger blitzte hoch. „Du träumst."

„Was verlierst du dann?"

 _Richtig. Nichts._ Denn sie verlor nicht!

Ein nicht allzu fernes Knacken von Unterholz zwang sie beide, sich wieder in die Sicherheit der Höhe zu begeben. Dort saßen sie dann für den Rest des Tages auf ihrem Ast. Erens Arme erholten sich innerhalb weniger Stunden vollständig. Annies Gesicht indes war dem ihres Titanen ähnlicher als ihrem eigenen.

Am Ende der zweiten Nacht erreichten sie die grünen Hügel und dichten Wälder rund um Shiganshina.

Als Annie diesmal ihren Titan verließ, hafteten die Muskelstränge und Nervenfasern so fest, dass sie sich losreißen musste. Es blieb was hängen, nicht nur von ihrem Gesicht, sondern auch von darunter, bis zum Brustbein.

Sie hätte heulen können. Minutenlang hockte sie auf einem toten Baumstamm, dampfend wie ein Suppenkessel. Sie betastete die Wunden, um die Schwere zu erahnen. Jede Berührung brannte. Bei geschlossenem Mund spürte sie kalte Luft an ihren Zähnen.

„Meine Augen sind in Ordnung und weit offen, nur dass du es weißt", warnte sie Eren durch die Schwaden hindurch. „Genauer: Ich kann sie gerade nichtmals schließen, ohne Lider."

„Ich mach nichts." Lächelte er, schadenfroh? Er klang so.

Im Wald roch es anders als im Grasland. Würziger, moosiger. Schließlich zogen sie los.

Sie streiften durch Halbschatten und schräge Sonnenstrahlen, querten Lichtungen voller Brennesseln und übersprangen murmelnde Bachläufe. Da und dort verbargen sich Hütten von Holzfällern und Köhlern, windschief und überwuchert.

„Ich weiß, wo wir sind", ergriff Eren nach einer Weile das Wort. „Noch ein paar Kilometer."

„Ah." Sie meinte, etwas wie freudige Erwartung aus seiner Stimme zu hören. Wie viel bedeutete ihm dieser Keller?

Von Anhöhen herab spähten sie auf allerlei Seltsamkeiten. Ein ganzes Tal voller ordentlicher Reihen Mais wartete auf Ernte. Der Geruch frisch geschnittenen Heus wehte ihnen mit dem Westwind in die Nase. Durch eine Senke spazierte ein Titan, von verwilderten Rindern begleitet.

Der Wald bot Sicherheit. Sie nahmen Pfade, die ein Titan nur passieren konnte, wenn er sich jeden Schritt mit Gewalt erarbeitete. Sie schwiegen beide, die meiste Zeit. Das war vertraut. Es war, als gliche sich dabei irgendetwas aus. Sie waren die einzigen Menschen zwischen Wäldern und Tieren, Ruinen und Menschenfressern. Und weil sie nur den jeweils andern hatten, fielen sie trotz der Kluft zwischen ihnen in eine Art Kameradschaft zurück, die sich damals, in der Rekruten-Einheit, gebildet hatte. Da war kein Verzeihen, kein Vergessen, aber doch ein Verdrängen. Sie hatten beide ein Ziel, und den Weg dahin mussten sie durchstehen.

Am Nachmittag begegneten sie auf dem schmalen Pfad einem Rehbock; er drehte ihnen erst die Ohren zu, dann das Gesicht.

„Der ist noch jung." Annie war stehen geblieben. Der Bock zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen, lief jedoch nicht weg. „Hat sicher sein Leben lang noch keinen Menschen gesehen. Nur Titanen, und die lassen ihn in Ruhe. Gibt es hier Wölfe?"

„Nur auf der anderen Seite der Mauer."

„Jetzt sicher auch auf dieser Seite." Sie ignorierte den Seitenblick, den sie sich mit dieser Erklärung einfing. Aus einer Laune heraus trat sie noch näher an das Tier heran, kam sogar bis auf Armeslänge. Als sie dann auch noch die Hand hob, um ihn zu streicheln, wurde es dem Bock aber doch zu ungemütlich, und er sprang in weiten Sätzen davon.

„Warum", fragte Eren hinter ihr, „fressen die Titanen nur Menschen?"

Annie stand dort, die Hand noch halb erhoben, und hielt die Antwort eine Weile lang zurück. „Weil sie Menschen sein wollen", erwiderte sie schließlich. „Wieder Menschen sein wollen."

Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um die erschrockene Miene vor sich zu sehen.

„Ihr wußtet das wohl nicht?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich." Eren saugte einen Moment lang an seiner Unterlippe. „Sie müssen also Menschen essen, um wieder Menschen zu werden? Eine gewisse Anzahl?"

Ein Hauch von Unmut legte sich auf Annies Züge. Schweigen hatte ihr besser gefallen. Nun, wo Eren sich Fragen traute, trat nur wieder ihre Feindschaft hervor. _Er will noch mehr Informationen. Die er dann zurücktragen kann._ In seinen Träumen.

Eine Antwort bekam er trotzdem „Nein. Nur einen. Aber den Richtigen." Sie deutete auf ihn und sich selbst. „Einen von uns. Einen Wandler."

Verstehen leuchtete in Erens Gesicht auf, und etwas Hintergründiges, das ihr nicht gefiel. Nachdenklich nickte er. „Also... nehmen wir an, einer fräße dich. Dann würde er wieder so werden, wie er vorher -"

Mit einem Mal wich auch der letzte Rest Gelassenheit aus Annies Gesicht. Sie zog sogar eine Klinge und richtete sie auf Erens Brust.

„Das reicht! Geh wieder vor."

„Es war nur -"

„Gehen und Schweigen. Jetzt!"

Er tat wie geheißen. Die Schwertspitze folgte ihm, während er um seine Wärterin herum ging. „Höre, ich ziehe die Frage zurück. Versuchen wir eine andere: Wenn zwei Wandler sich ohne Proviant im Wald verirren, hacken sie sich dann -"

„Keine Fragen mehr! Sonst lassen wir ein wenig Fleisch für die Wölfe hier." Wütend schlug sie im Vorbeigehen einer Brennessel den Kopf ab. Sie sollte sich nicht so seltsam verraten fühlen, und doch fühlte sie sich genau so. Vielleicht, weil er die Neuigkeiten so schnell verdaute. Und das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam...

"Nichts Gutes kommt aus deinem Mund, nichts Gutes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sie wartete nur darauf, dass er die Zähne in seine Hand schlug.

„Tu es halt." Annies Stimme war rau und leise. „Bringen wir es hinter uns." Denn tief unter ihnen lag der Distrikt Shiganshina. Und die Spannung zwischen ihnen erschien ihr fast schon hörbar. Wie das fortwährende Geräusch von Fingerkuppen, die über Glasränder strichen.

Sie hatten sich im Schutze dichter Wälder der Mauer genähert, ein Stück westlich des Distrikts, dessen zerstörtes Tor nur erreichbar war, wenn man durch offenes Gelände reiste. Als die graue Wand schließlich in all ihrer Macht und Masse vor ihnen gen Himmel strebte, hatten sie eine Seilschaft gebildet: Annie kletterte mit dem Manöver-Gerät voraus, einen Haken nach oben schießend und sich daran hochziehend. Dann kam der andere Haken an die Reihe. Langsam und stetig ging es aufwärts. Eren stieg ihr nach, an einem Reservedraht mitgezogen, den er sich um diagonal um den Körper geschlungen hatte. Eigentlich ging das Aufseilen zu zweit ja anders. Der Größere von ihnen hätte das Manövergerät haben sollen, und der Leichtere hätte sich an dessen Rücken klammern müssen, mit ineinander geklinkten Geschirren. Dann hätte es nichtmals des mühselig langsamen Kletterns bedurft, sondern nur eines höheren Verbrauches von Gas. Doch Annie wollte weder die Ausrüstung abgeben, noch Eren an ihrem Rücken haben. Also musste es anders gehen, und es ging auch anders, und wenn ihnen nach dem Aufstieg noch so sehr die Waden brannten und der Rücken sich anfühlte wie von Nadeln gespickt.

Annie erreichte die Kante der Krone, klimmte ächzend darüber hinweg und feuerte ein letztes Mal den Haken ab, nur als Sicherung. Der Haken schlug ein paar Schritt voraus in den ebenen Betonboden, und sie ging so weit nach vorn, bis Eren ebenfalls die Kante erreichte. Er war nicht besser dran an sie und hievte sich mit rasselndem Atem auf die Mauerkrone. Doch während Annie sich nach der Klettertour auf den von der Sonne aufgeheizten Boden fallen ließ, blieb er stehen, in Bann geschlagen von dem Ausblick.

Dort unten lag seine einstige Heimat. Eine Geisterstadt mit zerfallenen Dächern, eingestürzten Wänden und Straßen, zwischen deren Pflastersteinen das Unkraut in die Höhe schoss. Es war Nachmittag, und die Sonne malte warme Farben auf die Ruinen und Trümmer, verwildert und moosbewachsen.

Als Erens Blick wieder auf seine Begleiterin fiel, spürte Annie deutlich das Feuer.

„Tu es halt." Rau und leise. „Bringen wir es hinter uns." Sie wartete nur darauf, dass er die Zähne in seine Hand schlug. Sollte er es doch tun, sollte er sich gleich hier oben auf sie stürzen. Annie wollte nicht mehr warten, sondern bloß noch einen Ort erreichen, an dem sie sich auf ein Bett fallen lassen konnte, oder auch auf den nackten Boden. Nach Shiganshina gehen, den Keller besuchen, ein dummes Duell austragen – ein letztes Mal den Titanen beschwören – und dann rennen. Bloß noch rennen, bis zum Hafen, wo ein Kriegsschiff der Marine ankern würde, und dort würde sie Eren abliefern und endlich schlafen.

„Nein." Eren schaute auf sie herunter, melancholisch und ruhig. „Der Waffenstillstand gilt noch immer."

„Scheiß", murmelte sie, „auf den Waffenstillstand."

„Seitdem wir unsere Vereinbarung getroffen haben", entgegnete er viel zu ruhig und gefasst, „war ich ein artiger Gefangener. Mein Teil der Abmachung ist erfüllt. Nun wirst du deinen Teil einhalten. Und mich den Keller besuchen lassen."

Irritiert funkelte sie ihn an. Die Verwirrung machte sie nur noch unleidlicher als die Erschöpfung, die sich in ihren Muskeln und ihrem Verstand einnistete. „Das alles nützt dir überhaupt nichts. Diese Abmachung verschwendet nur Zeit, und ich war bescheuert, mit dir über so etwas zu verhandeln."

„Dann", schlug er lakonisch vor, „tu es halt. Brich die Vereinbarung. Ich jedenfalls tue es nicht." Damit wandte er sich wieder dem leblosen Distrikt zu. Er ließ sich in den Schneidersitz fallen, atmete tief und seufzend ein und aus.

 _Ich hasse dich._ Der Gedanke flackerte in Annies Geist auf wie eine Kerzenflamme. _Ich hasse dich, Eren Jäger._ Denn er brachte sie dazu, hier zu hocken und mit ihm auf den Sonnenuntergang zu warten. Dann würden sie in die Ruinenstadt hinabsteigen und sich eine Trümmerbude ansehen, um in einen wahrscheinlich voll Wasser stehenden Keller zu kriechen.

Eren maß, wie weit die Sonne schon hinterm Horizont verschwunden war. „Zwei Fingerbreit Tageslicht", verkündete er und ließ die Hand sinken. „Gehen wir. Es wird dunkel sein, bis wir unten sind."

Annie knurrte angesichts des bestimmenden Tonfalls etwas Unverständliches. Sie hatte sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, das Manöver-Gerät zu warten, und schlug das Werkzeug in die Stofftasche zurück, nachdem alle beweglichen Teile geölt und geschmiert waren. Wann immer ihr dabei die Finger zittrig geworden waren, hatte sie in einen der Kraftfutter-Riegel gebissen. Drei Stück hatte sie so verdrückt. Sie war wach, unglaublich wach, und ihr war schlecht. _Der falsche Zeitpunkt zum Abseilen._ Zumindest für den, der unter ihr hängen durfte.

Warum sie die Disziplin aufbrachte, ihren Unmut nicht auf eklige Weise über Eren zu entladen, verstand sie selbst nicht so ganz. Vermutlich war es fehlgeleiteter Stolz. Immerhin ging das Abseilen schneller als das Hochklettern. Auch Titanen waren weit und breit nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur einen einzelnen Großen hatten sie im Laufe des Nachmittags gesehen. Er war von Süden gekommen.

„Sie sind also Menschen", hatte Eren gesagt. Als Annie nicht antwortete, hatte er nachgefasst. „Von wo kommen sie? Was für ein Mensch war dieser da?" Er zeigte auf den Riesen, der sich zwischen den Häusern hindurch schob wie ein Betrunkener zwischen Schanktischen. „Ist er ein Feind deiner Menschen gewesen?"

Annie hatte widerstrebend von dem zerlegten Manövergerät aufgesehen. „Du meinst, er wäre ein Kriegsgefangener?"

„Zum Beispiel."

„Nein. Er ist wohl eher ein Verbrecher gewesen, vielleicht ein Rebell oder ein Mörder." _Oder er kam einfach nur dem falschen Marleyer quer._ „Er ist verurteilt worden, als Titan durch dieses Land zu streifen und Menschen zu fressen."

„Lebenslänglich?"

„Nein. Das würde bedeuten, es gäbe einen Weg zurück." Ihr Blick wurde trübe, als ein Gesicht, vom Vergessen halb verschleiert, vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien. „In einen Titan verwandelt zu werden, ist im Grunde einfach eine kompliziertere Vollstreckung einer Todesstrafe. Ja, ein Titan wird zum Menschen, wenn er einen Wandler verschlingt, wie gesagt. Doch diese Chance ist klein, verschwindend klein."

„Warum?"

„Weil es nur wenige von uns Wandlern gibt, natürlich." Sie seufzte schwer. „Nehmen wir an, man würde dich zum Tode am Galgen verurteilen. Nehmen wir an, das Seil reißt, und du brichst dir beim Sturz vom Podest nicht die Beine. Nehmen wir an, eine Ratte hat in der Zelle deine Fesseln durchgenagt, und niemand hat es gemerkt, und ein herrenloses Pferd wartet nur darauf, dich in die Freiheit zu tragen. Das alles ist viel wahrscheinlicher, als dass ein Titan auf einen Wandler trifft und diesen auch noch fressen kann."

Sich diese dumme Geschichte auszudenken, lenkte ab. Annie lenkte sich ab von der Erinnerung an Kindergeschrei und kopflose Panik und das Knacken von Knochen.

„Ich wurde gefressen." Eren hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie innerlich abgeschweift war. „In Trost hat ein Titan Armin fressen wollen, doch letztlich hat es mich getroffen. Ich hatte zuvor noch ein Bein verloren, und dann noch einen Arm. Dann wurde ich geschluckt, das weiß ich noch."

Annie musterte ihn eingehend von der Seite. „Dann hast du Glück gehabt."

„Er hat ausgesehen wie ein alter Mann. Wie ein freundlicher, bärtiger, alter Mann. Er hatte Pech. Er hätte wieder er selbst sein können."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und Schärfe in die Stimme. „Und du wärest tot."

„Ja." Es schwang ein _Und?_ in seiner Stimme mit. Eren sah zu, wie der große Titan durch das zerschmetterte Tor marschierte, auf dem Weg nach Trost oder einem anderen Mauer-Distrikt, und er sah noch verlorener aus aus das riesige Monstrum mit den entgleisten Gesichtszügen. Denn der Titan hatte wenigstens ein Ziel, doch Eren Jäger hatte keins mehr. Wie sollte er auch noch schreien, alle Titanen der Welt zu töten, wenn er plötzlich Menschen in ihnen sehen musste, und wenn die Welt plötzlich so groß und fremd war?

Er hatte nichts mehr, außer einem Schlüssel um den Hals und einem Keller. Und zu diesem Keller gingen sie nun. Im Revier der Titanen wurde der Mensch zum Nachttier. Sie lösten sich von der Wand, und Eren übernahm die Führung. Annie folgte ihm durch das Labyrinth aus Straßen und Gassen, mit gezogenen Schwertern. Sie lauschte auf jedes Knarren und blickte in jeden Schatten. Der Einzelgänger-Titan wanderte in ihren Gedanken herum. Wenn es diesen einen Neuankömmling auf der Insel gab, waren weitere nicht unwahrscheinlich. In Kürze würden sicherlich noch mehr Titanen durch die Bresche ziehen. Durch das Nadelöhr, das Shiganshina darstellte.

Eren hielt plötzlich inne, als sie um eine weitere Ecke bogen. Er hob den Arm. Seine Stimme klang, als wäre sie dem Brechen nahe „Dort."

Annie sah im Schein der Lampe die Reste eines Hauses, dessen Erdgeschoss gänzlich zertrümmert war vom Einschlag eines mächtigen Mauerbrockens. Ihre Augen wurden größer.

 _Das ist nicht möglich. Solche Zufälle gibt es nicht._

„Dort", sagte Eren, „ist ein Trümmerteil eingeschlagen, nachdem der Koloss-Titan das Tor durchstoßen hat." Er suchteerstmals, seit sie in der Stadt selbst waren, bewussten Blickkontakt zu ihr. „Aber – aber das weißt du ja eh, nicht? Du hast sicher gesehen, was passiert ist."

Da war wieder die Spannung. Die Luft lud sich auf mit einem anhaltenden, leisen, schrillen Pfeifen. „Nein", entgegnete Annie, „Ich sehe diesen Ort zum ersten Mal. Als der Koloss-Titan... als Berthold das Tor eintrat, war ich längst ohnmächtig. Und bin erst im Flüchtlingslager wieder aufgewacht."

Sie hatte das Gefühl, seine Hand zucken zu sehen. Sollte er!

Er tat es wieder nicht. Er sagte nur „Ach so". Und dann: „Komm mit. Wir müssen den Keller freilegen."

 _Der dumme Keller._ Annie stapfte ihrem Gefangenen, der sich gar nicht mehrentsprechend benahm, hinterher, zwischen die Reste aus Fachwerk, auf denen Schlingpflanzen und Moos wucherten. Sie hängten die Lampen auf und räumten vermodertes Gebälk und Ziegelscherben beiseite. Mäuse und Kellerasseln und Eidechsen flohen in Panik. Annie fing aus Laune eine der Echsen und hob sie am Schwanz hoch. Das Tierchen bewegte sich zu solch später Stunde nur langsam. Damit war es den Titanen irgendwie ähnlich. Seine Situation dagegen... Plötzlich trennte sich der Schweif ab! Die Echse fiel zu Boden und huschte davon, während der Schweif ruckte, zuckte und sich um Annies Finger windete.

Eren beobachtete sie. „Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch."

„Warum? Der Schanz wird nachwachsen." Schulterzuckend schnippste sie das amputierte Körperteil fort. „Außerdem, du zerstörst gerade ihr Heim. Du bist der Koloss-Titan des Eidechsen-Dorfes."

Er sich einfach nicht provozieren. Lag es an der Umgebung? Dabei war dies doch der Ort, der die Wunde geschlagen haben musste. Ja, Annie kannte Erens Geschichte. Hier hatte ein Titan seine Mutter verschlungen, und er hatte zusehen müssen. Warum kochte er also nicht hoch, ging auf sie los und gab ihr dadurch einen Grund, das Ganze zu beenden?

„Du erhoffst dir hier Antworten", erhob Annie erneut die Stimme. „Auf welche Fragen?"

„Auf alle Fragen." Eren versuchte, einen morschen Balken zur Seite zu wuchten. „Ich erhoffe mir einen Sinn auf das alles hier."

Sie ergriff das andere Ende des Balkens. „Ich kann dir genauso Antworten geben. - Auf Drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei!" Polternd warfen sie das Trümmerteil aus dem Weg. „Ganz einfach. Hör nur auf mich."

„Geh und quäl weiter Eidechsen." Da war ein Hauch seiner Wut, tief verscharrt und doch durchblitzend. Er räumte wieder allein Holzstücke beiseite und ignorierte es sogar, als sie ans Ende eines weiteren, langen Balkens fasste. „Ich höre die Wahrheit lieber von Leuten, die auf meiner Seite sind."

„Wie viel Wahrheit könnt ihr Mauervolk schon kennen."

Er ließ ihr das Letzte Wort. Schweigend flogen die letzten Hindernisse ins Halbdunkel. Und schließlich war da eine Falltür. Als Eren sie öffnete, musste er reißen, weil das Holz sich in der Feuchtigkeit verzogen und verklemmt hatte. Scharniere quietschten und schrien verrostet. Schließlich aber flog die Tür auf, und im Schein der Laterne lag eine Treppe.

Annie blickte hinab. „Kein stehendes Wasser? Ein Wunder." Sie folgte Eren, der fahrig seinen Schlüssel hervorzog. Vor der Tür warf er ihr einen Schulterblick zu, der sie dazu brachte, ein paar Stufen Abstand zu lassen.

„Dieser Moment, weißt du? Er ist nicht für dich bestimmt. Armin und Mikasa sollten hier sein... Und Gruppenführer Hanji und Levi. Und Kommandeur Smith. Menschen, die an meine Sache glauben, weißt du?"

„Wie bitter", fauchte sie, „dass ich nicht zum erlauchten Kreis gehöre. Das tut weh, _weißt du?_ " Sie nickte voraus. „Öffne die Tür, und hoffentlich findest du nichts weiter als – als – als schlechte Gedichte und schmutzige Literatur!"

Er knurrte etwas Unverständliches, wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und fummelte am Verschluss-Mechanismus herum. Zögerte er den Moment der Wahrheit noch mehr hinaus? Vielleicht fürchtete er wirklich, dass sich seine Hoffnungen hier zerschlugen. Für diesen Keller hatte die Kundschafter-Legion teuer bezahlt, mit dem Leib und Leben von tapferen Soldaten.

„Er... er passt nicht."

Noch eine Verzögerungstaktik? „Mach Platz."

„Warte -"

Ihr Fuß flog an ihr vorbei. Der Tritt ließ die Tür krachend aufspringen, mit zerborstenem Rahmen. Das Schloss dotzte klimpernd ins Innere, schlidderte über die Holzdielen und gegen einen Schreibtisch. Der Keller lag offen.

Das Arbeitszimmer eines gewöhnlichen Arztes. Es gab Regale voller Bücher und Arzneien und allerlei Werkzeuge. Auf dem Schreibtisch, der ordentlich aufgeräumt war, stand eine kleine Waage.

Eren starrte dies alles an, auf der Suche nach der großen Offenbarung. Doch da gab es keinen Buchrücken, auf dem in dicken Lettern _Titanen-Geheimnisse_ stand, oder _Lies das hier und verstehe alles!_

Annie betrachtete gelangweilt die Literatur-Auswahl. „Mit Titanen auf Du und Du", sagte sie. Als Eren zu ihr herumfuhr, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Oh, die Verzweiflung, wie ich sie riechen kann."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Deine Nase ist auch groß genug."

Blinzeln. _Was?_

Es begann das Suchen. Annie streifte ziellos im Raum herum, strich mit dem Finger über staubige Oberflächen und blätterte in den Medizinbüchern. Eren suchte mit zunehmender Hast und Hetze nach Hinweisen. Er klapperte alle Bücher ab, schüttelte sie gar und stürzte sich auf herausfallende Lesezeichen. Anschließend stöberte er durch die Vitrinen mit Arzneien, doch offenbar gab es auch da nichts, was ihm auf die Sprünge half. Er klopfte den Boden auf Hohlräume ab und prüfte die Wände auf geheime Türen und Kläppchen. Als er bei seiner Runde wieder bei Annie ankam, riss er ihr das Buch, das sie schon etwas länger durchblätterte, aus der Hand.

„Ey!" Sie zuckte zurück. „Glaubst wohl, ich verstecke etwas vor dir?"

Ein Blick voller Panik, denn das Buch war nur eine Abhandlung über Kinderkrankheiten. Verzweiflung, die sich immer mehr aufschaukelte. „Etwas muss hier sein."

„Weil ein Mann es dir sagt, der dir einen Schlüssel in die Hand drückte und dann auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand?"

Er gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, die brannte. Ihr Bein flog ihm in den Schritt. Aufkeuchend ging er zu Boden.

„Nun ist Sense." Sich die Wange reibend, ragte sie über ihm auf. „Mit Backpfeifen haben schon etliche Duelle begonnen, Jäger. Sollen wir dieses Zimmer verwüsten?"

Sein Blick raste wild umher, fing sich an der Unterkante des Schreibtisches. „Nein! Warte!"

„Dann also erst draußen, aber ich zerre dich die Stufen hoch." Sie packte sein Hosenbein.

„Ein Loch! Ein Schlüsselloch!"

„Oh, bei Maria, Rose und Sina!" Obwohl sie nicht an die Mauer-Religion glaubte, mochte Annie diesen Fluch doch irgendwie ganz gern. Sie ließ ihn wieder los. „Dann mach halt!"

Er war erbärmlich, wie er sich am Tisch hochzog. Und erst glaubte Annie, der Schlüssel passe bloß wieder nicht, denn er brauchte nicht weniger als sieben Versuche. Doch das lag nur an seinen zittrigen Händen, denn der Schlüssel passte. Der beschissene Schlüssel passte. Ein Geheimfach sprang auf, und dort lagen Bücher, und es roch nach Holzkohle und Pfefferminz-Öl.

 _Das Wohnzimmer. Ihr Wohnzimmer._

„ _Mentaler Anker Nummer 17, Holzkohle und Pfefferminz-Öl", sprach eine Stimme, die aus ihrem eigenen Mund kam, aber doch nicht Ihre war. Sie war männlich, und seltsam vertraut. „Gesetzt für den Fall, dass Annie Leonhardt gemeinsam mit Grisha Jägers Nachfolger dessen Tägebücher findet. Passwort: Von Herzen hoffe ich, dass dieses Buch in den Händen eines treuen Kameraden liegt."_

 _Ihr gegenüber saß ihr Vater, vornüber gebeugt und die Hände auf den Knieen. Sein Bein, es war heile, und von der Krücke keine Spur. Annie nickte ihm zu, ganz ohne Wollen. „Du darfst sprechen."_

 _Ein Moment des Schweigens folgte._

„ _Liebe Annie." Ihr Vater sprach tonlos, ohne Leidenschaft. „Solltest du mich nun so sehen, solltest du in diesem Moment in Gegenwart eines Wandlers sein, der sowohl den Angreifer-Titan als auch den Gründer in sich trägt. Wie auch immer die Lage ist, ich hoffe, Folgendes ist dir möglich: Unterstütze Grisha Jägers Nachfolger in seinen Bestrebungen. Bringe ihn nach Marley und in die Hände des Widerstandes."_

 _Er erhob sich, und seine Stimme wurde kräftiger. „Annie. Selbst wenn alle Welt dir in den Rücken fällt: Du weißt, wer für dich da sein wird. Und wir werden wieder zusammen sein, wenn du dem Widerstand den Gründer-Titan bringst. Tue dies, und du wirst frei sein, zu leben, wo du magst. Wir verbringen deine letzten Jahre in den Bergen oder am Meer, oder in einem anderen Land. Von daher: Ich erteile dir Erlaubnis, Marley zu verraten!"_

 _Erneutes Schweigen._

„ _Du bist ein harter Mann, Alfons."_

„ _Belehr mich nicht."_

„ _Tut mir leid, doch du bist so kalt", kam es lachend aus ihrem Munde. „Ich hoffe, deine liebe Tochter findet einen der vorigen Anker, Nummer Sieben oder Neun vielleicht. Da hattest du noch Feuer."_

„ _Resultate zählen, Erik. Davon ab muss ich dir noch dreiunddreißig weitere Male das Gleiche erzählen. Und über eine Erinnerung werde ich mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, ein schlechter Vater gewesen zu sein. Das wärs. Setz den Anker."_

„ _Ein harter Mann, ich sage es", sinnierte Annie gleichmütig. „Doch das musst du ja schließlich sein. Immerhin wirst du dafür sorgen müssen, dass die Propaganda, die alle anderen wie Zuckerwasser trinken, ihr wie Galle in der Kehle brennen muss. Und obenauf noch musst du sie dazu treiben, in Sachen Kampfkunst unter den Besten ihres Jahrgangs zu landen. Und wir wissen beide, das ist eine Knochenmühle."_

„ _Du verfällst wieder in unnütze Exposition." Ihr Vater blickte missbilligend drein._

„ _Keine Hektik." Der Mann, durch dessen Mund sie sprach, nahm einen Spiegel von der Stuhllehne und hielt ihn sich vor das Gesicht. Rostrot waren das wirre Haar und der struppige Bart, sonnenverbrannt war die Haut. „Hallo, Annie! Du kennst vielleicht noch den guten alten Onkel Erik? Der lustige Mann, vor dem du seltsamerweise riesige Angst hast._

 _Ich bin, so alles gut geht, dein Vorgänger. Ich habe das große Mädchen durch ein paar brenzlige Situationen gebracht. Außerdem verhinderte ich ein paar Einschusslöcher in ein paar wichtigen Köpfen, daher werde ich ein klein wenig Einfluss hinsichtlich meiner Nachfolgerschaft in den Ring werfen. Nun. Für diesen Titan ist Kampfkunst das Höchste der Gefühle, worin lediglich der Angreifer gleichwertig ist. Sagen wir es offen, ich hätte lieber den Kerl anstatt der Dame gehabt, doch ein gewisser Eren wollte ja nicht tauschen -"_

„ _Erik!"_

„ _Scherz. Oh, ich höre was."_

„ _Du ziehst das gleiche Schmierentheater ab wie zuvor."_

„ _Ja, und? Oh! Schau, wer da draußen ist." Erik hatte sich erhoben und spähte durch das Fenster: Im Garten stand ein Mädchen von etwa sechs Jahren, welches sich keuchend gegen einen mit Polstern umwickelten Pfosten lehnte. „Eben hast du es noch gemacht." Erik klopfte ans Fenster. Das Mädchen schrak zusammen und schaute nichtmals hin, sondern begann wieder, fieberhaft gegen den Pfosten zu treten. „Eine Knochenmühle, ich sage es."_

„ _Hat sie etwa aufgehört?" Ihr Vater machte Anstalten, zur Haustür zu stürmen._

„ _Lass gut sein, Alfons. Kümmern wir uns um Nummer 18. Hole bitte das Iltisfett und den Apfelsaft."_

Sie standen am Schreibtisch. Eren hatte das erste Büchlein aufgeschlagen, und ein Bild war zwischen den Seiten hervorgetrudelt. Während er es hastig einfing, hatte Annie einen Blick auf die allererste Seite geworfen. Eine Widmung an den Leser stand dort:

 _Von Herzen hoffe ich, dass dieses Buch in den Händen eines treuen Kameraden liegt._

Eren starrte sie an wie eine Besessene.

„Was ist?"

„Ich fragte, wer Alfons ist." Eren wich ein Stück zurück, als könne sie ihn jeden Moment angreifen. „Du hast plötzlich angefangen, mit dir selbst zu reden."

„Hab ich das?" Sie blinzelte, im Geiste die seltsame Vision noch einmal durchgehend. „Ich... ich hatte gerade eine Eingebung."

Wild. Etwas flatterte in ihr wie ein Vogel in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig. Kribbeln. Es durchlief sie heiß und kalt zugleich, ein Spiel von eisigen Fingernägeln an ihrem Nacken und ein Brennen von glühenden Kohlen in ihrem Bauch. Zittern.

„Lies."


	3. Chapter 3

Während ihr war, als platze ein Knoten, schien sich für ihn der Galgenstrick zu knüpfen.

Eren las. Im warmen Schein der Öllaternen erfuhr er die Wahrheit, die sein Vater ihm versprochen hatte. Doch er wurde davon nicht glücklicher. Immer wieder legte er das Büchlein beiseite, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Kniee und das Gesicht in die Hände. Am Anfang tat er dies nur alle zwei, drei Kapitel. Schließlich wollte er nichtmals mehr eine Seite lesen.

Annie dagegen wurde begeisterter mit jedem Stück der Aufzeichnungen, das sie zu Gesicht bekam. Zuerst hing sie über seiner Stuhllehne und las mit, doch dann nahm sie sich die anderen Bücher vor, um einfach mitten in die Geschichte der Aufzeichnungen zu springen. Was sie nicht verstand, dichtete sie sich zusammen. Für sie hatte der Dämon des Verstehens, der Eren nun zusetzte, längst die Zähne verloren. Schließlich war sie in der Welt, die ihm fremd war, aufgewachsen.

Annie hatte nie großartig vom Widerstand gehört. Zumindest nicht über offizielle Quellen hinaus. Denn natürlich hatten Zeitungen immer wieder berichtet, und in der Militär-Akademie hatte es die übliche Fegefeuer-Rhetorik gegeben, wenn undankbare Eldier-Hunde die Hand bissen, die sie fütterte. Sie hätte nicht vermutet, dass sich etwas wirklich Überlegtes dahinter verbergen mochte. Und erst recht nicht, dass ihr Vater eine Rolle darin spielte.

Während Eren sich durch die Jugendjahre seines Vaters quälte, las sie von „Der Eule" und jenem Kind, welches sie als Zeke kannte. Schon auf dem Bild erkannt hatte.

[style type="italic"]„Na, Kameraden? Wer möchte denn gern Kinderfotos von mir sehen?"[/style]

Zekes Eisbrecher damals. Zusammen mit einem Plüschäffchen und einer gelben, krummen Frucht, die irgendwo aus fernen, südlichen Ländern gekommen war.

Das Wunderkind Zeke, ihr Lebensretter im Isketanum. Und der Halbbruder ihres Gefangenen... oder was war er nun?

Annie versuchte es bei ihrem neuen, alten Kameraden mit Einfühlsamkeit.

„Lies weiter. Du bekommst deine Antworten", forderte sie ihn auf, mit weicher Stimme und Schulterklopfen. Er wimmelte sie ab.

„Was ist das", presste er zwischen seinen Händen hervor. „Was ist das alles. Es ist grausam. Warum ist alles so grausam?"

Es war schwer, darauf zu antworten. Sie versuchte, sich drumherum zu winden. „Hast du... auch Erinnerungen, wenn du dies alles liest?" Sie zog einen Stuhl her und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Nochmals berührte sie seinen Arm, und wieder schnappte er zurück.

„Voller Feinde. Die Welt ist groß und voller Feinde", murmelte er lakonisch.

„Ja." Sie langte hoch, zog seine Hände entschlossener auf und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Du musst lesen, auch wenn es keine schöne Geschichte ist. Du musst lesen, um zu verstehen."

„Warum bist du so scharf darauf. Warum plötzlich."

Sie lächelte, offen und ehrlich. [style type="italic"]Weil ich am Ziel bin[/style] dachte sie. [style type="italic"]Weil ich heim gehen darf. Weil der Albtraum vorbei ist.[/style] „Lies und verstehe."

Er tat es, während sie sich wieder erhob und zu einem der Schränke ging. Sie holte eine Zinndose zwischen den Arzneien hervor. Der Inhalt duftete stark nach Apfel und Zimt.

„Ich koche Tee." Mitten im Keller, in einer steinernen Schale zum Mörsern, entfachte sie ein kleines Feuer und setzte Wasser auf.

„Sag mir was", kam es nach einer Weile vom Schreibtisch her.

„Gern."

„Sind wir... Reiner, Berthold, du und ich, ebenso wie alle Menschen in diesen Mauern, ein Volk?"

„Wir sind ein Volk."

„Wir töten uns gegenseitig." Eren sprach schleppend. „Ihr tötet uns."

„Weil andere es so wollen." Sie zögerte, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Aber ja. Wir töteten euch."

Eren legte das Buch beiseite und nahm sich jenes, welches Annie begonnen hatte. Nun würde er also über den Widerstand lesen. Von der ersten Ehefrau seines Vaters, Dina Fritz, und seinem Halbbruder Zeke. Annie verfolgte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er reagierte. Sie hoffte, zumindest im ersten Moment würde sich seine Stimmung vielleicht heben, doch er wurde nur immer unergründlicher und verschlossener.

„Der Stolz Eldias", murmelte er, als der Tee für ihn, unberührt, schon wieder lauwarm wurde. „Kümmert dich dieser... Stolz?"

Annie saß wieder auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, nippte an ihrem Tee und wiegte den Kopf leicht von einer Seite auf die andere. „Er kümmert mich nicht, nein. Marley. Eldia. Wessen Stolz ist größer? Sie sind alle... gleich." [style type="italic"]Sie sind alle gleichermaßen egoistisch. So wie ich.[/style] "Doch die Eldier... wenn sie auch nicht den Stolz des Herrschens verdienen, so verdienen sie es zumindest, als Menschen behandelt zu werden. Anstatt einfach in der Strömung mitgerissen zu werden..."

„Hm. Als Menschen." Er nahm dies hin. Schielte plötzlich wieder zu ihr, grimmig und mürrisch. „Deine Laune ist so... gehoben. Es irritiert mich einfach."

„Hmhm..." Sie lächelte versonnen. Nicht die Geschichte über den Widerstand, Stolz oder sonstwas war dafür verantwortlich. Was ihre Freude entzündet hatte, war vor allem ihre eigene Vision gewesen, eine Erinnerung aus den [style type="italic"]Pfaden[/style] heraus.

[style type="italic"]Solltest du mich nun so sehen, solltest du in Gegenwart eines Wandlers sein, der sowohl den Angreifer-Titan als auch den Gründer in sich trägt.[/style]

Sie legte eine Hand in den Nacken und blickte gegen die Decke. Sie fing sogar an, mit dem Stuhl zu kippeln, einen Fuß gegen die Tischkante gestemmt. „Sagen wir, ich weiß einfach schon mehr als du. Lies einfach -..."

„Ja, ja." Er war gereizt. Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Nun sei nicht so." Sie versuchte es erneut mit Freundlichkeit. Damit war sie nicht gut. „Ich bewundere deinen Vater, weißt du? Gestern nachmittag noch, da dachte ich, es könnte nichts Besonderes mit ihm sein, doch schau nun. Du kannst ja gar nicht ermessen, wie sehr sich das Blatt gewendet hat." Sie lachte leise, was ihr erneut einen erschrockenen Blick von seiten Erens einbrachte. Ein Erschrecken, das sich rasch in eine überraschend wütende Miene verwandelte.

„Dann sags doch. Wie sehr."

„Ich soll dir das Ende der Geschichte verraten?" Sie klimperte mit den Fingernägeln an ihrer Tasse herum, als wünsche sie sich Trommelwirbel für die Enthüllung. „Dein Vater und ich, wir sind auf derselben Seite."

Er warf die Tasse nach ihr. Sie sah den Porzellanbecher auf sie zukommen und stieß sich ab – polternd ging der Stuhl zu Boden, und sie mit ihm. Klirrend sprang die Tasse an der Wand auseinander.

„Vor nichtmals drei Tagen! Vor nichtmals drei Tagen hast du noch das Blut meiner Freunde vergossen, weil man es dir [style type="italic"]befohlen[/style] hat! Und nun kommst du an, grinst wie bescheuert und sagst, du wärst auf der Seite meines Vaters?!"

Sie sprang erschrocken auf die Füße, die Hände in einer Geste der Entschuldigung hochgerissen. „Es war nicht anmaßend gemeint!"

„Du spinnst ja!" Er warf mit der kleinen Waage und den winzigen Gewichtchen, dann auch mit einem Tintenfässchen nach ihr. „All die Toten. Nichtmals nur von letztens, überhaupt alle! Hättest du nicht diese – diese Ymir-Kraft oder was auch immer verwendet, um sie wie Wanzen zu zerquetschen, hättest du noch ihr Blut an deinen Händen! Große Güte, ich sehe es noch immer vor mir, wie du Petra gegen den Baum getreten hast!"

„Hör auf!" Die Wurfgeschosse flogen haarscharf an ihr vorbei oder über sie hinweg. Das Tintenfass platzte hell klirrend an der Wand auseinander und hinterließ einen nachtschwarzen, riesigen Fleck. „Du verstehst nicht! Hör mir zu!"

Der Stuhl kam geflogen. Sie fing ihn und stolperte rückwärts. Eren kam über den Tisch hinweg hinterher, packte den Stuhl und schob an. Er klemmte sie gegen die Wand. Die Verbindungsstreben zwischen den Stuhlbeinen drückten ihr hart gegen den Oberkörper.

„Stimmt, ich verstehe rein gar nichts." Eren zischte sie über das Möbelstück hinweg an. „Mein Kopf ist voll von all dem Zeug, und du sagst nur ständig [style type="italic"]Lies, lies, lies![/style] Und das, nachdem du mich am liebsten direkt hier vorbeigezerrt hättest. Um mich diesen Marleyern auszuliefern. Ist das nicht so!"

„Ja. Ja, das war so. Jetzt nicht mehr!"

„Weil du nun eine Rebellin bist? Sag bloß nicht, ich soll einfach lesen!"

„Weil mein Vater einer ist." Im ersten Moment hatte sie noch ganz intuitiv gegengedrückt. Nun hörte Annie auf und sprach einfach. „Die Erinnerungen über die [style type="italic"]Pfade[/style], ich habe sie genau so wie du. Alle Wandler haben sie. Und mir ist mein Vater erschienen." Sie pausierte kurz, schöpfte Atem. „Dein Vater, Eren, war ein Wandler. Er hat den Besitzer des Gründer-Titan verschlungen und damit die beiden Titanen zu einem vereint, deinen Wächter – deinen Angreifer – mit dem Gründer. Er hat ihn dir vererbt, verstehst du?"

Er hielt kurz inne. „Vererbt. Ich habe... ihn [style type="italic"]gefressen?[/style]?"

[style type="italic"]Das Eine, das ich ihm erzählt habe. Das Fressen.[/style] Sie bereute es. Rechnete zerknirscht mit dem Schlimmsten. Und legte verstohlen den Daumen gegen den metallenen Ring, der an ihrem Finger steckte. „Ja. So muss es wohl sein. Wenn nicht, wären die Dinge anders gekommen."

Zu ihrer Überraschung ging er nicht weiter hoch. Stattdessen war sein Blick, wie zuvor immer mal wieder, glasig geworden. Wieder eine Erinnerung. Hatte sie ein Schlüsselwort verwendet? Annie zwängte sich hinter dem Stuhl weg und ruckte ihn schließlich aus Erens Händen. Es gab keine Gegenwehr.

„Eren. Du bist der Grund, aus dem wir, Reiner und Berthold, Marcel und ich, hierher kamen. Du besitzt den Gründer-Titan, du besitzt die Kommando-Fähigkeit. Weil dein Vater für den Widerstand arbeitete. Und er hinterließ dir einen Auftrag: Geh nach Marley und schließe dich dem Widerstand an." Sie trat an ihn heran und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. „Und ich habe den Auftrag, dich dabei zu unterstützen. Verstehst du?"

„Ich... verstehe."

[style type="italic"]Endlich.[/style] „Dann weißt du", flüsterte sie hoffend, „was nun zu tun ist?"

„Ja." Er kam mit zittriger Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Und schob sie erneut weg. „Ich gehe nun zurück zur Kundschafter-Legion."

„Was? Nein! Der Widerstand -"

„Hat zu warten. Ich bin zuerst anderen Leuten verpflichtet." Er starrte ihr entschlossen in die Augen. „Ich liebe meinen Vater. Doch ob er mir nun einen Auftrag überlassen hat oder nicht – ich werde nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen für ihn. Ich vergesse meine Freunde nicht und führe blind Befehle aus, weil Papa es sagt. So wie du."

Annies Augen wurden schmal. „Eren. Bitte."

„Sowieso. Reiner und Berthold sind noch immer in den Mauern unterwegs. Ich kehre ihnen nicht den Rücken und finde später gebrochene Tore vor."

„Sie liegen auf Eis. Sie werden sich vor meiner Rückkehr nichtmals rühren, geschweige denn eine Mauer angreifen."

„Was, wenn doch? Was, wenn sie auch einen Erinnerungs-Mist kriegen und völlig durchdrehen? Du selbst gehst gerade von Teufel zu Engel, ihr seid doch unberechenbar!"

[style type="italic"]Bin ich so schlecht. Bin ich so schlecht im Reden?[/style] Sie hätte weiter schweigen sollen. Verstockt wie ein Fisch war sie bisher durch diese ganze Geschichte gekommen, und nun?

„Nein, deswegen dreht man nicht... So funktioniert es nicht... Eigene Entscheidungen... Wir sind schließlich auch Menschen!"

Dann platzte die Decke auf. Sonnenstrahlen! Es war früher Morgen. Und ein Titan lächelte auf sie herab.

Riesige Finger hatten reingegriffen und zerrten das Holz weg wie den Deckel eines Picknick-Korbs. Über all das Gewerfe, Geschimpfe und Gerangel hatten sie völlig überhört, wie der Titan sich genähert hatte. Und über das Lesen hatten sie die Zeit vergessen. Das Monstrum starrte mit einem wahren Mörderlächeln auf sie herunter, mit entblößtem Zahnfleisch und grotesk runden Wangenknochen. Es warf die Holzdecke beiseite. Krachend landete der ganze Trumm außer Sicht.

Eren starrte in die Höhe, und sein Mund klappte auf vor Schock und Staunen. „Es ist er!", rief er aus. Und dann, leiser, als spräche er mit einer verlorenen Liebe: „Es ist... sie."

Annie stürzte an ihm vorbei und dorthin, wo das Manövergerät lag. Das Gurtzeug hatte sie gar nicht erst abgelegt; im Laufen fischte sie die Kabeltrommel auf und klinkte alles ein. „Raus hier! Jetzt!"

Doch Eren blieb stehen.

Die Hand des Titanen langte zu.

Annie schoss die Zugleinen aus dem Keller heraus in das Gebälk eines Nachbargebäudes. Mit heftigem Schub flog sie nach draußen. Hinter ihr gab es einen Knall, und der Blitz warf trotz des Morgenlichts einen scharfen Schatten, ihren eigenen Umriss, auf das Dach, auf dem sie nun schliddernd landete. Sie fuhr herum. Erens Titan reckte sich in die Höhe, ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Röhren aus der Kehle aufsteigen. Er schlug dem Lächelnden, der nach ihm griff, gegen die Brust, sodass dieser stolperte und durch eine einsam stehende Fachwerkwand stürzte.

[style type="italic"]Ein Glück.[/style] Annie wähnte die Lage unter Kontrolle. Allerdings nur kurz, denn aus dem Augenwinkel erspähte sie Bewegungen. Schwankende Gestalten wimmelten im Distrikt umher. [style type="italic"]Der Einzelgänger... er war also wirklich nicht allein.[/style] Ärger auf sich selbst machte ihr das Schlucken schwer. Sie hatte noch daran gedacht, dann aber alle Vorsicht vergessen.

Der Wächter-Titan suchte sein Umfeld ebenfalls ab. Er musterte das Titanen-Rudel, das aus nicht gerade kleinen Exemplaren bestand und fünf Kreaturen zählte, und sicherte in Richtung des Lächelnden, der sich gerade erst wieder hochraffte. Dann fiel der Blick auf Annie.

Und er [style type="italic"]brüllte![/style] Er wirbelte förmlich in Bewegung und hielt direkt auf sie zu.

Erschreckt warf sich Annie vom Dach in die Straße und schwirrte los. Steckte so viel Wut in ihm, dass Eren sich ausgerechnet auf sie stürzte, während ganz Shiganshina voller Gegner war? Bloß weil er ihr kurz vor der Wandlung noch ins Gesicht hatte gehen wollen? Blindes Selbstkommando passierte doch nur Anfängern.

[style type="italic"]Andererseits ist er genau das...[/style]

Mit einem Krachen explodierte das Gebäude gleich neben ihr in einer Zunderwolke: Der Wächter-Titan war gesprungen! Seine Hand rauschte in ihren Pfad. Annie kam so hart zum Stehen, dass ihr der Rücken vom Steiß bis zu den Schultern brannte. Sie federte in den Zugseilen zurück und weg von den packenden Fingern, feuerte den Haken durch eine offene Tür in ein Haus, das kein Dach mehr hatte. Sie zog den Kopf ein und schoss unterm Türsturz hindurch, flog durch eine Wohnung und landete in einem Esszimmer, auf einem Tisch. Sie rannte schon, da war sie noch in der Luft. Seit Jahren ordentlich aufgestelltes Geschirr flog runter. Gleich weiter, durch ein Fenster. Glas klirrte.

Erens Fuß ging auf den Tisch nieder.

Auf die Hauptstraße hinaus. Kaum Hindernisse, aber viele hohe Dinge! Nur der Wald wäre noch besser gewesen. Das Manövergerät schleuderte sie über das Kopfsteinpflaster. Ihre Schuhspitzen streiften gelbes, sonnenverbranntes Gras. Aufregung. Da war keine Spur von Müdigkeit mehr. Bloß das Feuern von Haken und Reflexen, das Zerren von Zugleinen und Muskelsträngen.

Spaß. In diesen Mauern gab es immerhin etwas, das hatte Spaß gemacht. Neben dem waffenlosen Kampf. Das Manövergerät. Reiner, Berthold und sie hatten, nur zu dritt, zu drastischen Mitteln gegriffen, um es zu meistern. Schließlich konnte niemand so rücksichtlos mit dem eigenen Körper umgehen wie sie. In den Wäldern hatten sie sich die Knochen gebrochen, dutzende Male, und Muskeln gerissen, hunderte Male. Keine dieser Verletzungen hatte je ein Lazarett gesehen. Spaß. Bei all der Schinderei hatten sie Spaß gehabt. [style type="italic"]Marcel hätte es sicher auch gefallen...[/style]

Die Ergebnisse dieses Trainings hatten ihnen mit die besten Plätze gesichert.

[style type="italic"]Nur nicht den ersten Platz... Dieses Biest. Heute nehme ich dich als Vorbild.[/style]

Annie Leonhardt fegte durch Shiganshina wie Mikasa Ackermann durch Trost.

Ein Schatten wie ein dahinschießender Falke raste über sie hinweg. Sie warf die Füße nach vorn – die Schubdüse kehrte sich gegen den Boden, kämmte das Gras nieder und wirbelte sie senkrecht hoch! Ein vierfüßiger Titan, katzenhaft schlank, landete genau vor ihr, und sie segelte über ihn hinweg. Schlug einen Salto in der Luft, spürte den Zugwind eines zuschnappenden Mauls. Noch auf dem Kopf stehend sah sie, wie der Wächter-Titan mit dem Knie voran in den Schlanken krachte, ihn zusammenstauchte.

Sie huschte um eine Hausecke. Was jetzt also? Sollte sie ihren Titan rufen? [style type="italic"]Ich habe bloß noch ein einziges, vernünftiges Mal. Und das, wo doch alles schon wieder viel schlechter ist als vorher...[/style]

Eigentlich hatte sie geplant, mit Eren zusammen zum Hafen zu reisen, dort das Schiff der Marleyer zu erobern und dann heimwärts zu fahren. Es klang so schön simpel. Doch wenn Eren nicht wollte, musste sie ihn niederknüppeln – wie ursprünglich geplant. Doch mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nun nichtmals mehr die Marleyer als Verbündete hatte.

[style type="italic"]Ich kann am Hafen nichtmals rasten. Ich kann es nirgendwo, außer ich gebe Eren auf! Oder soll ich vorgeben, noch auf ihrer Seite... Nein, wenn ich erstmal liege, werde ich für drei Tage nicht mehr aufstehen. Bis dahin werden sie ihn einschiffen...[/style]

Vor ihr erhob sich als mahnender Zeigefinger der Kirchturm. Annie stieg in Spiralen an ihm hinauf, spürte dabei das Nachlassen des Schubs. Offenbar ging ihr das Gas aus. Half nichts. Schließlich landete sie auf dem Dach, fing sich mit der Armbeuge an der Wetterstange. Und spähte rundum.

Auf der Straße zur Kirche rannte Eren heran, mit glimmenden Smaragden in schwarzen Augenhöhlen. Und der schlanke Titan folgte ihm, eine Dampfspur nach sich ziehend. Der Abnormale schleuderte sich plötzlich in den Rücken des Wächters, krachte ihm ins Kreuz und warf ihn von den Füßen. In einem Knäuel stürzten sie die letzten paar Meter zum Turm. Mit Schwung. Und Wucht.

„Maria", flüsterte Annie, „Rose", fluchte sie, „Sina."

Sie schrie vor Wut, als Abnormaler und Wandler unter ihr einschlugen. Der Turm erbebte in einer Welle und ging in Stücke, verwandelte sich in einen steinernen Schwarm aus grauen Quadern und roten Ziegeln. Annie fiel. Wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Suchte keinen neuen Haltepunkt für die Zugleinen. Sondern klappte das versteckte Messer ihres Rings hervor. [style type="italic"]So seie es eben.[/style]

Schnitt. Blitz. Als sie rücklings aufschlug, brach sie einem aufheulenden Ding die Knochen. Dem Schlanken vielleicht? Ihr war es egal. Der Weibliche Titan blieb noch einige Momente still liegen und starrte in den blauen Himmel.

Wie chaotisch das doch alles war. So durcheinander. Vielleicht hätte sie den impulsiven Trottel gar nicht erst kriegen sollen, gar nicht erst fangen sollen. Dann wäre sie nun schon wieder in Stohess... und hätte Ruhe.

[style type="italic"]Ich wäre gern frei wie ein Vogel. Hoch oben bei den Wolken.[/style]

Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes erschien der spitz zulaufende Kopf des Abnormalen. Er beäugte sie, als seie er verwundert über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen. Ihre Hand schoss vor, umkrampfte seinen gertenschlanken Hals. Pressen. Zermalmen. Ließe sich doch nur jedes Problem so leicht lösen! Wäre doch nur alles Schlechte auf dieser Welt einfach titanengroß, menschenfressend und in Rauch auflösbar.

[style type="italic"]Ich werde... ich sollte... ach![/style] Weg mit der Planung, das war doch alles doof. Und ging eh schief. Denn die Welt hasste sie, und sie hasste die Welt, und diesen Hass würde sie nun an irgendwem auslassen.

Sie kam schwankend hoch. Wälzte sich von ihm herunter, der da lag und röchelte. Eren. Dem Wächter-Titan, dem Angreifer-Titan. Und ihre Kampflust löste sich auf wie ein Schneeball in der Pfanne. Sie sah ihn da liegen und erschlaffte einfach, geistig und körperlich. Ließ ihn schwankend und schief aufstehen. [style type="italic"]Warum? Warum bist du mir nachgestürmt?[/style] Wollte er sie wirklich so sehr als ersten Gegner zum Auslöschen, selbst jetzt noch? [style type="italic"]Selbst jetzt, nachdem ich dir meine Hilfe anbot?[/style] Das hautlose Gesicht des Weiblichen Titan musste die Traurigkeit, die sie so unvermittelt und machtvoll erfasste, wohl wiederspiegeln. Ihr Titan war ohnehin besser darin.

Ergeben legte Annie den Kopf schief, sodass der Angreifer einen guten Blick auf ihren Nacken bekam. Einen guten Blick auf das Ziel. Dabei betrachtete sie ihn, unbeteiligt und... neugierig. Was wollte er jetzt? [style type="italic"]Mach, was du willst.[/style]

Eren öffnete die Kiefer weit. Und biss zu.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ein Ort, ein Traum, so vertraut. Die Höhle. Annie schritt über bleiche, knackende und knirschende Dinge. Sie sahen aus wie Röhren, diese Dinge, oder Äste, oder Bögen, oder wie Kugeln._

 _Blank genagt, aufgebrochen und ausgesaugt._

 _Wann war sie zuletzt hier gewesen? Nach Shiganshina, richtig. Vor fünf Jahren, als sie zum letzten Mal derartig an ihre Grenzen gegangen war. Welche Furcht sie damals gehabt hatte. Denn dort hinten, hinter der Biegung des Tunnels, hatte ein schwerer, schwarzer Tisch gestanden, aus einem einzigen Block aus Obsidian gehauen. Auf diesem Tisch hatte ein kindergroßer Dämon gekauert. Wie ein ausgehungerter Affe war dieses Wesen auf dem Tisch umhergehüpft und hatte seine Zähne in die Leiche einer alten Frau geschlagen._

 _Heute gab es kein Dämonenkind, das wild auf dem Tisch herumwirbelte. Aber einen Tisch, den gab es wieder. Eine junge Frau stand dort, ganz ohne Haut. Der Weibliche Titan, nur gerade gar nicht titanisch. Normalgroß, menschengroß. Über den Tisch gebeugt, an einer Leiche fressend. Heißhungrig schlang sie das Fleisch in sich hinein._

 _Annie trat langsam näher. Bekümmert blickte sie auf die Leiche, die gefressen wurde. Da lag keine Greisin mehr wie beim letzten Mal, sondern eine Frau in den Vierzigern._ Ein paar Falten mehr als ich... ein paar graue Strähnen... Ein wenig aus der Form... Doch allmählich erkenne ich mich.

„ _Habe ich es wieder übertrieben?", fragte sie._

 _Angesprochen, wandte der Weibliche Titan den Kopf. Sie richtete sich auf, schluckte den letzten Bissen und zwang ein mattes Lächeln auf ihre Züge. Mit erschöpfter Geste deutete sie auf Annies linke Seite._

 _Annie blickte hin. Ihr fehlte dort die Hand, der Arm, bis zum Ellenbogen. Ihr fehlte dort der Fuß, das Bein, bis zum Knie._

„ _Oh", machte sie. Hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Wie konnte sie so überhaupt stehen? Natürlich, ein Traum._

Sie wachte auf.

Pechschwarz und feucht. Wie in einer Tropfsteinhöhle. Blind tastete Annie umher. Die schleimige Unterlage, eine Titanen-Zunge. Der zerrende, nagende Schmerz von der Stirn bis zur Brust, die aufgerissenen Wunden direkt nach der Wandlung. Der schreiende, grelle Schmerz im linken Bein. Der fiebrig rote Schmerz im linken Arm. Sie war nicht mehr ganz. _Stimmt ja._

Sie war in Erens Maul.

Plötzlich, ein Beben! Sie flog zum Gaumen, stieß gegen das halbweiche Gewebe, prallte wieder nach unten ab, landete wie auf einer rohen Rinderhälfte. Bloß um im nächsten Moment heftig nach vorn geworfen zu werden. Sie schlug sich den Kopf an den Schneidezähnen und sah blendend helle Punkte vor ihren Augen explodieren. Instinktiv versuchte sie, die Balance zu finden, sich hinzustellen. Ein Schockschwall aus Schmerz jagte ihr linkes Knie empor. Im Sturz wollte fing sie mit den Händen ab und brach links ein, denn auch dort war bloß ein Stumpf.

Von jenseits der fleischigen Wand kamen Geschrei und Geräusche. Gebrüll und Gekrache, Geknirsche und Gematsche.

 _Er kämpft mit den anderen Titanen._

Und dabei schüttelte er sie durch. Sie flatterte im Mundraum umher wie ein Kieselstein auf einem Sandsieb. Annie krallte sich einhändig in die Zunge, die sich plötzlich unter ihr aufbäumte! Er presste sie gegen den Gaumen. Hielt sie dort fest, drückte ihr gleichzeitig die Luft aus dem Brustkorb.

War sie selbst auch so schlimm, so grob?

Plötzlich trennten sich die Zahnreihen, und blendend helles Tageslicht fiel hindurch. Massige Finger – seine Finger – langten hinein, packten sie grob um die Körpermitte. Er zog sie hervor wie ein knorpeliges Fleischstück.

Titanenleichen. Dampfende Kadaver lagen ringsum, verdreht zwischen den Trümmern und allmählich verschwindend. Hatte er sie alle erledigt? Nein, einer lebte noch.

 _Das Grinsegesicht?_

Der allererste Titan, der den Keller geknackt und sie ins Freie gejagt hatte, war noch da. Er lag auf dem Rücken. Eren hatte es geschafft, das Monster förmlich am Boden festzunageln, indem er tonnenweise Bauschutt auf dem flachen Rumpf des Titanen gestapelt und schwere Balken auf die Gliedmaßen gewuchtet hatte. Er zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Verwirrt starrte Annie dem letzten lebenden Titan in ganz Shiganshina entgegen. _Warum, warum gerade dieses Ding?Warum..._

Das Grauen durchzuckte sie einen Augenblick später.

 _Es ist sie._ Das hatte Eren gesagt, als er das Grinsegesicht gesehen hatte. Und wie er es gesagt hatte. Wie zu einer verlorenen Liebe. Hatte da eine Erinnerung aus ihm gesprochen?

 _Dina Fritz._ Das Familienfoto. Dina Fritz war zur Strafe für Rebellion zum Titanen geworden. Und nun lag sie hier?

 _Solche Zufälle gibt es nicht._

Doch dies war Annie schon einmal durch den Kopf gegangen. Als sie den Felsbrocken gesehen hatte, der Erens Haus zerschmetterte. Das Leben dieses Jungen war voller Zufälle. Dies hier, das war die Krönung. Schicksalsfäden liefen zusammen.

 _Also... tauscht er mich ein?_

Der Gedanke war vielleicht... nicht schlecht? Es war taktisch von ihm, und eine Erlösung für sie. Oder nicht? Es müsste eh so enden, zum Abschluss ihrer Dienstzeit. Auf diese Art gaben Krieger die Fackel weiter. Also warum nicht jetzt, gleich hier, dann hätte sie endlich Ruhe. Kalte Ruhe, sie wollte einen Panzer aus Eis um Herz und Seele hochziehen. Dies hier war in Ordnung, es würde einfach vorbei sein.

So dachte sie einen Moment lang. Bis Eren wirklich die Hand ausstreckte und sie über dem Maul des Monsters baumeln ließ. Dina schnappte nach ihr! Wie ein Hund. Sie hing dort wie ein Stück gehackte Leber für einen Jagdhund! Gerade außer Reichweite war ihr verbliebener Fuß.

Und dann brüllte Eren sie auch noch an. Die Donnerstimme schlug ihr wie ein Sturmwind entgegen. Die Ruhe löste sich auf, wurde weggefetzt.

 _Nein_ , windete sich der Gedanke durch ihren Kopf wie ein Wurm, _Nein, nein, nein! Es sollte anders sein! Friedvoller, feierlicher, angemessener!_ Wie man so etwas gestaltete, wußte sie nicht, aber sicherlich sollte es nicht so werden, wie es jetzt war!

Dina zappelte, und ein paar Brocken Schutt rollten von ihrer Brust herab. Sie kam plötzlich höher und schnappte erneut mit knallenden Kiefern, doch Eren hob Annie ebenfalls höher, und die Zähne schnappten ins Leere.

Eren brüllte ihr dröhnende Worte entgegen, die in ihren Ohren keinen Sinn ergaben, sondern einfach nur weh taten. Vermutlich beschimpfte er sie wieder. Nannte Namen von Fremden, von Toten. Ein tolles Gedächtnis für Namen hatte er.

Annie hing einfach nur zwischen seinen Fingern, blickte in das Gesicht des Riesen und versuchte schließlich nichtmals mehr, irgendwas in dieser grünäugigen, zähnebleckenden Fratze zu erkennen. War es bloß Erens Unerfahrenheit, oder konnte der Angreifer-Titan wirklich nicht sprechen? Er versuchte es jedenfalls wirklich. Er röhrte ihr schließlich nicht bloß eintönigen Lärm ins Gesicht, sondern ließ einen Felssturz an Silben über sie hinwegrollen.

Doch sie verstand einfach nichts.

Unter ihren Füßen. Dina lächelte so warm und freundlich. Plötzlich verrutschten mehrere Balken, und ein Arm des Lächelnden Titanen kam frei. Dina schnappte nach Erens Fußknöchel und zerrte daran, und der Angreifer-Titan kam wirklich ins Schwanken! Annie wurde geschüttelt, ihr Magen drehte sich. Bittere, salzige Flüssigkeit zwängte sich ihre Speiseröhre empor. Sie würgte, und dann lachte sie hysterisch. Das hier, das war so ungeschickt und dämlich und peinlich und – warum kümmerte sie das!

Eren fand das Gleichgewicht wieder, stampfte Dinas herumrudernden Arm nieder. Und schrie sie nochmals an.

„ _VERSTEH JETZT ENDLICH, WER DAS KOMMANDO HAT!"_

Durch Annies Körper schien ein Blitz zu gehen. Worte prügelten sich mit der Wucht von Hammerschlägen in ihren Geist. Ihr war plötzlich, als schlüge ein zweites Herz in ihrer Brust.

Eren brüllte sie an, aus nächster Nähe, und Speichel flog ihr ins Gesicht.

„ _MAUER SIE EIN, SAGTE ICH!"_

Worte, direkt in ihrem Schädel. Sie war sich dessen nicht bewusst, doch sie musste irgendeine Reaktion gezeigt haben, denn unvermittelt wurde Eren still. Er starrte sie nur an. Abwartend.

„Du", murmelte sie, „hast das Kommando."

Eren öffnete das Maul, und ein wesentlich leiseres Rumpeln kam hervor.

„ _SPERR SIE EIN. ICH WILL SIE IN SICHERHEIT."_

Sie sollte diesen Titan einsperren? Dass sie die Chance hatte, nicht gefressen zu werden, war ein Gedanke, der seltsamerweise nur ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf auftauchte. Sie hätte erleichtert sein müssen. Oder nicht?

„Wie soll ich das machen?"

„ _Keine Widerrede, wenn der Gründer spricht."_ Kaum war die Frage von ihren Lippen, tauchte eine weitere Stimme in ihren Gedanken auf. „ _Ich zeige dir das Wie. In alten Zeiten schufen wir schließlich Paläste."_ Diese Stimme kam den Pfad entlang. Diesmal war es nicht Erik, sondern ein älteres Gefäß. Viel älter. „ _Als der Reck´ noch Stolz des Hauses war. Da ist kein Steinmetz, der mir reich´ das Wasser!"_

Sie streckte wie eine Marionette am Faden ihren Arm aus, der unterhalb des Ellenbogens in einem Stumpf endete.

„ _Fleisch und Knochen sind nicht alles, was mich erhört. Schwarz wie Onyx, oder wolkengrau, oder leuchtend wie die Stern´ am Himmel. Hah! Durch die schwere Erde selbst fließt Blut. Ich ruf´ das Eisen in diesem Rot!"_

Sie hatte keine Kraft. Sie glaubte, sie hatte keine Kraft. Sie spürte, da war noch Kraft. Das Kommando presste diese aus ihr hervor wie Saft aus einem Apfel.

„ _Als wenn ein Kind wie du wüßt´, wo die Grenze ist. Komm. Ich schieb dich dorthin."_

Mechanisch hob Annie die Hand mit dem Ring und klappte die versteckte Klinge aus. Sie verstand, sie müsste sich nun verletzen, und wollte es auf ihre Weise tun. Doch von innen presste sich unvermittelt ein fremder Wille in den Arm, und die Hand fuhr zum Mund. Diese Stimme wollte, dass es auf drastischere Weise passierte! Sie schlug die Zähne ins Fleisch, doch Blut spritzte bereits kurz davor, denn das ausgeklappte Ringmesser war durch die Oberlippe gestoßen. Kratzte auf Zähne. Sie presste die Augen zu.

Um ihren ausgestreckten Arm raste ein winziger Blitz – der Titanen-Arm platzte aus dem Nichts hervor und peitschte abwärts, umfasste den Hals des Lächelnden Titanen. Zwischen den Fingern flimmerte etwas wie ein helles, blaues Schäumen. Etwas Flüssiges, dassich rasch ausbreitete und zu etwas Festem erstarrte.

„Trenn den Kopf ab", sprach Annie halb befehlend, halb wimmernd. Es waren nicht ihre Worte, die da aus ihrem Munde kamen. „Ab dem Kiefer. Trenn den Hals ab, ab dem Brustbein."

Die Augen des Angreifer-Titanen, gebannt von dem Glänzen des Titanensteins, flackerten erst, dann weiteten sie sich und wendeten sich wieder Annie zu.

„Tu´s jetzt, Reck´!", blaffte sie ihn an. Herrisch wie ein General, doch ihn anschauend wie ein verschrecktes Kind. „Ich seh dich, Stürmer, Freiheitsucher! Bist der Falsche für das Werk? Dies´ Verschachtung, diese Fesslung, ist doch dein Begehr, so nimm auch Anteil!"

Er tats. Mit bloßen Händen trennte er Fleisch und Knochen, den Hals von den Schultern und den Schädel vom Hals. Annies Titanen-Arm griff um den entstehenden Brocken herum; das blaue Schäumen verschloss und versiegelte die frisch gerissenen Wunden. Alles verband sich zu einem gläsernen Mantel rund um dieses Stück Fleisch, das gerade so lang war wie ein erwachsener Mensch.

Die Stimme amüsierte sich. Zumindest ließ sie Annie so klingen, auch wenn deren Gesichtsausdruck dazu nicht passen wollte.

„Hah. Ihr beid´, der Reck´ und die Maid. Habt noch Töne, habt noch Mut? Schau mich an! Gut so, Stürmer. Hast den Gründer erobert, das nehm´ ich übel. Neun hab´ ich bestimmt, zu acht hast du´s verdünnt. Ich warn´ dich bloß und geh´ nun fort. Mein Werk sei getan, werd glücklich ´mit."

Der Titanen-Arm erschlaffte, löste sich zäh und schwer von Annies Schulter und zerplatzte beim Aufprall in einer Woge aus heißem Dampf.

Vor ihnen im Schutt lag der frisch geschaffene, eiförmige Stein, in dessen Inneren das Gewebe pulsierte. Die Schwachstelle. Die Essenz eines Lebens. Das, worauf es ankam.

Als der fremde Geist Annie verließ, verlor sie das eigene Bewusstsein gleich mit.

Am Morgen hatten sie in Shiganshina getobt.

Den Rest des Tages und die ganze Nacht hindurch schlief sie. Am Morgen des darauf folgenden Tages wurde sie wach.

Schaukeln. Annie öffnete die Augen. Über ihr, das Blau eines wolkenlosen Himmels. Zweige mit grünen Blättern streckten sich über sie hinweg. Sie driftete unter ihnen hindurch. Sah ihnen nach, als sie vorüber zogen.

Die Sommer auf dieser Insel, sie waren einfach schön.

Um sie herum erhoben sich hölzerne Wände. Etwas platschte. Wellenschlag. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, dass sie in einem Boot lag.

„Ich habe deinen Stiefel."

Sie hob den Kopf, stemmte sich stöhnend auf die Ellenbogen. Sie lag mit dem Kopf Richtung Bug. Eren saß heckwärts auf der Bordwand, das Manövergerät angelegt. Was er ihr hinhielt, war wirklich ein Stiefel, ein Linker. Hatte er ihn etwa aufgelesen, ehe sie Shiganshina verließen?

Sie blickte an sich herunter. „Ich habe keinen Fuß für diesen Stiefel." Eine stetige, aber hauchdünne Schlierensäule dampfte von dem Stumpf auf. Immerhin einen Unterschenkel hatte sie bereits wieder.

Eren bedachte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Schwach wie ein Spatz im Winter, hm?"

„Hör, wer da spricht."

Sie trieben den Fluss hinunter. Eine schnelle, starke Strömung brachte das kleine Holzboot rasch voran. Die gleiche Strömung, die es dem Aufklärungstrupp unmöglich machte, den Wasserweg für Maria-Expeditionen zu nutzen. „Wir fahren zurück zur Mauer Rose?"

„Ja."

Sie seufzte matt. „Verflucht."

„Ich habe das Kommando, also bestimme ich." Erens Stimme wurde etwas milder. „Und endlich kannst du nicht mehr mit Gewalt darauf antworten."

„Von mir aus." Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über aufgesprungene Lippen. „Durst. Wasser. Bitte."

„Gern." Er machte Anstalten, ihr die Feldflasche an die Lippen zu führen. Sie rupfte ihm den Behälter aus der Hand und stürzte sich das Wasser förmlich in die Kehle, dass es zu beiden Seiten aus ihren Mundwinkeln tropfte. Sie leerte die Flasche in einem Rutsch, dann ließ sie sich wieder zurückfallen. Auf ein Kissen aus Uniform-Jacken, wie sie nun feststellte.

„Was willst du machen", fragte sie, „in Rose?"

„Reiner und Berthold davon abhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun."

„Nur das?"

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Nur das."

„Hm." Sie hegte Zweifel. Doch tun konnte sie wenig. Dämmerte eh schon wieder weg. „Ich... schlafe nun... weiter..."

Als sie beim nächsten Mal erwachte, stand ein Sichelmond am Himmel. Unverändert plätscherte und murmelte der Fluss.

Annie schlang die letzten zwei Kraftriegel hinunter, rückte gegen die Bordwand und sah Eren dabei zu, wie er das Ruder bediente. Nun war er also dran, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und den Schlaf mit Disziplin in Schach zu halten.

„Mich erstaunt, dass uns noch kein Titan aus dem Wasser gefischt hat."

„Wäre zweimal fast passiert", erwiderte Eren. „Aber wir waren schneller. Hiermit." Er klopfte auf das Manövergerät. „Hab mich außen ans Heck geklemmt. Und Gas gegeben."

„Hmhm." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten hoch. „Das habe ich verpasst, ja?"

„Ja, du hast den ganzen Spaß verpennt."

„Na. Immerhin habe ich gestern – oder vorgestern – einen Diamanten gepresst." Sie überlegte kurz. „Wo hast du den eigentlich gelassen?"

„Versteckt."

„Gut versteckt?"

„Vor wem soll ich ihn gut verstecken?"

„Gute Frage."

Annie beließ es dabei. Hinterfragte auch nicht, warum Dina letztendlich nicht zum Wandler gemacht, sondern eingekapselt worden war. Es konnte ihr nur recht sein.

Sie fuhren ohne Licht. Eren hielt das Boot einfach fern vom tiefen Schwarz des Ufers. Das Ruder platschte, hell und regelmäßig. Im Dickicht raschelte ein Tier, ein Fuchs oder Hase vielleicht.

„Wer", fragte Eren unvermittelt, „war eigentlich diese Stimme, die da aus dir gesprochen hat?"

„Weiß nicht genau. Etwas Altes." Annie streckte den Arm über die Bordwand, tastete mit den Fingerspitzen nach der Wasserfläche. Wenn sie sich so festhielt, war das Sitzen halbwegs bequem; ihr fehlten noch immer Teile von Gliedmaßen, und so hatte sie eine Weile herumprobieren müssen, ehe sie eine angenehme Haltung fand.

Eren ließ nicht locker. „Dieser Stimme hat es wohl nicht gefallen, was mein Vater getan hat. Den Gründer-Titan gestohlen, meine ich."

„Weiß nicht."

„Ich frage mich, warum. Also, wer sollte sich dafür interessieren, was mit diesen Ymir-Kräften passiert? Gibt es so etwas wie Benimm-Regeln?" Als keine Antwort kam, sprach er weiter. „Ich meine... würde irgendwas Fürchterliches passieren, wenn man alle Ymir-Kräfte wieder zusammenbringen würde? Hat schon jemand so etwas versucht?"

„Warum sollte man Titanen zusammenbringen. Außer für diesen speziellen Fall mit dem Gründer."

„Kein Grund, warum es noch niemand versucht haben sollte."

Sie warf ihm eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht. „Wenn du derlei wissen willst", versetzte sie matt, „fährst du im Augenblick in die falsche Richtung. Innerhalb der Mauern findest du sicher nichts zu solchen Sachen. In den Militär-Archiven Marleys schon."

„Das ist wahr." Eren klang plötzlich seltsam entschlossen. „Dafür allein würde es sich lohnen, nach Marley zu reisen."

Eigentlich wollte sie, dass dieses dumme Thema wieder einschlief. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach selbst wieder einschlafen. Doch irgendwie... „Was fasziniert dich daran?"

Die Holzbohlen knarrten. Eren hockte sich vor ihr hin. „Ein Boot zu fahren, ist eben langweilig", versetzte er. „Und mir geht diese Ymir-Geschichte nicht aus dem Kopf. Es ist doch so: Neun Titanen sind als ein Einzelner auf die Welt gekommen. So fing es an. Zumindest, wenn ein wahrer Kern in diesem Schöpfungs-Mythos steckt. Also. Was, wenn diese neun Titanen erneut eins werden? Verschwinden sie dann wieder? Schließt sich ein Kreis, und der Spuk ist vorbei?"

„Warum sollte das so sein."

„Warum sollten wir uns in die Hand beißen, um zu Riesen zu werden?"

„Weil es einfach so funktionert."

„Was spräche dann gegen meine Idee? Höre!"

„Du vergleichst Äpfel mit Birnen. Ach. Lass mich wieder schlafen."

Eren legte ihr plötzlich die Hände auf die Schultern. „Annie. Es gibt in dieser Titanen-Zauberei nie ein Zurück, oder? Ein Mensch wird zum Titan, und er wird nie wieder zum Menschen. Außer?"

„Außer er frisst einen Wandler."

„Fressen. Fressen ist das Zurück."

Er war aufgeregt. Sie war skeptisch.

 **~ Zwei Tage später, in Shiganshina**

„Ein Hort-Titan, oder was meinst du, Pieck?"

„Habe noch nie von einem Abnormalen gehört, der sein Gewölle vergräbt."

Zeke Jäger verfolgte, wie seine Untergebene als vierfüßiger Titan die schwere Holzdecke vollständig von dem Loch zerrte. Beim Passieren der Geröllhalde hatte Pieck ein helles Schimmern bemerkt und neugierig nachgeschaut. Was sie nach einem ersten Blick erhaschen konnte, war interessant genug gewesen.

Zeke sprang ins Loch hinein. Offenbar hatte es sich einst um einen Arbeitskeller gehandelt, eine Art Lagerraum und Haus-Bibliothek. Die Bücher waren beeindruckend gut erhalten. Sie konnten noch nicht lang der Witterung ausgesetzt sein.

„Das ist aber auch kein gewöhnliches Gewölle", stellte Zeke nach einem fachmännischen Blick auf den eiförmigen Klumpen fest. Er legte die Hand an den Titanen-Stein. „Hm. Es ist warm."

Über ihm erschien die Schnauze von Pieck. Er winkte ihr.

„Wir nehmen dies hier mit. Seie so nett."

„Jawohl." Pieck streckte den länglichen Kopf in die Tiefe und packte den Stein mit den Zähnen. Als sie die Last nach oben wuchtete, wollte Zeke sich durch die Kellertreppe wieder nach oben begeben. Doch im letzten Moment hielt er inne. Unter dem Stein hatte ein Buch gelegen. Ein Notizbuch?

 **~ Zur gleichen Zeit, im Rose-Territorium**

„Es waren drei. Drei! Du bist so helle wie nasser Sand."


	5. Chapter 5

Annie Leonhardt hatte sich nie hilfloser gefühlt. Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben befand sie sich am empfangenden Ende eines Titanen-Albtraums. Bisher war Trost der einzige Moment gewesen, da sie grotesken Gesichtern ins Auge hatte sehen müssen, ohne selbst auf gleicher Höhe – oder größer – zu sein. Und nun dies, in der Rückkehr nach Rose.

Für einen Titanen bist du wie die Maus gegenüber der Katze. Musst du reisen, so renne. Geschwindigkeit wird dich retten. Vielleicht. Mit Glück. Doch Sicherheit gibt es nur in Löchern.

Es war die dritte Nacht seit Shiganshina, und sie befuhren noch immer den Fluss, unter einem Dreiviertel-Mond. Im Norden erhob sich die Mauer, im Silberlicht bleich wie Knochen.

Der Titan hätte längst in Schlaf fallen müssen, wie alle anderen auch. Doch dieser eine watete ihnen noch immer nach, war vor sicherlich fünf Kilometern schon in den Fluss gestiegen und stapfte unbeirrt durchs Wasser, das ihm bis zur Brust ging. Er war ungelenk, fast schon komisch anzusehen, wie er hartnäckig die Arme über die Wasserlinie hielt und sich für jeden Schritt förmlich nach vorn warf. Seine hüpfenden Bemühungen schufen Wellen, die platschend ans Heck des Bootes schlugen und die ersehnte Beute nur weiter wegschoben.

„Soll ich nochmal?" Eren trug nach wie vor das Manövergerät. „Soll ich?"

„Nein, lass!" Annie musste sich zu dieser Antwort zwingen. Am liebsten hätte sie lauthals Ja gerufen. „Wir brauchen das Gas noch!"

Erens Taktik war gut gewesen: Wann immer sie unerwünschte Gesellschaft bekommen hatten, war er außen ans Heck des Bootes geklettert und hatte den Gasantrieb des Manövergeräts angeworfen. Der Schub hatte sie vorwärts gejagt, außer Reichweite vom Himmel greifender Hände. Die wilde Fahrt schmiss sie zwar gegen die Böschung und durch den Pflanzenwuchs am Ufer, denn mit Lenken war es auf diese Art nicht weit her, doch immerhin waren sie schnell gewesen!

Nun aber ging ihnen das Gas langsam aus. Noch mehr Schübe konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Sie brauchten das Manövergerät noch immer zum Klettern!

Annie warf einen Blick nach vorn. „Dort kommt die Biegung." Sie raffte sich hoch, schwankend wegen des Schaukelns. Zumindest schob sie es darauf. _Weiche Kniee kann ich jetzt nicht brauchen._ Sie klammerte sich an die Bordwand. „Hier müssen wir raus!"

Sofern die Karte stimmte, konnte es besser nicht werden. Nach der kommenden Biegung würde der Fluss sich ostwärts schlängeln. Fort von der Mauer, zurück ins Titanen-Gebiet.

Eren schwang sich den Rucksack auf, packte das Ruder und paddelte noch ein letztes Mal aus Leibeskräften. Dabei drehte er dem Bug notgedrungen den Rücken zu. „Sag, wenn wir aufsetzen!"

„Mehr nach backbord. - Genau jetzt!"

Dumpf schlug das Boot gegen das Ufer. Die beiden Passagiere sprangen links und rechts über die Bordwand, landeten platschend im seichten Wasser.

Annie eilte um den Bug herum und klammerte sich an Erens Rücken; dieser legte bereits an und feuerte eine Zugleine die steile Böschung empor. Mit hellem Knirschen schlug der Haken in einen Baumstamm. Das Manövergerät zerrte sie im Eilschritt nach oben, und sie schauten sich gar nicht erst um, sondern rannten.

Hinter ihnen schnaubte der Titan.

Kein Wald, nur vereinzelte Bäume und Grasland zwischen dem Fluss und der Mauer.

„Fünf Runden um den Exerzierplatz!", platzte es aus Eren hervor, „Mehr ist es nicht!"

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich den Atem sparen solle, doch ihr fehlte die Puste dazu. Wie lang, wie lang nun schon ohne echte Verpflegung, ohne echte Ruhe, mit geschwächtem Körper und frisch nachgewachsenen Gliedmaßen? Ihr linker Stiefel scheuerte, denn der darin steckende Fuß war noch immer schmaler als der andere.

Jäh flog ein Schatten über sie hinweg – das Boot! Geworfen von Riesenhand. Es schlug vor ihnen auf und zersprengte zu Kleinholz. Sie sprangen über die Trümmer hinweg, als wären es Hürden.

„Noch drei – Komm!" Eren warf einen Blick zurück, stieß sie plötzlich mit der Schulter an. Sie gab einen Protestlaut von sich und packte ihn am Rucksack, um nicht zu stürzen. Eren feuerte einen Haken nach links in einen einzeln stehenden Baum. Annie krallte sich daraufhin statt in den Rucksack lieber in seine Schultergurte, zerrte sich höher und schwang die Beine um Erens Hüften – unter ihr fauchte ausstoßendes Gas aus dem Manövergerät. Der Schub schleuderte sie beide zur Seite, an gespannter Leine um den Baum herum. Eren zog die Beine an. Wenn er jetzt hängen blieb, an einer Bodenwelle oder auch nur einem Stück Strauch, dann -

„Zieh hoch!", schrie sie in sein Ohr.

„Mach ich ja!"

Der Baum war die Zirkelspitze ihrer Kreisbahn. Sie schraubten sich höher und kurvten zuerst in Richtung des Flusses zurück. Der Titan war schon fast da und warf sich ihnen entgegen, als wäre er noch immer im Wasser. Die zugreifende Hand verfehlte ihr Ziel um Haaresbreite.

Sie zogen über den Kopf des Riesen hinweg und wandten sich, nun in beachtlicher Höhe, wieder der Mauer zu.

„Und jetzt springen wir!", rief Eren, „Festhalten!"

Annie hätte ihm gern gesagt, wie überflüssig dieser Rat war. Doch sie verkrampfte einfach nur, als sie sich vom Baum lösten. Durch die Luft segelten. Flogen. Durch Gasantrieb und Zentrifugalkraft, wie aus einer Schleuder abgefeuert. Der Mauer zu, einer Klippe weiß wie Kreide.

Das rasende Zischen des Gases dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Sie glaubte, etwas Stotterndes und Rasselndes in diesem Zischen zu hören.

 _Fast leer._

Schlingernd kam der Haken zurück. Ein _Tschäng!_ ertönte, als er wieder abgefeuert wurde. Hell klirrend schlug er in den Stein der Mauer, und sie rasten geradewegs darauf zu. Bis der zweite Haken nach links flog, in enorm schrägem Winkel, und sie zur Seite riss.

An einem einzelnen Stück Wand aufzusteigen, war kompliziert. Eren hantierte zudem nicht nur mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht. Ächzend schwang er die Beine hoch und damit den Gasantrieb nach unten. Annie spürte das Reißen der Schwerkraft im Rücken, im Magen, dieses flaue Zerren. Solche Manöver machten keinen Spaß, wenn man selbst keinerlei Einfluss auf das Herumgeschleuder hatte.

Aufwärts ging es, aufwärts, aufwärts! Das Manövergerät spuckte und röchelte.

Es trug sie bis ganz nach oben. Und gab den Geist auf.

Am Morgen des vierten Tages seit Shinganshina wanderten sie über die Mauerkrone.

Eren hatte westwärts gewollt, wo sie irgendwann nach Trost gelangt wären, welches eingekapselt zwischen den Wänden von Mauer Rose lag.

„Nein", hatte Annie erwidert, „Wir gehen nicht nach Trost. Auf keinen Fall."

„Wir finden dort immerhin die Mauer-Garnison", hatte Eren entgegnet.

„Ausgerechnet dort. Sie werden dich erkennen als den Helden, der das Loch in der Mauer gestopft hat", hielt sie dagegen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen Auftritt, mit diesem glatzköpfigen Kommandeur? Keine Chance, dort unerkannt durchzukommen. Zwei Leute aus verschiedenen Einheiten zusammen auf der Mauer, das ist schon genug für ein paar Fragen."

Von ihrem abgerissenen Äußeren ganz zu schweigen. Ihre Uniformen waren in verwahrlostem Zustand. Annie fehlten auf der linken Seite Teile von Ärmel und Hosenbein, während Eren barfuß war und seine Unterschenkel bis zu den Schienbeinen blasse Haut zeigten. Was an Stoff noch vorhanden war, starrte vor Staub und Dreck und getrocknetem Schweiß. Sie konnten einander riechen, im wahrsten Wortsinne.

„Reiner und Berthold aus dem Verkehr ziehen." Annie hob den Zeigefinger wie eine Messerpitze. „Das ist es, was du wolltest. Das ist, was wir tun werden. Und nichts weiter." Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht. „Ziehe jemand anderen in diese Sache, und ich werde tun, was nötig ist."

Er nickte steig, mit zusammengepressten Lippen und geballten Fäusten.

„In Ordnung. Wir gehen nicht nach Trost."

Das ewige Diskutieren. In Shiganshina, als sie die Worte ihres Vaters empfangen hatte, war ihr alles wesentlich rosiger erschienen. Annie spürte, dass die Dinge ihr erneut entglitten. Eren war unzufrieden mit ihrer Gesellschaft. Sie war nun zwar seine Verbündete, doch konnte ihm gerade nichts weiter bieten als Wissensbrocken über Wandler und die Außenwelt, und nichtmals damit glänzte sie wirklich. Während der Flussfahrt war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, auf seine Theorien hinsichtlich der Titanen-Magie einzugehen. Dass das Fressen der Schlüssel sei, etwas Unumkehrbares umzukehren und so weiter. Sie hatte sich nie solche Gedanken gemacht, und so hatte sie immer nur mit den Schultern zucken und „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht?" sagen können. Sie sah ihm an, dass ihm dies nicht genügte. Er sehnte sich nach einem Kameraden, der mit seinen Gedanken mehr anzustellen vermochte.

Annie ahnte, wen Eren lieber bei sich hätte. Und sie fürchtete, Eren würde daher früher oder später etwas Dummes tun. Doch was konnte sie schon dagegen ausrichten?

 _Es ist einfach beschissen, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben._

Sie gingen nicht nach Trost. Westwärts zogen sie trotzdem, denn sie mussten jene Stadt, die zuletzt Opfer eines Titanen-Angriffs geworden war, im Norden umgehen, um das Hauptquartier der Kundschafter zu erreichen.

Als sie eine günstige Stelle fanden, machten sie sich an den Abstieg. Das Manövergerät wurde zerlegt.

„Treu bis zuletzt", sagte Eren, während er die Trommel öffnete und die Leinen hervorholte.

Annie nahm sich währenddessen einen der beiden Haken und gebrauchte eins der größeren Metallteile als behelfsmäßigen Hammer, um ihn in die Mauer zu treiben.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die schweißnasse Stirn. „Kein Gas", murmelte sie, „Keine Verpflegung, keine Ruhepause."

Sie blickte zu Eren, der die beiden Zugleinen des Manövergeräts und auch die Ersatz-Leinen aus dem Rucksack zu einem einzigen Seil verband und dann an ihrem Haken verankerte.

„Und am Ende des Weges", fügte sie ungerührt hinzu, „Reiner und Berthold."

Eren ließ das Kletterseil langsam an der Mauer herab. Gemächlich glitt es ihm durch die Finger. „Wie denkst du über Reiner und Berthold?" Er ließ die Frage ausgesprochen beiläufig klingen.

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was möchtest du hören? Dass sie dir friedlich zuhören werden, wenn du ihnen frisch gebackene Waffeln bringst, oder so etwas?" Ihr Magen gab ein sanftes Rumpeln von sich.

Eren schwieg geduldig. Er blinzelte nichtmals, sondern saß ihre Bissigkeit einfach aus, in einem Wettstreit, wem das Schweigen zuerst zu unangenehm werden würde.

 _Wann ist der Bastard so ruhig geworden?_ Annie verstand ihn nicht, beim besten Willen. Da stand er, mit all dem frisch erbeuteten Wissen, und überraschte sie. Sie, die keine Überraschungen mochte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken gab sie sich seufzend geschlagen. „Im Zweifelsfalle konzentrierst du dich auf Reiner. Berthold wird einfach mitziehen. Überzeuge den einen, dann hast du auch den anderen." Geschäftsmäßig kratzte sie sich am Nasenrücken, während sie nach einem Augenblick hinzufügte: „Und klappt es nicht, dann werden wir eben kämpfen."

Nun runzelte Eren selbst die Stirn. Enttäuschung flackerte hoch.

„Oh", machte sie lahm, „Ich sehe es dir an. Du willst mich fragen, ob ich nur Gewalt als Lösung habe? Nun, in diesem Falle ja. Weil es Probleme eben löst. Letzten Endes ist die einzig wichtige Frage die, wer dich nach Marley bringt. Entweder tue ich das, und du gehst zum Widerstand. Oder sie tun es, und du wirst in Marleys Händen sein. So einfach ist es."

So einfach. So effektiv. Im Grunde hätte sie es dabei belassen können.

Doch mehr Worte kamen. Hatten gelauert, in einer dunklen Ecke. Nun rollten sie ihr über die Zunge und sprangen aus ihrem Mund.

„Du brauchst dir im Grunde keine Hoffnungen machen. Sie werden dich sehen, und sie werden sich fragen, warum ich dich nicht längst zum Hafen geschleppt habe. Dann wirst du sie ansehen mit deinem Welpenblick und – Nein!" Sie stieß seine Hand, die gerade hochgehen wollte, beiseite. „Glaubs mir! Du wirst ihnen sagen, dass du den Gründer-Titanen in dir trägst oder was auch immer, denn was hast du sonst. Und dann wird alles hochgehen."

„Wie du über deine Kameraden denkst", versetzte Eren bitter. Doch sein Einwand kam auch kraftlos, ohne echten Biss.

Annies Augen wurden schmal. „Ich darf dich erinnern? Unsere Familien daheim erfreuen sich an dem Status als Ehren-Bürger von Marley. Diesen Status würden sie in dem Moment verlieren, in dem klar wird, dass wir übergelaufen sind. Reiner und Berthold werden die Bestrafung ihrer Familien nicht in Kauf nehmen, so sehr du auch an sie appellierst."

„Du ballst eh schon die Faust, noch ehe wir sie sehen. Du kennst sie sogar länger als jeden anderen hier! Gerade du solltest die beiden -"

„Scheiß auf die beiden", brauste sie ihn beiseite, „Stellen wir das gleich klar. Du bist derjenige, der diplomatisch sein will, nicht ich! Du fragst mich, als hätte ich schöne Worte auf Lager, um sie zum friedlichen Mitkommen zu bewegen. Du kommst mir, als müsste _ich_ mir etwas für _deinen_ Plan einfallen lassen!" Wütend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, atmete einige Male tief durch.

„Lass uns einfach verschwinden." Ihre Stimme wurde leise, beschwörend. Ihr Blick versenkte sich in dem Seinen. „Nein, ich will nicht gegen die beiden kämpfen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Willst du auch nicht? Fein. Kehren wir wieder um. Lassen wir das hier. Komm mit nach Marley. Sobald das Militär erkennt, dass die Kommando-Fähigkeit im eigenen Lande ist, werden sie Reiner und Berthold ohnehin zurückpfeifen."

So einfach. Es könnte alles so einfach sein. Zu ihrer vollendeten Enttäuschung schüttelte Eren jedoch hartnäckig den Kopf. „Nein. Bis dahin kann zu viel passieren."

 _Wie gern würde ich ihn einfach packen und mitzerren._

„Mag sein. Doch dann beschwere dich nicht, wenn es ungemütlich wird", versetzte sie kühl. „Sofern du mich fragst, führt an einem Kampf nichts vorbei. Und ich werde tun, was nötig ist, um dich zum Widerstand zu schaffen."

„Ja", murmelte er tonlos, „Weil du heim willst, ich weiß."

„Genau." Sie presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Hielt mühsam die Frage zurück, ob daran etwas falsch war.

Eren seufzte schwer, wandte sich ab. Wortlos machte er sich als Erster an den Abstieg.

Das südliche Territorium von Mauer Rose war hügelig, zerklüftet und bedeckt von dunklen Wäldern. Im Vorübergehen sammelten sie blaue Beeren, Bucheckern und kleine grüne Äpfel, die so sauer waren, dass Annie sie nach dem ersten Bissen schon wieder ausgespuckt hätte. Doch der Hunger trieb rein. Es war nicht die Zeit, wählerisch zu sein.

„Vielleicht finden wir ja eine Jagdfalle", sagte Eren, „Mit einem Hasen darin."

Sie schnaufte, biss nochmals von dem Apfel ab und spuckte Kerne in seine Richtung. Er tat, als bemerke er es nicht.

Sie sammelten Pilze und sahen ein Eichhörnchen einen Baum hochflitzen. Eren warf einen Stein, verfehlte jedoch weit. Sie schöpften Wasser aus einem Bach und suchten Fische, fanden aber keine. Frösche quakten in einem kleinen Teich und durften sitzen bleiben. Sie plünderten ein Nest voller Enteneier. Sie standen um Birken herum und diskutierten, ob Ausbilder Shadis wirklich gesagt hatte, man könne die Rinde dieser Bäume essen. Sie kamen zum Schluss, dass jemand wie Shadis dies wohl könne.

Gegen Mittag blickten sie südwärts zur Mauer und erspähten die Rauchsignale einer Stadt, eingeschlossen in Stein – Titanenstein – wie ein Küken in seiner Eierschale.

Sie ließen Trost links liegen. Sie wechselten für längere Zeit keine Worte mehr.

Annie versank tief in ihren Gedanken. Dies alles gefiel ihr nicht. Seit dem Keller war Eren in Führung, sie selbst nur Anhängsel. Er traf die Entscheidungen, sie folgte einfach nur. Als sie noch Gas gehabt hatten, hatte er sogar das Manövergerät, _ihr_ Manövergerät, getragen. Doch was sollte sie tun? Kämpfen fiel aus. Selbst wenn sie wieder völlig zu Kräften kam und ihren Titan in allem Glanze beschwörte. Eren wäre ebenfalls bereit, und er war nun nicht mehr nur der Wächter-Titan, sondern auch der Gründer. Er wußte das, hatte die Kraft in Shiganshina erprobt und – nach einigen Misserfolgen – sogar erfolgreich eingesetzt.

 _Und selbst wenn ich ihn so wie früher besiegen könnte_ , dachte sie finster, _wäre noch immer das alte Problem: Was fange ich mit einem widerspenstigen Gefangenen an?_ Das hatte schon beim ersten Mal nicht besonders gut geklappt, und da war ein Hafen voller marleyischer Verbündeter in Aussicht gewesen. _Nein, nein. Er muss freiwillig mitkommen. Andernfalls wäre er dem Widerstand auch zu nichts nütze. Er würde nur dauernd zurück auf die Insel wollen._

 _Vielleicht_ , so ging es ihr in einem besonders finsteren Moment durch den Kopf, _sollte ich ihn von einem Titanen fressen lassen. Und den neuen Wandler heim schleppen._ Sie richtete den Blick nachdenklich auf einen Punkt zwischen Erens Schulterblättern.

„Autsch", machte ihr Begleiter gerade, stützte sich an einem Baumstamm ab und untersuchte – nicht zum ersten Mal - seine nackten Fußsohlen. Mit spitzen Fingern und verzogenem Gesicht prokelte er einen Dorn hervor. „Ich vermisse langsam wirklich meine Schuhe", gab er mit schiefem Lächeln zu.

Annie blickte auf ihre eigenen Stiefel. Besonders auf den Linken. Kurzentschlossen zog sie ihre ramponierte Jacke aus und zückte ein Taschenmesser. „Setz dich. Da, dorthin."

Ein wenig später marschierte Eren etwas schmerzfreier durchs Unterholz, die Füße mit erdbraunen Bandagen umwickelt. An Annies Uniform fehlte nun auch der rechte Ärmel.

 _Reiner_ , dachte sie bei sich, _Was wirst du wohl sagen? Dass ich wieder weich geworden bin?_

Ursprünglich hatten sie fest mit einer Nacht im Freien gerechnet, wie in den letzten Tagen üblich. Doch dann stand da diese Schutzhütte am Wegesrand. Eine massive Hütte aus Baumstämmen, in deren Mitte eine Feuergrube lag, umgeben von hölzernen Bänken. Im schummrigen Halbdunkel der Dämmerungwaren hier und dort Gerätschaften auszumachen: Ein Rost mit Gestell, eine Axt, rustikales Geschirr, eine hölzerne Kiste.

Eren trat durch den Türrahmen hindurch und spähte umher.

„Lass mich bitte hier", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Was?"

„Steht dort."

Annie schaute hin. An einem Wandhaken hing ein Behälter aus Ton, und die Worte standen wirklich darauf. Mit dickem Pinsel hatte jemand den kleinen Eimer verziert. Das Gefäß war mit schmalen Luftschlitzen versehen.

Eren nahm den Behälter vom Haken und hob den Deckel. „Ist noch Glut drin."

Annie warf derweil einen Blick in die Kiste. „Und Feuerholz ist auch massig da." Ein Glücksfall, schließlich basierte das Prinzip dieser Schutzhütte auf Freiwilligkeit: Jeder, der mochte, durfte sich an den Vorräten bedienen. Zum guten Benehmen bedeutete, diese Vorräte anschließend auch wieder aufzufüllen.

„Dann schlagen wir hier unser Lager auf", entschied Eren. Er trug den tönernen Eimer zur Feuergrube und kippte den Inhalt aus: Ein Knäuel aus Laub, Rinde und Erde kullerte hervor. Eren öffnete dieses Knäuel, und schließlich kamen auch sanft glühende Kohlen zum Vorschein. Annie warf Kienspäne und schließlich größere Holzstücke darauf, und schon nach kurzer Zeit brannte ein tüchtiges Feuer.

Für die Mahlzeit machten sie das Beste aus den spärlichen Nahrungsmitteln. Sie spießten Pilze auf und hängten sie über das Feuer, schlugen die Enteneier in eine rostige Pfanne.

„Ehe wir Reiner und Berthold ausfindig machen", sagte Annie, auf einem gegrillten Bissen Pilz herumkauend, „müssen wir eine Speisekammer überfallen."

„Hmhm." Eren stocherte in seiner Portion Ei herum. „Ich wünsche mir Salz."

„Ich wünsche mir Brot", versetzte sie trocken.

Eren hob den Blick. „Ich wünsche mir Braten."

„Mit dicker Soße."

„Und Kartoffeln."

„Und Eis. Vanille-Eis."

„Was ist das? Schnee?"

„Irgendwie ja." Annie lächelte schmal. „Ihr seid hier ein wenig zurück. Hast du sicher schon bemerkt?"

„Durch die Tagebücher", nickte Eren. „Luftschiffe. Automobile."

„Oh, und mehr. Für uns war dies anfangs sehr seltsam." Annie angelte den Rucksack herbei, wühlte darin herum. „Ich lese ein wenig", erklärte sie beiläufig, „Bin schließlich nur bis zum zweiten Buch gekommen."

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Eren alarmiert aufblickte. Sie zog die ersten beiden Bücher hervor und legte sie neben sich auf der Holzbank ab, buddelte dann tiefer... und tiefer... und tiefer. Bis sie schließlich inne hielt. Aufblickte.

Eisaugen.

„Es waren drei. Drei! Du bist so helle wie nasser Sand."

Eren riss die Hände in die Höhe, als hielte sie ihm die Mündung einer Muskete unter die Nase. „Unschuld! Ich plädiere auf Unschuld!"

„Wie konntest du das verpennen! Nur wegen dieser Bücher wolltest du überhaupt nach Shinganshina!"

„Ich – wir waren – du warst bewusstlos, und der Titanenstein, ich musste packen, und der Schreibtisch war zertrümmert, da lagen nur zwei, und ich dachte, es wären von vornherein nur zwei -"

„Holzkopf."

„Ich... ich habe dir deinen Stiefel gebracht."

Annie machte Anstalten, sich diesen Stiefel auszuziehen und als Wurfgeschoss zu gebrauchen.

Und dann zuckten sie beide zusammen, denn von draußen erklang das Wiehern eines Pferdes, Hufgetrappel und das Ächzen von Wagenrädern. Ein raues Männerlachen wehte zur Tür hinein.

Annie ließ hastig den Stiefel sinken.

Kurz darauf trat ein Mann in der groben Kleidung der hiesigen Dörfler herein, einen Wanderstab im Arm, als hielte er ein Gewehr. Sein Gesicht erschien im Feuerschein noch viel faltiger und lederner, als es wirklich war. Unter einem breitkrempigen Hut stand büschelweise graues Haar hervor. Nach einem Augenblick des gegenseitigen Musterns grinste er zahnlückig in die Runde.

„Grüß´ euch, Kinder. Ist noch Platz in dieser Hütte?" Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern wandte sich nach draußen. „Rolf! Martin! Ihr könnt kommen. Sind keine Räuber." Er ließ den Blick von Erens Uniform-Jacke zu Annies wandern. Eine Stirnfalte vertiefte sich etwas mehr, als ihm das grüne Einhorn auffiel. „Na, zumindest nicht _diese Art_ Räuber." Er nickte Eren zu. „Konrad mein Name, Sattler. Freut mich."

Die zwei Begleiter Konrads traten aus dem Dunkel hervor ins Licht: Einer war ein Jugendlicher in Erens und Annies Alter, der andere mochte sein Vater sein. Beide teilten sich das freundliche Begrüßerlächeln und die schwarzen, mittellangen Haare.

„Martin", stellte sich der Jugendliche vor.

„Rolf", sprach der andere, „Springer." Er sah ebenfalls das Einhorn, und das Lächeln verschwand.


	6. Chapter 6

In ihrem überreizten Geiste dachte Annie Leonhardt, dass Titanen die freundlichsten Bewohner dieser verfluchten Insel, dieses angeblichen Paradieses waren. Oder zumindest die Erträglicheren.  
[style type="normal"]Nachdem die Neuankömmlinge ihre Begrüßung ausgesprochen hatten, hing das Schweigen wie fettiger Rauch an der Decke. [/style]  
[style type="italic"]Es hätte ein ruhiger Abend werden können. [style type="normal"]Annie nickte nur in die ungefähre Richtung der Tür, ließ verstohlen die beiden Notizbücher im Rucksack verschwinden.[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Da haben wir ja das große Los gezogen." Der Mann, der sich als Rolf Springer vorgestellt hatte, ließ sich als erster auf der anderen Seite der Feuerstelle nieder. Er musterte weiterhin das Wappen auf Annies zerschlissener Uniform. „Eine Hütte unter dem Schutze der Militärpolizei. Auch wenn sie ein bisschen heruntergekommen ausschaut, die Garde des Königs." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Das Gespöttel ging Annie zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder hinaus. Ihre Erwiderung bestand lediglich aus einem Schulterzucken.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eren dagegen war... hibbeliger? Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass er ein leichtes Zittern zu unterdrücken versuchte. Seine Hände umkrampften die Kniescheiben. Und... grinste er? Oder fletschte vor Panik die Zähne?[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Für dieses Problem haben wir keinen Plan[style type="normal"], dachte sie düster. Risse ein Zehn-Meter-Titan das Dach des Häuschens weg, wüßten sie eher, was nun zu tun wäre. Sie hatten Trost gemieden, um genau dieser Situation zu entgehen, und danach hatten sie sich vor allem wegen knurrender Mägen den Kopf zerbrochen. Die Schutzhütte war wie ein kleines Geschenk erschienen, eine gemütliche Abwechslung zu den unbequemen Schlafplätzen, die sie jenseits der Mauer hatten beziehen müssen. [/style]Was wir nicht bedachten, war, dass man hier auf Leute treffen kann, die man nicht mal eben so wieder los wird. Auf Leute, die Fragen stellen können.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie hatte Eren eingeschärft, jeden unnötigen Kontakt zu vermeiden. Andernfalls würde sie tun, was nötig wäre – und er hatte sehr wohl kapiert, was sie damit meinte. Vermutlich versetzte ihn dies nun aber nur umso mehr in Panik.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Springer schien etwas zu riechen. Sein Blick ruhte nun auf Eren. „Was ist los, Junge? Ist mein Gesicht auf einem Steckbrief, oder warum schaust du mich so an?" [/style]  
[style type="italic"]Nein, nicht dein Gesicht ist das Problem. Seins ist es.[style type="normal"] Seit dem Prozess musste es etliche Illustrationen von Eren gegeben haben, gedruckt in allen möglichen Zeitungen. Der Titanen-Junge war als Schlagzeile auf den Frühstückstischen der Bürger gelandet. Nur etwas mehr als ein Monat war seitdem vergangen! [/style][/style]  
[style type="italic"][style type="normal"]Annies Zeigefinger zuckte unruhig. Eren war ein schlechter Lügner. Er würde seinen Namen hervorblöken wie das brave Schäfchen, das er war! Dann gäbe es einen Aufschrei, und den musste jemand wieder zum Schweigen bringen. [/style]Und dieser Jemand werde ich sei-[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Herr Springer!" Eren rutschte von der Bank, kein bisschen panisch, sondern geradezu... glücklich? „Schön, Sie wiederzusehen!"[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Ihr kennt euch?[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wir kennen uns?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„E-" Ein Stocken, so kurz wie die Pause zwischen zwei Herzschlägen. „Jean Kirstein, Herr Springer. War mit ihrem Sohn in der 104. Rekruten-Einheit."[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Was ist das jetzt. Flucht nach vorn?[style type="normal"] Da stand das Lämmchen vor dem Metzger, und sein Plan, um nicht geschlachtet zu werden, war zu bellen wie ein Hund?[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]Springers Miene hellte sich nach einem Moment erstaunten Schweigens auf. „Ach. Daher kommt mir dein Gesicht so vertraut vor."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]War der Kerl also wirklich Connies Vater. Die Welt innerhalb der Mauern war klein.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Besser nicht daran denken, wer die Welt erst so klein gemacht hat. [style type="normal"]Annie stellte sich lieber die Frage, ob man Jean und Connie als dicke Kumpel bezeichnen konnte. Dass Eren mit dem Stoppelkopf herumgehangen hatte, wußte sie. Doch Kirstein? [/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]Der Alte, der sich zuvor als Konrad Sattler vorgestellt hatte, hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die Bank neben Springer sacken lassen und begonnen, seine Oberschenkel zu massieren. „Uffza. Hoppelige Straßen und alte Knochen, das verträgt sich nicht. - Ihr kennt euch?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Entfernt." Springer deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Eren. „Jean Kirstein, ein Freund von Connie... Kann aber nicht mehr sagen, wann wir uns zuletzt über den Weg liefen." In seiner Stimme lag nur noch ein winziger Hauch des Zweifels. Nein, völlig überzeugt schien er nicht. Doch vermutlich sagte er sich gerade, dass er sich auch nicht das Gesicht jedes Bengels merken konnte, der ihm begegnete.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Schon länger her, Herr Springer."[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Wie lebhaft[style type="normal"]. Annie unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. [/style]So benimmt er sich also, wenn er glaubt, eine tolle Lügengeschichte zu haben.[style type="normal"] Immerhin war seine Antwort vage und damit gut.[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Mag sein, ja... In seinen Briefen hat Connie den Namen auch öfters verwendet." Springer war überzeugt genug, um die Unebenheiten der Lüge selbst zu glätten. „Und die junge Dame?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eren öffnete erneut den Mund. „Kri-..." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Annie Leonhardt. Ebenfalls 104. Rekruten-Einheit."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Nun kam sie also an die Reihe. Diesen Teil der Geschichte nahm sie selbst in die Hand.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Mein Name ist nicht von der Druckerschwärze der Käseblätter vergiftet worden. Kein Problem also, ihn zu nennen. [style type="normal"]Außerdem wollte sie sehen, wie Springer reagierte.[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]Offenbar war sie in dessen Vorstellung kein solcher Freund von Connie, wie Jean einer war. Zumindest hellte sich seine Miene diesmal nicht auf, sondern wurde wieder zu einer steinernen Fassade.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Frau Leonhardt." Er legte solch strenges Gewicht in seine Anrede, als setze er zu einer Standpauke an. „Würde es Ihren Vorgesetzten erfreuen, Ihre Uniform in einem derartig heruntergekommenen Zustand zu sehen?" Die Schärfe, mit der diese Frage um die Ecke kam, überraschte sie. „Ihr beide seht aus wie um Haaresbreite einer Sägemühle entflohen. Legt man gerade bei der Polizei nicht einen gewissen Wert auf eine saubere Uniform?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]So war das also. Jean war der Kumpel. Sie war bloß Drückeberger-Elite-Abschaum.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie lag prompt ein tüchtiges [style type="italic"]Geht Sie nichts an[/style] auf der Zunge, und sie wollte es bereits ausspucken. Doch Eren war schneller. Zu ihrem tiefsten Erstaunen. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Truppenmanöver", erklärte er sogleich, „Einheitenübergreifend." Schien Spaß am Lügen gefunden zu haben. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ausgerechnet", schnaubte Springer nach einem Moment der Stille belustigt. Eren ließ sich nicht beirren und schmückte weiter aus.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wir beide hatten dabei mit ein paar anderen kameraden die Aufgabe, die Opfer eines Titanenangriffs zu spielen. Dafür muss man immerhin auch entsprechend aussehen." Er zupfte an seinem ausgefransten und gekürzten Hosenbein, um diesen Punkt zu verdeutlichen.[/style]  
[style type="normal"][style type="italic"]Tapferer Versuch.[/style] Annie fand die Lüge mehr als durchschaubar, hatte jedoch selbst auch nichts Besseres auf Lager. Zudem: Seine Geschichte war zwar hirnrissig, doch andererseits waren sie schließlich beim Militär.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Springer schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Kundschafter und Polizei im gemeinsamen Manöver, das ist mal was Neues."[/style]  
[style type="normal"][style type="italic"]Er glaubt kein Wort davon.[/style] Annie fasste Springer näher ins Auge. [style type="italic"]Ein ehemaliger Soldat. Vielleicht sogar Offizier. Unehrenhaft aus der Militärpolizei entlassen?[/style] Der grimmige Blick auf das Einhorn-Wappen konnte allerhand bedeuten.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Neuer als ein Titan", sagte Sattler erheblich freundlicher, „der auf seiten der Kundschafter kämpfen soll, ist das ja auch nicht."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Springer grunzte unleidlich. „Doch."[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Eher Kundschafter als unehrenhafte Entlassung.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Nun... Welch ein reich gedeckter Tisch, der Dame und der Herr!" Sattler erzwang einen Themenwechsel mit einer Fröhlichkeit, die zu laut war, um nicht aufgesetzt zu sein. „Schaut, wie wäre es mit ein paar kleinen Tauschgeschäften?" Er hob einen Rucksack neben sich auf die Bank und öffnete die Verschnürung.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie wußte nicht, was sie weniger leiden konnte. Die Abneigung Springers, die immerhin ehrlich war, oder die Freundlichkeit Sattlers, die einfach nur höflich gelogen war. Sein Wunsch nach Schönwetter war so stark, dass er bei dem vorgeschlagenen Tauschgeschäft mit voller Absicht einen Kuhhandel einging. Ein paar Pilzspieße gegen Dörrfleisch und Weißbrot, noch dazu mit Kräuterbutter? [/style]  
[style type="italic"]Verstehe. Man stopfe den Streithähnen die Mäuler mit Essen.[style type="normal"] [/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]Stimmung wie auf einer Beerdigung. Zumindest ihrer Meinung nach. Eren hatte seinen Spaß. Er bedankte sich artig für das Essen und schlang eine Brotkante hinunter, ungeachtet der Blicke, die zwischen Springer und Annie getauscht wurden. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sattler berichtete, dass er und seine zwei Begleiter gerade auf dem Heimweg seien, zu einem Dorf namens Ragako. „Gute Geschäfte in Trost gemacht", erklärte er fröhlich, „Wir verkaufen alles Mögliche, müsst ihr wissen. Holzkohle. Schnitzereien. Kerzen aus Bienenwachs." Er führte die Liste noch ein wenig weiter aus. „Was man eben so produzieren kann, wenn man mitten im Wald wohnt."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Es gab Spannenderes, doch das Thema war immerhin harmlos, daher ließ Annie sich einfach berieseln. Mit halbem Ohr lauschte sie sowieso auf das, was ihr Begleiter so von sich gab.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eren unterhielt sich mit Springer und packte Geschichten aus den Jungs-Barracken aus. Offenbar war Connies Vater wirklich ebenfalls im Militär gewesen, denn sie kamen immer wieder zu dem Schluss, dass alles beim Alten geblieben war. Die Sprüche der Ausbilder, das Essen in der Messe, selbst die Hindernisbahn. Alles das Gleiche. Dann sprachen sie über die Kundschafter-Legion.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Connie erzählte schon davon: Sie waren auch einmal Kundschafter, nicht?"[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Er wußte es also[style type="normal"], dachte sie. [/style]Er wußte, dass Connies Vater einer von Seinesgleichen ist.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Früher mal." Springer nickte, und ein melancholisches Lächeln flackerte über sein Gesicht. „Bis Connie geboren wurde. Da wurde ich vernünftig, könnte man sagen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Irmgard hätte dich sonst auch verlassen", mischte sich Sattler gutmütig ein. „Meine Schwester hat deine [style type="italic"]Unvernunft[/style] lang genug ertragen, als ihr nur zu zweit wart."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Connie wollte anfangs nicht zu den Kundschaftern", warf Annie nun ein. „Ich weiß ziemlich genau, dass er zur Polizei wollte." Wie sehr viele andere Rekruten ebenfalls. Daran erinnerte sie sich. Wie nicht nur Connie, sondern sie alle mit leuchtenden Augen von Mauer Sina geredet, in ihrem Enthusiasmus vom Platz in den Top Zehn geträumt hatten. Oder zumindest fast alle. Eren war von Anfang an für die Kundschafter gewesen, Mikasa und Armin waren ihm nachgerannt. Er hatte Mina und ein paar andere begeistert und mitgerissen. Oder hätte es zumindest, wenn Trost nicht gewesen wäre.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Ohne Trost wäre ein Großteil der Top Zehn zur Polizei gegangen.[style type="normal"] Ohne Trost hätte die Vernunft gesiegt. Doch Trost war passiert, und die Unvernunft hatte eingesetzt. [/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Connie wollte, was seine Mutter sich für ihn wünschte", versetzte Springer nüchtern. „Die Polizei ist ein fauler Haufen, doch es ist sicher dort, in Sina. Sicherer als hier, seit Maria gefallen ist." Seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Er senkte den Blick auf die glimmende Feuerstelle. „Ohne Maria ist Rose unsere Letzte Grenze. Und ohne den Sieg von Trost wäre auch Rose... Nun. Da fragt man sich schon, was gewesen wäre, wenn dieser Titanen-Junge nicht aufgetaucht wäre."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Daraufhin kehrte Schweigen ein. Die Springers und Sattler deuteten die Wortlosigkeit vermutlich als eine Art andächtiges Gedenken. [/style]  
[style type="italic"]Ja, was wäre wenn[style type="normal"]. Hätte Eren das Loch nicht blockiert, wäre der Gepanzerte Titan erschienen. Auch Trosts zweites Tor wäre gefallen. Die Mauerteufel wären um eine weitere Mauer zurückgejagt worden. Flüchtlinge wären in gewaltigen Massen gen Sina gezogen. Ob man sie überhaupt eingelassen hätte? [/style][/style]  
[style type="italic"]Und Reiner, Berthold und ich hätten auf den Zug des Gründer-Titan gewartet.[style type="normal"] Da hätten sie warten können, bis sie schwarz wurden. Der Gründer-Titan war längst nicht mehr im Königshaus gewesen. Eren hatte ihn schon damals gehabt. [/style]Er hatte ihn schon länger, als ich ihn kenne.[style type="normal"] Dieser Gedanke schmerzte besonders. Sie hatte das Ziel ihrer Mission hunderte Male im Schwitzkasten gehabt. Und dabei nicht das Geringste bemerkt.[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Tjaja", sagte Sattler nun, „Gut, dass er da war." Er hielt seine Feldflasche in die Höhe. „Auf den Titanen-Jungen. Prost!"[/style]  
[style type="italic"]„Auf den Titanen-Jungen"[style type="normal"], fiel der Rest mit ein. [/style]„Prost!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Von fast allen unbemerkt, schien Eren ein Stückchen zu wachsen.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Ist das gut? Ist das schlecht? Es gefällt mir jedenfalls nicht.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Der kleine Springer hielt Annie eine Brotkante, dick mit Kräuterbutter bestrichen, unter die Nase. Als sie zugriff, missverstand er dies als Erlaubnis, reden zu dürfen.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wäre ja eigentlich auch zum Militär gegangen", sagte er, „Hab auch die ersten Tage in der Rekruten-Einheit mitgemacht... doch dann kam das Manövergerät." Er legte eine Pause ein, wie vor der Pointe eines Witzes. „Hab leider Höhenangst."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eine ihrer Augenbrauen schnellte hoch. „Wirklich." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Seine Ohren röteten sich ein klein wenig. „Oh ja, ich... ich kriege manchmal schon das Flattern, wenn ich auf eine Leiter steigen muss!" Er lachte, unsicher, denn sie tat es nicht. Und er hörte auch schnell wieder auf.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Warum?" Aus einer Laune heraus fasste sie zu. „Warum hast du dich überhaupt mustern lassen, wenn du Höhe nicht ertragen kannst?" Er wollte sie unterhalten, indem er einen Spaß auf eigene Kosten machte? Dann sollte er auch leiden.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Naja..." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Die Polizei. Dafür braucht man Punkte", zählte sie auf. „Die Mauerwache. Die arbeiten weit, weit oben. Die Kundschafter. Die haben Flügel in ihrem Wappen. Wo in Marias Namen wolltest du wohl landen?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Keine Ahnung, ich... ich hatte gehofft, meine Angst im Ernstfall zu überwinden, und..." Nicht nur seine Ohren waren nun rot. Sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe einer reifen Kirsche angenommen. Sein peinlich berührtes Grinsen war so dämlich, es erinnerte Annie an Berthold.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Nicht entschlossen genug versucht wohl", versetzte sie und biss in das Brot. Es schmeckte unverdient gut.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Martin verging die Lust. Um ihr zu entkommen, irrte sein Blick unstet im Raum umher und blieb an einem der Spieße hängen, die noch auf den Randsteinen der Feuerstelle lagen. „Oh, die da... sehen irgendwie komisch aus, oder? Eine andere Sorte?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie war erstaunt, als Eren sich daraufhin angesprochen fühlte. Er schluckte seinen derzeitigen Bissen hörbar herunter. „Oh? Die sind nur verbrannt, nichts weiter." Er nahm sich die komischen Pilze, grinste schief in die Runde. „Hab da einfach nicht aufgepasst. Werfe sie eben weg."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er marschierte zur Tür, um den Spieß zu entsorgen. Offenbar verband er dies mit einem dringenden Bedürfnis, denn er verschwand komplett nach draußen. Und kam auch nicht wieder. Annie hörte, wie er nach rechts abbog und sich durch ein knackendes Dickicht schob.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Titanen-Opfer also", sagte Springer unvermittelt. „In einem Manöver. Truppenübergreifend."[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Bin ich also wieder dran.[style type="normal"] „Titanen-Opfer", erwiderte Annie lahm. „In einem Manöver."[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Man liegt herum, röchelt und lässt sich retten?" Als sie nickte, lachte er kurz und, sie hörte es ganz deutlich, völlig unehrlich. „Verstehe. Sicherlich ein großer Spaß. Doch wohin lauft ihr zwei Kauknochen nun, so ganz ohne Gepäck? Ist das Manöver noch nicht vorbei?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Spaßeshalber versuchte sie es mit der Wahrheit. „Er bringt mich heim", sagte sie. Und war selbst überrascht, wie seltsam [style type="italic"]weich[/style] sie dabei klang.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Doch die Antwort war zu kryptisch, eine Nachfrage unvermeidlich. Auch wenn Springer sekundenkurz zögerte, vermutlich verwundert von der so gewichtig vorgebrachten Erwiderung.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Das ist nett von ihm", sagte er. „Habt ihr es noch weit?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Bis Chlorba." Chlorba war eine der Mauerstädte, westlich gelegen und damit geeignet für ein Ausschmücken der Geschichte. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Hmhm. Ohne Pferde, ohne Waffen, in zerfledderter Kleidung?" Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, in der Eren verschwunden war. „Dein Freund hat nichtmals Stiefel."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Es fällt dann unter Überlebensprüfung." Bitte sehr. Sie konnte sich auch dämliche Dinge ausdenken.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Springer musterte sie für einen langen Moment. „Verarsch mich nicht."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Ein Holzscheit knackte, ganz leise, in der Feuerstelle. Ein paar Fünkchen flatterten in die Höhe.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Als keine Antwort kam, seufzte Springer. „Eine Wette vielleicht?", schlug er murrend vor.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ja. Eine Wette."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„So, so." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von ihr ab.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Erneutes Schweigen. Nicht wie vorhin. Kein bisschen andächtig, sondern schmerzhaft peinlich.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Schließlich aber tauchte Eren wieder auf. „Ruf der Natur", erklärte er gut gelaunt, lächelte in die Runde und strich seine Handinnenflächen an den Seiten seiner ramponierten Hose ab.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie stand schnell auf. „Hättest du mal was gesagt", knurrte sie ihn an. „Ich muss auch, aber allein geh ich nicht nachts ins Dickicht. Komm!" Sie packte ihn im Vorbeigehen am Arm und zog ihn mit.[/style]  
[style type="normal"][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Seit wann hast du Angst vor der Dunkelheit?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich hab keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit!" Mit der einen Hand drängte sie die Äste von Haselsträuchern beiseite, mit der anderen Hand zerrte sie Eren mit sich. „Wir müssen reden. Wo uns niemand sonst zuhört!" [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Warum?" Er war ehrlich überrascht. „Etwa wegen Martin?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wegen – warum wegen ihm denn bitte?" Das Dickicht öffnete sich zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und seufzte entnervt. „Weil ich es vermasselt habe. Weil dein neuer bester Freund gemerkt hat, dass unsere Geschichte erstunken und erlogen ist." Auf Erens verständnislosen Blick hin warf sie die Hände in die Höhe. „ Ja, ich gebe es zu. Offenbar bin ich ein noch schlechterer Lügner als du."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Was – was hast du gesagt?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Er fragte, warum wir noch immer so zerfleddert rumlaufen. Ich sagte, wegen Überlebensprüfung. Er sagte, ich würde lügen. Ich sagte nichts. Er schlug mir vor, was ich stattdessen erzählen könnte, und ich habs erzählt."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eren schluckte leicht. „Nun... Ja, dann hat er es wohl bemerkt, ja." Unsicher kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Verflucht, was jetzt?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Das ist einfach." Annie nickte in jene Richtung, aus der die beiden gekommen waren. „Einer von uns geht wieder rein und schnappt sich den Rucksack mit den Büchern. Der andere stiehlt das Pferd. Dann ziehen wir durch bis zum Hauptquartier der Kundschafter und erledigen das Ganze."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Was?", platzte er viel zu laut hervor. „Wir können – Wir können nicht einfach abhauen und auch noch das Pferd mitnehmen!" Er hatte selbst gemerkt, dass ihm der halbe Wald hatte zuhören können, und sich nach den ersten paar Worten selbst gezügelt. Sein Wispern war scharf und flehend. „Bitte. Überlass die Angelegenheit mir. Ich rücke das wieder gerade."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Und wie? Mit einem Felsbrocken, den du irgendwo reinschiebst?", fragte sie kalt und zischend. Zugegeben, das war unfair. Doch sie war in Laune. „Warum nicht einfach gehen? Willst du unbedingt diese kleine Grillfeier fortsetzen? Um Geschichten vom Titanen-Jungen zu hören?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er stand dort, mit hängenden Schultern. Bitterlich enttäuscht. „Ich... Nein, nicht deswegen. Diese Leute, es sind einfach normale..."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Verstehe." Sie hob die Hand, mit der Innenfläche nach außen. Er verstummte wieder, und als sie erneut das Wort ergriff, klang ihre Stimme ungewöhnlich weich. Einfühlsam. Wie schwarzes Samt. „Du hast Heimweh nach diesen Leuten, nicht? Nach Menschen, die dich nicht als etwas Besonderes sehen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er nickte. „Seit Trost... seit Trost haben sich die Leute nicht mehr so benommen wie gerade hier. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich in der Nähe war." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Seit ich der Titanen-Junge bin, gibt es nur noch Wut, Hass oder nackte Angst um mich herum. Oder Tod." Die letzten Worte ließen seinen Blick wieder hart werden, und er richtete seine Augen anklagend auf sie.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie ließ die Wut an sich abprallen. „Das Los eines Wandlers. Diesem Schicksal kannst du nicht entgehen", sprach sie, noch immer in der gleichen, einfühlsamen Stimmlage, und tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Die Welt ist grausam. Und es nützt nichts, sie dafür zu verfluchen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er ballte die Fäuste. Sie legte ihre Hände darüber. „Du siehst endlich mal wieder aus wie dein gewöhnliches Selbst", sprach sie, legte die Stirn in leichte Fältchen. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo er ist, der schreiende Hitzkopf. Der, der mich in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal zerfetzen wollte. Schau, da ist er wieder."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er zog die Fäuste weg und schlug zu – sie lenkte ihn mit dem Oberarm ab, wendete eine Grifftechnik an und packte sein Handgelenk. Er schlug mit der freien Hand zu, und sie wiederholte das Spiel auf der anderen Seite. Selbst ihre Bewegungen waren irgendwie sanfter als sonst. Wann endeten ihre Techniken schon damit, dass sie beide noch auf den Füßen standen?[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir", stellte sie gleichmütig fest. „Denn ich weiß, du bist mehr als nur ein brüllender Trottel. Du hattest mehr als genug Möglichkeiten, mich loszuwerden, und du hast es nicht getan. Du hättest mich sogar an dieses Grinsegesicht in Shiganshina verfüttern können, doch stattdessen hast du mich auf ein Boot gepackt. Dir liegt also etwas an dem, was wir bald tun werden." Ihr Blick versenkte sich in Seinem. „Der Auftrag. Dein Vater. Die Rebellion."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Die Spannung hielt an. Eine kleine Weile aber nur. Dann verrauchten die Kräfte, die sich gegeneinander stemmten.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Du kennst den Plan", sagte sie.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eren nickte, nachdenklich und missmutig. „Ja... Ja, ich kenne ihn." Er machte sich unwirsch los, denn sie hielt noch immer seine Handgelenke. Nun gab sie ihn frei.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Dann sag ihn mir."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wir halten uns fern von allen, holen einfach nur Reiner und Berthold." Eren antwortete lustlos, als bete er eine Litanei herunter. „Und einen besseren Plan als zu kämpfen haben wir noch immer nicht, oder?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Möchtest wieder streiten?" [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er gab ein Ächzen von sich, als verursache bereits die Vorstellung an ein weiteres Wortgefecht Bauchschmerzen. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten ein klein wenig in die Höhe.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Du klingst wie beim Nahkampf-Unterricht... Nein. Es läuft sowieso wieder auf das Gleiche hinaus. Ich sage, wir reden immerhin von deinen Kameraden. Du erzählst mir was von Ehrenbürgern und Pflichterfüllung. Ich sage [style type="italic"]Trotzdem[/style], du sagst [style type="italic"]Keine Chance[/style]." Während er dies darlegte, breitete er die Arme aus, hob die Hände wie Waagschalen hoch und runter und stapfte umher wie auf einer Theaterbühne. Der Wald war sein Publikum. „[style type="italic"]Nein, Eren, sie werden dich einfach packen und heimschleppen! Wir schlagen ihnen gleich in die Fresse, dann wird es wenigstens eine Überraschung - [/style]Lachst du etwa?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Grimmeliger Schüler. Aber schneller Lerner." Gefiel ihr. Hatte ihr schon immer gefallen. „Mach weiter."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Einen Moment lang erstarrte er, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Dann räusperte er sich, reckte die Arme gen Himmel. „[style type="italic"]Lass uns einfach gehen, Eren, wenn du dich nicht dreschen willst! Dann folgen sie uns von allein! [/style]- Aber Annie, was wenn nicht! - [style type="italic"]Mir doch egal, selbstmörderischer Bastard, ich will heim! [/style]- Aber!" [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Plötzlich versuchte er, sich selbst in so etwas wie einen Würgegriff zu nehmen, und rollte auf dem Boden herum wie von einem bösen Geist besessen. Er röchelte etwas vom Aufgeben, vom Lernen vor dem Aufgeben, und die Pausen füllte er mit Würgelauten.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Für einen langen Moment war ihr fast zum Lachen. Auf leisen Sohlen trat Annie an das Schmierentheater heran und stupste den Hauptdarsteller mit der Fußspitze.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Was ich sage, bleibt also hängen?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er nickte. Hörte auf, sich selbst in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen, und streckte einfach alle Viere von sich. „Ja. Und daher entscheide ich mich dazu, deiner Einschätzung zu vertrauen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte sie den Haken daran. „Meiner Einschätzung? Dass wir sofort heimgehen sollten?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Dass es ohne Kampf nicht gehen wird." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Als er die Hand ausstreckte, griff sie zu und zog ihn auf die Füße.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Immerhin lernst du eine rationale Weltsicht von mir", sagte sie.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Und noch mehr." Eren klopfte sich den Staub ab, fischte in seiner Brusttasche herum und zog ein Taschentuch hervor. Darin eingeschlagen lag ein Dutzend gegrillter Pilzscheibchen, welche Annie kritisch beäugte.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wolltest du die nicht wegwerfen?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wollte sie nur nicht teilen." Er hielt ihr das Bündel hin. „Zumindest mit niemand anderem als dir."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ach?" Sie lächelte schmal, nahm mit spitzen Fingern ein Stück und betrachtete es näher. „Soll das ein Wink sein, dass du nun gelernt hast, mit Mädchen zu reden?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wenn du es so deuten willst."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Schokolade wär schöner." Sie schob sich den Pilz in den Mund. Im nächsten Moment musste sie darum kämpfen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Lecker", log sie. Nahm notgedrungen noch einen Zweiten.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Hauptsache, sind auch wirklich alle essbar." Das hatte sie im Scherz gesagt, schon am Nachmittag, während sie suchend durch die Wälder gestrichen waren.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Mit Pilzen kenne ich mich aus. Bin immerhin der Sohn eines Doktors", hatte die freundliche Antwort gelautet. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Gehen wir nun also?", fragte sie sanft, deutete mit einem Kopfnicken erneut Richtung Hütte. „Du holst den Rucksack, ich das Pferd?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er seufzte schwer. „Können wir erst noch ein wenig hier bleiben?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Hier? Jetzt?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Hier, im Wald. Jetzt, im Mondlicht." Er vollführte eine weite Geste in die Runde und lächelte gequält. „Ich meine, die Springers und Sattler haben doch sowieso längst verstanden, dass wir nicht ehrlich waren. Können wir nicht noch ein wenig sitzen, ehe wir sie bestehlen?" Er drückte ihr das Tuch mit den Pilzscheibchen in die Hand. „Du kriegst auch alle."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie wollte gar nicht alle. Sie wollte keinen einzigen mehr davon. Die Dinger schmeckten einfach nur pappig, mit einem Hauch Brennessel und Zitrone. Doch nachdem sie Eren dermaßen in die Enge getrieben hatte, fühlte sich Annie seltsam verpflichtet, ihm nun einen Gefallen zu tun. Dies bedeutete, seine Geste zu honorieren.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Ja, er tut mir leid.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie setzten sich hin, auf die Wurzeln einer Eiche, die wie flache, hölzerne Mauern aus dem Boden ragten. Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung raschelte ein kleines Tier im Gras. Irgendwo im dunklen Wald ertönte der Schrei einer Eule.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie zwang sich die Pilze hinein, schluckte erleichtert den letzten Bissen und stopfte das Taschentuch in ihre Brusttasche. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich mag die Wälder", sagte sie leise. „Mein Vater, er war früher Förster. Wir lebten in einer kleinen Hütte, näher am Wald als am nächsten Nachbarhaus."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eren gab nur ein leises Brummen von sich. Sie fuhrt fort.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wenn ich heim komme, dann gehe ich in die Wälder. Vater hat versprochen, dass wir tun werden, was immer ich mag. Also wird es so kommen. Das Haus wird auf einem Berg stehen, rundherum umgeben von grünen Tannenwäldern und großen, blauen Seen." Sie bewegte die Hand, als male sie mit sanften Pinselstrichen ein Bild in die leere Luft. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Das klingt schön."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Hmhm." Sie verspürte mit einem Male eine Art schleichender Mattigkeit. Als läge sich eine schwere Wolldecke auf sie, wärmend und geborgen haltend. Sie wandte den Kopf in Erens Richtung. „Wenn du willst, kannst du mich dann besuchen. Wenn deine Aufgabe im Widerstand beendet ist."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Werde ich bestimmt."[/style]  
[style type="italic"][style type="normal"]Sie lachte leise. [/style]Nun lade ich schon Besucher ein. Für das Danach. [/style]  
[style type="italic"][style type="normal"]„Na dann", machte sie, und sie war glücklich, auch wenn sie annahm, dass Eren sie wohl eher so rasch wie möglich vergessen wollte, wenn all dies erst vorbei war. [/style]Aber wen stört das. Es macht Spaß, es sich vorzustellen.[style type="normal"] Ein seltsamer Gedanke, der ihr da kam. Doch vielleicht fühlte es sich eben so an, eine Sache zuende zu bringen.[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich wurde zum Wandler, da lag schon Schnee auf den Bergspitzen, aber nicht im Tal." Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zu dem Wipfeldach der Eiche hinauf. „Also wird es Herbst sein." Ihre Zunge war schwer. In ihrer Brust flackerte ein angenehm warmes Feuer. Es kroch in ihre Glieder. „Ich werde... noch sechs Male den Herbst sehen, ehe meine Zeit... abläuft."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Hm?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Sechs... Ich hab noch sechs..." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Annie?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Bin wach, ja..." Warmes Wachs floß in ihre Lider. Sie fielen zu. „Ich bin noch wach."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Dann schlief sie ein.[/style]  
[style type="normal"][/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er ärgerte sich ein wenig. Was hatte Annie mit den sechs Malen gemeint? Doch es half nun eben nichts mehr. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eren kniete über ihr, fühlte ihren Puls an Hals und Handgelenk. Er legte das Ohr an ihre Brust und lauschte auf den Herzschlag. Sie lebte noch, und sie würde überleben, da war er sich ganz sicher. Trotz der gewaltigen Überdosis an Dumpfrotem Hahnenröhrling, die er ihr untergeschummelt hatte. Er öffnete ihren Mund ein wenig und erwartete halb, dass sich ein winziges Fädchen Rauch aus ihrer Kehle schlängeln würde, doch da war nichts zu sehen. Ein gutes Zeichen?[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Dumpfroter Hahnenröhrling. Den jeder stehen lässt, nur mein Vater nicht. Aus einem einzigen Hütchen davon erstellt er ein Schlafmittel, das besser wirkt als jedes andere. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Als er die Pilze gesehen hatte, war sich Eren noch überhaupt nicht sicher gewesen. Ob er sie brauchte. Ob sie überhaupt wirken würden, wie er es sich wünschte, nachdem sie über der offenen Flamme geröstet worden waren. Nun hatte sich beides bestätigt. Ja, er hatte die Pilze definitiv gebraucht. Und sie wirkten selbst auf Annie, auf einen Wandler. Hanji würde diesen Dingern vermutlich ein ganzes Beet im Garten widmen, sobald sie davon erfuhr.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Dieser Pilz... Das Wissen um seine Wirkung hatte nur mein Vater. Und er hatte dieses Wissen nicht, weil er einfach genial war oder etwas in dieser Art. [style type="normal"]Nein. Grischa Jäger war ein Mann aus einer anderen Welt gewesen, und sein Wissen stammte von dort. [/style]Aus Marley.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Einige Momente später erschien Eren im Eingang der Schutzhütte. Annie Leonhardt hing wie ein Sack Kartoffeln über seiner Schulter. Trotz dieser Last versuchte er einen anständigen Salut, bekam jedoch lediglich die Faust aufs Herz.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Die drei anderen Anwesen starrten ihn an, als stünde er splitterfasernackt vor ihnen.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Herr Springer!", rief er aus, „Eren Jäger! Von Kundschafter zu Kundschafter, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"][/style]  
[style type="normal"][/style]


	7. Chapter 7

Der erste Sinn von ihr, der wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war der Geruchsinn. Ein Duft schoss ihr durch die Nase ins Hirn, giftig wie ein Schlangenbiss. Annies Augenlider flatterten und flogen auf. Eine Gestalt, die sich gerade noch über sie gebeugt hatte, zuckte zurück.

„Hoppla", erklang eine freundliche Stimme, „Schau, da ist sie wieder unter den Lebenden."

Licht. Tageslicht. Annie kniff die Augen wieder zusammen, während bereits Tränen im Anmarsch waren. Ihre Kehle, wie mit Pappe gestopft. Unter ihr, die Weichheit eines Federbettes. Auf ihr, eine leichte Decke.

„Riechsalz tut sein Werk immer, auch wenn es nicht besonders angenehm ist", sprach die Stimme, die Annie nun eindeutig einer Frau zuordnen konnte. „Tut mir leid, Liebes, doch noch länger wollte ich dich wirklich nicht liegen lassen. Du musst aufstehen."

Annies Zunge schien am Gaumen festzukleben. Schwer und pelzig fühlte sie sich an. Erneut zwang sie die Augen auf, blickte der Frau ins Gesicht. Nicht mehr jung, aber auch noch nicht wirklich alt. Es gab nur feine Lachfältchen, noch keine Krähenfüße.

Kraft hatte die Frau auch noch. Sie ergriff Annies Arm und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen. Sofort überkam sie ein Hauch von Schwindel, gefolgt vom brennenden Bedürf, die Blase zu entleeren.

 _Wo bin ich?_ Das wollte sie fragen. Doch hervor kam nur ein Röcheln.

„Kein Grund, mir wortreich zu danken", scherzte die Frau. „Ich bin übrigens Irmgard Springer. Komm hoch, dein Kreislauf wird schon wieder in Schwung kommen. Möchtest du Wasser?"

Die Umgebung klärte sich ein wenig. Annie erkannte, dass sie in der unteren Etage eines Stockbettes gelegen hatte. Als sie nun aufgesetzt wurde und Irmgard die Beine ihrer Patientin über die Bettkante schob, packte sie mit der freien Hand das Gestell, um nicht von einem weiteren Schwindelanfall überwältigt zu werden. Sie war entkleidet worden, bis auf die Unterwäsche.

„Kl...", machte sie, würgte an dem Wort wie an einem zu großen Bissen zähen Fleisches. „Klo."

„Sicherlich, sicherlich. Beginnen wir mit dem, was man im Sitzen tun kann."

Gab es etwas Erniedrigenderes für Annie Leonhardt, als auf einen Nachttopf geholfen zu werden? Mit zittrigen Beinen wurde sie durch den Raum geführt.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um irgendwas", sagte Irmgard derweil fürsorglich. „Du wirst essen, du wirst baden, und du wirst dich gut fühlen."

Sie widersprach nicht. Konnte sie gar nicht. Wollte auch gar nicht. Ihr Kopf schien vollgestopft mit weichen Federwölkchen. Erinnerungen kamen nur langsam wieder hoch. Wald. Sie waren im Wald gewesen. In der Hütte. Mit den anderen. Dann war sie mit Eren nach draußen gegangen, unter den Baum... Und dann...

 _Eren._ Ein Gedanke wie ein Eiszapfen. Prompt schwemmte Übelkeit über sie herein, und sie übergab sich in einen Kübel, den Irmgard ihr reaktionsschnell hinhielt.

„Was für ein armes Ding du doch bist."

Wenig später saß sie in einem Badezuber, und das heiße Wasser sorgte wirklich für so etwas wie Wohlgefühl. Sie bekam Tee, der ihren Kopf klärte und den sauren Geschmack aus Mund und Rachen entfernte. Ihre bösen Vorahnungen vertrieb das Bad zwar nicht, doch sie lenkte sich vorerst noch mit der drängendsten Frage ab, indem sie beobachtete, wie das Wasser sich allmählich trübte.

Irmgard Springer saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Zuber, mit Annies zerschlissener Kleidung in den Händen. Nachdenklich kratzte die ältere Dame mit dem Daumennagel über eine harte, dunkelrote Schmutzstelle am Ärmelrest.

„Ich erkenne eingetrocknetes Blut", sagte sie leise, „wenn ich ich es sehe, weißt du?"

Annie erwiderte nichts.

„Dies ist keine Farbe."

Schweigen war die Antwort.

„Ist es dir recht, wenn ich diese Uniform wegwerfe?"

„Ja." Betreten senkte sie den Blick. „Danke."

In die Wanne hinein hatte man ihr noch helfen müssen. Heraus kletterte sie allein, und Frau Springer gab ihr eine erdbraune Hose sowie ein hellgrünes Hemd zum Anziehen. Der Schnitt der Kleider verriet Annie, wer der eigentliche Besitzer sein musste.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte, wo bin ich eigentlich?"

„In Ragako."

Wie befürchtet.

„Augen wie eine furchtbar saure Wildkatze", begrüßte Rolf Springer sie kurz darauf, am Küchentisch sitzend und einen Keil Holz mit dem Schnitzmesser bearbeitend. Eine Jagdflinte lehnte an seinem Stuhl. „Du strahlst vor Lebenslust."

„Wo ist er."

„Wer, kleines Einhorn?", versetzte er ungerührt. „Jean? Oder Eren Jäger?"

 _Wie befürchtet._ Annie kämpfte um die nächsten paar Atemzüge. Bleigewichte schienen ihre Füße am Boden zu verankern, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl, langsam vom Erdboden wegzudriften.

„Eren Jäger. Sagen Sie mir, wo er ist."

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Er log. Sie war sich sicher, dass er log. Es musste einfach so sein. _Denn andernfalls stehe ich erneut mit leeren Händen da._ Sie ballte die Fäuste. _Denn dann ist Eren Jäger wieder irgendwo innerhalb der Mauern unterwegs und ich weiß nicht, wo. Denn dann habe ich den Besitzer der Kommando-Fähigkeit, den Sohn des Diebes des Gründer-Titanen, verloren._

Denn dann würde sie nicht nach Hause gehen können. Nicht sofort, nicht in ein paar Tagen. Nicht, ehe sie ihn nicht wieder gejagt und gefangen hatte.

„Du scheinst Wurzeln geschlagen zu haben", ließ sich plötzlich wieder Springer hören, „Öffne deiner Zähne Gehege. Lasse deiner Rede freien Lauf. Oder setz dich einfach und iss." Er zeigte auf einen Teller am anderen Ende des Tisches. Zwei Scheiben Brot mit Käse lagen darauf. „Du wirst mir wohl so oder so nicht erzählen, was wirklich los ist."

Annie ignorierte die Aufforderung. „Wo ist Eren Jäger?", fragte sie nochmals, tonlos diesmal. „Bitte. Sagen Sie mir, wo er ist." _Ich flehe dich an, du..._ „Ich flehe Sie an."

Schweigen. Rolf Springer schwieg lang auf diese Worte hin.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", erwiderte er schließlich. „Er sagte einfach, dass es so besser wäre. Er lieh sich ein Pferd und ritt Richtung Osten, so viel kann ich dir sagen. Doch darüber hinaus?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr dann damit fort, das Holzstück mit dem Schnitzmesser zu bearbeiten. „Er wird in ein paar Tagen wieder da sein. So lang bist du unser Gast."

„Gast." Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Ein Gast bin ich? Keine Gefangene?"

Springers Stimme wurde schärfer. „Warum solltest du so etwas sein. Der Titanen-Bengel war verstockt wie ein Fisch! Sag du es mir, sollte ich dich fesseln und knebeln und in den Kartoffelkeller werfen?"

 _Würde dir nichts nützen_ , dachte sie bei sich. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn ich will, kann ich also gehen? Niemand hält mich auf?"

„Eren Jäger wünschte sich, dass du hier bleibst und die Füße still hältst, aber ja. Wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du gehen. Titanen-Bengel sagte das auch. _Will sie gehen, dann lasst sie._ So waren seine Worte." Als er Eren weiter zitierte, riss er in gespielter Panik die Hände in die Höhe. „ _Bloß nicht aufhalten!_ Von mir aus, ganz ehrlich."

Ihr erster Gedanke war, loszustürmen. Mit Titanen-Schritten durch den Wald und über die Wiesen, zum Hauptquartier der Kundschafter. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo das lag, doch sie würde es schon finden. Und wenn sie kreuz und quer rennen musste! _Und dann alter Plan, neues Glück. Scheiß auf alles und jeden._ Sie würde heim gehen. Sie würde ihn nach Marley schleifen. Sie würde ihn stutzen, wie sie es von Anfang an hätte tun sollen, und sie würde schwimmen, um das Festland zu erreichen. Ja, von Anfang an, von Anfang an.

Sie marschierte zur Tür, und Bodendielen knarrten unter ihren Füßen. Durch puren Willen schien sich bereits ein Blitz in ihrem Körper zu regen, bereit zum Einschlag, nur auf den Funken wartend, der mit Blut gezündet wurde.

„Er sagte auch", ließ sich Rolf Springer noch einmal hören, „ _Ich hole weitere Verbündete. Mehr treue Gefährten._ Er legte so großen Wert auf diese Formulierung, dass er mir sogar einen Zettel da ließ."

Annie stutzte und wandte den Kopf in Springers Richtung. Der ehemalige Kundschafter hielt ein Blatt Papier zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in die Höhe. Sie nahm es, und der Geruch von Holzkohle und Pfefferminzöl streifte ihre Nase.

 _Von Herzen hoffe ich, dass dieses Buch in den Händen eines treuen Kameraden liegt._ So stand es da auf dieser Seite, welche die Allererste im ersten Notizbuch gewesen war. Bis Eren sie offenbar herausgerissen hatte.

Annie Leonhardt blieb in Ragako.

Er schrie vor Panik, als sie ihn in die Tiefe schubste.

Martin stürzte, mit den Armen rudernd, mehrere Meter tief. Dann schlug er in einem Heuhaufen auf. Staub wölkte auf.

Annie spähte vom oberen Stockwerk der Scheune aus über die Kante. „Lebst du noch?"

Zunächst kam keine Antwort. Dann aber raschelte es in dem Bündel, und Martin wälzte sich frei. Er war bleich wie geronnene Milch und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Hast du noch immer Angst vor der Höhe?", fragte Annie. Als Martin aufblickte, konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob das Kopfnicken vom Geschlotter kam oder eine ehrliche Antwort war.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das hilft!"

 _Tja, aber was anderes fällt mir auch nicht ein._ „Komm wieder rauf."

Annie konnte nichts dafür. Das versicherte sie sich selbst, während sie beobachtete, wie Martin die Leiter wieder hochkletterte. Er selbst war angekommen und hatte erneut das Militär-Thema aufgegriffen. Und damit seine Angst vor Höhen. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie nicht ein paar Tricks kennen würde.

„Ich kenne nur das, was auch alle anderen gemacht haben, um sich an Höhe zu gewöhnen."

„Wollen wir das nicht versuchen?"

Sie hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun. Seit ihrem Beschluss, nicht wie ein tobsüchtiges Ungeheuer durch das Rose-Territorium zu heizen, saß sie ohnehin nur herum. Und wartete im Grunde auf ihre Henker. Eren wollte mehr Verbündete holen? Er wußte, sie war dagegen gewesen. Darum hatte er sie kalt gestellt. Irgendwie respektierte sie diesen Zug wohl, denn Eren tat im Grunde wieder nur, wofür sie ihn sowieso bewunderte: Er ging gegen den Strom. Er rebellierte gegen das Schicksal.

 _Rebellier gegen das Schicksal, so viel du willst. Aber bitte nicht gegen mich!_

Nun, er hatte es getan, und er würde sein Blaues Wunder erleben. Was glaubte er, was passieren würde. Dass man sie, den Weiblichen Titan, akzeptierte? Gar als Verbündete betrachtete und nicht direkt am Galgen aufknüpfen wollte? Nein, da war sie Realist.

 _Also warte ich einfach hier. Und schaue, was passiert._ Denn das war einfach. Es war eine Flucht, ohne dass man dabei rennen musste.

Martin erklimmte den Dachboden. Inzwischen hatte ihn der Schüttelfrost wieder verlassen. Käsig war er jedoch noch immer. Stroh steckte überall in seinen Kleidern. Er zupfte die Halme heraus, die besonders fies stechen mussten.

„Du... du hast von einer zweiten Variante gesprochen?"

„Ja." Sie nahm ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn wieder zu der offenen Luke. Er sträubte sich ganz instinktiv, doch wen sollte das aufhalten. „Komm, wir probieren es rückwärts", erklärte sie, „Vielleicht ist es angenehmer für dich, wenn du dabei nicht runterschaust."

Diesmal schrie er noch lauter. Um ein Haar hätte er sie mit runter gezogen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so verbissen, zum Militär zu gehen?", fragte sie, als er erneut über die Leiter nach oben gestiegen war. „Werde doch Händler, wie dein Onkel. Oder züchte Pferde oder so etwas."

„Nein." Er lächelte tapfer. „Ich gehe zum Militär. Mein Beschluss, mein Ziel!"

„Dann flieg."

Er flog nicht, er fiel bloß. Er startete rückwärts, doch drehte sich auf die Seite, ehe er im Heu abtauchte.

„Was ist der Grund für diesen Beschluss?" Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Sag mir nicht, du willst die Menschheit vor den Titanen bewahren oder etwas in dieser Art?"

„Oh, nein nein." Er klimmte die Leiter hoch, hustete Staub und grinste dämlich. „Ganz ehrlich? Du bist der Grund."

„Bekloppt?"

„Nein nein." Er stand noch ganz oben auf der Leiter, blickte freudig über ihre fassungslose Miene zu ihr empor. „Gut, nicht nur du bist der Grund. Dein Freund auch. Schau, er... er hat sich wirklich einen gewaltigen Kopf um dich gemacht, als du ohnmächtig warst."

„Du nennst ihn einen Freund von mir, nachdem er mich betäubt und zurückgelassen hat?"

„Nun ja..." Martin lächelte schief. „Er sagte, er habe gute Gründe."

„Sagte er das." Sie schnaubte. „Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht."

„Na, Kameradschaft." Er hievte sich hoch. „Ich glaube, er tut, was auch immer er tut, aus Kameradschaft. Und das finde ich einfach... beeindruckend."

„Kameradschaft", versetzte sie leise und bitter, „ist doch bloß Zwang. Stecke Leute in die gleiche Uniform, und sie fangen sogleich an, sich aufzuführen wie Freunde oder Verwandschaft. Daran ist nichts beeindruckend oder herzerwärmend oder erstrebenswert."

Sie schmiss ihn runter. Er schrie, ohne dass eine Veränderung zu verzeichnen war.

 _Kameradschaft. Was für ein langweiliger Grund._ Während sie auf ihn wartete, gingen ihre Gedanken auf einen Ausflug. Nicht zu den seligen Tagen der Ausbildung in der Rekruten-Einheit, sondern weiter zurück. _Die Teilnehmer des Krieger-Programmes, die hatten immerhin interessante Gründe, zur Armee zu gehen._ Sie selbst vielleicht nicht, nein. Annie war gegangen, weil Papa es wollte. Und weil Papa niemals mehr und niemals weniger als vollständigen Gehorsam verlangt hatte, war Papas Wille eben der Marschbefehl gewesen. Andere Kinder hatten stets schönere Geschichten gehabt. Natürlich, auch da gab es Wiederholungen. Für viele ging es einfach nur um die Familie. Bei Berthold war das der Fall gewesen. Und Marcel. Einfache Gründe. Wirkungsvolle Gründe.

 _Bei Reiner auch._ Irgendetwas Obskures hatte es mit seiner Mutter auf sich gehabt. Seinen Vater würde er sehen, wenn er als Krieger von der Insel heimkehrte, triumphierend, den Gründer-Titanen im Gepäck.

 _Aber... war da nicht noch etwas anderes gewesen?_ Sie presste, plötzlich nachdenklich, die Lippen aufeinander. Mit Reiner war sie nicht mehr besonders gut klar gekommen, seitdem er zum Anführer der Krieger-Truppe geworden war. Unterschiedliche Meinungen waren aufeinander geprallt, verschiedene Ansichten über das weitere Vorgehen. Besonders, als sie sich unter die Rekruten gemischt hatten. Er hatte seinen Spaß gehabt, eindeutig, und das hatte sie ihm auch gesagt. Gefallen hatte ihm das nicht.

 _Doch ich bin mir sicher, er hat nicht mehr von seinem ominösen Vater gesprochen. Nicht mehr seit der Ankunft hier._

Ein unheimliches Gefühl beschlich sie. Eines, das ein Kribbeln auslöste, tief unten im Bauch und zwischen den Schulterblättern. Es war kein Schlechtes.

„Magst du etwas für mich machen, Martin?", wandte sie sich an den kleinen Springer, der soeben wieder neben ihr anlagte.

„Hm?" Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Klar, gern! Was kann ich machen?"

„Besorg mir ein leeres Notizbuch und Schreibzeug." Sie nahm ihn sanft am Arm. „Außerdem... Holzkohle. Und Pfefferminzöl."

„In... In Ordnung? Schreibzeug haben wir zuhause, und das andere, das kriegen wir von Onkel Konrad, nehme ich an..."

„Gut." Sie lächelte. Trat einen Schritt rückwärts, ins Leere. Zerrte ihn mit runter.

Das leere Buch sowie Tintenfässchen und Federkiele in den Armen, kehrte sie ins Gästezimmer zurück und verriegelte die Tür. Martin lief einen Augenblick später von außen dagegen.

„Au."

„Tut mir leid." Sie breitete die Schreibutensilien auf dem kleinen Tisch aus. „Gib Bescheid, wenn du die Holzkohle und das Öl hast."

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte Annie auf dem Zimmer. Sie schrieb. Zuallererst kopierte sie jene Seite mit der Kameraden-Widmung, indem sie Grischa Jägers Handschrift abpauste. Sie achtete auf jeden T-Strich und jeden I-Punkt, jeden Haken und jede Schleife. Als kurz darauf Martin anklopfte, öffnete sie die Tür, zog die bestellten Gegenstände zu sich hinein und knallte wieder zu. Legte den Riegel vor. Sie brauchte Ruhe. Sie brauchte Konzentration. Außerdem war es ohnehin besser, wenn Martin nicht einen einzigen Satz von dem las, was sie nun aufschrieb.

Annie verfasste die Geschichte des Widerstandes. Den genauen Wortlaut hatte sie nicht mehr im Kopf, doch hoffte sie, dass dies auch nicht wichtig war. Sie schrieb einfach nur vom Leid der Unterdrückten und dem mutigen Plan der Rebellen, und als sie überhaupt nicht mehr sicher war, was sie vor Tagen in Shiganshina überhaupt gelesen hatte, dichtete sie einfach dazu, was ihr gefiel. Sie hoffte nicht auf Wahrheit oder Genauigkeit. Sie hoffte auf die Pfade der Titanen und auf mentale Anker, die vor Jahren entweder gesetzt worden waren oder nicht, und die nun entweder greifen würden oder nicht. Und vielleicht hoffte sie auch, dass zumindest Reiner von dieser Geschichte berührt werden würde. War er nicht leidenschaftlich besessen von der Idee, die Welt vor den Titanen zu bewahren? Vor den Mauer-Titanen? Warum nicht das mit den Zielen des Widerstandes verbinden.

 _Vielleicht hast du ja die Eier_ , dachte Annie bei sich, _Vielleicht, Reiner, hast du die Eier, deine Familie hängen zu lassen._ Ein grausamer Gedanke, bei dem sie einen kleinen Stich verspürte. Sie selbst hatte diese Entscheidung nicht auf den Schultern. Und nun war sie drauf und dran, Reiner in diese Zwickmühle zu schieben?

Sie zerkrümelte Holzkohle und streute die Bröckchen zwischen die Seiten, tränkte die Fingerspitzen in Pfefferminzöl und rieb es in den Einband. _Ja. Ja, ich schiebe ihn da hinein._ Ihre Hände waren schwarz und stanken bestialisch.

Die Dämmerung brach herein, als Annie den Federkiel endgültig beiseite legte. Verspannt vom Steiß bis zum Nacken bog sie den Rücken durch und streckte die Arme, bis die Gelenke ein Knacken von sich gaben. War sie müde? Ja. War sie zufrieden mit ihrem Tagewerk? Sehr!

 _Wenn du das liest, Reiner, dann will ich hören, wie du Grischa Jägers Schreibstil lobst._ _Na gut... Es soll mir reichen, wenn du dich dem Widerstand anschließt._

Sie gab sich der Zuversicht hin und lächelte.

Denn die Welt war ein freundlicher Ort, und Geschichten endeten gut.

Klopfen. „Annie?" Martin war wieder zurück.

Annie zögerte kurz, dann stand sie auf und entriegelte die Tür. „Was gibt es?", fragte sie, öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt weit und spähte hindurch.

Martin stand dort, einen Holzbecher in der Hand haltend. „Magst was trinken?" Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung hinter sich. „Da draußen ist ein Händler, der verschenkt ein ganzes Fass hiervon."

„Verschenkt?"

„Ehe es schlecht wird, sagt er. Zum Anködern, sagt Onkel Konrad. Wie auch immer, es schmeckt toll! Alle sind begeistert."

Sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter, nahm den Becher und schnupperte. „Süß", befand sie nach einem Schluck. „Nicht schlecht." _Überhaupt nicht schlecht._ Sie nahm noch einen kräftigeren Zug. Und stutzte dann. Ihr war, als ob... „Ich kenne diesen Geschmack."

„Echt?" Martin machte große Augen. „Der Händler sagte, der Saft käme von Bana... Bananen, ja, komisches Wort. Gäbe es höchstens in den Gärten der Reichen, in Mauer Sina. Echt schwer, dran zu kommen, sagte er."

Bananen innerhalb der Mauern? Annie hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. Selbst in Mauer Sina gab es solche – _Scheiße!_

Unvermittelt schlug sie Martin den Becher aus der Hand. Der Krug dotzte auf den Boden, verspritzte den kläglichen Rest des Inhalts auf dem Boden.

„Bring mich zu ihm!" Annie stieß Martin vorwärts, den Flur hinunter und Richtung Haustür. „Zeig mir den Kerl, schnell schnell schne-"

Der Flur, im einen Moment noch von der Abendsonne erhellt, wurde schwarz. Vor dem Fenster stand Zeke Jäger, siebzehn Meter hoch, den Kopf in den Nacken legend. Und brüllend.

Sie fraß einen Menschen. Dann noch einen. Dann hörte sie auf zu zählen.

Annie durchlebte einen Albtraum, vom dem es kein Erwachen gab. Mit dutzenden anderer Verdammter stapfte und schwankte und schlurfte sie durch das Rose-Territorium. Denn sie war ein Titan, wie die Dörfler von Ragako auch. Und sie war nicht der, der sie sonst war. Andernfalls hätte Zeke sie erkannt.

Der Tier-Titan stampfte neben dem Rudel wie ein Schäfer neben seiner Herde. Zu Beginn, als er die frisch rekrutierten Titanen aus dem Dorf geführt hatte, hatten seine Augen sekundenkurz auf ihr geruht, doch dann hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt und einen knappen Befehl geknurrt. Sie hatten sich in Marsch gesetzt.

Annie dachte noch. Und weil sie noch dachte, war sie noch. Aber... Was war sie? Nur ein Nervenbündel, Länge ein Meter, Weite zehn Zentimeter? Nur noch die Schwachstelle? Oder noch ein Mensch, mit einem echten Körper?

 _Wenn ich es recht bedenke, bin ich so oder so kein echter Mensch._ Konzentration. Fokus.

 _Die Höhle. Wieder die Höhle, mit dem Teppich aus Knochen und dem schweren, schwarzen, steinernen Tisch. Nur dass diesmal keine Leiche auf diesem Tisch lag, und Annie konnte sich auch nicht frei bewegen, so wie sonst. Sie hing an der Wand, festgezurrt von Muskelsträngen, und ihr gegenüber stand der Weibliche Titan, genauso gefesselt._

„ _Was ist das hier?" Annie pfiff durch die Zähne. „Heh."_

 _Der Kopf des Weiblichen Titanen ruckte hoch. Sie lächelte schmal zur Begrüßung._

„ _Hängen wir fest?"_

 _Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Ganges._

 _Annie blickte dorthin. Wo der Tier-Titan stand. Er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, rührte sich kein bisschen. Stand einfach nur da wie eine Art Wächter. Ein Wächter, der gar nicht wußte, wen er da gefangen gesetzt hatte._

„ _Zeke!" Annie versuchte es mit Schreien. „Zeke Jäger! Hörst du mich, du dummer Affe!"_

 _Doch er hörte nicht._

Sie versetzten die Landbevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken. Reiter flohen vor ihnen und entkamen fast immer. Wer zu Fuß floh, wurde schreiend und kreischend in weit aufgerissene Münder geschoben.

Annie fraß einen Kundschafter. Zumindest einen Teil von ihm.

Verführerisch war es, einfach loszulassen. Zu verschwinden in der Geistlosigkeit. Vielleicht müsste sie dann nicht mehr zusehen, nicht mehr zuhören, nicht mehr riechen und fühlen und schmecken? Doch Nein. Sie blieb, während die Nacht hereinbrach und der Vollmond hoch oben am Himmel stand. Während die Horde, vom Tier-Titan geführt, zu einer Burg gelotst wurde. Zum Kämpfen. Zum Fressen. Während die Kundschafter diesen Rückzugsort verteidigten und dabei starben. Während plötzlich ein Blitz die Nacht erhellte und ein wirbelndes, tobendes, keifendes und schnappendes Untier auf sie herunterfiel!

Annie riss die Augen auf – ihre _menschlichen_ Augen. Kurz sah sie nichts, absolut nichts, denn es war stockfinster dort, wo sie, der Mensch, war. Der Anblick des verrückten Kobolds, der nun mit Klauen und Zähnen unter die Monster fuhr, riss sie aus jeglicher Lethargie hervor!

Der Kiefer-Titan. Marcels Mörder. Er war hier. Und der Tier-Titan, er war es nicht mehr.

 _Der Wächter vor der Knochenhöhle war fort._

Die Fähigkeit Zekes schwand, zumindest für Annie, die selbst ein Wandler war. Sie gewann Stück für Stück Kontrolle über den Titanen-Körper, in dem sie steckte. Und keinen Moment zu früh! Denn der Turm stürzte ein, als brüllende Lawine aus Stein. Annies Titan riss die Arme schützend über den Kopf, als das Gebäude auf sie alle niederhagelte und sie unter sich begrub, und begann rasch, sich wieder frei zu graben. Ein hartes Stück Arbeit, denn dieser Leib war wirklich schwach und schmächtig.

Sie wälzte sich aus den Trümmern.

Es war schon wieder Morgen. Wann war bloß die Sonne aufgegangen?

„Ey, du potthässliches Ding! Mach sie fertig, sieh zu!"

Annie stemmte sich gerade hoch – da sah sie den Kiefer-Titan auf sich zufliegen. Er schlug die Klauen in ihre Schulter, um abzubremsen und einen Halt zu finden, und schwang sich auf ihren Rücken, um ihr in den Nacken zu beißen.

 _Oh bitte nein!_ Panisch griff Annie hinter sich, doch der Kiefer-Titan wehrte die schwachen Versuche, ihn zu packen, ab. Er riss das Maul auf und biss zu! Annie spürte, wie die Zähne eindrangen. Durch die zähe Titanenhaut, bis zu ihrem weichen, menschlichen Körper. Die Spitzen von Schneidezähnen trafen ihre Schultern – und dann war der Kiefer-Titan plötzlich weg. Abgerissen und beiseite geschleudert.

Schmerz. Blut. Annies Rücken, ihr menschlicher Rücken, brannte wegen der geschlagenen Wunde und war nass. Doch sie lebte noch. Und sie nutzte die Chance. Sie wandelte, und der Weibliche Titan platzte aus dem Nacken des schwächlichen Dinges hervor.

 _Ja!_ Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte. _Ja! JA!_

Als sie herumfuhr, sah sie ihren Retter, der den Kiefer-Titan von ihr weg gerissen hatte. Sie erkannte ihn trotz seiner verzerrten Gesichtszüge. Gerade wand sich der Kiefer-Titan aus Martins Griff, wirbelte um ihn herum und zog die krallenscharfen Finger durch seinen Nacken.

 _Nein._

Er fiel. Dampfte. Löste sich auf. Starb.

Der Weibliche Titan stand dort, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

Der Kiefer-Titan flitzte über die Trümmer, schwang sich auf die Spitze eines Schutthaufens und kauerte sich dort hin, kichernd wie eine Krähe.

„ _Hahaha... Duuu..."_

Die eisblauen Augen des Weiblichen Titan richteten sich aus der Höhe herab auf ihn.

„ _DU."_

Sie erhaschte aufgeregte Stimmen von irgendwo hinter ihr. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf dorthin, und ein freudloses Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

 _Wie schön. So viele bekannte Gesichter._ Annie Leonhardt freute sich natürlich sehr, ihre alten Kameraden wiederzutreffen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihren Freunden Unglück zu bringen pflegte, oder?


	8. Chapter 8

Sie alle zu töten war das Erste, was sie tat.

Der Weibliche Titan wandte sich den ehemaligen Dörflern von Ragako zu, denn einige Wenige standen noch. Sie wälzten sich aus den Trümmern des eingestürzten Turmes, nicht anders, als es Annie selbst eben noch getan hatte. Manche waren schon frei, richteten ihre Blicke auf die vier Menschen und zwei Wandler und schlurften heran. Einer sprang sogar, doch wurde im Fluge von einem hochschießenden Knie getroffen. Der Kopf schnappte zurück, riss fast komplett ab.

Es ging schnell. Zekes Fähigkeit hatte das Potenzial, wahre Kämpfer zu erschaffen, doch hier hatte er seine Kunst schleifen lassen. Das Titanen-Serum zu schlucken war nicht optimal. So schuf es noch derbere, gröbere Karikaturen des Menschenbildes als ohnehin schon.

Es war einfach, sie zu zerschlagen, zu zertreten. _Ich töte nur unbekannte Menschen_ , sagte sie sich, um die vielstimmigen Schreie der Titanen zu übertönen. _Ich töte nur Unbekannte. Kein Grund zur Trauer. Kein Grund zum Weinen. Nur Unbekannte. Kein Grund zum Schreien._

Dann war es getan.

Zwischen dampfenden, leblosen Riesenkörpern hindurch stapfte Annie zurück zu der Gruppe tapferer Kundschafter. Was für eine seltsame Laune das Schicksal hatte, ausgerechnet diese Leute hier zusammen zu bringen. Connie und Krista waren entgeistert von ihrem Tun, während Reiner und Berthold sie natürlich erkannten und sich zweifelsohne nun den Kopf zerbrachen, warum Annie schon wieder hier auftauchte. Und noch dazu aus einem geistlosen Titanen schlüpfte wie ein Küken aus einem Ei.

 _Andererseits sollten sie sich vielleicht mehr Gedanken um... dieses Ding da machen._

Der Kiefer-Titan besaß keine aussagekräftige Mimik. Er kauerte auf einem Schutthaufen, als wäre er bereit, jederzeit auch auf sie loszuspringen.

Es wurde Zeit, die Karten offen zu legen. Der Weibliche Titan nahm eine straffere Körperhaltung ein – und nur so aus Laune salutierte er auch gleich. Schwang den linken Arm auf den Rücken, schlug die rechte Faust aufs Herz.

„ _ICH WILL REDEN."_ Ihre Stimme, rauchig und tief, brachte Connie und Krista zum Zusammenzucken. _„WER IST DER BEFEHLSHABENDE OFFIZIER?"_

Offenbar war der Trupp gewaltig dezimiert worden. Niemand der Überlebenden war ausgerüstet oder trug auch nur Uniform. In einem solchen Moment bestimmte eine Gruppe spontan, wer für den Augenblick die Rolle des Offiziers einzunehmen hatte.

Die Blicke flogen zu Reiner.

 _Natürlich._ Die Mundwinkel des Weiblichen Titanen zuckten. _Wen sollten sie sonst bestimmen._

Reiner war noch immer verdattert und bemerkte gar nicht, wie er einstimmig zum Anführer gewählt wurde. Berthold stieß ihm schließlich den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Er zuckte weg, verstand dann aber und legte die Hände als Trichter vor den Mund.

„Akzeptiert! Reden wir!"

Annie stieg aus. Mit kribbelnden Gliedern kletterte sie aus dem Spalt, der sich im Nacken auftat, und weiter auf die Schulter ihres Titanen, noch immer über eine dünne Leine aus Nervenfasern mit dem riesigen Körper verbunden.

„Monster! Scheiße! Sie ists." Dies war das Erste, was ihr an die menschlichen Ohren drang. Connie, der schon immer die lauteste Stimme gehabt hatte, wenn Eren gerade nicht anwesend war, um den Spitzenplatz abzuräumen. „Alle Frauen um mich herum sind Monster!"

Annie ließ den Weiblichen Titan auf ein Knie gehen, streifte die letzten Nervenstränge ab. Sie glitt den Arm hinunter aufs Knie und rutschte weiter zu Boden, während der Titanen-Leib begann, sich aufzulösen.

Connie kam ihr begeistert entgegen. „Annie! Schitt! Du und Ymir, ihr seid wie Eren!"

„Ymir?"

Der Wandler des Kiefer-Titanen war ebenfalls ausgestiegen. Der drahtige Leib mit dem seltsam großen Kopf lag ausgestreckt am Boden, als hätte er alle Kraft verbraucht.

„Stille Wasser sind tief, schaue da", ließ sich Ymir vernehmen, die aus dem Nacken des Wesens kroch. Wie Spinnweben klebten rote Fasern an Gesicht und Gliedmaßen.

 _Und Namen sind mehr als nur Schall und Rauch, wie mir scheint._

„Ihr seid zwar Titanen, aber die Guten, oder? Seid ihr doch?", kam es wieder von Connie. „Mensch, wir sind hier voll verloren gewesen. Hier wimmelt es von Menschenfressern. Und wir wären zum Nachtisch geblieben, wärst du nicht gewesen. Mann, ich sollte sauer sein, dass du dich all die Male kleiner machtest, als du bist" - er lachte über seinen eigenen Spruch - „aber grade bin ich nur froh, noch zu leben!"

Sie starrte ihn an, verblüfft über den Wortschwall, und bereute, aus dem Titan geklettert zu sein.

Zum Glück kam Berthold hinzu. Er nahm sie bei den Schultern, was Annie nur am Rande wahrnahm. „Annie! Alles gut? Bist du verletzt?"

Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen. „Alles gut."

„Wie bist du -...", er senkte seine Stimme zu einem hastigen Wispern, „Wie bist du da hineingeraten? Ist das ein Plan gewesen? Eine Bestrafung?"

Was für eine dämliche Vorstellung. „Nein. Wie du es ausdrückst, ich geriet halt... hinein." Als Reiner auch noch hinzu kam, sie nun von allen Seiten umringt war, machte sie sich von Berthold los.

Reiner starrte sie an, grimmig und missmutig. „Du wolltest reden?"

Nicken. „Reden wir."

„Ihr seid wohl zum Spähen hier, nicht? Sucht ein Loch in der Mauer oder so?"

Sie alle drei, die Wandler von Marley, hatten sich ein Stück von den anderen zurückgezogen und sich auf einigen Trümmersteinen niedergelassen, die eine halbwegs bequeme Sitzfläche boten. Sie hockten da, im Schneidersitz, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt.

„Ja." Reiner seufzte verdrossen. „Doch glaubst du, man findet was? Zum Verrücktwerden, das Ganze. Wir kamen von Osten, und ein anderer Trupp kam uns von Westen entgegen, doch kein Mensch hat auch nur ein Mäuseloch gefunden."

Annie starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Du... du glaubst wirklich, da wäre irgendwo ein Loch?"

„Wie kämen die Titanen denn sonst rein", schnaubte er und zeigte zum Himmel. „Keiner von denen, die wir wir sahen, hatte Flügel."

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Berthold, der ebenso entgeistert aussah. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

 _Es ist also nicht besser geworden mit ihm._ Es fühlte sich nicht gut an. Es erfüllte Annie nur mit noch mehr Unruhe, zu wissen, dass einer von ihnen allmählich in den Wahnsinn abdriftete. Die Lage war bereits unkontrollierbar genug.

„Reiner." Sie beugte sich vor, legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. „Da ist kein Loch in der Mauer. Wer sollte es denn gemacht haben, wenn nicht Berthold oder du?"

Die weiche Decke der Scheinwelt wurde ihm fortgezogen. Reiner wurde wieder von der Klarheit durchzuckt, kalt und haaresträubend.

„Ach ja. Ja! Stimmt ja." Zitternd straffte er den Rücken, murmelte Undeutliches und räusperte sich. „Ich... ich weiß wieder."

Berthold barg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Annie fuhr fort. „Kein Loch. Etwas ganz anderes ist hier los. Und ihr habt es auch genau gesehen. Kriegsherr Zeke ist hier, und er führt seine Monster-Parade zur Geisterstunde auf. Was danach kommt, wissen wir alle."

Die anderen nickten.

„Es hat Ragako getroffen, oder?", wollte Berthold wissen.

„Ja. Ausgerechnet."

Ihre Blicke gingen zu Connie, der von einem anderen Trümmerhaufen aus Ausschau hielt.

„Wir waren dort... zu sagen, dass er einen Verdacht hat, wäre untertrieben."

Annie wurde die Kehle enger. Wenn Connie und Eren einander begegneten, würde die hässliche Wahrheit ans Licht kommen. Was die Sache gerade so erträglich machte, war, dass es nicht Annie selbst sein würde, die ihm die Titanisierung des Dorfes erklären musste.

Wir haben versucht, es ihm auszureden. Ymir ebenfalls."

„Verstehe."

Ymir.

Und dann war da noch Ymir.

Sie sprachen nicht über Ymir. Denn sie hatten erneut übersehen, dass ein Wandler direkt unter ihnen gewesen war. Neben ihnen während der Tagesmärsche, in Hörweite während der Mahlzeiten, manchmal direkt vor ihnen in der Schlange zur Essensausgabe. Und es war ausgerechnet eine junge Frau namens Ymir, die gerade ein Stückchen entfernt mit Krista zusammenhockte, ebenso heimlichtuerisch ins Gespräch vertieft.

 _Wie gut, dass ich nicht vorhabe, jemals über diese Geschichte Bericht zu erstatten_ , dachte Annie bei sich. _Mein Offizier würde mir den Vogel zeigen und fragen, warum ich dieses Mädchen mit dem Namen, der vor Mythos nur so trieft, nicht mal genauer untersucht hätte._

„Egal." Sie klatschte in die Hände, als schlage sie ein Geschichtsbuch zu. „Die Lage hat sich von Grund auf geändert. Jedes weitere Handeln auf dieser Insel ist zwecklos. Denn Eren trägt den Gründer-Titan in sich."

Es durchzuckte die anderen wie ein Stromstoß. Reiners Augen schienen förmlich aus ihren Sockeln zu fallen. Berthold öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sein Unterkiefer wollte nicht mehr hochkommen.

„Und nicht nur das! Hört genau zu, denn ich wiederhole es nicht. Ich habe beschlossen, Eren nicht an Marley abzugeben. Nein, ich werde ihn zur Eldischen Widerstandsbewegung schaffen. Vor euch steht eine frisch rekrutierte Widerständlerin, und nun dürft ihr wählen."

Es war die volle Flucht nach vorn. Und noch dazu kein bisschen, wie Annie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Ursprünglich hätte sie gar nicht hier sein sollen, zumindest nicht allein. Sie hätte die Notizbücher gehabt, ob nun die Originale oder ihr Selbstverfasstes, doch ihre Hände waren leer. Was blieb also, als das Kinn zu heben, die Arme vor der Brust zu kreuzen und so selbstsicher zu klingen wie ein Hauptmann unter Gefreiten?

„Ihr dürft wählen, ob ihr für mich oder gegen mich seid. Für oder gegen Eldia."

Eren würde aufschreien. Schon wieder Kampf, schon wieder nichts anderes als Kante gegen Kante. Rhetorisch schlug sie ihren beiden Kameraden die Bratpfanne ins Gesicht, und bei beiden landete sie damit Volltreffer.

Reiner fand die Sprache zuerst wieder. „Du... du... Eldia?" Die Worte kamen keuchend aus seiner Kehle, als habe er sich an ihnen verbrannt.

„Ja", versetzte sie barsch. „Eldia. Du kennst das Wort. Es ist das, was die Marleys immer mit einer Menge Galle aussprechen. Was sie einem ins Gesicht spucken, also Leuten wie uns, du entsinnst dich?"

Er knickte fast ein unter ihrer Bissigkeit. Leider nur fast. Er schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich an die Stirn und massierte seine Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Seit wann bist du für irgendwas, was nicht direkt mit dir zu tun hat?", knurrte er schließlich. „Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen und siehst nun Gespenster? Es gibt keine Eldische Widerstands-Bewegung."

„Wohl."

„Es gab mal diese eine, doch die ist längst zerschlagen!"

„Nein, sie spielen nur ein sehr langes Spiel." Sofern sich ihre über sieben Jahre alte Erinnerung nicht als überholt zeigte, sobald sie erst heim kam. Doch dies war eine Wette, die sie eingehen musste.

„Und... Eren hat ernsthaft den Gründer-Titan in sich?"

„Ja, von seinem Vater geerbt."

„Ich packe das nicht." Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Jungs." Annie ergriff Reiner und Berthold, der seit der großen Enthüllungs-Bratpfanne noch gar nichts gesagt hatte, an den Armen. „Reiner, du sagtest es doch, oder? Wofür sind wir hier? Um die Menschheit vor den Mauer-Titanen zu retten. Und nichts anderes tun wir, wenn wir Eren zum Widerstand schaffen." Eindringlich konzentrierte sie sich auf Reiner. So hatte sie es Eren schließlich auch geraten. Im Zweifel musste Reiner überzeugt werden. „Sag mir, dass ich falsch liege. Sag mir, dass wir nicht deswegen hier sind."

„Aber unsere Familien", fiel Berthold dazwischen, „Was ist mit denen?"

 _Das Haar in der Suppe._ „Wen werden Ehrenbürger-Titel noch kümmern", zischte Annie in seine Richtung, „wenn der Gründer-Titan den Widerstand erreicht? Dies wird nicht nur das Blatt wenden, es wird den ganzen Tisch umwerfen, auf dem dieses ganze, idiotische Spiel gespielt wird!"

„Ich meinte sicher nicht die Titel!"

„Ja, ich weiß." Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie in einem Kampf: Den Gegner packen und aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Ihm in seinen Bewegungen zuvorkommen und ihn auf die Bretter schicken. „Handeln wir eben schnell. Retten wir sie." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob dies möglich war. Es spielte aber auch keine Rolle, denn sie griff schon längst nur noch nach Strohhalmen.

„Das ist doch..." Berthold schien sich eine Rettungsaktion auch nicht wirklich vorstellen können. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, und sein Blick jagte gehetzt zwischen seinen Kameraden hin und her. „Reiner!"

Reiner hob die Hand. „Lass mich nachdenken."

Annie blieb das Herz stehen. _Was denn. Sag mir nicht, das hat -..._

Connies Stimme platzte urplötzlich dazwischen. „Jemand kommt! Unsere Leute sind unterwegs!"

Kurz darauf waren Reiter zu sehen, mit den grünen Umhängen der Kundschafter-Legion. Erst war es nur ein kleiner Trupp von vier Mann, der am nahen Wald entlang ritt. Doch als sie die Ruinen und Connie bemerkten, der sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte und damit wie mit einer Fahne schwenkte, kamen sie heran. Einer von ihnen nestelte in seiner Satteltasche, und einen Moment später schoss er eine Patrone mit grünem Rauchschweif in die Luft.

Es wurden mehr. Reiter sickerten ins Blickfeld, ganz allmählich. Offenbar hatten sie eine weit auseinander greifende Späh-Formation eingesetzt, um möglichst viel Gelände auf einmal absuchen zu können. Nun sammelten sie sich wieder, wie ein Schwalbenschwarm. Zwei Dutzend fanden sich bereits zusammen, und es wurden immer noch mehr.

Die Neuankömmlinge zogen in dichter werdendem Pulk eine Runde um das Trümmerfeld, welches gestern noch eine Burg gewesen war, und verschafften sich auf diese Weiseein Bild von der Lage. Connie begrüßte sie, indem er weiter winkte und sich heiser schrie. „Sascha! Du lebst noch!" Eine Reiterin winkte daraufhin zurück.

Annie, Reiner und Berthold waren inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden. Angespannt blickten sie auf die Reiter. Annie erkannte mehrere Leute, darunter auch jene Frau, die an der Spitze des Trupps ritt, und einer der Fallensteller im Wald der Riesenbäume gewesen war.

„Wer ist diese Frau dort? Mit der Brille?"

„Hanji Zoe", antwortete Reiner, „Und da ist... er?"

Annie schaute dorthin, wohin Reiner schaute, und unterdrückte einen herzhaften Fluch. Dort saß Eren im Sattel, und er starrte sie an wie eine Kuh mit drei Köpfen.

Sie hob die Hände zum Zeichen, dass sie nichts dafür konnte, hier zu sein.

„Was ist das hier für ein Spiel, das du treibst?", herrschte Reiner sie von der Seite an. „Warum ist er dort? Ich dachte, du hättest ihn wenigstens irgendwo versteckt, wenn du ihn schon nicht zum Hafen schaffst!"

„Habe ich nie behauptet", versetzte sie patzig.

„Er weiß, wer wir sind", presste Reiner zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Und damit weiß es mindestens Hanji auch. Maria, Rose und Sina, das ist eine Katastrophe."

„Leute." Berthold deutete nervös nach rechts. „Dort ist Mikasa."

Sie drehten die Köpfe und schauten hin, doch war da nur ein herrenloses Pferd, welches gerade gemächlich austrabte. Dafür klickte es metallisch hinter den drei Wandlern. Vom Himmel her kam ein Zischen, und auf einem besonders großen Trümmerstück landete Mikasa, mit gezogenen Schwertern.

„Falsche Schlange", zischte sie von dort oben herunter, als Annie sich umdrehte. „Diesmal kommst du nicht davon."

Annie tat, als würden Mikasas Falkenaugen sie nicht beunruhigen. „Du hast ihn doch wieder zurück, oder nicht?"

„Nicht dein Verdienst."

„Ruhig Blut. Das gilt für alle." Annie hob die Hände, versetzte damit Mikasa in Verwirrung sowie Reiner und Berthold in Panik. „Wir ergeben uns kampflos. - Tut einfach, was sie sagen, Jungs. Niemand von euch will heute noch Blut vergießen, oder?"

Die Reiter verlangsamten ihre Pferde, verteilten sich rund um das Trümmerfeld. Hartes Schweigen herrschte, finstere Gesichter starrten herüber, von fast überall. Hanji Zoe und eine Handvoll Soldaten, die vermutlich ihre persönliche Truppe darstellten, hielten auf einem relativ freien Platz ganz in der Nähe an. Auch Eren war bei dieser Gruppe.

„Scheiße, Leonhardt", presste Reiner hervor. „Was lässt dich so ruhig bleiben?"

„Mein Vertrauen in treue Gefährten, Braun. Nichts weiter."

Hanji legte die Hände trichterförmig an den Mund. „Reiner Braun, Berthold Fubar und Annie Leonhardt! Auf ein Wort, oder ein paar mehr? Kommt herüber, und wir unterhalten uns, ruhig und gesittet!"

 _Also wissen sie alles._ Umso besser. Kein Versteckspiel mehr, keine Lügengeschichten. Die Lage war ernst, doch zumindest die Last der jahrelangen Verstellung war abgeworfen.

„Vorwärts." Annie setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie hatte beschlossen, die Würfel fallen zu lassen und zu schauen, was das Schicksal für sie auf Lager hatte. Lief es nicht so, wie Eren es geplant hatte? Zumindest irgendwie? Nein, eigentlich nicht.

„Reiner." Bertholds Stimme war heiser vor Aufregung. „Wenn es stimmt, dass Eren den Gründer-Titan besitzt... Er ist direkt vor unserer Nase...!"

„Was hast du vor?", zischte Reiner zurück.

„Vielleicht sollten wir..."

Annies Kopf ruckte herum, dass man meinen mochte, Wirbel knacken zu hören. Ihr Blick versenkte sich in dem Bertholds.

„Gerade du?" Sie legte ungewöhnlich viel Gefühl in diese zwei Worte, aufgekratzt wie sie war. Berthold missverstand sie erst, seine Züge wurden seltsam... hoffnungsvoll? Bis sie fortfuhr. Kratzig, ruppig. „Gerade du, der nur etwas tut, wenn man es ihm sagt. Komm einfach mit, wie immer."

Und etwas brach in ihm.

Rückblickend war zu sagen: Der Fehler lag bei allen. Selbst Mikasa wurde überrascht, als Berthold die linke Hand zum Mund brachte, den rechten Arm ausstreckte. Mikasa mit den übermenschlichen Reflexen war bereit gewesen, Annie bei der gleichen Bewegung ein Schwert durch die Kehle zu jagen, noch ehe sie die Zähne im Fleisch hätte versenken können.

In einer brüllend heißen Woge platzte die größte Titanenhand aus dem Nichts heraus. Wie eine Walze streckte sich der Arm, eine mächtige Schneise pflügend, dem Ziel entgegen.

Die erste Druckwelle traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Annie wurde von den Füßen geschleudert und schlidderte übers Gras, während Berthold seinen Titan stückweise rief: Erst Hand und Arm, dann Schulter! Als sie zum Liegen kam und hinstarrte, sah sie ihn noch, mit der rechten Körperhälfte bereits im Titanen-Fleisch verschwunden.

Berthold, der der Beste war, wenn es darum ging, seinen Titan zu beschwören. Keiner war so schnell darin wie er, ob es ums Hervorrufen oder Verschwindenlassen ging. Und er war ein Scharfschütze, auf dem Schießplatz aus jeder Entfernung so zielgenau wie kein Zweiter.

In diesem Moment, nur in diesem Moment, konnte selbst er ein Fänger sein.

„In Deckung!" Berthold schrie wie ein Minenarbeiter, der eine Sprengung ankündigte. „Es tut mir leid."

Dann platzte die Welt auseinander. Hitze leckte über sie hinweg, eine Flutwelle aus Dampf. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Annie, gestorben zu sein. Aus Reflex hatte sie sich nach hinten geworfen und war mit dem Kopf direkt auf einen Ziegelstein geknallt. Der scharfe Schmerz, der sie durchzuckte, zeigte ihr immerhin: Sie lebte noch. Nur Lebenden konnte der Schädel so weh tun. Sie blickte auf und erkannte, dass jemand die zweite, verheerendere Druckwelle gebrochen und für sie abgemildert hatte.

Der Gepanzerte Titan kniete vor ihr, wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Hinter ihm lag, eine Mauer aus Fleisch, der Koloss-Titan. Der Größte von ihnen lag am Boden wie ein alter Mann, der versuchte, eine kleine Katze unter dem Sofa hervorzuholen.

Der Gepanzerte richtete den Blick zunächst über die Schulter auf den Koloss, dann blickte er sich um. Er wirkte hektisch, wie jemand, der von einer Wespe belästigt wurde und sie gerade aus den Augen verloren hatte. Plötzlich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah auf.

Annie tat es ihm nach.

„Ah", machte sie halblaut, „Da ist sie abgeblieben."

Mikasa trudelte in einer Höhe, in der sonst Bussarde kreisten. Sie taumelte dort wie ein Papierdrachen mit durchschnittener Schnur, war von der ersten Beschwörung auf Abstand geschleudert worden. So hatte sie die zweite, heftigere Wandlung überleben können.

 _Das Monster ist auch noch unbeschadet davon gekommen._ Anders konnte sich Annie nicht erklären, was Mikasa nun tat: Sie richtete sich nämlich neu aus, fing sich und jagte dann in die Tiefe zurück. Ohne Zugleinen als Steuerhilfen, nur durch schier abnormale Körperbeherrschung. Das Zischen des Gases, in scharfer Überdosis ausgestoßen, war sogar hier unten hörbar. Annie starrte Mikasa nach, die pfeilschnell vorbei flog und nun von Nebelschaden verschluckt wurde.

Das Grollen und Knarren eines in Titanen-Stein gekleideten Riesenkörpers brachte sie dazu, sich wieder herumzudrehen. Reiner hatte die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, die Handläche als Plattform nach oben gedreht.

Annie zögerte.

Doch die Entscheidung, aufzuspringen oder nicht, wurde ihr abgenommen. Connie erschien plötzlich neben ihr.

„Pack zu! Du links, ich rechts! Schitt, Schitt, Schitt!" Für einen Außenstehenden mochte Reiners Geste wohl wie ein Entführungsversuch aussehen. Connie jedenfalls fasste Annies einen Arm und zog ihn sich über die Schulter. Auf der anderen Seite tat Krista, die ebenfalls herbeistürmte, das Gleiche. Gemeinsam zerrten sie Annie weg von dem Gepanzerten Titan, der nun den Kopf herumriss. Denn irgendwo aus der Richtung, in welche der Koloss seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte, erklang ein Geräusch wie ein einschlagender Blitz.

Reiner entschied, dass es einen Ort gab, an dem er eher gebraucht wurde. Er stemmte sich hoch, dann stürmte er los, in den Dampf hinein.

Er sah die Hand, rot und riesig, auf sich zukommen, und erstarrte. Während rechts und links von ihm Reiter ihre Pferde antrieben und vor dem Ding flohen, das da herandonnerte, blieb Eren einfach stehen und beobachtete, wie die Hand immer mehr und mehr von seinem Blickfeld einnahm. Diese Hand, deren Finger sich um die Krone von Mauer Maria gelegt hatten, vor fünf Jahren.

Seltsamerweise fühlte er keinen Hass mehr.

Er hatte alles ausgespien. Sah nun das ganze Bild, auch wenn er davon die Welt nicht besser verstand. Doch zumindest eines lag offen: Die Wurzel des Übels ließ sich nicht einfach packen und ausreißen. Daher hatte Eren Jäger nicht vorgehabt, zu kämpfen.

Die Hand traf ihn direkt, schleuderte ihn aus dem Sattel. Während das Pferd einfach beiseite flog, wurde er von den Fingern des Kolosses umschlossen – Daumen und Zeigefinger schnappten ihn aus der Luft, so genau und präzise, wie er selbst einmal einen Löffel vom Boden aufgehoben hatte.

Die Hand riss ihn hoch, denn der Arm, zum Fang ausgestreckt, stützte sich nun auf den Ellenbogen. Von oben blickte Eren auf den Koloss-Titan hinab, der sich inzwischen vollständig gebildet hatte: Das Monster seiner Albträume lag da auf dem Bauch wie ein halb verhungerter Bettler, der sich nach einer Hand ausstreckte, die ihm Essen reichte.

Der Koloss legte den Kopf in den Nacken, öffnete die Kiefer weit und wollte die Hand zum Mund führen.

Dann schoss Mikasa vom Himmel herab, über die Schulter des Titanen hinweg. Sie fuhr in den Ellenbogen, durchtrennte Muskeln und Sehnen, hackte und schnitt und flog weiter, den Unterarm hinauf, schlug mit den Schwertern zu wie ein Schnitter im Kornfeld. Blut spritzte, Dampf stob auf.

Die Bewegung des Kolosses erlahmte, der Arm erzitterte und schwankte wie ein alter Baum im Sturm. Langsam, ganz langsam, kippte er zur Seite.

Eren sah Mikasa nur als falkenschnellen Schatten vorbei jagen. „Eren! Tu was!" Mehr Blut spritzte in die Höhe, als der Daumen des Kolosses an seinem Gelenk halb abgeschlagen wurde. „Wir müssen jetzt kämpfen!"

Die Worte klangen erst sehr laut, als schreie Mikasa ihm direkt ins Ohr, und kamen dann von sehr weit weg, verflüchtigten sich fast im Flugwind. Seine Schwester schoss weit übers Ziel hinaus.

Noch immer in der Hand des Kolosses, sah Eren den Erdboden auf sich zustürzen.

 _Nein. Nicht unbedingt!_ Er riss die Hand hoch und versenkte die Zähne darin. Mit der Wandlung riss er das Gefängnis aus Fleisch und Knochen völlig auseinander, knallte kopfüber zu Boden und raffte sich auf, fünfzehn Meter hoch. _Ich kann dies immer noch drehen!_

Er fiel in Lauf, erst trottend, dann rennend. Stürmte in die Dampfschwaden, aus denen das Gesicht des Kolosses aufragte wie ein Fels aus einer Stromschnelle. Er holte Atem, um zu brüllen. Er würde diesen Kampf mit der Kommando-Fähigkeit aufhalten.

Der Dampf zu seiner Linken teilte sich wie ein Vorhang. Der Gepanzerte Titan stürzte daraus hervor, donnerte mit gestrecktem Arm in ihn hinein und rammte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.

Annie hatte Reiner nachgesehen, während Connie und Krista sie aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone und zwischen einige Bäume zerrten, welche ebenfalls die Druckwelle überstanden hatten.

„Schitt!", rief Connie nochmals aus. „Was war das jetzt? Wo kommen diese Dinger auf einmal her?"

Annie blinzelte ihn an. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch fiel ihr keine gute Antwort darauf ein, also schloss sie ihn wieder.

Auch Ymir tauchte nun auf. Deren erster Blick galt Krista, dann wandte sie sich an die übrigen.

„Alles gut?"

„Bei uns ja", erwiderte Connie. „Sind aber nicht vollzählig. Hat jemand Reiner und Berthold gesehen?"

Jenseits der Bäume verflüchtigte sich allmählich der Dampf. Der Koloss stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen, zog die Beine unter den Leib und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Eine Signalpatrone mit schwarzem Rauchschweif schoss in die Höhe, und zu den Füßen des Kolosses donnerten Reiter entlang. Die Kundschafter umkreisten ihn, warfen ihre Haken aus.

Noch eine Signalpatrone, diesmal gelb.

An anderer Stelle wälzten sich zwei Fünfzehn-Meter-Riesen durch die Nebelschwaden, die sich allmählich zerfaserten: Der Angreifer-Titan erwehrte sich den Hieben des Gepanzerten, die wie Hammerschläge durch die Luft schwirrten. Ein schwerer Schwinger donnerte gegen die Brust des Angreifers und schleuderte ihn wie eine Lumpenpuppe durch die Luft.

Wie ruhig es dagegen doch hier war.

Annie tippte Connie gegen die Schulter. „Du bist nicht so dumm, oder?" Als er sie entgeistert anstarrte, fuhr sie fort: „Du weißt genau, wo sie sind."

Er kehrte den Blick betreten zu Boden, ohne zu antworten.

Schließlich kamen Reiter zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

„Connie!" Sascha war die Erste. „Du lebst noch!"

Prombt kehrte das Leben in ihn zurück. Er stieß die Fäuste in die Höhe. „Du lebst auch noch!"

„Keine Zeit zum Jubeln, Igelkopf." Eine übellaunige Stimme ertönte. Jean lenkte sein Pferd heran, warf Annie einen bösen Blick zu und streckte die Hand in Connies Richtung. „Komm her, sitz auf. Ich rekrutiere dich hiermit für den Trupp Jean!"

„Trupp Jean?" Connie machte große, staunende Augen. „Aber – ich hab gar kein Manövergerät!" Trotz der Widerworte griff er zu.

„Macht nichts." Jean zog ihn hinter sich in den Sattel. „Ich brauche dich auch nicht zum Kämpfen."

„Krista, komm du zu mir." Sascha nahm ebenfalls einen Passagier auf.

„Und was", rief Ymir erbost, „ist mit mir? Wer nimmt mich mit!"

„Dich? - Verfluchtes Chaos. - Such dir ein Pferd und dann -"

„Nein", schnippelte Annie hinein. „Bleib du bei mir, Ymir. Wir Titanen müssen schließlich zusammenhalten, oder?"

Jean starrte sie verdattert an. Dann fielen ihm wohl die Titanen-Male im Gesicht Ymirs auf. Er zuckte wie angeekelt zusammen. „Unglaublich."

„Wir erklären später!", kam es von Krista. Sie schlug dem Pferd der Jungs klatschend auf die Kuppe. „Vorwärts, Jean-Trupp!"

„Ja- Jawoll! Vorwärts!" Jean schien nicht zu bemerken, kurzzeitig den Befehl an jemand anders abgegeben zu haben. Sein Pferd hatte bereits einen Satz nach vorn getan und fiel nun in Galopp. Mit Sascha im Schlepptau verschwanden sie, am Waldrand entlang in Richtung der beiden kämpfenden Titanen.

„Aber was tun wir denn?", schrie Connie noch. „Was tun wir!"

Ymir stand da wie mit Eiswasser übergossen. Wütend riss sie die Hände in die Höhe.

„Setz dich einfach zu mir", riet Annie noch einmal.

Ymir fuhr zu ihr herum. „Sag bloß, du willst hier hocken bleiben!"

„Ich glaube", sagte sie mit eisiger Ruhe, „Dass _er dort_ mir nichts anderes erlauben wird." Sie blickte auf einen weiteren Reiter, der sich nun zu ihnen gesellte. „Oder, Armin?"

„Im Augenblick wird jeder Titan, von Eren abgesehen, als Feind betrachtet", erklärte Armin mit seiner hohen, weichen, zarten Stimme, „Ich bitte dich daher: Tue nichts."

Annie betrachtete ihn interessiert. „Fein", versetzte sie nach einem Augenblick und wandte sich wieder ab. „Ich werde nichts weiter tun als hier zu hocken und zuzuschauen."

„Dann füge ich mich eben auch." Grummelnd tat Ymir es ihr gleich.

Armin trat neben sie, das Schlachtfeld im Auge behaltend. Er hatte die Hand am Schwert. Vielleicht, um das Zittern zu verbergen. Es war vergebliche Mühe.

„Erstaunlich, dass man ausgerechnet dich dazu einsetzt, das berüchtigte Monster der 57. Expedition in Schach zu halten." Annie blickte ihm von unten herauf ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin nicht so sehr der Kämpfer", erwiderte er leise. „Hier wäre ein guter Platz für mich, so sagte Eren."

„Sagte er das." Sie lachte freudlos. „Hat der Bastard auch erzählt, dass er mich unter Drogen gesetzt und bei Fremden abgeladen hat?"

„Streng genommen hat er dich nicht erwähnt."

Das erstaunte Annie. „Wirklich?" Sie stützte das Kinn in eine Hand. „Erzähl mir mehr."

„Er wollte zunächst nicht mit der Sprache heraus, wer ihn entführt hat", führte der Junge mit der zarten Mädchenstimme weiter aus. „Bis ihm klar wurde, dass es keinen Sinn hat. Wir hatten dich so oder so bereits im Verdacht."

„Oho?" Eine Augenbraue ruckte in die Höhe. „Was hat mich verraten?"

„Mikasa sagte, der Weibliche Titan sähe aus wie du."

Annie schnaubte verächtlich. Ymir jedoch lachte auf.

„Hah, ein schlagender Beweis! Dich erkennt wirklich jeder, Näschen. Allerdings, du hast mehr Holz, wenn du als Titan herumläufst."

„Erspare es mir."

„Ich meine, schau dich an."

Annie winkte ab. „Armin, ich brenne vor Neugierde auf weitere Beweise."

„Du hast mich im Grasland leben lassen." Ernst blieb er, trotz Ymirs Eskapaden.

Sie nickte matt, nach einem Moment des Erinnerns. „Ja... Ein guter Punkt. Ob das eine so gute Idee war, frag ich mich." Den letzten Satz schob sie nur nach, um zu sehen, ob sie Armin provozieren konnte.

Unbeeindruckt fuhr er fort. „Und zudem. Davor." Plötzlich ging Armin neben ihr auf ein Knie nieder. Sein Blick nahm etwas Bohrendes an. Annie fühlte sich fasziniert und eingeschüchtert zugleich von diesem Ausdruck, der etwas völlig Neues war.

„Ja?"

„Als unsere Manövergeräte kontrolliert wurden, nach den Morden an den Versuchs-Titanen, hast du nicht dein Eigenes gezeigt."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Bin überzeugt. Rede nicht weiter."

Armin schwieg, für einen langen Moment. „Ich sage dir dies, damit du dich vorbereiten kannst. Jemand wird dich fragen, woher du _das andere_ Manövergerät hattest."

Kälte kroch ihr in den Nacken. „Habs gefunden."

„Ich... verstehe."


	9. Chapter 9

Schwarzer Rauch zog einen Schweif zum Himmel.

„Moblit!" Hanji Zoe steckte ihre Signalpistole in die Satteltasche zurück. „Feuer frei für Gelb. Schick den Sonder-Trupp auf den Weg."

Ihr Adjutant nickte, lud seine eigene Pistole.

Der Rauch und seine Farben. Die Bedeutung dieser Farben wechselte immer wieder, je nach Art der Aufgabe. Rot stand mal für _Titan_ , mal für _Fehlschlag_. Grün stand mal für die Vorgabe einer Marschrichtung, mal für das Sammeln der Truppen. Nur Schwarz blieb immer gleich.

 _Abnormaler. Bekämpfen._

Eren tat ihr leid. Hanji war begeistert von ihm gewesen, als er es zu ihr geschafft hatte und ganz versessen darauf gewesen war, Berthold und Reiner nicht einfach als Feinde der Menschheit abzutun. Ausgerechnet er, den viele Kameraden nur als Bündel aus Hass und Geschrei bezeichneten, wollte einen friedlichen Weg?

Natürlich, es würde nicht so leicht werden. Doch allein dass Eren es versuchen wollte, zog Hanji auf seine Seite. Denn mit Hass im Herzen und Rache im Sinn war auch sie selbst in die Kundschafter-Legion eingetreten, zusammen mit Möchtegern-Helden und Abenteuersüchtigen und Weltverbesserern und Selbstmördern. Beides hatte sie eingetauscht gegen Wissbegier und Forschergeist.

Hanji Zoe ging den krummen Weg. Den, den kein anderer nahm. Nur Pfade, die noch nicht ausgetreten waren, führten zu Lösungen, die noch keiner gefunden hatte. So lautete ihr Kredo. Und Eren Jäger folgte ihrer Spur.

„Es steckt eine kleine Hanji in ihm", hatte sie zu Moblit gesagt und breit gegrinst. „Mir gefällt das!"

Moblit schoss nun die gelbe Farbpatrone in die Höhe. Gelb schickte heute den Jean-Trupp los, und nochmaliges Gelb würde den Erfolg beim Gepanzerten Titan verkünden.

Das Donnern von Hufen schwoll an; mehr und mehr Reiter preschten herbei und formierten sich zu einer Keil-Formation, die sich anschickte, in die Seite des Koloss-Titanen zu fahren.

Hanji stellte sich im Sattel auf.

„Männer! Ich habe Stimmen im Kopf!", gellte ihre Stimme über die reitenden Kundschafter hinweg, „Und sie nennen mich wahnsinnig! Wahnsinnig dafür, dass ich versuche, dieses Ding da auf dem platten Lande anzugreifen!"

Sie lachte laut auf, schaute hinter sich. Sie blickte in verzweifelte Gesichter und trotzige Mienen, die Zähne zusammengebissen und die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Übertönen wir diese Stimmen! Helft mir!"

Moblit stieß die Faust in die Luft. „Scheißt auf Bäume und Mauern! Schaut euch doch nur diesen Berg Hackfleisch an!"

Weitere Stimmen kamen dazu.

„Ja, Hackfleisch!", rief jemand.

„Futter für die Haken!", fügte ein anderer hinzu.

„Holt euch euren Bissen!", schrie eine Dritte.

Dirks Trupp hatte einen Vorsprung; sie würden den Koloss als Erste erreichen.

„Wer zuerst oben ist!", fiel eine Verrückte aus dieser Gruppe mit ein.

Sie waren alle verrückt.

„Umschwärmt den Bastard!" Hanji sprang ab, schoss Haken fast senkrecht in die Höhe. Während ihr Pferd sofort zur Seite ausbrach, schwirrte sie zur unteren Flanke des Koloss-Titanen hinauf. Links und rechts flogen weitere Haken und weitere Menschen, mit gezogenen Schwertern. „Bringt ihn zu Fall!"

Der Koloss-Titan hatte sich bereits auf die Ellenbogen gestützt. Er zog die Beine unter den Körper und war dabei, sich aufzurichten. Die Kundschafter schwirrten in diesem Moment über seine Flanke hinweg, gelangten in einer breiten Front auf seinen Rücken und schlugen die Klingen in den Körper zu ihren Füßen.

Blut und Dampf jagten hoch. Die Soldaten zerrten die Schwerter hinter sich her wie einen Pflug und setzten jeder für sich einen durchgehenden Schnitt von der Flanke bis zum Rückgrat. Drei Dutzend Schlitzer durchtrennten Muskeln und brachten das Aufrichten des Kolosses zu einem ersten Stocken. Er taumelte erst leicht, dann heftiger.

Hanji stieß einen Jubelschrei aus.

„UND JETZT! Alles links von mir, runter zu seinem Arsch! Rechts von mir, aufwärts!"

„Fetzen wir ihm die Beine weg!", rief Dirk.

„Holen wir uns seinen Kopf!", schrie Anna.

„Zeigt euren Mut! Opfert eure Herzen!" Hanji schlug schlug die Schwerter mit einem hellen Klirren über ihrem Kopf zusammen. „SCHNEIDET!"

Es gab den Fall, diesen einen Fall, da standen die Sterne richtig. Da konnten auch gewöhnliche Soldaten über einen Titanenwandler siegen.

Kundschafter schossen abwärts, über den verlängerten Rücken des Kolosses nach unten, und fuhren in die Kniekehlen der massiven, säulenartigen Beine. Die Truppführer schlitzten als erste, und ihre Gefolgsleute schnitten in die gleiche Stelle, tiefer und tiefer und tiefer.

Zuerst brachen die Beine des Koloss-Titanen wieder ein, und er fiel nach vorn, fing sich bebend mit den Armen ab. Dann kesselten Kundschafter-Trupps um diese Arme und schlitzten, hackten und schnitten, bis sie einknickten.

Der Koloss-Titan schlug ungebremst mit dem Kopf zu Boden.

Trupp Jean zog vorsichtige Kreise um die beiden kämpfenden Titanen, als der Angreifer den Gepanzerten in einem Schwitzkasten packte und zu Boden warf. Dabei wurde er selbst gleich mit umgerissen, und mit Müh und Not wichen die Reiter den Leibern aus, die um sich traten und schlugen und Staub aufwirbelten.

„Jean!" Connie krallte sich in die Uniform des Truppleiters. „Stimmt es?! Ist dieses Ding da wirklich Reiner?"

„Ja. Ich zumindest bin überzeugt – denn ich habs mit eigenen Augen gesehen, Mann!"

Connie ließ sich von der harschen Anfuhr nicht aufhalten. „Aber", machte er, „Aber das bedeutet..."

„Ich weiß, was es bedeutet!" Jean warf ihm einen Schulterblick zu. „Doch das soll uns jetzt nicht beschäftigen. Denk jetzt nur daran, dass Reiner und Berthold unsere Kameraden sind. Kapiert?"

Connie starrte Jean aus großen Augen an. Dann salutierte er. Seine Faust erreichte allerdings nicht sein Herz, sondern dotzte seinem Vordermann in die Seite.

„Jawohl!"

„Au... ausgezeichnet."

Die Riesen wälzten sich noch immer über die Erde. Der Gepanzerte kam halb frei, riss den Arm hoch und drosch seinem Gegner einen harten Schwinger in die Seite. Dem Angreifer-Titanen wurden mehrere Knochen gebrochen, doch dann schaffte Eren es, diesen Arm wieder einzufangen. Gleichzeitig drückte er Reiner die Fußsohle ins Gesicht, stieß ihn wieder zurück und auf den Rücken. Irgendwie brachte er es sogar fertig, seine Beine über den Brustkorb des Gepanzerten zu schwingen und ihn zu Boden zu pressen. Den gefangenen Arm zog er straff!

„Hey, Reiner!", rief Jean, als der Staub sich etwas legte und auch für ihn sichtbar wurde, dass der Gepanzerte in einem festen Griff gefangen saß, „Teile den Spaß! Ich verdresche Eren genauso gern wie du. Kommt einfach raus aus euren Fleischsäcken, alle beide! Dann wird es wenigstens fair für mich. - Connie, ich setz über. Nimm die Zügel."

Jean sprang aus dem Sattel, ließ die Haken fliegen und verankerte sie im Körper des Angreifer-Titanen. Sascha folgte ihm, Krista auf ihrem Pferd zurücklassend. Auch Mikasa kam endlich wieder dazu – seit ihrem letzten Sturzflug-Manöver war sie wie vom Erdboden verschwunden gewesen. Sie schaffte es ganz ohne Pferd. Stattdessen hielt sie sich mit Gasdruck allein oben, während sie die Zugleinen direkt im Erdboden versenkte. Um den Schub auf den Boden zu richten, musste sie immer wieder die Beine in die Luft werfen wie beim Schwungholen auf einer Kinderschaukel.

Jean fand, dass einzig Mikasa sich so fortbewegen konnte, ohne lächerlich dabei auszusehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie schwierig diese Technik sein musste. Einmal nicht aufgepasst, und der Schub schleuderte den Flieger direkt in den Erdboden. Als Mikasa zur Landung ansetzte, trat er ihr mit geöffneten Armen entgegen, um sie aufzufangen. Sie schlidderte an ihm vorbei und kam in völliger Perfektion zum Stehen.

„Der Koloss-Titan ist im Griff", rief sie in die Runde, „Alles läuft nach Plan. Es ist an uns, den Sieg perfekt zu machen!"

 _Perfekt, naja_ , dachte Jean. _Perfekt wäre eine friedliche Lösung gewesen._ Er war mit Eren selten einer Meinung, doch in diesem Falle stimmte er dem Kürbiskopf zu, zur eigenen Überraschung.

Apropos Kürbiskopf. Seit sich die drei Kundschafter auf den zwei Leibern eingefunden hatten, gab der Angreifer-Titan unentwegt ein schauerliches Knurren von sich. Es brummte tief unten aus seiner Kehle hervor. Man spürte es noch im eigenen Bauch wummern.

„Mikasa, warum klingt dein Bruder wie der verschnupfte Terrier meiner Ma?"

„Eren versucht, seine Kommandofähigkeit gegen Reiner einzusetzen."

„Ah." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, es klappt ja offensichtlich nicht. Eren, lass das bleiben! Erwachsene wollen hier eine Unterhaltung führen, also Ruhe." Er marschierte über den Brustkorb des Gepanzerten hin zu der Kehle und ging in die Hocke. „Wir schaffen dies hier ohne jeden magischen Mist. Nicht wahr, Reiner?"

Sascha gesellte sich dazu. „Hör zu, Reiner!", rief sie herzlich, „Es sieht gerade wirklich ziemlich, ziemlich finster aus, ja. Doch glaub mir: Bei einem guten Steak lässt sich sicherlich über alles reden!"

„Komm schon, Mann!" Connie lenkte das Pferd so nahe an die riesigen Titanen-Leiber, wie es das nervöse Tier zuließ. „Sind wir nicht Kameraden? Haben wir uns nicht vorgenommen, dies alles hier gemeinsam zu überleben? Du, wir, und auch Berthold?"

„Wir standen bisher auf der gleichen Seite", ließ sich wieder Jean hören. „Und wir waren eine tolle Truppe. Warum sollen wir das jetzt ändern, heh?"

„Lass uns wieder Wildschweine jagen! Ganz Große!"

„Los, hilf uns mit Berthold! Ohne ihn und seine verdrehten Schlaf-Haltungen wissen wir nicht mehr, wie das Wetter wird!"

Krista hatte derweil immer wieder den Mund geöffnet, doch fand keinen Moment, um selbst etwas zu schreien.

„Titanen braten keine Kartoffeln, Reiner! Du willst nicht zu denen!"

„Die Kacke mag dampfen", sprach Jean, „Doch du bist doch kein Feigling, der vor Problemen den Schwanz einzieht." Er wurde lauter, und neben der Freundlichkeit schwang nun auch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme mit. Verzweiflung. Denn was sie auch riefen, schien auf taube Ohren zu stoßen. Unter seinen Füßen spürte er noch immer das Zittern des Titanen, der sich freikämpfen wollte. „Drei Jahre! Seit drei Jahren haben wir nun unter dem gleichen Dach gelebt!"

„Das war doch nicht alles eine Lüge." Connie war nun vom Pferd gesprungen und näherte sich zu Fuß. „Oder?"

Keine Antwort. Ganz unvermittelt hielt das Zittern inne.

„Das hier nützt nichts", murmelte Mikasa. „Schneiden wir ihn eben heraus."

Da ertönte leise ein Zischen, wie das Pfeifen von Wind, der durch einen Türspalt weht. Offenbar hatte sich irgendwo eine Öffnung aufgetan, denn kurz darauf war Reiners Stimme zu hören. Auch wenn sie gar nicht nach ihm klang.

„War es nicht", kam es aus dem Nacken des Titanen hervor, seltsam dünn und heiser. Wer auf dem Gepanzerten stand, musste die Ohren spitzen. „Es war keine Lüge... am Anfang, dann nicht mehr."

Mikasa bemerkte es als erste: Unter einer der Panzerschuppen hervor schlängelte sich eine feine Dampfwolke. Sie suchte Jeans Blick, ihre Lippen formten stumm die Worte _Sprich weiter_.

Jean nickte. „Wenn es keine Lüge mehr ist", hob er wieder an, „dann bringen wir diese Geschichte hinter uns wie Männer. Wie Soldaten. Schau, Eren schwafelte von allerlei Zeug, davon bekam ich Kopfweh. Liegt an seiner Stimme, und weil er echt kreischt, du weißt ja. Du kannst es mir sicher besser erklären, oder?"

„Ach, stimmt ja", rief Sascha aus. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Was rede ich dann von Titanen, die keine Kartoffeln braten! Reiner, tut mir leid, ich wollte keinen Blödsinn reden!"

Sie hörten ein Röcheln.

Ein ersticktes Lachen.

„Leute... Ihr..."

„Erzähl noch einen Witz, Kartoffelmädchen", verlangte Jean. „Los!"

Sascha wurde rot vor Anstrengung. „Jean sieht aus wie ein Pferd! Connie ist kurz! Was - was noch!"

„Ah!", machte Krista und hob die Hand wie im Theorie-Unterricht. „Was ist mit Alic-..."

„Wenn Sascha furzt, beben die Dachbalken", rief Connie, ohne sie zu beachten.

„Und Connie geht aufs Klo und vergisst dann, was er dort will!", platzte Sascha hervor.

Dann schreckten sie alle zusammen, denn Krista schrie aus voller, gellender Kehle.

„Ich will auch etwas sagen, ihr Trottel! Reiner! Sie lassen mich nicht zu Wort kommen!"

Der Körper des Gepanzerten, noch immer im Würgegriff steckend, erzitterte wieder. Und diesmal sicher nicht, um freizukommen.

„Scheiße, Leute... Hört auf... Ihr wisst nichts..."

Lachte er? Weinte er? In Reiners Stimme schwang der hohle Unterton der Verzweiflung mit.

„Ihr wisst nicht, wie es ist. Was uns erwartet. Was uns dort erwartet, wo wir herkommen!" Seine Stimme schien gegen Schluchzer ankämpfen zu müssen. „Scheiße... bitte... finde uns jemand. Irgendjemand."

Die Kiefergelenke des Gepanzerten Titanen knackten. Stücke der Schalung sprangen ab, als er den Mund aufriss.

Und dann brüllte er. Ohrenbetäubend, das Zwerchfell erschütternd! Ein dämonisches, dröhnendes, felsensprengendes Heulen, wie es selbst gestandene Veteranen der Kundschafter-Legion noch nicht gehört hatten. Es stürmte übers weite Feld und erreichte die Ohren von allen, von den Zuschauern zwischen den Bäumen bis zu den fliegenden Soldaten, die den dampfenden Leib des Koloss-Titanen am Boden hielten. Aller Bewegungen hielten inne, erschrocken und gebannt.

Und der Koloss antwortete.

Annie hatte schweigend zugesehen. Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte sie ergriffen. Sie fand zu ihrer Linken einen ehemaligen Kameraden und zu ihrer Rechten die Mörderin Marcels. Vor ihren Augen war der Koloss-Titan, Marleys Gott der Zerstörung, zu Boden gegangen. Dabei hatte er ausgesehen, als kämpfe er mit einem unsichtbaren Gegner, der ihn ganz nach Belieben in die Knie zwang. Der Gepanzerte Titan, der Schild, bekam keinen Fuß mehr auf die Erde. Er steckte im Klammergriff eines hoffnungslosen Idioten, der endlich gelernt hatte, wie man kämpft.

Sie hielt dieses Kapitel für abgeschlossen.

„Es ist gekommen, wie ich sagte", sprach sie mit belegter Stimme. Sie konnte nicht recht entscheiden, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. „Am Ende läuft es immer auf Kampf hinaus. Doch warum auch nicht?" Sie spürte die Blicke Ymirs und Armins. „Kampf erfüllt seinen Zweck."

„Nun... Hauptsache, wir haben sie", erwiderte Armin zögerlich.

Dann kam das Brüllen, das Heulen, aus der Kehle des Gepanzerten. Es schallte und hallte, jagte wie eine Totenklage über das freie Gelände.

„Wahnsinn", hauchte Ymir unvermittelt, und seltsam fasziniert. „So klingt eine gequälte Seele."

„Ruft er...", fragte Armin aufgeschreckt, „Ruft er Titanen?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Denn der Koloss explodierte. Sein Rücken platzte in einer einzigen, gewaltigen Welle aus Dampf auseinander! Heißer Wind versengte Gras, fegte kleine Steine in die Höhe und prügelte jedem einzelnen Kundschafter wie Hagelschlag ins Gesicht. Ihre Haken fanden keinen Halt mehr in dem Fleisch, das sich auflöste, und der Aufwind wirbelte sie wie Blätter davon. Erschrockene Schreie und Hilferufe erklangen. Wer nicht schrie, beging den Fehler, einzuatmen. Heißer Dampf verbrühte die Kehlen von einem Dutzend Mann. In weitem Umkreis wurden die Kundschafter verstreut; schliddernd und stolpernd kamen sie am Boden auf, manche taub vom Getöse, andere halb blind vom heißen Dampf und wieder andere einfach fassungslos vor Schrecken.

Hanji Zoe landete nur ein Stück entfernt, den Ärmel vor Mund und Nase gepresst und mit beschlagener Schutzbrille.

Soldaten keuchten und spuckten, einige übergaben sich. Andere griffen nach ihren Feldflaschen und kippten sich den Inhalt ins Gesicht.

Nun lachte Ymir auf.

„Hah! Haha!" Ihr Ausruf kam so plötzlich, dass Annie und Armin nochmals zusammenschreckten. „Berthi ist nicht leicht zu haben, das will ich ihm lassen! Er verkauft seinen Pelz teuer!"

„Dampf?", rief Armin aus.

„Ja, Dampf", versetzte Annie. „Keine Sorge. Ihr habt ihn eben in die Enge getrieben, da war es nicht anders zu erwarten. Natürlich zieht er nun alle Register." Sie sah seine entsetzte Miene und winkte ab. „Beherrsch dich wieder. Er hält das nicht lang durch. Sitzt es einfach aus."

„Aussitzen?"

„Er verheizt seine Körpermasse", erklärte sie, „Seine Muskeln verdampfen. Wenn er dies tut, kann er sich nicht bewegen. Also wartet ab, und wenn ihm der Zündstoff ausgeht, dann fischt ihn aus der Asche."

Doch dann wurde sie überrascht.

Der Koloss-Titan hatte nicht vor, still liegen zu bleiben und auszubrennen wie ein gewaltiger, toter Baum. Weitere Explosionen erschütterten seinen Leib, diesmal jedoch von der Brust ausgehend. Die Druckwellen warfen ihn bockend auf die Seite, schubsten ihn sogar über den Boden! Als reiße ein Puppenspieler wutentbrannt an den Fäden seiner Marionette und schleife sie über die Bühne.

Hanji erhob heiser krächzend die Stimme.

„Aus dem Weg bleiben! Stellt ihn nicht! Es nützt sowieso nichts!"

Bertholds Titan, auf der Seite liegend, wurde von Dampf-Eruptionen über den Boden geschoben. In diesem Moment war er schon kaum mehr als ein dampfendes, glühendes Skelett, von einem dicken Fleischklumpen am Nacken abgesehen. Um ihn herum setzte er das Gras in Flammen.

Der Koloss schob sich schnurstracks in Richtung des Gepanzerten Titanen. Und dann, mit einer besonders heftigen Explosion, schleuderte er alles, was noch von ihm übrig war, durch die Luft.

Jean hatte wie jeder andere seiner Kameraden die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, während Reiner seinen Klageschrei ausgestoßen hatte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als habe man einen unglaublich dicken Wollschal drumherum gewickelt. Nein, als habe man ihn direkt hineingestopft.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Connie auf jenen Ort zeigen, an dem der Koloss sein musste. Er sagte etwas... etwas ziemlich einsilbiges, von den Mundbewegungen ausgehend.

 _Oi, oi_ , interpretierte er das Gefasel, _Oi, oi, oi!_

Jean schaute hin. Der Koloss lag auf der Seite, drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Und irgendetwas schob ihn auf sie alle zu. Jene Soldaten, die ihn in Schach hatten halten sollen, beeilten sich, aus dem Weg zu kommen.

Jean fand, dass dies eine gute Idee war.

„Weg von hier!", brüllte er. Und weil er sich nichtmals selbst dabei hören konnte, stieß er Mikasa und Sascha noch zusätzlich in die Seiten. Ohne Haken abzuschießen, warf er sich in die Luft und ließ dem Manövergerät freien Lauf zu einem schlenkerischen Flug. Auch die anderen sprangen einfach ab, schossen unter heftigem Schub davon. Es spielte keine Rolle, genau zu lenken, solang nur die grobe Richtung stimmte.

Eren gab den Klammergriff auf, wälzte sich frei. Er packte Connie und Krista samt Pferd und stürmte den anderen hinterher.

Weg, nur weg. Denn der Koloss-Titan ging im nächsten Moment auf den Gepanzerten nieder.

Annie war aufgesprungen. Mit geballten Fäusten und offenem Mund machte sie einige zögerliche Schritte auf das Spekakel zu. Was war nun passiert?

Armin erschien einen Moment später an ihrer Seite. „Annie. Bleib stehen!"

„Das hab ich noch nie gesehen", flüsterte sie. Spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und fuhr zu Armin herum. „Lass los."

„Mach keine Dummheiten."

„Hatte ich nicht vor", schnappte sie, stieß seine Hand weg und starrte wieder zu dem Koloss, der über dem Gepanzerten zusammengebrochen war. „Maria. Ich dachte nicht, dass er so etwas tun würde." Sie hatte nichtmals gedacht, dass er so etwas tun könnte.

 _Nun gut_ , dachte Annie bei sich. _Ihr habt es noch einmal spannend gemacht, Jungs. Doch nun lasst es gut sein._

Allmählich verschwand der Wollschal aus dem Kopf. Ersetzt wurde er durch ein widerwärtiges Klingeln, doch zumindest konnten sie einander wieder hören.

Jean blickte auf das brennende Skelett des Kolosses, das auf den Gepanzerten Titan gestürzt war. Eigentlich war es ja nur ein halbes Skelett, aus Wirbelsäule, Schultern, Schädel und ein paar Rippen bestehend.

„Bei allen Mauern", sagte Connie, nachdem Eren ihn neben dem Truppführer abgesetzt hatte, „Was für ein Frühlingsfeuer."

„Was für Dickschädel, meinst du wohl", knurrte Jean. „Nutzloses Gestrampel. Diese Messe ist gelesen, und wenn die beiden gute Verlierer wären, würden sie nun aufgeben."

Hanji kam herbei, zu Fuß. Moblit und eine Handvoll Kundschafter, die dazu in der Lage waren, folgten ihr. „Aufgepasst! Umstellt ihn von allen Seiten! Lasst jetzt nicht locker! Wir warten, bis ihnen der Dampf ausgeht!"

„Hah. Sag ich ja." Jean wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Sie sitzen in der Falle."

Sascha warf ihm einen nervösen Seitenblick zu. „Fa- Falle? Ist das wirklich eine Falle?" Sie starrte unglücklich auf das Knochenfeuer. „Fallen sehen anders aus. Sie sollten nicht brennen. Und der, dem die Falle gehört, sollte seine Beute holen können, wann er will."

„Du bist eine Meckerziege. Ja, es ist keine Schlinge, und es ist auch keine Kiste mit einem Pflock und einer Schnur, zu der eine Süßigkeitenspur führt."

„Was?"

„Doch sie sitzen fest, so oder -"

Er stockte. Mikasa legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an.

„Du solltest Saschas Meinung nicht einfach abtun", sprach sie, „Mir gefällt dies hier auch nicht. Wir sind diejenigen, die warten müssen. Wenn wir wirklich alles im Griff hätten, müssten wir nicht warten."

Von Eren kam ein zustimmendes Grollen.

„Ja, ja sicher ist es nicht perfekt", erwiderte Jean, etwas aus dem Tritt gebracht, „Doch schau, sie sitzen noch immer fest. Und während wir uns eine Freizeit gönnen, verpulvern sie ihre Kräfte, oder nicht? Ich meine, ich bin kein Fachmann für diese Fleischsack-Magie, doch Eren geht ja schließlich auch ständig der Dampf aus. Und er macht nicht solchen Scheiß wie diese zwei da."

Eren grollte erneut zustimmend.

„Wenn man es so bedenkt, bist du ziemlich langweilig. - Egal. Jedenfalls, wo sollten sie auch hin, selbst wenn sie nun losrennen würden... Hey." Jeans Blick war über das Feuer hinweg auf die Mauer gefallen. Auf Mauer Rose. Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte er erkennen, dass etwas in der betongrauen Verkleidung des Bauwerks seltsam war.

„Sagt mal. Was ist denn da hinten passiert?"

Krista schaute hin. „Dort? Dort ist... der Affe hochgeklettert."

„Affe?"

Dann platzte Reiner aus dem Frühlingsfeuer. Der Gepanzerte stürmte durch Flammen und Dampf, mit hämmernden Schritten. Sekundenkurz bremste er sich, starrte mit gelb glühenden Augen auf die Reihe von Soldaten, die ihn umstellt hatte.

„Haltet ihn!" Hanji riss das Schwert hoch. „Haltet ihn auf!"

Reiner stürzte vorwärts, geradewegs durch die Linie. Wer ihm direkt gegenüber stand, warf sich zur Seite. Von links und rechts flogen die Haken der Zugleinen, doch die eine Hälfte der Anker prallte bereits wieder ab. Fünf Mann konnten sich festhaken und wurden mitgezerrt.

Mikasa schoss ebenfalls einen Haken ab, allerdings verankerte sie sich an der Schulter von Erens Titan. „Machts mir nach!", rief sie Jean und Sascha zu. „Wir verfolgen ihn mit Eren!"

„Zu Befehl!", rief Sascha, „Aufsitzen, Jean-Trupp!"

„Ja-Jawoll!" Jean stockte kurz, erneut. Ihm war, als gäbe er gerade schon wieder das Kommando ab. Doch immerhin war es Mikasa, die den ersten Befehl gegeben hatte, und nicht das Kartoffelmädchen. Damit konnte er sich anfreunden. So schoss auch er seine Haken in Erens Rücken, während dieser schon in Bewegung kam. Kurz darauf stürmte dem Gepanzerten nach.

Jean schwang sich auf die rechte Schulter, neben Mikasa.

„Wir sind schneller", rief er, „Hah!" Voller Zuversicht verfolgte er das Geschehen direkt voraus: Die fünf Mann, die sich am Gepanzerten festgehakt hatten, ließen bereits die Funken fliegen. Sie umschwirrten den Titan und hackten auf alles ein, was nach einer Schwachstelle aussah. Doch dann warf Reiner sich in eine Hechtrolle, und wer nicht zerquetscht werden wollte, sprang ab.

Kurz darauf stürmte Eren an den Fünfen vorbei, die im Gras lagen oder saßen und herzhaft fluchten.

 _Kommt es nun eben auf uns an._ Jean weigerte sich, die Zuversicht gehen zu lassen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Berthold?", fragte Sascha von der anderen Schulter aus.

„Vermutlich in Reiners Mund", erwiderte Mikasa mit grimmigem Blick, „Auf diese Weise hat Annie Eren im Wald entführt!"

„Oh", machte Sascha, „Wie ein Hamster mit seiner Karotte."

In diesem Moment erreichte Reiner die Mauer. Aus der Nähe konnte Jean die Kerben genau erkennen. _Ein Affe ist hier also hochgeklettert?_ Nun, genau jetzt warf sich jedenfalls Reiner an die Mauer. Er gebrauchte die Kerben als Griffe und Trittstufen, verbreiterte sie dadurch sogar.

 _Er kraxelt wirklich da hoch._

„Wir folgen ihm", rief Mikasa, „Hopp!"

„Hopp!", kam es von Sascha wie ein Echo.

„Hopp", machte Jean um Mikasas Willen mit. Alle drei schossen Haken in die Mauer und stiegen auf, während Eren ganz direkt Reiners Spuren folgte. Er nutzte die Kerben, um sich hochzuziehen.

Es war das seltsamste Wettrennen, das Jean sich vorstellen konnte. Zusammen mit den Mädchen überholte er Reiner, als dieser gerade auf halber Höhe der Mauer angelangt war.

„Zielt auf seine Finger!" Mikasa war die erste von ihnen, die Funken schlug. Wie der Zahn einer Säge fuhr sie dem Gepanzerten über die Fingerglieder, hin und her, hin und her.

„Fall wieder runter." Sascha bearbeitete die andere Hand. „Fall wieder runter. Fall wieder runter."

Dann packte Eren Reiner am Fuß und zerrte; der Gepanzerte keilte mit dem Fuß aus und traf ihn im Gesicht.

Eren fiel. Hart schlug er unten auf.

Reiner arbeitete, unermüdlich wie eine Dampfmaschine. Die Kante der Mauerkrone kam näher und näher. Jean schwirrte in sein Blickfeld, landete auf der Stirn des Gepanzerten.

„Verflucht, wohin wollt ihr eigentlich!", blaffte er ihn an. „Was soll auf der anderen Seite dieser Mauer sein! Titanen sind da, sonst nichts. Niemand, der euch helfen kann!"

Dann gab es einen Knall über ihm, donnernd wie ein Blitzschlag.

Und Jean spürte einen Blick, von der Mauerkrone her. Als er den Kopf hob, fand er sich Auge in Auge mit einem Affen. Einem riesengroßen Affen, der über die Kante nach unten lugte.

„ _Hmmm."_

Annie glaubte, Armin nicht ganz verstanden zu haben, als er sagte: „Da läuft ein Titan auf der Mauer."

„Was?"

Er zeigte hin, nach Westen. „Wie ist er da hinauf gekommen?"

Es war wirklich ein Titan, ein Vierfüßiger. Er kam über die Mauerkrone gerannt und hielt auf jene Stelle zu, an der Reiner nach oben gelangen musste. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, da sie sich voll und ganz auf das Geschehen rund um den Gepanzerten konzentriert hatte.

Ymir schaute ebenfalls hin. Sie verengte die Augen, die offenbar besser waren als die von Armin. „Ich frage mich weniger, wie der Titan auf die Mauer kam. Viel mehr will ich wissen, wie der Kerl auf den Titan kam."

Annie spürte, wie sich jedes einzelne ihrer Nackenhärchen aufstellte.

Der Vierfüßige passierte die Stelle direkt über Reiner, und da war wirklich ein Kerl, der nun absprang. Und dann war da kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Affe.

„Rückzug." Annie packte Armin am Arm. Er gab einen leisen Aufschrei von sich, als sich ihre Fingernägel hineinbohrten. „Rennt weg."

Und Armin fragte nicht nach. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Annie noch nie mit solcher Panik in der Stimme erlebt hatte. Er riss eine Signalpistole hervor und richtete sie gen Himmel.

„Bedeckt eure Ohren!"

Er drückte ab, und ein greller Klang erfüllte die Luft.

 _Abbruch._ Denn die Sache ging schief.

Drüben an der Mauer kam der Tier-Titan in Bewegung. Mit dem einen Arm langte er hinter sich und fasste die jenseitige Mauerkante. Mit dem anderen Arm griff er in die Tiefe und reichte Reiner einer helfende Hand. Der Gepanzerte wurde das letzte Stück auf die Mauer gewuchtet, während drei kleine Gestalten nach links und rechts die Flucht ergriffen.

Doch es waren nicht die Kundschafter, um die Annie sich Sorgen machte. Am Fuße der Mauer rappelte sich der Angreifer-Titan hoch. Als er nach oben blickte, erstarrte er, als habe er Wurzeln geschlagen. Anstatt zu fliehen, kletterte er wieder.

„Mistkerl", fauchte Annie und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Er soll da weg!"

Armin folgte ihr. „Bleib stehen! Wer ist das da oben?"

„Dein Pferd!" Sie fuhr zu ihm herum. „Gib mir dein Pferd, ich muss dahin!"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Komm halt mit, wenn du mich bewachen musst!"

Ymir hob den Arm und zeigte zur Mauer. „Streitet nicht. Schaut mal!"

Sie blickten wieder hin. Oben auf der Mauer hatte der Tier-Titan eine Hand auf dem Rücken des Gepanzerten abgelegt, als gebe er ihm einen freundlichen Klapps. Doch dann riss er den Arm hoch, und die Finger glänzten im Sonnenlicht, gehärtet. Wie Fleischerhaken schlugen sie in die Panzerung und knackten sie, brachen das goldbraune Material in schuppige Splitter auf.

Der Tier-Titan fasste einen dieser Splitter, so groß wie seine Handfläche, und holte schwungvoll aus. Sein Arm zuckte abwärts, und der Splitter schoss die Mauer hinab. Er traf Eren im Klettern, durchschlug den linken Arm und das linke Bein und ließ ihn wieder abstürzen.

Diesmal rannte er. Diesmal floh er. Eren tat das einzig Richtige, als er sich nun wieder aufrappelte. Auf einem Bein, auf einem Arm und auf zwei Stümpfen hetzte er weg, immer wieder links einbrechend. Über ihm sprang der Tier-Titan von der Mauer, die Klauenhände in die Wand schlagend und den eigenen Fall dabei abbremsend. Schwer landete er, sammelte den im Boden steckenden Splitter wieder ein und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Annie wandte sich an Ymir. „Komm mit."

„Hah?"

Sie führte die Hand an den Mund.

„Ach so. Ja."

Armin sagte auch noch irgendwas, doch es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Annie ignorierte ihn, versenkte die Zähne im Fleisch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Zwei Blitze, dann ging es vorwärts. In Riesenschritten. In Riesensprüngen. Annie sah Ymir an ihrer Seite entlanghetzen, auf allen Vieren wie ein Hund. Das wilde Scharren von Krallen, die Erde aufbrachen und klumpenweise fortschleuderten. Das weckte Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, in denen sie gern geschwelgt hätte, doch dort hinten holte der Tier-Titan bereits wieder aus! Die Panzerschuppe, die er als Geschoss missbrauchte, flog in einer eleganten Linie und traf das Ziel trotz der unberechenbaren Bewegungen. Sie fuhr horizontal durch den Kopf des Angreifer-Titanen, riss ihm die Schädeldecke weg und ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle zusammenbrechen.

Zeke verlangsamte seinen Lauf, pflückte im Gehen einen großen Stein aus dem Erdboden. Als er den Weiblichen Titan und den Kiefer herankommen sah, runzelte er allerdings die Stirn.

„ _YMIR. HOL EREN! ICH BIN DER SCHILD."_

Annie grätschte an dem dampfenden Körper des Angreifers vorbei, der sich nicht mehr rührte, und kam schliddernd zum Stehen. Sie nahm einen festen Stand ein und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, um auf den nächsten Wurf gefasst zu sein.

Doch Zeke warf nicht. Nachdenklich war der Tier-Titan stehen geblieben, sanft vor und zurück schaukelnd. Seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten.

Sie gestand es nicht gern ein, doch Zeke war ein Gegner, gegen den sie nicht antreten wollte. Seine Reichweite war enorm. Die Kraft, die hinter seinen Faustschlägen steckte, pulverisierte Stein. Selbst Titanen-Stein, wenn er seine Faust zusätzlich härtete.

 _Aus taktischer Sicht muss ich aber auch gar nicht kämpfen._ Der Tier-Titan konnte im Wettlauf nicht mithalten. Nicht mit dem Weiblichen und erst recht nicht mit dem Kiefer-Titan. Der einzige, der dazu in der Lage wäre, war der Vierbeinige, und Pieck war noch oben auf der Mauer bei Reiner und Berthold.

 _Und selbst wenn sie runter kommt._ Annie ballte die Fäuste noch ein klein wenig fester. _Pieck ist zu schaffen._ Was Flucht anging, waren sie besser aufgestellt.

In ihrem Rücken konnte Annie hören, wie sich Ymir auf den Körper des Angreifers stürzte und im Fleisch zu graben begann. Innerlich flehte sie Ymir um Eile an. Es konnte doch nicht lang dauern, Eren da heraus zu fleddern!

„ _Annie."_

Die dunkle, volltönende Stimme des Tier-Titanen brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorn.

„ _Hier stehe ich nach langer Reise, und ich dachte: Wie schön wird es sein, die Kinder wiederzusehen. Gesund und munter. Und ihr seid wirklich groß und stark geworden, zumindest drei von euch. Doch etwas muss wohl schief gegangen sein, nicht wahr?"_

Dem konnte sie nicht widersprechen. Ja, etwas war gehörig schief gegangen. Genauer gesagt, alles. Seit jenem frühen Morgen vor fünf Jahren, an dem dieses Ding, das gerade Eren aus dem Kadaver klaubte, Marcel gefressen hatte. Seitdem war es einfach bergab gegangen.

„ _Was treibt dich, dass du dich einem alten Kameraden in den Weg stellst, Annie?"_

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, einem Zähneblecken.

„ _GRISHA JÄGER."_ Sie hoffte, dass man ihrer gutturalen Stimme das Zittern nicht anhören konnte.

„ _Ah. Ich befürchtete es."_ Zekes von Pelz eingerahmtes Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Überraschung. _„Das erstaunt dich, was? Ja, über gewisse Dinge bin ich bereits im Bilde. Doch zu Wichtigerem."_

Er bog den Wurfarm zurück. Sie spannte sich an.

„ _Ein weiches Herz hast du für Väter. Wobei du den Deinen gerade im Stich lässt. Was wird er sagen, wenn Marley an seine Tür klopft? Du weißt, was mit ihm geschehen wird, wenn du nicht rasch wieder zur Vernunft kommst."_

Sie schwieg einen Moment lang. Das hastige Reißen von Fleisch und das Schnippen von Zähnen waren hinter ihr zu hören. Dann ein grunzender Ausruf.

„ _HAB IHN!"_

„ _DANN WEG!"_ Sie fuhr herum und fiel in einen rasenden Spurt. Nur weg, nur weg! Ymir war schon losgeprescht, die wertvolle Fracht sicher im Maul verstaut.

Schwirren. Ein fliegender Stein zerteilte pfeifend die Luft. Annie trat nach hinten aus, mit gehärtetem Fuß! Ihre Ferse schlug gegen den Fels und zersplitterte ihn. Der Aufprall warf sie ein Stück vorwärts, doch sie fing sich und rannte weiter.

Ymir tat weite Sprünge wie ein Hase und überholte bereits Armin, der natürlich nicht längst verschwunden war, sondern gewartet hatte. Immerhin saß er inzwischen im Sattel!

Annie schloss nun ebenfalls zu ihm auf.Sein Pferd wieherte schrill, als sie es unter dem Bauch packte und wie ein Spielzeug hochhob. Sie klemmte es sich unter den Arm, rannte und warf nur einen einzigen Blick über die Schulter.

Zeke verfolgte sie nicht. Tief in Gedanken versunken schien er, wie er so da stand und ihr nachschaute. Etwas Gutes konnte das nicht bedeuten.

Es war Mittag, als Eren wieder zu sich kam. Als sich seine Augenlider flatternd hoben, hörte er zuallererst einen von Ymirs Sprüchlein.

„Schaut, da wacht er auf, der Glückliche. Ich läge jetzt auch gern mit dem Kopf im Schoß einer Blondine."

Eren blinzelte. Armin. Wenn er himmelwärts blickte, sah er Armin über sich, dessen Kniee sein Kopfkissen waren. Er fuhr hoch. Um ihn herum saßen auch Ymir und Annie. Ganz in der Nähe graste friedlich ein einzelnes Pferd.

„Willkommen zurück", kam es trocken von Annie. „Du musst noch viel lernen."

„Was?"

„Na, wie du bei Sinnen bleibst, selbst wenn dein Titan den Kopf verliert."

Er starrte sie an wie eine himmlische Erscheinung. Während die Erinnerungen tröpfchenweise in seinem Geist ankamen, verzog er gequält das Gesicht und ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Mit einer Hand bedeckte er sein Gesicht, als wäre das Sonnenlicht zu grell für ihn.

„Es ist schief gegangen, was?"

„Ist es", bestätigte Annie tonlos. „Reiner und Berthold sind entkommen. Schlimmer, es sind noch mehr Feinde aufgetaucht. Doppelt schlimm, einer von ihnen ist dein Bruder. Dreifach schlimm, er weiß von deinem Vater, woher auch immer."

„Verflucht." Einen Moment lang verdaute Eren das Gehörte. „Mein Bruder... dieses haarige Biest mit den ellenlangen Armen?"

„Der Tier-Titan, ja."

Gequält verzog er das Gesicht. „Was... was machen wir jetzt bloß?"

Annie schüttelte bei dieser Frage den Kopf. Leise erwiderte sie: „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es wissen."

Betretenes Schweigen. Armin nickte schließlich Ymir zu.

„Versuchst du es bitte nochmal?"

„Ja." Ymir lud die Signalpistole mit einer Rauchpatrone, die sie aus der neben ihr liegenden Satteltasche fischte. Grüner Rauch schoss in die Luft.

 _Sammeln._

Nach und nach kamen die Kundschafter zusammen: Sie strömten vor allem aus Südwest und Södost herbei. Das entschlossene Einschreiten des Tier-Titanen hatte sie dazu gezwungen, sich weitläufig zu zerstreuen. Anschließend hatten die Soldaten sich an die mühselige Aufgabe gemacht, ihre Reittiere wieder zu finden und herbei zu pfeifen. Nicht jeder Kundschafter hatte dabei Glück gehabt. Viele Pferde trugen zwei Reiter, einige sogar drei.

Als Mikasa sie erreichte, hatte das Pferd nichtmals Zeit, stehen zu bleiben. Sie war schon aus dem Sattel gehechtet und zu Eren gestürzt, um ihn in eine Umarmung zu reißen. Selbst Armin wurde von ihr beiseite gestoßen. Annie mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie selbst in Erens unmittelbarer Nähe gewesen wäre.

Hanji Zoe ritt heran. Sie war ebenso vom Dampf versehrt wie alle anderen, die gegen den Koloss-Titanen gekämpft hatten: Wo das Leder ihrer Schutzbrille sie nicht bedeckt hatte, schimmerte ihre Haut rot wie unter schwerem Sonnenbrand.

„Annie Leonhardt? Auf ein Wort?"

Annie nickte und kam der Kundschafterin entgegen.

„Das Loch in der Mauer, das niemand finden konnte", sagte Hanji. „Was weißt du darüber?"

„Es gibt kein Loch", erwiderte sie nüchtern. Als sie aus dem Augenwinkel zwei Reiter als Jean und Connie erkannte, fügte sie hastig hinzu: „Die Titanen haben nie die Mauer passiert, auf welche Weise auch immer. Sie wurden hier im Inneren von Rose geschaffen, aus den Bewohnern des Dorfes Ragako."

Hanjis Augen weiteten sich.

„Du wirst mir später Näheres erzählen", sagte die Kundschafterin. Ihre Stimme war eisenhart. „Ja?"

„Jawohl."

Der Trupp der Versammelten schwoll weiter an. Inzwischen wurde Eren von all seinen Freunden aus der Kundschafter-Legion umlagert. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie erleichtert er war, sie alle lebend wiederzusehen.

Annie derweil blickte schwermütig umher, in harte Gesichter und grimmige Mienen.

„Es ist passiert, Vater", murmelte sie halblaut zu niemandem im Besonderen. „Ich habe mir die ganze Welt zum Feind gemacht."

Als sich rund dreißig Soldaten versammelt hatten, gab Hanji Kommandos.

„Aufrödeln, Männer! Bereit zum Abmarsch. Trupp Anna bleibt hier und wartet auf Nachzügler. Alle anderen sehen zu, dass jeder auf einem Pferd sitzt!" Sie stieß die Faust in die Höhe. „Zurück nach Stohess!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sascha hörte nicht auf, sich umzudrehen.

Die Kundschafter zogen durch ein menschenleeres Land. Die Flüchtlinge waren längst auf dem Weg zu den Städten der Mauer Sina, und falls es noch Titanen im Rose-Territorium gab, so waren sie den Menschen wohl längst gefolgt. Trotzdem fühlte Sascha sich beobachtet. Sie wurde auch nicht müde, ihren Kameraden dies mitzuteilen. Jean erklärte ihr schließlich genervt, dass sie dann halt nachsehen müsse, anstatt nur zu reden. Sascha aber wollte nicht.

Es gab keine echte Formation. Mehr als die Hälfte der Soldaten musste sich ein Pferd teilen, und so war an das Vorausschicken von Spähern oder das Bilden einer Erkundungslinie nicht zu denken. Die Kundschafter folgten einfach der Straße, sparten in mäßiger Geschwindigkeit die Kräfte ihrer Tiere und kreuzten die Finger, dass kein streunendes Titanen-Rudel auf sie aufmerksam werden würde.

 _Noch einmal auf Shiganshina zurückzublicken, wäre nun sehr albern._ So dachte Annie, und doch tat sie es, zum Teil aus Frust und zum Teil aus Langeweile. Vielleicht hätte sie doch hart sein sollen. Anstatt mit ihrem Gefangene um einen Waffenstillstand zu schachern, hätte sie ihn vierteilen und zum Hafen schleifen sollen. Ja, dann müsste sie sich nun zumindest keinen Sattel mit Armin Alert teilen.

Im Grunde hatte sie ja auch nichts gegen ihn. Es störte sie nur, dass er quasi ein Mittel zum Zweck war, sie in Schach zu halten. Es stand kalte Berechnung hinter dieser Platzverteilung, und es war nicht die Art kalter Berechnung, die sie erwartet hatte. Annie hatte damit gerechnet, eingepackt zu werden. Von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen, in Stoff gewickelt und mit einem dicken Knebel zwischen den Zähnen. Doch stattdessen ließ man ihr freie Hand?

Nein, Armin war es nicht, der Annie Leonhardt störte. Was sie störte, war die Tatsache, dass es funktionierte. Oder zumindest musste es für die Kundschafter wie Erfolg aussehen, denn sie tat ja nichts. Hatte das von vornherein nicht vorgehabt!

 _Mir schwirrt der Kopf. Warum nervt mich diese Sache nun? Ach ja. Weil alle Leute um uns herum nun glauben, dass Armin Alert meine Schwachstelle wäre!_

Ablenkung. Wenn sie ehrlich war, lenkte sie sich einfach nur von dem Umstand ab, eine Gefangene zu sein. Erneut ohne Kontrolle, umgeben von Feinden. Die Soldaten um sie herum trugen ihre Schwerter weiterhin in den Scheiden. Doch jeder wußte, wer sie war. Der Umstand, Eren zusammen mit Ymir gerettet zu haben, bewahrte sie in diesem Moment immerhin davor, zum Ziel giftiger Worte zu werden. Doch es tilgte nicht das Kundschafter-Blut, das an ihren Händen klebte.

Sascha drehte sich erneut um. Annie vermutete, dass es Pieck war, die den legendären Sechsten Sinn Saschas kitzelte. Der Vierbeinige Titan, der ein nimmermüdes Packpferdchen sein und im Zweifelsfalle auch ein Schlachtross spielen konnte. Falls Zeke dazu Lust gehabt hatte, konnte er sie einfach den Kundschaftern nachgeschickt haben, um zu erfahren, wohin sie sich zurückzogen. Im Augenblick war von ihr nichts zu sehen, doch das Land war hügelig und bewaldet. Pieck würde es leicht fallen, sich zu verbergen.

 _Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie uns auch in voller Sicht umkreisen wie ein Hai. Daran könnten wir nichts ändern._

Annie konnte nicht anders: Sie musste grübeln. Zekes und Piecks Erscheinen war unvorhergesehen gewesen. Und es öffnete eine Dose voller Würmer. Nicht nur wußten Reiner und Berthold nun ganz genau, was gespielt wurde. Nein, ein noch gefährlicherer Feind hatte den Fuß in dieses ummauerte Land gesetzt. Ein Feind, der vollauf in der Lage war, seinen Kopf einzusetzen.

 _Wir müssen von hier fort._ Annie heftete den Blick auf Eren, der drei Plätze weiter vorn mit Mikasa im Sattel saß. _Jetzt noch dringender als vorher._ Seit sich die Soldaten in Marsch gesetzt hatten, hatte sie sich ihm nicht mehr nähern können, geschweige denn ihn ansprechen.

„Verlasse nicht deinen Platz", hatte Hanji ihr in ruhigem Ton eingeschärft, „und beschwöre nicht noch einmal deinen Titan, sofern ich dich nicht dazu auffordere. Verstanden?"

„Jawohl."

Eren brauchte sie, da war sich Annie sicher. Er brauchte ihren Atem in seinem Nacken, um nicht zu vergessen, dass er sich – bei allen Mauern – einen Plan auszudenken hatte!

Er musste. Nicht sie. Er hatte sie in diese Lage gebracht. Nicht sie. Es war seine verfluchte Verantwortung. Nicht ihre.

Armin schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Und, Annie? Wie sieht dein Plan aus?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich einen Plan habe?"

Ungeachtet ihres kühlen Tonfalles warf er ihr einen fast schon freundlichen Schulterblick zu. „Du kamst mir bisher nie vor wie jemand, der nicht genau weiß, was er als nächstes tun wird."

„Wirklich", machte sie gallig. „Du liegst falsch." Und als er noch etwas erwidern wollte, vergrub sie ihre Fingernägel in seiner Achselhöhle und zischte ihm ins Ohr: „Sei einfach still."

Er musste es ihr schließlich nicht auch noch reinreiben. Ja, sie saß in einem Boot ohne Paddel, der Strömung ausgeliefert. Der Strömung dieses Kerls da vorn. Eren hatte einfach etwas an sich, das sie dazu gebracht hatte, seine Spielchen mitzuspielen. Schon vor dem neuen Befehl ihres Vaters, über die Pfade hinweg. Doch wo war dieses Etwas nun hin? Eren sah im Augenblick aus, als würde er selbst von Mikasa geführt.

Annie konnte nicht behaupten, dass dieser Gedanke ihr gefiel.

Als es dunkelte, erreichte der Zug die Ortschaft Silberfurt, ein liebliches Städtchen zwischen grünen Hügeln. Hanji beschloss, hier die Nacht zu verbringen.

„Trupp Lauda, ihr habt Spähdienst. Aufteilen und die Stadt umrunden", kommandierte sie, „Haltet Ausschau nach unliebsamer Gesellschaft." Sogleich zweigten einige Reiter nach Ost und West ab. Jene, die nach Westen ritten, mussten ihre Pferde platschend durch einen Fluss treiben.

Der größere Teil der Soldaten rückte über die Hauptstraße ein. Kein Lebenszeichen von Menschen weit und breit. Doch die gepflasterte Straße zeigte Fußabdrücke in Form von tief eingedrückten oder gänzlich zerbröckelten Grüppchen von Steinen. Große, schwere Wesen waren hier entlang gewandert.

Hanji schickte Männer auf die Dächer, um ebenfalls zu spähen. Argwöhnisch schwangen sich Kundschafter in die Höhe. Wer am Boden blieb, blickte mit einer gewissen Beklommenheit in die Seitengassen, während es im Schritt die Hauptstraße entlang ging.

Gewöhnlich setzte selbst im Titanen-Territorium zu gewissen Zeiten so etwas wie Entspannung ein. Nachts nämlich, wenn die Riesen mangels Sonnenlicht träge oder gar gänzlich bewegungsunfähig wurden. Doch seit der Utgard-Nacht wußten die Kundschafter, dass ihr Regelverständnis ungenügend war.

Außerdem, da war sich Annie sicher, wußte inzwischen mehr als nur eine Handvoll des Trupps, woher die Titanen kamen. Sie selbst hatte es einzig Hanji verraten, doch irgendwer mochte ihre Worte aufgeschnappt haben. Und auch Eren wußte vom Ursprung der Titanen. Vielleicht hatte er dieses Geheimnis bereits aufgedeckt.

 _Nicht, dass es noch eine große Rolle spielt._

Plötzlich fluchte jemand weiter oben; eine Dachschindel segelte direkt vor Annies und Armins Pferd auf die Straße und zerplatzte klirrend in Einzelteile. Ihr Pferd schreckte wiehernd zurück; um ein Haar wären sie aus dem Sattel gestürzt. Annie krallte sich in das nächstbeste Stück Stoff, das sie greifen konnte.

„Tschuldigung!" Ein Kopf mit wirrem, braunem Haar erschien am Rand des Daches. „Keine Absicht!"

„Ni- nichts passiert!", rief Armin zurück, mit noch höherer Stimme als sonst.

Annie fluchte unterdrückt, während sie ihre Finger aus Armins Jacke befreite. „Keine Absicht, als ob!"

„Leise", wisperte Armin ihr zu, wandte sich nochmals an den Mann auf dem Dach. „Wie gesagt: Nichts passiert, Glück gehabt."

Der Strubbelkopf sah jung aus. Vielleicht nur etwas älter als sie selbst. „Keine Absicht, wirklich!", rief er nochmals. Machte ihn nur umso verdächtiger. Annie knurrte und sprang aus dem Sattel. Bei der plötzlichen Bewegung zogen mehrere Kundschafter ringsum die Schwerter.

„Heh. Was machst du?" Jean hatte ebenfalls eine Klinge in der Hand.

„Ich laufe nur den Rest des Weges, mit ein wenig Abstand zu ihm", erwiderte sie, zeigte auf Armin und bemühte sich um eine sonnige Tonlage, „Ist doch schönes Wetter zum Spazierengehen? Es regnet ein bisschen gebrannten Ton, das ist alles."

Der Sarkasmus trug nicht dazu bei, die Sache zu entschärfen. Einer der Truppführer aber, ein breitschultriger Mann namens Dirk, gab einen kurzen Pfiff ab wie ein Schäfer, der seine Lämmer zusammenrief.

„Ruhig bleiben", sagte er in aller Gemächlichkeit, ohne sein Pferd auch nur anzuhalten „Der Tag war lang, und die Nacht wird kurz genug. Niemand sagt mehr was, wenn er nichts Nettes zu sagen hat, ja?"

Niemand sagte mehr was. Und schließlich drang ein Ruf von weiter vorn an ihre Ohren, in dem überraschenderweise weder Furcht oder gar Panik steckten.

„Rathaus. Am Rathaus ist was!"

Offenbar hatte die Evakuierung der Stadt einen Beamten davon abgehalten, seine Pflicht zu zu erfüllen und ein Schild am Anschlagplatz neben dem Eingangsportal aufzustellen. Nun lehnte es an der Wand des Rathauses. _Es wird verordnet, fürs Erste nicht mehr in den Fluss zu schiffen. Ab Montag wird gebraut._ So stand es darauf, in den schnörkeligen Lettern der Amtsschrift.

Und darüber, der Tier-Titan.

Annie erkannte sofort den Tier-Titan in der Farbschmiererei, die rot wie Blut auf der weiß getünchten Wand des Rathauses prangte. Auch wenn er in dieser Abbildung eine Fratze schnitt, die Zeke wohl für sehr albern halten würde, und Zähne zeigte, die dem Kiefer-Titan zu Ehren gereicht hätten. Das Ungeheuer fischte eine sehr simpel gemalte Krone vom Boden auf. _Der neue König der Mauern_ hatte jemand unter das Kunstwerk gepinselt, _In den Staub mit euch!_

„Einer deiner Leute?", fragte Dirk. „Hat der Affe das gemalt?"

„Nein." Schmallippig schüttelte Annie den Kopf. „Dies gehört nicht zu seinem Spiel. Er will euch das Fürchten lehren. Und das da, was auch immer es darstellt, erschreckt mit Sicherheit niemanden."

Hanji hatte sich bereits der Malerei genähert. Sie nahm eine Probe, auf die direkteste Art, und zerrieb die Substanz zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Kein Blut, immerhin", stellte sie fest. Hier und dort war ein Aufatmen zu hören. „Noch halbwegs frisch. Wie rätselhaft. Jemand muss noch heute nachmittag hier gewesen sein. Lang, nachdem die Stadt evakuiert worden sein muss."

Dirk brummte, ließ sein Pferd ein Stückchen nach vorn gehen. „Oh Hauptmann, Frau Hauptmann? Wenn ich diese schaurige Schmiererei sehe, überkommt mich einfach der Durst! Bitte um Erlaubnis, etwas zu Trinken zu organisieren."

„Schenke hat aber zu", kam es trocken von hinten.

„Das Trinken muss noch gebraut werden, Mensch."

Hanji blickte sich nach ihm um, lächelte schmal. „Trupp Dirk meldet sich freiwillig für das Organisieren der Verpflegung? Ausgezeichnet. Du hast Erlaubnis, etwas Ordentliches aufzutreiben, doch was das Trinken angeht: Bedenke, dass es heute keinen Zapfenstreich geben wird."

„Dienst ist Dienst", kam es von Moblit.

„Und Schnapps ist Schnapps."

„Ehrensache." Dirk ließ sich breit grinsend aus dem Sattel gleiten. „Schauen wir doch mal, was der Vorratskeller des Gasthauses da zu bieten hat."

„Gibt es Schlösser zu knacken?", fragte Ymir, die von dem Geschehen seltsam begeistert war. „Ich kann das übernehmen!"

„In zivil?" Dirk winkte ab. „Nein, nein. Wenn du es tust, ist es Plünderei. Doch wenn ich es tue, nennt man es Requirieren."

„Klingt wie etwas, was die Militär-Polizei sagen würde", stellte Jean fest.

Dirk lachte. „Grünschnabel. Ich lasse immerhin auch eine Rechnung da." Er rief zwei seiner Untergebenen zu sich und marschierte los, während Hufgeklapper jene Späher ankündigte, welche die Stadt zuvor umkreist hatten. Der Lauda-Trupp erreichte nun ebenfalls den Platz, wich Dirk und den Requirierern aus und blickte mit großen Augen auf die Schmiererei an der Wand.

Der Bericht war kurz und bündig: Keine Titanen zu sehen.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass es so bleibt", verkündete Hanji wohlgelaunt, ehe sie ihre Stimme wieder zu der eines Feldherren werden ließ. „Machen wir es uns mal gemütlich! Trupps losen den Wachdienst aus, Zeitansatz bis zum Morgengrauen! Truppführer folgen mir ins Rathaus! Schickt uns Dirk hinterher, wenn er wiederkommt! Orloff, du hast die Verantwortung für die Pferde. Such dir Hilfe aus den Glücklichen, die nicht die erste Wache ziehen. Eren und Leonhardt, mit mir! Wer nichts zu tun hat, kennt die Übung: Ausrüstung prüfen, Bereitschaft herstellen, Pause machen!" Sie klatschte in die Hände, als schlage sie ein Buch zu. „Auftrag erkannt? Ausführung!"

 _Jetzt._ In der allgemeinen Geschäftigkeit, die nun ausbrach, sah Annie ihre Gelegenheit gekommen. Sie nutzte den Umstand, bereits aus dem Sattel zu sein, und beeilte sich, an Erens Seite zu gelangen, während dieser noch abstieg. Sie musste drängeln, als Mikasa dies vereiteln wollte.

„Lass mich... Eren!" Sie fasste an der störrischen Kundschafterin vorbei und ergriff seinen Arm. „Wir müssen reden, dringend!"

„Was – Ja, später", erwiderte er, mit einem Hauch von Panik. Dies wiederum beunruhigte Annie nur noch mehr, und ihr Griff wurde fester. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich fast durch die Haut, sodass Eren das Gesicht verzog.

„So rasch wie möglich", versetzte sie. „Du hattest nun Zeit zum Nachdenken, also sag mir bitte, dass dir etwas eingefallen ist!" Gleichsam aber wurde ihr eigener Arm von Mikasa ergriffen, die mindestens genauso fest zupackte.

„Lass ihn los."

„Lass du zuerst los."

Unwillkürlich verhärteten sich beiderlei Griffe. Sowohl Annie als auch Eren mussten ein schmerzvolles Aufschreien unterdrücken.

Hanji ging schließlich dazwischen. „Ich habe gefragt, ob Auftrag erkannt ist." Fröhlich schlug sie auf jede Hand, die einen Arm umklammerte. „Wenn mir danach ist, werde ich euch später alle drei dazu abstellen, diese Schmiererei da von der Wand zu putzen. Ist das verstanden?

Annie und Mikasa ließen widerwillig los, knurrten einander an. „Hast du gehört, Ackermann? Putz dein Gerät."

„Dich brauche ich sicher nicht, um zu wissen, was meine Aufgabe ist." Entschlossen zwängte sich Mikasa wieder zwischen Eren und sie. So folgten sie Hanji die steinernen Stufen hinauf zum massiven Portal. Dort hatte sich bereits Moblit zu schaffen gemacht und ein Vorhängeschloss samt schwerer Kette geknackt und entfernt.

Die Abteilungsleiterin der Kundschafter-Legion setzte den Fuß gegen einen der mächtigen Türflügel aus Eichenholz und schob. In gut geölten Scharnieren schwang das Tor auf. „Guten Abend, werte Herrschaften", rief sie gut gelaunt, „Keine Sorge, wir sind von der Armee!"

Doch niemand war zuhause.

Annies Rolle war überraschend klein.

Nachdem sich alle Truppleiter, von Dirk abgesehen, im Ratsherrensaal im zweiten Stock eingefunden hatten und mehrere Kerzen entzündet worden waren, wurde sie dazu aufgefordert, eine Meinung zum weiteren Vorgehen des Feindes abzugeben.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch heute nacht, oder morgen, etwas vom Feind sehen", sprach sie, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ganz wie bei einer vorschriftsmäßigen Meldung. „Uns einzuholen, brächte ihm nichts. Der Tier-Titan - also der Affe – ist ein Taktiker, also wird ihm dies bewusst sein. Und er hat vermutlich längere Zeit durchgehend als Titan verbracht. Ihm wird Ruhe lieber sein als eine sinnlose Verfolgung." Sie vermied Zekes Namen, da sie annahm, dass es einen Aufschrei geben würde, wenn das Wort _Jäger_ über ihre Lippen kam.

„Und warum brächte ihm das nichts?" Jean klopfte mit den Handknöcheln auf die Holzplatte des riesigen Ratstisches. „Er will doch Eren, oder nicht? Wann wäre es einfacher als jetzt?" Beifälliges Gemurmel kam von den übrigen Truppführern.

„Das Gör verarscht uns, ich sags ja."

Zu diesem Gegrummel gesellte das das Rascheln von Papier und das Kratzen eines Bleistiftes, denn Hanji schrieb mit. Als Annie nicht sofort antwortete, malte sie gemächlich Schleifchen in die untere Ecke ihres Blattes. Irgendwo im Nebenraum rumpelte es kurz - Moblit war gleich zu Beginn der Sitzung dorthin verschwunden und noch immer damit beschäftigt, an irgendwelchen Aktenschränken herum zu werkeln, als ginge die ganze Sache einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg.

 _Dies hier... ist anders, als ich es mir vorstellte._

Annie kaute einen Moment lang auf der Zunge. „Theoretisch könnte er hier auftauchen, ja. Doch das Gelände ist zu offen. Auch weiß er, dass wir drei Titanen haben." Sie hob Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger in die Höhe. „Und sie alle sind schnelle Läufer. Würde er uns hier angreifen, würden wir einfach entkommen. Es wäre Kraftverschwendung."

„Sagt sie", murmelte eine Kundschafterin namens Silke, ohne sich Mühe zu geben, besonders leise zu sein.

„Wir sind ihnen heute entkommen", versetzte Annie, und zwar barscher, als sie eigentlich wollte, „Oder nicht?"

Manche Anwesende schienen sich daran zu stören, dass sie das Wort _uns_ verwendete.

Annie warf einen Blick in Erens Richtung. Er saß einfach nur auf einem der Stühle, die an der Wand standen, abseits des Tisches und für Beobachter gedacht. Natürlich war Mikasa bei ihm, eine Hand auf seinem Arm, als bräuchte er seelischen Beistand. Hatte die Niederlage mit Reiner und Bertholdt ihn derartig geknickt?

 _Etwas Beistand von deiner Seite her wäre auch nicht schlecht hier._

Diesmal war es Hanji, die auf den Tisch klopfte und das Thema wieder aufgriff. „Utgard. Soweit wir hörten, gab es einen Nachtangriff mit gewöhnlichen Titanen."

„Der Vollmond." Annie nickte. „Ja, es ist eine der Fähigkeiten des Tier-Titanen. Er erweckt in Titanen, die er selbst geschaffen hat, die Abnormalität, im Licht des Vollmondes so aktiv zu sein wie zur Mittagszeit."

Mehrere Leute blickten bei diesen Worten aus den Fenstern. Zur bleichen Silberscheibe, die rund den Nachthimmel empor stieg.

„Nur in gewissen Titanen also? Nur zum Vollmond?"

Annie nickte. Hanji schrieb diese Information nieder, als wäre sie nur ein Punkt auf einer Einkaufsliste.

„Was ist mit einem Überraschungsangriff, durch das Einschleichen als Mensch? Mit dem Koloss-Titan zum Beispiel?"

„Der Koloss könnte diese Ortschaft von einem Ende bis zum anderen mit Feuer überziehen", erwiderte Annie sogleich. Insgeheim musste sie gestehen: Gerade wäre der Gedanke, diesen Haufen von Bastarden brennen zu sehen, gar nicht so schlecht. Doch sie bremste sich mit bösen Fantasien, um fortzufahren: „Wenn ihm eine Überfall-Taktik gelänge, könnte er uns alle auf einmal ausradieren, ja. Doch das geht nicht." Sie deutete auf Eren. „Sie wollen ihn lebend. Sie _brauchen_ ihn lebend. Darum wird es keinen Großangriff geben, nicht hier und heute. Und ehe jemand fragt! Käme der Gepanzerte Titan? Dann können wir weglaufen. Käme der Tier-Titan? Dann können wir auch weglaufen. Käme der vierfüßige Titan? Dann laufen wir weg, bis er allein noch mithält, und bekämpfen ihn dann. So einfach."

So einfach. Mit Feinden umzugehen, war immer einfach. Was Annie schwieriger fand, war das Umgehen mit Verbündeten. In diesem Augenblick wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, gefesselt und geknebelt zu sein. Sollten die Kundschafter sie doch wie eine Gefangene behandeln, dann wüßte sie immerhin, was zu erwarten war. Doch stattdessen ließ man sie herumlaufen und an dieser Sitzung teilnehmen, sprach mal unbefangen und dann wieder voll unterdrückter Wut, wollte ihre Meinung und misstraute ihr dann sowieso.

Aus dem Nebenraum erklang ein Rummsen. „Gefunden!"

Hanji nickte und lächelte milde. „Danke. Noch Fragen an Leonhardt?" Sie blickte in die Runde. Niemand meldete sich. Jean regte sich für einen Moment unruhig in seinem Stuhl, doch auch er blieb still. „Fein. Dann, Leonhardt: Wegtreten."

Annie stockte. „Was?"

„Wegtreten." Hanji wiederholte den Befehl geduldig, raschelte mit ihren Unterlagen herum und schob sie beiseite, als Moblit mit einer schweren Metallkiste herankam. Er ließ sie vor der Abteilungsleiterin auf den Tisch dotzen. „Du hast für den Rest des Abends frei. - Danke, Moblit. Eigentlich gehört dieses gute Stück bei einer Evakuierung ins Handgepäck, nicht wahr? Das wollen wir dem Herrn Bürgermeister heute aber mal verzeihen."

Annies Augen hatten sich derweil geweitet. „Mehr wollt ihr nicht wissen?" Sie musste sich anstrengen, nicht in ehrlicher Überraschung mit der Stimme hoch zu gehen. „Über die Herkunft von allem, über die Welt, über Wandler?" Hier stand sie immerhin, hatte sich elendig auf diesen Moment vorbereitet – und dann gab es einfach nichts zu tun außer ein paar taktischen Brocken?

Hanji hob nichtmals den Blick, als sie antwortete. „Wir sind Soldaten im Feindesland, auf dem Rückzug. Eile ist geboten. Würde das Wissen um die Welt jenseits der Mauern daran etwas ändern?"

Einen Moment lang zögerte sie. „Nein", gab sie dann zu, „würde es nicht."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", fuhr Hanji gemächlich fort. „Du wirst deine Gelegenheit noch erhalten, mit höherrangigen Zuhörern."

„Abgesehen davon." Mikasa. Annies Kopf schnellte herum. „Wer kann schon sagen, dass das, was du hier von dir gibst, überhaupt stimmt."

„Höre ich richtig?" Annie drehte sich Mikasa nun zur Gänze zu. „Dass du zweifelst, wundert mich nicht. Du hast doch nur Panik, dass Eren tun wird, was er tun muss, und du dabei auf der Strecke bleibst."

Mikasa ließ sich nicht provozieren. Sie wandte sich an Hanji. „Sind Zweifel nicht berechtigt, Abteilungsleiterin?"

„Auch Zweifel haben ihren Platz." Hanji schob in einer Geste der Unparteilichkeit ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht.

Dies gab Mikasa offenbar Auftrieb. Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl, langsam und auf unterschwellige Weise lauernd.

„Du stehst da, willst uns aufklären, darüber dass wir die _Mauerteufel_ sind, alle Welt uns hasst und Eren irgendwo in dieser Welt eine unterdrückte Nation in die Freiheit führen soll. Und bist entsetzt, wenn ich dir nicht auf Anhieb glaube? Du hast keine Beweise, genau jetzt und hier – auch er hat sie nicht!" Scharf hob sie die Hand, als Annie gerade auf Eren hatte deuten wollen. „Was er hat, sind Bücher und Dinge in seinem Kopf. Ja, ich werde Eren tausendmal mehr glauben als dir, doch wer weiß, was für Tricks hier im Spiel sein könnten."

Annie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Tricks? Lustig, dass du es ansprichst. Der Gründer-Titan, den Eren in sich trägt, wäre dazu sogar in der Lage." Sie trat einen Schritt auf Mikasa zu. „Darum ist diese ganze Angelegenheit ja auch so knifflig, geht das in deinen Schädel?"

„So?" Mikasa kam ihr auf das letzte Stück entgegen. Mit durchgedrücktem Rücken schaute sie ihr von oben herab in die Augen. „Mein Bruder soll die Tricks haben? Von der Kommando-Fähigkeit war heute zumindest keine Spur zu sehen."

 _Das lässt sich nicht bestreiten._

Annie hielt dem Blick noch einen Moment lang stand, dann wandte sie den Kopf in Richtung der Abteilungsleiterin. Hanji hatte die Hände gefaltet und das Kinn darauf gestützt. Nachdenklich starrte sie auf eine Kerzenflamme, deren Licht sich in den Gläsern ihrer Brille spiegelte. Sie rührte sich nicht.

 _Dann anders._ „Ihr werdet alle sterben."

Annie ließ die Worte kalt aus ihrem Munde gleiten. Sie waren wie ein Windstoß, der zart glühende Kohlen anfachte, und es flogen brennende Blicke zurück, während sich alles noch ein Stück mehr aufrichtete. Nur Hanji regte sich überhaupt nicht.

„Zieht ihr Selbstbewusstsein daraus, den Koloss-Titan zu Fall gebracht zu haben?" Annies Stimme ätzte vor Galle. „Dazu besteht kein Grund. Ihr habt nie, niemals, auch nur einen Wandler entgültig besiegt. Weder mich noch den Koloss oder den Gepanzerten. Die Wandler, die auf eurer Seite sind, habt ihr nicht durch Können verdient, sie sind zu euch gekommen. _Ich_ bin zu euch gekommen _wegen ihm_ , Ymir ist zu euch gekommen _aus Not_ und Eren ist bei euch _wegen seines Vaters!_ Nichts davon hat wirklich mit euch zu tun, es ist alles Glück und purer Zufall."

Fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich gut an, so zu reden. Ursprünglich hatte sie geplant, ihre eigene Idee in die Geschichtsstunde einzuweben, auf die sie sich vorbereitet hatte. Nun würde sie ihren Plan eben direkter präsentieren.

„Nun steht euch ein Feind gegenüber, der ist schlimmer als jeder zuvor. Er ist nicht nur der stärkste Wandler, er kommandiert sogar pure Titanen. Er hat nicht nur Kraft, er hat es auch im Kopf. Und wenn er es für nötig hält, tötet er alles und jeden innerhalb dieser Mauern, um zu kriegen, was er will."

Scharf deutete sie auf Eren.

„Um dem zu entgehen, gibt es nur eins. Duckt euch, zieht den Kopf ein. Entlasst Eren aus eurem nutzlosen Militär, und wir gehen beide dorthin, wo er wirklich etwas ausrichten kann. Sitzt solang den Sturm aus und hofft, dass ihr noch lebt, wenn er sich wieder verzieht. Denn verziehen wird sich der Tier-Titan, aber nur, wenn Eren an anderer Stelle erscheint. So einfach."

So einfach. Schweigen fiel wie ein Leichentuch.

„Wir werden sehen." Hanji. Unparteiisch. „Größere Geister als wir werden darüber entscheiden."

Annie starrte auf Eren, der in seinem Stuhl saß wie ein Häufchen Elend. Als er ihren Blick spürte, hob er verzagt die Schultern. Und es rastete die Erkenntnis ein, dass er wirklich keinen Plan hatte, was sie hier nun tun sollten. Zumindest keinen Plan, der sie in absehbarer Zeit nach Marley bringen würde. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würden sie dann gar hier bleiben?

Schritt. Auf ihn zu. Das Knarren von Dielen.

Bewegung. Schattenschnell. Schattenschwarz.

Mikasas Hand landete auf ihrer Schulter. Losmachen. Zuschlagen. In einem heftigen Schlagwechsel fuhr ihr Ellenbogen in Mikasas Bauch und deren Faust in ihr Gesicht. Drei Mann waren im nächsten Moment aufgesprungen und rissen sie voneinander los.

Wie Annie dann auf den Flur gelangt war, wußte sie selbst nicht zu sagen. Ihre Handflächen schwitzten kalt, ihr war zittrig und ihre Nase brannte vor dumpfem Schmerz. Hatte man sie einfach vor die Tür geschoben?

Langsam schritt sie die Stufen hinab. Ein glücklich pfeifender Truppleiter namens Dirk kam ihr entgegen, mit mehreren Flaschen aus Steingut im Arm.

„Hab ich dich verpasst?", fragte er und marschierte vorbei, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Ging ja schnell."

Sie starrte ihm bloß nach.

Auch bei näherer Betrachtung wurde das Gemälde an der Rathausmauer nicht hübscher. Es blieb einfach nur hässlich und albern. Annies Blick haftete jedoch ohnehin nicht sonderlich lang an der Gebäudeverschandelung, sondern glitt aufwärts, zu einem der Fenster des zweiten Stockes. Dort war Kerzenlicht zu sehen.

Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie so hoch hinaufreichen. Durch die Wand brechen, zugreifen. Es war immer das Gleiche, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Es erschien ihr kindisch, zugleich aber auch simpel. Vielleicht hatte es ja einen Grund, warum die ewig gleiche Idee durch ihren Kopf spukte.

„Dieser Affe."

Annie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sich Ymir zu ihr gesellte.

„Dieser Affe ist wirklich gut getroffen, finde ich." Sie legte den Kopf schief, als erhielte sie auf diese Weise eine neue Perspektive, und machte ein äußerst ernstes Gesicht. „Diese Pinselführung. Diese dicken Linien."

„Es ist Blödsinn."

Ymir griff ihr ungeniert an den Kopf und zog ihn in Schieflage. „Schau, so ist es besser, oder?"

„Mich anzufassen, geht heute nicht gut aus."

Sie ließ los. „Nicht gut gelaufen?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, seufzte Ymir. „Du machst dir das Leben sehr schwer, nicht? Das hast du schon immer gemacht. Nicht nur hier, meine ich."

Annie warf ihr daraufhin einen sehr seltsamen Blick zu. „Hast du... Erinnerungen?"

„Bruchstücke. Scherben. Sie liegen herum, und ich trete auf sie." Sie tippte sich an die Stirn. „Auch, als dieses haarige Monstrum erschienen ist. Du hast ja ein wenig mit ihm gespochen, nicht?"

„Um Zeit zu erkaufen", erwiderte sie tonlos. Dachte daran zurück. „Wenn ich so überlege... ich habe ihn mit ein paar Dingen überraschen wollen. Doch rückblickend ist ihm dies besser gelungen."

„Ah?"

„Er wußte zuviel." Denn der Name seines Vaters hatte ihn nicht schockiert, ja nichtmals zum Zucken gebracht. Zekes Titan besaß eine ausgeprägte Mimik, wie Annies Weiblicher Titan auch – sie war sich sicher, dass sie etwas in seinem Gesicht hätte lesen können müssen, wenn denn da etwas Lesenswertes gewesen wäre.

„Er ist so etwas wie... euer Häuptling, nicht?"

„Grob, aber ja." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Häuptling." Nach einem Augenblick sprach sie weiter. „Was hast du noch gesehen?"

„Ich mag dich nun etwas mehr als vorher." Ymir hob die Schultern, als müsse sie aufzeigen, dass sie dafür nichts könne. „Muss an meinem Vorgänger liegen. Mochtest du ihn?"

„Ich mochte ihn."

„Sehr?"

„Ein wenig."

Schweigen. Angenehm. Wenn auch kurzlebig.

„Muss ich mich zukünftig fürchten? Vor verstörenden Eindrücken?"

„Du willst mich nerven, nicht wahr? Es gelingt dir." Ruhig blickte Annie nochmals auf zu dem Fenster im zweiten Stock. Der Daumen ihrer rechten Hand rieb sanft über die Seite des Ringfingers und fand nicht, was er suchte. Wo war ihr Ring eigentlich? In Ragako?

„Ich bin ich selbst, nichts weiter", erwiderte Ymir. „So ist mein Leben, sinnlos wie das von jedem anderen auch."

„Du hast keine Pläne, was? Richtungslos, mit der Strömung treibend."

„Ich will einfach nur leben. Nichts weiter."

„Verstehe." Annie ließ die Hand, die den Ring vermisste, wieder sinken. Sie löste den Knoten, der den simplen Gedanken des Packens und Fortrennens festhielt, und ließ ihn mit dem Nachtwind verschwinden. „Ich werde das wohl auch einmal versuchen."

Ymir starrte sie in theatralischer Schockiertheit an. „Näschen. Willst du sagen, dass du nun meinen Lehren folgst? Ich muss dich warnen, mit Kulten habe ich keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht." Unvermittelt machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Holen wir uns etwas zu essen."

Annie folgte Ymir zunächst zur Proviant-Ausgabe, dann zu den Ställen. Dort hatte es sich auf Strohbündeln eine Gruppe von Kundschaftern gemütlich gemacht. Im Kreise saßen, Zwieback in der Hand, die ehemaligen Kameraden aus der Rekrutenzeit. Beim Anblick Connies zögerte sie, blieb stehen.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie zu Ymir, „Nicht hier. Nicht mit ihm."

Doch Connie hatte bereits aufgeblickt. Und plötzlich war da auch Ymirs Hand in ihrem Rücken, die sie sanft vorwärts schob.

„Er möchte mit dir reden", sagte sie, „Nichts weiter."

„Nicht mit mir. Mit Eren, nicht mit mir."

Connie kam ihr bereits entgegen. Musste sie gehört haben. „Doch, genau mit dir." Keine Wut in der Stimme, kein Vorfwurf. Nur matte Traurigkeit, die schon Zeit gehabt hatte, zu gären. „Bitte."

Um sich zu befreien, hätte sie kämpfen müssen. Da sie nicht wollte, musste sie sich notgedrungen in die Runde setzen, die noch aus Sascha, Krista und Armin bestand.

„Ragako", sagte Annie rauh, „Du möchtest von Ragako hören?"

Er wollte von Ragako hören. Sie erzählte von Ragako. Kurz und bündig. Ihre Ankunft, ihre kurze Zeit dort, das Eintreffen des Tier-Titanen.

„Und dann", sagte sie leise, „Utgard."

Connies Blick driftete bei diesem Wort ein wenig ab, ins Leere. Sie fragte sich, ob die Erkenntnis neu für ihn war oder sich die schaurige Vermutung nun einfach nur bestätigte.

„Ich... verstehe", murmelte er, während Sascha ihren Zwieback aus der Hand legte und sanft seine Schulter drückte. „Wir waren vor Utgard in Ragako... Und dort lag ein Titan. Liegt immer noch. Er... Er lag auf meinem Haus."

Annie dachte nur kurz nach. Nickte.

„Er sah aus, wie meine Mutter... Und Reiner hat noch gesagt _Nein nein, was denkst du bloß_." Connies Augen begannen, tränenfeucht zu glänzen. „Ich hatte es befürchtet."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie ehrlich. Was gab es mehr zu sagen? Ihr fiel nichts ein.

Umso mehr überraschte es sie, als Connie sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht wischte, einen seltsam entschlossenen Ausdruck zeigend. „Nun sag mir, wofür."

„Wofür?"

„Wofür das alles. Nicht nur Ragako. Auch Mauer Maria. Wofür?"

Überrascht von der Frage, blickte Annie in die Runde, in traurige Gesichter. Doch zumindest brannte hier kein solcher Hass wie anderswo. Es erstaunte und erschreckte sie sogar ein kleines bisschen. Also erzählte sie von dem Wofür. Sie erzählte von der Welt jenseits der Mauern und Marley, den Eldiern und dem Gründer-Titan, den zu stehlen es gegolten hatte.

„Wir rissen Mauer Maria ein, um den Gründer-Titan in die Enge zu treiben. Trost geschah mit demselben Ziel. Es scheiterte, und wir konzentrierten uns zunächst auf Eren. Ohne zu wissen, dass er wirklich Derjenige war, den wir von Anfang an suchten. Wir wollten ihn einfach nur... als zusätzliche Eroberung." Sie hob matt die Schultern. „Inzwischen haben zwei weitere meiner ehemaligen Kameraden dieses Land erreicht. Wir brauchten zu lang, nun nimmt es der Tier-Titan in die Hand."

„Und das bedeutet", sagte Armin leise, „Ragako, wieder und wieder?"

Annie stieß zischend die Luft aus. „Wäre es so milde."

Connie presste die Lippen aufeinander, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und kratzte sich einige Augenblicke lang wie wild am Kopf. „Alles", murmelte er zittrig, nachdem er die Hände wieder sinken gelassen hatte, „Das alles für diese Kommando-Fähigkeit, die Eren hat?"

„Ja." Annie nickte. „Für die Kommando-Fähigkeit."

„Sie... sie funktioniert nichtmals. Er hat es versucht, oder?" Connie wandte sich an Sascha. „Er hat es doch versucht?"

Sascha schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ach. Ach ja!"

„Es hat nicht funktioniert." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das alles für etwas, das gar nicht... Das ist dämlich. Ich bin nicht der Klügste hier, doch selbst für mich ist das dämlich." Kraftlos ließ er die Schultern hängen.

„Ja." Annie nickte. „Es ist dämlich."

Es wurde still.

„Guten Abend."

Sechs Köpfe fuhren herum. Sechs Augenpaare richteten die Blicke auf den Eingang des Stalles, in dem zwei weitere Kameraden aufgetaucht waren.

„Jean", rief Ymir freundlich, „Mikasa. Wie lang steht ihr schon da?"

„Lang genug", erwiderte Mikasa kurz angebunden. Sie gesellte sich zu Armin, der bereits zur Seite rutschte, während Jean sich zwischen Connie und Krista niederließ, Annie gegenüber. Eine tiefe Entschlossenheit lag in seiner Stimme. „Wir reden nun weiter. Wir decken alles auf. Ja?"

Ihr wurde kalt. Sie sagte trotzdem: „Ja."


	11. Chapter 11

„Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so, so leid!"

Jean war ehrlich überrascht. Er hatte sie nicht für jemanden gehalten, der sich so hastig und gleich mehrfach entschuldigte. Doch immerhin hatte Mikasa ihm ja auch einen ordentlichen Ellenbogenstoß dorthin gegeben, wo es richtig weh tat. Er fühlte sich, als hätten seine Nüsse soeben Freundschaft mit seinen Mandeln geschlossen.

„Es – es ist in Ordnung", brachte er stöhnend hervor.

„Aufrichten, Junge", sagte Lauda, „Gerade hinstellen, dann geht's schneller weg!"

Zusammen mit Lauda und Rashad war Jean aufgesprungen, als Mikasa und Annie aufeinander losgingen. Die Prügelei hatte sich förmlich angekündigt, wie bei zwei Katzen in einem Hinterhof, die sich erst anfauchten, dann zischten und dann gar keinen Ton mehr von sich gaben, ehe sie mit Zähnen und Krallen übereinander herfielen. Als sie schließlich wieder voneinander getrennt waren, hatte Hanji Richtung Tür gewunken.

„Einfach vor die Tür, da soll sie abkühlen!"

„Ernsthaft?" Rashad war es gewesen, der Annie weggezogen und in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte. „Ernsthaft?!"

„Wegtreten sagte ich, und Wegtreten meinte ich."

„Mach die Tür auf." Silke hatte reagiert und die Tür aufgerissen, und Rashad hatte Annie hindurch gestoßen. „Und zu."

Als auch nach zehn Sekunden kein Titanen-Gebrüll vom Flur her kam, kehrte eine gewisse Erleichterung ein.

„Tut mir leid, wirklich", sagte Mikasa nochmals.

„Alles in Ordnung... uh." Jean testete das Aufrichten. Es klappte nicht wirklich.

Als die Tür sich wieder öffnete, ging ein allgemeines Zusammenzucken durch die Versammlung. Doch es war bloß Dirk, der mit einigen Flaschen aus Steingut in den Ratsherrensaal kam.

„Ah, der Requirierer", grüßte ihn Hanji aufgeräumt, „Sag, ist Leonhardt dir entgegen gekommen, oder läuft sie noch auf dem Flur herum?"

„Auf dem Weg nach unten, wieso? Soll ich sie zurückrufen?"

„Nein, nein." Hanji wandte sich an Mikasa. „Du kannst dich dann auch losmachen. Die Aufgabe ist ja klar, nicht?"

„Im Auge behalten", erwiderte Mikasa sachlich. „Jawohl." Mit eine letzten Blick in Erens Richtung verschwand sie zur Tür hinaus.

„Soll ich auch gehen?", kam es nun von Eren.

Hanji schüttelte den Kopf, richtete jedoch bereits ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Metallkästchen, welches Moblit vor ihr auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Du bleibst für diese Nacht hier. Um Leonhardt weiter zu verwirren, ist es nötig, dass du ihr fern bleibst."

„Sie steht inzwischen unten", bemerkte Silke, die aus dem Fenster spähte. „Schaut hier hoch wie ein Welpe, der auf sein Herrchen wartet."

„Unsicherheit und Verwirrung sind bessere Fesseln als Eisen oder Stahl", sprach Hanji getragen, als zitiere sie aus einem Buch. „Je seltsamer wir mit ihr umgehen, umso mehr wird sie denken _Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr_. - Moblit, an diesem Kästchen ist ein Schloss. Reiche mir den Schlüssel der Stadt."

„Ich kann auch den echten Schlüssel suchen?"

„Na."

Der Schlüssel der Stadt war eine halbmeterlange, vergoldete Requisite aus Eisen. Hanji missbrauchte einige Zinken des Schlüsselbartes, indem sie sie in den Bügel des Vorhängeschlosses schob und dann kräftig drückte. Es brauchte mehrere Versuche – schlussendlich wurde das Kästchen auf den Boden gestellt und das ganze Körpergewicht zum Einsatz gebracht.

„Moblit, hast du etwas zum Anfeuern zu sagen?"

„Sie werden sich noch umbringen, Frau Hauptmann."

„Ausgezeichnet."

Das Schloss zerbrach. Jean beugte sich etwas vor, während der Deckel abgenommen wurde. „Dokumente. Leer?"

„Ausweispapiere. Bereit zum Ausfüllen." Hanji raschelte und kramte ein wenig, holte zwei Blätter hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Stempel haben wir ebenfalls. Fein. Moblit, magst du deines Amtes walten?"

„Jawohl." Moblit zog die leeren Ausweispapiere zu sich, hatte bereits Füllfederhalter und Tinte bereit gestellt. Hanji schob ihm ein eigenes Notizblatt hin, auf dem sie die Daten vermerkt hatte, die er nun einzutragen begann.

„Das andere Titanen-Mädchen", meldete Silke vom Fenster her, „steht nun auch bei ihr. Starren beide hier hoch. Die Eine zieht die Andere an den Haaren."

„Darauf einen Schnapps." Dirk verteilte seine Beute. „Ich meine natürlich, das dienstverträgliche Sprudelwasser. Trink, Neuer."

Jean war konzentrierter auf das Tun Moblits. „Ist das nicht illegal, Abteilungsleiterin?"

„Ist es." Hanji nickte, lehnte sich zurück und schwang die Füße auf den Ratstisch. „Doch um durch die Tore von Stohess zu kommen, brauchen Eren und Leonhardt neue Ausweise. Sie als Mitglied der Polizei wird sicherlich gesucht, und dass Eren wieder bei uns ist, sollte vorerst auch keiner wissen."

Jean bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. _Vergiss die Fälscherei. Die Wandler in die Stadt zu schmuggeln, ist unter Garantie schlimmer._

Hanji schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. Sie lächelte versonnen. „Nicht schockiert sein, Jean. Es ist der Fall des Falles, in dem ein wahrer Offizier die Regeln ein wenig beugen muss, wenn er das Richtige tun will. Ich glaube, dafür gibt es einen Begriff..."

„Handeln auf eigene Faust, um es harmlos auszudrücken." Moblit hielt nichtmals im Schreiben inne.

„Das klingt trotzdem nicht schön, Moblit, aber danke. Wie auch immer. Sollte je der Fall eintreffen, da wir uns wieder um derlei triviale Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen, werde ich selbstredend die Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Ich frage mich", merkte Lauda stirnrunzelnd an, „ob wir überhaupt noch nach Plan gehen. Wir hatten nun schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang keinen Kontakt mehr zum Kommandeur."

„Wir erweitern Erwins Plan nur um einen größeren Maßstab", sprach Hanji in gemäßigtem Ton. „Wir verwenden Wandler als Köder für andere Wandler. Wir haben nur mehr vom Einen und auch mehr vom Anderen. Es ist ein Schuss ins Blaue, doch nun ja. Eine abgeschossene Kugel fängst du nicht wieder ein. Wir werden sehen, ob sie ihr Ziel findet."

Moblit drückte den Stempel auf das gefälschte Dokument. „Leonhardts Ausweis ist fertig."

„Da wir, von Eren abgesehen, keine Mannschafter haben: Jüngster Offizier. Auftrag erkannt?"

Während Jean die Stufen hinunter schritt, betrachtete er die Papiere näher. _Anneliese Taubenweiß. Wohnhaft hier in Silberfurt. Wir verkaufen sie der Torwache in Stohess also als Flüchtling._

Er trat nach draußen auf den Platz und fragte zwei Kundschafter, die sich auf der steinernen Treppe niedergelassen hatten. Offenbar waren Annie und Ymir schlussendlich in Richtung der Ställe verschwunden.

Dort traf Jean auf Mikasa: Sie erspähte ihn schon von weitem, hob die Hand und stieß sie dreimal in rascher Folge in die Höhe: Das Zeichen für _Zu mir, und zwar schnell_.

Er trat heran. „Was ist?"

Obwohl er bereits die Stimme senkte, zischte Mikasa ihn an. „Leiser. - Sie ist da drin."

Er wagte selbst einen kurzen Blick, zog dann den Kopf wieder zurück. „Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Nun gut... Connie und Sascha, zu den beiden passt es irgendwie", brummte er. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich auch überhaupt nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie Annie den Abend verbringen würde. Gerechnet hatte er mit Fesseln, Knebeln und einem Rübenkeller. Er war selbst verunsichert, was Mikasa hören wollte, daher versuchte er es mal vage. „Zwei Eierköpfe vom Lande eben. Ymir? Provoziert gern. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich Leonhardt nur geschnappt, weil sie genau weiß, wie das für alle aussieht. Und Krista ist einfach zu lieb."

„Von Armin hätte ich das nicht gedacht."

„Na, den haben wir ja zu ihr aufs Pferd gesetzt." Jean grinste schief. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie ihn um den Finger gewickelt."

Der Witz kam nicht weit. Mikasa verzog nur den Mund. „So schnell geht das bei Armin nicht."

„Oh, bei mir auch nicht."

Sie sah ihn schräg an. Ihm wurde heiß im Gesicht. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Er hob den gefälschten Ausweis. „Nur als Überbringer." Er war ein Überbringer, der sich das zu Überbringende aus der Hand nehmen ließ. „Leonhardts Papiere, um sie durch die Kontrollen zu bekommen."

„Wir schmuggeln sie also heimlich ein." Säuerlich verzog sie das Gesicht, gab den Wisch zurück. „Mir gefällt das nicht."

 _Mir auch nicht. - Halt dich zurück, Mann! Nicht einfach nur alles nachbellen wie ein Hündchen._ Er schob den Ausweis in die Brusttasche, verschränkte die Arme und nickte gedankenschwer. Sagte gar nichts dazu. _Gut so. Besser._

„Egal auf welche Weise wir sie einsetzen", führte Mikasa ihre Gedanken weiter aus. „Am Ende wird es nur für alle übel ausgehen, wenn sie sich jetzt wieder mit ihr anfreunden. Letztlich ist sie Teil des Übels. Und wird entsprechend bestraft werden."

Jean dachte an vorhin zurück, ehe Mikasa und Annie aufeinander losgegangen waren. Kein Zweifel, Mikasa wäre es sicherlich nur recht, wenn Annie den Hals auf einem Richtblock ausstrecken durfte. Nicht nur wegen der Entführung oder dem Brechen der Tore. Auch, weil sie Eren in die Welt jenseits der Mauern mitnehmen wollte.

 _Gut, das wollte sie schon vorher_. _Nun aber vesucht sie es mit Worten anstelle von Gewalt._ Vermutlich hegte Mikasa genau deswegen eine gewisse Panik. Worte konnte man nicht mit Schwertern blocken.

Sie seufzte. „Was denkst du? Tun wir was?"

 _Wir?_ Wenn er es recht bedachte: Eigentlich war es doch ganz egal, woher ihre Motivation kam – sie bat ihn um Hilfe, also musste er auch liefern!

„Vielleicht sollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen", überlegte er laut, „und sie endlich nach Marcos Manövergerät fragen."

Mikasa zeigte zunächst Überraschung, dann gar etwas, was er als Anerkennung deutete. „Es wäre eine gute Erinnerung, ja."

Diese Art von Gesichtsausdruck, er hatte ihn sich schon oft gewünscht. „Also sollen wir?"

Mikasa nickte beherzt. „Ja."

Er ging vor, fühlte sich stark und zuversichtlich dabei. „Guten Abend."

Sechs Köpfe fuhren herum. Sechs Augenpaare richteten die Blicke auf den Eingang des Stalles, während die beiden eintraten.

„Jean", rief Ymir freundlich, „Mikasa. Wie lang steht ihr schon da?"

„Lang genug", erwiderte Mikasa kurz angebunden. Sie gesellte sich zu Armin, der bereits zur Seite rutschte, während Jean sich zwischen Connie und Krista niederließ, Annie gegenüber.

Einen Moment noch stählte er sich innerlich. Wie sie dort hockte, wirkte sie nicht wie ein legitimes Ziel _d_ es Verhörs, sondern eher wie ein Opfer. Doch das war ja nur Fassade, oder nicht?

„Wir reden nun weiter", sprach er im ruhigen, sachlichen Ton eines Offiziers, der über jeden Zweifel erhaben war. „Wir decken alles auf. Ja?"

Ihre Antwort kam unerwartet entschlossen: „Ja."

 _Dann... zum Angriff._ Jean tauschte noch einen flüchtigen Blick mit Mikasa. Zumindest hätte er einen Blick getauscht, hätte sie ihn erwidert. Doch sie war bereits auf Annie fokussiert.

„Ich möchte wissen, woher du Marcos Manövergerät hattest."

Nur ein feines Heben der Brauen, ein leichtes Weiten der Nasenflügel. „Gefunden."

 _Sie widerspricht nicht. Sie fragt nichtmals, wann und wo sie Marcos Ausrüstung gehabt haben soll. Hat Armin sie vorbereitet?_

Er legte sorgsam nach. Mit Munition, die er sich in tagelanger Grübelei zurechtgelegt hatte. Marcos Tod hatte ihn getroffen – und es war eine offene Wunde für ihn, dass nichtmals jemand _gesehen_ hatte, wie er gestorben war. Die Vorstellung, dass er in seinem letzten Moment allein und verlassen gewesen sein könnte, schmerzte tief unten. Als dann die Argumente hinsichtlich des Maulwurfs aufgekommen waren und Marcos Manövergerät erwähnt wurde... da war Hoffnung gewachsen. Jemand mochte etwas wissen. _Sie_ mochte etwas wissen.

„Schau, Annie... Es lag nicht einfach auf der Straße, oder?"

Für einen langen Moment musterte sie ihn einfach nur. Dann schien es, als verlöre ihr Gesicht einen Teil seiner Lebendigkeit, erstarrte.

„Lag es nicht, nein." Sie gab ein Geräusch wie ein müdes Knurren von sich und massierte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihre Nasenwurzel, als spränge sie ein Migräne-Anfall an. „Es ist keine schöne... Nein..." Sie ließ den Blick zu Connie wandern. „Ich bin nun doch sehr froh, dass wir _vorher_ über Ragako gesprochen haben."

Connie horchte auf. „Hm?"

„Ich sollte hier nicht allein sitzen", murmelte Annie schleppend. „Ich habe es mir anders vorgestellt."

Mikasa schnaubte. „Schinde keine Zeit. Sprich."

Die kühle Anrede schaffte es nicht, Annie aus dem eigentümlichen Zustand zu wecken. „Reiner und Berthold sollten hier auch sitzen", versetzte sie matt. „Heute morgen habe ich es mir noch genau so vorgestellt."

 _Das gefällt mir nicht._ Jean hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung sie mit ihrer Geschichte eigentlich wollte. Doch dass sie so unaufgeräumt herumquasselte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass mehr hinter allem steckte.

„Vielleicht erzählst du einfach nur, was passiert ist?"

„Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Eren den Felsbrocken zur Mauerbresche trug."

Sie legte unvermittelt los. Sprach, als betete sie etwas auswendig Gelerntes herunter. „Ich war mit Marco unterwegs. Er war ein Stück voraus und gab mir Zeichen, ich sollte ihm folgen. Er musste wohl Reiner und Berthold erspäht haben und denken, dass es taktisch wäre, sich mit ihnen zusammen zu tun. Als ich dazu stieß, rangen sie bereits miteinander. Reiner sei verrückt geworden, hat er geschrien, und ich sollte ihm helfen. Reiner muss wohl von seinem Titan gesprochen haben. In jedem Falle... Mit diesem Wissen..."

Sie brach kurz ab. „Reiner hielt ihn fest. Ich nahm sein Manövergerät und warf es durch ein Fenster. Dann ließen wir ihn zurück, als ein Titan auf uns zu kam."

Als sie sich anschließend umblickte, so ruhig und gefasst, als hätte man sie betäubt, begegnete ihr Fassungslosigkeit. Halblaute Flüche und Mauernamen wurden gemurmelt.

Jean schmeckte einen bitteren Kloß in der Kehle. „Das... ist schlimmer, als ich befürchtete."

Annie presste die Lippen zusammen, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Als Marco von dem Titan verschlungen wurde, ist Reiner wirklich verrückt geworden. Er hatte plötzlich eine Gedächtnislücke. Und... keiner von uns Dreien konnte dann noch irgendetwas tun. Ursprünglich sollte auch das zweite Tor von Trost fallen. Doch selbst wenn wir versucht hätten... wir waren wie weggetreten."

Jean kämpfte mit der Wut, die in ihm hochkochte. „Willst du irgendwie darauf hinaus, dass sein Tod sinnvoll war? Dass er als Held starb?"

„Später", fuhr Annie nach einem Moment fort, als habe er nichts gesagt, „bei der Bergung der Leichen, habe ich das Manövergerät geholt und besser versteckt. Reiner sagte, es könnte noch nützlich..."

„Das interessiert keinen."

Sie stockte. „Tut mir leid."

„Tut dir leid? Maria, du hast ihn umgebracht."

„Und Reiner und Berthold waren auch dabei", kam es leise von Connie.

„Du verdienst wirklich den Strick", versetzte Mikasa bitter, ebenfalls schockiert von der Wendung, welche das Gespräch genommen hatte.

Sie zuckte kaum sichtbar zusammen. „Ich war ein Feind in diesem Moment", erwiderte sie leise, „Da ist keine andere Wahl gewesen. Es war... ein Unglück."

„Die verdammte Nummer Sieben war er", murmelte Jean, „Die Glückszahl."

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Sascha bang.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied", meldete sich plötzlich Krista zu Wort, mit metallischer Härte in der Stimme. „Wir wußten schon vorher, dass sie getötet haben, alle drei. Dass auch Marco wegen ihnen starb, ändert nichts."

 _Ändert es wirklich nichts?_

„Da auf dem Dach", sagte Mikasa, „hätte nicht Marco sein müssen. Connie hätte da sein können. Oder Sascha. Armin. Jean. Oder Ymir, oder du, oder ich. Es hätte keinen Unterschied für sie gemacht. Macht es nun auch keinen Unterschied?"

Sascha und Connie waren unsicher von ihren Plätzen aufgestanden.

Mikasa legte nach. „Wir wußten, dass sie getötet haben, ja. Doch wir wußten bis gerade nicht, dass sie so weit gehen würden, Kameraden zu töten, die fünf Jahre lang mit ihnen in der gleichen Einheit waren und ihnen vertrauten."

Krista biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wandte sich an Annie. „Sag was."

Annies Blick war leer geworden. „Pflicht", sagte sie leise.

„Ich sage euch, was ihr tun solltet", versetzte Mikasa. „Zuallererst solltet ihr sie nicht mehr in eure Freundschaftskreise holen. Was treibt ihr? Spielt ihr heile Welt? Ihr tut, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert."

„Sicherlich nicht. Doch wozu die Welt grausamer machen, als sie sowieso schon ist." Krista fühlte sich offenbar zur Verteidigung berufen. Sie stand nun ebenfalls auf und trat mit einem Schritt zwischen Mikasa und Annie. „Pflicht. Das ist etwas, was wir verstehen können, oder nicht? Sie ist eine Feindin gewesen und hat sie erfüllt. Nun ist sie eine Verbündete und erfüllt sie ebenfalls."

Mikasas Augen wurden schmal. „Du stellst es sehr leicht dar, nicht wahr? Es geht hierbei nicht nur um Marco, das ist dir doch bewusst?"

Krista schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie hat bewiesen, auf welcher Seite sie steht, oder nicht?"

„Was, wenn sie die Seite erneut wechselt?"

„Tue ich nicht." Annie erhob sich nun ebenfalls und trat neben Krista. Die eigentümliche Betäubtheit war noch nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Sie machte den Eindruck, als befände sie sich halb in Trance. „Die Lage hat sich von Grund auf verändert. Nun habe ich eine andere Pflicht. Ich werde auch diese wahrnehmen. Ebenso gründlich wie Jene, die mich überhaupt erst hierher gebracht hat."

Mikasa verzog das Gesicht. „Der Gedanke, dass du von unseren Kommandeuren wie ein echter Verbündeter behandelt wirst, macht mich krank. Der gerechten Strafe entkommst du trotzdem nicht. Und wenn ich den Galgen selbst aufstellen muss."

„Eine Mühe, die du dir sparen kannst. Sie ist ohnehin schon tot."

Ein Gewehrschuss hätte sie nicht heftiger aufschrecken können.

Ymir wiederholte es. „Sie stirbt sowieso, in lausigen sechs Jahren."

Annie wurde schlagartig wach. Sie fuhr herum. „Du weißt es? Seit wann?"

Ymir gab ein hartes Lachen von sich. „Ymir heiße ich." In dramatischer Geste legte sie eine Hand auf die Brust. „Ich bin nach einer Göttin benannt, und auch nach einem Fluch. Auf diese Scherbe bin ich schon lang getreten."

„Fluch?", fragte Jean. „Was?"

„Magie, du Blödian, was denn sonst."

 _Was kommt jetzt wieder._

Annie verzog das Gesicht. „Unnötig", versetzte sie bitter, „Das ist unnötig. Sie brauchen das nicht zu wissen."

„Ach, sei still, Leonhardt." Ymirs Stimme ließ einen Ernst hören, der selten bei ihr war. „Dass du zu verbohrt bist, um die Mitleidskarte zu ziehen, ist ja klar. Doch ich ziehe sie für dich." Sie hob die Hände, alle Finger der Linken und den Daumen der rechten Hand ausgestreckt. „Sechs Jahre, Jean. Sie besitzt ihren Titan seit sieben Jahren, also bleiben ihr noch sechs. Dann wird ihr Körper aufgeben, und sie krepiert elendig wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. So ist das Los von jedem, der einen Titan in sich hat: Er hat dreizehn Jahre Zeit, dann ist Sense."

Er war noch immer verdattert. Ymir war auch alles andere als geschickt in ihrer Art der Aufklärung.

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

Sie winkte ab, fahrig und ungeduldig. „Dampfen wir es auf das Wesentliche runter. Annie stirbt in sechs Jahren ohnehin. Und sie weiß es."

„Es hat nichts zu tun hiermit", zischte Annie, doch Ymir schnitt ihr erneut das Wort ab.

„Leonhardts Strafe ist", sprach sie dunkel, „zu wissen, wann sie stirbt. Für euch andere hier gilt: Wenn ihr stark seid. Wenn ihr schnell seid. Wenn ihr gesund bleibt. Wenn ihr Glück habt. Dann werdet ihr leben, und zwar noch so lang, bis selbst eure Kinder noch Kinder haben werden.

Doch Leonhardt? Wenn sie sich jetzt ein Kätzchen kauft, dann lebt das Kätzchen länger als sie."

Diese leidenschaftliche Redewut Ymirs war ungewöhnlich, verwirrend.

 _Sie redet auch von sich selbst_ , dachte Jean bei sich. _Vielleicht vor allem von sich selbst._

„Scheiße, oder?", fügte Ymir nun hinzu, „Das ist scheiße. Ein unausweichlicher Tod. Auch für Reiner, Berthold und Eren übrigens, und offenbar hat _sie_ ganz genau kapiert, wovon ich rede." Sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf Mikasa.

Mikasa war kreidebleich geworden und rang mit der Neuigkeit schlimmer als jeder andere. Sie stand da, als hätte ihr jemand mit einem Knüppel gegen den Kopf geschlagen, und schien zu schwanken zwischen Hinsetzen oder Wegrennen. Armin war es dann, der sie an der Schulter fasste und sanft wieder neben sich zog. Oder eher ziehen wollte, denn sie machte sich los, mit Gift im Blick.

„Lüge", sagte sie, mit vor Verzweiflung hoher Stimme. „Lüge." Sie musste sich offenbar noch entscheiden, wen von beiden – Annie oder Ymir – sie am Kragen packen wollte.

„Keine Lüge", versetzte Annie nüchtern und machte sich damit zum geeigneten Ziel. Schon gruben sich Mikasas Finger in den Stoff. Jean rechnete damit, dass sich die Szene aus dem Ratsherrensaal wiederholen würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung gab es kein Gerangel und keine Schläge.

„Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist." Mikasa, mit einer Stimme, nah am Brechen.

„Ich bin eine schlechte Lügnerin." Annie tat einfach gar nichts, während der Griff an ihrem Hemdkragen schon wieder schwächer wurde. Dann langte sie hoch, löste überraschend behutsam Mikasas Finger und schob sie zurück neben Armin. Mikasa sackte zusammen wie eine Marionette mit durchschnittenen Schnüren.

Connie drehte sich nach Krista um. „Uh... und du..."

„Ich weiß das alles schon", versetzte Krista und lächelte freudlos. „Seit Utgard haben Ymir und ich keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander."

„Wir Glücklichen, nicht wahr", fügte Ymir trocken hinzu. Sie klatschte sich selbst auf die Oberschenkel. „Keine Geheimnisse, das ist toll! Alles ist toll, wenn jeder alles weiß. Und nun im Ernst, haben wir nicht andere Probleme?" Sie deutete zu einem der Fenster, in die Nacht hinaus. In diesem Fensterrahmen waren seit geraumer Zeit schon die schwarzen Silhouetten von Kundschaftern erschienen, die schweigend zuhörten. „Dort draußen ist noch immer ein Titan, so haarig wie Jeans Oma. Er bedroht uns alle. Sechs Jahre? Dreizehn Jahre? Wir müssen bereits um weniger Zeit kämpfen. Und nun stehen wir hier und debattieren, ob wir zunächst mal jemanden von uns an einem Strick aufknüpfen sollen."

Jean blinzelte. Sein Kampfgeist war ermattet, während Mikasa den Staffelstab des Redners übernommen hatte, doch nun zwang er sich noch einmal zum Angriff.

„Sag mir nicht, du bringst diesen Fluch als Rechtfertigung ins Spiel. Als Entschuldigung."

Ymir legte den Kopf schief. „Mitleid bringe ich ins Spiel."

„Mitleid." Jean spürte, wie seine Kraft nun wirklich erlahmte. „Für sie."

„Für Reiner, Eren, Berthold... mich?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Für den Affen, den Esels-Titan, suchs dir aus."

„Alles Kinder", warf Armin plötzlich ein, „die eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt bekamen und gleichzeitig verurteilt wurden zu einem Tod -"

„- mit Anfang Zwanzig, ja", holte sich Ymir ruppig das Schlusswort. Vermutlich wollte sie es drastisch, und Armin war ihr nicht drastisch genug. „Jeder Wandler aus der Welt jenseits der Mauern erhielt die Todesstrafe als Vorschuss, und die Verbrechen dazu bekam er als Pflicht auferlegt. Das bedenkt. Wer schreit noch nach Blut?"

Mikasa hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Armin tätschelte sanft ihren Rücken. Connie kratzte sich wie wild am Kopf und im Nacken, als habe er Sonnenbrand. Krista hockte mit stoisch vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da. Saschas Augen bewegten sich unablässig wie die einer Maus, die versucht, zu viele Katzen zugleich im Blick zu behalten. Annie stand wie versteinert. Ymir starrte um sich, als suche sie den Nächsten, der in den Staub geredet werden konnte. Als sie zu einem der Fenster blickte, zogen einige Kundschafter dort den Kopf ein.

Jean setzte sich müde hin.

„Was verdienst du?", sprach er Annie an, die daraufhin zusammenzuckte. „Was denkst du, was du verdienst?"

„Geht es hier um Gerechtigkeit?", fragte sie behutsam, „Dann schlagt mir den Kopf ab. Und stellt euch der Frage des Überlebens allein." Damit setzte sie sich ebenfalls hin.

Jean spürte seine trockene Kehle. Er wünschte sich, etwas zu Trinken mitgenommen zu haben. Er war kein allzu großer Freund von Alkohol, doch das Zeug oben im Ratsherrensaal schien nun verlockend.

„Schweigen", bemerkte Annie betrübt. „Niemand will mehr etwas sagen, hm? Nun haben sie alle Mitleid und fürchten sich, etwas Taktloses von sich zu geben."

„Besser die Grabestille", versetzte Ymir grimmig, „als das Totschweigen."

Jean gab ein langes Seufzen von sich, schritt einige Momente lang von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Dann zettelte er an seiner Brusttasche herum. „Ich bereue die Frage nach dem Manövergerät. Eigentlich hätte ich dir nur das hier geben sollen, mehr nicht."

Da sie nicht zugriff, legte er ihr den falschen Ausweis auf das Knie.

Dann erschreckte sie ihn. „Was nun, Jean?", fragte sie seltsam freundlich. „Wie lösen wir dies hier nun auf?"

„Vielleicht", schlug Krista milde vor, „indem wir uns fragen, was Marco täte? Wäre das kein Ansatz?"

Ymir lachte, diesmal klang es sogar fast liebenswert.

„Marco wäre der Erste gewesen, der dir vergeben hätte", wandte sich Jean an Annie, und bei der bloßen Vorstellung daran erwärmte sich seine Stimme. „Wenn es einen Ort wie den Himmel gibt... dann wartet er dort vermutlich schon längst auf dich, um dir zu verzeihen. Nicht, dass ihr euch dort treffen würdet, denn... nun ja."

Annie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. Die Finger spreizte sie wie jemand, der Dreck daran kleben hatte und die nächstbeste Möglichkeit suchte, sich zu waschen. „Wenn es einen Ort gibt, an dem Marco nun ist, werde ich wohl nicht dorthin gehen."

„Ich bin nicht Marco, doch... doch ich kann auch niemanden hassen, der sein Leben in Hundejahren zählt." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Ein melancholisches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, ehe sie einschlug. „Leid und Freude werden bald im Nichts verschwinden. Das ist der Tod. Er hat Gutes und Schlechtes für mich."

Eine leise Stimme meldete sich von der Seite. „Annie?" Mikasa schaute mit tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihr. „Ich schließe mich Jean an." Sie streckte ihr die Hand hin.

Annie zögerte erst, dann griff sie zu.

„Weiß Eren auch von dem Fluch?"

Stirnrunzeln. „Eren? Ja, der Fluch wird in den Notiz-" Plötzlich fuhr sie hoch, als hätte jemand sie mit einer heißen Nadel gestochen. „Das Dritte!"

Im zweiten Stock des Rathauses stand Eren am offenen Fenster und blickte zu den Ställen hinunter. Er hatte zuvor schon beobachtet, wie Mikasa und Jean sich eine kleine Weile dort unterhalten hatten und dann hinein gegangen waren. Nun liefen oder standen einige Kundschafter davor herum und schauten ins Innere, als gäbe es dort etwas zu sehen. Neugierde nagte an ihm.

„Hanji? Ich glaube, Jean kommt nicht wieder", meldete er nach einigem Zögern, „Darf ich ihn holen gehen?"

„Du darfst ihn suchen und ihm sagen, dass ich über seine Auspeitschung nachdenke", erwiderte Hanji, die mit den Truppführern ein Kartenspiel begonnen hatte und natürlich gar nicht erst zu ihm schaute, sondern ihr Blatt sortierte. „Dann wartest du, bis er seinen Unterkiefer vom Boden aufgefischt hat, und sagst ihm, dass ich es bis morgen früh aber wohl wieder vergessen haben werde. Und dann kannst du gleich mit wegbleiben."

„Vermutlich würde er sowieso nur etwas von Offizieren sagen, die im Falle des Falles die Regeln beugen", sagte Moblit, seine Hand studierend.

„Aber... sollte ich Annie nicht fernbleiben? Um sie zu verwirren?"

„Eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass sie auch verwirrt sein wird, wenn du jetzt doch auftauchst. Und du langweilst dich hier eh nur. - Moblit, ich zeige dir nun mein Blatt, und wenn ich bei dir ziehe, schiebst du mir etwas Passendes zu."

„Schwarzen Peter spielt man nicht zusammen, Frau Hauptmann, sondern gegeneinander."

„Aber man bildet Paare. Ah, du hast ihn."

„Du weißt es?"

Eren blickte in die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Kameraden.

„Du weißt es?", wiederholte Annie, als er nicht antwortete.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Seltsam friedlich, melancholisch wirkte er. „Ich sehe, ihr kommt hier gut miteinander aus? Ich mag mich dazusetzen." Im nächsten Moment schloss Mikasa ihn in die Arme. „Tut mir leid, es dir nicht gesagt zu haben", flüsterte er und tätschelte ihr den Rücken.

Annie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Der Fluch wird erst in dem Notizbuch erwähnt, das du verloren hast. Woher weißt du davon?"

„Naja... du hast darüber geredet, dass du nur noch sechsmal den Herbst sehen würdest oder etwas in dieser Art. Als wir in der Schutzhütte übernachtet haben. Oder wollten."

Sie furchte die Stirn. „Als du mich unter Drogen gesetzt hast, meinst du."

„Klingst irgendwie hart", stellte Connie fest.

„Ich habe darüber gegrübelt, während ich auf der Suche nach den Kundschaftern war. Und dann fiel es mir irgendwie... ein."

„Dieser Kerl." Ymir schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst ohne göttlichen Namen: Die schlechten Nachrichten finden ihn auch so."

„Es ist in Ordnung." Er lächelte gequält. Vielleicht auch, weil Mikasa ihn zu fest drückte. „Ohne den Titan wäre ich in Trost gestorben. Ich nehme an... ich muss damit leben." Er wandte sich wieder Annie zu. „Sechs Jahre, hm?"

„Es scheint, als hätte ich bereits alles dazu gesagt. Im Delirium." Sie winkte ab.

Connie grinste ein wenig in die Runde. „In Ordnung... Dieser Trupp ist wirklich seltsam. Wer ist der Nächste, der sein dunkles Geheimnis verrät?"

„Ich."

„Schitt! Krista ist auch ein Titan!"

„Schlimmer. Ich bin eine Adlige."

In der hereinbrechenden Stille lachte Ymir, krächzend wie ein Rabe.

Später nahm Annie Eren beiseite. „Ich muss mit dir noch über etwas reden", sagte sie zu ihm, „was in Trost passiert ist."

Trost war ein Blutfleck auf ihrer Seele, mehr noch als Shiganshina. Und auch in dieser Nacht wurde das Blut nicht völlig ausgewaschen. Doch es wurde ein wenig heller.

Anm. des Autors: Dies ist das erste Kapitel, mit dem ich nicht zufrieden bin. Ich gestehe ganz offen: Mit diesem Thema mag ich etwas mehr abgebissen haben, als ich zu kauen in der Lage war XD

In der allerletzten Phase der Überarbeitung (vor ungefähr zwei Stunden) hätte ich fast alles wieder gelöscht und das Ende des letzten Kapitels umgeschrieben, um dieses Gespräch, das sich dort ja bereits ankündigte, zu kippen.

Doch dann redete man mir gut zu, und letztlich... hier kann ich es ja zumindest mal ausprobieren und sehen, wie es ankommt ^^

Ich freue mich auf Feedback.

 **verbeugt sich**

MfG Kunquat


	12. Chapter 12

Annie hatte gehört, dass zwei Sorten von Menschen besonders anfällig für Aberglauben waren: Seefahrer und Soldaten. Die Marine hatte es nach dieser Rechnung am schlimmsten.  
Das Militär von Paradis besaß keine Marine. Doch die Kundschafter kamen dieser Truppengattung wohl nahe genug. Je länger der Marsch ohne Zwischenfälle verlief, umso überzeugter waren die Leute, dass ihnen nur umso größeres Übel drohte.  
„Lieber zwei Titanen jetzt", grummelte Rashad, „als zwanzig später."  
„Ich will mich nicht dauernd umsehen", sagte Anna, „aber ich kann nicht anders."  
„Du hast dich nun zum dritten Mal umgedreht", versetzte Dirk, „in einer Minute. Mach es noch einmal, und es wird einrasten, in deinem Kopf. Du drehst dich um, da ist nichts. Du schaust nach vorn, doch du denkst, vielleicht ist jetzt was hinter dir. Und du drehst dich um, doch da ist nichts. Ich sag ja, das rastet ein."  
Sascha war inzwischen natürlich ein einziges Nervenbündel.  
Zwei Tage, nachdem der Zug die Tore der Ortschaft Silberfurt hinter sich gelassen hatte, näherte er sich der Mauerstadt Stohess. Zu ihrer Rechten murmelte der Fluss, und zu ihrer Linken ragte Sina in die Höhe wie eine massive Bergkette, in scharfe und wuchtige Form geschnitten von einer überirdischen Kraft.  
Annie erinnerte sich an jenen Tag, an dem sie eine genauso eindrucksvolle Mauer zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte. Maria hatte wirklich wie ein Bauwerk aus der Hand eines Gottes gewirkt. Eigentlich kein Wunder also, dass die drei Wälle einen ganzen Kult hatten, der sich nur um sie drehte.  
Der Ursprung der Mauern. Göttlich, wenn man die Priester dieses Landes fragte. Teuflisch, wenn man Marley fragte.  
[style type="italic"]Keine Widerrede, wenn der Gründer spricht. Ich zeige dir das Wie. In alten Zeiten schufen wir schließlich Paläste.[/style][style type="normal"] So hatte die Stimme gesprochen, als Eren Jäger in Shiganshina die Kommando-Fähigkeit von der Leine gelassen hatte. [/style][style type="italic"]Als der Reck´ noch Stolz des Hauses war. Da ist kein Steinmetz, der mir reich´ das Wasser! [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Bei der bloßen Erinnerung an die Stimme, die wild wie eine Sturmwolke über die Pfade in ihren Kopf gezogen war, stellten sich Annie die Nackenhärchen auf. Gleichsam dachte sie an die Ruinen ihres Heimatlandes, jenseits des Meeres. In den alten Zeiten von Eldia waren Titanen nicht nur lebende Waffen gewesen, sondern auch Bauarbeiter. Wandler waren nicht nur Krieger gewesen, sondern auch Architekten. Wie mochten die Trümmerfelder und verwitterten, halb in Sand und Schlamm begrabenen Ruinen in all ihrem Glanze ausgesehen haben? Die Mauern von Paradis waren letztlich nur Festungsanlagen. Pragmatisch geplant, praktisch gebaut. Keine Schnörkel, keine Bögen, keine Feinheiten. Kein künstlerischer Anspruch. Wie prachtvoll konnte etwas werden, wenn Muskelkraft und Körperhöhe keine Rolle spielten?[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Hör auf[style type="normal"], dachte Annie, [/style]Hör auf, so zu denken! Die Titanisierung ist noch immer eine Strafe. Ob der Titan nun zum Zerstören oder Erschaffen genutzt wird, ändert nichts an der Wurzel.[style type="normal"] Beim Gedanken an prachtvolle Bauwerke, welche die Drei Mauern von Paradis sogar übertrafen, überkam sie ein Gefühl des Staunens und der Verehrung, und dies wiederum kitzelte ihr schlechtes Gewissen. [/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Und da ist sie." Offenbar hatte noch jemand anders die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Mauer gerichtet. [/style]„Die steinerne Jungfrau Sina. Die eine Schwester von Dreien, mit der unser lieber Berthi noch nicht seinen Spaß gehabt hat."  
„Ymir!", rief Krista, die inzwischen eigentlich nicht mehr Krista genannt werden wollte, sondern Historia.  
„Was denn?" Das Schandmaul tat natürlich unschuldig. „Ich sage nur, was ich denke. Unser Berthi erwies sich letztlich als ein weitaus größerer Stecher, als wir alle dachten. Umso tragischer eigentlich, dass er bei seiner wahren Angebeteten nie über das heimliche Anschmachten hinaus kam."  
„Über das nicht so heimliche Anschmachten", verbesserte Connie lakonisch.  
„Selbst er!", krähte Ymir sogleich. „Selbst er hats gemerkt!"  
Annie spürte, wie sich ihre Eingeweide zusammenzogen. Der Stimmungswechsel tat weh, das ganze Thema tat weh. Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen suchte sie Zuflucht in dem erstbesten Versteck, das sich bot. Und zerrte an Armins Kundschafter-Umhang.  
„A-Annie?" rief er erschrocken aus, als er nach hinten gezogen wurde. Armins Stimmchen tummelte sich schon wieder in einer Tonhöhe, in die eine männliche Stimme nach der Pubertät einfach nicht mehr gehörte.  
„Schweig", grummelte sie, presste die Stirn an seinen Rücken und drückte den Stoff auf ihre Ohren.  
„Was machst du?", hörte sie von Armin, nun nur noch gedämpft.  
„Das Würdevollste, das mir im Augenblick möglich ist."  
„Alles schaut her", wisperte er, und sie meinte, förmlich hören zu können, wie sein rundes Gesicht rot anlief. „Bitte lass meinen Umhang los."  
Grimmelig tat sie, wie geheißen, und blickte nach hinten. Ymir holte bereits Luft. Doch ehe sie einen weiteren Spruch vom Stapel lassen konnte, erhob einer der Truppleiter die Stimme.  
„Da ist RUHE im Glied!", blaffte Lauda von der Seite her. „Dies ist immer noch Titanen-Gebiet, will es nur gesagt haben!"  
Ein vielstimmiges, reuevoll in die Länge gezogenes „Jawooohl" kam zur Antwort.  
Der grimmelige Offizier warf Jean einen Blick zu. „Ist eigentlich dein Job, oder? Immerhin dein Trupp."  
Jean zuckte zusammen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe schwankte zwischen käsigem Weiß und Schamesröte. „Ja-Jawohl!"  
Annie fand es plötzlich nicht mehr so schlecht, sich mit Armin ein Pferd zu teilen. Immerhin riss er keine zotigen Witze. Sie zupfte seinen Umhang wieder ordentlich.  
„Titanen-Gebiet, ja", kam es plötzlich von Armin, „Theoretisch."  
„Hm?"  
„Theoretisch ist das Rose-Territorium nun Titanen-Gebiet", hob er neu an, „doch wir treffen keinen Einzigen. Wir sind langsam unterwegs. Müssten wir nicht wenigstens ein paar Streuner sichten, die uns einholen?"  
„Vielleicht Glück", versetzte sie trocken.  
Armins Köpfchen arbeitete dennoch eifrig weiter. „Wie... wie viel Kraft oder Ressourcen kostet es den Feind, Titanen zu erschaffen?"  
[style type="italic"]Gute Frage.[style type="normal"] Annie legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Fältchen. Die Injektion, welche einem Eldier gegeben werden musste, um die Verwandlung einzuleiten, war im Grunde nicht schwer zu beschaffen. Sie bestand schließlich nur aus Rückenmark-Flüssigkeit. In der Zeit vor der Infiltrierung von Paradis hatte Annie selbst spenden müssen, so wie jeder andere Wandler auch. Spätestens seitdem Zeke sich als Überflieger erwiesen hatte, der sogar Kontrolle über jene Titanen ausüben konnte, die dank seiner Flüssigkeit entstanden. Marley hatte spontan gehofft, auch die anderen Wandler könnten diese Fähigkeit zeigen, als wären sie eine Art Wunderkind-Generation.[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Annie?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb die unnütze Grübelei. „Es kostet ihn nicht viel. Vermutlich gehen ihm die Menschen eher aus als die Mittel, um die Verwandlung einzuleiten."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Armin nickte. „Die Evakuierung ist weit fortgeschritten. [/style]Könnte der Feind vielleicht ein echtes Loch in Rose reißen und gewöhnliche Titanen von der anderen Seite her reinlassen?"  
„Nur, wenn er Karanese, Trost oder eine andere Mauerstadt stürmt", erwiderte sie bedächtig. „Die Mauern kannst du nicht nach Lust und Laune durchlöchern. Es muss an gewissen Punkten geschehen. Punkten, die dort liegen, wo die Tore eingelassen wurden."  
„Weil sie... andernfalls Gefahr laufen, einen der Mauer-Titanen aufzustören?"  
Annie war einen Moment lang verdutzt, dass Armin selbst diesen Faktor einbezog. „Ganz genau."  
Er hatte sich der Mauer Sina zugewandt. „Es stecken also", sagte er mit langem Blick, „wirklich Titanen darin. Wahnsinn. Einfach Wahnsinn."  
Es war ein so seltsames Ding, dass dieses Geheimnis plötzlich keines mehr war. Daran musste sie sich erst gewöhnen. „Hat dir Eren davon erzählt? Oder hast du die Notizbücher seines Vaters gelesen?"  
„Eren hat es erzählt."  
[style type="italic"]Verstehe. [/style][style type="normal"]Eren teilte sein Wissen natürlich freigiebig und ungeniert.[/style]  
Armin drehte sich so weit um, wie es ihm möglich war, um sie ansehen zu können. Aus seinen Augen leuchtete Neugierde. „Gibt es solche Bauwerke auch dort, wo du herkommst? Nicht solche, in denen Titanen stecken, natürlich. Aber solche, die so riesig sind und von Titanen gebaut wurden?"  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue. [style type="italic"]Gedankenleser?[/style][style type="normal"] „Gibt es, ja. Verwitterte Ruinen. Teufelsplätze, an die ein ehrbarer Bürger niemals gehen würde."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er verstand bereits. „Teufelsplätze", wiederholte er leise. „Um ehrlich zu sein... Obwohl ich weiß, wer sie gebaut hat, kann ich nicht anders, als sie mir schön vorzustellen und mich für sie zu begeistern. Es macht mir ein schlechtes Gewissen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie schnaubte und ließ einige Momente verstreichen, ehe sie antwortete. „Es ist ehrlich von dir." Ihr Blick wanderte erneut die graue Steilwand empor.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Das brennende Wasser", sagte Armin unvermittelt. „Die Felder aus Sand bis zum Horizont. Das Land aus Eis. Die See, so voller Salz, dass die Pfannen der Händler es nie erschöpfen können. Und nun noch diese Bauwerke. Das alles werde ich mir ansehen", erklärte er fest. „Sobald unsere Heimat sicher ist, zusammen mit Eren."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie riss die Augen auf. „Du willst nach Marley? Trotz der Menschen dort draußen, die andere Menschen hassen, einfach nur, weil sie als Eldier geboren wurden?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Die Welt ist größer als das", erwiderte er fest. „Außerdem: Wohin Eren geht, gehe auch ich. Überrascht dich das?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab sie säuerlich zu, „Du bist blöd genug gewesen, um wegen ihm in die Kundschafter-Legion einzutreten. Warum solltest du plötzlich klüger werden."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er blickte sie über die Schulter hinweg an. Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns die Außenwelt eines Tages zusammen an. Die Ruinen, und auch alles andere?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie hob die Hand, drückte mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn. „Behalte lieber den Weg im Auge, anstatt dir über dumme Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Außerdem", setzte sie nach, „werden sich unsere Wege trennen, sobald Eren den Widerstand erreicht hat. Es wird nicht mehr meine Sache sein, was er tut oder lässt. Denn ich werde mir meine Belohnung abholen, indem ich heim gehe und den Rest meines kurzen Lebens irgendwo verbringe, wo man mich in Frieden lässt."[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Immerhin das. Immerhin diesen Wunsch will ich erfüllt haben.[style type="normal"] Nichts ging nach ihrem Willen, seit dem erfolgreichen Fang – nein, seit dem Eintreffen auf dieser Insel – nein, seitdem sie mit der Bürde eines Titanen geschlagen worden war – nein, seitdem sie auf der Welt war.[/style][/style]  
[style type="italic"]Ich wollte nicht lernen, wie man kämpft. Ich wollte den Titan nicht. Ich wollte diese Mission nicht. Ich wollte nicht weitermachen, als Marcel verschlungen wurde. Ich wollte nicht hierhin zurück, nachdem Eren in Shiganshina die Wahrheit erfuhr.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Sie wollte nur noch den Frieden eines kampflosen Lebens. Immerhin das würde das Schicksal ihr zugestehen. Es musste. Denn das, nur das, wäre gerecht.[/style]  
[style type="normal"][/style]  
Als Stohess gegen Nachmittag in Sicht kam, lief ein Raunen durch die Reihen des Zuges. Die Mauerstadt erweckte den Eindruck, als stünde sie unter Belagerung.  
Rund um das Tor, nein, an der gesamten Wölbung der Mauer hatte sich ein riesiges Lager aufgebaut: Der Rauch zahlloser Kochfeuer kräuselte sich in den Himmel, und bunte Zelte verwandelten das Gelände in ein unglaubliches Dickicht, in dem Menschen umherwimmelten wie Ameisen. Die ersten zwei, drei Reihen von Zelten hatte man noch ordentlich aufgestellt, doch danach hatte man wohl aufgegeben, wie ein überforderter Gärtner gegenüber einem rasend schnellen Wildwuchs, und Chaos war ins Kraut geschossen. Umgeben war dieses Wirrwarr von Vorwerken: Kutschen und Karren als bewegliche Hindernisse aufgestellt, die den Verteidigern zumindest ein wenig Höhenvorteil verschafften. Männer mit Schaufeln und Hacken hoben schwitzend und rotgesichtig Gräben und Löcher aus, die einen anstürmenden Titan aus dem Tritt bringen sollten. Der schwere Duft satter Erde lag in der Luft.  
Sina selbst war von den Veränderungen nicht ausgeschlossen: Mindestens ein Dutzend Aufzüge glitten an der Mauer auf und ab, und die Krone war mit Kanonen bestückt.  
Hanji richtete sich in den Steigbügeln auf.  
Die Tore waren zu.  
Stohess hatte vor dem Flüchtlingsstrom kapituliert.  
Die Kundschafter sickerten durch die Lücken im ersten Absperrriegel, an den Kutschen vorbei. Einige der Fuhrwerke stammten nicht aus Militärbeständen, sondern mussten von Fahr-Unternehmen und anderen zivilen Einrichtungen requiriert worden sein. Annie erkannte auf der Kutsche, welche Hanji ansteuerte, das Symbol des Handelskartells Marleen. Ihr letzter Auftrag im Dienste des Mauerkönigs hatte sich um diese Händlerfamilie gedreht.  
[style type="normal"]Hanji erreichte die Kutsche, auf deren Dach [/style]ein Soldat mit den Rosen der Mauergarnison saß. Er hockte dort wie ein Berg-Eremit aus einer Sage, und er zuckte zusammen, als er beim Namen gerufen wurde.  
„Harald! Grüß dich."  
„Hanji!" Der Angesprochene raffte sich auf die Füße. „Gleichfalls."  
Die Abteilungsleiterin deutete in Richtung des Tores. „Wenn wir artig anklopfen, macht man uns doch wohl auf, oder?"  
„Ne. Die machen so schnell nicht wieder auf", entgegnete der Mauersoldat trübsinnig, „Die haben Schiss, dass dann alles reinschwemmt. Also, die alle da." Er vollführte eine weite, raumgreifende Geste über die Zeltstadt hinweg.  
„Und wie kommt man sonst rein?"  
„Das sagen dir unsere edlen Polizisten." Harald deutete mit dem Daumen auf zwei Reiter, die sich näherten.  
Marlo Freudenberg und Hitch Dreyse zockelten auf zwei Apfelschimmeln herbei. Sie trugen Manöver-Ausrüstung und Schwertscheiden, wie es sich bei Titanen-Gefahr gehörte. Gleichsam aber hatten sie sich auch Musketen auf den Rücken geschlungen. Marlo straffte im Näherkommen die Schultern, hob die Hand und rief schon von weitem: „Haaalt! Bereit machen zur Kontrolle!"  
Annie war schlagartig bleich geworden. „Die zwei kennen mich", murmelte sie gerade laut genug, dass der Jean-Trupp sie hören konnte.  
Hanji war zu weit vorn, handelte aber trotzdem, wohl aus schlichter Vorsicht heraus: Während sie ihr Pferd den beiden Polizei-Gefreiten entgegen trieb, wedelte sie wie beiläufig mit der Hand. Mit etwas Fantasie konnte man die Geste als das [style type="italic"]Haufen-Formation[/style][style type="normal"]-Kommando deuten, und die Mehrheit der Kundschafter interpretierte es auch genau so. Die Reiter drängten sich enger zusammen und bildeten ein Knäuel um jene Mitglieder des Zuges, die in Zivilistenkleidung unterwegs waren.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Steig ab.", sagte Jean und sprang aus dem Sattel. Er bückte sich und fasste einen dicken Batzen lockerer Erde von einem der nahen Haufen, die im Zuge der Grabungsarbeiten aufgeworfen worden waren.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie tat wie geheißen, und dann sah sie ihn schon auf sich zu kommen. Sie riss die Augen auf. „In Ordnung! Ich verstehe, aber das mache ich sel-"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er drückte ihr den Klumpen Matsch ins Gesicht. „So wird es überzeugender aussehen", versicherte er und rieb ihr im Gesicht herum, bis sie ihn [style type="italic"]entwaffnete[/style] und dabei fast sein Handgelenk verstauchte.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Gute Idee", lobte Lauda von hinten. Jean, der sich das schmerzende Handgelenk rieb, rang sich ein Lächeln ab.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wenn dich jemand fragt, warum du so dreckig bist, dann hast du dich einfach ungeschickt angestellt und bist vom Pferd gefallen", schlug Sascha vor.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Darauf wäre sie von allein nicht gekommen", versetzte Ymir.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Zwischen den Pferden hindurch konnte Annie sehen, wie Hanji sich Marlo genähert hatte und mit ihm sprach. So weit, so gut. Zu ihrer großer Überraschung aber war es Hitch, die scheinbar aus [/style][style type="normal"]Laune an dem Kundschafter-Zug entlangtrottete. Gleichmütig musterte ihre Stubenkameradin die Gesichter der abgekämpften Kundschafter. Neugierde flackerte hoch, als sie die in zivil gekleideten Reiter erkannte. Und die [/style]Pampe im Gesicht wirkte nicht.  
[style type="italic"]Scheiße.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Annie?", fragte Hitch in einem Tonfall, als begegneten sie einander zufällig auf dem Markt. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Kennen wir uns?", fragte Anna von der Seite.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Nicht du, sie." Hitch zeigte in Annies Richtung und machte Anstalten, aus dem Sattel zu springen. Inzwischen hatten sich bereits mehrere Reiter ins Blickfeld geschoben. Umso mehr erschrak diese, als Hitch sich plötzlich durch das Gewimmel drängelte, mit der Schulter ein Pferd beiseite schob und direkt vor ihr auftauchte. „Annie!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Bin ich nicht", versetzte sie barsch. „Du verwechselst mich."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Hitch ließ die fein gezupften Augenbrauen in die Höhe schnellen. „Häh?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment der Ruf von Hanji: „Kundschafter, es geht weiter! Zur Mauer folgen!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie kehrte ihrer Stubenkameradin den Rücken zu, ignorierte das nochmalige „Häh?" und kletterte wieder auf ihren Platz hinter Armin. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und umfloss Hitch wie ein Bächlein einen kleinen Stein. Die junge Polizistin blieb reichlich verwirrt zurück.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Oh weh", zischte Jean verdrossen, „Das fängt nicht gut an."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Von Marlo geführt, hielten sie auf einen Punkt am Fuß der Mauer zu, etwa hundert Meter vom verschlossenen Tor entfernt. Dort senkte sich gerade eine Aufzug-Plattform zu Boden.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Sie wollen das Tor wohl unter keinen Umständen öffnen müssen[style type="normal"], dachte Annie, [/style]Aus Sorge, dass es von einem aufgebrachten Mob gestürmt wird, sobald die Lage verzweifelter wird.[style type="normal"] Der Verkehr nach draußen wurde folglich über Aufzüge geregelt. Die Bedienungsmannschaften befanden sich somit hoch oben auf der Mauerkrone, in Sicherheit vor Titanen und Menschen gleichermaßen.[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Absitzen", kommandierte Hanji, „Die Trupps Dirk und Jean fahren zuerst hoch. Die Übrigen lassen sich zeigen, wo unsere Pferde untergestellt werden können, und kommen dann nach. Wir lassen die Pferde fürs Erste auf dieser Seite der Mauer, für den Fall der Fälle."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Zu Annies Erleichterung erkannte Marlo sie nicht. Der Dreck im Gesicht verhinderte, dass er sie allzu genau anschaute. Vielleicht war auch Krista hilfreich, die umso genauer angeschaut wurde. Zu ihrem Entsetzen aber hatte Hitch aufgeholt.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Marlo?", rief sie, während sie neben den Kundschaftern entlang stapfte, „Marlo! Wir dürfen doch Flüchtlinge nicht in die Stadt hinein lassen!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Marlo war eindeutig verwirrt davon, dass Hitch über etwas Dienstliches redete. Er blinzelte sie an wie eine Eule, die ein Reh auf einen Baum klettern sah. „Ähm... Das hat alles seine Ordnung", erwiderte er und nickte in Hanjis Richtung, „Die Abteilungsleiterin sagt es so."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Was du für Flüchtlinge hältst", erklärte Hanji, „sind nur einige meiner Leute ohne Uniform. Und eine zivile Augenzeugin, die wir vernehmen müssen. Alles in Butter."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Hitch war von dem Ganzen noch zu verwirrt, um wirklich schlagkräftig reagieren zu können. Sie schaute erneut zu Annie, deren Handeln sie nicht verstand, und versuchte augenscheinlich verzweifelt, irgendeinen Sinn in der Geschichte zu sehen.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Marlo verstand seinerseits Hitch nicht. „Die Abteilungsleiterin übernimmt die Verantwortung", sagte er, „Keine Sorge also."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Aber wir haben Befehl...", klammerte sich Hitch an das einzig Fassbare, auch wenn sie gerade selbst nicht wußte, ob es richtig oder falsch war, sich den Dingen in den Weg zu stemmen. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich werde alles mit euren Vorgesetzten klären", versicherte Hanji, und allmählich wurde unterschwellige Ungeduld hörbar. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]In Hitchs Augen flammte etwas auf, das wohl eine Idee war. „In Ordnung! Aber das will ich sehen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Und so stand die Polizistin mit auf der Plattform, während Marlo ihr verständnislos nachblickte und schließlich mittels einer gelben Flagge Zeichen nach oben gab. Energisch zwängte sie sich an Annies Seite. Ihre Miene war die eines Kindes, das bemerkt hatte, wie seine Freunde ein Spiel spielten und es nicht eingeladen worden war, mitzuspielen.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht", erklärte sie, „Also: Was soll der Mist mit dem [style type="italic"]Bin ich nicht[/style]? Warum hast du Dreck im Gesicht? Und warum trägst du Männerklamotten?" Sie fasste in den Stoff des Hemdes und zog ein wenig daran. „Was für grobe Klamotten noch dazu! Ist das Pferdehaar?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie wich dem Blick einfach aus, während ein leichter Ruck durch die Plattform ging und der Aufzug sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie schaute auf das Flüchtlingslager, das als bunter Flickenteppich am Fuß der Mauer zurückblieb. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Du bist gemein", beschwerte sich Hitch, fast schon verletzt klingend.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Hanji mischte sich nun ein. „Anneliese, was möchte die junge Dame von dir?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Sie hält mich für jemanden", versetzte Annie stoisch, „der ich nicht bin."[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Einfach auf Kurs bleiben. Es hilft alles nichts.[style type="normal"] [/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich bin doch nicht blöd!" brauste Hitch auf. „Wir haben dich alle vermisst, Mensch! Du bist einfach verschwunden. Wir dachten, irgendwelche Drogenverkäufer hätten dich wegen der Geschichte von Letztens zu fassen gekriegt oder so! Und nun tauchst du wieder auf und tust, als wärst du wer anders und würdest mich nicht kennen? Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen oder so."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie bekam gerade noch Hitchs Handgelenke zu fassen, ehe ihre Stubenkameradin ihren Schädel auf Verletzungen abtasten konnte.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich erkläre es wann anders", zischte sie, „Nicht jetzt!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Bist du eine Geisel?" Sie riss die Augen auf. „Oder wollen sie dich auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufen und schmuggeln dich deswegen rein!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Dirk gab ein Hüsteln von sich. „Wenn das so wäre, wäre dies hier nicht der ideale Ort, um es laut anzusprechen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Es war nur ein Scherz, doch die Worte ließen Hitch sichtlich zusammenzucken. Sie starrte plötzlich um sich, als wäre sie von Feinden umgeben.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Fein", murmelte sie schließlich mit patzigem Unterton und interessierte sich kein bisschen mehr für den Ausweis, den Annie soeben aus ihrer Hosentasche holte. „Bist du eben nicht die, die du bist. Hab halt gedacht, du könntest vielleicht Hilfe brauchen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich erkläre es dir ein anderes Mal", versicherte Annie leise.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Hitch aber war eingeschnappt und schaute grimmig weg. „Spars dir. Von mir aus."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Die Polizistin kam nicht weiter mit: Oben auf der Mauerkrone stiegen die Kundschafter auf den Aufzug nach Innerhalb um, während Hitch wieder in den Außenbereich zurückfuhr. Von ranghöheren Militärpolizisten war indes keine Spur zu sehen.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Hoffentlich hält sie die Klappe", murmelte Jean.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Unwahrscheinlich[style type="normal"], dachte Annie bei sich, sagte jedoch nichts. Wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie ohnehin nicht, dass ihre Anwesenheit in Stohess geheim hätte bleiben können. Die Soldaten der Kundschafter-Legion hassten sie aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen, und Annie an die Militärpolizei zu verraten wäre ein zuverlässiger Weg vor Gericht und aufs Schafott.[/style][/style]  
[style type="italic"]Doch warum soll mich das kümmern.[style type="normal"] Es war nicht ihre Angelegenheit, so sagte sich Annie. Hanji hatte diesen Weg eingeschlagen, und sie selbst spielte bloß mit. Keine Entscheidungsfreiheiten zu haben, konnte eigentlich auch ganz bequem sein. Zumindest konnte man sich herrlich in diese gedankliche Festung zurückziehen, wie eine Fünfjährige in eine Kissenburg. Nicht, dass Annie Leonhardt je Kissenburgen gebaut hatte. Anders als Mina, die selbst noch während der Grundausbildung Kissenburgen gebaut hatte.[/style][/style]  
[style type="italic"]„Dies ist meine Burg, und du kommst hier nicht rein! Du bist ein Titan, Annie, versuch – was schaust du mich so an?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Von hoch oben sah Stohess aus wie immer, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Vor allem die Mitglieder des Jean-Trupps staunten angesichts der gewaltigen Mauerstadt. Das helle Pflaster ließ die Straßen in der Mittagssonne strahlen, und die Architektur der wohlhabenderen Stadtviertel war schlicht fremdartig in seiner Herrlichkeit. Doch der Schein trügte. Stohess war nun nicht mehr Teil des viel gepriesenen Inneren. Es waren weit weniger Kutschen als gewöhnlich unterwegs; zweifelsohne, weil zahlreiche Fuhrwerke zum Bau improvisierter Verteidigungsanlagen gebraucht wurden. Doch vermutlich hatten auch schon etliche Bürger aus der reicheren Schicht ihre Heime verlassen und waren weiter ins Innere von Mauer Sina gezogen. Diese Möglichkeit hatte selbstredend nicht jeder. Passierscheine ins Sina-Territorium waren eine heiß begehrte Ware, der man vor allem durch gute Kontakte oder viel Schmiergeld habhaft wurde.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Auf dem Markt scheint auch weniger los als sonst. Viel weniger.[style type="normal"] Wie hoch die Lebensmittelpreise inzwischen wohl schon gestiegen waren?[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]Am Fuße der Mauer lärmte ein Pulk von Menschen, angeführt von wichtig aussehenden Männern in Roben. Der Chor aus kehligem Schreien verfluchte die Taten des Militärs als Ketzerei, wobei es sicherlich um das Aufstellen der Artillerie auf der Mauerkrone ging.[/style]  
[style type="italic"][style type="normal"]„Mauerkult", bemerkte Hanji heiter. „Es gefällt ihnen nicht, wenn die Mauern in irgendeiner Weise [/style]besudelt[style type="normal"] werden, wie sie es nennen. Schon das Aufstellen einer einzigen Kanone sorgt bei ihnen für Aufruhr." [/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Haben wir mitbekommen", sagte Mikasa. „Sie waren auch bei der Gerichtsverhandlung anwesend." Ihre Stimme war fest und ruhig, doch sie ballte ihre Fäuste, sodass die Fingerknöchel weiß wurden.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Armin kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen. „Ist der Mann mit den goldenen Ketten dort, der in der dunklen Robe, nicht sogar der Gleiche wie der Kerl im Gericht?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Korrekt", machte Hanji, „Gut beobachtet." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Eren fluchte leise. „Der kennt mich..."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Hinter mich!" Jean zerrte Eren weg vom Geländer der Plattform. „Abschirmen, alle! Diesmal verhindern wir aber wirklich, dass jemand erkannt wird."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wir haben keinen Dreck hier oben", beklagte Connie mit schiefem Lächeln, während er sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte und versuchte, Eren auf diese Weise effektiv zu verdecken.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Es war eine Schnellschuss-Idee, Trottel", zischte Jean, „Immerhin hatte ich eine!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Der Aufzug erreichte festen Boden, und Hanji war die Erste, die ausstieg. Sie winkte ihren Leuten, sich in Bewegung zu setzen, und spazierte selbst direkt auf die lärmende Menschenmenge zu, die bei ihrem Anblick nur umso lauter schrie. Zum Erstaunen und Erschrecken aller hüpfte Hanji plötzlich auf den Mann mit den goldenen Ketten und der dunklen Robe zu, packte dessen Handgelenke und grinste, wie sie es sonst nur in Gegenwart erforschbarer Titanen tat. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Pastor!", rief sie aus, „Maria-Rose-Sina! Ich hatte eine Katharsis! Die Mauern allein wissen, wie oft ich schon den Tod im Nacken spürte, doch nun wars besonders schlimm! Und ich kam zur Erleuchtung, Pastor, die Binde wurde mir von den Augen gerissen und nun kann ich sehen, sehen, sehen!"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Der Prediger, den sie sich zum Ziel erkoren hatte, war zu überrumpelt, um gescheit zu antworten. Er stammelte lediglich eine Reihe von Lauten, die möglicherweise „Wirklich?" bedeuten sollten.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ich brauche eine Beichte, Pastor!", fuhr Hanji fort, „Besser, eine Predigt. Noch besser, eine schöne, lange Unterhaltung! Ich habe Fragen. Fragen, Pastor, und ich brauche Antworten."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Annie hörte die schrille Stimme der Abteilungsleiterin, und ihr war, als wäre nicht alles an diesem Auftritt gespielt.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]An den lärmenden Kultisten vorbei marschierten sie, gänzlich unbeachtet, und tauchten ein in die Straßen von Stohess. [/style]

~ ~ ~

Reiner vermied es, zu dem Manövergerät zu sehen. Es lag wie eine Art Dekoration mitten auf dem riesigen Tisch, an dem vor kurzem sicher noch die Ratsherren von Silberfurt getagt hatten. Berthold hatte sich mit dem Rücken zur Fensterfront gesetzt und Zeke hatte aus Selbstverständlichkeit das Kopfende beansprucht, so war für Reiner nur die Seite mit Blick nach draußen geblieben.  
Und dort draußen waren Titanen. Ein halbes Dutzend der Zehn-Meter-Klasse stand auf dem Hof vor dem Rathaus Spalier, und gekrönt wurde der Anblick von jener jüngst erschaffenen Kreatur, die noch höher aufragte.  
Reiner hatte als Gepanzerter Titan auf dem Platz gestanden, als Zeke der jungen Frau das Serum in den Nacken injiziert hatte. Dann hatte er sich geräuspert und ihr etwas ins Ohr geflüstert. Die Frau war zusammengezuckt, als ein Blitz durch ihren Körper fuhr. Kurz darauf hatte er dort gestanden, der größte Geistlose, den Reiner je gesehen hatte. Der Gepanzerte hatte den Kopf in den Nacken legen müssen, um das Gesicht des Titanen sehen zu können. Zwanzig Meter? Fünfundzwanzig? In seine seltsam entgleisten Gesichtszüge war der Ausdruck milder Überraschung gemeißelt.  
„Seht ihr!" Zeke deutete in wuchtiger Geste auf den Titan. „Seht ihr, wie selbst ein schwaches Mädchen zu wahrer Größe und Stärke kommen kann? Dies ist die Gabe, die Gabe des Königs von jenseits der Mauern!"  
Die Zuschauer, ein etwa vier Dutzend umfassender Haufen, raunten miteinander. Sie waren als verstreute Grüppchen herbei geströmt.  
[style type="italic"]Verzweifelte Irre, [/style][style type="normal"]das war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, während er dort gestanden hatte, breitbeinig und breitschultrig, die Arme verschränkt wie der stolze Krieger in mattgoldener Rüstung, den er verkörpern musste. [/style][style type="italic"]Der Mensch ist zu wahrlich beeindruckendem Irrsinn fähig, wenn er nur verzweifelt genug ist.[/style][style type="normal"] Es hatte doch wirklich Menschen gegeben, welche sich den Titanen freiwillig ausgeliefert hatten, in einer Art letzter Hoffnung. Und diese Hoffnung war irgendwie sogar erhört worden, denn Zeke hatte diese Leute gefunden und vor den grapschenden Händen seiner Titanen bewahrt. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Um ihnen die Mär vom Titanenkönig und der Gabe aufzubinden. Und er hatte Spaß daran gehabt, ihnen diese Geschichte zu erzählen, von der Großartigkeit und Pracht eines Königreiches, dem sie angehören könnten, wenn sie denn wollten.[/style]  
„Kann sie denn auch wieder zurück?" Ein älterer Mann war furchtsam vorgetreten. „Ich meine, so wie Ihr auch?"  
Zeke hatte genickt. „Sicher kann sie. Sobald sie sich gut genug an ihre neue Form gewöhnt hat, kann sie auch wieder zurückkehren. Sofern sie denn will, natürlich." Er hatte gegrinst, und unsicher und ängstlich hatten die Leute zurückgelächelt. Zumindest die Meisten.  
„Die Gabe macht stark", hatte Zeke gesagt, „Die Gabe ist großzügig, denn sie macht gleich! Ob Mann oder Frau, ob alt oder jung, ein Jeder findet Macht und Kraft, wenn er sie empfängt. Der König der Außenwelt gewährt den wahrhaft Gläubigen diese Gabe, den wahrhaft Mutigen und Jenen, denen in dieser kleinen, beengten Welt niemals das wiederfuhr, was sie verdienten!"  
Sie hatten ihm geglaubt. Weil sie glauben wollten, was er sagte. Weil sie mussten. Ein Mann mit einer Schmiedeschürze hatte einen kleinen Hammer in die Luft gereckt. „Ja! Und diese Geldsäcke von Mauer Sina bekommen nun auch, was sie verdienen!"  
Hier und dort waren Rufe der Zustimmung laut geworden. Erst zögerlich, dann waren Leute mutiger geworden, deren Nebenmann mitgeschrien hatte. Dann hatten deren Nachbarn auch mitgemacht.  
Ja, Zeke hatte seinen Spaß gehabt.

Nun saßen die drei Wandler im Ratsherrensaal.  
Von seinem Platz aus konnte Reiner aus dem Fenster auf den Hof hinausschauen, wo der soeben erschaffene Titan stand wie eine Art Leibgarde, zusammen mit einer Handvoll weiterer Artgenossen. Die schwere Wolkendecke hatte ihre Schleusen geöffnet. Es regnete in schweren Güssen auf die Riesenleiber nieder, und sanfte Schlieren von Dampf stiegen von ihnen auf. Irgendwo in der Ferne kündigte dunkles Grollen ein Sommergewitter an.  
„Was ist?" Zeke musste Reiners missmutige Miene aufgefallen sein. „Macht dich das Wetter nervös?"  
Reiner verzog nur säuerlich das Gesicht.  
„Hm." Zeke verstand natürlich schnell. „Fünf Jahre in diesem belagerten Lande können so etwas bewirken, schätze ich." Er verbarg seine Verachtung mit höflichen Worten, nicht jedoch mit seiner geringschätzigen Miene. „Ihr werdet euch wieder daran gewöhnen."[style type="normal"] Er hatte bereits wieder seinen Lesestoff hervorgeholt, ein Büchlein, von dem der aromatische Duft nach Pfefferminz und Holzkohle ausging.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Der Kriegsherr hatte Berthold und Reiner über die letzten Tage unter strenger Beobachtung gehalten. Er hatte ihnen Anweisungen erteilt, sie jedoch höchstens zum Wachestehen eingesetzt, oder so wie vorhin zum Beeindrucken der Fanatiker. Befragt hatte er sie, jedoch nur grob und oberflächlich. Und selbst erzählt hatte er überhaupt nichts. Vermutlich stufte er die jüngeren Krieger nach Annies Desertation nicht als allzu vertrauenserweckend ein. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Reiner erwartete nicht, dass sich daran etwas geändert hatte, als Berthold nun das Wort ergriff.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Kriegsherr Jäger", hob er formell an, „Wie... wie geht es in der Heimat zu?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Zeke blätterte eine Seite um. Kurz schien es, als wolle er Berthold gar nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen, doch dann hob Zeke den Kopf.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Na, zum Besten steht es nicht", versetzte er trocken. „[/style]Marley reitet derzeit den Tiger, wie man so schön sagt. Da will man nicht auf dem Bauch landen, ihr versteht?"  
Ein schmales Lächeln flackerte über seine Züge, während er in verständnislose Mienen blickte, sich aufsetzte. „Das glorreiche Vaterland", sprach er in milder Ironie, „hat sich in seiner nicht enden wollenden Weisheit die halbe Welt untertan gemacht. Und stellt ja nicht erst seit gestern fest, dass annektierte und eroberte Länder damit nicht immer einverstanden sind. Die Geschichte mit der Kolonisierung der Thunitischen Halbinsel hat uns auch nicht gerade gestärkt, sondern bloß aufgebläht, doch nun ja: Rohstoffe – Rohstoffe – Rohstoffe." Er klopfte dreimal mit der Faust in die offene Hand. „Öl, Gas, Eisenerz. Gäbe es unter den Wandlern einen Grabenden Titan, dann wäre er inzwischen längst zum Schürfen eingesetzt. Dazu kann euch Pieck mehr erzählen, wenn sie wieder da ist."  
[style type="normal"]Berthold derweil blickte leidend drein. „Nun, das war ni-"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Die Separatisten-Fraktion wünscht eine umfassendere Aufstückelung der Gebiete in so etwas wie Provinzen, und die Royalisten sind natürlich auf ihrer Seite; zweifelsohne hoffen sie auf einen schönen großen Stuhl als Statthalter, wenn die Kuchenstückchen verteilt werden sollten. Die Freiheitler in den frisch gewonnenen Gebieten wünschen komplett die Abspaltung, was keinen verwundert, aber natürlich lachhaft ist. Dem Wirtschaftsministerium sitzen die Handels-Kartelle im Nacken, weil die versprochenen Schifffahrtsrouten nicht so sicher sind, wie man sich das wünscht, und sie wollen militärischen Geleitschutz. Tenor lautet so: [style type="italic"]Wir zahlen Steuern fürs Militär, also wollen wir auch Konvois![/style] Und so hat die Armee nicht nur neue Gebiete zu verteidigen, nein, wir bewachen auch noch [style type="italic"]Wasserstraßen[/style]. Nun hilft Marleys Allzweckwaffe, so leicht zu haben sie auch sein mag, auf dem schönen blauen Meer wenig, also braucht es mehr Schiffe, und die sind besser nicht aus Holz, sondern aus Metall. Eisen, Stahl, wir brauchen schon wieder Erz?[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Soviel zur Innenpolitik."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Reiner schloss die Augen. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Unsere Nachbarn sind derweil auch nicht untätig. [/style]Vor allem im Mittleren Osten rüsten sie, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Und noch schlimmer, allmählich wird man sich sogar einig dort! Bis vor kurzem konnte die Mittelöstliche Allianz vor lauter Streiterei den eigenen Hintern nicht finden, geschweige denn eine gemeinsame Linie in der Außenpolitik. Doch inzwischen reißen sie sich zusammen, wie es scheint. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis irgendwer auf dumme Gedanken kommt und seine Armee zu einem Freundschaftsbesuch vorbeischickt, Titanen hin oder her. Noch kann es niemand wirklich mit uns aufnehmen, doch wie lang bleibt das noch so? Das Militärkabinett würde es jedenfalls lieber sehen, wenn Marley zum Präventivschlag ansetzt und die kleinen Fische geschluckt werden, ehe sie sich zusammentun und über uns herfallen wie Piranhas."  
Er betrachtete die verstörten Gesichter Reiners und Bertholds. Dann lachte er.  
„Ihr zwei! Versteht kein Wort von dem, was ich sage? Tja! Kurz gesagt: Marley wird sich in Kürze in eine weitere Reihe von Kriegen stürzen. Und dabei wird der Gründer-Titan unverzichtbar sein. Daher sah man sich daheim gezwungen, nachzulegen. Nun sind wir also hier, wir alle." Seine Miene nahm einen grimmigen Zug an. „So ist die Lage. Beantwortet dies eure Fragen?"  
Reiner verstand die Schelte, auch wenn sie umständlich formuliert war. Der Kriegsherr winkte mit dem Zaunpfahl: Marley wollte Resultate sehen, dringend. Jedes Problem würde mit Macht gelöst werden, mit Kraft und Unterwerfung. Und diese Macht würde vom Gründer-Titan kommen.  
[style type="normal"]Reiner nickte zögerlich. „Verstanden", erwiderte er matt.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Von Berthold erwartete er das übliche Schweigen. Zu seiner Überraschung aber fragte sein Kamerad: „Und abseits davon?"[/style]  
[style type="italic"][style type="normal"]Zeke hatte natürlich von Anfang an gewusst, dass sich Berthold nicht um die Politik kümmerte. Kaum ein Wandler der Neuen Generation stand aus Vaterlandsliebe im Dienste Marleys, wenn man [/style][style type="normal"]es recht bedachte. Und zu Reiners Überraschung verließ Zeke seine spöttelnde Haltung. Er wurde [/style][style type="normal"]ernster, gesetzter und fast schon freundlich.[/style][/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ehe wir aufbrachen, haben Pieck und ich deinen Vater noch besucht. Es geht ihm gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Die Fäulnis saß wohl von Anfang an zu tief, leider... doch mit den neuen Medikamenten lässt sie sich wohl im Zaum halten. Gepriesen seie die Weisheit der Isketanier, wahrlich. Auch wenn wir nicht wegen ihrer wohlsortierten Bibliotheken unsere Flagge in ihre Muttererde gesetzt haben. Ein schöner Bonus, durchaus."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Berthold nickte, unglücklich und doch dankbar. [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Die Chancen stehen gut, dass ihr euch lebend wiederseht", fügte Zeke hinzu, ehe er sich an Reiner wandte. „Bei dir, Reiner, ist die Lage in Butter. Noch mehr Cousins und Cousinen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Er horchte auf. Ein Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln, und Wärme schwappte durch seine Brust. „Wirklich?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Es ist ziemlich laut bei euch daheim, ja." Zeke musterte die beiden jüngeren Kameraden einen Moment lang. „Nun, zurück zum Geschäft. Dieses Ding dort." Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Manövergerät. „Eine Anti-Titanen-Waffe, ja?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ein Fortbewegungsmittel", erwiderte Reiner, „Für den Nahkampf."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Donnerwetter." Zeke lachte leicht. „Andere Nationen bauen größere Kanonen. Hier dagegen schmieden sie Schwerter und katapultieren sich durch die Lüfte. - Ein ganzer Militärzweig verwendet sie?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Theoretisch sollte jeder einzelne Soldat in der Lage dazu sein", legte Reiner dar. „In der Ausbildung liegt der Schwerpunkt auf dem Manövergerät. Damit nicht umgehen zu können, bedeutet häufig sogar die Ausmusterung."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Verstehe."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Jene, die das Manövergerät am besten beherrschen... sind jedoch die Soldaten der Kundschafter-Legion. Sie sind die Einzigen, die sich vor die Mauern wagen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Zeke grinste, das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände gestützt. „Sie sind also auch die Einzigen, mit denen wir rechnen sollten, wenn es Schneide auf Kante geht?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Reiner dachte an die Mauergarnison und die Militärpolizei. „Die gemeinen Soldaten sind Maurer und Ingenieure, höchstens stark als Kanoniere. Die Elite setzt Recht und Ordnung im Herzen des Landes durch und hat noch nie einen Titanen von Nahem gesehen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Also nur die Kundschafter. Die Soldaten, denen sich Annielein so unbedacht anschloss. Und... deren Einheit ihr beide unterwandert hattet, um eurem sogenannten Wächter-Titan auf der Spur zu bleiben?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Reiner presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Jawohl."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Zeke tat, als habe er das Zögern nicht bemerkt. „Ihr Anführer", führte er das Thema weiter, „muss wohl ein wagemutiger Kerl sein, um an die Spitze dieser Einheit zu passen. Ein Mann, der vermutlich nicht lang fackeln wird, seine Streitkraft in Bewegung zu setzen, sobald seine Leute ihn ins Bild gesetzt haben?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Erwin Smith ist ein Mann voller Überraschungen", entgegnete Berthold langsam, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Er plant weit im Voraus." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Oh ja", fügte Reiner hinzu, „Das Erscheinen des Wächter-Titanen allein gab ihm alle Hinweise, die er brauchte, um den Feind als Wandler zu erkennen. Er wußte nicht um das [style type="italic"]Wer,[/style] doch er wußte um das [style type="italic"]Was[/style]. Und für einen Menschen, der gerade erst von der bloßen Existenz der Wandler erfuhr, ist das beachtlich."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Einen Moment lang gingen Reiner auch die Gesichter Marcos und Armins durch den Kopf, doch er verdrängte sie rasch wieder.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ein schlauer Fuchs also." Zeke nickte bedächtig. „Geschickt im Angriff, nehme ich an?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Ein Anführer, der weiß, wie er seine Leute am Leben erhält", bemerkte Reiner und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass er ein aggressiver Planer wäre. Ein Entschlossener, ja, doch seine Formation auf der letzten Expedition war nicht zum Angriff gedacht, sondern zur Vermeidung von Kampf. Es war ein Ausweichen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„So?" Zeke lächelte wie ein Professor, der sich eine freundliche Debatte mit einem Studenten lieferte, und lehnte sich zurück. „Ausgerechnet ein Mann, der eine Einheit namens [style type="italic"]Kundschafter-[/style][style type="italic"]Legion[/style] anführt, hat die Züge eines Verteidigers?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Reiner behielt seine leicht vorgebeugte Körperhaltung bei, die Arme auf der Tischplatte abgelegt. Ihm lag ein weiteres Argument auf der Zunge.[/style]  
[style type="italic"]Die letzte Expedition endete im Wald der Riesenbäume, einem Ort wie einer Festung. Erwin Smith hat den Weiblichen Titan dort hinein- und in eine Falle gelockt.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Doch er senkte schließlich den Blick und behielt diese Meinung für sich.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Als nichts kam, ergriff Berthold wieder das Wort. Er hob sogar die Hand, wie in einer Vorlesung. „Was unternehmen wir nun?", wechselte er das Thema. „Wenden wir uns einer Stadt zu, die in Rose liegt, und öffnen die Mauer wirklich?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Tun wir nicht", erwiderte Zeke nüchtern, „Wir lassen keine wilden Titanen in dieses Territorium hinein. Ich empfinde es als sehr gemütlich, nicht auf diese unkontrollierbaren Geschöpfe achten zu müssen. Nein, ich möchte gern taktisch sein und die Gelegenheit genießen, zur Abwechslung in die Rolle des Verteidigers zu schlüpfen." [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Die beiden jüngeren Krieger nickten verhalten.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Reiner hob die Hand. „Mit Verlaub, wollen wir wirklich warten und dem Feind den nächsten Schritt überlassen? Was, wenn Eren Jäger die Zeit nutzt und die Kommando-Fähigkeit meistert?"[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Das wird nicht geschehen." Zeke sprach mit vollendeter Gelassenheit. „Die Kommando-Fähigkeit ist in Eren Jägers Händen nutzlos. Sie ist eine sehr spezielle Geschichte, müsst ihr wissen. In der Wissenschaft der Titanen geht es stets um Blut und Abstammung, und dies gilt doppelt für den Gründer-Titan. Von daher... fürchtet euch nicht."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Reiner verzog sekundenkurz das Gesicht. [style type="italic"]Nutzlos. Nun... soviel dazu.[/style] Annie hatte felsenfest behauptet, Eren Jäger würde den Tisch umwerfen, auf dem das große Spiel gespielt wurde, wenn er nur den Widerstand erreichen könnte. [style type="italic"]Da hat sie sich wohl geirrt. Auch wenn es schwer vorstellbar ist, dass sie so einfach eingeknickt sein soll.[/style] [/style]  
[style type="normal"]Berthold musste einem ähnlichen Gedankengang gefolgt sein.[/style]  
„Was... was wird mit den Wandlern, die im Augenblick gegen uns sind?"  
Zeke verstand sofort.„Was Annie betrifft, wird sich zeigen müssen, was wird. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie nur verwirrt ist. Kommt sie wieder zur Besinnung, lasse ich Fünfe gerade sein."  
Berthold unterdrückte einen Stoßseufzer.  
„Ihr habt euch in ein echtes Sumpfgebiet von Schlamassel manövriert", merkte Zeke an.  
„Das kann man wohl so sehen, ja..." Berthold fasste sich wieder, verbarg das aufkommende Lächeln der Erleichterung. „Und die anderen?"  
„Das Kiefer-Mädchen?" Einen Moment lang schwieg Zeke, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen."  
„Und Eren?"  
„Er wird ihn abgeben müssen." So einfach. So sachlich.  
[style type="normal"]„Gut." Berthold nickte. „Gut."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]Reiner warf ihm einen langen Seitenblick zu. War sich nicht sicher, was er im Profil seines Kameraden aufflackern sah. Was auch immer es war, beunruhigte ihn unerwartet stark. Oder bildete er sich das Flackern nur ein? Zeke zumindest schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er nahm einen vorigen Faden wieder auf.[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Wie gesagt: Ich möchte den Feind zu uns kommen lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht lang dauern wird, bis die Mauerteufel in die Offensive gehen. Auch ohne ein echtes Loch in Mauer Rose werden wir wohl in der Lage sein, ihnen vorzugaukeln, das ganze Territorium wäre voller Titanen, und eher früher als später werden sie handeln müssen. In jedem Falle können sie uns nicht einfach ignorieren. Und um sie angemessen zu empfangen, braucht es eine Festung. Berthold, gehe bitte zu unseren neuen Freunden und bring mir Leute, die das Gelände kennen."[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Jawohl." Berthold schob knarzend den Stuhl zurück, erhob sich und marschierte Richtung Tür. Ehe er den Raum verließ, fügte Zeke noch hinzu:[/style]  
[style type="normal"]„Erkundige dich auch nach Orten mit großen Steinbrüchen und Sägewerken."[/style]  
[style type="normal"][/style]  
[style type="normal"][/style]


	13. Chapter 13

Stohess.

Bis vor wenigen Tagen noch eine der vier schönsten Städte auf Rose-Territorium. Ein Fenster in eine schönere Welt für all jene, die sich einen Sina-Besuch nie leisten könnten. Denn Stohess war Sina in Geist und Körper, in seinen Gepflogenheiten und in seiner Architektur. Es war reich und wohlhabend und schön anzusehen – und in dem Schatten, den sein Licht warf wucherte alles Schlechte, das den Menschen ausmachte, wie Moos.

Stohess.

Von Mauern umgeben, die niemand je hatte verteidigen müssen. Nun aber umschlossen die himmelhohen Wälle eine Stadt, die ebenso zittern musste wie die östliche Rose-Stadt Karanese oder das leidgeprüfte Trost. Über ein Jahrhundert lang war völliger Friede umgegangen, vor fünf Jahren nur blitzschlagartig gestört vom Fall Marias. Man hatte sich die Ohren zugehalten wie kleine Kinder beim Gewitter. Den Beinahe-Fall von Trost hatte man gefeiert als Ersten Sieg der Menschheit. Alles in Ordnung, die Mauern standen noch. Man war noch immer das Innere. Man war es die längste Zeit gewesen.

Angeführt von Moblit, marschierten die Kundschafter durch die Straßen jener Stadt, deren Besuch manchmal gar als Belohnung ausgelobt worden war für besonders einfrige und tüchtige Bürger des Rose-Territoriums. Eine Belobigung vom Bürgermeister, ein Tagesausflug nach Stohess! Ein Blick auf Klein-Sina. Und zumindest jene glücklichen Flüchtlinge, die vor dem Zuschnappen der Obergrenze und dem Schließen der Tore hergekommen waren, durften diese Belohnung nun genießen. Sie zelteten auf den Grünflächen der Parks und standen Schlange, um die Tagesration Brot und Wasser in Empfang zu nehmen. Sie wirkten wie Schafe, verloren und von Militärpolizisten gehütet.

Die Bürger von Stohess betrachteten die Flüchtlinge mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Mitleid. Es gab keine Vermischung oder Verbrüderung; man hielt Abstand voneinander, begaffte sich teils ganz offen oder verstohlener, durch spaltbreit geöffnete Fensterläden hindurch.

Sasha glotzte sich die Augen aus.

„Stein. So viele Häuser aus Stein. Und so hoch", flüsterte Sasha, „Schau dir das an!" Sie rüttelte an Connies Schulter und zeigte auf die Kirche, einen Dom aus elfenbeinweißem Marmor. „Wohnt darin der Bürgermeister? Muss ne große Familie haben."

Ymir ließ ein Knurren hören. „Würde ich das Wort _Landei_ auf die Vorderseite deines Kürbiskopfes schreiben, wäre dieser Hinweis immer noch unterschwelliger und subtiler als dein Benehmen."

„Ich will ihn doch nur aufheitern!", protestierte Sasha.

Von Connie aber kam ein Schnaufen. „Passt schon."

„Was? Nein, schau da!" Sie deutete auf eine Gaststätte, deren Aushängeschild ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. „Ein Kartoffelhaus. Ein _Kartoffelhaus_! Da gehen wir später hin, wir müssen! Du weißt, warum! Sag es."

Annie warf einen Schulterblick zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Sasha frenetisch auf ihr eigenes Gesicht zeigte. Ein dämliches Grinsen war darauf gepflastert, so falsch wie Schnee im Hochsommer.

„Ja ja." Connie winkte ab, und Sashas Grimasse fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus im Wirbelsturm. Womöglich erschütterte dieser Anblick nun wiederum Connie, der hastig nachschob: „Ist nicht wegen dir! Ich hab gerade nur elendige Erinnerungen an... egal."

„Oh..." Sasha verfiel in Schweigen.

Eren hatte offenbar ebenfalls Erinnerungen.

„Mir kommt es vor wie vor fünf Jahren im Auffanglager."

„Hoffen wir, dass dies nicht ein zweites Trost wird", sagte Armin mit gesenkter Stimme, als fürchte er, mit diesen Worten bereits böse Geister zu wecken.

„Klopf auf Holz, ja", versetzte Jean. Und schien plötzlich einen Geistesblitz zu haben. Oder einen Anfall. „Wobei! Kriegt euch mal alle wieder ein!" Unvermittelt klatschte er in die Hände und brachte alle ringsum dazu, zusammenzufahren. „Scheiß schlechte Laune, da wird einem ja übel bei. Zuversicht, die will ich haben! Kommt schon!"

Große Augen und schockiertes Schweigen waren der Lohn für seinen Versuch des Aufrüttelns.

Ymir schnaubte. „Das war schlecht. Versuch das nicht nochmal."

„Ein guter Anführer muss die Moral seiner Leute bei der Stange halten", versetzte Jean, „Und ich bin entschlossen, genau das zu tun!"

„Ein zweiter Reiner", sagte Connie trübsinnig, „bist du aber leider noch nicht."

Die Erwähnung Reiners brachte Jean zum Seufzen. „Das macht es nicht leichter, Connie..."

„Naja." Connie zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Sieh es mal so: Seit Trost hat sich alles massig verändert. Reiner ist nur ein Teil davon, oder? Oder... er oder sie." Er erinnerte sich noch rechtzeitig an die Schweigepflicht, während er mit verstohlener Handbewegung auf Eren und Annie deutete. „Alles kleine Teile, die anders sind. Und schau uns an, wir sind auch anders." Er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf sich. „Ich definitiv. Und darum töte ich auch den Tier-Titan."

Ringsum wurden die Ohren gespitzt.

„Er gehört mir." In Connies Stimme schwang nie gehörte Kälte mit. „Ich weide ihn aus für das, was er mit Ragako gemacht hat."

Annie überlief ein kalter Schauer. Er kroch ihren Nacken hinab, zwischen den Schulterblättern hindurch und nistete sich in ihrer Magengrube ein.

„Hier hinunter."

Annies Aufmerksamkeit schnellte wieder nach vorn, hin zu der Treppe.

Moblit hatte de Zug zu einem der Abgänge geleitet, die in die ungenutzten Eingeweide von Stohess führten: Einstmals hatte die Stadt geplant, unterirdische Wohnanlagen und dergleichen einzurichten. Doch so weit waren die Bauarbeiten nie vorangeschritten. Man hatte die natürlichen Höhlen zwar grob erschlossen, dann jedoch alle Pläne über den Haufen geworfen.

Doch war dies nicht, was Annie wirklich durch den Kopf ging. Stattdessen war ihr, als wären Bleigewichte in ihre Füße gesackt und hielten sie nun an Ort und Stelle fest.

 _Unterirdisch. Warum muss es unterirdisch sein?_

Eren, Mikasa und Armin stiegen bereits die Treppe hinunter, Moblit hinterher. Nach wenigen Schritten drehte Eren sich nach ihr um und sah sie noch immer oben an der Schwelle stehen.

„Was ist? Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor der Dunkelheit?"

Annie verengte die Augen ein wenig, kaute auf der Unterlippe. „Vielleicht", erwiderte sie, „Wäre doch möglich?" Mikasa und Armin wandten ebenfalls die Köpfe.

Der Schauer in ihrer Magengrube war wie ein Marder in seiner Wohnhöhle, der die Ohren aufstellte und die Zähne bleckte.

„Immerhin", fuhr Annie fort, „bin ich nicht wie du, der rücksichtslos in jede nur erdenkliche Gefahr hineinplatzt. Wie solltest du auch verstehen, was einem zart gebauten, schwachen Mädchen Angst macht und was nicht." Sie hatte das Gefühl, in einem Moorloch zu versinken und nach Schilfrohren zu greifen. Worte sprangen ihr von der Zunge, ohne dass sie überhaupt groß darüber nachdachte. Dies hier kam aus dem Blauen heraus – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie geglaubt hatte, sich sowieso schon vollständig aufgegeben zu haben. Warum sollte es sie noch kümmern, ob man sie unter Tage brachte, wo sie sich nichtmals mit einer Wandlung würde befreien können? Sie hatte es doch eh nicht vorgehabt, oder?

 _Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie noch einen Schritt weiter gehen könnten._

Dabei war dieser Schritt so einfach. Sie hätte ihn vorhersehen müssen.

„Zart gebaut." Eren schnaubte ungeduldig. „Ein zart gebautes Mädchen, das gestandene Kerle mit einem Tritt durch die Luft segeln lässt, ist nicht schwach. Nun komm, genug mit dem Unsinn."

„Ich will nicht unter die Erde", erwiderte sie erneut, mit bebender Stimme. „Wenn ihr meine ehrliche Hilfe wollt, dann gehen wir -"

„Komm schon", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Wovor hast du wirklich Angst?"

„Vor _allem!_ ", fauchte sie zurück. „Ihr treibt es weit mit mir, wisst ihr? Die ganze Zeit über habe ich mich benommen, wie man es von mir verlangte, und nun seid ihr dran!" Sie warf wilde Blicke in die Runde. Soldaten, deren Hände auf Schwertern lagen und deren Mienen angespannt und versteinert waren. Wie ihr allerdings auffiel, war kein einziges Mitglied des Jean-Trupps unter ihnen. Ihre ehemaligen Kameraden aus der Rekrutenzeit verfolgten den Abtausch gespannt, doch scheinbar völlig unbesorgt. Es brachte sie aus dem Tritt.

„Was auch immer wir tun", fuhr sie barsch fort, um diese Unsicherheit zu überspielen, „wir tun es nicht unter der Er-"

Eren nahm mehrere Stufen mit einem Schritt, und er machte drei davon. Unversehens bekam er ihr Handgelenk zu fassen.

„Komm jetzt. Haben wir nicht dringendere Probleme?"

Sie blinzelte ihn an. Hatte der Kerl eine Ahnung von dem, was er sagte oder tat oder verlangte? Eine dumme Frage eigentlich, denn: Nein, wie sollte er? Merkte er überhaupt, dass sie kurz vor dem Platzen stand? Nein. Er blickte sie an, sein dummes Gesicht eine Mischung aus Ungeduld und Unverständnis. Er zog an ihr wie ein Welpe an einem Ärmel. Er war so dämlich, so unfassbar idealistisch und idiotisch. Und naiv war er, so gutgläubig, dass er nichtmals in Betracht zog, sie könnte -...

„Ja", hörte sie sich plötzlich selbst sagen. „Du hast recht. Haben wir."

Er zerrte nochmal, und sie ließ sich mitziehen, die Stufen hinunter. Halb fragte sie sich, ob es an der Kommando-Fähigkeit lag.

Sie folgten Korridoren und steinernen Treppen in die Tiefen unter Stohess. Moblit und Dirk hatten kleine Öllämpchen aus ihren Rucksäcken gefischt und entzündet, und die Flämmchen warfen scharf gezackte Schatten auf die schmucklosen Wände. Da und dort erhaschte Annie einen Blick auf Zeichen, mit weißer Kreide hinterlassen.

Schließlich öffnete sich der Gang zu einer weiten Kaverne, und im spärlichen Licht weiterer Lämpchen erblickten sie ein unterirdisches Kundschafter-Lager, gebaut aus dutzenden Zelten, die in ordentlichen Reihen standen. Man hatte die Zugleinen von Manövergeräten kreuz und quer durch die Höhle gespannt und bunte Planen an ihnen aufgehängt, um die Höhle in diverse Bereiche einzuteilen.

„Wow", machte Jean, als er hinter ihnen in die Höhle gelangte und sich umschaute. „Wie eine provisorische Kaserne, oder?"

„Stark", pflichtete Sasha bei, „Dort ist das Werkzeuglager? Und da die Kantine!"

Eren schaute sich großäugig um. „Sauber", flüsterte er plötzlich, und Annie drehte sich nach ihm um.

„Was?"

„Es ist so sauber." Eren wurde zusehends hektischer und hibbeliger. „Er ist hier!"

„Wer denn?", fragte sie, als ein hölzernes Klacken erklang.

„Ihr Bratzen." Ein Mann auf Krücken schwang sich zwischen den Reihen der Zelte hervor, und Annie erkannte ihn sofort. _Er._ Und so etwas wie Angst schwoll hoch, schattenkalt in ihrer Brust.

„Hauptgefreiter!" Eren stürmte unvermittelt los. Levi Ackermann war stehen geblieben und ließ die Krücken nun links und rechts zu Boden fallen, um die Hände frei zu haben; im ersten Moment glaubte Annie, er wolle Eren in eine Umarmung schließen.

Doch stattdessen schlug Levi ihm links und rechts auf die Schultern, ehe der Jüngere ihn erreichen konnte, und hielt ihn mit der Kraft eines Schraubstocks auf Armeslänge von sich.

„Wieder da, Jäger?"

„Jawohl, Herr Hauptgefreiter!"

Levi nickte ohne jede freundliche Regung, dann flackerte sein Blick unbarmherzig über die gesamte Gruppe hinweg. „Ihr seht aus, als hätte ein Titan einen Haufen Dung über euch entladen", verkündete er ein hartes, aber wahres Urteil. „Dreck findet hier nicht statt. Auftrag erkannt?"

„ _JAWOHL!"_ , schrie ein Großteil des Jean-Trupps wie aus einer Kehle.

Nur einen Moment lang sahen der Mann mit dem bandagierten Bein und Annie einander in die Augen. Levi Ackermann verströmte Hass aus jeder Faser seines Körpers. Annie zog die Lippen straff und zwang den Blick fort von ihm.

Und nur wenige Stunden später trafen sie auf Erwin Smith.

Offen gestanden: Annie war enttäuscht von der Einfallslosigkeit des Verhörraumes. Sie hatte sich etwas Abenteuerliches vorgestellt, vielleicht an Manövergerät-Leinen über einer Schlucht hängend oder etwas in dieser Art. Doch nein, das Gespräch fand in einer schlichten Zelle statt, einer kleinen Nische, in die ein Schreibtisch und ein halbes Dutzend Stühle passten. Auf besagtem Tisch stand eine Öllampe, deren Licht für Annies Geschmack ein wenig zu grell leuchtete.

Auf der einen Seite des Tisches saß Eren, mit Annie und Ymir links und rechts von ihm. Ihnen gegenüber saß Erwin Smith, in einem der zwei Grisha-Bücher blätternd, zu seiner Linken flankiert von Hanji Zoe. Und dann war da noch ein leerer Stuhl. Denn Levi Ackermann zog es vor, zu stehen, trotz seiner Krücken. Er stand nahe der Höhlenwand, und jeder normale Mensch hätte sich dort angelehnt, um es bequemer zu haben oder wenigstens lässiger zu erscheinen. Doch nicht er, der Annies Blick spürte und ihn kalt erwiderte.

Während der Fang-Mission, die inzwischen eine halbe Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen schien, erinnerte sich Annie nur an zwei Momente, in denen ihr Puls in die Höhe geschnellt war. Das erste Mal war während des Kampfes mit der Elite-Leibwache gewesen, zwischen den koordinierten Manövern einer eingespielten Truppe und schwirrenden Klingen und dampfendem Blut. Und für den anderen kritischen Moment hatte Levi selbst gesorgt. Nicht Eren als 15 Meter hoher Titan, sondern ein kurz geratener Mann mit einem Gesicht, das so ruhig schien wie ein zugefrorener See und doch gleichzeitig Sturm verheißen konnte.

„Nun haben wir also drei von diesen kleinen Monstern", bemerkte Levi mit nüchterner Kühle in der Stimme. „Was machen wir mit ihnen? Eröffnen wir eine Zucht?" Er sprach mit dem Kommandeur, doch seine Augen blieben unverwandt auf den drei Wandlern hängen. „Nein, vielleicht besser nicht... Dem Bengel würde es wohl schlecht ergehen."

Annie registrierte, wie Eren leicht zusammenzuckte.

Ymir verzog das Gesicht zu einem sardonischen Lächeln. „Es ist gewiss nicht das erste Mal, dass man mich mit einem Tier vergleicht. Ihr seid sogar noch höflich dabei, macht ruhig weiter. Wie siehst du das, Leonhardt?"

„Ähnlich", versetzte Annie trocken.

Levi aber ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen ergriff Erwin Smith das Wort. Er verströmte ein Charisma, welches mühelos die Aufmerksamkeit einzufangen verstand. Ein Redner, der sich nur räuspern musste, um in einem lärmenden Hörsaal für Ruhe zu sorgen.

„Beginnen wir", sprach er gemessen, „mit Annie Leonhardt."

„Jawohl." Annie hatte eigentlich schweigen wollen, doch der Impuls des Antwortens war schneller gewesen als die bewusste Entscheidung, sich nicht zu rühren.

„Beginnen wir mit der Zeit, ehe du _abtrünnig_ wurdest." Er betonte _abtrünnig_ , als wäre es etwas Exotisches, und fuhr fort, in dem Tagebuch zu blättern, als suche er eine bestimmte Stelle zum Zitieren. „Sage mir: Wer ist der Feind? Was war deine Aufgabe, während du auf seiner Seite standest? Was ist sein Ziel?"

Annie hatte sich unwillkürlich angespannt.

„Der Feind", erwiderte sie, „ist das Reich Marley. Ich war einer von insgesamt vier Wandlern in Marleys Diensten, die in dieses Land geschickt wurden, um einen weiteren Wandler zu entführen."

„Eren Jäger", sagte Erwin.

„Eren Jäger", bestätigte sie. „Auch wenn wir dies bis zuletzt nicht wußten. Die Besonderheit Eren Jägers ist erst vor kurzem wirklich klar geworden. Es ist so..."

Sie fuhr fort, zu erklären, was es mit den Titanen-Wandlern auf sich hatte, mit den neun Wandlern im Allgemeinen und dem Gründer-Titanen im Besonderen. Sie erläuterte die Kommando-Fähigkeit und das Schicksal der Eldier, sprach von der Göttin Ymir und von Grisha Jäger, dem Dieb des Gründers.

„Grisha Jäger gehörte nicht zu euch", sagte sie, „Er kam von jenseits der Mauern. Er kam aus Marley, um den Gründer-Titanen für eine Gruppe von Widerständlern in Besitz zu bringen. Der Diebstahl ist ihm gelungen, doch seine Zeit lief ab, ehe er nach Marley zurückkehren konnte. Also übergab er seinen Titan an seinen Sohn, Eren, kurz nach dem Fall von Mauer Maria." Damit endete Annie vorerst.

Keine Überraschung spiegelte sich in dem Gesicht des Kommandeurs. „Ich verstehe", sagte er und begann, eigene Notizen niederzuschreiben.

Während die Bleistiftspitze über das Papier kratzte, zog ein schmales Lächeln an Annies Mundwinkeln. Erwin Smith ließ sich nicht in die Karten schauen, und seine Gefasstheit nötigte ihr einen gewissen Respekt ab. Ja, sie konnte verstehen, warum dieser Mann Abenteurer und Verrückte und Idealisten gleichermaßen begeistern konnte. Er hatte das Gesicht dafür; eines, das eine Kraft ausstrahlte, die über bloße Führungsstärke hinaus ging.

Levi rührte sich. „Ich bin dran." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den Krücken nur ein ganz klein wenig nach vorn, und doch schien es, als spanne er sich zu einem Sprung an. „Meine Frage ist Jene, die ich schon im Wald der Riesenbäume stellte. Du erinnerst dich?"

Durch ihren Kopf wehte ein _Ja_ , doch sie sagte nichts.

„Hat es dir gefallen, das Töten? Sag mir, machte es Spaß?"

Levi hatte eine Art an sich, zu erschüttern. Er hob nicht die Stimme, er knurrte nicht, und doch war er in diesem Moment bedrohlicher als jeder schreiende, wütende und messerschwingende Schläger, dem Annie je gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Sie zwang sich, eine Maske aufzusetzen. „Nein, machte es nicht."

„Nicht, nein? Du warst sehr kreativ darin."

„Effektiv", murmelte sie und senkte den Blick auf den Tisch. „Ich hatte eine Mission, und ich musste effektiv sein in dem, was ich tat."

„Du musstest töten?"

„Ja." Sie schaute wieder auf, um dem kalten Blick zu begegnen. Es kostete Kraft, ihm nicht sofort wieder auszuweichen. „Eure Leute waren zu stark, und ich musste schnell sein. Ich hatte keine Zeit."

„Hoh", machte er, „Zu stark, hm?"

„Ja", beharrte sie. Neben ihr gab Eren ein Geräusch von sich, das ein unterdrücktes Schniefen hätte sein können. Sie schaute nicht hin. Sie blendete ihn völlig aus.

Levi nickte, mit verengten Augen ins Leere blickend, und lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück. „Stark also. Hätte Eren sich nicht bis zuletzt zurückgehalten, sondern meinen Leuten beigestanden, wäre die ganze Geschichte wohl anders ausgegangen, nehme ich an?"

„Dann", versetzte sie, „wäre mir etwas anderes eingefallen."

„Wirklich." In seiner dunklen Stimme lauerte etwas, das Annie nicht recht deuten konnte. „Seine Entscheidung hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht? Ist dies deine Meinung?"

„Sie wären gestorben", lautete die Antwort, die ohne Zögern kam. „So oder so."

„Ich verstehe."

Eren war unter den Erinnerungen noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammengesunken.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

„Die Kommando-Fähigkeit." Erneut holte sich Erwin die Aufmerksamkeit aller zurück, mit nichts weiter als ein paar nüchternen Worten. Er sprach, als habe es das kurze Gespräch zwischen dem Hauptgefreiten und der Wandlerin nie gegeben. „Wir können sie leider nicht bestätigen, wenn ich den Bericht korrekt verstehe? Hanji?"

Hanji verzog das Gesicht zu einem missmutigen Halbgrinsen. „Bedaure. Es wäre schön, wenn ich aus voller Kehle Ja sagen könnte, doch Eren hat es im letzten Gefecht nicht geschafft, diese Fähigkeit hervorzurufen. Dies ist kein klares Nein, schließlich basieren Titanen-Fähigkeiten wohl auch auf Erfahrung und lassen sich erlernen. Doch..."

„Doch jetzt und hier könnte diese Fähigkeit genauso gut nicht existieren", kam es steinkalt von Levi, „richtig?"

Hanji nickte. „Leider, leider. Die einzigen Zeugen sind Fräulein Leonhardt und Eren selbst."

Annie schnaufte missmutig. „Es ist sicherlich etwas, das man meistern -"

„Still." Levi knipste ihren Einwurf ab.

Eren hob die Hand. „Kommandeur Smith! Ich verspreche, dass ich mir diese Fähigkeit nicht eingebildet -"

„Still."

„Ja- Jawohl, Herr Hauptgefreiter."

Erwin hatte den kleinen Schlagabtausch damit verbracht, in sein eigenes Heftchen zu schreiben, als seie das Drumherum seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert. Sein irritierend milder Blick hob sich erneut, und er richtete sich nun auf Ymir.

„Die Welt jenseits der Mauern. Ymir Stern. Du gibst an, wie Grisha Jäger und Annie Leonhardt aus dem Reich Marley zu stammen."

Ymir nickte aufgeweckt. Offenbar freute sie sich darüber, endlich angesprochen zu werden. „Jawoll!"

„Abteilungsleiterin Hanji möchte gern mit dir darüber sprechen. Hanji, du hast das Wort."

„Jawohl." Hanji klopfte gut gelaunt auf ihre Unterlagen, glättete das oberste Papier und setzte den Bleistift auf. „Ymir, ein paar Fragen zum Warmwerden. Ich möchte gern mit den Fortbewegungsmitteln der Außenwelt anfangen. Mich interessieren vor allem diese sogenannten Zeppeline. Was kannst du mir dazu erzählen?"

Ymir furchte die Stirn. „Zebbelirne?"

„Zeppeline. Luftschiffe."

Ymir blinzelte, lachte dann schnaubend und lehnte sich zurück, als höre sie einer lustigen Geschichte zu. „Schiffe? Durch die Luft fliegend? Was für ein Mumpitz steht in diesen Heftchen, die ihr da habt? Als nächstes sagt ihr mir noch, Hirschgeweihe auf Kirchturmspitzen schützen gar nicht vor Blitzschlag!"

 _Was zur_ – Annie brach kalter Schweiß aus. _Verflucht, sie ist buchstäblich von gestern!_ Ihre Hand schoss in die Höhe. „Einspruch! Sie ist -"

„Still."

Hanji ließ sich von den Einwürfen nicht stören. Sie kratzte sich ein wenig hinter dem Ohr, legte ein Blatt beiseite und nahm sich das darunter liegende Papier. „Hmmm... Bedauerlich, schätze ich? Vielleicht zunächst etwas anderes. Automobile, was sagst du dazu?"

„Sind das diese komischen Gestelle, vorn ein riesiges Rad und hinten ein Kleines?" Ymir grinste, nun vor allem in Annies Richtung. „Bist ja ganz blass ums Näschen, mein Näschen."

Annie starrte zurück, eisige Panik in den Augen.

„Ist ja gut, mach dich nicht feucht. Nein, im Ernst: Ich bin keine gute Zeitzeugin." Ymir setzte sich wieder etwas aufrechter hin. „Es ist ewig lang her, dass ich in der wahren, zivilisierten Außenwelt war. Über ein halbes Jahrhundert lang habe ich als Titan auf dieser Insel verbracht, da habe ich wohl ein paar... Dinge verpasst."

Hanji notierte _Insel_. „Oh! So lang?" Die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern schienen bei dieser Frage von innen heraus zu leuchten. Offenbar hatte die Abteilungsleiterin prompt etwas erfahren, das ihr interessanter war als Luftschiffe oder Autos. „Du bist als Jugendliche verwandelt worden und nicht gealtert, während du ein Titan warst?"

„Ich bin faltenfrei, nicht wahr?"

„Faszinierend. Wirklich!"

Erwin betrachtete die Szene mit nicht enden wollender Geduld. „Es scheint, als kämen wir auch in dieser Richtung nicht wirklich weiter?"

Annie presste die Lippen aufeinander, ehe sie knurrte: „Ihr mögt die Außenwelt anzweifeln, doch die Bedrohung ist real. Das zumindest ist sicher, oder?"

„Durchaus." Die Andeutung eines Lächelns streifte sein Gesicht. „Nun denn." Seine Stimme war noch immer so aufgeräumt wie die eines Kassenprüfers, der die Buchhaltung eines Krämerlädchens durchging. „Annie Leonhardt. Die 57. Expedition."

Annie spannte sich wieder an. _Dieses Gespringe ist auch wieder Teil eines Verwirrspiels_ , dachte sie bei sich.

„Der Schrei des Weiblichen Titanen", fuhr Erwin fort, den Bleistift aufs Papier setzend. „Ist dieser Schrei, wenn ich seinen Zweck recht verstehe, nicht der Kommando-Fähigkeit des Gründer-Titanen sehr ähnlich?"

„Nein", erwiderte Annie prombt. „Der Schrei kann Titanen nur anlocken, nichts weiter."

„Ah", machte Hanji halblaut und schnippste, „Honigtopf."

„Ich habe diese Titanen in keinster Weise unter Kontrolle. Siie attackieren mich ebenso wie jeden anderen auch, ob ich sie nun gerufen habe oder nicht. Das Kommando hingegen..." Annie ruderte ein wenig mit den Händen, nach Worten suchend. „Das Kommando ist ziemlich grenzenlos. Wenn die Legenden stimmen, wurden Titanen durch das Kommando nicht nur zu Kampfmaschinen, sondern auch zu Bauarbeitern und dergleichen. Es ist buchstäblich, was sein Name verspricht."

Erwin schrieb Worte in einer so schwungvollen Schrift, dass Annie sie auf dem Kopf nicht lesen konnte. „Weiter. Was geschieht, wenn ein Krieger stirbt?"

Sie erklärte es ihm. „Die Titanen-Kraft verschwindet in den Pfaden und wählt sich ein eldisches Neugeborenes als Gefäß."

Erwin legte eine Hand ans Kinn. „Lässt sie sich... auf diesen Pfaden nachverfolgen?"

„Nein. Sie ist verloren, bis sie zufällig wieder zutage tritt."

„Der Verlust ist folglich nicht wünschenswert?"

„Ich nehme an, dass es eine elendige Plackerei ist, die Kraft wiederzufinden." Annie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es ist bislang nur ein paar wenige Male geschehen. Ich weiß nicht, wann das letzte Mal."

„Hm. Das Verschwinden der Kraft wird also nur vermieden, wenn der Wandler von einem Titan gefressen wird?"

Annie nickte.

„Wann haben du und deine ehemaligen Kameraden eure Vorgänger verschlungen?"

„Vor sieben Jahren."

Keine Miene verzog der Kommandeur, während er eine simple Rechnung anstellte. Er wandte sich an Levi. „Ich hatte geglaubt, unsere eigene Praktik, Rekruten mit 12 oder 13 Jahren zu mustern, seie harsch. Jenseits der Mauern jedoch liegt das Alter offenbar noch niedriger, zumindest im Falle der Wandler-Kandidaten."

Levi schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Widerwärtig. Aus kleinen Kindern machen sie willenlose Kampfmaschinen. Es ist so ekelhaft, ich könnte kotzen."

Annie spürte einen Anflug von Ärger. „Ich bin weder willenlos, noch wünsche ich mir Mitleid, danke."

„Du bist armselig", versetzte Levi, ohne auch nur für einen Moment aus dem dunklen Tonfall auszubrechen, den er schon die ganze Zeit über anführte. „Ich kann nicht anders, als dich zu bedauern. Ein kurzes Leben, um andere Leben zu kürzen, mehr hast du nicht. Keine Hoffnung, keine Ziele. Du bist eine Waffe, nichts weiter."

 _Er provoziert dich_ , erklang eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Gleichzeitig kochte ihr das Blut hoch. „Ich will kein Bedauern, und ich habe ein Ziel!"

„Dann sprich."

Wuchtig deutete sie auf Eren. „Ich sagte es bereits der Abteilungsleiterin: Wenn ihr klug seid, dann werdet ihr Eren Jäger aus euren Diensten entlassen und ihn nach Marley schicken, zusammen mit mir. Er schließt sich dem Widerstand an, wie sein Vater es geplant hatte, und wird den Kampf beginnen, der all eure Probleme lösen wird. So einfach."

Offenbar hatte Hanji dieses Wissen bereits geteilt, denn es gab keine Nachfragen dazu. Erwin Smith knetete sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Und was wünscht er selbst zu tun?"

Die Köpfe wandten sich, einer nach dem anderen, Eren zu.

„Sag es ihnen", zischte Annie in seine Richtung, „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

Er schaute sie lang an, und ihre Unruhe nahm zu.

„So lang auch nur ein einziger Titan jenseits der Mauern umherstreift", sagte Eren und stand auf, wobei er den Stuhl knarzend rückwärts schob, „werde ich nicht nach Marley gehen. Ich werde hier bleiben und alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht." Er salutierte.

Annies Schultern sackten herab, und sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Nun lächelte Erwin Smith wirklich, während Hanji mit den Fingerknöcheln auf dem Tisch Beifall klopfte und Levi kurz und knapp nickte.

„Du bist ein treuer, tapferer Soldat, Eren Jäger", sprach der Kommandeur sanft, „Meinen Dank dafür."

„Er hat einen freien Willen", sagte Levi, „Zum Glück für uns alle."

Erwin drehte sich Ymir zu. „Wie steht es um dich, Ymir Stern?"

Ymir grinste wölfisch. „Oh, habe ich etwa eine Wahl?"

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass wir einen intelligenten Titan wohl kaum zwingen können, mit uns zu arbeiten... Ja, so ist es."

„Hah." Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl und salutierte ebenfalls, mit der Faust auf dem Herzen. „Wohin sollte ich sonst gehen? Ich hab nichts anderes, also bin ich immer noch voll dabei!"

„Welch eine herzerwärmende Bekundung von Loyalität", murmelte Levi.

Annie blickte grimmig drein, während sich aller Augen nun auf sie richteten.

„Was habt ihr nun wohl mit mir vor, frage ich mich", zischte sie halblaut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr werdet mich doch wohl nicht einladen wollen, den Kundschaftern beizutreten?"

Erwin vollführte ein Achselzucken. „Ob abtrünnig oder nicht, an deinen Händen klebt das Blut guter Männer und Frauen", sprach er bedächtig, „Könnte ich dich in Reih und Glied mit deren Kameraden stellen? Unwahrscheinlich. Sollte ich dich vor ein Kriegsgericht stellen und Genugtuung verlangen, indem du vor den Augen trauernder Soldatenfamilien an einem Strick baumelst? Vermutlich."

Er gab diesen Worten ein wenig Raum, ein wenig Luft. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Vorerst möchte ich dir jedoch eine inoffizielle Einstellung als zivile Mitarbeiterin anbieten. Sei Hanji Zoe im Rahmen der Titanenforschung behilflich und unterstütze Eren Jäger im Erlernen der Kommando-Fähigkeit. Klänge dies wie ein Angebot?"

Annie schwieg für einen langen Moment. Dann stand sie auf, salutierte halbherzig und seufzte schwer. „Jawohl."

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches brach Hanji in Jubel aus. „Ja! _Ja!_ " Mit beiden Fäusten schlug sie auf den Tisch, sodass Bleistifte hüpften, die Lampe zitterte und Heftseiten sich von selbst umblätterten. _„Scheiße, ja!"_

Nachdem Hanji die drei Wandler aus dem Zimmer gebracht hatte, schloss Erwin sein Notizbuch, faltete die Hände darüber und verscheuchte die Stille, die sich über ihnen ausbreiten wollte, mit einem langen Seufzer.

„Die Qual des Wissens", murmelte Levi, der sich nun doch noch auf seinem Stuhl niederließ und die Krücken an den Tisch lehnte. „. Je mehr wir erfahren, umso weniger verstehen wir. Wir nehmen die Geschichte mit der feindlichen Außenwelt und allem Drum und Dran hin, oder?"

„Tun wir."

Er schloss die Augen. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest anders antworten. Menschen also? Die Titanen sind Menschen?"

Erwin nickte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Die Titanen sind menschlich. Und der Feind ist es auch."


	14. Chapter 14

„Faszinierend." Hanji blickte auf den dampfenden Spalt, der sich vor ihr aufgespreizt hatte, und fuhr mit der Hand über die stark erhitzten Wände aus Fleisch. „Kein Blut, keine versehrten Adern... Völlige Glattheit. Ich hatte etwas wie eine klaffende Wunde erwartet, doch es ähnelt viel eher einer... nun, einer ganz natürlichen Körperöffnung eben." Sie klatschte einmal in die Hände, wie um sich zu ermutigen. „Was solls! Ich stoße nun vor!"

„Haben Sie gerufen, Frau Abteilungsleiterin?"

„Nichts von Interesse, Moblit! Nichts, was ich laut hätte sagen sollen..."

Um die Titanenforschung voranzutreiben, waren sie noch tiefer in die Erde hinabgestiegen. Weit genug weg von den Ohren der „Nachbarn", die man nicht durch verdächtige Geräusche aufscheuchen wollte.

Die Höhle, in der sie ihre Titanen beschworen, war zwar breit, maßte aber nur sechs Meter von Boden zu Decke. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit der beengten Umgebung abzufinden – halb liegend, halb sitzend, ein sicherlich schauriger Anblick im Lichtschein der Laternen, die gegen die unterirdische Düsternis ankämpfen mussten. Und die Forschung hatte beginnen können.

Nun landete Hanji hinter dem wahren Körper Annies, suchte Halt auf dem schlüpfrigen Untergrund und stützte sich dabei an dem Rücken der Wandlerin ab. Annie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, zerrte ihr Bewusstsein aus dem Titanenkörper zurück und öffnete flatternd die Lider.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten nur einen Blick hineinwerfen, Frau Abteilungsleiterin?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig krächzend; um dem Weiblichen Titan ein besseres Formulieren von Worten zu ermöglichen, hatte sie den Kehlkopf zu modellieren versucht. Als Folge hatten mehr Fleischfasern als gewöhnlich Halt an ihrem Hals gefunden, und sie schienen auch fester zuzudrücken als sonst.

„Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, bedaure." Hanji verlagerte ihr Gewicht nach vorn, langte über Annies Schulter hinweg und berührte die straff gespannten Muskelstränge, die sich über einen Großteil des Gesichts der Wandlerin gestülpt hatten. „Faszinierend... glitschig."

„Eklig."

„Das auch, ja. Die Konsistenz einer ungekochten Blutwurst..."

„Nein. Dass Sie hier drin sind."

„Oh, das _spürst du_ so genau? Beschreib mir das näher!"

Annie befreite sich mit schleppenden Bewegungen von einigen Fleischfasern. Beim Abstreifen hinterließen sie feinste Ansammlungen von nadelspitzengroßen Löchern, die sich rasch schlossen. „Wie ein Splitter, der mir unter die Haut -..."

Doch Hanjis Fokus flitzte schon wieder woandershin, wieselgleich. Sie hatte zugefasst und eine der abgestreiften Fleischfasern zu packen bekommen. Nun betrachtete sie das neueste Ziel ihrer Aufmerksamkeit näher. „Oho, ein Nervenstrang. Vergleichbar mit einer Nabelschnur, so ganz spontan gesprochen. Lass mich dein Gesicht sehen... Oho! Ja, da bohrt sich wirklich etwas in deine Haut hinein, oder?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Begeisterung. „Die Nervenenden des Titanen verbinden sich mit denen unter deiner Haut! So findet der Austausch von Informationen statt, nicht wahr?"

„... Vielleicht?" Annie verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Bitte, könnten Sie -..."

„Was wohl, wenn ich es bei mir anlegen würde?"

„Nein!"

Hanji presste sich den Nervenstrang auf die Wange. Und ein Ruck ging durch den Titanenkörper, während die Abteilungsleiterin vor Schmerz und Entzücken zugleich aufschrie. „Heilige Scheiße! Heiß, zu heiß!" Sie riss sich wieder los, rückwärts stolpernd und sich die Wange reibend.

„Ich sagte Nein!" Annie verdrehte sich fast den Hals, um die Abteilungsleiterin im Blick zu behalten. Hanji lehnte an der Fleischwand, ihre Hand betrachtend. Blutige Flecke waren darauf zu sehen, und ihre Wange wies ein rotes Punktierungsmuster auf.

„Liebe Güte", murmelte Hanji, nun offenbar wieder ernüchtert, und holte ein Taschentuch hervor. Mit einer Abgebrühtheit, die Annie wiederwilligen Respekt einflößte, tupfte sie damit über ihre Wange und betrachtete die Abdrücke. „Das tat ja weh. Als fräßen sich haarfeine Würmchen in die Haut."

„Frau Abteilungsleiterin!", kam es von draußen.

„Alles gut, Moblit", gab Hanji Laut, „Ist etwas Spannendes passiert?"

„Der Weibliche Titan hat Grimassen geschnitten, Frau Abteilungsleiterin!"

„Faszinierend." Hanji blickte zur Öffnung im Nacken hin. „Würdest du diesen Spalt schließen, würde mir natürlich rasch die Luft knapp werden. Du erhältst Sauerstoff durch einen dieser Stränge, oder?" Als Annie nickte, seufzte sie enttäuscht und tastete erneut mit dem Taschentuch über ihre Wange, um prüfen, ob die Blutung noch schlimm war. „Ach, zu schade. Der Vorgang des Verbindens ist offensichtlich zu schädigend für jemanden, der nicht über solch eine abnormale Selbstheilung wie deinesgleichen verfügt."

Hanji kletterte wieder aus dem Titan hervor. Erleichtert schloss Annie den Spalt, und die Nervenstränge legten sich erneut als hautenge Maske über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Bewusstsein tauchte zurück in den riesigen Körper des Weiblichen Titanen, der flüchtig zusammenfuhr und dann aufschaute.

Ihr gegenüber knurrte und grollte noch immer der Angreifer wie eine Katze, die Hähnchenknochen in sich hineinschlang und mit niemandem teilen wollte. Vielleicht war es Übungssache, dass er keine vernünftigen Worte bilden konnte – den Titanenleib zu verändern, war keine Kleinigkeit. Vielleicht war es auch einfach ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

 _Er hat ekelhaft viele Zähne_ , dachte Annie bei sich. Der Angreifer-Titan verströmte eine Wildheit, die der des Kiefer-Titanen sehr nahe kam. _Dem Kiefer-Titan von Marcel, nicht dem von Ymir._ Ymir war nur eine Karikatur, ein Zerrbild, so seltsam das auch war. Hätte Annie nicht das Ausschlußverfahren anwenden können, hätte sie in dem koboldartigen Geschöpf mit den wirbelnden Reißkrallen niemals Marcels Nachfolger erblickt. Ob es an dem langen Abstand zwischen erster Titanisierung und Verschlingen lag? Oder war es vielleicht das Blut, die Abstammung? War Ymir nur zum Teil Eldier? Ließ sich der Fluch der Göttin abschwächen, wenn das Blut verdünnt wurde? _Eine schwere Frage, wie so viele._ Annie verspürte kein Verlangen, ihre Überlegungen mit Hanji zu teilen. Woher sollte die Abteilungsleiterin auch Antworten auf ein derartig abgehobenes Themenfeld haben?

Hanji hatte heute bereits eigene Fragen gestellt, auf der viel fundamentaleren Ebene der Titanen-Biologie.

„Ihr könnt euch also ohne Probleme auch unter Tage verwandeln? Ohne jedes bisschen Tageslicht?"

„ _Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich es in einer Höhle tue, aber ja"_ , hatte sie geantwortet und ihre Stimme dabei so melodisch empfunden wie die einer heiseren Krähe. Immerhin aber hatte sie nicht mehr so unglaublich _wütend_ geklungen. _„Es fällt mir so leicht wie draußen auch."_

„Ein klarer Unterschied zu gewöhnlichen Titanen... Wie Sonny und Bean." Kurz hatte Hanji gestockt und etwas wie einen Schniefer von sich gegeben, aus für Annie ziemlich unerfindlichen Gründen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Frau Abteilungsleiterin?", hatte Moblit gefragt. Mehr Geschniefe war die Antwort gewesen, und es hatte einige Minuten gebraucht, bis die Fragestunde hatte weitergehen können.

„Also, wo – wo waren wir noch gleich... ach ja." Hanji hatte ihr Klemmbrett durchkämmt und dann wieder den Stift aufgesetzt. „Wie lang könntest du in deiner Titanen-Form bleiben?"

„ _Wenn ich nichts tue, so wie jetzt?"_ Sie hatte mit den Achseln gezuckt. _„Vielleicht einen ganzen Tag. Doch es wäre Energieverschwendung. Und eine Qual für meinen echten Körper."_

„Hmhm." Hanji hatte genickt. Und zu Ymir geschaut, die, ganz Mensch, in einer Ecke gesessen und in einem Buch geblättert hatte. Sie war rein wegen der Kommando-Geschichte hier – es konnte ja sein, dass ein ungewandelter Wandler eher auf Erens Geknurre reagierte.

 _In Shiganshina hat das Kommando auch erst gewirkt, als ich nicht mehr in meinem Titan war_ , hatte Annie gedacht. Und Hoffnung gehegt. Es hätte erklärt, warum Reiner bei Utgard völlig unbeeinflusst geblieben war. _Es würde nur eine Mistkarren-Ladung an neuen Fragen aufwerfen, doch egal. Es wäre immerhin etwas gewesen._

„Ymir", hatte Hanji eingewandt, „hat mehrere Jahrzehnte in ihrer Titanen-Form verbracht. Gewöhnlichen Titanen geht demnach nicht der Dampf aus."

„ _Die Kraftquelle der Geistlosen ist die Sonne."_

„Und die der Wandler ist... ach ja." Die Abteilungsleiterin hatte das Gesicht verzogen, als hätte sie überraschend einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. „Lebenszeit?"

Der Weibliche Titan hatte genickt.

„Eine Kraft, die nach 13 Jahren versiegt. Wie kann das sein, frage ich mich. Kraft sollte man ebenso gut verschwenden wie aufsparen können." Hanji überspielte es gut, wenn sie überhaupt betroffen von dem Schicksal war, das die drei Wandler im Raum gepackt hielt. „Ihr alle drei zum Beispiel wart über Jahre hinweg keine Titanen. Sollte diese... Sparsamkeit nicht eure Leben verlängern?"

„ _So funktioniert es nicht"_ , erwiderte Annie sachlich. _„Der Fluch Ymirs holt uns nach 13 Jahren, denn auch die Göttin selbst verstarb nach dieser Zeitspanne. So sagen es jedenfalls die Legenden."_

„Legenden. Legenden sind nicht gerade verlässliche Beweise. Haben eure Forscher in dieser Hinsicht nie etwas prüfen wollen?"

„ _Marley lässt seine Wandler niemals bis zur Gänze ausbrennen. Die Gefahr, die Titanen-Kraft zu verlieren, ist zu hoch."_ Nochmals hatte sie mit den Schultern gezuckt. _„Es stört dort auch niemanden."_

„Ich verstehe." Die Abteilungsleiterin hatte das Gesicht verzogen und einen Punkt auf ihrem Klemmbrett abgehakt. „Lass mich bitte einen Blick auf deinen echten Körper werfen."

Dann hatte sich Hanji mittels ihres Manövergeräts in den Nacken des Weiblichen Titanen geschwungen und zugeschaut, wie der Spalt sich aufgetan hatte.

Nun, nach der Eskapade im Nacken, tupfte sie noch ein wenig an ihrer blutigen Wange herum. „Es brennt noch immer", bemerkte sie beiläufig, „Nun, jeder große Entdecker muss Opfer bringen."

„Eines Tages werden Sie sich noch umbringen, Frau Abteilungsleiterin."

„Danke, Moblit. Wie geht es bei Eren voran?"

„Haben soeben den Intelligenz-Test hinter uns gebracht", erwiderte ihr Adjutant. „Er kann zwar nicht verbal antworten, sich jedoch mit Gesten begreiflich machen, und ist geistig klar. Jedenfalls beherrscht er ein fehlerfreies Kopfrechnen, und das ist etwas, was wir bei Geistlosen gewöhnlich nicht beobachten."

Annies Blick ging auf Augenhöhe zu dem anderen Titan, der noch immer röchelte und gurgelte in dem Versuch, ihr ein Kommando zu geben. Genauer gesagt: Er sollte sie dazu bringen, den Takt zu dem Kinderlied mit der Wanze auf den Höhlenboden zu klopfen.

 _Weder habe ich seine Stimme im Kopf, noch habe ich die geringste Lust, irgendwas zu klopfen. Von seinem Schädel abgesehen._

Sie rutschte etwas näher heran, bis auf Armeslänge.

„ _Du Bastard"_ , zischte sie ihn an, und die Menschen im Raum hatten aufgehorcht. _„Hattest du bisher nicht eine große Klappe? Hast du nicht gefaselt davon, wer das Kommando hat? Sieh dich nun an, und sieh mich an. Weiter weg von unserem eigentlichen Ziel als je zuvor!"_ Abrupt ging ihre Hand hoch, und sie bekam eine Faustvoll wirrer, schwarzer Haare zu fassen. Das Grollen aus der Kehle des Angreifers schwoll ruckartig an, ehe es abriss. _„Bist du nicht sonst ein schneller Lerner? Fehlt dir hier vielleicht die Gefahr? Fehlt es dir, dass dich ein Titan packt und fast von den Füßen reißt?"_ Dann rutschte ihre Stimmlage wieder ins Monströse ab. _„DAS LÄSST SICH MACHEN!"_

Dann rammte sie seinen Kopf scharf nach links gegen die Höhlenwand – oder zumindest fast. Im letzten Moment schoss Hanji eine schrill pfeifende Patrone ab, deren Fiepen in den Ohren klingelte. Der Weibliche Titan hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Hey!" Hanji schob die Signalpistole wieder in die Umhängetasche zurück. „Keine Gewalt!"

„ _Ihm fehlt der Druck"_ , knurrte Annie zu der Frau hinunter. _„Ich gebe ihm nur Druck."_

„Lass es bleiben."

Annie ließ nach kurzem Zögern wirklich los. Eren rieb sich den Kopf, wo sie an seinen Haaren gerissen hatte, und gab noch ein paar Brocken mehr unnützes Geknurre von sich. Sie interpretierte es als _Ich gebe mein Bestes._ Und weil sein Bestes nicht gut genug war, hasste sie ihn in diesem Moment mit eisiger, heißer Wut. Sie verschwendeten hier nur Kraft, sie vergeudeten Zeit, sie verplemperten Lebenszeit.

Hanji verstand offenbar den Frust. Sie versuchte, Mut zu machen. „Vielleicht nützt das Üben bereits etwas. Möglicherweise hat er längst den Grad von Beherrschung erlangt, die er bräuchte, um geistlose Titanen zu kontrollieren. Wenn es so wäre, dann wäre es ein Fortschritt – wenn auch einer, den wir nicht messen könnten."

Es leuchtete ein, und Annie nickte knapp, wenn auch widerwillig. _„Dann brauchen wir wohl einen geistlosen Titanen."_

Die Abteilungsleiterin lächelte schwach. „Nun, der Nachschub hat sie wohl nicht auf Lager."

Annie ging durch den Kopf, dass sie dann eben die verfluchte Geheimhaltung aufgeben und offen rausgehen sollten, um einen zu packen und her zu zerren. Doch der Kommandeur spielte scheinbar sicher. Was in diesem Kopf vorging, verstand sie nicht. Und musste sich damit möglicherweise abfinden.

Hanji wollte gerade zu einem weiteren Satz anheben, da fiel ihr Moblit ins Wort.

„Frau Abteilungsleiterin? So ungern ich es sage, doch es ist nun Zeit für... den nächsten Punkt."

„Natürlich, was denn so– Oh. Ach so, ja, _dieser_ nächste Punkt."

Die Stirn des Weiblichen Titanen furchte sich, und sie wechselte einen rätselnden Blick mit dem Angreifer, der mit den Achseln zuckte. Vor ihren Augen rieb sich Hanji fröhlich die Hände und schien Moblit sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste gefasst zu machen.

„Ich stelle vor? Zacharias Schrapnell. Moblit, hol ihn rein."

Herein kam ein Mann, dem der Geruch von Schwefel voraus ging. Er war beleibt und füllig; seine aktive Soldatenzeit musste schon ein wenig zurückliegen, obwohl er in Uniform war. Annie konnte ihn sich jedenfalls nicht im Geschirr eines Manövergerätes vorstellen. Eher auf dem Deck eines Seeräuberschiffes. Sein Bart war ordentlich gestutzt, und unter dem bunten Kopftuch schaute eine angegraute Mähne lockigen Haares hervor. Ihm nach folgten Jean und Connie, schwer beladen mit so vielen Flechtkörben, wie sie nur tragen konnten.

„Grüß´ euch, Hanji", rief Zacharias gut gelaunt, „Moblit! Lang nicht gesehen!"

„Eine Schande", murmelte Moblit und verbarg den Sarkasmus nicht. Er senkte nichtmals die Stimme.

Jean und Connie setzten ihre Fracht ab.

„Scheiße, ist das schwer", knurrte Jean.

„Genau so stinkt es auch", fügte Connie hinzu. Er wich von den Körben zurück, als könnten sie spontan in Flammen aufgehen.

„Jammert nicht, Jungs, ihr habts doch geschafft." Zacharias rieb sich die Hände, blickte zu den beiden Titanen im Raum und erstarrte einen Moment lang, ehe er weiter sprach. „Also, welcher von den beiden ist der sogenannte Weibliche – ach so, ja. Du bist der mit dem Titanenstein, ja?"

„ _Das nehme ich an."_

„Hoh, er spricht!"

„Zach ist unser Leitender Chemiker", erklärte Hanji. „Ein Meister der Tiegelchen und Töpfchen und Säuren und Laugen."

„Säuren sinds heute", sagte Zacharias und öffnete einen der Flechtkörbe. Buntes Glas und Steingut und Metall kam zum Vorschein. „Meine Fläschchen sind gefüllt mit all meinen flüssigen Schätzen. Zeige mir doch, in was sie heute ihre Zähnchen schlagen dürfen."

 _Chemische Kriegsführung also._ Annie hatte im Vorfeld gewusst, dass Hanji versuchen würde, den Titanenstein anzugehen. Doch auf diese Weise? Etwas Unerwartetes flackerte in ihrem Geist auf: Interesse. Sie legte die Hand auf den Höhlenboden, als bitte sie um eine milde gab es nun etwas Überraschendes zu sehen.

„Der Titanenstein ist ein Kuriosum", sagte Hanji und schob die Brille auf der Nase zurecht. „Ein unbekanntes Element. Indem wir seine Reaktionen mit diversen Mittelchen prüfen und diese wiederum mit denen von bekannten Elementen vergleichen, gewinnen wir vielleicht hilfreiche Einsichten. Wie sagt man, Moblit?"

„Vergleiche sind der Weg der Wissenschaft, Frau Abteilungsleiterin."

Unter den aufmerksamen Augen der Wissenschaftler erhärtete Annie ihre Handfläche: Sie stellte sich eine Wasserfläche vor, die zu Eis erstarrte. Mehr brauchte es nicht, und die Haut ihrer Hand glimmerte wie von innen erhelltes Glas, ehe sie aushärtete.

Der Chemiker fühlte über die Oberfläche. „Das ist er, ja? Der Titanenstein?"

„Das ist er", sagte Hanji und ließ ebenfalls die Finger über das Material fahren. „Dieses Material hält mühelos unseren Schwertern stand. Und der Stein des Gepanzerten Titanen fängt sogar Kanonenschüsse oder die Faustschläge dieses Kerls da ab." Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Angreifer-Titanen. „Die Rüstung wirkt allerdings eher mattgolden. Hier haben wir einen bläulichen Glanz. Erinnert mich an Glas."

„ _Die Rüstung des Gepanzerten Titan ist Haut, die ständig gehärtet ist"_ , sagte Annie. _„Er muss sich nicht darum kümmern, nachdem er sich gewandelt hat. Meine Härtung braucht durchgehend Konzentration."_

„Passiv gegen aktiv also." Hanji klopfte beiläufig mit der Faust auf den Kristall. „Der Gepanzerte sah nicht völlig eingehüllt aus. Es gab rot klaffende Lücken in seiner Rüstung, oder nicht?"

„ _Ja. Ich weiß nicht, warum."_ Es hatte sie auch nie gekümmert.

„An die roten Lücken erinnere ich mich", kam es von Connie. „Du auch, Jean? Es waren so dünne Risse."

„Wie Bruchstellen, ja", meinte Jean. „Die Panzerteile waren ein wenig wie Schollen, fand ich." Er hob den linken Arm und kniff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hinein. „Vielleicht verdickt sich die Haut, strafft sich und platzt an gewissen Stellen auf?"

„Bwargh", machte Connie.

Zacharias fischte eins seiner Fläschchen hervor – eines, das aus Steingut bestand, nicht aus Glas - und entkorkte es. „Wollen wir schauen, was dieser Kristall zu meinen Lieblingen sagt. Bitte die Hand still halten, ich mag das Zeug nicht herumspritzen sehen... Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn es gleich etwas brennt?"

„ _Ich werde es ertragen."_

„Ausgezeichnet. Wir beginnen mit einem kleinen, aber effizienten Helfer, um Leichen spurlos verschwinden zu lassen: Flusssäure!"

Annie fühlte sich sogleich an die Methoden der Gangster-Banden von Stohess erinnert.

„Passend", meinte Hanji. „Fluorwasserstoffsäure frisst sich auch durch Glas, wenn ich mich nicht vertue. Du hoffst wohl, die Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht nur rein ästhetisch?"

„Auch", erwiderte Zacharias, „Aber gleichzeitig... mit irgendwas _muss_ man anfangen, oder?" Er kippte die grobe Füllmenge einer Teetasse auf die kristallisierte Handfläche. Dann sprang er rückwärts, offenbar in der festen Erwartung, die Hand des Titanen würde sich sogleich in spastischen Zuckungen winden.

Es hätte ebenso gut Kernseife sein können.

Die Umstehenden blickten in die kristalline „Schale" wie in die Kugel einer Wahrsagerin, minutenlang. Sie warteten auf zischende Geräusche und blubbernde Bläschen. Vielleicht warteten einige wenige von ihnen auch auf glitzernde Sternchen. Sie alle wurden gleichermaßen enttäuscht, denn es passierte überhaupt nichts.

„Wir lernen täglich", bemerkte Moblit schließlich trocken, „Es sieht aus wie Glas, aber deswegen ist es noch lange kein Glas."

Zacharias schnaubte. „Niemand mag Pessimisten."

„Nein, er hat recht. Wir probieren was anderes", beschloss Hanji. „Es ist in jedem Falle nicht waffenfähig, so viel ist klar."

Der Chemiker gab ein Geräusch von sich, das entfernt an das frustrierte Blöken eines Ziegenbocks erinnerte. „Fein. Gehilfen, Abschöpfen!"

Jean hantierte mit einer hölzernen Kelle und füllte die Säure in ein Fläschchen aus Steingut, welches von Connie mittels einer Zange am Flaschenhals gehalten wurde.

„Vorsichtig, Mann", flüsterte Connie dabei, „Sei bloß vorsichtig!"

„Nächstes. Gehilfen, reicht mir die Salzsäure."

Es wurde schneller langweilig, als Annie gedacht hatte. Ihre Kristallhand reagierte schlicht und ergreifend nicht, weder mit Salz- noch Salpetersäure, und auch nicht mit all den anderen Ingredenzien, die der Chemiker so auffuhr. Er versuchte es gar mit Essig. Letzteren hatte er mehr aus Verzweiflung hervorgekramt, als ihm eingefallen war, dass man damit Eierschalen weich wie Butter machen konnte. Der Kristall aber wurde nicht weich wie Butter. Er widerstand noch immer den wilden Hieben einer Brechstange und eines Vorschlaghammers.

„Scheiße, Verfluchte", grunzte Zacharias Schrapnell mit schweißnasser Stirn, als er den Hammer wieder beiseite stellte. „Dieses Zeug ist verhext."

Er hatte gut reden, fand Annie. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr in dieser Gestalt der Arm einschlafen konnte. Zwischenzeitlich war es Eren erlaubt worden, seinen Titan aufzulösen. Nach zwei Stunden in gewandelter Form war er bereits erschöpft. Eine überraschende Sache – spielte es für diesen Kerl keine Rolle, ob er kämpfte und schuftete oder überhaupt nichts tat?

„ _Du teilst deine Kräfte miserabel ein."_

„Ich kann noch ein paar Male, wenn ich muss", versetzte Eren daraufhin.

Ymir hatte dreckig losgelacht.

Der Chemiker ließ sich von dem Drumherum weder aus der Ruhe bringen noch aufheitern. „Gäbe es wenigstens irgendeine Reaktion, die man mit der von anderen Stoffen vergleichen könnte... Ist dieser Kristall denn unzerstörbar, oder was?"

„ _Ist er nicht."_ Annie hob die freie Hand, streckte den Zeigefinger aus und ließ die Spitze ebenfalls bläulich glimmern. Dann stieß sie ihn abwärts. Der Finger brach mit sattem Knirschen durch die kristallisierte Haut, durch den Handrücken und in den Felsboden. Es knackte nass wie ein zugefrorener See, auf den man einen Ziegelstein geworfen hatte.

Dampf wallte in dicken Schwaden, während Annie den Finger wieder zurückzog. Der Chemiker blickte auf die Bescherung und gab ein Pfeifen von sich. „Huh. Das hilft nicht weiter, ist aber gut zu wissen. - Oh, Proben." Er hatte die Splitter und Scherben bemerkt, die durch das entstandene Loch zu Boden gerieselt waren. „Gehilfen, Aufsammeln!"

Jean und Connie gingen knurrend an die Arbeit. Sie lasen die Bröckchen auf und ließen sie in die Körbe fallen.

„Heh", rief Jean aus, während er auf seine leere Handfläche starrte, „Der hier ist gerade verschwunden!"

„Meine bleiben alle", erwiderte Connie und grinste. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kanns halt!"

Plötzlich erklang die Stimme einer Wache vom angrenzenden Korridor her.

„Spinnen in der verdammten Gruft!", fluchte der Soldat, „Es sind verfluchte Spinnen in der verdammten Gruft!"

Sie horchten alle auf, urplötzlich angespannt. Sie warteten sekundenlang und lauschten auf die Worte der Wache, die sich nun wieder entfernte. Hanji seufzte schließlich enttäuscht und ballte die Faust, um mit der anderen Hand darüber zu streichen. Ein Handsignal, das jeder verstand: _Hört auf mit allem, was ihr tut._

Eilig räumten sie auf.

Eren und Annie machten sich auf den direkten Weg zu jener Kaverne, die von den jüngeren Mitgliedern der Kundschafter-Legion bewohnt wurden. Zunächst versuchte Eren offenbar, seine Erschöpfung zu vertuschen, und nahm die Laterne. Doch das Zittern des Lichtscheins verriet das Zittern, das ihn schüttelte, nur allzu gut. Annie nahm ihm die Lampe ab.

„Von dem Gerüttel wird einem ja schwindelig."

„Tut mir leid..."

„Hör auf", fauchte sie bitter, und es wurde überdeutlich, dass er sich nicht wegen des zitternden Lichtes entschuldigte und sie ihn nicht deswegen anknurrte. Sondern wegen etwas ganz anderem. „Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Entschuldigen macht das Versagen nicht besser."

Bei dem Quartier der Jung-Kundschafter handelte es sich um eine abgelegene Seitentasche des natürlichen Höhlensystems. Um wen auch immer es sich bei dem unerwarteten Besuch handelte – er würde sich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht hier blicken lassen. Als sie den Raum betraten, gingen sie sofort getrennte Wege.

„Wohin gehst du?", wollte er noch wissen.

„Wäsche."

Im hinteren Bereich der Höhle lagen die Küche und die Wäscherei: Ein großes Feuer wurde sowohl zum Kochen genutzt als auch zum Trocknen frisch gewaschener Kleidung. Im Augenblick waren hier einzig Mikasa und eine Handvoll weiterer Gefreiter, deren Gesichter Annie nichts sagten, am Werk. Gerade hängte eine Gefreite mit straßenköterblondem Haar eine zusätzliche Wäscheleine auf, während Mikasa nasse Hemden in einem Korb herbeischleppte.

Als Ackermann hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten, blickte sie sich um. Flüchtig verengten sich ihre Augen.

„Fortschritte?", fragte sie grußlos.

„Keine", lautete die ebenso knappe Antwort.

Annie beteiligte sich am Aufhängen der nassen Wäsche, ehe sie prüfte, ob der eigentliche Grund ihres Kommens schon trocken genug war. Sie zog an dem lindgrünen Hemd und der erdbraunen Hose, nickte zufrieden und nahm sie ab. Die Kleider hatten ihr seit Ragako gute Dienste geleistet; inzwischen aber hatte sie wieder ihre Eigenen. Hitch war im Laufe des gestrigen Tages weit in den Untergrund vorgedrungen, bis ein wachhabender Kundschafter sie gestoppt hatte. Man hatte sie nicht weiter durchgelassen und wieder fortgeschickt, doch zumindest hatte Hitch Annies Kleider dem Wächter in die Arme geworfen, ehe sie wieder davongestapft war.

Sie legte Hemd und Hose ordentlich zusammen und trug beides dorthin, wo Connie vor dem Zelt hockte, das er sich mit Jean und Eren teilte. Er nagte an einem Apfel und schaute auf, als sie herantrat. Mit dem halb gegessenen Strunk deutete er hinter sich.

„Eren liegt flach. Soll ich holen?" Er streckte sich bereits, um gegen die Zeltplane zu klopfen, doch sie hielt ihn auf.

„Lass ihn schlafen. Ich wollte zu dir."

Seine Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung, und sie wurden noch größer, als er das Kleiderpäckchen in ihren Händen bemerkte. „Oh? Mir?"

Sie hielt ihm die Kleider hin. „Deine."

„Oh... Meine!", rief er abrupt aus, als der Groschen fiel.

„Nie aufgefallen, nein?"

Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. „An dir sehen meine Klamotten anders aus."

„Aha. Hier." Sie drückte ihm das Bündel in die Arme, oder zumindest wollte sie, denn Connie hob wie zur Abwehr die Hände.

„Nein, warte! Du darfst sie behalten, wenn du magst", erwiderte er. „Immerhin hast du mir inzwischen sogar noch öfter das Leben gerettet, und ich habe mich schon für die Sache in Trost nie bedanken können."

Sie schaute auf das Bündel. „Dies hier", machte sie langsam, „ist also dein Leben wert?"

Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Rot zu Kreideweiß. „Ähm, natürlich nicht! Es ist – Anzahlung – Ich werde dir - In Ordnung, ich nehme sie und bedanke mich demnächst anders." Er griff nach den Kleidern – doch Annie zog sie nun ihrerseits weg.

„Nein. Ich behalte sie einfach", versetzte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. „ Und entbinde dich damit von aller Schuld. Fertig!"

„Mein Leben ist mehr als ein Bündel Kleider!"

„Nicht mehr für mich."

Hanji Zoe wartete in angemessener Entfernung zu dem Kommando-Zelt, welches von Militär-Polizisten umstellt war. Wie erwartet war Nile Dawk bei Erwin zu Besuch, und offensichtlich wünschte er keine Lauscher. Dies hielt ihn allerdings nicht davon ab, mit gehobener Stimme aus dem Zelt zu marschieren.

„Ressourcen!", rief er in die Öffnung hinein, ehe er die Zeltklappe zuschlug, „Denk daran, Erwin! Erst schwindet das Fressen, dann die Moral!"

Wutschnaubend stapfte er los; seine Garde nahm Haltung an und marschierte ihm nach. Als Nile an Hanji vorbei kam, salutierte die Abteilungsleiterin.

„Guten Abend, Herr Kommandeur!"

Nile grüßte leicht verspätet. „Es ist Mittag", knurrte er.

„Och, echt?" Hanji lachte auf. „Ich komm dieser Tage gar nicht zum Schlafen, das reißt mich völlig raus, Haha!"

Nile ließ eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern. Er kam zum Schluss, dass es hier kein Gespräch gab, das er fortsetzen wollte, und ließ die Abteilungsleiterin wortlos stehen. Mit knallenden Stiefelsohlen marschierte er, von seinem kleinen Trupp verfolgt, durch die Kaverne in Richtung des Korridors, der ihn zurück an die Oberfläche führte.

Hanji grinste ihm nach, dann trat sie ans Zelt heran und schnippste gegen die Plane.

„Wer da?", kam es von drinnen.

„Abteilungsleiterin Hanji, Herr Kommandeur!"

„Komm herein."

Hanji schlug die Zeltplane beiseite und trat ein. Erwin Smith saß am Schreibtisch und massierte sich energisch die Schläfen.

„Ein hartes Gespräch, Herr Kommandeur?"

Erwin nickte kurz und lächelte gequält. „Nile hat mir durchaus nachdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich nicht länger krank spielen sollte", erwiderte er, „um mich vor der Anhörung des Generalissimo zu drücken."

Nach dem miserablen Ausgang der 57. Expedition war der Kommandant in die Hauptstadt bestellt worden, um Rechenschaft abzulegen – und er hatte sich dieser Pflicht entzogen, indem er eine schwere Verletzung vorgetäuscht hatte, die ihn ans Bett fesselte und jede Reise unmöglich machte. Nile Dawk hatte eingeweiht werden müssen – er hatte die Lüge gedeckt, und Hanji interessierte es brennend, welche Ausgleiche er dafür noch erhalten würde.

„Die Lage wird ungemütlich", sprach Erwin nun, „Die Stadt wird bald auf halbe Ration gesetzt, weil die Lieferungen an Lebensmitteln aus Rose ausbleiben. Vor der Mauer rumort es im Flüchtlingslager. Und die Titanen kommen nicht."

Die letzten Tage waren unheimlich ruhig gewesen. Zunächst hatte der Feind Strohfeuer von geistlosen Titanen geschickt, doch inzwischen schwiegen die Kanonen und blieben Schwerter in den Scheiden. Es erleichterte die Frontsoldaten, doch es schürte Unmut bei der zivilen Bevölkerung, die sich allmählich fragte, warum man die Ausnahmesituation nicht wieder aufhob. Die Gefahr war nicht mehr unmittelbar, und auch wenn niemand bestritt, dass Titanen im Rose-Territorium gewesen waren, erhoben sich nun vereinzelte Stimmen, die sich laut fragten, ob dies noch immer so war. Zumal es inzwischen regen Verkehr über Brieftauben gab, zu den anderen Mauerstädten wie Karanese und Trost, und über das Sina-Territorium kamen Postreiter von Ehrmich und Utopia. Nicht nur um Stohess herrschte derzeit Totenstille. Und die Rose-Städte hatten noch immer keine Löcher in der Mauer gefunden. Natürlich nicht.

„Die Menschen zweifeln an der Gefahr, wenn die Titanen ihnen nicht regelmäßig die Zähne zeigen", sagte Hanji und seufzte. „Ich habe Schlauköpfe reden hören, die behaupteten, die Titanen seien vielleicht durch natürliche Phänomene über die Mauer gelangt, für die es unglaubliche Zufälle bräuchte, damit sie wieder geschehen."

„Hörte ich." Erwin blickte drein, als verschlimmere sich sein Kopfschmerz bei dem Gedanken an diese Theorien. „Wirbelstürme."

Sie schüttelten zusammen die Köpfe.

„Und weiß Nile nun", wechselte Hanji das Thema und senkte die Stimme, „von unseren Wandlern?"

„Diese Trümpfe sind noch in unserer Hand." Erwin erhob sich und trat an einen Korb in der Ecke, in dem aufgerollte Landkarten standen. Er zupfte an einigen Etiketten, bis er die Passende gefunden hatte. „Ich gedenke jedoch, sie in Kürze auszuspielen. Nile hat ganz recht. Wir brauchen Ergebnisse, um zu verhindern, dass die Moral zusammenbricht und unsere Obrigkeiten nervös werden." Seine Stimme nahm einen grimmigen Zug an. „Nervösität führt am Ende noch dazu, dass jemand auf die Idee kommt, die Flüchtlinge einfach wieder nach Rose zu lassen. Oder schlimmer, sie in einem Volkssturm wie vor fünf Jahren zu verheizen." Er rollte die Karte auf, und Hanji beschwerte die Ecken mit einem Tintenfässchen und einem Wasserglas.

„Wie geht es mit dem Kommando voran?", erkundigte er sich dabei.

„Keine Ergebnisse. Nichtmals Anklänge von Erfolg."

Erwin verzog missmutig den Mund. „Ist es möglich, dass Eren sich diese Fähigkeit am Ende nur einbildete, angefeuert von Leonhardt?"

„Das lässt sich nicht ausschließen", gab Hanji nachdenklich zu, „Doch es ist unwahrscheinlich."

„Unterstützt sie die Übung nach Kräften?"

Hanji gab ein trockenes Lachen von sich. „Oh, sie blafft ihn vor allem an... Ihre Hilfe ist nutzlos, gleichzeitig aber auch spürbar verzweifelt. Und dadurch umso ehrlicher, meiner Meinung nach. Wenn Erens Fähigkeit nur ein Trug ist, dann ist auch Leonhardt dem aufgesessen."

Erwin nickte langsam. „Wir brauchen mehr Quellen."

„Mit Pastor Nick gebe ich mir bereits Mühe", wandte Hanji ein. „Doch er ist verstockt, wenn es um mehr geht als Glaubensfragen. Es ist ein wenig, als wolle man Öl aus einem Stein pressen."

Erwin zeigte die feinste Andeutung eines Grinsens. „Erlaubnis erteilt, fester zu pressen."

Das Grinsen flackerte auch über Hanjis Züge. „Jawohl."

Erwin senkte den Blick auf die Karte herab. „Nun. Nile ist in dieser Geschichte zumindest auf unserer Seite. Er möchte ebenfalls nicht, dass irgendwer auf dumme Ideen kommt, und hat mir seine Unterstützung zugesichert, wenn ich innerhalb der nächsten Tage eine Expedition in die Wege leiten sollte. Er wird auch mit der Mauergarnison sprechen."

„Unterstützung zugesichert?", wiederholte Hanji. „In Form von Truppenstärke?"

„In Form von Truppenstärke." Er legte den Finger auf die Karte, wo Stohess eingezeichnet lag, und wanderte langsam nach Osten. „Für ihn ist es mehr eine Geste an die Bevölkerung. Doch es mag eine echte Chance dahinter liegen. Der Moment ist günstig, denke ich, für die 58. Expedition."

Hinter den Brillengläsern schienen die Augen der Abteilungsleiterin aufzuleuchten. „Oh, absolut! Und ich hätte auch schon eine Idee, was die Zielsetzung angeht!"

Nur drei Tage später nahmen die Kundschafter, vereint mit Kontingenten der Militär-Polizei und der Mauergarnison, Aufstellung ein. Annie, mit einem Kopftuch halbwegs getarnt, hatte während des Aufmarsches ihres ehemaligen Militär-Zweigs Ausschau nach bekannten Gesichtern gehalten. Marlo Freudenberg war unter den Reitern mit dem grünen Einhorn zu sehen, was sie kurz besorgte; hatte man die Jüngsten etwa dazu verdonnert, mitzukommen? Doch von Hitch war nicht die geringste Spur zu entdecken gewesen. Entweder hatte sie sich irgendwie der Aufgabe entwunden, oder die Geschichte war freiwillig.

 _Marlo war zu dumm,_ Hier _zu schreien, als der Schöpfer das Hirn verteilte_ , dachte Annie bei sich, _Aber ich traue ihm zu, dass er gleich aufzeigte, als nach Helden gefragt wurde._ Marlo war ein Idealist. Er hatte sich in die Besten Zehn seiner Rekruten-Abteilung gekämpft, um ein aufrechter Mann in der faulen Elite zu werden. Ein Trottel, der glaubte, durch Starrköpfigkeit gegen den Strom zu drängen, in dem alle anderen um ihn herum einfach dahintrieben. Ein Schwachkopf, der sich das Leben schwer machte ohne Hoffnung auf Belohnung und Erfolg.

Annie setzte ihn auf die imaginäre Liste, in der sie auch Connie schon eingetragen hatte, seitdem er den Blödsinn von der Rache an Zeke von sich gegeben hatte. Der Titel dieser Liste lautete nicht umsonst _Zu dämlich zum Überleben._

Hitch immerhin, die war nicht so dämlich.

Der Hauptgefreite Levi geisterte zwischen den Reihen der Kundschafter umher. Als sein Pferd an Eren vorüber trottete, sprach dieser ihn an.

„Schmerzt das Bein nicht beim Reiten?"

„Mein Kopf schmerzt beim Klang deiner dummen Fragen", versetzte Levi trocken. „Bein hin oder her. Ich werde mir ansehen, wie du dich auf dieser Expedition schlagen wirst."

Eren schluckte. „Jawohl."

Levis Blick wanderte über den Jean-Trupp. „Diesmal zögerst du nicht. Diesmal entscheidest du. Und ziehst durch. Du nervst niemanden mit deiner Unentschlossenheit. Klar?"

„Jawohl..."

„Sag das richtig."

„Jawohl!", rief er, und mehrere Pferde ringsum legten erschrocken die Ohren an.

Und Erwin Smith sah, dass es gut war, und hob die Hand. Hielt sie dort, sekundenlang. Ließ sie niederschnellen.

„Achtundfünfzigste Expedition! VorWÄRTS!"

Gebrüll erhob sich rundherum, und Fäuste wurden in die Höhe gerissen. Eine Welle, die zuallererst bei den Kundschaftern hochschwappte und dann über die Garnisonssoldaten hinwegspülte bis hin zu den Reiters des Polizei-Trupps, wo sie erheblich zaghafter ausplätscherte.

Und Erwin Smith stieg vom Pferd. In aller Seelenruhe nahm er es am Halfter und führte es nach links, die Mauer entlang, zu einem der zahlreichen Lastenaufzüge. Seine Expeditions-Armee tat es ihm nach.

Denn auch jetzt wollte man die Tore nicht öffnen. Die 58. Expedition nahm den Lift.


	15. Chapter 15

Von Hunger umgeben.

Drei Stunden lang quietschten die Drehscheiben und ächzten die Seile, während die Lifte Mensch, Tier und Material über die Mauer hievten. Auf der einen Seite ging es himmelswärts, auf der anderen Seite dem Erdboden entgegen. Wer auf der Rose-Seite ankam, wurde sofort in Formation gescheucht. Ein quälend langsamer Start für die 58. Expedition, die sich sogleich den Blicken einer stetig wachsenden Menschenmenge gegenüber sah. Hunger leuchtete aus den Augen der Flüchtlinge, und ihre Blicke waren auf die Gepäckwagen gerichtet.

„Nie im Leben", knurrte Eren, „sind diese Leute auf halbe Ration gesetzt. Die sehen aus, als bekämen sie seit Tagen überhaupt nichts mehr!"

„Ist wohl nichtmals aus der Luft gegriffen", versetzte ein Gefreiter mit den Rosen der Mauer-Garnison auf der Uniform, „Die Militär-Polizei ist hier für die Versorgung zuständig. Und du willst gar nicht wissen, wie hoch der Preis für Lebensmittel ist. Vor allem _unter der Hand_."

Eren zischte einen Fluch zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor. „Verstehe. Da hätte ich echt nicht übel Lust, jemandem -..."

„Still." Hauptgegreifer Levi schaltete sich ein, ehe Eren weiter sprechen konnte. „Es spielt keine Rolle, wozu du Lust hast. Dies ist weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort für offene Worte. Oder eingetretene Zähne."

Wahrlich, es wäre ein wundervoller Auftakt geworden, hätte sich der selbstmörderische Bastard mit harschen Worten und geballten Fäusten auf den nächstbesten Polizisten gestürzt. Mikasa zog an Erens Ärmel. „Lass gut sein."

Ruppig machte er sich los. „Eine Scheiße ist das", knurrte er. „Eine fette, braune, dampfende Scheiße."

„Kühl dich ab, Hitzkopf", versetzte Levi erneut. Dem Hauptgefreiten gelang es stets, einen ungewöhnlichen Tonfall anzuschlagen: Kühl wie eine Schwertklinge war seine Stimme, ohne das Zischen und Fauchen von Wut, die er aber doch ohne Zweifel verspüren musste. Er hatte genauso geklungen, als er – ausgerechnet er – Annie Leonhardt darüber informiert hatte, dass sie die 58. Expedition begleiten würde.

„Soviel dazu, dass man mich nicht in die Kundschafter eingliedern will." Sie hatte nicht widerstehen können. „Habt Ihr keine Furcht, dass einer eurer Leute seinen Rachedurst stillen will und mir ein Schwert ins Kreuz jagt?"

Er hatte nicht gezuckt. Nur die blanke Eisklinge seiner Stimme gezeigt. „In Ausübung seiner Pflicht", hatte er gesagt, „steht einem Soldaten so etwas wie Rache nicht zu."

„So? Auge um Auge. So dreht sich die Welt."

„Nein. So wird die Welt nur blind." Er hatte sie angesehen wie ein bemitleidenswertes Kind. „Und dafür sind Sonnenschein und grünes Gras zu schön." Sie hatte nichts weiter gesagt.

Ein Büschel grünen Grases schwirrte scharf an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Ein Zweites mit dickem Wurzelballen platzte an Connies Kopf auseinander. Der Getroffene schrie auf.

„Au! Was denn! Ihr Säcke!"

Eine kleine, aber stetig wachsende Gruppe von Flüchtlingen gab sich nicht mehr damit zufrieden, nur zu glotzen. Mehr Grasbüschel, Erdklumpen und kleine Steine wurden bereits aufgelesen, und ein schmächtiger, junger Mann mit pockennarbigem Gesicht trat vor.

„Wir verhungern hier!", rief er und bog den Wurfarm zurück. „Und ihr stopft euch voll!" Seine wilden Augen suchten ein Ziel – und fanden es in Levi, der sich mit seinem weißen Kragen von der Masse der Uniformierten abhob. Er warf. Levi zog das Schwert. Und ließ den Stein am Knauf abdotzen, ohne auch nur das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Connie bekam ein Büschel direkt ins Gesicht. „Au!"

Der pockennarbige Jugendliche nahm einen neuen Stein, als die Militär-Polizisten, die für das Lager zuständig waren, in Aktion traten. Ein Soldat mit Muskete kam von der Seite heran und schlug den Jugendlichen mit dem Kolben nieder. Er stürzte mit einem Schrei, der halb in blutigem Gurgeln unterging. Auch an anderen Stellen gingen Werfer zu Boden.

„Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!", schnappte er die Menge an, während vereinzelt Hände nach den Verletzten griffen und in die Sicherheit der gesichtslosen Masse zurückzogen. „Ihr seid Gäste hier, ihr Pack! Seid dankbar für das, was man euch gibt!" Als er angeknurrt wurde, lud er die Muskete, indem er demonstrativ den Hahn spannte. Die Geste ließ die erste und zweite Reihe erschrocken zurückweichen, während die dritte Reihe jedoch stehen blieb und es zu hektischem Gedränge kam. Eine Frau stolperte plötzlich vor, auf den Polizisten zu, der abdrückte. Im letzten Moment riss er den Lauf jedoch hoch, und knallend schwirrte die Kugel himmelwärts.

Panik flammte auf wie ein Streichholz. Nun wich alles zurück, schiebend und stolpernd und hier und dort auch fallend. Menschen traten einander auf die Füße und Hände und ins Kreuz, während sich die wütende Menge zerstreute. Es roch scharf nach Schwarzpulver.

„Maria", flüsterte Historia. „Muss er wirklich schießen?"

„Doch nur in die Luft", erwiderte Ymir, als könne sie ihre Kameradin damit beruhigen. „Hier passiert schon nichts."

Annie war sich da nicht so sicher. _In den Händen sehe ich noch jede Menge Steine._

Ein korpulenter Mann mit Halbglatze betrat den freien Raum zwischen Flüchtlingen und Soldaten-Formation, der so abupt größer geworden war. Als habe er eine Einladung zum Duell erhalten, lud der Polizist erneut.

„Abstand, Dieter", knurrte er, „Du willst kein drittes Nasenloch, nein?"

„Du schießt nicht auf mich, du Hundesohn." Der Angesprochene tat einen weiteren, entschlossenen Schritt und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sein Gegenüber, als richte er eine Schwertspitze auf ihn. „Wir kriegen seit Tagen immer weniger zu essen, und wenn man höflich fragt, kriegt man nur Grinsen und Schulterzucken! Korrupte Schweine, ihr verscherbelt das Zeug doch oder fresst es selbst!"

„Wenn doch bloß wer den Ziegenfraß wollen würde", versetzte der Polizist, den Lauf seiner Waffe langsam ausrichtend. Er drückte den Kolben in seine Schulter und machte Anstalten, zu zielen. „Gib mir keinen Grund, Dieter. Ich flehe dich an, gib mir keinen."

Dieter sah aus, als wolle er ihm einen geben. Er öffnete den Mund und setzte zu einem weiteren Schritt an, doch er hielt inne, als ein einzelner Reiter sich aus der Formation löste und auf beide Männer zutrottete.

Erwin Smith hatte seinen Platz an der Spitze verlassen und brachte sein Pferd wenige Schritt von dem Mann namens Dieter zum Stehen.

„Ihr habt Beschwerden?", fragte er und wechselte einen Blick mit dem Polizisten. Dieser war offenbar mehr als zufrieden damit, dass ein Höherrangiger die Sache übernahm, ob der Kommandeur der Kundschafter nun zuständig war oder nicht, und ließ die Muskete sinken.

„Ja", knurrte Dieter, „Mehr an die schimmeligen Pferdeärsche von der Polizei. An einen flügellahmen Pfau könnte ich aber auch ein paar Worte richten!"

Irgendwo neben Annie holte jemand scharf Luft.

Erwin blieb unbewegt. „Ich verstehe."

„Ihr versteht?", bellte Dieter, „Ihr versteht einen Dreck! Ihr habt gute junge Leute vor die Mauern geschleift und den Titanen zum Fraß vorgeworfen, als alles noch gut und schön war, doch kaum gibt es mal etwas zu erreichen, etwas Echtes, etwas wie die Rückgewinnung von Rose oder Maria, da werdet ihr zu Feiglingen und Stubenhockern!"

„Wie Ihr seht, Herr... wie war Euer Name?"

„Dieter Vogelheyde, was auch immer es Euch angeht. Ich bin der stellvertretende Bürgermeister von Horbruche, die Leute hier vertrauen mir, und eigentlich seid ihr Aufklärer mir gerade mehr als gleich. Spart Eure Rechtfertigungen, holt uns unser Land zurück, so einfach!"

„Herr Vogelheyde. Nichts Geringeres werden wir tun." Erwin ließ sich in aller Seelenruhe aus dem Sattel gleiten. „Und für die Tode muss ich gerade stehen. Und auch knieen, um um Vergebung zu bitten." Und damit ging er wirklich auf die Kniee.

Erneut ein scharfes Luftholen. Diesmal war sich Annie ganz sicher, es zuordnen zu können. Als sie den Kopf drehte, hatte sich Hauptgefreiter Levi schon wieder völlig in der Gewalt.

Dieter Vogelheyde stand schwankend. „Ihr... Davon haben wir nichts", versetzte er brastig. „Von Eurer Vergebung können wir uns nichts kaufen, und wir können sie nicht essen."

„Das ist wahr. Aber dies." Erwin erhob sich wieder, in aller gemessenen Gemächlichkeit. Er wandte den Kopf, suchte die Reihen seiner Leute ab. „Kirstein."

Jean zuckte zusammen, als seien seinem Sattel plötzlich Nadeln gewachsen. „Jawohl, Herr Kommandeur!"

„Diese vier Gepäckwagen dort", der Kommandeur wies die Formation entlang zum Tross, „sollen den Rose-Flüchtlingen überlassen werden."

Jean blickte großäugig in die angegebene Richtung. „Ah... Ich soll ihnen sagen, dass -"

„Kümmere dich." Erwin stieg wieder in den Sattel.

„Herr Kommandeur, kann ich das bitte schriftlich kriegen?"

„Keine Zeit. Kein Papier. Wer sich beschwert, wende sich direkt an mich. Sag ihnen das, Truppleiter Kirstein." Erwin legte eine gewisse Betonung in den Rang, und Jean salutierte ohne weitere Widerworte. Nervös war er trotzdem noch. Sein Gesicht leuchtete mit einem so aufgeregten Rot, dass er eine mondlose Nacht hätte erhellen können.

Erwin wandte sich noch nicht zum Gehen, auch wenn er sein Pferd bereits dazu brachte, eine Drehung zu vollführen. Er blickte zu dem stellvertretenden Bürgermeister von Horbruche.

„Herr Vogelheyde. Ich authorisiere Sie dazu, die Verteilung der Lebensmittel eigenhändig zu übernehmen. Die Militär-Polizei muss damit nicht belästigt werden."

Der Angesprochene blinzelte. Dann ließ er sich zu der vagen Andeutung eines Grinsens hinreißen. „Ja, ich übernehme das."

Nicken. „Wer sich beschwert", sprach Erwin, als rezitiere er einen Zauberspruch, „wende sich direkt an mich." Damit ritt er ab.

Annie war sich nicht sicher, welchem Possenspiel sie gerade beigewohnt hatte. Es spielte aber wohl auch keine Rolle, ob sie verstand. Fest stand, dass für den Rest der Wartezeit keine Grasbüschel mehr flogen. Nicht nur Connie war dankbar dafür, der sich den Dreck aus den Haarstoppeln juckte.

Sie streckte die Hand nach seinem Ohr aus. „Du hast da noch Erde." Sie schnippte dagegen. „Jetzt weg."

„Au!"

Etwas später galloppierte Dirk Reineke, als Nachfolger des verschollenen Mike Zacharius zum Abteilungsleiter ernannt, an den Reihen der Soldaten entlang.

„Aufrödeln, ihr Tagediebe!", brüllte er, während eine Staubwolke ihm nachfolgte, „Aufrödeln! Zieht eure Köpfe aus euren Ärschen! Es geht los! Los! LOS – LOS - LOS!"

Und es ging los.

Ein seltsames Gefühl war es, plötzlich Teil einer Formation zu sein, die sie vor kurzem noch von außen betrachtet und dann in Fetzen gerissen hatte. Annie Leonhardt hatte all die kleinen Reitergrüppchen gesehen, die Rauchzeichen, und es als chaotisches Gewimmel empfunden. Nun aber steckte sie mitten drin, und weil sie die Flügel der Kundschafter auf eine grünen Umhang trug, glaubten etliche Nicht-Kundschafter, sie mit Fragen bombardieren zu dürfen.

„Ich sehe Grün. Grün! Titan? Titan?" Ein Gefreiter der Mauer-Garnison wurde käsig im Gesicht, zum dritten Mal innerhalb von zwei Richtungswechseln.

Annie hatte keine Lust mehr, zu reagieren. Doch Historia zeigte die Geduld eines Pferdes.

„Nein. In die Richtung sollen wir. In die da. Und wir feuern selbst eine Grüne ab."

Der Gefreite nickte, lud die Pistole. Richtete sie nach oben – und erschrak, weil Annie ihn am Ärmel zog.

„Grün", zischte sie, „Kennst du Grün? Du hast Schwarz geladen."

„Ah!", machte der Gefreite, „Ich hab mich vergriffen! Wofür war Schwarz noch gleich?"

„Für Abnormale", sagte Annie. Sie spürte Historias Blick auf der Wange und erwiderte ihn schulterzuckend _._

Die Kundschafter leisteten ihren Dienst an den Frontlinien der Formation. Seit der letzten Expedition war das Regiment jedoch nichtmals mehr truppenstark genug, um sämtliche Linien abzudecken, und so hatte man die Regimenter gemischt.

„Faustregel", hatte Dirk erklärt, „ist, dass wenigstens zwei Kundschafter in einer Gruppe sind. Heißt: Wenigstens zwei, die wissen, wie sie sich in dieser Formation zu verhalten haben!"

Truppenbewegung war nicht so einfach, wie man es sich vorstellen mochte. Die Formation war zum Erkunden, Entdecken und Vermeiden gedacht, was einen gewissen Puffer zwischen Spähern und zu schützendem Tross nötig machte. Ohne einander zu sehen, musste sich ein Soldat auf sein Gefühl verlassen: Wie schnell oder langsam konnte oder sollte er reiten, ohne vorzupreschen oder zurückzubleiben? In welchem Winkel sollte er nach links oder rechts schwenken, um die Formation nicht krumm und schief zu machen? Und wer glaubte, dass die Sache mit der Farbenlehre kein Gefahrenpotenzial haben dürfte, der hatte noch nie mit jungen Soldaten auf dem ersten echten Einsatz gearbeitet.

Zum Glück für Annie hatte Historia das richtige Gefühl. Zum Glück für die Formation gab es im Rose-Territorium nur wenige Titanen. Zu ihrem Pech gab es Pieck.

War der Weibliche Titan das Schreckgespenst der 57. Expedition gewesen, so wurde der Vierbeinige Titan zur Spukerscheinung der 58.. Seine Ausdauer und Geschwindigkeit machte ihn zu einem Falken unter Tauben, und er versetzte Mensch und Tier gleichermaßen in Angst und Schrecken. Aus den grünen Hügeltälern und dichten Forstbeständen schoss er hervor und verschwand wieder. Beim ersten Mal traf es die linke Flanke, wo er einen Reiter vom Pferd biss und zwei weitere niedertrampelte. Beim zweiten Mal platzte er im Zentrum der Formation aus einem Maisfeld hervor, attackierte den Tross und schleuderte drei Wagen samt Zugtieren wie Spielzeug umher, ehe ein entschlossener Angriff der Garnisons-Soldaten ihn vertrieb. Beim dritten Mal traf er auf Mikasa, und traumatisierte Polizei-Gefreite berichteten.

„Sie – sie – sie verschwand in seinem Maul. Und kam zur Kehle wieder raus!"

„Blut", röchelte der andere, „So viel... so viel..." Sie sahen aus, als wollten sie sich am liebsten aneinander festhalten.

„Ich habe einen halben Wirbel zuviel gemacht", sagte Mikasa betrübt, „und kam unten wieder heraus, anstatt oben."

„Schäm dich", kam es von Connie, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Da verlässt man sich einmal auf dich, und dann das."

„Beim nächsten Mal wird es besser klappen", sagte Mikasa.

„Das wollen wir hoffen!"

Die beiden Polizei-Gefreiten starrten den Stoppelkopf an.

„Wie er mit ihr redet", flüsterte der Eine.

„Er muss noch stärker sein als sie", wisperte der Andere.

„Die sind alle wahnsinnig."

„Ich will wieder nach Hause."

Der Hauptgefreite Levi war ebenfalls da. „Hast du die Klinge so gehalten, wie ich es dir gezeigt habe?", fragte er, und zur Antwort nahm Mikasa das rechte Schwert im Dolchgriff. „Gut genug. Weitermachen."

„Auf ein Wort, Erwin."

Dicht hinter der Spitze der Formation erhielt Erwin Smith Besuch. Er warf der Befehlshaberin der Militär-Polizei einen Schulterblick zu.

„Schultz."

„Darf ich mich zu dir gesellen und ein wenig plaudern?" Elena Schultz schloss zu ihm auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Du bist ein ausgezeichneter Regisseur, weißt du? Du solltest zum Theater gehen."

„So?" Erwin fuhr fort, den Horizont ringsum methodisch nach Rauchzeichen abzusuchen, auf die es vielleicht zu reagieren galt. Der Weg führte zwischen goldgelben Weizenfeldern hindurch. Hier und da war das Getreide bereits geerntet worden, doch die Bündel und das Arbeitsgerät lagen verstreut auf den Stoppelfeldern, als die Bauern in aller Eile geflohen waren.

„Ich rede von deinem kleinen Stück vor dem Tor. Der milden Gabe an die Flüchtlinge. Eine rührende Geste – und eine ziemliche Dreistigkeit." Sie lachte ein wenig. „Immerhin, wessen Proviant hast du da verschenkt? Aus deiner Vorratskammer ist er nicht, das weiß ich. Nile Dawk ist derjenige, der diese Expedition ausstattete. Euch Kundschafter haben die Unterstützer verlassen, seit der letzten Expedition. Seit deiner letzten, großen Niederlage." Ihre Stimme senkte sich aufs Letzte hin, nahm eine fast knurrende Klangfarbe an. „Du verstehst, Smith?"

Er verstand. Der Groll hatte herzlich wenig mit der Dreistigkeit zu tun, die er sich geleistet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", erwiderte Erwin einfach, „für den Verlust deines Bruders."

„Das sollte es." Elena nickte harsch. Funkelte auch die Soldaten an, welche im Augenblick die Leibgarde des Kommandeurs bildeten und sie bereits unruhig anschauten. „Ich bin nicht wütend, weil Günther sein Leben ließ, Smith. Ich bin wütend, weil ich glaube, dass er verheizt wurde."

Erwin Smiths Miene war steinern. Er richtete den Blick voraus, nur voraus. „Viele Leute sind auf der letzten Expedition gestorben. In Ausübung ihrer Pflicht."

„Vielleicht. Doch glaube ich, nicht nur seine Pflicht brachte Günther um. Hat nicht auch der Titanenjunge damit zu tun?"

Erwin rührte keinen Muskel. „Niemand, der noch bei uns ist, weiß, wie Günther starb."

„Ich habe Briefe, Smith. Günther schrieb mir, und er empfand den Titanenjungen so stabil wie nasses Schießpulver." Als der Kommandeur darauf nicht reagierte, legte sie nach: „Der Monsterbengel war deine große Gelegenheit, oder so dachtest du zumindest, nicht wahr? Du wurdest gierig und marschiertest los, und dann drehte er vermutlich durch, und ihr musstet ihn erledigen wie jeden anderen Titanen auch. So stelle ich es mir vor."

Erwin lud in gemächlicher Routine seine Signalpistole. Inzwischen hatten sie die Stoppelfelder hinter sich gelassen, und weit voraus kreuzte ein Fluss. „Wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht so war, wirst du mir nicht glauben, also sage ich stattdessen: Für dieses Gespräch hättest du dich nicht hier hinausbewegen müssen. - Orloff, irgendwelches Rot zu sehen?"

„Kein Rot, kein Schwarz", erwiderte der angesprochene Soldat. „Luft ist rein."

Links schwenken." Erwin jagte eine grüne Rauchfahne in die Höhe, und die ganze Gruppe vollzog den Richtungswechsel, während hinter ihnen mehr grüne Säulen in den Himmel stiegen.

Elena grinste freudlos. „Um keine Antwort verlegen. Ja, für diese aalglatte Art hätte ich mich nicht auf ein Pferd setzen müssen. Tat ich auch nicht, seie beruhigt. Ich habe einen besseren Grund. Du solltest zum Theater gehen, Smith, doch deine Soldaten nimmst du besser nicht mit; sie sind keine guten Schauspieler. Dort hinter uns benimmt sich ein kriechendes Untier abnormaler als jeder Abnormale, von dem ich je hörte, und wenn ich deine Leute frage, dann drucksen ein paar von ihnen gar seltsam herum."

„So?"

„Ich wüßte gern, was hier gespielt wird." Sie brachte ihr Pferd noch ein wenig weiter nach vorn, noch etwas näher an das des Kommandeurs. „Zuerst stellst du dich förmlich tot, um einer Anhörung vor den Herren mit den großen Hüten zu entgehen. Und nun reitest du höchstpersönlich aus. Das Tribunal wird dir bei deiner Rückkehr zu der unerwartet raschen Genesung gratulieren."

Erwin nickte knapp. „Ich werde die Gratulation dankend annehmen. Und für all meine Taten Rede und Antwort stehen." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Für all meine Taten."

„Inklusive dem, was wir hier erreichen, nicht?", hob Elena hervor. „Du hast etwas vor. Alles hier ist seltsam. Mit einbegriffen der Anweisungen, die ihr ausgeteilt habt." Sie zupfte ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus der Brusttasche. „Das hier zum Beispiel: _Es ist strengstens untersagt, aus nicht authorisierten Quellen zu trinken._ Was soll das heißen? Gibt es neuerdings Titanen, die Brunnen vergiften, oder was? Ich will wissen, was hier gespielt wird."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest deiner Trauer Ausdruck verleihen?"

„Oh, das tat ich ja gerade. Nun möchte ich produktiv werden." Elena legte demonstrativ die Hand an einen Waffengriff. „Lass mich teilhaben an dem, was du hier wirklich vorhast, Smith."

„Du wirst mir nicht glauben."

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. „Versuch es."

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir verrate, dass der Feind menschlicher Natur ist?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich würde sagen, erzähl mir mehr."

„Irgendwas ist seltsam." Armin hatte wieder seine Denkermiene aufgesetzt.

„Und es geht wieder los." Jean legte die Hand auf die gefurchte Stirn.

„Was denn?", rief der Blondschopf aus.

„Du hast schon wieder was ausgebrütet, oder? Ist in deinem Köpfchen schon wieder ein Küken geschlüpft?"

Verunsichert starrte Armin zu seinem Kameraden. „Ich... Irgendwie ja, aber warum klingst du, als wär das schlecht!"

„Nur so." Jean grinste schief. „Ich wünschte, dir wäre nichts aufgefallen. Denn dann müsste ich mir ausnahmsweise nur über Probleme Gedanken machen, mit denen ich rechne. _Du_ bringst immer Probleme auf den Tisch, die völlig aus dem Nichts kommen."

Sasha ritt neben den beiden. „Tut er?"

„Tut er." Jean riss dramatisch die Hände in die Höhe. „ _Jean! Dieser Abnormale ist ein Mensch in Titanenform! Sie will Eren! Was will sie nur mit ihm! Nein, was wollen SIE nur mit ihm!_ \- Ich dachte nur daran, heil von A nach B zu kommen, und er kommt mit sowas."

„Aber es war doch so!", protestierte Armin heftig. „Es war so!"

„Ich weiß ja." Jean verbarg ein Lachen. „Sag halt, was dir aufgefallen ist."

„Die Gepäckwagen."

„Was ist damit?"

„Wir haben zu wenige."

Sasha horchte auf. „Wir haben zu wenig Essen?"

Jean gab ihr mit einer harschen Handbewegung zu verstehen, sie solle sich beruhigen. Da dies nichts nutzte, langte er in die Brusttasche seiner Uniform und holte ein Stück getrockneten Apfel hervor. Er warf es, und Sasha fing es mit dem Mund, aus der Luft. „Zu wenige? Woher weißt du sowas? Hast du mal im Nachschub gedient, ohne dass ich es mitbekam, oder was?"

„Ich habe die Anzahl der Gepäckwagen mit der vom letzten Mal verglichen", erwiderte Armin, und ein emsiges Funkeln trat in seine saphirblauen Äuglein. „Und in Relation mit unserer Truppenstärke gesetzt. Mit eingerechnet habe ich, dass während der 57. Expedition einige Wagen die Artillerie transportierten. Gehen wir davon aus, dass es diesmal nicht so ist, und halten die Zahlen aneinander, dann – dann haben wir nur etwas mehr als beim letzten Mal!"

„Was frag ich auch", murmelte Jean, ehe er ernster wurde. „In Ordnung, etwas mehr als beim letzten Mal? Dann haben wir echt zu wenig. Wir wollen schließlich mehrere Tage unterwegs sein, und auf der letzten Runde waren wir – Oh." Er stockte. Runzelte die Stirn. „Bei der letzten Runde waren wir kaum einen Tag unterwegs."

„Und so war es von Anfang an geplant." Armin nickte aufgeregt.

„Na scheiße." Jean seufzte. „Etwas Schlimmes wird passieren. Ich wußte es. Ich wußte es."

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, marschierte die Expedition auf Horbruche.

Horbruche war einst als Holzfäller-Siedlung gegründet worden, in die schattige Senke einer waldigen Hügelkette geschmiegt wie eine Katze in ein riesiges Kissen. Inzwischen hatte sich das Örtchen weitere Möglichkeiten erschlossen und besaß nicht nur eine Sägemühle zum Verarbeiten des Holzes, sondern auch einen Steinbruch. Verarbeitet wurden die gewonnenen Rohstoffe etwa zu Mühl- oder Bausteinen, und dies geschah durch Windkraft: Auf den umgebenden Hügeln saßen zahlreiche Windmühlen, und ihre Flügel trieben Hammerwerke an, welche Stein in Form schlagen konnten. Transportiert wurde das alles per Schiff, in der guten alten Zeit selbst bis nach Maria, denn am Fuße dieser Hügel lag der Fluss, dem die Expedition gefolgt war, in seinem Bett. Und am Ufer dieses Flusses standen riesige Lagerhallen, ebenfalls von einer kleinen Siedlung umgeben.

Diese Lagerhallen erweckten als allererstes die Aufmerksamkeit der 58. Expedition, denn schon von Weitem konnte man sehen, dass sie zu großen Teilen eingerissen waren. Späher wurden hineingeschickt, und sie entdeckten, dass die Hallen nicht nur zerstört waren, sondern sogar leer, wie zerschlagene und geplünderte Schatztruhen.

„Hätten hier nicht Sachen liegen sollen?", fragte Sasha. „Ich meine, hier wurde doch Zeug zum Verkaufen gelagert."

„Ein letzter großer Ausverkauf vielleicht", schlug Jean im Scherz vor, während er durch eine der Hallen marschierte, die noch intakt waren, vom abgedeckten Dach abgesehen, „vor der Evakuierung. Und dann kamen die Titanen und randalierten ein bisschen. Warum nicht?"

Armin, der neben ihm ging, deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter, zum offenen Tor hinaus. „Horbruche wurde mit Schiffen geräumt – rund fünfhundert Personen, mit dem Nötigsten bepackt, haben die Ladekapazitäten sicherlich bis zum Äußersten belastet. Zählen wir die Anlegestellen und gehen davon aus, dass es nicht zu jeder ein Schiff gibt, dann haben wir -"

„Armin." Jean unterbrach den Blonden mit erhobener Hand. „Eines Tages, da wirst du eine Familie gründen, und ich sehe es voraus: Deine Frau will dich mit ihrer Schwangerschaft überraschen, doch du wirst es weit im Voraus bemerken." Er räusperte sich, riss die Augen weit auf und verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „ _Schatz! Du hast mehr Gurken als gewöhnlich gekauft! Das muss etwas bedeuten!_ "

Armin blinzelte verdattert, während Sasha begeistert ansprang.

„Ich will auch. _Schatz! Du... du..._ " Sie kam ins Grübeln. „ _Du hast mehr Windeln gekauft als –_ Nein, das passt nicht..."

„Ich sag doch nur, was ich sehe!", rief Armin aus. „Was macht ihr euch lustig?"

„Ist gut. Ist gut." Jean winkte ab. „Gehen wir und machen Meldung."

Sie hatten nach Titanen und deren Spuren suchen sollen. Sie hatten stattdessen ein kleines Rätsel gefunden. Als sie sich anschickten, die Lagerhalle zu verlassen, ertönte eine Stimme vom Eingang her.

„Ein Wurm, ein Wurm", säuselte Ymir, die den Wortwechsel wohl gehört haben musste und sich nun gegen die Kante des Tores lehnte, „Ein Bücherwurm, seine Kartoffel und seine Bohnenstange." Sie grinste schmal. „Tut mir leid, du bist so trist. Für dich fällt mir nie was ein."

Jean knirschte ein wenig mit den Zähnen. Doch dann atmete er tief durch und tat die Frotzelei mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Gibts was Bestimmtes, Ymir?"

„Was Schönes", erwiderte Ymir dunkel. „Was Spaßiges. Ich soll es euch allen zeigen."

„Ach ja?"

An den Stegen hatte sich bereits eine Gruppe versammelt, fast komplett in kundschaftergünen Umhängen. Jean sah Connie, der vor Historia und Annie stand und mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen etwas beschrieb, das offenbar auf vier Beinen umherstapfte. Er schob sich auch die Zeigefinger in die Mundwinkel und zog sie breit, als wolle er ein Monster mit riesigem Maul darstellen. Annie sagte etwas, was wegen dem allgemeinen Gemurmel nicht bis an Jeans Ohren drang. Connies Antwort aber war lauter.

„Auch ein Mädchen?!"

 _Wie schön_ , dachte Jean, _dass wir alle noch leben._ Er erspähte einen Schopf straßenköterblonden Haares und wollte sich schon zu der Gruppe gesellen, doch Ymir verlangte Aufmerksamkeit und pfiff herrisch, sodass das Gemurmel verstummte und sich alle Köpfe ihr zudrehten.

Ymir winkte und marschierte los, und alles folgte ihr.

„Aufgemerkt und aufgehorcht", sprach Ymir, während sie die Gruppe an den Stegen entlang und um die Ecke der Lagerhaus-Reihe herum führte, „Ich präsentiere: Den Lastenträger-Titan!"

Es war kein Titan. Es war ein Bild. Es war eine Schmiererei an der Hauswand, und sie zog sich hoch vom Boden bis zum Dach. Ein muskelbepackter Titan, in dicken Linien gemalt, schleppte Wackersteine, die auf dem Bild eher wie graue Spielbälle aussahen, und meterlange Holzbalken, die er gebündelt trug wie Reisig. Sein Körper zeigte kräftiges Rot, und mattgolden waren Vierecke darauf gemalt.

Darunter hatte jemand in schwungvoller Schrift hinterlassen: _Der Streiter des Wahren Königs! Ehrung und Huldigung!_

„Wunderbar", murmelte Jean, „Noch so ein Gekritzel."

„Soll er das sein?" Jemand zog ihm am Ärmel. „Sag mir nicht, dass er das sein soll, Jean..."

„Leider doch, Alica. Leider doch."

Vor ihm warf Annie einen Schulterblick an ihm vorbei zu dem Mädchen, das die Frage gestellt hatte. Sie zog die Stirn kraus, offenbar auf der Suche nach einem Namen. Dann wurde sie fündig.

„Ach", machte sie, „Winter."

 _Nachwort des Autors:_

 _An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei Reginleif dafür bedanken, dass sie mir stets so tüchtig in den Hintern tritt und mich zum Schreiben treibt, selbst wenn ich mal nicht in der Goldenen Stimmung bin (was irgendwie sehr oft ist). Ohne sie wären wir vermutlich noch in Utgard._

 _Ihr eigener OC Alica Winter steigt nun in die freundliche Runde ein. Ich empfehle einem Jedem, der es noch nicht kennt, ihr eigenes Werk „Memento Mori". Es lohnt sich._


	16. Chapter 16

Noch in derselben Nacht, in der sie die zerstörten Lagerhäuser am Fluss gefunden hatten, nahmen die Soldaten der 58. Expedition Horbruche selbst in Angriff.

Im fahlen Licht von tausenden Sternen und einer Mondsichel hatte der Jean-Trupp eine der Hügelspitzen bestiegen, die Horbruche umgaben. Es gab fünf von ihnen, mit Windmühlen gekrönt. Die Nacht war klar, aber auch kühl, doch bei der Kraxelei am Hang waren sie trotzdem alle ins Schwitzen gekommen. Nun, da sie ihren Posten auf dem schrägen Ziegeldach „ihrer" Windmühle bezogen hatten, haderte Jean damit, ob er seinen Umhang ablegen sollte oder nicht. Es war ihm so widerlich warm, doch wenn er den Stoff anhob, gab er die klammen, nassen Körperstellen der Nachtluft preis, und das war auch nicht angenehm.

Nicht, dass er diese Momente im Leben eines Soldaten nicht längst kannte. Die Ausbildung war voll davon gewesen. Doch da war es vor allem die Langeweile gewesen, die an ihm genagt hatte, und der Wunsch, die Übung ginge endlich vorbei und er könne sich in den Schlafsack mummeln. Oder besser noch, in sein Bett in den Baracken. Heute aber? Die 57. Expedition hatte keine einzige Nacht im Freien verbringen müssen, so schnell war sie abgebrochen worden. Diese Unternehmung brachte den neuen Schrecken, der mit der Dunkelheit im Feindesland kam.

Jean sah auf die Uhr. „Signal."

Direkt neben ihm hielt Armin eine Laterne bereit. Er lupfte das schwarze Seidentuch, welches das Licht bedeckte wie eine Haube. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

Gipfel Zwei, wie sie die Hügelspitze direkt gegenüber getauft hatten, gab mit flackernden Lichtern Antwort. Danach aber blickten sie wieder in die schwarze Nacht im Bergkessel und die tiefblaue Nacht über ihnen. Die übrigen Gipfel blieben dunkel und stumm.

 _Wir waren wohl echt schnell_ , dachte Jean bei sich. _Die anderen Trupps sind noch beim Kraxeln._ Er klammerte sich an dieser Möglichkeit fest und hielt andere, weniger schöne Alternativen fern. Der Aufstieg war ihnen so gut geglückt wegen ihrer Pfadfinderin: Sasha hatte sich durch diese Dunkelheit, durch dieses fremde Gelände bewegt wie durch den eigenen Garten zur Mittagszeit.

Hinter ihm zankten die Mädels.

„Ihr müsst ganz atemlos sprechen", hatte Sasha ihnen gesagt. „Als würdet ihr hecheln. Nicht einfach nur flüstern. Nachts tragen die Worte zu weit."

Das Ergebnis war ... fast schon komisch. Die fünf Diskutierenden fauchten einander mehr oder minder an wie Katzen. Selbst Historia, die noch den kühlsten Kopf bewahrte.

Der Streit war schon angefacht worden, da hatten sie noch unten bei den Lagerhäusern gestanden, wo inzwischen der Großteil der Mauergarnison ihre Aufgabe erfüllte: Jeder Soldat machte Lärm für Drei. Sie schlugen ein Lager auf und veranstalteten dabei ein Gerümpel und Geschepper, als befänden sie sich auf einem Vergnügungsritt. Geräuschtarnung durch Krach. Ablenkung des Feindes vor der wahren Bedrohung.

Alica hatte dort unten gefragt, ob die Kritzelei des Gepanzerten Titanen etwas zu bedeuten hätte. Ob Reiner ganz in der Nähe sei. Das Energische in ihrer Stimme hatte dabei Annie auf den Plan gerufen.

„Hoffen wir es", hatte sie grimmig erklärt, „Je schneller wir auf den Feind treffen, umso schneller ist diese Unternehmung beendet."

Nicht nur Alica hatte es gewurmt, Reiner so offen als Feind bezeichnet zu hören. Das Auftauchen von Trupps aus der Militär-Polizei hatte eine Diskussion zumindest verzögert, und nur etwas später waren neue Befehle zur Eroberung von Horbruche ausgeteilt worden.

„Diplomatie scheiterte beim letzten Mal", zischte Annie gerade halsstarrig, „Diplomatie wird wieder scheitern."

„Versuchen kann man es wenigstens", wisperte Alica. „Warum tust du so, als müssten wir ihn so schnell wie möglich umbringen? Jean sagt, dass Eren ihn problemlos auf den Boden nageln konnte – und wenn er das kann, dann du sowieso."

„Und während einer von uns ihn im Schwitzkasten hält, toben sich die übrigen Gegner an der Truppe aus."

„Als wären wir so wehrlos. Wir haben nicht nur Eren und dich, sondern auch sie" - Alica zeigte auf Mikasa - „und sie." Sie deutete auf Ymir, die triumphierend grinste. Im Gegensatz zu Mikasa, welche von dem Lob unberührt blieb. Und sogar so weit ging, leicht in Annies Richtung zu nicken.

„Meiner Meinung nach hat sie recht", sagte die Schwarzhaarige. Rundherum verdrehten sich Connie, Sasha und Eren, welche an den Rändern des Daches die Umgebung nach West, Nord und Süd im Blick behielten, die Hälse wie aufgeschreckte Waldkäuze. „Wir haben bereits mit ihm zu reden versucht, bei Utgard. Hätten wir uns stattdessen darauf konzentriert, ihn aus seinem Nacken zu schneiden, wäre vermutlich alles anders gekommen."

„So aber", fügte Annie trocken hinzu, „ist euch Berthold auf den Kopf gefallen."

Jean schielte immer wieder zu der Runde hin. Er sah Alicas Gesicht im Profil, mit angespanntem Kiefer und gefurchter Stirn.

„Ihr zwei", versetzte sie leise. „Darin seid ihr euch einig. Ihr seid wie Hämmer. Für euch sieht alles wie ein Nagel zum Einschlagen aus."

„Oh, ich wundere mich selbst", säuselte Annie bissig, „dass Ackerman und ich einer Meinung sind. Doch beschweren tue ich mich nicht."

Jean sah mit stillem Seufzer auf die Uhr. Im fahlen Licht der Gestirne ließen sich gerade so die schwarzen Zeiger auf dem weißem Ziffernblatt ausmachen. „Signal."

Armin lupfte gehorsam das schwarze Seidentuch. Einmal, zweimal, nochmal.

Gipfel Eins und Zwei antworteten. Gipfel Drei und Vier blieben dunkel.

 _Immerhin etwas._

Während Armin die Botschaft aus Licht geschickt hatte, war es auf dem ganzen Dach ruhig geworden. Aller Augen waren zu den Gipfeln gewandert und hatten verfolgt, wer antwortete und wer noch nicht. Als klar wurde, dass die Erstürmung sich noch um mindestens fünf Minuten verzögern würde, begann das gewisperte Streitgespräch von Neuem.

„In aller Ehrlichkeit." Nun hob Historia die Hand, mit der weichen Stimme ihrer besten Rolle, der Schlichterin. „Bei Utgard hatte ich gewiss nicht den Eindruck, dass wir nur Zeit verschwendet hätten. Reiner _hat_ schließlich geantwortet, er _hat_ nicht reagiert wie ein Feind. Wer weiß, was im nächsten Moment passiert wäre, wenn Berthold nicht vom Himmel gefallen wäre."

„Doch er ist vom Himmel gefallen", hielt Annie kühl dagegen. „Und wenn Reiner wirklich dort unten ist, dann ist er auch diesmal nicht allein. Vielleicht fällt nicht gerade der Koloss vom Himmel, aber irgendwas anderes ganz sicher."

Diese Anspielung verstanden inzwischen alle. Jean, der mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, oder vielleicht sogar mit weit mehr als nur halbem Ohr, dachte an die Gespräche im Untergrund von Stohess. Sie hatten über die verschiedenen Titanen geredet, über deren Stärken und Schwächen.

„Ich wollts gerade sagen", kam es nun von Ymir. „Heute nacht wird es garantiert keine Be-Bombe geben. Die Gefahr, Eren umzubringen, ist zu hoch, oder etwa nicht?" Sie deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter zu Horbruche hin. „Schau dieses Kaff in seiner Senke an, es ist darin wie in einem Kessel."

Be-Bombe. Jean erschauerte. So hatten sie Bertholds explosives Potenzial getauft, und als Hanji im Vorbeigehen diesen Ausdruck bei ihm aufgeschnappt hatte, hatte sie ihn herbei gepfiffen und gefragt, ob er plötzlich stottere. Mit schamrotem Gesicht hatte er es der Abteilungsleiterin erklären müssen. Das hatte ihr wiederum gefallen. Hanji war sogar beunruhigend begeistert gewesen und verwendete den Ausdruck nun selbst.

Annie wandte sich an Ymir. „Gerade du weißt, dass noch gänzlich andere Probleme auf uns warten."

„Dann überlass Reiner halt einfach mir?"

Die blonde Wandlerin schnaubte. „Nichts gegen dich, Ymir, doch … Nein."

Ymirs Stirn kräuselte sich vor leichtem Ärger. Ihre nächsten Worte klangen verschnupft. „Das Näschen ist ein bisschen sehr abschätzig, oder? Als ich bei Utgard Eren für dich holen sollte wie ein Hund einen Stock, da war ich gut genug, aber nun genüge ich dir nicht mehr." Sie hob die eigene Hand, streckte die Finger klauenartig empor und blickte durch die Lücken hindurch in die Runde. „Mein Titan ist doch ähnlich stolz auf seine Krallen wie dein Titan auf seinen Kristall, oder nicht? Wer weiß, vielleicht können es meine Krallen mit Reiners Panzer aufnehmen?" Sie lächelte herausfordernd. „Vielleicht sogar mit deinem Kristall, wer weiß?"

Über Annies Gesichtszüge wanderte ein flüchtiger Schatten. Vielleicht war sie empört wegen Ymirs dreister Prahlerei. „Wärst du wie Marcel, dann wärst du nützlich, ja."

„Na komm." Ymir beugte sich etwas vor. „Titan ist Titan."

„Du bist wie ein Welpe, der sich mit einem Wolf vergleicht."

„Ah, aber auch ein Welpe ist ein Wolf, wenn auch ein Kleiner."

Währenddessen fuhr sich Alica frustriert durch das straßenköterblonde Haar, das in ihrem Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammenlief. „Das Reißen von Witzen könnt ihr euch doch wohl sparen, oder?"

„Es ist, wie es ist." Annie lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du scheinst mir einfach nur wild darauf", erwiderte Alica traurig, „zu kämpfen und zu töten. Weil es alles ist, was du kannst."

Annie tauschte einen langen Blick mit Eren, der sich gerade wieder nach ihnen umgedreht hatte.

„Mag sein", entgegnete sie langsam. „Diese Unterhaltung ist dennoch nutzlos. Ich habe euch allen erklärt, dass die Außenwelt Reiner und Berthold in der Hand hält. Marley hat ihre Herzen, ihre Seelen und ihre Loyalität, denn es hat ihre Familien."

Für einen langen Moment herrschte eine Stille, die in den Ohren klingelte. Dann drehte sich Connie halb zu ihnen um.

„Ich … ich mag ihnen trotzdem noch ein letzte Chance geben", sagte er, und er sprach sogar weiter, selbst als ein scharfer Blick seitens Annie ihn zusammenzucken ließ. „Zumindest, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist. Vor allem auch Berthold. Mit ihm haben wir noch gar nicht wirklich … naja, ihr wisst schon?"

„Ja." Jean erhob sich daraufhin, einem aus tiefster Seele hochflammenden Impuls folgend. „Und darum werden wir auch versuchen, mit ihnen zu reden. Definitiv. So entscheide ich als Leiter dieser Truppe." Er blickte reihum, sah fast überall Nicken und Zustimmung.

Mikasa und Annie verzogen säuerlich die Gesichter. Die Eine zog den Schal bis zur Nasenspitze, die Andere stülpte sich die Kapuze über den Kopf.

„Fein", sagte Annie grimmig, „Wer den Tod sucht, den soll man ja nicht aufhalten."

Jean bemerkte als Einziger, wie Alica daraufhin ein ganz klein wenig zusammenzuckte. Er sah auf die Uhr. „Signal", murmelte er tonlos.

Armin lupfte das schwarze Seidentuch. Einmal, nochmal, nochmal. Und holte scharf Luft.

Jean sah es ebenfalls. „Bereitschaft", sagte er, „herstellen. Los."

Denn alle Gipfel antworteten.

Der Trupp teilte sich in kleinere Mannschaften auf, welche schon zuvor bei den Lagerhallen festgelegt worden waren. Zwei Dreier- und eine Vierer-Gruppe hatten es sein müssen, und Jean hatte besondere Instruktionen erhalten, welche das Einteilen zu einem besonderen Spaß gemacht hatten. Es war ein ziemlicher Akt gewesen.

„Alsdann", hatte er angehoben und dabei versucht, so stoisch und entschlossen zu klingen wie all die dienstälteren Truppleiter, „Wir bilden drei Untergruppen. Mikasa, Annie und ich wählen reihum."

Eren hatte sofort die Hand hochgerissen. „Warum gerade ihr drei?" In seiner Stimme hatte ein Hauch von Neid mitgeschwungen.

„Wir gehen nach Platzierung der Jahrgangsbesten", hatte Jean betont sachlich erwidert, „und ehe du noch was einwirfst: Als Truppleiter habe ich eine Sondererlaubnis."

„Ich", meldete sich Mikasa zu Wort, „darf demnach zuerst?"

Eren wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Jean schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ja, fang an."

„Dann wähle ich Eren."

Jean nickte und blickte zu Annie, während Eren sich zu Mikasa gesellte. Die blonde Wandlerin schaute sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um.

„Historia."

Historia setzte sich sofort in Bewegung – unter allgemeiner Verwirrung gefolgt von Ymir. „Das Näschen zieht das Glückslos", erklärte diese, breit grinsend und im Brustton der Überzeugung, „Sie zieht die süße Historia und bekommt eine Ymir obendrein." Ihr Blick wurde eisig, als als Jean den Mund aufmachte. „Was denn, Kirschstein? Diesmal trennt mich nichts von meinem Liebling."

„Ich fürchte, doch", erwiderte Jean, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte. Innerlich stählte er sich gegen das Kommende. „Nur ein Wandler pro Mannschaft, Anweisung von Abteilungsleiterin Hanji."

Ymir fiel fast die Kinnlade aus dem Gesicht. „Moment, dann ... bleibst nur _du_ für mich?"

„Offenbar", erwiderte er zähneknirschend und ließ seine Genervtheit stärker durchklingen, als er gewollt hatte.

„Jean, bitte."

„Keine Diskussion. Benimm dich einmal etwas disziplinierter."

Nun verfiel Ymir offenbar in verzweifelte Theatralik. „Du wirst zum Tyrann, Jean. Die Macht deines Ranges ist dir zu Kopf gestiegen, ich wußte es! Sie hat sich in dich hineingebohrt wie einer dieser Flussaale, die sich in deine Harn- ..."

„Ymir!" Er kanzelte ihre Einwände mit schneidender Handbewegung ab.

„Bah. Ist ja gut. Geht auch anders." Ymir wandte sich an Annie. „Näs- … Annielein, magst du einfach wen anders wählen?"

Annie schoss einen Blick in Richtung der anderen Wandlerin ab, der von mehr kündete als bloßer Genervtheit, und Jean wollte schon erneut eingreifen, da zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Mir egal. Dann eben Connie."

„Sauber. Danke!" Gut gelaunt schleifte Ymir eine rot angelaufene Historia mit sich zu Jean. „Freude und Segen, oh Truppleiter, damit kriegst du nun das Glückslos und den doppelten Gewinn."

„Armin", sagte Mikasa nur einen Lidschlag später. Die Umstehenden waren noch zu abgelenkt von Ymirs Geplänkel und registrierten erst nach einem Moment, was sie meinte.

„Ist Jean nicht erstmal dran?", fragte Annie daraufhin stirnrunzelnd.

„Jean hat zwei mit einem Schlag bekommen", erwiderte Mikasa ruhig.

„Dann also ich wieder?", hakte Annie nach. „In Ordnung! Für mich noch Sasha."

Jean war derweil gewissermaßen die Luft weggeblieben. Er hatte sich das Ganze irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Er wußte nicht genau, wie, aber anders, so viel war sicher. _Ach, drauf geschissen._

„Na schön. Es bleibt nur noch Alica, sie kommt zu mir", wollte Jean die Runde damit abschließen, „Damit haben wir -"

„Warte noch."

Jeans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Einwände. Von. Ihr?

Ja, es war wirklich Alica. Sie sagte: „Ich will zu ihr." Und zeigte auf Annie, die daraufhin die Augen verengte.

„Begründung?", seufzte Jean matt.

„Ich will dabei sein", erwiderte sie, „falls Annie auf Reiner trifft."

Jean hob die Augenbrauen. Überdachte es. Und nickte dann. „Gewährt. Sasha, tausch mit Alica."

„Na wunderbar", murmelte Annie halblaut. „Da lohnte es sich ja, selbst wählen zu dürfen." Sasha streckte im Vorübergehen Alica die Hand zum Abklatschen hin, als vollzögen sie einen Wechsel beim Ballspiel,

„Ich bin zufrieden", bemerkte Mikasa.

Kurz darauf hatten sie den Aufstieg begonnen.

Und nun kam der Abstieg.

Vorsichtig suchten sich Annie, Connie und Alica einen Weg den Hang hinab, zwischen alten Tannen hindurch und über eine weiche Decke aus Nadeln. Dann und wann trat jemand auf einen Tannenzapfen.

„Sag mal", wisperte Connie, der sich mit traumwandlerischer Leichtigkeit über dieses Gelände bewegte, „Von was für Aalen hat Ymir vorhin gesprochen?"

„Von denen, die sich in dich reingraben", erwiderte Annie trocken. „Hat sie doch gesagt."

„Wo genau graben die sich rein?"

„Am liebsten in deine Blase. Auf direktestem Weg."

Connie überlegte kurz. Man hatte förmlich das Gefühl, zu hören, wie sein Kopf arbeitete. Dann fuhr er zusammen und gab ein Geräusch wie ein Keuchen von sich. „Nein!"

„Doch."

Alica verdrehte die Augen. „Blödsinn. Veräppel ihn nicht", rügte sie Annie, woraufhin diese ihr einen Schulterblick aus verengten Augen zuwarf.

„Du willst mir nicht etwa sagen … dass dies meine letzten Worte oder so sein könnten?"

Alica furchte zunächst die Stirn. „Ich sage nur, dass du ihm kein Zeug einreden sollst, wenn es jeden Moment brenzlig werden kann."

„Es bringt aber Glück, dies zu tun."

„Stimmt", pflichtete Connie bei, nun wieder glücklich, und grinste. „Vor allem mir. Denke an Trost und die Sache in der Waffenkammer. - Es gibt diese Aale also nicht, nein?"

Annie lächelte schmal. „Nicht hier."

Ein kleines Stück legten sie schweigend zurück. Dann ergriff Alica das Wort.

„Ich denke gerade wirklich an Trost. Und daran, dass du Connie gerettet hast."

„Du warst im Aufzug, nicht?"

„Ja." Alica duckte sich unter einem niedrig hängenden Ast hindurch. „Damals warst du auch ein Feind, wie Reiner und Berthold es noch immer sind."

Annie verharrte einen halben Herzschlag lang, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Das ist wahr."

„Trotzdem hast du dein Leben für einen von uns riskiert", raunte Alica weiter. „Reiner ist dir sehr ähnlich, weißt du?"

Darauf wandte Annie den Kopf, ein eigentümliches Blitzen in den Augen. „Inwiefern?", fragte sie, schroff und kalt. „Erklär das."

Falls Alica überrascht von dieser Reaktion war, verbarg sie es gut. Sie hob lediglich ein wenig die Augenbrauen, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Während der 57. Expedition hat Reiner mein Leben gerettet."

„Wirklich?" Annies Ton war noch immer stechend wie eine Brennessel. „Reiner Braun hat dich gerettet, ein Kind der Mauerteufel?"

Nicht viele Dinge konnte sie weniger glauben. Annie dachte an jenen Tag, vor allem an das Gespräch mit Reiner, nur wenige Stunden nach dem Fang von Eren Jäger. Es schien schon eine halbe Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen, doch sie hatte noch genug davon im Ohr.

„ _Offen gestanden... glauben wir, dass deine Zeit im verdeckten Dienst ohnehin gezählt ist, Annie. Vergiss die Militär-Polizei, es ist besser für dich. Denk an Trost."_

So hatte er gesprochen, der noch am gleichen Tag ebenfalls sein Leben riskiert hatte für einen Mauerteufel. Der Bastard, der sich seit Trost offenbar mehr verändert hatte, als er es zugeben mochte.

 _Trost. Immer Trost._ Annie fragte sich, was gewesen wäre, hätten sie Trost doch einfach in Frieden gelassen. Wäre es besser gelaufen? Oder schlechter?

Alica nickte derweil. „Ich schulde ihm mein Leben."

„Gar nichts schuldest du ihm." Annie ging weiter, mit schnelleren Schritten. „Jemandem wie Reiner, Berthold oder mir kann man nichts schulden. Allein die Vorstellung ist hirnrissig."

„Ich grübelte lang darüber, so viel kann ich dir sagen", erwiderte Alica. „Und ich finde: Doch. Man kann euch etwas schulden."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", pflichtete Connie grinsend bei.

„Diese Meinung", versetzte Annie bissig, „ist gewiss nicht das Einzige, das ihr beide gemeinsam habt." Wie sie dies meinte, erläuterte sie nicht. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Schauen wir, was passiert."

Denn nun waren sie am Ziel.

Jean und seine Leute erreichten Horbruche und betraten die Ortschaft, wie die anderen Untergruppen auch, durch eine Reihe von Gärten, in denen vor allem Gemüse angebaut wurde. Sie überkletterten Absperrungen, die Kaninchen und dergleichen fernhalten sollten, und schlichen zwischen Beeten hindurch zum ersten Haus, das sie in Angriff zu nehmen hatten.

Jean ging voraus, mit Ymir im Schlepptau, während Sasha und Historia ein wenig zurück blieben und die Fenster im ersten Stock im Auge behielten.

 _Ganz ruhig jetzt_ , ging es Jean durch den Kopf. _Sobald wir irgendwem begegnen, der sich als Feind herausstellen könnte, wird er vermutlich sofort seinen Titan rufen. Und dann heißt es für uns gemeine Soldaten ohnehin „Rückzug", und zwar hastig!_ Es gab keinen Grund, auch nur an Kampf zu denken. Im Grunde war diese ganze Taktik mit den zahlreichen Trupps und der Erstürmung von Haus zu Haus nur ein Herumsuchen im Heuhaufen. Irgendwer sollte die Nadel finden, die in diesem Heuhaufen lag, und dann würde das Geschrei groß sein. _Und vor allem wird dann höchstwahrscheinlich eh einer unserer Wandler die Sache in die Hand nehmen._

Trotz all dessen legte Jean die Hände an die Klingengriffe, während er behutsam den Fuß auf die hölzerne Veranda setzte. Er nickte Ymir zu, die nun die Führung übernahm. Ganz im Stil eines erfahrenen Diebes bewegte sie sich mit geradezu gleitenden Schritten über die Holzdielen.

Zeke erwachte von den verstohlenen Geräuschen vor der Zimmertür. Jahrelange Erfahrung ließ ihn dabei weder zusammenzucken, noch wälzte er sich schlaftrunken umher. Nur sein Atem wurde schneller, der Herzschlag kräftiger. Er lauschte.

Das Kratzen lederner Schuhsohlen. Füße, die tief über den Boden glitten, um nur ja nicht hart aufzutreten. Die Bodendielen knarrten kaum, während die Schritte wanderten, näher und näher zur Tür.

Zeke lag still wie ein Stein. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang.

Vor der Tür hielten die Schritte inne. Sie gingen nicht weiter. Sie gingen nicht wieder zurück. Sie verharrten. Bis mit kaum wahrnehmbarem Knirschen die Klinke herunter gedrückt wurde. Fein und ölig schwangen die Scharniere.

Schritte, schleifend. Füße, kaum noch vom Boden abhebend. Am Fußende des Bettes entlang.

Und Zeke schlug die flache Hand in die Matratze und setzte sich auf, mit einem Brüllen:

„Krieger!"

Reiner. Reiner fuhr hoch und taumelte weg von dem Rucksack, über den er sich soeben gebeugt hatte. Ein Faustschlag hätte ihn nicht härter treffen können. Mit Entsetzen warf er sich in militärische Haltung und salutierte.

„Kriegsherr! Tut mir leid, mich angeschlichen zu haben!"

„Krieger Braun. Sie hatten nicht vor, sich an dem Gepäck eines Vorgesetzten zu vergreifen, nein?" Zeke setzte sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Kante des Bettes und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. In seiner Stimme schwang nun keine übermäßige Lautstärke mehr mit, kein Ärger und kein Groll. Er hätte genausogut in einem gut gelüfteten Büro hinter einem Schreibtisch sitzen können. Sah man davon ab, dass er splitterfasernackt war und die Bettdecke lediglich das Allernötigste verdeckte.

„Nein, Kriegsherr Zeke!", erwiderte Reiner sofort, wenn auch mit einer gewissen Verblüffung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste schließlich längst Bände gesprochen haben. „Ich komme lediglich, um Bericht zu erstatten!"

Er versuchte es also mit Scheinheiligkeit.

„Bericht." Zeke sprach das Wort aus, als wolle er dessen Geschmack auf der Zunge prüfen. Er langte zunächst nach seiner Brille, dann nach seiner Taschenuhr, und schaute in gespielter Verwunderung aufs Ziffernblatt. „Um halb drei nachts. Na, dann sorgen Sie mal dafür, dass dieser Bericht es auch wert ist, Krieger."

Reiner schluckte, ehe er weitersprach. „Der Damm ist gebaut, Kriegsherr. Berthold und ich sind soeben damit fertig geworden."

Ihm musste selbst klar sein, wie fadenscheinig diese Lüge war. Zeke hatte den Lärm der Bauarbeiten selbst aus großer Entfernung vernehmen können, und auch das Verstummen dieses Lärms, vor sicherlich mehr als drei Stunden. Abgesehen davon waren die Titanen-Male, welche jeden Wandler für ein kleines Weilchen begleiteten, in Reiners Falle schon fast wieder vollständig abgeklungen.

Zeke entschied, dies alles nicht anzusprechen. Stattdessen erhob er sich, und die Bettdecke rutschte von seiner Leistengegend. „Und nun ist euch beiden langweilig, ja?"

„Wie meinen, Kriegsherr?" Reiner vermied grandios jeden Blick, der als zu tief gehend interpretiert werden konnte.

„Lass den Rang beiseite, der Förmlichkeit ist Genüge getan." Zeke marschierte an ihm vorüber und ging neben seinem Gepäck in die Knie. „Bin gerade ja sowieso außer Uniform, nicht wahr?" Gemächlich schlug er die Lasche, deren Verschluss bereits geöffnet worden war, beiseite und nestelte im Rucksack herum. „Diese langen Jahre hier, sie taten euch nicht gut, finde ich. Ihr seid seltsam geworden, alle miteinander. Leider. Und ihr scheint euch Dinge zu fragen, über die ihr euch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen solltet." Zeke blickte über seine Schulter hinweg zu Reiner. „Wie etwa, was mit dem Gründer-Titan passieren sollte, oder? Die kleine Annie jedenfalls ist auf dumme Gedanken gekommen."

Reiner nickte knapp. „Es ist … für uns alle sehr verwirrend."

„Dem soll Abhilfe geschaffen werden." Zeke holte ein Tagebuch hervor. „Hierin findest du Antworten. Hierin erfährst du, warum mein lieber Bruder den Gründer nicht beherrschen kann, niemals beherrschen können wird. Warum es unsinnig ist, sein Vertrauen in ihn zu setzen. Warum er nutzlos ist, für einen Jeden." Er warf es Reiner zu. Dieser fing es erschrocken mit beiden Händen, als es flatternd durch die Luft segelte.

„Das hast du gesucht, oder?"

„Jawohl", erwiderte Reiner leise.

„Du hast es. Und nun … Es gibt sicher andere Orte, an denen Sie gebraucht werden, Krieger."

„Jawohl, Kriegsherr!"

Reiner verließ das Zimmer. Er floh förmlich, das Tagebuch Grisha Jägers in den Händen.

Ymir trat die Tür ein und nahm den Schwung des Rückstoßes, um ein Stück rückwärts zu springen. Jean eilte somit als erster durch den Türrahmen, mit gezogenen Schwertern, und sah sich leuchtenden Augen gegenüber. Gleich darauf warf er sich fluchend zur Seite, als der Dachs mit keckerndem Fauchen an ihm vorbei rannte, zur Tür hinaus und an seinen Kameraden vorbei.

„Huh", machte Ymir trocken, als sie durch die Tür ins Innere spähte. „Pass auf, Jean, der Tier-Titan."

„Nicht witzig", knurrte Jean, dessen Herz ihm bis zum Halse schlug. Harsch ruckte er mit einer seiner Klingen durch die Luft. „Durchsuchen und Sichern, los."

„Wo Meister Grimbart wohnt, wohnt keiner sonst", erklärte Sasha mit ihren Jagd-Wesheiten, ging aber trotzdem ans Werk. „Er stinkt zu sehr."

Sie durchkämmten das Erdgeschoss und schauten in die Schränke, kontrollierten auch den Kamin und widmeten sich dann dem oberen Stock. Sasha behielt letztlich recht. Das Haus dunstete nach Dachs, und es verbarg sich keine Menschenseele darin.

Schließlich erklärten sie das Haus für leer und gingen zur Vordertür hinaus. Aus den Nachbarhäusern kamen andere Gruppen, gaben durch Winken das Zeichen für _Sicherheit_.

So ging es überall an den Rändern der Ortschaft zu: Haus um Haus wurde durchkämmt, und die Trupps bewegten sich von innen nach außen.

Plötzlich jagte ein Knall wie Kanonendonner durch den Ort – am anderen Ende der Straße ereignete sich etwas, das für Jean auf den ersten Blick wie eine Explosion aussah. Eines der schmucken Fachwerkhäuschen zerlegte sich in einer Welle aus Trümmern und Staub, und dann platzte ein Titan ins Freie. Mit ihm zusammen jagte eine einzelne Gestalt mittels Manövergerät hervor und versuchte, ein rettendes Hausdach zu erreichen.

Der Titan wand sich auf dem Bauch wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, wild zuckend und mit einem Male unmöglich weit hochschnellend – er fasste den Flüchtenden mitten in der Bewegung und zerbiss ihn in zwei Teile. Den Einen schluckte er, der Andere flog außer Sicht.

„Scheiße!" Jean wirbelte herum. „Auf die Dächer, auf die Dächer!"

Es war also wirklich passiert. Jemand war in den Heuhaufen gesprungen und hatte die Nadel gefunden.

Rundherum schwangen sich Soldaten in die Höhe. Jean schoss Haken ab und ließ sich von einem Gasschub hochtragen, landete schliddernd auf den Dachziegeln. Er drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig wieder dem Schauplatz zu, um zu sehen, wie der Titan noch ein Stück über den Boden robbte und dann die Feststellung zu machen schien, dass er ja Gliedmaßen hatte. Er stemmte sich hoch. Rotes Kraushaar bedeckte einen Kopf, der eine fast schon birnenförmige Gestalt aufwies. Schwankend kam er auf die Füße und überragte dabei die Häuser ringsum, deren Dachspitzen ihm gerade bis zur Brust reichten.

Neben Jean erschien Mikasa, sanft landend wie eine Feder auf einem Seidenkissen.

„Soll ich mich kümmern?"

„Warte noch!" Angespannt suchte Jean die Umgebung ab. „Auf den Echten. Wir warten auf den echten Gegner."

In der entfernteren Nachbarschaft entstand eine Säule aus Staub, als sich ein weiteres Haus förmlich auflöste und einen Titanen ausspie: Ein besonders groteskes Exemplar mit spindeldürren Beinen, aber umso muskulöseren Armen. Es flappte ebenfalls herum wie der erste Titan, kam aber nicht auf die Idee, dann doch lieber aufzustehen. Stattdessen bewegte sich dieser Titan vorwärts, indem er sich mit den Armen über das Pflaster zog. Mit riesigen Glasmurmelaugen glotzte es den Menschen nach, die vor ihm die Flucht ergriffen.

Sie fielen schnell: Nachdem der erste Schock verflogen war, flogen Soldaten vernünftigere Manöver, umkurvten die Monstren und durchschnitten Kniekehlen und Armbeugen, ehe ein entschlossener Schlag in den Nacken den Spuk beendete.

Die darauf folgende Stille schien ohrenbetäubend zu sein.

Holprig landete ein Gefreiter mit Rosen auf der Uniform in Jeans Nähe.

„Schitt!", rief der Garnisons-Soldat aus, „Da war ein Kerl. In dem Haus war ein Kerl, der war total irre!"

„Was meinst du mit _irre_?", fragte Jean, und der andere fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Na, bekloppt halt! Hat davon gefaselt, dass er schon auf uns gewartet hätte, und dann – und dann ..." Der Gefreite fuchtelte mit den Armen umher. „Und dann hat er sich irgendwas wie eine Spritze oder so in den Arm gehauen und ging _Kaboooom_!" Er zeigte auf den Birnenkopf-Titan, dessen dampfender Kadaver bereits reglos am Boden lag. Eine Soldatin mit dem Einhorn-Wappen stand zwischen dessen Schulterblättern und wechselte die Klingen aus.

Jean tauschte einen Blick mit Mikasa. „Was für ein Schlamassel."

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte, während sie weiterhin scharfäugig die Umgebung absuchte. „Ja. Doch wo sind Diejenigen, die es umso schlimmer machen könnten?"

Noch fünf Male innerhalb der nächsten Stunde eruptierten Häuser und tobten Titanen durch Horbruche, doch sie alle waren geistlos und mehr oder minder schnell überwältigt. Wer auch immer diese Menschen, die sich freiwillig in Titanen zu verwandeln schienen, auch waren und auf wessen Geheiß sie auch handeln mochten: Offenbar hegten sie keinerlei Strategie. Die Monster tauchten einfach auf, teils mehrere Straßenzüge voneinander entfernt und mit minutenlangen Pausen, je nachdem, wie schnell das Durchkämmen voranging.

Von Reiner, Berthold oder irgendeinem anderem Wandler fehlte jede Spur.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dies ist", sagte Annie später zu Jean, „doch es ist sicherlich nichts Echtes. Es ist kein ernster Versuch, uns anzugreifen."

„Zu wenig Effektivität, meinst du?"

Annie nickte. „Denkst du nicht, dass man diese Verrückten, die sich freiwillig einer Titanisierung unterwerfen, besser hätte einsetzen können?"

„Doch." Jean knackte mit den Zähnen, während er seine Gedanken wenig erbauliche Wege gehen ließ. „Selbst mir fällt mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Möglichkeiten ein, wie man diese Geschichte hier schlimmer hätte machen können." Und jede einzelne dieser Möglichkeiten widerte ihn an. Ihm stellten sich die Nackenhärchen auf. „Seltsam."

Es war vier Uhr in der Früh, als Erwin Smith Horbruche als eingenommen erklärte.

Erwin Smith hatte das Rathaus von Horbruche zum Versammlungsplatz für die kommandierenden Offziere erklärt. Im Büro des Bürgermeisters hatte er sich an dessen Schreibtisch niedergelassen, die Ellenbogen aufgestützt und die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt. Aufmerksam musterte er die Befehlshaber der anderen Zweige.

Gildwart Äugler, der die Garnisons-Soldaten kommandierte, saß brütend auf einem hölzernen Klappstuhl, den er sich selbst mitgebracht hatte. Er sah aus wie ein in die Jahre gekommener Schreiberling, mit Hornbrille auf der Hakennase und kurzem, grauem Haar. Die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, starrte er zur Decke, als würde er dort die Antworten auf alle Fragen ablesen können.

Elena Schultz von der Militär-Polizei hingegen war offenbar zu angespannt zum Sitzen. Sie stand so steif im Raume, als wohne sie soeben einer Parade bei. Das tiefbraune Haar hatte sie im Nacken zu einem straffen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Ich denke", sprach Erwin nun, „Wir haben einiges gelernt."

Gildwart schnaubte tüchtig durch die Nase.. „Zu viel für meinen Geschmack, in aller Ehrlichkeit. Ich wünschte, mich besaufen zu dürfen wie mein ehrenwerter Vorgesetzter, um zu vergessen, was ich heute hören und erleben musste." Der Kommandeur der Garnison war erst später nach Horbruche eingerückt, da er das Ablenkungsmanöver am Fuße der Hügel geleitet hatte. Er war noch früh genug dran gewesen, um einen Titan zu erleben, der Purzelbäume schlagend fast über ihn hinweg gewalzt wäre.

„Wo ich gerade an einen dieser Eindrücke denke." Er hob den Zeigefinger. „Schickt mir beizeiten meine edlen Retterinnen vorbei, ja, Smith? Sie waren vorhin schon zu schnell wieder weg, daher konnte ich ihnen nichtmals die Hände schütteln."

Erwin nickte. „Ich werde Ackermann und Winter darüber in Kenntnis setzen lassen." Er winkte seiner Adjutantin Nifa, die sogleich eine Notiz anfertigte.

„Ihr hattet recht", ergriff nun Elena das Wort, diesmal erheblich höflicher und förmlicher als während der Strecke von Stohess nach Horbruche. „Ich hatte es zunächst für Humbug gehalten. Doch offenbar können sich Menschen wirklich in Titanen verwandeln."

„Auf perfide Weise ist es wohl nur logisch", merkte Gildwart an.

„Die Wahrheit ist harsch", erwiderte Erwin sachlich, „Leider macht ihre Unerträglichkeit sie nicht weniger wirklich."

Elena nickte. „Also gibt es wohl wirklich so etwas wie organisierten Widerstand unter den Titanen. Einen Feind, der in der Lage ist, Fallen zu stellen. Was nun?"

„Theoretisch könnten wir zum Vormittag aufbrechen", legte Erwin dar, „und uns der Spuren bedienen, die meine Kundschafter nahe der Lagerhallen ausmachen konnten. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich um die Fährte des Gepanzerten handelt, und wenn wir ihr folgen, stoßen wir wohl auf den Feind."

Elena kräuselte missmutig die Lippen. „Was erwartet uns dann, frage ich mich. Etwas Ähnliches wie hier? Oder etwas Schlimmeres?"

Darauf zuckte Erwin mit den Schultern. „Nun. Zunächst möchte ich einige Karten offen legen."

Gildwart grinste breit. „Ach nein, wie überraschend, dass du uns noch nicht alles erzähltest."

„Nifa." Erwin wandte sich an seine Adjutantin. „Bitte hole ihn herein."

„Was denn nun." Elena drehte sich zur Tür um, durch welche Nifa gerade verschwand. Als sie wiederkam und einen jungen Soldaten mitbrachte, flammte es zornig in ihren Augen auf. „Er! Smith, ich fasse es nicht!"

„Der Feind", sagte Erwin, als er die Hände sinken ließ, nicht aber den Blick, „ist bereits unter uns. Und morgen werden wir ihn fangen. Mit der Hilfe von Eren Jäger."

Am nächsten Tag saß die 58. Expedition wieder im Sattel. Am Fluss entlang ging es, den Spuren des Gepanzerten Titanen nach.

„Einen halben Tagesritt stromaufwärts liegt Uslir", erklärte Dirk beim Aufbruch, „Vielleicht erwartet uns dort der Feind. Falls nicht, dann immerhin eine Mütze voll Schlaf."

Es war Connie, der den Fehler machte, zu jubeln. Nur einen Moment später wurde er angeblafft, dass ein Soldat sich gefälligst ärgern solle, wann immer er sich nicht den Freuden des Marschierens hingeben könne.

„Ganz abgesehen davon, Springer, sitzt du in einem verdammten Sattel. Erfreue dich an der Hornhaut, die sich deine Arschbacken nun zulegen! Wenn du mal so alt bist wie ich, dann blickst du zurück und sagst dir, wie nützlich so eine Hornhaut ist. Verstanden?"

„Jawohl, Herr Abteilungsleiter!"

Dann fächerten die Reiter erneut zur Fernerkundungs-Formation auf. Doch Annie stellte rasch fest, dass sich die Pläne für den heutigen Tag rapide verändern würden. Hanji Zoe war es, die sie aufsuchte und ihr einen neuen Platz in der Formation zuwies, weit vorn in der Spitze.

„Zusammen mit Eren", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich möchte, dass du dich für alle Eventualitäten bereit hältst."

„Eventualitäten?", wiederholte Annie gedehnt. „Werden wir tun, was ich denke?"

„Wir werden", erwiderte Hanji in ungewöhnlichem Ernst, „einen Titanen fangen."

Annie nickte rasch. Sie musste nur an die letzte Versuchs-Reihe denken, und das damalige Gespräch mit Hanji. Ein geistloser Titan wäre womöglich genau das Richtige, um die Kommando-Fähigkeit aus dem Dickschädel des Trottels zu kitzeln.

In Horbruche hatte es zwar auch Titanen gegeben, doch hatten sie keine Fang-Manöver anstellen können, während die Bedrohung durch feindliche Wandler über ihren Köpfen hing wie ein göttliches Richtschwert. Überhaupt hatte niemand seine Titanenkräfte zum Einsatz gebracht. In Horbruche hätte es ein Verspielen des Überraschungsmomentes bedeutet, wenn sie ihre Titanen gerufen hätten, ehe der Feind dies tat. Während des Reisens aber konnten sie sich relativ sicher fühlen, von niemandem belästigt zu werden, vielleicht von Pieck abgesehen. Hier draußen konnten sie einen geistlosen Titan fangen.

 _Und indem Eren und ich es tun, beweisen wir unsere Nützlichkeit vor versammelter Mannschaft._ Ja, nun verstand sie, warum Erwin Smith die Gelegenheit begeistert ergriffen hatte, auf Expedition zu gehen. _Und sobald erst die Karten offen liegen, legen wir endlich richtig los._ Mit den Titanenkräften in aller Öffentlichkeit.

So stellte sie es sich vor, und etwas Unerwartetes schlich sich in ihre Gedanken: Die Hoffnung darauf, dieses Abenteuer bald überstanden zu haben.

 _Vielleicht_ , so dachte sie, _gibt es doch einen Silberstreif am Horizont._

Annie Leonhardt hatte nur wenige Male in ihrem Leben so gedacht. Gut ausgegangen war es nie.

Gegen Mittag passierte die Expedition ein Wäldchen von Baumriesen. Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, da Hanji sich wieder zu Annie gesellte.

„Hier", sagte sie. „Das Gelände ist vorteilhaft genug."

„Also soll ich es tun?", fragte Annie und zeigte voraus, über den Kopf ihres Pferdes hinweg. „Dort im Wald?"

„Ganz genau. Begib dich hinein und warte auf das Signal einer Schallgranate."

Der besagte Wald war weniger gewaltig als Jener, in dem sie Eren nachgehetzt war. Annie fand, dass auch die Baumriesen selbst etwas schmächtiger waren. Vielleicht gediehen sie nur unter den speziellen Bedingungen, welche ihnen das Maria-Territorium bot, so gut?

Nachdem sie die ersten Bäume passiert hatte, warf Annie einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass Eren ihr wie geplant folgte. Selbst auf einer Entfernung von mehreren Pferdelängen konnte sie erkennen, wie nervös er aussah.

 _Was hat der Trottel wieder?_ , dachte sie bei sich. _Bekommt er Lampenfieber?_ Annie ertappte sich dabei, Eren am liebsten ganz direkt danach fragen zu wollen, auch wenn es sicherlich zum Himmel schreiender Blödsinn war. _Ich bin wirklich viel zu gut gelaunt._

Auch andere Reiter waren im Wald unterwegs: Annie meinte, Wappen aus allen drei Militär-Zweigen auf den Uniformen gesehen zu haben. Die Soldaten verschwanden jedoch rasch aus ihrem Blickfeld, schwangen sich von ihren Pferden und bezogen Stellung in den Baumwipfeln.

Es vergingen lange Momente des Lauschens. Dann aber erklang es, das schrille Peitschen einer Schallgranate von jenseits des Waldes.

Annie stand im Sattel auf, beugte sich vor und klopfte dem Pferd auf den Hals. Dann schoss sie Haken aus und sprang ab, nahm Fahrt auf und flog höher, die Hand zum Mund führend. Zubeißend.

Mit Zischen und Krachen fuhr ein fauchender Blitz aus ihrem Innersten hervor, umhüllte sie. Nur einen Moment später bildete sich der Titanenkörper, mit Nacken und Kopf und Schultern zuerst, dann mit Rumpf und Gliedmaßen.

Der Weibliche Titan kam mit sattem Schlag am Boden an, richtete sich auf. In ihrem Rücken hörte Annie den Donner, den sie selbst soeben ausgelöst hatte, ein weiteres Mal, als auch Eren seinen Titanen rief.

 _Dann los_ , dachte sie, sammelte Luft und Kraft und _brüllte_ , stieß einen wilden Schrei aus, der den Klang der Schallgranate zu einem zarten Vogelzwitschern verkommen ließ. Lang anhaltend und gellend hallte der Schrei durch den Wald. _Und nun komm, Titan_.

Er kam. Unvermittelt platzte Erens Faust gegen ihre linke Schläfe und schleuderte sie zur Seite. Im Sturz streifte sie mit dem Kopf einen Baumstamm, und Holzspäne und ganze Splieten schwirrten umher.

Der Weibliche Titan schlug am Boden auf und rollte sich herum, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen. _Was ist nun wieder?_ Als sie aufblickte, sah sie den Angreifer-Titan schon fast über sich, zu einem knochenbrecherischen Tritt ansetzend. _Was ist nun wieder!_ Hatte er sich etwa nicht im Griff? Schon wieder nicht?

Der Tritt kam tief, schürfte über den Waldboden und jagte Laub und Staub hoch. Der Fuß des Angreifers landete in ihrer Körpermitte und trieb ihr die Luft aus der Lunge, schob sie wuchtig rückwärts. Doch zugleich packte sie zu, zog die Beine an und wickelte sich förmlich um das Bein des Angreifers. Durch puren Schwung wurde sie nicht nur zurückgedrängt, sondern rutschte er selbst auch nach vorn, kam ins Kippeln.

Sie schlug ihm die Faust in die Kniekehle, und er sackte runter. Tief genug runter. Ihr nächster Schlag traf seinen Kopf, und er prellte zurück.

„ _Bastard"_ , zischte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, _„Ich bereue es schon wieder. Ich bereue es aus tiefstem Herzen, dir -"_

Ein schneller, grüner Schemen raste vorbei. Annie erhaschte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und sah ihn noch besser, als er zurückkam. Und dann sah sie auf einem Auge nichts mehr – Mikasas Klingen schnitten diesen Augapfel förmlich entzwei.

Plötzlich schwirrte die Luft vor Haken und Klingen. Annie spürte Schnitte, Schnitte, Schnitte, in den Kniekehlen und den Armbeugen. Eine Frau mit Einhorn-Wappen stieß ihre Klingen in ihr noch verbliebenes Auge, und dann legte sich etwas Massiges auf ihre Stirn.

Eine Hand. _Seine Hand._

Mit einer einzigen, heftigen Bewegung riss der Angreifer ihr den Kopf von den Schultern, legte ihren echten Körper dabei gleich mit frei. So plötzlich wieder mit Licht und Luft und Lärm konfrontiert zu werden, kam einer Dusche mit Eiswasser gleich. Von roten Nervensträngen verklebt schnappte sie nach Luft und riss die Augen auf, als Hanji neben ihr landete.

„Warum?", rief sie aus. „Sag mir, warum!" Dann landete die Nadel einer Spritze in ihrem Hals, und die Welt vernebelte sich, entfärbte sich, verflüchtigte sich.

Levi verfolgte zusammen mit dem Kommandeur das Spektakel vom Waldrand aus. Er senkte das Fernglas und gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich.

„Damit haben wir es wohl wirklich getan", bemerkte er, „Was für eine dreckige Taktik."

Erwin ging darauf nicht ein. Er schaute nichtmals hin zu dem Kampf, der so schnell verebbte, wie er aufgeflammt war. Stattdessen wanderte sein Blick am Wald entlang. Am entgegengesetzten Ende eilte ein großer, vierbeiniger Schemen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch ins Freie und verschwand mit langen Sätzen zwischen den Hügeln.

„Wir haben die Musik bestellt", sprach Erwin. „Nun müssen wir uns anhören, was sie spielt."

„Ja." Levi schürzte die Lippen. „Wir werden sehen, wie teuer sie ihren alten Kameraden ist."

Es ging zurück nach Stohess. Drei Tage später erschien Berthold am östlichen Tor.


	17. Chapter 17

~ Drei Tage nach Gefangennahme des Weiblichen Titan ~

Nachdem das Urteil gesprochen worden war, verließen Hanji, Levi und Erwin den Tribunatssaal, in dem soeben Annie Leonhardts weiteres Schicksal besiegelt worden war. Sie strömten zusammen mit der Masse der Zuschauer hinaus, waren jedoch kaum den Korridor hinunter gegangen, als ein Gerichtsdiener sie einholte und zurückhielt.

„Kommandeur Smith!", erklärte dieser, „Generalissimo Zackly wünscht, noch ein Wort mit Ihnen zu wechseln."

„Wirklich?" Erwin war überrascht. Oder vielmehr, er tat überrascht. „Worum mag es gehen?"

„Geheimsache", sagte der Gerichtsdiener.

Erwin nickte knapp, ehe er sich Hanji und Levi zuwandte. „Wartet nicht auf mich." Und damit verschwand er, zusammen mit dem Gerichtsdiener, in einem der Büros.

Hanji grinste Levi zu. „Huuuh, ob da jemand gleich einen Geschenkkorb bekommt, für die unerwartet schnelle Genesung?"

Levi grinste nicht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und marschierte weiter. Er hatte nur noch eine einzige Krücke, auf die er sich vor allem stützte, wenn er für längere Zeit an einem Fleck zu stehen hatte. „Gehen wir, Vierauge. Die Sache ging lang genug."

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr."

Das Tribunal hatte früh morgens begonnen. Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag. Grund für die Verzögerung war Leonhardts gesundheitlicher Zustand gewesen.

„Ich komme nicht umhin, zu bemerken", hatte Generalissimo Darius Zackly gesagt, „dass die Angeklagte unter dem Einfluss von Betäubungsmitteln steht."

Besagte Angeklagte hatte auf dem Boden geknieet, ordnungsgemäß und fachmännisch gesichert. Doch selbst wenn man ihr erlaubt hätte, zu stehen hätten ihre Beine sie wohl kaum tragen können. Als der Polizist, der sie am Boden halten sollte, bis die Ketten saßen, zurückgetreten war, war sie schlaff wie ein Sack nach vorn gekippt, fast mit der Stirn auf den Steinboden stoßend.

„Die Betäubung ist nötig, Herr Generalissimo", hatte ein Gerichtsdiener gesagt, der neben Zackly getreten war, „damit sie sich nicht in einen Titan verwandelt. Sie ist trotz der Beruhigungsmittel vernehmungsfähig."

Zackly hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie ist voll wie ein Eimer. Hoch mit ihr!" Jemand zog Leonhardt am Kragen wieder in eine angemessene Haltung. Ihre Augenlider waren halb geschlossen. Aus dem weit geöffneten Mund kam ein Röcheln. Hanji bemerkte den dünnen Faden von Dampf, der aus ihrem Mund hervorkroch. Hatte sie sich in die Innenseite ihrer Wange gebissen?

 _Falls sie ihren Titan rufen wollte, damit aber scheiterte, beweist das zumindest die Wirksamkeit des Anti-Titanen-Betäubungsmittels_ , hatte Hanji gedacht. _Die Selbstheilung scheint jedoch nicht blockiert._

Irgendwo hinter ihr sahen noch einige weitere Zuschauer den Dampf und interpretierten ihn als Rauch. Eine Frau stellte leise die bange Frage, ob das Titanenmädchen gleich Feuer speien würde.

Leonhardt wählte diesen Moment, um sich zu übergeben. Ihr Körper erbebte, streckte sich plötzlich, und dann klatschte der Inhalt ihres Magens auf die Fließen.

„Fantastisch", kommentierte Zackly, „Ich halte kein Gericht über jemanden, der nichtmals seine eigenen Körperflüssigkeiten unter Kontrolle halten kann. Hinaus mit ihr, zurück in die Zelle. Der Prozess pausiert für drei Stunden. Mindestens!"

„Aber Generalissimo, was wenn sie - ..."

„Hier stehen mindestens fünfzig Mann unter Waffen", schnarrte Zackly, „Und zu diesem Fischernetz an der Decke sage ich schonmal gar nichts."

Das _Fischernetz_ war eine Konstruktion aus Stahldrähten sowie eisernen Spornen mit Widerhaken gewesen. Das Netz war so schwer, dass ein Dutzend Mann trotz Flaschenzügen schweißtreibende Minuten damit verbracht hatte, es in die Höhe zu ziehen.

„Ich urteile über diese Person, sobald sie einen geraden Satz formulieren kann, ohne uns zu zeigen, wie der Speiseplan des Gefängnisses aussieht." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er die Unprofessionalität um ihn herum nicht fassen. „Bringt sie wieder her, wenn sie halbwegs klar ist. Falls ihr sie wieder anschleppt und sie ist es nicht, dann reiße ich euch den Kopf ab."

Ein vielversprechender Start war das gewesen.

Inzwischen gingen Hanji und Levi nach draußen, die marmorne Treppe des Gerichtsgebäudes hinunter. Am Fuße dieser Treppe erblickte Hanji ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Abteilungsleiterin Hanji!" Pastor Nick, der ebenfalls dem Tribunal beigewohnt hatte und nun scheinbar auf die Kundschafterin gewartet hatte, hob grüßend die Hand und kam ihnen einige Stufen entgegen.

„Schaue da", raunte Levi, ehe Nick sie beide erreichte, „Der Prediger hat ja wieder gute Laune."

Die hatte er wirklich.

„Das Lächeln der Göttinnen strahlt auf uns hernieder", so Nick. „Ihr Wille geschehe. Nun werden unsere heiligen Mauern wieder allem Böswillen trotzen!"

„Gelobt seien die Mauern", kam es frömmlerisch von Hanji. Inzwischen sah sie sich selbst als eine Expertin darin, auf die weitschweifigen Ausrufe des Pastors zu reagieren.

Levi sagte wieder nichts. Es rettete ihn nicht vor der Aufmerksamkeit Nicks.

„Hauptgefreiter Levi! Gesegnet seie die Wunde, die Ihr Euch im Kampf mit der teuflischen Kreatur zugezogen hattet."

„Geht schon wieder ganz gut."

Der Pastor bemerkte die verbale kalte Schulter nicht, die der Hauptgefreite ihm soeben gezeigt hatte. Er drückte mit einer ruckenden Kopfbewegung seinen Stolz auf den tapferen Soldaten aus. „Besonders ihr Kundschafter hattet schwere Verluste im Kampf mit der Hexe hinzunehmen, wie ich hörte. Angesichts des Urteils, das heute gefällt wurde, könnt ihr nun sicher jubilieren vor Glück, nicht wahr?"

Ein Schnauben Levis ließ die Augenbrauen des Pastors in die Höhe schießen.

„Kein Urteil auf der Welt", versetzte Levi harsch, „gibt meinen Leuten ihre Leben zurück. Da ist nichts mit Jubel."

„Wollt ihr bestreiten, dass das Urteil rechtens - ..."

„Nein", erstickte Levi die Predigt im Keim. „Ich sage nicht, das Urteil seie nicht rechtens. Ich sage nur, das Urteil beschert mir keinen Grund zum Feiern."

Pastor Nick warf Hanji einen entrüsteten Seitenblick zu. „Und Ihr?"

„Voller Erleichterung, dass es nun vorbei ist", erwiderte Hanji friedfertig. „Es war für uns alle recht kräftezehrend."

„In der Tat, in der Tat. Und zum Schluss", grollte der Geistliche, dessen Stimme nun plötzlich gar nicht mehr in Feierlaune zu sein schien, „hat die Teufelin sogar noch einmal versucht, ihr Viperngift zu spucken. Ganz wie zu erwarten war! Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Eiter ihrer Lüge nicht in den Ohren eines bedauernswerten Einfaltspinsels Fuß gefasst hat."

Hanji rückte einen Bügel ihrer Brille ein wenig zurecht. Das, was Pastor Nick als das Speien von Gift bezeichnete, war im Grunde die einzige, längere Stellungsnahme von Leonhardt gewesen. Generalissimo Zackly hatte das Wieso erfragt, und die Angeklagte hatte zu erzählen begonnen. Mit einer beunruhigend monotonen Stimme hatte sie von der Außenwelt gesprochen, den Menschen und dem gehassten Mauervolk und dem Auftrag, den Gründer-Titan zu stehlen.

Und von einem falschen König.

Im Tribunalsaal noch hatte sich Hanji gewundert, warum ausgerechnet an diesem Punkt Pastor Nick sich so schwer ins Zeug gelegt hatte. Er war förmlich an das vordere Geländer der Loge gefahren, als wolle er jeden Moment hinüber springen und Leonhardt den Mund mit der Faust stopfen.

„Blasphemie! Sie entweiht nicht nur die Mauern, sie beschmutzt nicht nur unser Andenken an die tragische Geschichte der Menschheit! Sie beleidigt den König selbst! Jeder hier kann sehen, dass diese Hure des Teufels nicht recht bei Trost ist!"

Leonhardt hatte daraufhin in ihrer Rede gestutzt. Ihr Kopf war so plötzlich zu Nick herumgeschnellt, dass man hätte meinen können, ihr Genick knacken zu hören. Dann hatte sie offenbar einen hysterischen Anfall erlitten. Ohne jede Vorwarnung hatte sie losgelacht, mit schriller, sich überschlagender Stimme.

Hanji war sich sicher, einige verständliche Worte in diesem schreienden Gelächter gehört zu haben.

 _Ständig! Ich bin ständig in Trost!_

Nachdem ihr die Luft ausgegangen war, war Leonhardt in Apathie versunken. Sie gab für den Rest des Tribunals keinen Laut mehr von sich, abgesehen von einem Geräusch, das eine skurrile Mischung aus Kichern und Wimmern gewesen sein mochte. Das Sprechen hatten stattdessen die Zeugen übernommen.

„Angesichts erdrückender Beweislast", hatte Zackly schließlich gesagt, „erkläre ich Annie Leonhardt in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig. Gibt es Einwände? Gut. Dann zur Form der Bestrafung."

Hier waren Stimmen laut geworden, die einen Scheiterhaufen, das Vierteilen oder auch das Rädern gefordert hatten.

Zackly hatte abgelehnt. „Bloß weil wir im Angesicht eines Monsters stehen, müssen wir nicht ebenso unmenschlich handeln. Ich verurteile keine 16-Jährige zum Scheiterhaufen. Schnell und sauber, so urteile ich. Kommandant Dork, stellen Sie für heute abend ein Erschießungskommando zusammen."

Es war in diesem Moment gewesen, da Erwin Smith die Hand gehoben hatte. „Einspruch, Generalissimo."

„Gewährt", hatte Zackly erwidert und das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt. „Nun bin ich gespannt. Du willst sie nicht etwa in deine Truppe holen wie Eren Jäger?"

„Dann hätte ich mich wohl früher melden müssen", sagte Erwin, „Nein, ich wünsche lediglich eine Verschiebung der Vollstreckung des Urteils. Den trauernden Familien meiner Leute möge die Gelegenheit gegeben werden, dem Tode des Weiblichen Titanen beizuwohnen."

Zackly überdachte dies. „Drei Tage?"

„Besser gefielen mir sieben."

Am Ende hatten sie sich auf vier geeinigt.

Pastor Nick war dieser Moment, in dem Erwin aufgestanden war, offenbar auch noch sehr gut im Gedächtnis.

„Als sich euer Kommandeur erhob, hatte ich schon das Schlimmste erwartet", griff er dieses Thema nun auf. „Die Vorstellung, er hätte versucht, auch diesen Titan seinen Streitkräften einzuverleiben ... Ich sage nichts gegen die Kundschafter-Legion, doch allein Eren Jäger stellt bereits eine Befleckung dar."

„Er hat seine Pflicht erfüllt, ganz wie es von ihm verlangt wurde", stellte Levi nüchtern fest. „Das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ein unheiliges Werkzeug ist ein unheiliges Werkzeug", erwiderte Pastor Nick in strengem Tonfall. „Die Titanen sind eine Waffe des Teufels, und nur die Mauern bewahren uns vor ihnen. Früher oder später wird, das prophezeie ich im Namen aller meiner Glaubensbrüder, auch Eren Jäger seinem teuflischen Erbe nicht widerstehen können und die Mauern angreifen."

Levi verdrehte die Augen. Pastor Nick sah es und runzelte die Stirn.

Hanji konnte deutlich das dünne Eis knacken hören, auf dem sich der Geistliche bewegte. _Glaube macht wohl wirklich mutig._ Für ihren Geschmack wurde er gerade jedoch etwas zu mutig. Hanji glaubte nicht, dass Levi den Pastor auf offener Straße mit seiner Krücke verprügeln würde. Doch Nick besaß eine Stimme, die es gewohnt war, stundenlang von einer Kanzel aus auf seine Zuhörerschaft herunter zu brüllen. Er war auch jetzt wieder ausgesprochen laut, und rundherum spitzten Passanten die Ohren. Und sofern es Hanji betraf, hatten sie viel zu viel riskiert, um Erens Ansehen in der Bevölkerung zu heben. Pastor Nick gleich hier zu einer aggressiven Predigt gegen Eren zu verleiten, war nicht in ihrem Sinne.

„Nun, beizeiten wird sich auch diese Angelegenheit fügen", mischte sie sich daher ein und lächelte versöhnlich. „Ehrenwerter Pastor, da fällt mir ein: Ich habe vor kurzem eine wundervolle Entdeckung gemacht und würde sie Ihnen gern vorführen!"

Nick verzog missgestimmt den Mund. Ein Themenwechsel behagte ihm offenbar nicht. Er hätte sicherlich gern gepredigt. Doch Hanji hatte inzwischen bei ihm einen Fuß in der Tür. Weit genug drin, um ihn widerwillig zustimmen zu lassen.

„Eine Entdeckung? Nun schön, doch bezüglich Jäger möchte ich noch einmal mit Kommandant Smith sprechen." Er warf Levi einen weiteren, strengen Blick zu. Levi interessierte das nicht.

„Oh, das können wir ja verbinden", rief Hanji eifrig. „Begleiten Sie uns doch einfach in unser Hauptquartier, und während Sie auf den Kommandanten warten, zeige ich Ihnen, was ich Schönes auf meinem Labortisch liegen habe."

Pastor Nick stimmte zu, und gemeinsam begaben sie sich in die Unterstadt von Stohess. Dem Geistlichen schlossen sich, als sie sich vom Gerichtsgebäude entfernten, noch zwei seiner Glaubensbrüder an. Zumindest nannte er sie so. Die beiden Männer waren breitschultrig und trugen keinerlei kirchliche Ordenstracht. Einer von ihnen hatte Handknöchel die aussahen, als hätten sie regelmäßigen Kontakt mit einer Stahlplatte.

Hanji bemerkte den Blick, den Levi ihr zuwarf. Er vollführte eine verstohlene Geste, die im Einsatz soviel wie _Noch mehr Probleme_ bedeutete.

Hanji zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte. Sie signalisierte _Alles im Griff_.

Es ging in die Tiefe, in die unterirdischen Eingeweide der Stadt. Hanji ging voraus und führte die ungewöhnliche Gruppe durch die Korridore bis hin zu jenem Raum, in dem Zacharias Schrapnell und Moblit ihrer Arbeit nachgingen: Den Experimenten mit Titanen-Kristallen.

„Ein Chemie-Labor", bemerkte Pastor Nick und rümpfte die Nase.

„Ein Genie", murmelte Levi, was der Geistliche zum Glück nicht hörte.

„Besucher!", rief Zacharias und begrüßte die Zivilisten mit Handschlag. „Willkommen! Wir haben höchst selten Gäste."

„Wie geht es voran, Zach?" Hanji trat an den Tisch heran, auf dem diverse Schalen standen. Mal waren sie aus Glas, dann wieder aus Metall, Steingut oder Holz. In jeder Schale befand sich eine Flüssigkeit, und in jeder Flüssigkeit lag eine Kristallscherbe.

„Ah, eigentlich nicht so gut", erwiderte Zacharias und folgte ihr. „Wir haben inzwischen so ziemlich alles ausprobiert. Abgesehen von Hefe und Weingeist vielleicht. Jeder dieser Splitter war inzwischen sicherlich schon in drei Flüssigkeiten zum Baden, und noch immer stellen wir keinerlei Veränderungen in der Härte fest."

„Verstehe." Hanji fischte eine Scherbe mittels einer Zange aus der Schale, die mit „Salpetersäure" beschriftet war, tunkte die Scherbe gründlich in klares Wasser und nahm sie in die bloße Hand. „Schauen Sie, Pastor."

Pastor Nick streckte die Hand aus und betrachtete die Scherbe, die Hanji ihm reichte. „Glas?"

„Oh nein", entgegnete sie heiter, „Das Fragment der gehärteten Haut eines Titanen."

Das Zusammenzucken des Geistlichen war unübersehbar. Es sprach Bände. „Ihr habt -...", rief er aus, unterbrach sich und flüsterte, als wäre er plötzlich heiser, „Ihr habt gehärtete Titanen-Haut? Und ihr – ihr legt sie in chemische Flüssigkeiten ein?!"

„Natürlich." Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Hanji, wie sich Levi unauffällig zwischen die Gäste und den Ausgang schob. Zacharias und Moblit werkelten weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Und besser noch, Pastor: Die Kristalle allein sind nichtmals die Entdeckung, die ich Ihnen zeigen wollte."

„Sind sie nicht?"

„Sind sie nicht." Hanji winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen, und marschierte zu einem Arbeitstisch, auf dem ein Mikroskop stand. Daneben lagen zwei Unterlegscheiben bereit, betrachtet zu werden. „Schauen Sie hier, die erste Probe."

Pastor Nick starrte sie an, als verlange er von ihr, den Kopf in einen Eimer voll Jauche zu stecken. Als sie auffordernd nickte, blickte er dennoch durch das Vergrößerungsglas.

„Ich sehe die Probe, ja", sagte er, und seine Stimme bebte. „Ein weiteres Fragment des Kristalls, nehme ich an."

„Korrekt. Und nun sehen Sie hier." Hanji legte die zweite Probe ein. „Was sehen Sie?"

Pastor Nick löste sich von dem Mikroskop, starrte eindringlich zu Hanji hin. Die Fingerknöchel der Hand, die nach wie vor die Kristallscherbe hielt, wurden weiß, denn er ballte die Faust. „Nichts", entgegnete er gepresst. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."

„Keinen Unterschied", verriet Hanji prombt die Antwort, „Sie sehen keinen Unterschied, das meine ich. Und wissen wie, was die Probe auf der zweiten Unterlegscheibe ist?"

Pastor Nick schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick flackerte zu seinen zwei Begleitern, dann wieder zurück zu Hanji. „Sie haben doch nicht - ..."

„Die Probe ist ein Stück von Mauer Rose, aus Trost", sprach Hanji schnell, „Es ist kein Beton, es ist kein Granit. Es hat die gleiche Struktur wie die gehärtete Haut des Weiblichen Titan."

„Unsinn!" Pastor Nick fuhr hoch. „Sakri- ..."

Er brachte das Wort nicht zuende, denn er fuhr erschrocken zusammen und ließ sogar den Splitter fallen, als Levi mit seiner Krücke den ersten Leibwächter des Pastors fällte. Der Hauptgefreite schwang die Krücke in fließendem Bogen in die Höhe, und sie krachte dem Bedauernswerten gegen die Schläfe, wo sie knirschend in Stücke ging. Der Mann stürzte zu Boden wie ein gefällter Baum. Der Andere stieß einen Wutschrei aus und kam in Bewegung, doch der Schrei blieb ihm halb in der Kehle stecken, weil Levi die demolierte Krücke anders griff und das untere Ende im Magen des Angreifers versenkte. Als der Mann vornüber klappte, gab Levi ihm noch einen Schlag mit dem Ellenbogen mit, sodass er sich zu seinem Kollegen gesellte.

„Was tut ihr!", herrschte Pastor Nick Hanji an, „Tätlichkeiten gegen Männer der Kirche sind ein schweres Vergehen! Dafür landet ihr hinter Gittern, ganz gleich, welchen Ruf ihr als Kundschafter genießt!"

„Ach, Ruf oder Gefängnis", machte Hanji und winkte gut gelaunt ab, „Wen schert das heutzutage noch, wo die Titanen direkt an der Türschwelle hocken? Ehrenwerter Pastor, so oft haben wir schon über die edlen Drei Mauern gesprochen. Stets kamen Sie mir philosophisch, theologisch oder wichen mir schlicht aus. Doch ganz offenbar wissen Sie noch ein wenig mehr, was den Ursprung der Mauern angeht. Und darüber hinaus? Haben Sie vielleicht Kenntnisse von noch tiefer gehenden Geheimnissen?" In die Augen der Abteilungsleiterin trat ein furchteinflößendes Funkeln. Sie lächelte, doch hinter diesem Lächeln stand Stahl. „Schluss mit den Spielen. Es geht um alles, und wir hier geben daher auch alles. Wir werden uns nun unterhalten. Sehr sehr lang, wenn es nötig ist."

Pastor Nick schluckte.

„Oh, saure Lauge", bemerkte plötzlich Zacharias und kam herbei gelaufen. „Hanji! Hanji!"

„Was denn?"

„Der Kristall! Der Kristall!"

Die Scherbe, welche der Pastor soeben fallen gelassen hatte, lag zerborsten auf dem Steinboden, als bestünde sie aus nichts anderem als schlichtem Glas.

„Worin hat die gelegen, Moblit?!"

Im Gefängnis von Stohess hatte Annie einen kompletten Zellentrakt für sich allein. Und zum allgemeinen Erstaunen, besonders ihrem Eigenen, hatte sie sogar einen Besucher. Ein älterer Herr mit Schnauzbart und schmutzig-blondem, ordentlich gekämmtem Haar. Er trug einen teuren, gräulichen Anzug.

„Auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit zu plädieren", sagte Elliot Gurnberg Stratmann gerade, „wäre für dich sicherlich noch eine Möglichkeit."

„Nein. Ich möchte nicht." Ihre Kehle brannte fürchterlich beim Sprechen, und das Innere ihres Schädels schien aus Pudding zu bestehen. Sie saß auf der Pritsche, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt. Zwei Ketten schlängelten sich aus der rückwärtigen Wand hervor und endeten an eisernen Manschetten, die sie an den Handgelenken trug.

„Wirklich nicht?" Stratmann gab einen bedauernden Seufzer von sich. „Es könnte dich immerhin vor dem Schicksal bewahren, vor aller Augen an die Wand gestellt zu werden. Nach deinem Auftritt im Tribunal würde niemand bestreiten, dass du unter Drogen standest, die dich alles andere als vernehmungsfähig machten. Und was deine Verbrechen angeht, so weiß man schließlich auch von Eren Jäger, dass er nicht immer der Herr seiner Sinne ist."

Annie lächelte schwach. „Nein. Ich möchte nicht."

„Hm. Dann hilft es wohl nichts", erwiderte Stratmann ohne jede Aufgeregtheit in der Stimme. „Ich werde meinem Bekannten also sagen müssen, dass er sich nicht als dein Anwalt betätigen können wird."

In der Zelle hätte Annie nun fast wirklich gelacht. „Er wäre wohl gern als erster Strafverteidiger eines Titanen in die Geschichte eingegangen."

„Er würde mit Begeisterung Kenny den Schlitzer vor Gericht vertreten, böte sich ihm diese Gelegenheit." Was wortgemäß nach Scherz klang, kam steinkalt hervor. Stratmanns Blick, der von Natur aus streng war wie der eines Richters, erweichte nicht im Mindesten. „Nun. Dann ist es wohl ein kampfloses Aufgeben?"

„Ihr klingt, als glaubtet Ihr an meine Unschuld."

„Nein." Stratmann schüttelte den Kopf, knapp und entschieden. „Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Blut an deinen Händen klebt. Ich glaube jedoch, dass du einen guten Grund hattest, es zu tun. Du bist keine Verrückte."

Annie wiegte den Kopf ein wenig hin und her. „Nach meinem heutigen Auftritt scheiden sich daran wohl die Geister."

„Ich habe dir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit", erhob Stratmann wieder kühl die Stimme, „erklärt, dass ich meinem Bauchgefühl vertraue, wenn es um Menschen geht. Und dass ich es bedaure, dass jemand wie du vor den Augen des Pöbels abgeknallt werden wird wie ein tollwütiges Tier."

Diese Worte ließ er so stehen. Sie trieben im Raum herum, wie Nebel oder Rauch.

Stratmann seufzte nochmals voller Verdruss, dann setzte er seinen Hut auf und tippte an dessen Krempe. „Ich werde der Exekution nicht beiwohnen. Unsere Wege trennen sich daher nun." Er trat an die Zellentür und streckte seine Hand hindurch.

Annie erhob sich, wollte die dargebotene Hand ergreifen und schütteln. Doch die Ketten, die ihre Handgelenke umfassten und mit der rückwärtigen Wand verbunden waren, ließen nicht genug Raum. Sie klirrten, als sie vollends gespannt wurden. Die Hände trennte noch immer eine Armlänge.

Annie fluchte halblaut, ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Und Stratmann tat, als hätte es diesen etwas peinlichen Moment erst gar nicht gegeben. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Lebe wohl."

„Leben Sie wohl."

Annie blieb allein zurück. Von Hitch und Marlo abgesehen.

„Hach", seufzte Hitch, trat an die Zellentür heran und musterte Annie durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch. „Seltsame Menschen kennst du. Wer war dieser alte Knacker? Ich hatte jemand Jüngeren erwartet, deinen Brieffreund etwa, oder deine Verabredung." Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in die Lücke zwischen zwei Eisenstäben, als gelte es, so nahe wie möglich an die Gefangene heran zu kommen. „Wie heißt der nochmal, Lainer?"

„Fast", gab Annie zur Antwort, während sie es sich wieder auf der Pritsche bequem machte, die Augen halb geschlossen auf die Wand gerichtet. „Und Herrn Stratmann hättest du fast mal kennen gelernt."

„Du willst wohl, dass ich scharf drüber nachdenke", säuselte Hitch mit ihrem nasalen Stimmchen. „Ich bin sehr vergesslich, wie du weißt."

„Er war nur ein Auftraggeber", erklärte Annie daraufhin leise.

„Oh, wunderbar", näselte Hitch.

Marlo packte sie am Kragen. „Zieh den Kopf zurück", murmelte er ihr zu. „Was, wenn du abrutschst und stecken bleibst?"

„Solang ich nicht bis über die Ohren gehe, passt das", versetzte sie heiter. Allerdings konnte jeder deutlich hören, wie aufgesetzt diese gute Laune war. Und als Annie darauf nicht einging, verließ sie diese Route.

„Wer bist du jetzt?", raunte sie. „Bist du nun Annie, meine langweilige, unsoziale, aber wenigstens harmlose Stubenkameradin? Oder diese Anneliese, die so tut, als würde sie mich nicht kennen? Oder ein riesiges Monster?"

Annie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Ich bin die, man gerade braucht", erwiderte sie mit einem Anflug von Melancholie. „Nichts weiter."

Hitch lehnte sich noch etwas mehr in die Gitterstäbe und zog eine Flappe. Dann zog sie sich plötzlich wieder daraus hervor, nahm einen Schlüssel vom Gürtel und rammte ihn ins Schloss.

Alarmiert schreckte Annie auf. „Was tust du?"

Marlo stellte dieselbe Frage, nur nicht als Frage, sondern eher als Ausdruck nackter Panik. „Was tust du!"

„Mich langweilen." Hitch schloss nichtmals die Tür hinter sich, als sie die Zelle betrat, um schnurrstracks auf die Insassin zuzukommen und sie rüde anzuschubsen. „Was ich eben immer tue, wenn ich mich mit dir unterhalte. Nun mach Platz, ich will mich setzen." Sie ließ sich neben Annie auf die Pritsche fallen, stieß ihr dabei den Ellenbogen in die Seite und warf sich dann förmlich zurück gegen die Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Marlo stand einen Moment später in der offenen Tür. „Komm da wieder raus!", zischte er unterdrückt, „Was, wenn das einer sieht!"

„Aber dies ist wichtig", fertigte Hitch ihn schlicht ab und ignorierte ihn von da an. „Wer wird nun aufräumen, Annie? Wer sorgt nun für Ordnung? Die Stube sieht fürchterlich aus. Wenn du sie so sehen würdest, bekämst du einen Schreikrampf. Obwohl, nein, du würdest etwas wie _Mäh_ sagen, oder irgendwas anderes, was ein Schaf sagen würde, und dann würdest du aufräumen."

Annie schwieg dazu, Hitch von der Seite musternd.

„Ich werde eine neue Stubenkameradin bekommen, weißt du?", führte Hitch weiter aus, mit kläglicher Stimme. „Dabei will ich keine Neue."

Als verließe sie bei dem Gedanken an das Kommende alle Kraft, fiel Hitch schlaff zur Seite und gegen Annies Schulter.

Annie brauchte eine ganze Weile, ehe sie antwortete. „Vielleicht solltest du zu den Kundschaftern wechseln. Dort gibt es viele langweilige, aber wenigstens harmlose Kameraden."

Hitch kommentierte diesen Vorschlag mit einem Schniefen. „Ja... Kann ich mir wunderbar vorstellen. Wie auch sonst sollten deine Freunde sein."

~ Sieben Tage nach Gefangennahme des Weiblichen Titan ~

Was ihn vorwärts trieb, war ein fast schon körperlicher Zug. Was er tat, würde ihn ans Ziel bringen. Was er tat, war unausweichlich. Was er tat, was richtig. So dachte Berthold, bis Mauer Sina in Sicht kam. Von da an wurde es schwerer.

Wenn er es nicht tat, würde es ein anderer tun. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde seine Familie darunter leiden, und zwar bitterlich. _Wenn ich es tue, wird es ihr gut gehen. Wenn ich es tue, werde ich sie wiedersehen._ Und das war doch alles, was er wollte.

Berthold lenkte sein Pferd zwischen Kutschen hindurch, auf denen Soldaten mit Manövergeräten saßen. Er verstand. Die Fahrzeuge waren sowohl hoch als auch beweglich – auf dem flachen Gelände ein deutlicher Vorteil, wenn man gegen Titanen kämpfte. Doch schon seit Tagen hatten diese Garnisonssoldaten nichts mehr zu tun gehabt, denn Zeke hatte längst aufgehört, Rose-Bürger zu titanisieren und nach Sina zu schicken. Er sammelte die Kräfte, die er hatte. Zumindest hatte er dies bis vor kurzem getan.

Berthold stieg vom Pferd, als er die Zelte erreichte, die in dichten Reihen aufgebaut waren. An anderen Städten waren die Flüchtlingslager bereits geräumt, wie er gehört hatte. Im Süden, Westen und Norden wurden Mauer Sina und Rose von keinerlei Titanen mehr behelligt, und so hatte man dort die Krise sogar für gänzlich überstanden erklärt.

 _Vermutlich wurden ihnen allmählich auch die Vorräte knapp_ , dachte Berthold bei sich. Er ließ das Pferd einfach laufen, was ihm mehrere verdutzte Blicke einbrachte. Er scherte sich jedoch nicht darum, sondern schritt weiter zwischen den Zelten hindurch, dem Tor entgegen.

Unterwegs sprach ihn ein Stimmchen von der Seite her an. „Warum trägst du Regensachen?"

Berthold blickte sich um. Ein kleines Mädchen in erdbrauner, abgetragener Kleidung kroch aus einem Zelt hervor.

„Damit ich nicht nass werde", erwiderte er heiter.

„Aber das Wetter ist schön!", protestierte das Mädchen sofort, „Du kannst die Sachen jetzt ausziehen."

„Oh, lieber nicht." Er blickte sich in gespielter Sorge am wolkenlosen Himmel um. „Dass es jetzt noch nicht regnet, heißt nicht, dass es in zwei Minuten immer noch nicht regnet." Außerdem verbarg der waldgrüne Regenponcho ausgezeichnet das Manövergerät, welches er sich bereits umgeschnallt hatte.

Das Kind war so offen, wie man es hatte erwarten können. „Du bist komisch", sagte es mit bitterem Ernst. „Wo kommst du her? Was machst du hier?"

 _So neugierig_ , dachte Berthold bei sich angesichts seiner plappernden Gesprächspartnerin, _Oder ihr ist langweilig._ Im Grunde konnte sie ihm natürlich gleich sein. Schließlich hatte er erheblich dringlichere Dinge zu tun, als sich mit einem vorlauten Kind zu unterhalten. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung antwortete er. Ein Teil von ihm _wollte_ dieses Gespräch führen.

„Ich besuche meine Freundin", sagte er. „Ich hole sie ab, damit wir gemeinsam nach Hause gehen können."

Das Mädchen gab ein Geräusch von sich wie ein langgezogenes Quietschen. „Awww, mag-magst du sie und mag-mag sie dich?" Es legte so viel Energie in diese Frage, als wären Berthold und es schon seit Ewigkeiten Freunde.

„Ich sie schon, aber sie weiß es noch nicht."

„Dann musst dus ihr jetzt sagen!"

Berthold lächelte schief bei diesem Befehlston. „Keine Sorge, habe ich vor."

Es zu sagen war etwas anderes, als es nur zu denken. Berthold wußte, dass er dieses Kind nie wiedersehen würde, wenn er sich nun der Mauer widmete, wie der Plan es verlangte. Es spielte keine Rolle, was es hörte. Doch ihm selbst verlieh es sonderbare Kraft. Kraft, die er gut gebrauchen konnte, denn Berthold Fubar wußte nur zu gut, dass er leider ein schwacher Mensch war. Darum suchte er Kraft bei anderen. Er suchte diese Kraft bei Reiner, der für ihn das Tagebuch aus dem Zimmer von Zeke geholt hatte, weil er selbst den Mut dazu nicht hatte aufbringen können. Und er liebte diese Kraft an Annie.

„Und kennst du deine Freundin schon lang!", plärrte das Mädchen und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Klar, seit wir Kinder waren", gab Berthold zur Antwort, nun allerdings nur noch halbherzig. Er musste weiter. Sein Blick glitt an der Mauer entlang, und dann folgte er einer fixen Idee, als er sagte: „Hör mal, magst du Spielzeug?" Er zeigte nach Süden. „Dort hinten, noch hinter der Krümmung der Mauer, verteilt ein reicher Mann ganz viel Spielzeug! Ich würde ganz schnell hingehen, wenn ich du wäre."

Die Augen des Mädchens begannen schlagartig, zu funkeln. Trotzdem rief es fast schon vorwurfsvoll: „Woher weißt du das!"

„Ich weiß es halt." Und das genügte, glücklicherweise. Das Kind stob davon.

 _Es scheint, als könnte ich gut mit Kindern_ , dachte Berthold bei sich. Aus übermütiger Laune malte er sich ein Bild aus, das sehr schnell in Scherben zersprang. _Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann eigene - ..._

Nein, würde er nicht. Und _sie_ auch nicht. Sie hatten beide nur noch sechs Jahre. Und plötzlich wurde die gute Laune hinfort gespült von einer Art hektischer Panik. In ihm kroch das Gefühl empor, wertvolle Zeit verschwendet zu haben. Als müsste es nun ganz, ganz schnell gehen, denn – nur noch sechs Jahre. Fast so viel Zeit hatte er hier auf der Insel zusammen mit _ihr_ verbracht, und wie weit war er gekommen? Keinen Schritt weit, denn sie wußte ja nichtmals etwas von seinen Gefühlen! Dabei hatte er es geplant, oft. In den letzten zwei Jahren immer mehr, vor allem in schlaflosen Nächten. Er hatte es ihr schon so häufig sagen wollen, zuallerletzt bei der Aufteilung der Rekruten in ihre militärischen Zweige. Da hatte er vor dem Podest gestanden und sich gesagt: _Wenn sie sich zu mir umdreht, dann sage ich es ihr._ Er hatte es sich romantisch vorgestellt. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehört, aber seine Worte von seinen Lippen abgelesen.

Doch sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht.

Auf dem Weg durch das Lager allerdings sprach er noch einige Leute an. Er erzählte ihnen von einem reichen Mann, der hinter der südlichen Krümmung der Mauer Lebensmittel kostenlos verteilte, zur Feier des Tages. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, was an diesem Tag gefeiert werden mochte, und hoffte, die Leute dichteten sich selbst etwas zusammen. Er wollte ihre Vermutungen gar nicht hören, er wollte sie einfach nur nach Süden laufen sehen.

Einer der Männer rief: „Oh! Weil heute das Titanenmädchen hingerichtet wird?"

Berthold riss die Augen auf. Ja, er hatte gewusst, dass die Exekution heute stattfinden würde. Doch es so zu hören, war … Er trat fester auf, schritt weiter aus. Er sprach niemanden mehr an. Doch die Leute sahen ihre Mitbürger ohnehin losmarschieren, und aus Neugierde folgten sie ihnen. Die Ersten fingen an, zu rennen, als sie die Verfolger bemerkten, und dann rannte alles.

Hätte dies Berthold noch geschert, hätte er sich nun gefreut. Doch er hatte nur noch den Plan im Sinn. Seinen Auftrag, und wenn er ihn erfüllt hatte, dann - …

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Berthold, dass Polizisten auf die Wanderung der Menge aufmerksam geworden waren. Sie hatten sich den Mann gegriffen, der Berthold von der Hinrichtung erzählt hatte. Er konnte nicht hören, was sie zueinander sagten, doch der Mann deutete in Bertholds Richtung.

„Halt!", rief einer der Polizisten und kam stracks auf ihn zu. „Bleib mal stehen, Junge!"

„Keine Zeit." Berthold blieb nicht stehen, sondern ging noch schneller. Der Polizist musste wetzen, um ihm den Weg zu versperren. Immerhin hatte er wesentlich kürzere Beine als Berthold. Doch das hatten ja viele.

„Ich bestimme hier, ob du Zeit hast, Bohnenstange!" Der Polizist schwang sich routiniert die Muskete von der Schulter. Es war nicht so, dass er direkt schießen wollte. Die fließende Bewegung war wohl eher eine Geste, ein Präsentieren der Waffe, des Zeichens von Macht. „Bleib jetzt stehen und verrate mir, warum du hier dummes Zeug erzählst. Ist dir langweilig, dass du Streiche spielen musst, oder was?"

„Heh, Carl", sagte ein zweiter Polizist, „Es ist heiß wie in einem Backofen, und dieser Kerl trägt eine schwere Jacke."

„Ist dir kalt, Langer?"

„Ja", sagte Berthold nach einem Moment des Überlegens, und es schwang Trotz mit. „Ja, mir ist kalt, und ich habe einen Streich gespielt. Kann ich jetzt gehen!" Aufgebracht. Zu aufgebracht.

Carls Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe. „Bursche. Bloß weil du knieend aus der Regenrinne saufen kannst, musst du nicht noch frecher werden!" Nun legte der Polizist wirklich mit der Muskete an. „Ich will sehen, was du unter der Jacke hast."

Berthold schätzte die Entfernung ein. Tat einen schnellen Schritt vorwärts, einen unglaublich langen Schritt, und packte den Lauf der Waffe. Über die Muskete hinweg sah er den Ausdruck der Überraschung, der sich im Gesicht des Polizisten breit machte.

Berthold zog kräftig. Carl zog auch. Jeder zog, wenn man ihm etwas wegnehmen wollte. Und Berthold ruckte die Waffe zu sich, dann stieß er sie heftig zurück, sodass der Kolben hart gegen Carls Schlüsselbein schlug. Carl hob zu einem Schrei an, der nur als Gegurgel herauskam. Sein Kamerad riss die eigene Muskete hoch, schockiert über die plötzliche Steigerung der Gewalt.

„Hände hoch oder ich schieße!"

„DANN TU ES!" Berthold wirbelte zu ihm herum, erneut nach einem Musketenlauf greifend.

Der Polizist schoss. _Endlich._ Die Kugel fuhr Berthold in die rechte Schulter und riss ihn halb herum. Einen kurzen Moment lang flackerte der Schmerz, doch dann zündete der Blitz, und der unglückselige Schütze und sein nicht weniger glückloser Kamerad hauchten ihre Leben aus, während ihre Körper zu Ascheflöckchen vergingen und zerstoben.

Der Kolossale Titan erhob sich in einer siedend heißen Woge, die über das Lager flutete. Die Zelte, die am nächsten waren, gingen sofort in Flammen auf. Die weiter weg wurden von der Welle heißer Luft erfasst und rissen sich los, trudelten in die Höhe wie ein Schwarm bunter Tücher. Blüten, von einem Wirbelwind erfasst. Das ganze Lager wurde verwüstet, und die Reihen von Kutschen waren als nächste dran. Als der Windstoß heranfegte, wurden sie durchgerüttelt und kippten um, während Soldaten von den Fuhrwerken fielen und manchmal auch darunter gerieten.

Berthold war längst woanders. Gedanklich, und auch körperlich. Das Gefühl, zum Himmel aufzusteigen, ohne einen einzigen Muskel zu rühren. Nach den Wolken greifen zu können. Ein vager Moment des Schwindels. Und Hitze. So viel Hitze.

Berthold blickte über Mauer Sina hinweg, über die Mauer, die ihm als Mensch so riesig und uneinnehmbar erschienen war. Mauer Maria, Mauer Rose, sie alle waren ihm so vorgekommen. Doch er war größer, er war höher. Über Sina hinweg blickte er auf Stohess, auf die mächtige Kirche und vornehme Anwesen aus Marmor und Granit, die hoch in den Himmel ragenden Türme. Irgendwo in dieser Stadt war Annie, und er würde sie dort herausholen. Sobald er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte.

Seine Augen richteten sich auf die Soldaten auf der Mauerkrone, auf die schweren Kanonen. Von unten hatte er sie gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Nun betrachtete er sie von Nahem, wie Spielzeuge. Und er fegte sie von der Mauer herab, mit einem weit ausholenden Schwung des Armes. Er hörte das Krachen und Poltern, das Zischen des Dampfes und die Explosionen des Schießpulvers, die von seiner Körperhitze ausgelöst wurden. Und auch die Schreie, die hörte er. Er blendete sie aus, so gut er konnte.

 _Wenn ich es nicht täte, täte es jemand anders._ Hätte er sich geweigert, wem hätte es genützt? Nicht denen, die soeben gestorben waren, genau jetzt starben und oder noch sterben würden. Die Toten wären tot, so oder so.

Sein Arm schliff über die Mauerkrone. Der Kolossale Titan deckte sie ab, hinterließ schmauchende Spuren und drehte sich dabei leicht nach rechts, um so viele Geschütze wie möglich mit einem einzigen Streich zu erwischen. Dabei blickte er auch über die Schulter, und was er sah, hätte sicherlich jeden Soldaten von Stohess zum Zittern gebracht.

Eine Horde von Titanen walzte über die offene Fläche. Der Tier-Titan und der Gepanzerte Titan eilten im Schnellschritt vorneweg, und über zwei Dutzend geistlose Titanen folgten ihnen auf dem Fuße. Was so schrecklich an diesem Anblick war, so bizarr, war die Größe: Mindestens die Hälfte der geistlosen Titanen maß 30 Meter, war damit doppelt so hoch wie Reiner und halb so hoch wie Berthold.

 _Marley_ dachte Berthold nicht zum ersten Mal bei dem Anblick, _hat sein Titanen-Serum wirklich verbessert._ Offenbar hatten die Zuständigen daheim vor, Kreaturen zu erschaffen, die den Mauer-Titanen von Paradis an Höhe gleich kamen. Und sie waren auf einem guten Wege dahin.

Eine weitere, ungewöhnliche Sache war, dass diese Monster Ausrüstung besaßen: Die 30-Meter-Titanen trugen baumstammdicke Holzstangen, an deren einem Ende ein schwerer Mühlstein befestigt war. Sie glichen vorsintflutlichen Hämmern.

Reiner trug keinen solchen Vorschlaghammer. Stattdessen schleppte er zwei riesige Bündel mit sich herum, als transportiere er Kartoffelsäcke. Eines bestand aus rotem Segeltuch, das Andere aus Blauem. Als Reiner bei dem Kolossalen Titan anlangte, ließ er diese Last fallen, und Berthold bückte sich. Der Koloss-Titan besaß enorme, säulengleiche Beine. Als er noch jünger gewesen war, hatte Zeke Berthold gern _Elefantenfuß_ genannt. Die Arme waren, so stellte Berthold es sich vor, daher wohl eher vergleichbar mit einem Rüssel als mit menschlichen Armen, denn sie waren lang und dürr, und die Hände waren klein, wenn sie im Verhältnis betrachtete. Aber geschickt genug waren sie. Langsam und bedächtig ergriff er die Bündel und nahm sie mit sich in die Höhe. Das rote Bündel ließ er auf die Mauerkrone fallen, mit dem Blauen holte er weit nach hinten aus. Suchte ein geeignetes Ziel.

Unter ihm trat der Gepanzerte Titan mehrere Schritte zurück, nahm Anlauf. Der Kriegsherr hatte erklärt, dass Reiner es sein sollte, der dieses Tor sprengte. Also holte er Schwung, stürmte vorwärts. Mit jedem langen Schritt beugte er sich weiter nach vorn und schob die rechte Schulter vor, bis er auf den letzten Metern förmlich stürzte!

Als Berthold sein Ziel fand – einen Turm, laut dessen riesigem Ziffernblatt es halb Zwei nachmittags war und dessen Glocken wie viele andere in der Stadt laut zu bimmeln begonnen hatten – platzte der Gepanzerte durch das Tor hindurch, Geröll und Trümmer vorwärts schleudernd. Hart schlug er die Fersen in den Erdboden, um wieder zum Halten zu kommen.

Über ihm warf Berthold das Bündel. Er schickte es weit in den hinteren Teil von Stohess, ganz wie es sein Auftrag war. Im Fluge ging der Stoff in Flammen auf, und der Inhalt ergoss sich über Straßen und Dächern: Bläulich schimmernde Geschosse hagelten auf Stohess herab. Farbige Tupfer erschienen, wo Ziegeldächer zu Scherben und Staub wurden. Berthold fragte sich, wie Zeke auf diese seltsame Munition gekommen sein mochte.

Dort, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch das Tor von Stohess gewesen war, klaffte nun eine Bresche. Die geistlosen Titanen quollen hindurch. Die Größeren krochen auf allen Vieren, ihre steinbeschwerten Stangen wie langweilig gewordene Spielzeuge hinter sich herschleifend.

Der Gepanzerte Titan warf sich derweil an die Mauer, krallte die geschärften Fingerspitzen hinein und kletterte. Der Tier-Titan tat auf der anderen Seite das Gleiche.

Zeke zog sich über die Kante, kam mit krachendem Schwung auf der Mauerkrone an und stand einen Moment lang einfach nur hoch aufgerichtet da, den Ausblick in sich aufnehmend. Dann knickten die stelzenartigen Beine ein, und er ließ sich in der Hocke nieder. Er erinnerte ein wenig an einen kleinen Jungen, der voll ehrlichem Interesse dem Alltag einer Ameisenstraße zuschaute.

Er war missgelaunt. Der Kriegsherr hatte darauf gehofft, dass die Streitkräfte der Mauerteufel in Horbruche die Spur Reiners aufnehmen und stracks nach Uslir kommen würden. Zeke hatte, wie er es auszudrücken pflegte, der Verteidiger sein wollen.

Doch sie waren nicht gekommen. Stattdessen hatten sie offenbar Annie hintergangen und erklärten deren Gefangennahme nun als großen Sieg, um die Moral ihrer Bevölkerung zu heben. Schlimmer noch, sie hatten offenbar vor, sie zu exekutieren. Diverse Informanten, vor allem aus dem Umfeld der Titanenanbeter kommend, hatten Brieftauben nach Uslir geschickt und die Marley-Wandler somit auf dem Laufenden gehalten.

Zeke roch eine Falle. So wie Erwin Smith vermutlich eine Falle gerochen hatte. Am liebsten hätte Zeke natürlich einfach weiter gewartet und das Rose-Territorium heimgesucht.

Doch konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, dass sie Annie nicht wirklich töten würden. Vielleicht hatte sie ihnen nie erzählt, wie Titanenkräfte vererbt wurden. Vielleicht hatten die Mauerteufel keine Ahnung, wie wertvoll sie lebend war.

Was Zeke in jedem Falle wußte: Er musste verhindern, dass der Weibliche Titan in den Pfaden aufging und sich ein neues Zuhause suchte. Es konnte Jahre dauern, bis er wieder auftauchte. Und diese Jahre hatte Marley nicht.

„ _Erwin Smith. Zu diesem Schlag hast du mich wahrlich getreten."_ Er langte zu dem zweiten Sack aus Segeltuch, öffnete geschickt den Knoten und schlug den Stoff beiseite. Hervor rollten Steine, glatt geschliffen und rund wie Kanonenkugeln. Genau das Richtige gegen seine schlechte Laune. Zeke nahm sich einen. _„Sei eben der Gastgeber, wenn du unbedingt willst. Tisch auf."_

Irgendwo weit, weit links von ihm, wo noch der Qualm von Bertholds Angriff hing wie ein Vorhang, krachte plötzlich eine Geschützbatterie. Einen Herzschlag vorher hörte Zeke noch das Kommando zum Feuern, dann schwirrten Kanonenkugeln durch den Rauch und in breit gefächerter Linie in seine Richtung.

Er reagierte schnell, härtete seinen Arm vom Hand- bis zum Schultergelenk und brachte ihn hoch, um seinen Oberkörper und vor allem den Nacken zu schützen. Eine dünne, zarte, bläuliche Schicht erschien. Mit Wucht schlug eine Kugel dagegen – ein Treffer ohne den Härtner hätte den schlaksigen Arm des Tier-Titanen wohl gebrochen wie einen Zweig. Doch so blieb der Treffer wirkungslos, wenn man davon absah, dass Zeke wirklich etwas zurückweichen musste, um sich nicht mit seinem eigenen Arm selbst zu schlagen.

 _Für einen Schuss ins Blaue war das großes Glück. Für einen gelungenen Schuss aber war das ziemliches Pech._ Offenbar gab es noch Geschütze hier oben, hinter dem Punkt, an dem die Krümmung der Stadtmauer überging in die wirkliche Mauer Sina. Dort hatte Berthold sie natürlich nicht erreichen können. _Zufall? Vorbereitung? Machen wir uns nichts vor, natürlich ist es Absicht._

Zeke holte kurz und kraftvoll aus, dann schleuderte er seinen Stein als angemessene Antwort. Der Brocken verschwand in dem Pulverdampf, schlug donnernd ein. Schmerzensschreie wurden laut, und eine Kanone trudelte senkrecht in die Höhe wie eine Blechdose, die von einer Gewehrkugel getroffen worden war.

„ _Einen guten Wurfstein an ein lausiges Ziel verschleudert",_ bemerkte Zeke trocken. _„Buchstäblich."_

Der Gepanzerte Titan erklimmte nun ebenfalls die Mauerkrone.

„ _Reiner."_ Zeke gab ihm sofort eine Richtung, in die er sich wenden durfte. Der Tier-Titan wies schwungvoll dorthin, von wo die Kanonenkugeln kamen. _„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast? Dort entlang!"_

Reiner sammelte sich noch einen Moment lang. Oder zögerte er? Zeke hatte die Mimik dieses Titanen noch nie lesen können. Bei Reiner nicht, und auch nicht bei dessen Vorgängerin, obwohl es deutliche Unterschiede in der Gestaltung gab.

Der Koloss-Titan hingegen sah fast genauso aus wie früher, ehe die Kinder ihre Titanen übernommen hatten und Zeke noch der Jüngste in der Einheit gewesen war. Zeke blickte nach rechts, wo Berthold ihn scheinbar teilnahmslos beobachtete. _„Du darfst auch gehen."_

Noch während Zeke zusah, verflüchtigte sich der Koloss-Titan. Rasend schnell wurde er zu Dampf, verschwand einfach im Nichts. Gerade so erhaschte Zeke noch einen Blick auf Berthold, der sich mit seinem Manövergerät davon machte.

Reiner stürmte endlich auch los, über die Mauerkrone wie über eine Straße. Und tief unten, wo das Loch klaffte, waren die geistlosen Titanen bereits am Werk.

Zeke rollte mit den Schultern, machte es sich auf seinem Platz hoch droben bequem. Auf seinem Feldherrenhügel, wenn man so wollte. Wenn die Dinge liefen, wie sie sollten, würde er von hier nicht weggehen müssen.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte, markerschütternd. Sein Schrei rollte wie eine Felslawine über Stohess hinweg.


	18. Chapter 18

Zur Mittagszeit hatte der Maria-Platz, gepflastert und von schmucken Steingebäuden umsäumt, wenig von einer Promenade und glich vielmehr einem Backofen. Nur mit Mühe konnte Jean Sasha davon abhalten, in den Göttinnenbrunnen zu springen.

„Nur die Füße! Nur die Füße reinhalten!"

„Nein, sag ich!"

Er hätte sich wie ein Held fühlen sollen. Von den Bürgern umjubelt, von den Mädchen angehimmelt und von den Männern beneidet. Doch ihm war bloß warm. Und er zerrte das Landei weg von der sprudelnden Fontäne. Sasha versuchte vergeblich, Widerstand zu leisten und mit den Hacken Halt zu finden. Davon wurde Jean nicht kühler.

Der Rest des Trupps, geschrumpft und zusammengekürzt, hatte sich bereits ein Gasthaus mit Außenterrasse ausgesucht und einen Tisch besetzt. Sechs Stühle reichten aus. Auf einem siebten Stuhl landeten die Mäntel. Jean fühlte sich herabgesetzt, ausgegrenzt. War das gerechtfertigt, fragte er sich natürlich selbst. Immerhin waren seine Kameraden und er noch immer Neuzugänge bei den Kundschaftern, relativ gesehen. Seit der Rückkehr von der 58. Expedition hatte man ihnen nichts mehr erzählt, sie nirgendwo mehr eingeweiht. Zumindest nicht ihn, Jean.

 _So schnell kanns gehen_ , dachte er, _Von einer Spezialeinheit herabgestuft zu gemeinen Fußsoldaten._ Er hatte vor kurzem noch nicht weniger als drei Wandler in seiner Truppe gehabt, und nun hatte er gar keine mehr. Eigentlich sollte er sich trotzdem freuen. Immerhin leitete er nun einen Trupp, der fast ausnahmslos aus hübschen Mädchen bestand. Neben ihm selbst war Connie der einzige Kerl in der Mannschaft, denn Armin war von Hanji einkassiert worden. Mikasa war noch da, leider fortwährend sauertöpfisch gelaunt, weil ihr Eren fehlte. Alica war da, jedoch noch immer betrübt, weil die Expedition nichts Neues über Reiner hervorgebracht hatte. Historia wurde von der Frage gequält, wohin man eigentlich Ymir geschickt hatte.

Und dann, ja, dann war da noch Sasha.

„Warm", murmelte Sasha träge, ohne jegliche Körperspannung auf ihren Stuhl fallend und den Kopf auf die Tischplatte bettend. „Mir ist so warm. Jean? Du bist gemein. Ich wollte nur die Füße in das Wasser stecken."

„Du weißt nur nicht, wie man sich in zivilisierter Umgebung benimmt", versetzte Jean mit einer gewissen Gereiztheit in der Stimme. „Der Brunnen ist nicht zum Abkühlen, sondern zum Anschauen, du Wolfskind."

„Aber die da" - Sasha zeigte auf den Platz hinaus - „dürfen das auch."

„Die sind höchstens sieben Jahre alt."

Ein Stückchen entfernt tobte eine Kinderbande über den Platz. Mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen hatte sich grüne Tücher umgebunden und schwang hölzerne Schwerter, während die Übrigen ihre Hemden ausgezogen hatten und mit wild schwingenden Armen herumplärrten. Sie jagten einander um den Springbrunnen herum und auch mitten hindurch.

„Guck den da mal an." Connie zeigte ebenfalls hin.

Eines der Titanenkinder hatte seine Wangen bemalt, sodass es aussah, als blecke es dauernd die Zähne. Es hämmerte mit den Fäustchen auf einen seiner _Artgenossen_ ein.

„Bis einer weint", murmelte Alica matt, während sie nun alle dem Spiel zusahen. Nur wenige Momente später fiel eins der Titanenkinder bei vollem Lauf hin. Es bremste mit dem Gesicht und begann kurz darauf, so laut zu heulen, dass es zum Steinerweichen war.

Historia erhob sich und eilte von der Terrasse, hin zu der Kinderbande. Dabei kam sie an einer jungen, schwarzhaarigen Frau vorbei, die ein Tablett voller hölzerner Krüge vor sich her trug.

„Freigetränke!", rief sie, „Exotische Säfte aus den Gärten des Königs! Trinkt auf den Tod der Titanenhexe! Freigetränke – magst du ein Freigetränk?"

„Nein, danke." Historia lehnte im Vorbeigehen ab.

„Später vielleicht", rief die Schwarzhaarige ihr nach, erspähte den Rest des Trupps auf der Terrasse und lächelte. „Noch mehr Helden! Wollt ihr ein Freigetränk!"

Jean spürte, wie sich seine Wangen und Stirn ganz unwohl erwärmten, und ein verlegenes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. Ringsum wandten sich ihnen nun Blicke zu. Irgendwer stimmte einen Trinkspruch an, war jedoch bereits zu beduselt und schlief auf halbem Wege ein. Dessen Kopf sackte nach vorn, er knallte mit der Stirn voran auf den Tisch.

Die junge Frau nahm dies alles als gutes Zeichen und setzte den Fuß auf die Terrasse. Doch als hätte sie dabei einen Alarm ausgelöst, erschien der Wirt des Kaffeehauses plötzlich in der Tür, die zum Gastraum führte.

„Nicht auf meiner Terrasse!", keifte er, „Feiertag hin oder her!" Er verlieh diesen Worten mit einem Besenstiel Nachdruck. „Wenn hier jemand Freigetränke rausgibt, dann ich!"

Die Schwarzhaarige machte sich eilig davon. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!" Mehr als ein Gast schaute ihr bei der hastigen Flucht nach. Als sie fort war, drehten sich einige von ihnen zum Wirt um und fragten, ob er denn nun Freigetränke rausgeben würde. Der Wirt sagte „Nein" und stapfte wieder in den Gastraum zurück.

Connie gehörte zu jenen, die der jungen Dame nachschauten. „Glück gehabt. Es hätte sich auch irgendwie falsch angefühlt, auf die Hinrichtung unserer Kameradin zu trinken."

„Sei bloß leise", knurrte Jean zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und warf misstrauisch Blicke um sich. „Wenn der Falsche dich hört, gibt's am Ende noch Ärger."

„Ja, ja, ja", machte Connie und winkte ab. „Bin schon still."

Doch das Thema war angeschnitten. Einen Moment lang warf sich der Jean-Trupp noch aufmerksame Blicke zu, als wartete ein Jeder auf ein Zeichen vom Anderen.

„In aller Ernsthaftigkeit." Mikasa war es, die das Wort schließlich ergriff. Sie sprach ganz wie üblich, gefasst und kühl. „Hätte sie etwas in dieser Sache zu sagen gehabt, dann… würde sie ihre übliche Meinung vertreten, oder nicht? Wie hinsichtlich Reiner und Berthold. Sie würde sagen, dass sie es nicht besser verdient hätte."

„Das würde sie sagen", murmelte Connie widerwillig. „Würde irgendwas knurren von wegen _Wir taten schlimme Dinge, nun gibt es die Quittung, Punkt!"_

„Vielleicht würde sie es noch etwas gemeiner ausdrücken", murmelte Sasha.

„Doch wir widersprachen ihr, als es um Berthold und Reiner ging", erwiderte Alica leise. „Also … sollten wir ihr nicht jetzt auch widersprechen?"

Ringsum wurden Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

„Wir können sowieso nicht widersprechen", bemerkte Jean trocken. „Wir hatten kein Mitspracherecht in dieser Sache. Die Entscheidung kam von ganz oben."

Alica legte daraufhin den Finger in eine andere Wunde: „Haben wir", fragte sie missmutig, „dann eigentlich auch hinsichtlich Reiner und Berthold kein Mitspracherecht?"

Jean hatte eine Antwort parat, sprach sie jedoch nicht aus. Er starrte grüblerisch ins Leere, auf den Platz hinaus und über den Brunnen hinweg zu einer Turmuhr. Eine Glocke läutete ein einziges Mal, um die Hälfte einer Stunde zu verkünden. Es war Halb Zwei.

Sasha horchte plötzlich auf. „Donner?"

Kaum ausgesprochen, hörten es auch die anderen. Ein dumpfes Grummeln und Rumpeln. Jean dachte im ersten Moment ebenfalls an Gewitter. Mikasa und Alica, beide aus Shiganshina stammend, zuckten dagegen zusammen. Sie schauten nach Osten, sie alle schauten nach Osten.

Wie ein Nachbarsjunge über einen Gartenzaun, so lugte der Koloss-Titan über die Mauer. Aus der Ferne, über einen Großteil von Stohess hinweg, erschien er seltsam harmlos.

Glocken begannen, den Alarm auszurufen. Ihr Bimmeln läutete einen Evakuierungs-Plan ein, der für die Bürger von Stohess nichts weiter gewesen war als eine Kuriosität, eine Maßnahme, die niemals zum Einsatz kommen würde. Bis heute.

Jean stieß sich mitsamt des Stuhls nach hinten weg und sprang auf. „Hoch mit euch!", blaffte er in die Runde, „Hoch die Ärsche!" Er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun passierte, doch zumindest dies wußte er: Seiner Mannschaft würde es im Sitzen schlechter ergehen als im Stehen. Und eine klare Ansage war Gold wert.

Auch andere Gäste sprangen auf. Stühle schlugen nach hinten um, Gläser klirrten. Jean hatte den Koloss-Titan bei alldem nicht aus den Augen gelassen. _Keine Panik_ , sagte er sich, _Keine Panik. Du hast ihn schon einmal fallen gesehen._ Bei Utgard war der Koloss bereits neutralisiert worden. Er hatte seine Unüberwindlichkeit eingebüßt, er war nicht mehr das Sinnbild für Tod und Zerstörung wie früher. Er war nur noch eine himmelhohe, wandelnde Masse trägen Fleisches. Er hatte keine Macht mehr über - …

Der Koloss-Titan duckte sich weg. Verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld. Tauchte wieder auf, warf etwas.

Jean sah dieses Etwas fliegen, ein unförmiges Ding, das sich in der Luft plötzlich in viele kleine, kugelförmige Dinge aufteilte. Was war dies nun wieder? So war die Sache doch in Trost nicht abgelaufen!

Jean dachte an Trost zurück, ganz von allein rasten seine Gedanken dorthin. Er war nicht auf dem Teil der Mauer gewesen, den der Koloss damals – damals? War das schon so lang her? - heimgesucht hatte. Stattdessen hatte er im Munitions-Depot bei einem alten Soldaten gestanden und sich dessen Geschichte angehört. Ob er wisse, wie eine Kanonenkugel im Fluge aussähe.

„Nein", hatte Jean ein wenig verwirrt gesagt, „Weiß nicht nicht."

Der Alte hatte es ihm gesagt. _Du denkst sicher, du siehst sie als Punkt, richtig? Aber nein, du siehst sie nicht als Punkt. Sie ist zu schnell. Du siehst sie eigentlich gar nicht. Es seie denn, sie kommt direkt auf dich zu. Dann sieht sie aus, als zöge sie eine Linie hinter sich her._

Jean sah die Linie. Er sah sogar viele Linien! Die Geschosse rauschten auf den Maria-Platz zu, und während er noch aufschrie, preschte das Erste bereits sauber durch den Turm, dessen Uhr ihm eben noch die Zeit angezeigt hatte. Ein zweites Geschoss schlug höher ein und brachte das Glockenspiel zum Verstummen. Der ganze Turm kam ins Wanken, und dann konnte Jean nicht mehr länger zuschauen, denn hinter ihnen wurde das Gasthaus getroffen. Trümmer wirbelten umher, und Jean duckte sich instinktiv. Neben ihm wurde ein Mann von einem Backstein am Kopf getroffen und sackte leblos zu Boden.

„Scheiße!", rief Connie neben ihm. „Was war das, Mensch?"

„Weiß ich nicht!", versetzte Jean laut und wild, um seiner Mannschaft weiterhin das Gefühl zu geben, er wisse genau, was zu tun sei. Zu einem nicht gerade kleinen Teil versuchte er dies auch für sich selbst. „Es spielt keine Rolle. Dorthin!" Er zeigte auf das Gasthaus, dessen Dach soeben lärmend in sich zusammensackte. „Dort sind Leute drin! Graben wir sie aus!"

Der Jean-Trupp und mehrere andere Gäste eilten auf das zerschossene Gebäude zu und begannen, Trümmer zur Seite zu wälzen.

„Das waren doch keine Steine", war Connie währenddessen zu hören. „Jean, diese Dinger waren blau, oder?"

„Blau? Wovon quasselst du?", erwiderte Jean. „Alica und Sasha, diesen Balken hier!"

„Na, wir haben doch während der Experimente -", hob Connie an, doch genau in diesem Moment kam ein großer Teil des Daches ins Nachrutschen, und das Innere der Gaststube wurde freigelegt. Und mit ihm wurde der Blick frei auf einen Krater, der durch Bodendielen und Stein und blanke Erde getrieben worden war. In diesem Krater glänzte das Geschoss, bläulich schimmernd wie Kristall.

 _Wie der Kristall des Weiblichen Titanen_ , dachte Jean. Diese Erkenntnis brachte jedoch eher wenig. Das Auftauchen dieses Kristalls verwirrte ihn eher nur noch mehr. Und dass der Kristall an einigen Stellen Dampf ausstieß, machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher. Knackte da etwas? _Was ist das hier?_

Dann kam der Schrei, trommelfellzerfetzend.

Mit einem Male war es Jean, als wären Titanen einfach so erschienen, mitten auf dem Platz. Im einen Moment war dort noch keiner gewesen, nun aber stand einer direkt hinter Sasha, die sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umdrehte, als der Schatten des Monsters auf sie fiel. Sie warf sich mit einem Aufschrei der Verzweiflung zu Boden, und die nach ihr schnappende Hand rauschte über sie hinweg. Doch sie kam auch sofort wieder zurück! Mit spitzen Fingern grapschte der Titan nach ihr.

Alica war einen Moment später heran, schlug mit den Doppelklingen erst von links nach rechts, dann von rechts nach links. Drei Fingerkuppen, so groß wie der Kopf der Soldatin, segelten aufs Pflaster, blutig und dampfend. Einen Moment später schoss Mikasa zum Nacken des Titanen empor, verschwand auf der einen Seite und kam auf der anderen wieder in Sicht. Ein großes Stück Fleisch, aus dem Nacken geschnitten, segelte mit ihr. Das Monster brach in die Knie, wie ausgeknipst.

„Weg!", rief Alica Sasha zu, die sich hektisch auf die Füße kämpfte.

„Hoch!", fügte Jean hinzu, „Hoch! Auf die Dächer!"

Sie schwirrten alle nach oben, aus dem Chaos des Maria-Platzes hinaus und auf ein Flachdach. Schlitternd kamen sie auf den Ziegeln zum Stehen. Jean erlaubte sich ein Durchatmen, als er die Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft zählte. _Alle da? Alle da._ Doch es war ein schwacher Trost.

„Dies ist genau", hörte er Alica neben sich wispern, „wie in Trost. Oder Shiganshina."

Für einen albernen Moment dachte Jean, sie habe seine Gedanken gelesen. Doch wesentlich ernster musste er ihr zustimmen. _Ja_ , _es ist genau wie in Trost._ Umso überraschter war er, als er jemanden mit fester Stimme sagen hörte:

„Nein. Nein, es ist nicht wie in Trost. Es ist nicht wie in Shiganshina."

Die Stimme gehörte ihm selbst. Die Worte sprangen Jean Kirschstein von ganz allein aus dem Munde, und er wurde lauter. „Denn die Kundschafter-Legion ist hier! Diesmal sind die Kundschafter dabei!"

Seine Kameraden starrten ihn an, während er eins seiner Schwerter in die Höhe reckte. „Wir! Wir sind die Kundschafter-Legion! Und wir sind hier!"

Ein paar Titanen unten auf dem Platz blickten zu ihnen empor. Mit großen, glasigen, unschuldigen Augen. Einer dieser Titanen hatte sich soeben aus der Ruine des Gasthauses geschoben, und er trug eine große Kristallscherbe auf dem Kopf wie ein frisch geschlüpftes Küken eine halbe Eierschale.

Jean Kirschstein verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Doch anmerken lassen würde er sich das nicht.

Mit Hitch war es an diesem Tag besonders schlimm.

„Es ist passiert. Ich habe eine neue Stubenkameradin. Sie heißt Millie. Ich hasse Millie."

„Ah?"

„Sie ist rothaarig. Und hat blaue Augen. Ich hasse Rothaarige mit blauen Augen." Hitch saß erneut neben Annie auf der Pritsche. Nun hob sie die Hand und fuhrwerkte in der Luft herum, als wolle sie der nicht anwesenden Millie die Haare ausreißen und ihr mit den Fingern in die Augen stechen. „Sie haben zuviele schöne Farben, du verstehst? Zuviele schöne Farben sind unfair."

„Aha."

„Bei dir ist das anders. Du bist blond und blau. Aber bleich, das kontert das andere gut aus."

„Ah."

Es war ein klassischer Gesprächsverlauf. Annie schielte über Hitchs Kopf, der auf ihrer Schulter ruhte wie auf einem Kissen, hin zu der weit offen stehenden Zellentür. Die Vorstellung, die Arglosigkeit der Polizei-Gefreiten auszunutzen, kam ihr nicht erst seit heute – Hitch war in den letzten Tagen sehr häufig zum Wachdienst angetreten. Der Plan hatte sich ganz wie von selbst zusammengebaut. _Zuerst Hitch ausschalten, einfach Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Dann aufspringen. Die Handschellen loswerden, einfach mit Gewalt._ Sie nahm an, dass mit brutaler Kraft irgendwas möglich sein würde. Sie war eine Wandlerin, sie konnte heilen. Diese Fesseln konnten niemanden halten, der bereit war, sich zur Not die Hände abzureißen, um freizukommen. _Dann Marlo ausschalten, dann losrennen._ Annie stellte sich vor, dass sie nur das Treppenhaus erreichen musste, und dann würde sich schon genug Platz finden, um ihren Titan zu rufen. Direkt hier zu wandeln wäre Selbstmord. Sie würde sich nur hoffnungslos einkeilen zwischen Tonnen von Geröll, könnte nichtmals einen Finger rühren und wäre dem Feind ausgeliefert. Doch sobald genug Raum da war, würde sie sicherlich graben können. Ausbrechen können. Losrennen und die Mauer erreichen können. Und dann weiter rennen, wohin auch immer.

„Immerhin", sagte Hitch, „ist mein Busen größer."

„Ah."

„Ihrer ist allerdings größer als deiner, um es für dich begreiflich zu machen."

Der Fluchtplan drängte sich etwas stärker an die Oberfläche. Er wollte ausprobiert werden. Nur um zu schauen, ob es klappen könnte. Doch Annie ließ es bleiben. Sie sagte sich, dass Schritt Nummer Eins nicht das Problem wäre. Schritt Nummer Zwei, der würde wehtun, und darum ließ sie es bleiben.

„Ich glaube, sie stopft aus. Und nimmt mal mehr, mal weniger."

Vor der geöffneten Tür stand Marlo, mit der Wachsamkeit eines Kaninchens. Seine Ohren schienen ein wenig größer geworden zu sein, und sie hatten eine rötliche Farbe angenommen. Er starrte konzentriert den Flur hinunter.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sich Millie ihren Platz in den Besten Zehn nicht durch Leistung verdient, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Ah", machte Annie und verschwieg gewissenhaft, dass man genau dies auch von Hitch dachte. Sie war fast dankbar, als Marlo plötzlich zusammenfuhr und das vereinbarte Alarmsignal gab: Bei verdächtigen Geräuschen sollte er gegen die Gitterstäbe klopfen. Er schlug nun dagegen, als wolle er sie mittendurch brechen.

Hitch wirbelte in die Höhe wie eine Katze, die das Rascheln einer Tüte voller Leckerchen hörte. Sie schoss aus der Zelle heraus. Marlo warf die Tür zu und langte nach dem Schlüssel, der noch im Schloss steckte – als am anderen Ende des Flurs bereits die eiserne Tür zum Zellentrakt knirschte, knarrte und sich öffnete.

Marlo riss den Schlüssel einfach heraus und stopfte ihn in seine Tasche.

„Hinaus." Eine raue, volltönende Männerstimme, bei deren Klang Annie aufhorchte. In ihrem Gedächtnis pochte eine Erinnerung, flüchtig und unheilvoll. Einen Moment später trat der Besitzer dieser Stimme in ihr Sichtfeld. Ein großer Kerl mit schulterlangem, dunklem Haar. Sein Gesicht, kantig und scharf geschnitten, wurde eingerahmt von einem dünnen Bart. „Gehört, ihr Kleinen? Hinaus."

 _Was ist nun los?_ Stand die Hinrichtung bereits an? War es nicht erst früher Nachmittag? Hitch und Marlo schienen ebenso verwirrt über den Gast, der demnach wohl unplanmäßig erschienen war. Sie verzogen sich mit knappem „Jawohl" auf den Flur hinaus.

Annie schaute ihnen nach. Behielt im Hinterkopf, dass die Tür nun nicht mehr abgeschlossen war.

Und der Gast, der schaute zu ihr hinein. Grinste. Dieses Grinsen, wie mit einem Messer hineingeschlitzt. Instinktiv wünschte sich Annie, die Tür wäre doch abgeschlossen.

Was diesen Mann umgab, war die Aura von jemandem, der wußte, wie man Blut von einer Messerklinge entfernte. Außerdem war ihr ganz generell, als habe sie ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. An einem wesentlich zwielichtigeren Ort.

„Frau Leonhardt? Auf ein Wort."

Es wurde mehr als ein Wort.

Annie spielte mit einer der Ketten, während sie zuhörte. Sie ließ sie hüpfen wie ein kleines Springseil und klirrend auf das Holz ihrer Pritsche dotzen. Im Augenblick war ihr, als könne sie nicht wie üblich einfach stillsitzen. Gewöhnlich fiel es ihr nicht schwer, zur Salzsäule zu erstarren und ganze Stunden lang einfach auszuharren. Doch genau hier, genau jetzt?

„Sie sagen mir also, dass ich überleben werde?", fasste sie zusammen, als der Polizist geendet hatte. Fragte sich, ob dieser Kerl insgeheim zu den Kundschaftern gehörte.

„Das sage ich in der Tat, ja", lautete die gemächliche Antwort. „Sofern du dich als so zäh erweist, wie man mir sagte. Ein paar Einschusslöcher wirst du dir einfangen, daran führt kein Weg vorbei. Doch das wirst du ertragen, nicht wahr?"

Wer auch immer ihn schickte, wußte jedenfalls genug über Wandler. Wußte, dass eine Serie von Musketenschüssen nicht ausreichte, sie völlig zu erledigen. Wenn es heute abend versucht werden würde, würde das Erschießungskommando eine Überraschung erleben. Und vermutlich mehr als einmal nachladen müssen.

Annie schaffte es, eine gleichmütige Miene aufzusetzen, mit halb geschlossenen Lidern. „Sehe ich danach aus? Ich bin ein zartes Mädchen. Davon ab, man wird mir sicherlich wieder diese Droge verabreichen, oder nicht?"

„Dieses wundersame Beruhigungsmittel, das die ehrenwerte Hanji Zoe entwickelt hat, meinst du sicher?"

„Genau das." Annie hatte bis gerade natürlich nicht gewusst, dass Hanji als Urheberin der Droge galt. „Könnt Ihr erreichen, dass man es beiseite lässt?"

Diese Bitte wurde mit einem belustigten Schnauben quittiert. „Damit du dich verwandeln kannst, sobald der erste Schuss dir ein Löchlein verpasst? Und du sodann durch Stohess tollst wie über eine Blumenwiese, vielleicht den Kundschafter-Titan dicht auf den Fersen?"

„Das täte ich nie. Ich akzeptiere mein Schicksal bereitwillig", erklärte sie fromm und mit reuevoll gesenktem Haupte.

„Du bist gut darin, Menschen wie Käfer zu zerquetschen, aber du bluffst wie ein Hund beim Pokern", versetzte der Polizist mit einem neuerlichen Grinsen, welches Annie an einen Haifisch denken ließ. Sie hatte mal einen Hai gesehen, daheim, am Hafen. Fischer hatten ihren Fang an einem Gerüst aufgehängt, mit dem Kopf und dem weit geöffneten Rachen nach unten zeigend. So viele Zähne hatte Annie niemals wieder in einem Maul gesehen.

Nun hob sie die Brauen. „Hunde spielen keine Karten."

„Doch, und sie wedeln mit dem Schwänzchen, wenn sie ein gutes Blatt haben." Krummbeinig wandte er sich um. „Wie auch immer. Du wirst schon überleben, wenn du dich etwas zusammenreißt. Und du bleibst im Spiel, bedenke das. Also beiß die Zähne zusammen und stell dich schön tot, wenn sie dich später voll Blei pumpen. Versuch keine verzweifelte Flucht und denk nicht dran, dass es ehrenvoll wäre, kämpfend zu sterben oder so. Fall einfach um und bleib liegen. Die Kerle, die dich anschließend einsammeln, sind eingeweiht. Sie werden dich in eine Kiste stopfen, und die Erste Brigade wird dich einkassieren. Um Forschungen an deinem Kadaver vorzunehmen, so wird es gesagt werden. Das kränkt dich hoffentlich nicht."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, marschierte er den Korridor hinunter, mit klackenden Stiefelschritten.

 _Die Erste Brigade. Also nicht Kundschafter-Legion._ Eine ernüchternde Erkenntnis. Irgendwie auch interessant, aber eben auch enttäuschend. Sollte sie wirklich sterben, wenn es nach Erwin Smith ging? Sie hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, und es ergab keinen Sinn. Smith wußte um die Spielregeln. Wollte er sie wirklich loswerden, dann sollte er es so machen, dass die Titanenkraft im Besitz der Kundschafter blieb. Sie wußten, wie das ging.

Irgendwas stank hier.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Hitch und Marlo wieder herein kamen. Annie hörte das quietschige Knarren von Rädern und erspähte, als sie sich ein wenig zur Seite lehnte, einen Servierwagen, der zu ihrer Zelle geschoben wurde. _Die Henkersmalzeit_ , dachte sie bei sich.

Hitch und Marlo waren auch nicht allein. Eine Frau folgte ihnen. Annie erkannte sie sofort. _Noch ein Gast. Und wieder ist es keiner, den ich sehen wollte._

„Hallo, Titan." Die Polizistin war vor der Zellentür stehen geblieben. Sie hatte eine tiefe, rauchige Stimme. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Annie erwog für einen Moment, einfach zu schweigen. „Wir sind uns nicht vorgestellt worden", erwiderte sie dann aber doch. „Aber ich weiß, dass du Schultz bist, die Befehlshaberin der Militär-Polizei während der Expedition."

Die Polizistin furchte die Stirn, vermutlich ärgerlich wegen der saloppen Anrede. „Korrekt", erwiderte sie knapp. „Wir sind uns auch schon begegnet. Auge in Auge, könnte man sagen."

„Ich weiß." Annie blinzelte nicht, hob nicht die Stimme. Blieb fast schon teilnahmslos, während sie sprach. „Du hast mir das Auge aufgeschlitzt." Ihr Finger wanderte senkrecht über ihre Braue und das rechte Auge, die Wange hinunter.

Nun lächelte Schultz, wenn auch freudlos. Nichtmals ein Hauch von Triumph zeichnete sich auf ihren ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen ab. „Deine Henkersmahlzeit steht an. Meiner persönlichen Meinung nach ist es ein zutiefst überflüssiges Privileg", sprach sie im höflichen Plauderton. „Auch deine Opfer hatten schließlich keine Gelegenheit für einen letzten Bissen, nicht wahr?" Als Annie daraufhin nur schwieg, wandte sich Schultz an Marlo. Sie streckte die Hand aus. „Gefreiter Freudenberg? Öffnen Sie bitte die Zelle."

„Jawohl." Marlo tat, wie geheißen. Er trat vor und schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Dann stutzte er, als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen. Schultz entging das Stocken nicht, und sie blickte schräg zu ihm. Marlo drehte den Schlüssel hastig, als er dies bemerkte. Da war kein Klicken, kein Zurückschnellen des Riegels. Die Tür war schließlich von vornherein unverschlossen gewesen.

Schultz zog den gleichen Schluss. „Hoh", machte sie gedehnt, und es lag etwas Lauerndes in ihrer Stimme. „Freudenberg? Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen müsste?"

„Nein, Frau Hauptmann", antwortete Marlo sogleich. Er war etwas zu fix darin, und sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Er schien förmlich unter dem Blick der Offizierin zu schmelzen.

„Wir reden später darüber", befand Schultz gemächlich. Sie öffnete die Tür und nickte Hitch zu, die den Servierwagen in die Zelle hinein schob. Schultz schritt selbst hinterher, postierte sich gegenüber von Annie und lehnte den Rücken gegen die Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Annie verfolgte mit mäßigem Interesse, wie Hitch die Abdeckung von dem Teller nahm. Das Essen dampfte, der starke Duft von Bratkartoffeln und Röstfleisch strömte hervor. Ihr Magen reagierte fast augenblick mit einem Grummeln, das – da war sich Annie sicher – selbst noch von Schultz gehört worden war. Doch sie würde das Essen nicht anrühren. In ihrer kurzen Zeit bei der Militärpolizei hatte sie lediglich ein einziges Mal erlebt, wie einem zum Tode Verurteilten die Henkersmahlzeit gemacht worden war. Das Essen war durch ein Spalier von Soldaten geschoben worden, und mindestens ein Dutzend Mal hatte man darauf gespuckt.

Schultz bemerkte die Untätigkeit. „Die Henkersmahlzeit", sprach sie in gemessenem Tonfall, „ist eine uralte Tradition. Sie anzunehmen, bedeutet, seinem Vollstrecker zu vergeben, wenn er in Kürze seine Pflicht zu tun hat. Ist dir dieser tiefere Sinn bewusst?"

„Ja." Annie lag auf der Zunge, dass sie sich ihre Henkersmahlzeit schon vor geraumer Zeit ausgesucht hatte. Und was auf diesem Teller lag, war gewiss nicht das Letzte, das sie genießen würde. Doch dies behielt sie für sich. „Ich hege auch keinen Groll gegen irgendwen. Ich habe einfach keinen Appetit."

„So?" Nun schwang etwas wie Aufregung in Schultz´ Stimme mit. Sie löste sich von der Wand. „Keinen Appetit hat die feine Dame, die zusammen mit ihren Freunden vor fünf Jahren eine Hungersnot ausgelöst hat?" Ihr Blick flatterte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zur Seite, zu den beiden Gefreiten, ehe er sich wieder auf die Gefangene fokussierte. „Bist du noch satt von den Menschen, die du verschlungen hast, Titan?"

Annie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Schultz nur deswegen so sprach, weil sie – ganz richtig – vermutete, dass Marlo oder Hitch allzu nett mit ihr umgingen. Es musste aufgefallen sein, dass die beiden sich in den letzten Tagen derartig oft zum Wachdienst eingetragen hatten.

Sie schwieg, wie üblich.

Schultz schwieg nicht. „Ach nein, du frisst keine Menschen, hörte ich. Da stehst du drüber. Du hast andere Methoden. Meistens zerquetschst du sie, nicht wahr? So jedenfalls tatest du es auf der 57. Expedition, hörte ich. Es gibt viele Augenzeugen dafür." Sie hielt inne und wartete. Wartete auf eine Antwort, doch natürlich kam keine. Also sprach sie weiter, unverdrossen. „Für die Tode der Truppe, die speziell Eren Jäger beschützen sollte, gibt es allerdings keine Augenzeugen. Man fand nur die Leichen, zermalmt. Bis auf zwei. Einer davon wurde der Kopf halb abgetrennt." Sie hob die Hand, fuhr damit über ihren Nacken und zeichnete damit die Wunde nach. „Erinnerst du dich an diese Leiche, an diesen Mann?"

„Ja."

Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Mord. Als dieser erste Leibwächter Erens sie vermutlich mit jemandem verwechselt hatte und die Distanz viel zu knapp hatte werden lassen, da hatte sie kurzentschlossen mit den Doppelschwertern angegriffen. Und sie hatte auf den Nacken gezielt. Ganz von selbst war das passiert, und es hatte sich natürlich angefühlt. Mit den Doppelschwertern zu kämpfen hatte Annie nicht daheim gelernt, wo das Militär auf Klingenwaffen keinen Wert mehr legte. In Marley trugen allerhöchstens noch die Offiziere ihre Degen, der Tradition zuliebe, und übten sich zum Zeitvertreib im Fechten. Nein, sie hatte es hier gelernt. Niemand anders als die Titanenjäger von Paradis lehrten den Kampf mit den Doppelklingen. Und sie zielten auf den Nacken.

Die Augen der Polizistin schienen in Brand zu stehen. Ihre Stimme jedoch war leise, nüchtern, traurig. „Du hast meinen Bruder wie einen verfluchten Titan gemeuchelt."

Annie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Schultz wartete diesmal länger, viel länger als vorher. „Wahrscheinlich ist es kleinlich von mir, geradezu egoistisch, allein wegen Günther zornig auf dich zu sein. Doch ich bin es, und … ich bin auch zornig auf mich selbst." Die Polizistin atmete tief durch, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Wir sind gleichaltrig gewesen, weißt du? Wir waren in der gleichen Ausbildungseinheit. Und hätte ich meinem Bruder nicht den zehnten Platz unter den Besten abgejagt, wäre er vermutlich zur Militärpolizei gegangen. Dort wäre er sicher vor dir gewesen." Ihr Blick war längst glasig geworden, entrückt. Gedanklich weilte sie anderswo. „Haben wir ihn also beide getötet? Das geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Haben wir?"

Annie schaute die Frau nicht an, während sie antwortete, sondern senkte den Blick zu Boden. „Ich war es allein."

Schweigen. Drückend. Marlo und Hitch standen betreten und unsicher auf dem Flur vor der Zelle. Sie konnten mit der Offizierin, die sich offensichtlich ziemlich gehen ließ, nicht viel anfangen.

„Hm", machte Schultz nachdenklich, als lausche sie in sich selbst hinein. Sie legte die Hand auf die linke Brust, als tastete sie nach dem Schlag ihres Herzens. „Ich spüre nichts. Keine Erleichterung. Sehr schade." Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, wie lauschend. Sie konnte nichts hören, natürlich nicht, doch sie tat, als höre sie trotz der dicken Wände und der unterirdischen Lage. „Draußen feiern die Menschen, weißt du? Sie freuen sich auf deine Hinrichtung. Sie trinken auf deinen baldigen Tod. Aus der Hauptstadt ist, nur für diesen Anlass, eine Wagenladung Freigetränke geschickt worden. Und … auch ich trinke darauf."

Annies Kopf fuhr hoch. Hatte sie den Becher nicht bemerkt? Sie hatte den Becher nicht bemerkt, den Schultz nun hob. Hatte die Polizistin ihn schon die ganze Zeit über in der anderen Hand gehalten? Annies Nasenflügel bebten. Süß. Über den Geruch von Kartoffeln und Fleisch hinweg fiel ihr der Duft erst jetzt auf. So süß. So unwiderstehlich, unverwechselbar süß. Ihre Nackenhärchen standen schlagartig zu Berge.

In diesem Moment war es menschlich. Es war menschlich, zu erstarren. Annie erstarrte, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Schultz missdeutete den Blick des Grauens.

„Ist es dir nun klar geworden", fragte sie, über den Becher hinweg. „Ist dir klar geworden, was für eine Verräterin du bist? Was du angerichtet hast? Dass dir niemand zu Hilfe kommen wird?"

Statt zu antworten, sprang Annie auf und schlug nach dem Becher. Zumindest wollte sie. Doch Schultz war schneller. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Annie aus dem Sitzen hochkommen musste, oder Schultz war vor genau solch einer Aktion auf der Hut gewesen. Oder sie war einfach besser. Vielleicht war es auch alles zusammen. Schultz´ Ellenbogenstoß traf Annie am linken Jochbein, und ihr Kopf fuhr zur Seite. Blut sprühte aus ihrem Mund. Sie prellte hart auf die Pritsche zurück, knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.

Schultz fluchte, während sie zurück trat. „Es ist noch Leben in dir, das will ich dir lassen."

Annie schüttelte sich, blinzelte und keuchte, während blutrote Fäden über ihre Unterlippe liefen. „Du verstehst nicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht? Aber ich trinke auf dich!", fuhr Schultz nun hoch. Sie stürzte den Inhalt des Bechers in einem einzigen Zug herunter. So hastig, dass Flüssigkeit links und rechts von ihren Mundwinkeln floss, auf ihre Uniform-Jacke tropfte.

Annies Hand, halb gehoben, fiel schlaff herab. „Du tust mir leid", wisperte sie, „Du tust mir leid. Du bist tot."

Schultz verharrte noch einen Moment lang, von dem bedauernden Tonfall mehr als verwirrt. Doch sie tarnte diese Konfusion, indem sie Empörung vorschützte. Sie warf den leeren Becher in die Ecke, wo er in Scherben ging, und marschierte steifen Schrittes aus der Zelle.

Da war ein Grollen. Dumpf war der Ton geworden, als er durch Erde und Stein gewandert war. Es klang nach dem Donner, der einem fallenden Blitz folgt.

Annie erstarrte. Alles erstarrte. „Sie sind da", flüsterte sie.

„Wer", fragte Schultz ebenso leise, plötzlich atemlos, „ist da? Deine Freunde?"

„Nein." Annies blaue Augen richteten sich fest auf die haselbraunen von Schultz. „Meine Feinde. Dies hier ist immer noch die 58. Expedition."

Und Schultz erbleichte, mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Tonscherben in der Ecke. Ihr mussten die seltsamen Anweisungen Erwin Smiths durch den Kopf gehen, welche ein jeder Soldat vor Beginn der Expedition erhalten hatte.

Mit plötzlich fahrigen Bewegungen wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum, als im Treppenhaus Rufe laut wurden. Gedämpfte Befehle wurden gebrüllt.

„Stellung halten." Schultz wandte sich mit gepresster an Hitch und Marlo. „Ihr bleibt hier!" Sie warf die Tür ins Schloss, doch riegelte nicht ab. Stattdessen warf sie Annie einen letzten, gehetzten Blick zu. Dann stürzte sie den Flur hinunter und ins Treppenhaus.

Hitchs Stimme war dünn. „Was … was ist los?"

Dann kam der Schrei des Tier-Titanen, markerschütternd. Annie hörte ihn kaum, doch spürte ihn umso mehr, als ein Flattern in der Magengrube. Bei der bloßen Erinnerung an Ragako wurde ihr übel, speiübel.

Jenseits des Zellentraktes gab es einen heftigen Schlag, als wäre eine Bombe hochgegangen. Eine Erschütterung bebte durch Decke und Wände, schwere Steine stürzten herab. Annies Blick fiel auf die gegenüberliegende Wand ihrer Zelle, die sich verformte, sich neigte. Erst hielt sie es für eine Täuschung des Lichtes, doch dann warf sie sich von der Pritsche und rollte darunter. Die Wand stürzte herab, und als die schweren Steine das Holz trafen, rissen sie die Pritsche von der Wand. Sie stellte sich auf wie die schräge Seite eines Dreiecks und schirmte Annie halbwegs gegen die Trümmer ab.

Ihr war, als kippe man eine Schubkarre voller Schutt über ihr aus, eine Schubkarre der 15-Meter-Klasse. In ihren Ohren hallte das Scheppern noch weiter, ihre Augen und Nase waren voller Staub. Sie schmeckte Stein auf der Zunge, und Eisen. Die Pritsche hielt.

Annie hatte das Gefühl, sehr lang völlig still gelegen zu haben, bis das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf nachließ. Der Staub brannte widerlich. Sie versuchte, ihn aus ihren Augen zu reiben. Kam mit den Händen nicht bis hoch zum Gesicht.

 _Die Ketten_ , dachte sie. _Die verdammten Ketten hängen irgendwo fest._ Was also jetzt? Konnte sie sich hier herausgraben? Wie wild sah es jenseits dieses Holzbretts aus, das sie abgeschirmt hatte? Schloss es sie vielleicht wie einer Blase ein, und ringsum war nur Stein? Sie versuchte, mit den Beinen zu drücken. Fragte sich, ob es überhaupt die richtige Richtung war. Vielleicht drückte sie die Kniescheiben gerade bloß gegen die Steinwand, die zuvor hinter ihr gewesen war? Hatte sie sich beim Deckungsuchen herumgerollt? Nein, das war Holz. Da war ein Splitter. Mehr als einer. Gab das Ding nach?

Überraschend klar nahm sie eine Stimme wahr. Marlo rief etwas. Sie erfasste es erst, als er es wiederholte. „Hitch!"

Annie rollte sich auf den Bauch, warf sich hoch. Die dummen Ketten hatte sie sich irgendwie um die Beine gewickelt – sie schlug wieder hin, raffte sich erneut auf. Sie kniete erst, stieß mit Kopf und Schultern gegen das Brett. Dann kam sie auf ein Bein hoch und schob. Steine rollten knarzend übereinander. Es waren erstaunlich wenig Steine! Sie kam frei, hedderte mit den Ketten herum und fluchte. Licht? Es gab Licht hier, es kam vom Gang her. Eine Fackel, die von ihrer Wandhalterung herabgeschlagen worden war. Der Schein war seltsam, und sie verstand, warum, als sie genauer hinschaute. Die Zellentür war verbogen worden von der Decke, die sich herabgesenkt hatte.

„Hitch? Lebst du?", fragte Marlo. Halb hoffend, halb panisch werdend.

Annie kam in Bewegung, wurde sofort von den Ketten gebremst. Sie blickte herab auf die Schellen und daran entlang. Die Kettenglieder verschwanden unter dem Haufen von Steinen, der inzwischen ihre Zelle füllte. Sie setzte den Fuß auf den Teil der Kette, der noch zu sehen war. Dann riss sie den Arm hoch. Riss ihn nochmal hoch. Riss nochmal hoch. Riss hoch!

Riss sich den Daumen ab und quälte die Hand durch die Schelle hindurch, dampfend und gefleddert. Schrie dabei auf. Für die zweite Hand biss sie daher vorher in den Ärmel des nun freien Arms. Handknöchelchen knackten. Brachen.

Frei. Annie stürzte zur Zellentür und quetschte sich durch die Gitterstäbe, die dank des Einsturzes nun ein paar klaffende Löcher bildeten. Sie rollte auf den Gang hinaus, kam hoch und fuhr nach rechts herum. Marlo schreckte vor ihr zurück. Ob es war, weil sie eine verurteilte Massenmörderin war, oder weil sie einfach einen buchstäblich abgerissenen Anblick bot, konnte sie nicht sagen. Es war ihr auch egal.

„Wo!", fuhr sie ihn an. Er blinzelte verwirrt. „Wo ist sie!"

Marlo deutete auf einen der größeren Steinhaufen, der den Korridor füllte. „Hier ..."

„Grab", knurrte sie und hastete heran. „Grab, du Trottel!" Wegen ihrer verkrüppelten Hände musste sie es zunächst mit den Füßen beginnen. Sie trat Steine zur Seite, während ihre gequälten Hände sich abmühten, die angerichteten Verletzungen zu richten. Marlo half, nach einem Moment des Zögerns. Sie hielten inne, als ein schwaches Stöhnen zu hören war, und arbeiteten dann umso heftiger. Annie scharrte mit den daumenlosen Händen und kam sich dabei vor wie ein buddelnder Hund.

Schließlich legten sie Hitchs Kopf und Oberkörper frei: Ihr linker Arm stand in bizarrem Winkel ab, und sie blutete heftig aus einer Wunde an der Stirn. Marlo keuchte und befühlte ihren Kopf.

„Glück gehabt", murmelte er, „Ihr Schädel ist nicht gebrochen. Da bin ich sicher." Es klang nicht allzu ermutigend.

Flatternd öffneten sich Hitchs Lider. „Wa", machte sie. „Wa …?"

Sie fassten beide zu, zogen sie unter dem Schutt hervor. Auch ein Bein war gebrochen, am Unterschenkel. Während sie dies taten, schien Hitch nur sekundenkurz zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Sie schrie auf und dämmerte sofort wieder weg, aus Schock am Schmerz vermutlich.

„Wir müssen hier raus", sagte Marlo. „Wir brauchen einen Arzt. Wir - ..." Er stockte. Blickte auf und den Korridor entlang.

Annie schaute erst verwundert zu ihm, dann folgte ihr Blick dem Seinen, in das Schummerlicht.

Auge. Ein großes, gläsern funkelndes, haselbraunes Auge erwiderte die Blicke. Es blinzelte erst träge, dann lebhafter. Wie geweckt von der Aufmerksamkeit. Schutt hob sich wie eine Flüssigkeit, als der Titan sich zu regen begann und eine Hand von der Seite her in den Korridor schob. Die Finger waren klauenartig verkrampft. Sie arbeiteten sich mit klackenden Fingernägeln heran.

„Marlo", sagte Annie, „Wie tief sind wir unter der Erde?"

„Was?"

„In welchem Untergeschoss sind wir?"

„In … im Zweiten."

„Nur?" Sie hätte fast gelacht. Doch sie sagte nur: „Gut."

Er stürmte über die Mauer, als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein Bürgersteig. Jeder Schritt fiel tonnenschwer, doch der Stein hielt es aus. Unter seinen Füßen wurde eine Kanone zermalmt, in zerdrücktes Altmetall verwandelt. Menschen sprangen ihm aus dem Weg wie Heuschrecken, wurden zu beiden Seiten über die Ränder der Mauer gejagt. Manche fingen sich mit ihren Haken und retteten sich vor dem Absturz, manche nicht. Ein Soldat, der nicht schnell genug fort kam, wurde zertreten. Sein Schrei war schrill, kurz und endete abrupt.

Reiner zielte nicht. Doch er schonte auch nicht. Wer im Weg stand, musste weichen. Wer nicht wich, dem war nicht zu helfen. Große Ausweichschritte konnte sich der Gepanzerte nicht leisten. Wie sollte er, in dieser Höhe, auf diesem engen Pfad. Zudem stand er noch immer unter Beschuss: Mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit hatten die Garnisonssoldaten ihre Kanonen neu ausgerichtet. Sie schwenkten die Rohre so, dass die Flugbahnen ihrer Geschosse nun der Mauer folgten. Ihr Ziel war der Gepanzerte, der rasend schnell näher kam.

Kanonenrohre spuckten Feuer und Donner. Rauch quoll aus den Mündungen, und Kugeln schwirrten. Reiner spürte die Treffer wie Hammerschläge. Er hatte die linke Schulter nach vorn gezogen, die Luft angehalten und die Zähne zusammengebissen. Granaten zogen hageldicht über ihn hinweg, schickten Wucht und Schmerz durch den Titanenkörper.

Reiner kannte es nicht anders. Er wollte es auch nicht anders. Dies Alles hatte er verdient. Dann erreichte er die Kanonen, beugte sich leicht vor. Er griff hinunter und packte eine Kanone am Rohr, riss sie aus der Verankerung. Er schlug damit um sich, säuberte die Mauerkrone von Geschützen und Menschen. Bei jedem Schritt tat er einen Schlag, bei jedem Schlag tat er einen Schritt. Nach links und rechts regnete es zerstörte Kanonen und Menschen, lebende wie zerschmetterte.

Wer nicht wich, dem war nicht zu helfen. So wurde der Weg frei. Reiner stürmte weiter.

Dann kam der Schrei. Zekes Brüllen schien Reiner förmlich nachzujagen, und er blickte auf Stohess herab. Nicht langsamer werdend, aber doch hinschauend. Dort unten, da rollte der Schrei förmlich über die Stadt hinweg wie eine Welle, die über einen Strand spülte. Hier und dort brach sich diese Welle in einem Blitzschlag, wamm immer sich ein unglückseliger Bürger, vom Ruf getroffen, in einen Titanen verwandelte und selbst aufbrüllte, ringsum Wände und Dächer einreißend. Das Titanenbrüllen schien sich selbst immer weiter fortzupflanzen, wie ein Brand um sich zu greifen.

Reiner lief, und unter ihm begann Stohess, zu brennen.

Er lief und lief, ungehindert. Ein einzelner Soldat schwirrte ihm nach, musste irgendwann einen Haken im gehärteten Rücken des Gepanzerten versenkt haben. Wie lang zog er diesen Kerl schon mit sich, fragte sich Reiner. Er hörte das Aufprallen von Klingen, das Kreischen von brechendem Stahl. Ein Schlag auf den Nacken. Reiner hörte den Mann fluchen, dicht an seinem linken Ohr. Saß der Kerl auf seiner Schulter?

Reiner ließ ihn sitzen. Ließ ihn mit den Stümpfen seiner Schwerter auf die Schulterpanzerung und die wulstige Halsberge einschlagen und Verwünschungen keuchen. Der Soldat würde abspringen. Sehr bald sogar, denn Reiner plante selbst, abzuspringen.

Tief unten, in der Stadt, erspähte Reiner einen vertrauten Titan. Annie kroch aus dem Dach eines kompakten, festungsartigen Gebäudes hervor. Reiner widerstand dem Bedürfnis, gleich hier und jetzt abzuspringen und auf sie zuzuhalten. Seine Aufgabe lag woanders.

Der ungewollte Begleiter auf seiner Schulter knurrte und hämmerte, japste und kratzte und fluchte. Er warf eine abgebrochene Klinge auf Reiners Gesicht, die harmlos am Nasenrücken abprallte. Und dann schrie er auf, denn Reiner brach scharf nach rechts aus. Der Gepanzerte war weit gerannt, über die gesamte Gerade der Mauer bis hin zu der Stelle, an der die Stohess-Mauer auf die echte Sina traf. Reiner legte Kraft in seine Schritte, steinsplitternde Kraft. Er rannte, rannte, rannte – und sprang, erneut nach rechts. Tat einen Satz in die leere Luft hinein. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, und der Mann auf seiner Schulter schrie gellend wie ein Mädchen, und er stürzte, und der Soldat ließ los, vielleicht hatte ihn auch der Fallwind weggerissen. Er verschwand nach oben, ein totes Blatt in einer Sturmböe.

Der Gepanzerte schlug auf, hart, direkt vor dem Tor. Dem geschlossenen Tor. Warum war das Ding zu, das fragte sich Reiner, nachdem das grelle Pfeifen in seinen Ohren abgeklungen war. In seinen echten Ohren. Er schmeckte Blut, spürte gebrochene Zähne. Fühlte sich miserabel, durch und durch. Musste sich zusammenreißen.

Der Titan war bei der Landung tief in die Knie gegangen. Nun erhob er sich wieder, taumelnd und strauchelnd. Er stützte sich am Tor ab. _Nur ganz kurz_ , dachte Reiner bei sich. _Gleich geht es weiter._ Damals in Shiganshina war er schon einmal eine Mauer hinabgestiegen. Doch da hatte er sich zumindest gebremst, und er war leichter gewesen, ein wenig zumindest. Er war jünger gewesen, unwissender gewesen. _Trotzdem tue ich noch immer das Gleiche._

Grimmiger Trotz flackerte hoch, wurde jedoch rasch wieder abgelöscht. An die Mission musste er denken, an Zuhause und seine Familie. Er wandte sich dem Tor zu.

Rundherum hatten sich Menschen versammelt. Bürger waren auf der Flucht vor den Titanen, die so plötzlich in ihrer schönen Stadt erschienen waren, und sie waren panisch auseinander gestoben, als der Gepanzerte vom Himmel gefallen war. Nun starrten sie ihn an, großäugig und offenen Mundes.

„Ein Titan!" - „Wo kam der her!" - „Öffnet er das Tor?" - „Gehört der auch zu uns?"

Reiner schnaubte. Der Gepanzerte entließ zischend und fauchend Dampf aus seinem Mund. _Sag mir nicht, das verfluchte Tor wird sowieso nicht geöffnet._ Er stemmte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, breitete die Arme aus. Und ließ Titanenstein aus seinem Körper strömen, mit der Konsistenz von Bienenwachs. Es suppte aus seinen Armen und Beinen und dem Rücken, überzog das Tor und die Mauer rundherum mit einer dicken Schicht und wurde zu Kristall.

Mit einer gehörigen Kraftanstrengung wollte Reiner sich losreißen. Er ruckte, spürte den zähen Widerstand und das Ziehen an den Schuppen, die seinen Rücken und die Arme und Beine bedeckten. Er sprengte sie ab, ließ sie zurück wie eine Schlange ihre alte Haut. Weniger Fläche, die festgebacken war in dem frisch geschaffenen Propfen aus Titanenstein. Mehr Spiel, mehr Kraft – und beim dritten Rucken kam er frei. Als der Gepanzerte schließlich vorwärts stolperte, hinterließ er das Tor, welches nach Sina hineinführte, versiegelt. Keine Kette würde es nun mehr hochziehen können.

Reiner warf dem geschaffenen Werk einen Schulterblick zu. _Auftrag erfüllt_ , dachte er bei sich. Innerlich schnaufte er vor Anstrengung. Sein Titan dampfte heftig, und er arbeitete daran, seine Rüstung wieder zu schließen. Die mattgoldene Plattenpanzerung bildete sich bereits wieder, zunächst dünn und zart. Knisternd und knackend härtete sie aus. _Und nun, auf zum nächsten Teil_ , dachte Reiner. In dem gleichen Maße, in dem seine Rüstung sich stählte, stählte er seine Entschlossenheit. Er würde diese Sache durchstehen, durchziehen. Dabei merkte er erst jetzt, dass die zahlreichen Bürger, die eben noch durch das Tor hatten fliehen wollen, inzwischen den Platz geräumt hatten. Hatte sein Anblick und sein Tun sie endlich davon gejagt? Oder ...

Ein Blitz schlug ein, links von ihm. So schnell? Er fuhr herum. Erwartete den Wächter, den Angreifer. Eren.

Doch ihm gegenüber, auf einem Hausdach, hockte nur ein Kobold. Ein hässliches Biest, wie Reiner es schon so oft gesehen hatte, vor allem in seinen Albträumen.

Er war noch mit Starren beschäftigt, als ein Schuss krachte. Ein _Pling_ verriet den Treffer, direkt an seinem rechten Auge, doch harmlos prallte die Bleikugel an dem eisenharten Glaskörper ab. Der Gepanzerte wandte den Kopf nun in jene Richtung, aus der die Kugel gekommen war.

Der Hauptgefreite Levi, ebenfalls auf einem Dach stehend, warf die rauchende Muskete beiseite. „Selbst deine Augen", rief er ihm über die Straße hinweg zu, „sind also gepanzert, ja?" Blitzend zog er die Schwerter. „Ach, was solls."

Als die Glocken zum Groß-Alarm bimmelten, stürmte Erwin Smith bereits die Stufen des Turms empor. Nur Sekunden zuvor war ein Soldat von der Aussichtsplattform aus herab gerannt und hatte in den Raum hinein gebrüllt, der Koloss-Titan seie an der Mauer erschienen. Genau dieser Soldat eilte nun vor Erwin die Treppe hinauf. Er verlor seinen Kopf, als ein felsengroßes Geschoss durch die Wand platzte, von links ins Treppenhaus eindrang und nach rechts wieder verschwand, den Leichnam des Mannes dabei über das Geländer und in die Tiefe schleudernd. Ein weiterer Treffer schlug ganz oben ein, brachte das Glockenspiel mit einem letzten Krachen zum Verstummen. Die zerstörten Bronzeglocken stürzten durch die hölzerne Decke und rissen Teile der Treppe mit sich, während sie dem Fall des Kopflosen folgten. Der Turm erbebte und kränkte, taumelnd wie ein Boxer, der einen unerwarteten Kinnhaken eingesteckt hatte.

Erwin wäre um ein Haar gestürzt, konnte sich gerade noch am Geländer fangen. Hinter ihm fluchten die Mitglieder seines Offiziers-Stabes, die sich ebenfalls an das Geländer hängten oder sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drängten, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Hanji wand sich hektisch an Erwin vorbei.

„Mit Verlaub, Kommandant!", faselte sie dabei in vollendeter Höflichkeit. „Wir müssen – _Heilige Scheiße!_ " Sie war an dem soeben geschaffenen Loch stehen geblieben und starrte hinaus. Erwin trat rasch hinzu und schaute hin.

Im Osten, noch ganz am Rande der Stadt, waren Titanen aufmarschiert, riesige Exemplare. Sie ragten so hoch auf, dass sie wohl selbst Mauer Sina überblicken könnten, wenn sich zwei von ihnen aufeinander stellen würden. Sie bildeten eine langgezogene Reihe vor den Häusern, deren Dächer ihnen gerade bis zu den Bäuchen gingen. Und zwischen diesen Häusern wimmelten kleinere Titanen umher, auf der Jagd nach Menschen. Glücklich wie Kinder eilten sie umher, immer weiter stadteinwärts kommend.

Dann kam der Schrei, die Hölle heraufbeschwörend. Das Brüllen des Tier-Titanen hallte über die Stadt. Vor den schreckgeweiteten Augen der Kundschafter erschienen weitere Monster ganz unvermittelt. Sie schienen wie Pilze aus dem Boden zu schießen. Erwin brauchte einen Moment des Nachdenkens, um zu begreifen, wie sich der Feind so rasch hatte verteilen können.

 _Was sie in Ragako und Silberfurt taten_ , dachte er, _haben sie also auch hier geschafft._

„Titanen im Osten", murmelte er, während er sich zu dem anderen Loch umdrehte. Auch dort spähte er hinaus. „Titanen im Westen."

 _Vor uns der Abgrund, hinter uns die Wölfe._

Erwin Smith hatte seit jeher daran gelitten, zu viel Fantasie zu haben. Nein, er hatte sich die Situation nicht genau so ausgemalt, doch es war ähnlich genug. Elena Schultz hatte gesagt, sie wären schon bereit, wenn die Titanen kommen würden, noch von dem Erfolg der Expedition begeistert gewesen. Nile Dowk hatte Erwin nur zum Heben der Moral gratuliert. Selbst Generalissimo Zackly hatte ihn zu beschwichtigen versucht. _Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand, Erwin._

Nun saß der Teufel auf der Wand. Und Erwin musste hoffen, dass seine Vorbereitungen ausreichen würden, diese Lage zu meistern.

Ein unheilvolles Knarren und Grollen war für mehrere Sekunden der einzige Laut, der im Treppenhaus zu hören war.

„Der Turm", sagte Hanji plötzlich. „Der Turm!", rief sie lauter. „Der Turm stürzt ein!"

Erwin wurde aufgerüttelt. „Dann raus hier!" Er trug, wie jeder andere auch, seine Manöverausrüstung. Seine Offiziere, über zwei Dutzend Mann, warfen sich mit ihm durch das Einschlagsloch hinaus. Sie schwirrten durch die Luft, und Erwin wählte ein nahes Flachdach als neuen Sammelpunkt aus. Er schoss Haken ab, und seine Leute taten das Gleiche. Hinter ihnen stürzte der Turm ein, fiel mit donnerndem Krachen in sich zusammen. Staub wallte auf, in einer dichten Wolke, die den Kundschaftern förmlich zu folgen schien. Als wolle sie die Flieger einholen, einfangen, ehe sie sich dann doch wieder zur Erde senkte. Erwin und sein Offiziers-Stab landeten nicht weit von einer weiteren Gruppe von Kundschaftern entfernt, die am anderen Ende des Flachdaches auf den Maria-Platz hinunter starrte.

Erwin fuhr herum, nach Osten blickend. „Abteilungsleiter Dirk!", rief er, nun ganz Kommandant und Befehlshaber, „Rufen Sie ihre Leute zusammen! Diese Riesendinger dort drüben!" Er zeigte auf die Titanen der 30 Meter-Klasse, die noch immer seltsam passiv am Rande der Stadt eine unheilvolle Ehrenwache hielten. „Ich erteile Ihnen die Aufgabe, sich diesen Titanen in den Weg zu stellen! Was immer sie tun, halten Sie sie auf!"

Dirk starrte einen halben Herzschlag lang hin, dann salutierte er. „Jawohl, Kommandant!"

„Tötet sie, selbst wenn es das Letzte ist, was ihr tut!"

„Jawohl!" Der Abteilungsleiter sprang ab, warf die Zugleinen aus und schoss die Straße hinunter, um seine Trupps zu versammeln.

„Der Rest", rief Erwin, während er eine Signalpistole zog, „bekämpft die Kleinen, wo auch immer sie auftauchen! Los!" Er schoss die Rauchgranate in die Luft. Die Kapsel zog eine rote Säule zum blauen Himmel hinauf.

 _Titanen gesichtet. Bekämpfen._


	19. Chapter 19

_Nur_ , hatte sie gesagt. _Gut_ , hatte sie gesagt. Doch zwei Untergeschosse sagten natürlich gar nichts aus über die Stockwerke, die sich oberirdisch aufstapeln mochten.

Annie half Marlo, Hitch außer Reichweite der Klauenhand zu ziehen, die im Korridor nach ihnen tastete. Fingernägel klackerten und kratzten über den blanken Boden und die von der Decke gefallenen Steine.

„Gib sie mir!", befahl Annie und streckte die Arme aus, „Los!"

„Dir?!", rief Marlo aus. Die Frage war grell vor Panik. „Warum? Was hast du vor?"

Annies rechte Braue wanderte in die Höhe. „Ich hole uns hier heraus. Nun gib sie her!"

Um sie herum knarrte das Gemäuer; jener Mensch, der direkt im Treppenhaus zum Titan geworden war und dort wohl höchst verdreht herumlag, bewegte sich. Er versuchte, sich durch Winden und Verrenken weiter in den Zellentrakt hinein zu schieben.

Marlo zögerte. Starrte auf die Titanenhand und von dort zur Decke, auf Hitch und dann zu Annie. Von dort aus wieder zu der Hand. Als Annie erneut auf ihn zukam, ungeduldig nun, wich er nicht zurück.

„Ist gut … ist ja gut, ich mach ja!"

„Zeit wird's."

Annie nahm Hitchs gesunden Arm und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. „Stell sie aufrecht", knurrte sie, als Marlo ihr Hitchs Beine aufdrängen wollte und verwirrt feststellte, dass sie abwehrte.

„Aber ihr Bein!"

„Es hilft nichts! Sie muss stehen! Winkel das verletzte Bein halt an." Sie drückte Hitch eng an sich und hoffte, dass es so gehen würde. Ihre Stubenkameradin atmete flach und hastig, und Blut floß aus der Kopfwunde, über ihre Stirn und das rechte Auge. Karmesinrot. Glänzend. Sie war schlaff wie eine Lumpenpuppe, die bei Nahkampfübungen als Ziel eingesetzt wurde. Annie suchte Halt an der Hüfte. Als sie glaubte, Hitch fest im Griff zu haben, packte sie Marlo an der Schulter.

„Und jetzt du auch. Los! Halt dich fest!"

Er wurde rot im Gesicht. So rot, dass man es sogar im schwach beleuchteten Korridor sehen konnte. Sie zog ihn so entschlossen heran, dass er ihr eine Kopfnuss gab.

„Au!"

„Trottel. Halt mich jetzt!"

Er tat wie geheißen, fuchtelte irgendwo an ihrem unteren Rücken herum. Sie legte ihm den Arm um den Hals und zog. Um mit den Zähnen ihre Hand zu erreichen.

 _Es wird klappen_. Sie hatte schon einmal gesehen, wie so etwas geklappt hatte. Damals war die Lage ein bisschen anders gewesen, und sie würde auch nicht bloß ein halbes Ding erschaffen, doch wen sollte das schon kümmern. Wen konnte das kümmern! Kratzen, Scharren. Ein Fingernagel, groß wie ein Ritterschild, bohrte sich in ihren Rücken.

Sie biss zu. _Raus hier._ Der Blitz fauchte grell und gelb aus ihr hervor, und dann wurde es heiß. Ein schriller Schrei gellte dicht an ihrem rechten Ohr. Ein Schrei, der in die Länge ging und plötzlich von innen kam, von _innerhalb_ ihres Kopfes. Das Gemäuer ringsum schien zu schrumpfen, sich eng um sie zu legen wie die Schlinge eines Henkers. Stein war überall, presste sie zusammen, doch sie presste auch, und das Gebäude hielt gegen, doch es war schon geschwächt. Es knarrte protestierend, dann krachte es wie vor Schmerzen schreiend. Der Weibliche Titan stemmte sich aufwärts. Drängte mit angezogenen Armen und Beinen, mit gekrümmtem Rücken. Wollte einfach nur _Platz!_

Eine hautlose Riesenhand platzte aus dem obersten Stockwerk des Gefängnisses. Sie tastete wild umher, packte die Zinnen am Rand und krallte sich hinein. Dann zog sich der Titan in die Höhe und ans Licht.

Annie blinzelte im Sonnenschein eines frühen Nachmittags. Sie hustete und kraxelte, zwängte sich bis zur Brust aus dem Loch heraus und erschlaffte zunächst. Um sie herum tobte bereits das Chaos. Rauch blähte sich in fetten, grauen Schwaden über Dächern, aus denen bereits Flammen schlugen, oder strebte in pfeilgeraden Säulen zum Himmel, rot wie Zinnober, oder Blut. In den Straßen tollten Titanen herum wie spielende Kinder. Weiter hinten, nahe an der Mauer, stand eine ganze Reihe von noch höher aufragenden Gestalten, diszipliniert und stumm. Und oben auf der Mauer, da hockte ein Affe. Annie bildete sich ein, seinen Blick zu spüren.

Was sie wirklich spürte, waren schwache, zarte Bewegungen in ihrem Nacken. Wirklich, _in_ ihrem Nacken! Rasch langte sie hin, tastete nach der ganz speziellen Stelle und zwang ihren Nacken, sich zu öffnen – wie während der Experimente mit Abteilungsleiterin Hanji. Unter den Fingerspitzen spürte sie, wie sich das Fleisch teilte, und griff hinein. Zuerst bekam sie etwas zu packen, das sich heftig windete und wehrte – Marlo. Er schrie und kreischte wie ein Neugeborenes, und vor Panik übergab er sich, noch während er zwischen ihren Fingern hing.

Verdenken konnte Annie es ihm nicht. Sie ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten, wo er sofort zusammenbrach. Während Marlo noch schluchzend die Steine zu umarmen versuchte, fasste Annie nochmals in ihren Nacken. Diesmal war es Hitch. Sie barg sie in der linken Hand, als bestünde sie aus Glas.

Nach einigen Momenten raffte Marlo sich wieder auf. In sein Gesicht war ein Ausdruck tiefster Verstörtheit gemeißelt. Es war im hoch anzurechnen, dass er nicht an Ort und Stelle zusammenbrach. Als er den fürchterlichen Anblick bemerkte, der sich ihm vom Dach aus bot, wurde er sogar wieder klar genug, um etwas in Annies Richtung zu rufen. Seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Allerdings konnte sie sich vorstellen, worum es ging.

„ _Die Stadt wird angegriffen"_ , sagte siemit schwerer, grollender Stimme. _„Der Feind ist hier."_

Seiner Reaktion nach war diese Antwort passend. Er schluckte schwer. „We- wegen dir?"

„ _Auch."_

„Und was – Hey! Du verschwindest doch nicht etwa?!"

„ _Mal sehen. Willst du mit?"_ Sie zog sich vollständig aus dem Loch hervor und rutschte auf den Knieen in Richtung Rand. Unter ihrem Gewicht knarrte und knirschte das Gebäude. Sie fühlte sich viel zu sehr an die Eisfläche eines winterlichen Sees erinnert. Um hier herab zu kommen, würde sie vorsichtig klettern müssen. Andererseits, vielleicht sollte sie einfach den direktesten Weg nach unten nehmen. Mit Hitch in der Hand wäre das Kraxeln ohnehin kompliziert.

„Annie!" Marlo blaffte sie an, und ihr Kopf ruckte scharf zu ihm herum. Er schrak zusammen, als fürchtete er, sie wolle ihn fressen. „Was hast du mit Hitch vor?"

„ _Ich bringe sie dorthin, wo es sicher ist."_ Sie streckte die andere Hand in seine Richtung aus. _„Willst du nun mit ihr mit? Dann komm."_

Er zögerte, doch was blieb ihm anderes? Beim Wachdienst gehörten Manövergeräte nicht zur Uniform, erst recht nicht unten im Keller. Ohne Hilfe käme er nichtmals von diesem Gebäude herunter. Also ließ er sich hochnehmen und auf der Handfläche absetzen, auf der auch Hitch lag. Die Finger krümmten sich ein wenig, bildeten ein Dach über den Passagieren.

„ _Festhalten."_

„Wa- … Warum?"

„ _Weil ich springen werde."_

Plötzlich erweiterte sich das Loch, durch welches Annie soeben ans Tageslicht gekrochen war. Ein weiterer Titan kämpfte sich daraus hervor, mit Fingern wie Eispickel. Er zog sich ebenfalls hinauf aufs oberste Deck.

Annie erkannte ihn sofort. _Er ist ihr ähnlich._ Beklommenheit legte sich um ihr Herz wie ein Eisenband.

Der Titan, der Elena Schultz gewesen war, ragte rund zehn Meter hoch auf, und er konnte fast schon als schön bezeichnet werden. Er hatte keine überlangen Glieder, seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht zu einem wilden Lächeln entgleist oder durch sonst so übliche Abnormitäten entstellt. Nur seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Klauen, die Finger liefen in spitzen Krallen aus.

Annie bildete sich ein, in den haselbraunen Augen mehr zu sehen als die übliche Stumpfheit. Da war Ärger, glaubte sie, und Verwirrung. Oder?

Seit Ragako war es mit Titanen nicht mehr das Gleiche für sie. Es war nicht mehr simpel und einfach, seitdem Annie selbst im Leib eines geistlosen Titanen gesteckt hatte. Sie selbst war allerdings nicht geistlos gewesen. Weil sie eine Wandlerin war. Oder? Was, wenn nicht? An das Ritual der Vererbung erinnerte sich niemand, sie alle waren nur sehr kurz zu geistlosen Monstern geworden, ehe sie ihre jeweiligen Vorgänger gefressen hatten. Von Ymir abgesehen, natürlich. Und was Ymir zu sagen gehabt hatte, klang ebenfalls ganz und gar nicht danach, als verschwände der Mensch völlig.

Seit Utgard hatte Annie keinen einzigen Titan mehr getötet. In Hohrbruche hatte sie es nicht tun müssen. Nun aber gab es offenbar niemanden, der ihr diese Arbeit abnehmen konnte.

 _Beruhige dich_ , dachte sie, _Konzentriere dich. Werde zu Jemandem, der dies meistern kann._ Sie griff in sich und suchte. Suchte nach der Herzlosigkeit, die sie während der 57. Expedition durch den Wald der Riesenbäume begleitet hatte.

Marlos Schrei rüttelte sie auf – eine riesige Klaue rauschte heran und zog die Krallen durch ihr Gesicht. Sie wich strauchelnd zurück, brach dabei mit einem Bein ein und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ihr Gegner setzte bereits nach. Zuerst wollte sie sich mit der linken Hand abfangen – und entschied sich gerade noch rechtzeitig anders. Sie nahm den Fall hin, streckte die Linke in die Höhe und bewahrte Hitch und Marlo so davor, zerquetscht zu werden. Krachend schlug sie auf, und das Gebäude gab unter ihr nach. Ein großes Stück der Außenmauer brach ein. Polternd ging es abwärts. Mehrere Stockwerke tief. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, sich irgendwo festzuhalten, sondern kämpfte einfach nur um ein kontrolliertes Rutschen, welches schließlich auf dem Vorplatz des Gefängnisses endete.

Annies erster Blick galt ihrer linken Hand. Hitch lag nach wie vor in der Gnade der Bewusstlosigkeit. Marlo hatte die Arme fest um sie gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Einmal, da hatte Annie von Onkel Erik einen Trick gezeigt bekommen. Einen Trick mit rohen Eiern.

„Das Eine nimmst du in die Hand, so. Und das Andere schlägst du auf, _so!_ " Er hatte das zweite Ei mit der gleichen Faust aufgeschlagen, die das erste Ei umfasst hielt. Als er ihr die Hand anschließend hingehalten hatte, war sie außen voller Eigelb gewesen, doch das Ei _in_ der Hand war heil geblieben. „Gut, was?"

Sie hatte nicht wirklich verstanden, was so gut gewesen war. Bis sie es selbst probiert und dabei beide Eier zerbrochen hatte. Eine ganze Weile nach dieser Vorführung hatte es im Hause Leonhardt sehr viel Rührei gegeben.

 _Keine Zeit für Tagträume_ , ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie hörte Stimmen. Aus dem halb eingestürzten Gebäude retteten sich inzwischen Menschen: Da waren Polizisten mit und ohne Manövergerät, auch Männer und Frauen in Sträflingskleidung. Sie flüchteten auf den Vorplatz und machten einen großen Bogen um den Weiblichen Titan, der sich nun aufraffte.

Ungelenk kam Annie auf die Füße. _Immerhin unten._ Als sie aufblickte, sah sie den Titan, der Schultz gewesen war. Er stürmte einfach die Trümmer hinunter und auf sie zu. Die Polizisten und Sträflinge zwischen ihnen wichen panisch nach rechts und links aus – sie blieben unbeachtet. Annie glitt einen halben Schritt zurück, brachte die rechte Seite nach vorn und deckte damit die Linke. Die linke Hand, in der etwas lag, das sie wie ein rohes Ei behandeln musste.

Der Titan war kleiner, seine Arme waren kürzer. Er sprang ab, mit Schwung! Und dieser Schwung trieb ihn in den Ellenbogen, den Annie anwinkelte und in sein Gesicht keilte. Mit dem Brechen von Knochen stürzte er zu Boden. Annie setzte den Fuß auf seine Brust und hielt ihn unten.

Obwohl sie es letztlich geschafft hatte, das dumme Ei _nicht_ zu zerbrechen, würde sie mit der linken Hand nicht zuschlagen. Einhändig ging es auch. Die Linke schützte sonst schließlich auch ihren Nacken. Nun schützte sie eben etwas anderes.

Der Titan kämpfte unter ihrem Fuß. Er windete sich, umklammerte ihren Unterschenkel und zischte zu ihr hinauf. War er so fokussiert auf sie wegen des Menschen, der er vorhin noch gewesen war? Annie war sich in diesem Punkt inzwischen sicher. Abnormale Titanen waren keine zufällig entstandenen Kreaturen. Überbleibsel des menschlichen Willens trieben sie an. Manche mehr, manche weniger. Schultz gehörte zu den stärkeren Geistern.

 _War ich eigentlich abnormal_ , wanderten ihre Gedanken weiter, _während ich geistlos war?_

Haken, die in ihre Schultern bissen. Jene Militärpolizisten, die sich noch mit einem Manövergerät ausgerüstet hatten, schwangen sich in die Luft.

„Den Nacken!", hörte sie einen Mann brüllen, dessen Stimme sich dabei fast überschlug, „Zielt auf den Nacken!"

Ein Kundschafter hätte sich für dieses Kommando den Atem gespart. Er hätte etwas Besseres zu schreien gewusst. Annie beschwerte sich jedoch nicht, wenn niemand auf ihre Achseln oder Kniekehlen zielte. Die Polizisten, unerfahren im echten Kampf mit Titanen, wollten die Sache einfach nur schnell zuende bringen. Den Grund ihrer Angst töten, so rasch wie möglich. Also attackierten sie, als hätten sie nichts anderes vor sich als eine Übungspuppe mit einem Ziel aus Stoff. Annie tat ebenfalls nur das Nötigste und härtete ihren Nacken. Kurz darauf hörte sie das Brechen von Klingen und spürte mindestens vier Schnitte an Stellen, die nichtmals in der Nähe der Schwachstelle lagen. Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die vorgebliche Elite-Truppe, sondern ging in die Hocke. Sie holte kraftvoll aus, zum Schlag auf den Titan unter ihrem Fuß.

 _Ich könnte etwas tun_ , dachte sie, _wie in Shiganshina. Ich könnte das, was noch von Schultz übrig ist, freilegen und in Titanenstein betten, wie ich es mit Dina Fritz tat._ Ihre weiche Seite flüsterte ihr diese Möglichkeit zu. Die herzlose Seite aber mahnte, dass es kräftezehrend wäre. Und eine dritte Stimme, eine neue Stimme, sagte: _Wenn ich sie vor dem Tod bewahre … sollte ich alle anderen auch so behandeln._

Und das, das ging nicht. _Nicht jetzt jedenfalls. Nicht hier, während Menschen sterben, die mehr Chancen auf Überleben haben als jene, die zu Titanen wurden._

Ein Soldat musste Prioritäten setzen. Schultz war ebenfalls Soldatin. Annie hoffte, sie würde ähnlich denken. Und schlug zu.

Nachdem es getan war, richtete Annie sich auf. Die bloße Bewegung reichte aus, um etliche Möchtegern-Titanenschlächter zum Davonfliegen zu bringen. Die Haken schnellten zurück, und die Flieger drifteten ab. Alle? Nein, nicht ganz alle. Ein Einziger blieb dran, umkreiste den Kopf des Weiblichen Titan und schoss vor. Annie riss die Hand hoch und schützte ihre Augen; zwei Klingen schnitten in ihre Handfläche. Die Polizistin flog links vorbei.

„Monster!", blaffte die Rothaarige mit einer Stimme, die an den Nerven sägte, „Lass meine Stubenkameradin zufrieden!"

In Annies Hand regte sich Marlo. Er spähte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch. „Das ist Millie!"

„ _Was du nicht sagst."_ Annie setzte sich in Bewegung, ließ den dampfenden Leichnam des getöteten Titanen zurück und fiel in einen leichten Trab. Die allermeisten Polizisten schienen froh zu sein, als sie vom Platz eilte, und verfolgten sie nicht. Millie aber jagte ihr nach. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ihren Platz unter den Besten Zehn doch ehrlich verdient?

„Stell dich mir! Ich kämpfe um sie!"

Es gab ja keine anderen Probleme. Annie bog in eine Hauptstraße ein, spürte den Mückenstich eines Hakens im oberen Rücken und härtete wieder den Nacken. Klirrend prallten zwei Schwerter daran ab. Sie zielte wirklich gut!

Marlo stellte sich mühsam hin, streckte den Kopf zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. „Millie, lass den Mist!"

„Oh hey!", rief Millie, während sie sich vor dem nächsten Manöver neu ausrichtete. Sie kurvte vor dem Weiblichen Titan herum und wollte offenbar erneut auf deren Augen losgehen. „Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen! Warte, ich rette dich auch!"

„Nein nein! Warte!"

„Worauf?" Millie starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Wenn ich warte, wird sie euch fressen wie Erdnüsse!"

„Wird sie nicht, lass mich erklären!"

„Also, sie wird euch nicht schälen oder so! Denke ich jedenfalls?! Oder wird sie? Ich meine -"

Annies freie Hand schnappte Millie aus der Luft, ehe sie erklären konnte, was sie meinte. Der Aufschrei des Mädchens wurde erstickt, als sich die Finger um sie schlossen und ihr Gesicht in die riesige Handfläche gedrückt wurde.

Annie gab sich Mühe, sachte mit Hitchs neuer Stubenkameradin umzugehen. Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als ein winziger Schmerz in ihrer Hand aufflammte. _„Die Zimtzicke beißt mich"_ , bemerkte sie sachlich. _„Ich mag sie mehr, als ich dachte."_

Unbeirrt setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

 _Dies ist nicht der Kampf, den du willst, Ymir._ Reiner dachte an den Wirbelwind, der um den Turm von Utgard gestürmt war. Es war wie ein rasend schneller Tanz gewesen, mit Schlachtermessern in beiden Händen. Doch dieses Wirbeln war gegen ihn nutzlos, ob mit Krallen oder Klingen. Wo eine Kanonenkugel keine Delle schlagen konnte, würde sich selbst der Kiefer-Titan die Zähne ausbeißen – oder die Fingernägel abbrechen.

Eigentlich aber sollte er ihr erst gar nicht die Gelegenheit geben, dies aus erster Hand festzustellen. Ymir war nicht sein Geschäft, sie spielte doch sowieso nur die Ablenkung. Er sollte hier nicht stehen und die Faust ballen, er sollte Eren suchen. Er sollte -

Ein Funkeln von Eisen lenkte ihn ab. Haken surrten über den Gepanzerten Titan hinweg, als Levi sie abschoss. Er jagte seine Drahtseile hoch in die Mauer hinauf, sprang ab und schwang vorwärts. Reiner riss den Arm hoch und in die Fluglinie, hörte das Aufzischen eines Gasschubs – und sah Levi nur knapp außer Reichweite in die Höhe steigen. Der Hauptgefreite flog zur Mauer, und Reiner legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm mit den Augen folgen zu kö- _Nein! Falle!_

Reiners Blick schoss wieder zu dem Kobold. Ymir hatte sich inzwischen wirklich gerührt. Angegriffen hatte sie allerdings nicht. War der Hauptgefreite doch keine Ablenkung gewesen? Ymir hatte vor sich aufs Dach gegriffen und etwas Grünes aufgehoben – eine Art Decke? Nein, es war eine Schärpe. Ymir schlang sich nun den Stoff um den Leib, sodass er schräg von rechter Schulter zu linker Hüfte verlief. Ein Emblem mit weiß-blauen Flügeln saß darauf.

 _Die Kundschafter geben ihren verbündeten Titanen Uniformen._

Der Kobold grinste sein Grinsen. _„Wer will denn schon nackt aus dem Haus gehen"_ , krächzte er, _„wie ein wildes Tier?"_

Aus einem Grunde, den Reiner selbst nicht ganz verstand, brachten diese Worte das Pulver seiner Wut entgültig zum Explodieren. Er warf sich voran, erreichte die andere Straßenseite mit fünf donnernden Schritten und schlug zu. Dröhnend rauschte die Faust übers Dach hinweg, doch Ymir warf sich katzenschnell nach hinten. Reiner zog die Faust zurück und packte die Dachkante, wühlte mit den Fingern durch die Steinwand darunter. Mit einem Schnaufen riss er das Dach hoch, sodass die Ziegel auf Ymir zuflogen. Er stellte das gesamte Gerüst aufrecht hin, während auf der anderen Seite das Scheppern zu wildem Donnern anschwoll, und warf es vollends um.

Der kleinere Titan wieselte zu seiner Linken wieder ins Blickfeld, den Trümmern ausweichend. Reiner stampfte auf ihn los, watete förmlich in die Häuserreihe hinein. Ymir sollte nur nicht glauben, dass sie sicher war, bloß weil sie auf Abstand zur Dachkante ging.

Ymir glitt auf allen Vieren dahin, und tief geduckt. Sie fauchte und sprang ab. Auf seiner schwächeren Seite attackiert, riss der Gepanzerte erneut den Arm zur Deckung hoch – und wieder war die Bewegung nutzlos. Ymir war gar nicht richtig gesprungen, sondern hatte beim Abdrücken die Hinterläufe ins Dach geschlagen, die Klauen in den Dachbalken darunter verankert und sich dadurch festgehalten. Sie war viel schneller wieder unten. Reiner sah sie unter seinem hochgerissenen Arm hindurch.

Diesmal sprang Ymir richtig. Sie federte hoch und schlug abwärts auf den Arm, landete und huschte an Reiners Seite entlang. Sie zog die Krallen über die gesamte Länge des Arms. Funken flogen – _Funken?_ Reiners Arm hämmerte abwärts, verfehlte Ymir um Haaresbreite und zerpulverte die Überreste eines Kamins. Der Kiefer-Titan turnte fast schon spielerisch über diesen Arm hinweg, segelte auf das Gesicht des Gepanzerten zu.

Reiner wich nicht aus. Sah die Klauen auf sein Gesicht zukommen. Vertraute seinem Panzer. Und stieß voran! Die fliegende Ymir wurde voll getroffen, als die Kopfnuss einschlug. Der kleinere Titan war eben nur ein Fliegengewicht, und nun schleuderte und kullerte der Kobold mit der Eleganz eines geworfenen Mehlsacks über die letzten unversehrten Häuser des Blocks. Er stürzte auf die Straße dahinter.

Unter der Maske des Gepanzerten Titanen zog ein schmales Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln. _Nichts gegen dich, Ymir. Doch andererseits ist es ganz schön, deinem Großmaul eins drauf zu geben._

Dort hinten, wo der Kiefer-Titan abgestürzt war, erschien bereits wieder eine Klauenhand. Ymir zog sich mühsam aufs Dach zurück, und Dampf und Blut quollen aus mehreren Platzwunden. Doch sie grinste, als sie hochblickte.

Und Reiner spürte Kälte. Nein, bloß Kühle. Kühle Luft auf dem Nasenrücken, nur ganz wenig, und auch auf der rechten Wange, nur ein bisschen. Dort, wo gewöhnlich fugenlose Platten aus Panzerung saßen. Nun waren da Kratzer. Haut lag bloß. Reiners Grinsen gefror.

Daz hatte schon viele haarige Situationen überlebt. Seine Kameraden in der Mauergarnison nannten ihn einen Glückspilz, und als Solcher hatte er sich bis vor einer Minute auf noch gefühlt. Eine bildhübsche, junge Dame mit rabenschwarzem Haar und Sonnenscheinchen-Lächeln war auf ihn zugeschwebt. Und sie hatte das schönste Wort gesagt, das er sich vorstellen konnte.

„Freigetränk!"

Doch dann war irgendwas explodiert, eingestürzt oder sonstwie zu Bruch gegangen. In jedem Falle war irgendetwas Lautes passiert, und Daz war taub geworden in dem Getöse, blind geworden in einer Staubwolke, halb verrückt geworden vor Schreck. Für mehrere Minuten – jedenfalls nahm er das an – verlor er völlig die Kontrolle über seine Beine, sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis und ein bisschen über seine Blase. Er erinnerte sich nicht, wie er an diesen Ort gekommen war, an eine Straßenkreuzung irgendwo westlich des Maria-Platzes, mit der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit direkt vor ihm. War er ihr nachgerannt? Ja, er keuchte ziemlich heftig. Gerannt war er also auf jeden Fall.

Die Schönheit eilte auf einen Karren zu – einen Brauerei-Wagen, wie Daz erkannte, denn die Seitenwände des Fuhrwerks präsentierten das bunte Bild eines schäumenden Bierkruges, und drei goldene Krönchen darüber zeigten an, dass diese Brauerei in Mauer Sina beheimatet war. Ja, Daz wußte solche Dinge.

„Macht auf! Holt mein Zeug raus, los!" Die junge Dame winkte den drei Männern, die offenbar zu dem Wagen gehörten. Es war ein irgendwie verschreckt aussehendes Grüppchen. Sie hoben die Hände zum Zeichen, dass sie gehört hatten, und begannen, die Seitenwände abzureißen. Die Fässer kamen zum Vorschein – standen sie auf einer Art doppeltem Boden? Daz konnte sehen, dass unter den Fässern ein weiterer Lagerraum war, und darin lag etwas, was ihn auf den ersten Blick an Kettengeflecht erinnerte. Es schimmerte metallisch.

Daz fragte sich, was nun los war. Als die Schwarzhaarige plötzlich anhielt, lief er in sie hinein.

„Hoppla!", rief er noch, dann prallte er ihr in den Rücken – und war überrascht, selbst derjenige zu sein, der hart zurückgeworfen wurde. Das Mädchen wandte sich ihm zu, mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Vorsicht", mahnte sie und lächelte freundlich. „Du rennst am Ende noch ins Maul eines Titanen, wenn du so weiter machst."

Er blinzelte. Fand ihr Lächeln wirklich ganz, ganz toll. Auch, als es breiter wurde, wilder, und irgendwie zähnefleschend.

Das Mädchen hob die Hand, schlug die Zähne mit einem herzhaften Biss hinein.

Daz wurde taub von dem Donnerschlag, blind von dem Blitz, völlig verrückt vor Schreck und gab seiner Blase den Befehl, alle Schleusen zu öffnen. Er fiel um.

Gildwart Äugler, Hauptmann der Mauergarnison, war auf ein Hausdach gestiegen, während die Glocken der Stadt den Alarm-Zustand ausgerufen hatten. An seiner Seite standen mehrere Mitglieder eines Pionier-Trupps aus Trost. Sie waren anlässlich der Hinrichtung des Titanen-Mädchens angereist. Zumindest hatte der Anführer dieses Trupps, Hannes Murner, dies vor der Torwache behauptet. Gildwart aber hatte von Hannes schon gehört. Noch bis vor fünf Jahren hatte er seine Dienstzeit hauptsächlich mit dem Vernichten von Alkohol verbracht. Inzwischen war Hannes ein leuchtendes Beispiel für die Rekruten und ein wertvoller Untergebener von Kommandeur Pixis. Gildwart konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes und seines Trupps auf das Tun und Wirken von Erwin Smith zurückzuführen war.

 _Na, und wenn._ Gildwart beschwerte sich nicht über tüchtige Leute an seiner Seite, wenn die Kacke am Dampfen war. Grimmig spähte er durch sein Fernglas nach Westen.

„Die Saukerle", knurrte er.

„Die Titanen, Herr Hauptmann?", fragte Hannes.

„Die Militärpolizisten am Tor", versetzte Gildwart. „Sie haben das verfluchte Tor gar nicht erst geöffnet. Und nun ist es scheinbar verstopft, oder zugepropft oder versiegelt oder was auch immer!" Wut legte kleine, glühende Brände in seinem Magen. „Unsere Freunde in Sina haben Stohess in dem Augenblick losgelassen, in dem das Eisen heiß wurde."

„Saukerle", bestätigte Hannes daraufhin zackig. „Feuer frei, Herr Hauptmann?"

„Feuer frei, Herr Truppleiter."

Die Pioniere schossen ein dickes Tau über die Straße hinweg, auf der inzwischen etliche verängstigte Bürger unterwegs waren. Kaum einer blickte auch nur hoch, als der Seilwerfer knallte. Der Seilwerfer ähnelte der Vorrichtung am Manövergerät, die für das Abfeuern der Haken und Drähte zuständig war. Er war jedoch größer, wesentlich größer, und er wurde mit Schießpulver angetrieben. Er stand außerdem auf einem Gestell, das mit starken Bolzen tief im Dach verankert war.

Das Tau flog, und auf der anderen Seite eilten Soldaten hinzu, als es auf dem Dach aufschlug. Mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie. Sie zogen nicht nur das Tau, sondern auch ein Netz, das am Tau befestigt war und wie ein Theatervorhang daran herunter hing. Das Netz reichte quer von einer Hauswand zur anderen und vom Dach bis zum Boden – es fiel träge auf die Straße hinunter. Einige Leute wurden fast getroffen und schrien auf. Andere glaubten, der Weg seie nun versperrt, und protestierten wütend. Dann aber stellten sie fest, dass die Maschen des Netzes so groß waren, dass selbst ein erwachsener Mann sich hindurchducken konnte, wenn er sich nur bückte.

Ähnliche Szenen spielten sich auch in der Nachbarschaft ab, und in der Nachbarschaft dieser Nachbarschaft, und auch in deren Nachbarschaft. Die Seilwerfer feuerten, und hätte jemand auf einer Karte eingezeichnet, wie die Seile flogen, hätte sich ein grober Kreis erkennbar gemacht. Ein Kreis, der den Ortskern von Stohess großzügig umspannte.

Hannes riss die Hand hoch. „Und weiter! Laslo, Micha!"

Zwei Garnisons-Soldaten ließen sich mittels Manövergeräten auf die Straße hinab gleiten. Sie eilten zu den Ecken des Netzes und trieben mit schweren Hämmern große Keile in den Boden, welche in die untersten Maschen gefädelt waren. Dabei sprengten sie natürlich auch das schöne Pflaster auseinander.

„Ausgezeichnet." Gildwart lauschte den Hammerschlägen, die auch von weiter weg ertönten. „Vortrefflich, Hannes. Deine Truppe ist vortrefflich."

„Alles Übung, Herr Hauptmann."

Gildwart lächelte frostig. Er hatte gehofft, dieser Tag würde anders ablaufen. Doch es war gekommen, wie Smith orakelt hatte, und nun machten sie das Beste daraus. In diesem Moment flohen Menschen in den Untergrund, doch dort würde es rasch eng werden. Nach Sina konnte niemand, auch ins Rose-Territorium führte kein Weg mehr. Die Bürger von Stohess brauchten eine Festung an der Oberfläche, und die Mauergarnison hatte diese Festung soeben errichtet.

 _Zähne zusammenbeißen_ , dachte Gildwart, _und durchhalten._

Neben ihm versteifte sich Hannes plötzlich. Seine Augen wurden riesig, und sein Gesicht verlor jeden Ausdruck, während es kalkweiß wurde.

„Da!", stieß er abgehackt hervor, „Da!" Er zeigte hin.

Ein Titan spurtete um eine Häuserecke und bog in jene Straße ein, die direkt auf Gildwarts Netz zuführte. Er schien beim Anblick des Hindernisses für einen Moment inne zu halten. Dann aber hetzte er mit Siebenmeilenschritten weiter darauf zu.

Gildwart spannte den Kiefer an. „Ganz ruhig!", versetzte er, „Das Netz wird halten!"

Hannes aber wurde nicht ruhig. „Es ist er! Es ist das blonde Mistvieh! Das ist Schicksal, verflucht!"

„Was?"

„Ich kenne das Biest! Es – Nein, warte. Was -"

Der Titan sprang. Er federte in die Höhe wie ein Hürdenläufer, segelte durch die Luft und überwindete das Netz mit einem einzigen, gewaltigen Satz. Er scherte sich nicht um die Menschen, die schreiend zu allen Seiten flüchteten, während er auf der anderen Seite landete. Ohne an Schwung zu verlieren oder auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen, rannte er weiter.

„Verwechslung", sagte Hannes, während er dem Titan nachsah. Er klang, als hätte ihm jemand mit einer Bratpfanne gegen den Kopf geschlagen. „Verwechslung. Dachte, sie wäre jemand anders gewesen."

 _Er? Sie?_ Gildwart machte sich große Sorgen um Hannes. Vielleicht hatte dieser das Trinken doch noch nicht vollständig aufgegeben? Doch er sagte nur:

„Die Kundschafter kümmern sich um alle Titanen innerhalb der Festung. Wir halten hier weiter die Stellung!"

Jean sprang über die Dachkante auf den Maria-Platz hinaus, mit gezogenen Schwertern. Zuvor hatte er noch gerufen: „Mikasa! Du bist der Engel!"

„Was?", hatte die Antwort der Schwarzhaarigen gelautet.

„Schutzengel", hatte er versetzt, „Schutzengel, meine ich! Wir anderen ziehen die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns, während du zuletzt springst und alles niedermähst!" Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht gewesen. Dass Berthold eine _B-Bombe_ zünden konnte, daran erinnerte sich alles. Doch sein _Schutzengel_ setzte sich nicht in diesen Schafsköpfen fest?

„Los!" Er war abgesprungen, und nun segelte er über ein Dutzend großer, runder Augenpaare hinweg. Die Sonne stand hoch, und sein Schatten fiel fast senkrecht auf die verzerrten und bizarren Gesichter der Titanen. Die Schatten der anderen gesellten sich dazu. Erst zwei, dann drei, dann vier – und dann zu viele. Zu viele zum Zählen!

 _Was?_

Vor Überraschung vergaß Jean einen Moment lang, die Haken abzufeuern. Der riesige Trupp von Kundschaftern, der ihm nachgesprungen war, vergaß es nicht. Wie Hagelschlag fuhren Haken in die Tiefe und schlugen in die hässlichen Fratzen, in Augen und Nasen und Münder und Wangen und Hände, die sich ihnen entgegen streckten. Ein Beschuss, der ausreichte, jeden einzelnen Titanen dieser Gruppe zu blenden.

Jean feuerte verspätet. Er hakte sich in die Stirn jenes Titanen, der noch immer ein Stück bläulichen Kristalls auf seinem Kopf trug. Rund herum schossen Soldaten herab, schlitzten durch Hände und Finger und jagten um die Köpfe herum. Klingen schnitten in Nacken, und die Riesen fielen und dampften. Auch Jeans Ziel wurde getötet, ehe er selbst zum Zug kam.

Jean landete in einem Chaos zusammenbrechender Leiber. Er wich einem sterbenden Titan aus und sah durch eine Dampfschwade den Schemen eines Soldaten, der auf dem Kopf des Monsters zu Boden ritt, als fahre er lediglich Aufzug.

„Maria!", rief Jean aus, „Scheiße Maria! Das war heftig, das war geil! Wo kamt -"

Erwin. Erwin Smith war der Schemen, der nun vom Kopf des Titanen sprang.

Jean verhaspelte sich und faselte unnützes Zeug, während der Kommandant an ihm vorbei marschierte.

„Direkt hinter Ihnen gewesen, Kirschstein." Smith schlug ihm im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. „Weiter geht's! Los!"

„Ja- Jawohl!"

Connie und Sasha gesellten sich als Erste zu Jean, dann kamen Historia und Alica. Mikasa segelte zuletzt zu Boden, direkt neben ihm.

„Die anderen waren plötzlich da", sagte sie so aufgeräumt zu ihm, als erstattete sie lediglich einen nüchternen Bericht. „Und dann war kein Titan mehr übrig. Beim nächsten Mal klappt dein Schutzengel-Manöver sicher besser."

Jean lachte. Er lachte und hatte das Gefühl, dabei ein wenig hysterisch zu klingen. „Ah! Scheiß, äh, ja, Scheiß drauf! Was solls. Ich beschwer mich sowas von nicht!"

„Willst du dich setzen?" Mikasa ließ eine feine Braue in die Höhe wandern. „Du bist kreidebleich."

„Gut. Alles gut. Ja!"

Kundschafter eilten zu Fuß an ihnen vorbei oder flogen über sie hinweg, bereits auf der Suche nach den nächsten Titanen. Sein Herz pochte heftig, er fühlte es wie Hammerschläge in der Brust. Ihm war heiß, ihm war schlecht. Mikasa zwickte ihm die Schulter. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass er atmen musste. Das hatte er ganz kurz vergessen.

Er räusperte sich krächzend, schnaufte durch. „In Ordnung … Nun ist es wirklich wieder gut."

„Ich höre gut?", rief plötzlich jemand direkt hinter ihm. Hanji sprang ihm förmlich in den Rücken, oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. „Ausgezeichnet, Jean! Du warst der Erste in der Luft. Als hättest du uns alle anderen, die wir direkt hinter dir waren, gar nicht bemerkt. Mutiger Bursche, mutig!"

„Ich habe wirklich -"

„Jean-Trupp, wo ich euch hier habe!", schnippelte Hanji ihm das Wort ab. Sie wies mit dem Schwert auf eine Straße, die vom Maria-Platz weg Richtung Stadtzentrum führte. „Dort entlang liegt ein Einstieg zum Untergrund. Ihr wisst schon; es ist der, den wir am ersten Tag in Stohess auch benutzten. Kommt mit mir, wir sammeln uns dort!"

„Jawohl, Frau Abteilungsleiterin!"

Nur Momente später schoss der Jean-Trupp durch die Häuserschluchten, zusammen mit Hanji und ihren Leuten. Sie flogen über den Strömen von Flüchtlingen, schwangen sich über die Köpfe furchtsamer Bürger hinweg.

Jean fiel auf, wie _leise_ es war. Von den Rufen und Schreien der Menschen abgesehen, natürlich. Die Titanen selbst, sie waren so still, geradezu heimlich. Sie brüllten nicht, sie knurrten nicht. Sie wandelten umher, geradezu traumtänzerisch, und erschienen dadurch nur umso plötzlicher, so wie das Exemplar, das ihnen kurz darauf begegnete. Der Sieben-Meter-Titan tauchte aus einer Seitengasse auf, als schlenderte er nur gemütlich zum Markt! Sein Mund war von roten Spritzern umkränzt. Er war offensichtlich ein Abnormaler – als er die Kundschafter herankommen war, duckte er sich nämlich wieder weg, als fürchte er die fliegenden Soldaten.

„Den übernehmen wir!", rief Hanji, „Jean, wir treffen uns an der Treppe!"

Sie teilten sich auf, und der Jean-Trupp flog allein weiter. Er begegnete dem nächsten Titan erst, als er bereits den Einstieg zum Untergrund erreichte: Jean huschte als erster um die Ecke, von den anderen verfolgt. Und da kauerte das Monster direkt an der Treppe, einen Arm in die dunkle Öffnung geschoben wie in einen Futtereimer.

Jean reagierte, und seine Reflexe stellten sich in flüssiger Routine ein: Seine Haken schlugen zwischen den Schulterblättern des Titanen ein, und ein Gasschub schleuderte ihn vorwärts. Er jagte auf den Nacken zu – der von einem Moment zum andern in hellem Blau erschimmerte.

„Scheiße!"

Sein Flug verlor jede Entschlossenheit. Er schwirrte vorbei, und dann wurde sein Draht zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger gepackt. Er wurde zurückgerissen, als der Titan ihn hochhob wie einen gefangenen Fisch. Einen Moment lang pendelte er, von blauen Augen betrachtet.

„ _Ich bin enttäuscht, Jean."_

„Grüß dich", versetzte er trocken, „Annie."

Der Rest des Jean-Trupps brach den Anflug ebenfalls ab, landete auf den umliegenden Dächern. Connie winkte. „Hey, Annie!"

Und aus dem Loch heraus schwirrte ein rothaariges Mädchen mit dem grünen Einhorn auf der Uniform. Es landete auf der Schulter des Weiblichen Titanen und erhob herrisch die Stimme: „Pfoten weg von ihr, ihr Mistkerle! Das ist unser Titan!"

Jean lachte daraufhin. Er drehte sich träge um sich selbst, mit dem Kopf zu Boden zeigend. „Euer, sagst du?"

„Ja. Unser, du Pferdegesicht!"

Ihm verging das Lachen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Jean eine Antwort verbeißen, die man einem Mädchen gegenüber einfach nicht gab. Er wandte sich stattdessen an Annie. Da er ihr nun den Rücken zudrehte, musste er sich den Hals ein wenig verdrehen. „Du bist also ausgebrochen?"

„ _Die Tür war auf."_

„Ah ja." Er kaute auf der Unterlippe. Beschloss, einfach offen zu reden. „Ich nehme an, du … nimmst uns die ganze Sache ziemlich übel?"

Er bildete sich ein, ein flüchtiges Lächeln im Gesicht des Titanen gesehen zu haben.

„ _Du lebst noch. Antwort genug?"_

Dem konnte er nicht widersprechen.

Ymir fuhr knurrend hoch und bellte. Reiners Verwirrung brachte die angeknackste Gesichtsmaske so sehr unter Spannung, dass sich die Kratzer sogleich noch um ein paar Zentimeter vertieften.

„ _WAU!"_ , blaffte Ymir, _„ICH BIN EIN WOLF!"_

Damit hatte der Wahnsinn angefangen.

Reiner hatte nur geblinzelt, und schon war das kleine Monster über ihm. Mit Klauen, die durch die Rüstung kamen. Die sich durch die Panzerung hackten! Und darüber hinaus flog nun auch der Hauptgefreite wieder. Levi war von hoch oben herabgestürzt und zischte nun durch die Luft wie eine wütende Hornisse. Er zielte auf jene Körperstellen, die von Ymir attackiert wurden.

„Nicht tief genug!", hörte Reiner ihn rufen, als er über den Arm des Gepanzerten fegte und die Klingen durch die Scharten zog. Nur einen Moment später setzte er sich schon wieder ab, fort von den Titanenfingern, die nach ihm griffen. Ymir aber ging auf die Hand, die sich nach dem Hauptgefreiten ausstreckte. Reiner verlor fast die Finger an ihr Gebiss.

Vor ein paar Jahren, noch vor dem Eintritt ins Militär, war Reiner auf dem Rückweg vom Feld einem tollwütigen Hund begegnet. Mit Hängen und Würgen und einem dicken Ast hatte er sich dem rasenden Biest erwehren müssen. Und dies hier, dies war genau so! Gegen Ymir zu kämpfen war, als hielte man sich ein zähnefletschendes Tier vom Leibe.

Reiner packte einen herumliegenden Dachbalken und schlug damit um sich. Längst hatte er eine Schneise der Zerstörung gezogen. Staub und Trümmer rieselten umher, und in diesem Trubel stampfte der Gepanzerte, schwirrte der Hauptgefreite und tanzte der Kobold.

Levi kurvte von links durch sein Blickfeld und verschwand wirbelnd nach rechts. „Nicht tief genug! - Nicht tief genug!" - Inzwischen kam er von hinten. „Nicht tief genug!"

Reiner warf sich herum und traf doch nur leere Luft, kam sich gegenüber solchen Experten der Geschwindigkeit träge und langsam vor. Frust sammelte sich und verklärte seinen Kopf. Kriegsherr Zeke war zwar am anderen Ende der Stadt, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass Reiners Schlamassel nicht trotzdem zu sehen war.

Ymir turnte über eine halb eingerissene Hauswand, warf einen eisernen Herd wie einen Kiesel. Das Küchenmöbel prallte von der Stirn des Gepanzerten ab. Kurz darauf war Ymir schon wieder in Nah-Distanz. Ihre Krallen zielten als fünf tödliche Dolche auf seine Leistengegend.

 _Du Miststück gehst selbst dann auf die Eier_ , dachte Reiner mit einem Hauch von Belustigung, _wenn da gerade gar keine sind, was?_ Schmutzige Tricks. Selbst jetzt hörte sie nicht damit auf. _Aber mach nur. Den Stich nehme ich!_

Er deckte sich nicht. Da war nichts zu decken! Auch wenn der Reflex groß war. Und als Ymirs Klauen in seinen Schritt stachen, fiel er einfach nach vorn. Er warf sich auf sie, um sie mit seinem Gewicht auf den Boden zu nageln.

Doch Ymir schoss zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch, und noch ehe der Gepanzerte auf dem Boden ankam, spürte er sie im Rücken. Zwischen den Schultern. Am Nacken!

Er warf sich herum, rollte auf den Rücken. Ymir war schon wieder weg, kam zurück und landete auf seiner Brust. Hob die höllisch scharfen Fleischerhaken, die ihre Klauen waren.

Und dann war Pieck da. Der Vierbeinige Titan platzte mit der Wucht eines Streitrosses ins Geschehen, erwischte Ymir auf dem falschen Fuß und donnerte in ihre Seite. Reiner sah den Kobold fliegen. Er drehte sich mehrfach um sich selbst und stürzte in eine Ruine.

„ _Steh auf"_ , hörte er Pieck sagen, _„Steh auf, schnell!"_

Er wuchtete sich hoch, stützte sich dabei sogar kurz an dem Vierbeinigen ab.

Pieck trug einen schlichten Harnisch, gehärtetes Leder bedeckte ihren Rücken wie eine Reitdecke. Den Nacken schützte ein Kettengeflecht, und von Stirn bis Schnauze trug sie eine Haube aus Leder, mit Metallschuppen besetzt. Es war die leichteste Rüstung, die sie besaß – die wirklich schweren Panzerteile hatte sie nicht auf ihre Mission mitnehmen können.

Ymir beäugte den neuen Gegner mit käferschwarzen, glänzenden Äuglein. Selbst Hauptgefreiter Levi hielt einen Moment lang Abstand.

 _Warum auch nicht_ , dachte Reiner trübsinnig. _Ihr Ziel ist schließlich, mich auszubremsen. Warum sollten sie es da eilig haben._

„ _Du brauchst lang"_ , bemerkte Pieck nun, sehr sachlich. _„Und siehst aus wie ein alter Kratzbaum."_

Dem konnte er nicht widersprechen.


	20. Chapter 20

Abteilungsleiter Dirk Reineke flog _auf der Welle_ , wie es sein Ausbilder gern ausgedrückt hatte: Es handelte sich um jene Art der Fortbewegung, die genau so nur in Städten möglich war. Keine natürliche Umgebung konnte so gleichförmig sein wie eine Hauptstraße, deren Breite so verlässlich war, dass man beim Manövrieren fast abdriften konnte mit den Gedanken. Das Schwingen war wie die Vorwärtsbewegung einer Schaukel. Am weitesten Punkt sprang man ab.

Wie es ihm befohlen worden war, hatte Dirk seine Trupps gesammelt. Rund 40 Kundschafter hatten sich ihm angeschlossen, und auf dem Weg gen Osten wurden es sogar mehr. Militärpolizisten und Garnisonssoldaten gleichermaßen sahen die Truppenbewegung, und weil sie nicht wußten, was sie sonst tun sollten, folgten sie den Kundschaftern einfach. Immerhin waren dies die Titanenjäger. Zu tun, was sie taten, konnte nicht falsch sein.

 _Andererseits_ , ging es Dirk durch den Kopf, _Der Tag, an dem es klug ist, wie ein Kundschafter zu handeln, ist ein wahrlich düsterer Tag._

Die Legion bestand schließlich aus nichts anderem als Abenteurern, Verrückten und Lebensmüden. Niemand, der recht bei Verstand war, tat, was die Kundschafter taten. Außer heute.

„Mit Gelassenheit!", rief Dirk, als er einmal besonders hoch schwang und Ausschau hielt nach dem, was der Feind tat. „Spart euer Gas! Der Feind ist noch nicht in Position!"

Dreimal hatte Dirk bereits Teile seiner Truppe losgeschickt, um kleinere Titanen zu fällen, die ihren Weg kreuzten. Nun aber blickte er nur noch auf die Aufstellung von Titanen der 30 Meter-Klasse, die bewegungslos verharrt hatte. Bis genau jetzt, als der Affe oben auf der Mauer seine Stimme erhob. Ein weiteres Mal brüllte der Tier-Titan! Dirk wußte nicht, wieso er bis eben geschwiegen hatte. In jedem Fall stürmte die Stimme des Ungeheuers für einen kurzen, scharfen Moment auf sie ein wie etwas Körperliches. Wie etwas, das wirklich _Masse_ hinter sich hatte.

Dirk stellten sich die Härchen am ganzen Körper auf. Es war einfach falsch. Die Stimmbänder einer sterblichen Kreatur sollten kein Geräusch hervorbringen, das sich anfühlte wie das donnernde Wort eines Gottes.

Ein Flattern im Magen sagte Dirk, dass er sich gedanklich auf Glatteis bewegte. Er verbannte seine lebhafte Fantasie tief in sein Inneres. Er musste Zuversicht ausstrahlen, ein gutes Vorbild abgeben. Er durfte vom Feind nicht anders denken als von jedem anderem Titanen, ob er nun ganz besonders groß oder ganz besonders haarig war. Besonders jetzt, wo sich die 30 Meter-Klassen in Bewegung setzten. Sie traten vor, auf die ersten Häuserreihen zu.

Genau, was Dirk wollte. Genau, was er brauchte! Mit den Titanen auf dem freien Korridor zwischen Mauer und Gebäuden wäre es eine risikoreiche Aktion gewesen, denn seine Leute hätten ihre Ziele stumpf von vorn angreifen müssen. Zwischen den Häusern aber würden die Soldaten durch die Lücken schießen, herumwirbeln und dann die toten Winkel attackieren können.

„Achtung, an alle!" Dirk schwenkte mit den gezogenen Klingen nach links und rechts. „In Linie gehen! In Linie! Klar machen zum Gefecht!"

Seine Leute schwärmten ein wenig aus. Die Formation floß von Soldaten, die in ein paar wenigen Reihen hintereinander durch die Straßen flogen, über in eine breite Linie. Jene, die sich spontan angeschlossen hatten, schwenkten zu den beiden äußersten Enden der Linie ein.

Dann aber kam etwas Neues. Denn die Titanen hoben plötzlich Waffen. Es waren Hämmer – grobe Schlagwerkzeuge mit Schäften, die so lang waren wie Schiffsmasten. Bis eben noch hatten die Monster diese Hämmer wie bloße Anhängsel zu Boden zeigen lassen, wie uninteressante Spielzeuge. Nun aber wurden sie hochgewuchtet. Dirks Blick fuhr hoch zu den Hammerköpfen. Er dachte sofort an Mühlsteine, durch deren Mitte man ein Loch gebohrt und dann die Stange, für die man sicherlich einen ganzen Baumstamm gebraucht hatte, hindurchgesteckt hatte.

Zögern. Erst die Größe, dann die Stimme, nun die Waffen. Moment des Wartens, des Zuschauens. Ein Moment, der sich dehnte.

Dann gingen die Hämmer nieder. Sie fielen herab, tonnenschwer, und krachten mit hellem Klirren durch die Ziegeldächer, ehe sie weiter durch die Hauswände gingen. Die Titanen schwangen die Hämmer wie Arbeiter beim Steineklopfen, holten in weiten Bögen erneut aus und traten dabei genau einen Schritt vor, in vollendeter Disziplin. Auf einer breiten Front zerstörten sie die Gebäude wie Puppenhäuser.

Dirk hing einen Augenblick lang in der Luft, auf das Geschehen starrend. Was für eine Art von Taktik sollte das sein? Diese Häuser standen längst leer, schließlich war die Evakuierung bereits im Gange; welchen Sinn hatte es, sie anzugreifen?

Und dann verstand er mit eiskalter Klarheit. _Sie ebnen den Boden._ Der Vorteil des Geländes lag im Moment noch bei den Verteidigern, denn sie kämpften in der Stadt. Erwin hatte auf diesen Vorteil gesetzt, und die Titanen mussten erkannt haben, dass er darauf gesetzt hatte.

Denn nun schufen sie Flachland.

Dirk fluchte leise, dann erhob er mit mächtiger Lautstärke die Stimme. „Angriff!" Er gab Gasschub. Flog nicht mehr auf der _Welle_ , sondern in pfeilgerader Linie. „Angriff! Vorwärts! Vorwärts!"

Kein Hindurchschlüpfen. Kein Herumwirbeln. Keine toten Winkel.

Stumpf von vorn.

Hoch oben auf der Mauer sah der Tier-Titan auf die Stadt herab. Er sah die huschenden Bewegungen der Kundschafter, die wie waldgrüne Hornissen auf die Arbeiter-Titanen zuflogen. Er nahm ein paar schöne, runde Steine, rollte sie auf der Handfläche und schloss dann die Finger. Die Steine knackten, nicht anders als Walnüsse. Risse schnellten im Gestein herum wie die silbrigen Fäden von Spinnennetzen.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie Angriffsreichweite.

„Den Moment abpassen! Den richtigen Moment!" Dirk manövrierte so, dass er einen Augenblick lang in der Luft stand wie ein jagender Bussard. Er zielte scharf, und als der Hammer „seines" Titanen im Abwärtsschwung war, schoss er seine Haken in die Höhe. Auf der ganzen Linie links und rechts blitzten weitere Haken auf. Sie bohrten sich in die Gesichter, in die Nasen und Augen und Wangen. Dann gaben die Soldaten Gasschub und kehrten den Druck Richtung Erdboden. An den straff gespannten Seilen stiegen sie aufwärts. Sie flogen dabei nach oben wie ein Ball an einer Schnur. Ein paar Männer gaben zu viel Schub – ihre Haken rissen sich los, und ohne Halt wirbelten sie schreiend und fluchend nach hinten weg. Die allermeisten aber „erkletterten" den höchsten Punkt über den Titanen, standen einen Moment lang dort wie Papierdrachen.

Dirk erreichte gerade diesen höchsten Punkt, mit kalkweißen Fingerknöcheln die Hebel im Griff des Manövergeräts gepackt haltend. Er hätte Stein und Bein schwören können, dass seine Eier ihm bei dieser Spielerei in die Kniekehlen gerutscht waren. Eins links, eins rechts. Und gleich würde es wieder abwärts gehen, und er würde die Länge der Leine kürzen und in den massigen Nacken der 30-Meter-Klasse schwirren.

Doch dann kam das _Brummen_. Ein tiefes, zorniges _Fauchen._ Und der Hagel fiel, ein Regen aus Steinsplittern und -Scherben, so schnell wie Musketenkugeln.

Der Weibliche Titan schlenkerte mit der Hand, die Jeans Drahtseil festhielt, und schwenkte ihn auf ein niedriges Dach. Dann ließ er los. Von der Bewegung überrascht, landete Jean unsanft auf dem unteren Rücken.

„Autsch", machte er platt, stand auf und rieb sich die betreffende Stelle.

„Wer sind diese Chaoten?", fragte Millie, die nach wie vor auf Annies Schulter hockte, als wären sie schon seit Ewigkeiten so etwas wie beste Freundinnen.

Annie ließ noch einen Moment lang den Blick umherschweifen. An den Rändern des Platzes scharrten sich Leute. Flüchtlinge, die sich vor ihrer Ankunft am Eingang zur Treppe gedrängt hatten. Als sie um die Ecke gestürmt war, hatten sie alle sehr bereitwillig Platz geschaffen. Sie schaute auch die Treppe hinunter. Ganz unten, auf dem letzten Absatz, stand Marlo und winkte. Hitch lag bereits auf einer Trage, noch immer bewusstlos.

Annie bewegte die Finger in der flüchtigen Andeutung eines eigenen Winkens. Ihr Blick wanderte hoch, zu den Kundschaftern auf den Dächern.

„ _So etwas wie Kameraden."_

Mikasa erhob gleich darauf das Wort. „Bist du wieder auf der Jagd nach Eren?", rief sie, und Wildheit schwang scharf in ihrer Stimme durch. „Wenn ja, dann verschwinde besser jetzt gleich! Du bekommst ihn in diesem Schlamassel sowieso nicht!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. _„Nein"_ , kam dann schleppend Antwort. _„Bin ich nicht."_ Sie musste selbst nach Worten suchen. Mühsam, als wäre sie sich ihrer Sache auch noch nicht ganz sicher. _„Und andererseits, doch."_

Mikasas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich warne dich: Wenn du -"

„ _Hör erst zu!"_ Annies Zeigefinger schoss in die Höhe. „ _Ich bin nicht auf der Jagd. Aber folgen werde ich ihm denoch! Und du wirst mich nach wie vor nicht davon abhalten."_ Sie erhob sich mit langsamen Bewegungen aus der Hocke. _„Ich will sehen, was der Bastard meinte, auf dem Fluss. Ich will sehen, was er tun wird."_

Links von Mikasa, die verwirrt die Stirn runzelte und zumindest für den Augenblick still war, übernahm Alica die Rolle des Sprechers. Sie hob etwas zögerlich die Hand, als müsse sie darum bitten, das Wort erteilt zu bekommen. „Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, was du mit dem Fluss meinst, aber … Also, bist du auf unserer Seite?"

Der Weibliche Titan nickte knapp. _„Bin ich. Und ich verlasse mich darauf, dass eine Hand die … andere wäscht."_

Die letzten beiden Worte kamen schleppender hervor. Annies Aufmerksamkeit war mitten im Satz abgeschweift, denn noch jemand erreichte soeben den Platz. Ein weiterer Schwung von Kundschaftern segelte heran und gesellte sich zu dem Jean-Trupp ringsum. Die Gruppenführerin landete zwischen Mikasa und Alica, und schon im Anflug klatschte der Neuankömmling in die Hände.

„Annie! Da bist du wieder!" Hanji kam routiniert zum Stehen, ein strahlend freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht. „Na, wie geht's dir? Hast du die Zeit hinter Gittern gut verlebt? Ist dir danach, uns ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen?"

Annie legte in sichtlicher Gereiztheit die Stirn in Falten. Sie hob die Hand, langsam und methodisch, und streckte sie in Hanjis Richtung. Als sich die Finger näherten, zogen etliche Soldaten aus deren Trupp die Klingen. Die Abteilungsleiterin selbst aber blieb gelassen und rührte sich nicht, selbst als die hautlosen Finger sich um sie schlossen.

„ _Was, wenn ich jetzt zudrücke?"_ , kroch es grollend aus der Kehle des Titanen. _„Vielleicht ist mir ja danach?"_

„Frau Abteilungsleiterin!" Moblit sah aus, als wolle er jeden Moment losstürmen und seine Klingen in der Titanenhand zu versenken.

Hanji ignorierte ihn. Sie betrachtete die Finger, die sie einpferchten, mit Heiterkeit.

„Nun … wenn du nun zudrücken würdest, wäre ich sicherlich Matsch." Offenbar saß ihr der Schalk im Nacken. Sie grinste. „Nimmst du mir diesen kleinen Verrat so übel? Diese kleine Scharade?"

„ _Ihr hättet mich einweihen können!"_ , zischte Annie. _„Du hättest etwas sagen können!"_

Dass der Anblick Hanjis ihre Wut hochkochen ließ, erstaunte Annie selbst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie diese Exentrikerin für einen der wenigen Menschen gehalten hatte, die absolut ehrlich mit ihr umsprangen.

„Einweihen?", fragte Millie, wurde jedoch ignoriert.

Hanji zuckte lächelnd und gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Hätte ich? Hättest du mitgemacht?"

Hinter dieser Frage steckte viel. Hätte sie es zugelassen? Hätte sie sich unter Drogen setzen, sich dadurch ihrer Titanenkraft berauben und sich der geifernden Meute im Tribunal vorführen lassen?

Für sich selbst hatte sie beschlossen, nie an diesem dämlichen, ehrlosen Pfahl zu knieen. Ebenso wie sie im Stall in Silberfurt gesagt hatte: _Ich bin eine schlechte Lügnerin._

Der Moment, der darauf folgte, zog sich in die Länge. Annie schwieg, und ihre Finger zuckten noch ein wenig. Zitterten. Dann streckte sie die Finger jedoch wieder, und sie zog die Hand zurück.

Moblit und mehrere andere Soldaten atmeten hörbar durch.

„Eine gute Entscheidung." Abteilungsleiterin Hanji stand so entspannt wie eh und je. „Wir haben besseres zu tun, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme klang sanft, fast schon mütterlich.

Es war wie auf der Treppe … auf genau dieser Treppe, die in diesem Moment zu Annies Füßen lag.

 _Komm jetzt. Haben wir nicht dringendere Probleme?_ So hatte Eren gesprochen und dann ihr Handgelenk gepackt. Und Annie hatte sich mitziehen lassen.

„ _Ja. Haben wir."_

Reiner war zurück in seiner besten Rolle. Der Gepanzerte Titan besaß nicht umsonst den Beinamen „Schild von Marley", und mit Pieck an seiner Seite hatte er endlich wieder jemanden, den er schützen konnte. Jemanden, der ihn ebenfalls schützte!

Zuerst hatte Ymir den Vierbeinigen Titanen unterschätzt. Mit ungehemmter, unveränderter Wildheit war sie losgestürmt. Reiners Abwehrhaltung hatte sie nicht abgeschreckt. Pieck aber war schnell gewesen, rasend schnell, und war dem Kiefer-Titan in den Weg geglitten. Kurzentschlossen hatte Ymir Pieck als Ziel gewählt – doch Reiner hatte in dem kurzen Moment des Zögerns zum Schlag ausgeholt, und mit der Gefahr durch den knochenbrecherischen Hieb hatte Ymir den Sturmangriff abgebrochen.

Pieck aber hatte nicht abgebrochen. Sie stürmte selbst hinterher und schnappte mit dem schauzenartigen Maul nach der anderen Wandlerin. Stampfend folgte Reiner ihr dabei, eine stetige Bedrohung. Sie waren wie Kurzschwert und Turmschild, gegen zwei Dolche. Einer davon mochte magisch geschärft sein und durch den Schild fahren können, und der andere mochte schnell sein wie ein Blitz, doch der Erste wurde gejagt, und der Andere konnte nicht schneiden, solang der Erste nicht den Weg freischnitt!

Die Rüstung des Gepanzerten regenerierte sich langsam, aber stetig. Aus den geschlagenen Wunden suppte wachsartig der Titanenstein und verfestigte sich wieder. Die windschnellen Angriffe des Hauptgefreiten Levi verloren rasch wieder an Bedrohlichkeit. Das merkte er wohl selbst, denn nun zielte er auf Pieck.

Reiner erhaschte nur eine verschwommene Bewegung, ein schemenhaftes Niederschießen von oben nach unten. Er haschte danach – und schon war Levi wieder weg. Denn auch er konnte es sich nicht leisten, von dem Gepanzerten getroffen zu werden. Ohnehin fiel Levi das Manövrieren inzwischen immer schwerer – der Untergrund war übersät von Trümmern, von denen einige scharf gen Himmel stachen wie Dornen. Er konnte nicht mehr umher schwirren, wie er wollte. Konnte nicht einfach so Pieck unter den Leib oder in die Seite fahren, sondern musste von oben zustoßen. Und oben war der Schild, der Panzer, Reiner.

Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung stellte Reiner fest, dass Ymir das Sprücheklopfen eingestellt hatte. Sie verstand offenbar, wie sich das Auf und Ab des Kampfes gegen sie drehte. Natürlich, wie konnte eine Überlebenskünstlerin wie sie das auch übersehen.

 _Was tust du nun, Ymir?_ Vielleicht würde sie nun weglaufen. Wenn der Kiefer-Titan zu entkommen versuchte, sollte Reiner ihn laufen lassen und sich wieder auf die Suche nach Eren begeben. Der Kiefer-Titan war weniger wichtig als der Gründer-Titan. Wenn Ymir entkam, bedeutete das im Vergleich nur wenig. Ymir würde irgendwann vom Fluch eingeholt werden, und ihre Kraft würde wieder in den Pfaden aufgehen. Oder sie blieb bei den Aufklärern, wenn diese so pragmatisch sein würden, Ymir von einem Titan fressen zu lassen. Es wäre verschmerzbar, wenn es nur dieser Eine war – und wenn im Ausgleich dazu nur die Kommando-Fähigkeit erlangt wurde!

Reiner aber wollte das nicht. Reiner durfte das nicht! Er musste Ymir genauso fangen wie Eren.

Als Levi und Ymir nach einem erneuten Vorstoß zurückwichen, wechselte er die Taktik. Er hörte auf, nur Piecks Begleitung zu sein, und brach zur Seite aus, jagte dem Hauptgefreiten nach. Mit der linken Hand scharrte er über den Boden, tief geduckt. Er fasste Staub und Schutt und warf beides in die Höhe, in Levis Richtung. Reiner konnte nicht erkennen, ob sein Gegner völlig eingehüllt wurde oder noch nach hinten ausgewichen war. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, solang ihm nur die Sicht fehlte.

 _Einer raus._ Reiner fuhr wieder herum, noch immer gebückt. Diesmal packte er einen langen Balken, wuchtete ihn hoch und suchte nach Ymir.

Der Kiefer-Titan hatte die Lücke genutzt und war auf Pieck losgesprungen: Ihre Krallen versenkten sich in dem Schnauzenschutz, den Pieck trug, und schlugen eine tiefe Wunde. Reiner preschte heran, und Ymir sprang wieder rückwärts – wie erwartet. Reiner warf den Balken, den er quer vor seiner Brust hielt, genau dorthin, wo Ymir im nächsten Moment sein würde.

Und sie war auch genau da. Der Balken traf sie, und sie fing ihn sogar, doch der Schwung des Wurfs ließ sie rückwärts stolpern. Reiner hechtete vor und packte die Enden des Balkens, stieß ihn gegen Ymir und riss sie zu Boden.

 _Tut mir leid, Ymir. Tut mir leid!_ Entschlossen presste er Ymir mithilfe des Balkens zu Boden. Der Kiefer-Titan spuckte und zischte, als sich das massive Gewicht auf ihn senkte, mit einem Anflug von Furcht in den biestigen Augen. _Ich werde meine Scharten auswetzen. So viele verfluchte Fehler habe ich gemacht … und einer davon bist du!_

Reiner ließ mit der linken Hand den Balken los und umfasste stattdessen den Kopf des Gegners. Er spürt einen Biss, der durch die Panzerung ging. Doch das war egal, denn entschlossen drückte er zu. Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er den Kopf des Kiefer-Titanen nach hinten weg. Ein Großteil des Halses ging mit.

Ymir wurde bis zu den Hüften freigelegt. Fetzen von Fleisch klebten in ihrem Gesicht und an ihrem Oberkörper, und flatternd öffneten sich ihre Augen. Ehe sie sich völlig berappeln konnte, umschloss Reiner ihren Körper schon mit der Faust und riss sie aus dem Titanenleib hervor.

 _Hab dich!_ Ein Schuss von Jubel!

Und dann erschien der Wächter.

Um eine Häuserecke herum stapfte Eren wie damals in Trost, eine unförmige Last auf die Schultern gewuchtet. Zuerst glaubte Reiner, es wäre wieder ein Fels. Doch das Ding _bewegte_ sich. Es beulte sich wabbelnd und veränderte seine Form wie ein mit Wasser gefüllter Beutel.

Dann erfasste Reiner: Es war wirklich ein Beutel, ein Riesiger. Aus Häuten oder etwas Ähnlichem zusammen genäht. Die Nähte glänzten metallisch – hatten die Hersteller die Drähte von Manövergeräten als Bindfäden verwendet?

Eren warf diesen Beutel, mit einem wilden Brüllen! Der Sack traf Reiner schwer auf Kopf und Brust, und eine stinkende Flüssigkeit explodierte daraus hervor, als die Nähte unter dem Druck aufplatzten. Die Häute zerrissen und setzten den Inhalt frei, der definitiv kein Wasser war.

Nördlich des Stadtkerns, bereits recht nahe der Mauer, schrie sich der Weibliche Titan die Lunge aus dem Leibe.

Annie hatte, zusammen mit dem Hanji- und Jean-Trupp, dem temporär auch Millie zugeschlagen worden war, den von Netzen eingezäunten Bereich von Stohess verlassen und war nach Norden gerannt. Sie hatte den Kanal, der für die Schifffahrt gedacht war, überquert und dann lang und tief Atem geholt.

Und nun schrie sie. Mit einer Stimme, die kreischend hochpeitschte und sich sich grell und gellend überschlug. Ringsum hockten Soldaten auf den Dächern wie Schwärme von Tauben. Die allermeisten pressten die Hände auf ihre Ohren, die Gesichter in purer Qual und Abscheu verzogen. Über viele Sekunden lang hielt der Schrei an, und als der Weibliche Titan verstummte, brauchte es noch fast eine halbe Minute, bis die Menschen es bemerkten.

Hanji massierte energisch ihre Ohrmuscheln. „Uffza", rief sie aus, viel zu laut, „Alles klar! Der Honigtopf – Moblit, spreche ich zu leise? MOBLIT, KANNST DU MICH HÖREN!"

„Nein, Frau Abteilungsleiterin!"

Annie spürte, wie feine Dampfwölkchen aus ihrem halb geöffneten Mund hervor krochen, wie warmer Atem in kalter Luft. Wann immer sie so schrie, wurde ihre Kehle rau. Auch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass mehr aus ihr herauskam als ein bloßes Brüllen. Was das sein sollte, das wußte sie selbst auch nicht. Hatte sich dafür eigentlich auch nie interessiert. Der Schrei tat, was er eben tat. Warum er tat, was er tat, hatte nie eine Rolle gespielt.

Er lockte Titanen an. Es verwandelte Gewöhnliche kurzzeitig in Abnormale.

In ganz Stohess würden nun geistlose Titanen die Köpfe wenden, die Ohren spitzen und sich in Bewegung setzen. Sie würden die Menschen ignorieren, selbst wenn diese Beute ihnen direkt über die Zehen lief bei ihrer Flucht.

Mit ihrer Körperhöhe von 14 Metern konnte Annie gerade über eine Reihe von Häusern hinweg sehen. Doch das war eigentlich nicht nötig. Sie erblickte die Staubwolken, wenn die Titanen in ihrer Direktheit einfach durch die Gebäude hindurch platzten. Jene Titanen, die von Süden nach Norden strebten und dabei unweigerlich den befestigten Stadtkern passieren mussten, verfingen sich vermutlich in den Netzen der Mauer-Garnison. Die Größeren von ihnen rissen diese improvisierten Barrieren sicherlich einfach mit sich.

„Bereit halten!" Hanji hatte gerade offenbar ihr Gehör wiedergefunden. „Der Honigtopf ist geöffnet! Und hier kommen die Bienchen!"

Das erste _Bienchen_ war zehn Meter hoch und massiv wie ein geziegeltes Scheißhaus. Der Titan walzte durch eine Häuserreihe wie durch einen Wandschirm aus Papier. Er schien den Fluss gar nicht zu sehen, denn er stürzte einfach von der Anlegestelle und mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Wasseroberfläche.

Der Zweite war ein Schneller. Die 5-Meter-Klasse war spindeldürr und kam exakt zehn Meter weiter als sein Vorgänger, denn er stürmte über dessen Rücken. Dann sprang er sogar ab und überschlug sich in der Luft.

Annie trat zu, als er landete. Sie stampfte ihn einfach nieder, ihr Fuß reichte für seinen kompletten Oberkörper. Der 10-Meter war derweil am Rand angekommen und zog sich hoch. Ein Tritt von der Seite riss ihm den Kopf weg. Annie nahm sich vor, so mindestens fünfzehn zu schaffen, ehe sie sich zwischen die Lagerhäuser zurückzog.

Sie schaffte nur fünf. Dann wimmelte der Kanal bereits vor Titanen, die eifrig übereinander kletterten, um die andere Seite zu erreichen. Einige erklommen bereits wieder trockenen Boden und würden jeden Moment von den Seiten heran kommen.

„Annie!" Ein scharfer Befehl von hinten. „Komm jetzt her!"

Sie warf Jean einen Schulterblick zu, zuckte mit den Achseln und tat wie geheißen.

Wäre sie auf seiten von Zeke und den anderen gewesen, hätte sie ihren eigenen Titanenkörper nun zurückgelassen und die Flucht ergriffen. Diese Titanen, die auf sie losgingen, würden erst dann, wenn der Weibliche Titan nicht mehr da war, an etwas anderem Interesse zeigen. Nun aber musste sie daraus so viel Vorteil schlagen wie möglich.

Angesichts der Masse von Monstern, die durch den Kanal wimmelte, wünschte sie sich aber doch, einfach abhauen zu dürfen.

Zuerst schmerzte es gar nicht so sehr.

Dirk spürte Stiche wie die von Messerklingen. Drei im Rücken, drei in der Brust. Sah auch die drei Splitter, die vorn aus ihm herausgekommen waren. In blutigen Spritzern. Wie waren sie rein gekommen, fragte er sich. _Ach so._

Dann kam der Schmerz, heiß und sengend. Er schrie auf, und er krampfte und kam ins Schleudern. Unbeabsichtigt klinkte er seine Haken aus und trudelte abwärts. Rechts und links fielen auch andere, Männer und Frauen in grünen Umhängen. Manche mit Durchschüssen und lebend, manche tot. Manchmal waren es Arme und Beine, allein unterwegs.

Dirk fiel kopfüber. Sah dabei aufwärts. In einem einzigen Nacken war ein Soldat gelandet. Er glaubte, zu sehen, dass dieser Mann ein Einhorn auf der Uniform trüge. Zwei Schwerter blitzten auf, um die Schwachstelle auszuweiden. Dann war der Mann außer Sicht.

Fallen. Dirk sah den Arsch des Titanen vor sich. Beschissenes letztes Bild. Beschissener letzter Gedanke.

 _Fang dich!_ Wo kam das her? _Fangen sollst du dich, Reineke!_ Ach. Sein Ausbilder. Schon vor Jahren vom Pferd gestürzt. Hatte sich dabei das Genick gebrochen. Dirk meinte, er kenne bessere Geister, die für Ratschläge taugten.

„Abteilungsleiter!" Ein Schuss aus Grün. Orloff war plötzlich von links gekommen, von irgendwo her. Er knallte in Dirk hinein und schlang die Arme um ihn. Schlingernd ging es abwärts; Orloff schaffte eine unsanfte Bruchlandung. Der Aufprall am Boden schlug ihm den Körper des Abteilungsleiters aus den Armen, und Dirk knallte auf den Boden.

Der Schmerz, der nun durch ihn hindurch ging wie ein Blitz, trieb Dirk die Tränen in die Augen. Größer aber als der Schmerz war das Erstaunen darüber, diesen Schmerz überhaupt noch spüren zu können.

„Abteilungsleiter? Dirk? Lebst du? - Scheiße." Orloff hatte das Blut bemerkt, das seine Handflächen rot färbte. Es war nicht seins.

Auf dem Rücken liegend, sah Dirk zur Mauer empor. Dort oben lehnte sich der monströse Schattenriss des Tier-Titanen über den Rand und spähte zu ihnen hinab. Das Monster hob den Arm zu einem erneuten Wurf. Und dann hielt es inne. Sein Kopf ruckte. Als würde es lauschen.

Durch die weite Entfernung gedämpft, kroch ein schrilles Kreischen in Dirks Gehörgang. Er erkannte dieses Kreischen, erkannte es aus dem Wald der Riesenbäume.

Die 30-Meter-Titanen horchten ebenfalls auf. Sie hielten inne und ließen ihre Werkzeuge auspendeln. Dann trotteten sie los. Kamen jedoch nur drei Schritt weit.

„ _IHR DA MIT DEN HÄMMERN!"_ , platzte das Brüllen des Tier-Titanen von oben herab. _„WER HAT EUCH ERLAUBT, EURE ARBEIT NIEDERZULEGEN! MARSCH, ZURÜCK ANS WERK!"_

Die Arbeiter-Titanen erstarrten wieder. Nahmen scheinbar nur widerwillig das Steineklopfen wieder auf.

Dirk presste einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als Orloff ihn sich auf die Schultern lud. „Wir gehen besser in Deckung." Orloff flüsterte, als fürchte er, der Tier-Titan könne ihn hören. „Solang das Monstrum dort oben abgelenkt ist."

 _Abgelenkt?_ , fragte sich Dirk. _Von wem? Leben hier unten noch mehr?_

„ _UND IHR DORT HINTEN! FORT VON DER GÖRE!"_

Berthold hatte gerade das in Trümmern liegende Gefängnis von Stohess erreicht. Unentschlossen betrachtete er das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Wohin nun? Als er einen Titanenschrei vernahm, der unzweifelhaft nicht von Kriegsherr Zeke kam, verflog diese Unentschlossenheit jedoch rasch, war wie weggeblasen.

Dieser Schrei hatte eine ganz ähnliche Wirkung auf ihn wie auf die geistlosen Titanen. Er würde zur Quelle dieses Rufes gehen, komme was da wolle. Er feuerte die Haken ab und schwirrte los.


	21. Chapter 21

Reiner Braun war nicht besonders gläubig. Und doch fragte er sich in diesem Moment, ob da nicht doch ein höheres Wesen seine Hände im Spiel hatte. Der Kiefer- und der Gründer-Titan, beide Ziele mit ihm an einem Ort versammelt. Der Eine, bereits in seiner Hand. Der Andere, nur wenige Riesenschritte entfernt.

Reiner fragte sich, ob es diesem höheren Wesen einfach nur gefiel, ihn zu verhöhnen.

 _Beide zugleich_ , dachte er bitter, _sind einer zuviel._ Der Auftrag verlangte Eren – um Eren zu schlagen, wären zwei freien Hände besser als eine. Doch ließ er Ymir nun frei, verschwand sie vermutlich auf Nimmerwiedersehen!

 _Gott, wenn es dich gibt: Verspottest du mich?_

Eine Flüssigkeit, die nach Essig roch plätscherte noch an ihm herab; mit einer wilden Armbewegung schleuderte er die Lederhaut beiseite, die bis eben noch prall gefüllt auf den Schultern des Wächter-Titanen gesessen hatte. Der Geruch biss ihm in die Nase, während wütende Gedanken an Götter und Schicksalsstreiche ihm die Galle hochtrieben. _Egal._ Diese nach Pisse stinkende Flüssigkeit war ihm egal. Sollte es eine Art chemischer Angriff sein? Wollten sie ihn vergiften? _Egal._ Nutzlos. Daheim war er durch Senfgas gewatet, und es hatte ihm nicht geschadet. Gestochen hatte es wie eine Hornisse, und es hatte ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben, doch am Ende war alles geheilt, was zerfressen worden war. Er war ein Titan, ein biologisches Mysterium. Mit solchen Mitteln bekam man ihn nicht klein. Es war egal. Und auch egal konnte ihm sein, dass er nur einhändig war! Er würde sie eben beide fangen. Den Einen würde er festhalten, den Anderen würde er packen! Er würde es nicht wieder vermasseln, so sagte er sich, während er dem wilden Blick des Wächter-Titanen begegnete, diesem hitzköpfigen Bastard mit dem Totenkopfgrinsen und dem grünen Feuer in den Augen, der gerade zum Sturmangriff ansetzte.

Zumal er nicht allein war.

„ _Eren Jäger."_

Pieck. Selbst als Titan konnte ihre Stimme sanft klingen. Fast ehrfürchtig sprach sie diesen Namen aus, während sie sich bedachtsam über einen Schutthaufen bewegte. Eine Katze, die sich mit täuschend leichter Gespanntheit in Position zum Sprung brachte.

„ _Der Sohn eines Diebes, der den Raubzug des Jahrhunderts führte. Du armer, armer Junge. Dein Vater biss mehr ab, als er schlucken konnte. Und die Bürde ließ er dir."_

Geradezu mitfühlend schienen ihre Worte zu dem muskelbepackten Riesen herüber zu schwingen, der – zu Reiners Überraschung – auch wirklich inne gehalten hatte, als die dunkle, tiefe, weiche Alt-Stimme seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

Piecks Augen funkelten hinter den Sehschlitzen ihrer ledernen Schutzhaube. Ein Hauch von Tücke, Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf ein Ende. _„Gib auf, Eren Jäger. Komm einfach mit uns. Beende das hier."_

Reiner horchte auf, als er das Brüllen vernahm. Ein wildes, schrilles Heulen, das direkt aus der weit geöffneten Pforte der Hölle zu kommen schien.

Im nächsten Moment warf sich Eren vorwärts. Er stürzte auf Pieck zu, doch Reiner war schneller. Er geriet zwischen den Vierbeinigen und den Wächter, die freie Hand zum Zupacken erhoben. Eren wich mit einem Gleitschritt zur Seite aus, sich dabei neu ausrichtend. Wieder losstürmend.

 _Komm._ Reiner zog die rechte Hand, in der Ymir steckte, ein wenig zurück. Mit dem linken Arm holte er aus. _Lass sehen, ob du mich diesmal wieder fangen kannst!_

Ein weiter, wuchtiger Schwinger, der auf den Kopf des Wächters zielte. Ein Schlag, den Eren kommen sah – natürlich, wie konnte er nicht? Er tauchte ab, unterlief den Schlag. Er wollte keinen Schlagabtausch auf lange Distanz, er wollte ins Ringen gehen. Er wollte Griffe und Hebel, und dafür musste er nah dran,

Dies alles wußte Reiner. Mitten im Schwung knickte er den Arm ein. Aus dem weiten Schwinger wurde ein kurzer, linker Haken. Ein wilder, schädelplatzender Schlag, der Erens Kopf zum Fliegen gebracht hätte. Wenn er denn getroffen hätte.

Der Schlag fuhr rauschend ins Leere. Eren hatte abrupt angehalten und sich zurückgeduckt. Die gepanzerte Faust fuhr dröhend vor seiner zähnebleckenden Fratze vorbei. Reiner stieß wütend die Luft aus, nahm den Schwung und wandelte den Schlag in einen Ellenbogenstoß um. Er traf, er hämmerte in seine Zahnreihen.

Gleichzeitig war da ein Schlag in seinem Magen. Eren versenkte die Faust in der Bauchgegend des Gepanzerten, und die Rüstung splitterte wie Glas. Er platzte hindurch, hob den anderen Titan dabei sogar mehrere Meter in die Höhe, ehe er wieder nach unten sackte. Durch die Nervenstränge hindurch raste _Schmerz_ , und Reiner keuchte, als Mensch und Titan gleichermaßen. _Maria! Der ist stark._

Ein Schlag, der nutzlos hätte sein müssen. Ein Schmerz, der nicht hätte da sein dürfen. Eine Faust, die da nicht hätte sein sollen. Eren öffnete die Hand und bohrte sie hinein. Wühlte. Grub. Dampf und Blut sprühten aus der Wunde hervor.

Der Gepanzerte brüllte auf, den Arm packend. Als Eren mit dem anderen Arm ebenfalls zuschlagen wollte, drängte Reiner nach rechts und zerrte ihn mit. Brachte den Angreifer damit aus dem Gleichgewicht und schob sich zugleich aus der Reichweite des anderen Arms.

 _Na schön! Dann hast du eben deinen Treffer!_ Reiner verstand nicht, wie seine Rüstung gebrochen worden war. Doch es war egal, denn nun hatte er seinen Gegner gepackt, auf welch demütigende Weise auch immer dies passiert war. Er würde nicht mehr loslassen. Und Pieck kam bereits heran.

Der Vierbeinige Titan stürmte hinter dem Wächter herbei wie ein Hund, der sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte und seinem Herrchen die Vorderpfoten auf die Schultern setzte. Piecks Hände fielen schwer auf die breiten Schultern des Wächters. Sie musste sich strecken, sie musste fast ein wenig klettern, doch dann kam sie endlich an seinen Nacken. Kein Wort sagte sie mehr, keinen Moment lang redete sie noch vom Ergeben oder Aufgeben. Sie biss einfach zu!

Reiner vernahm das Zischen von Gas. Das Schnurren eines Drahtseils und das Klappern von Haken. Sein Kopf fuhr herum – und durch sein Blickfeld hindurch schwirrte der Hauptgefreite Levi. Der Kundschafter raste am Gepanzerten vorüber, schoss Haken in die Schulter des Wächters und fuhr an dessen Kopf vorbei. Klingen blitzten silbrig-weiß, und er hackte sie in die Kiefermuskeln des Vierbeinigen. Pieck fehlten die messerscharfen Zähne, wie der Kiefer-Titan sie besessen hätte. Sie hatte sich mit schierer Kraft durch das Nackenfleisch nagen wollen, doch dies scheiterte nun, und ihr frustrierter Wutschrei erklang.

Levi schnellte wieder in Reiners Sichtfeld. „Kein Biss mehr!" Wild nahm der Kundschafter Ziel. „Eren! Den rechten Arm! Fixier seinen rechten Arm!"

Reiner spürte, wie der Wächter sich wild freimachte. Dabei zerrte er den Gepanzerten wieder ein Stück nach links, und obwohl sich Reiner hastig dagegen wehrte und die Fersen in den Erdboden stemmte, kam die Hand mit Ymir plötzlich doch in Reichweite. Eren stürzte sich so rücksichtslos auf diese Gelegenheit, dass Reiner ihm sogar einen linken Haken in die ungedeckte Flanke jagen konnte. Ein heftiger Hieb, der den Wächter weit hätte fortstoßen müssen – selbst mit Pieck, die noch immer an ihm hing. Doch Eren hatte Reiners rechten Arm bereits gepackt, und so schleuderte der Hieb sie nur alle drei herum wie Betrunkene, die nach einem durchzechten Kneipenbesuch durch die Straßen torkelten. Sie zerstörten, was noch übrig war auf diesem Schlachtfeld, Arm in Arm. Eren hatte Reiners Arm, und er ließ einfach nicht los! Halsstarrig rammte der Wächter seine Fersen in den Boden und zwang sie alle drei, stehen zu bleiben.

Levi zirkelte derweil um dieses Chaos riesenhafter Körperteile, die Haken in der Schulter des Wächters versenkt. Als die Masse von Leibern langsamer wurde, zielte er scharf und schnitt plötzlich in die Tiefe. Reiner sah, wohin der Hauptgefreite flog, und erbleichte.

Levi bremste erst im letzten Moment ab, riss die Schwerter bereits in die Höhe. Er landete auf der geballten Faust des Gepanzerten und senste abwärts. „Keine Rüstung!"

Die Schwerter gingen kreischend durch die Finger. „Keine Geisel!" Er durchschnitt sie alle bis ins erste Fingerglied, und abgeschlagen segelten sie zu Boden. Zusammen mit Ymir, die dabei aufschrie.

Der Wächter grunzte, klang fast erstaunt. Hatte er gar nicht gewußt, wo Ymir gewesen war? Er streckte den Fuß aus wie jemand, der zwar alle Hände voll hatte, aber trotzdem eine fallende teure Vase vor dem harten Aufprall retten wollte. Sein Schienbein erwischte Ymir leicht, die sich zwar nicht daran festhalten konnte, aber immerhin schräg darauf herunter rutschte. Fluchend glitt sie über den Fuß des Titanen und suchte nach Gleichgewicht, mit den Armen rudernd. Sie machte, dass sie davon kam.

Reiner sah ihre Flucht mit Schrecken. Und mit Entsetzen erblickte er den Hauptgefreiten, der sich schon wieder in die Höhe schwang. Der Einzige, der in diesem Gewühl noch beweglich war. Abgesehen von … Ihm wurde schlecht.

 _Auf mich_ , dachte er. _Geh auf mich!_

Doch Levi ging nicht auf ihn, der sowieso schon feststeckte. Der Kundschafter fuhr erneut neben Erens Kopf in die Höhe, erreichte den höchstmöglichen Punkt und wirbelte herum. Die Klingen hochreißend. „Keine Hilfe!" Dann warf er die Schwerter. Er klinkte sie aus, und sie schossen herab, mit einem leichten Bogen in der Flugbahn, wie zwei silbrige Mondsicheln. Reiner sah nicht, wo sie einschlugen, doch er hörte das Rasseln des Kettengeflechts, das Piecks Nacken schützte. Er hörte das Brüllen, und er hörte einen Moment später auch ihren Schrei.

Als das Getöse der Titanenschreie losbrach, stand Jean mit seinem Trupp auf dem Dach eines Lagerhauses. Er hielt sich – wie alle anderen auch - die Ohren zu in dem verzweifelten Versuch, das dämonische Heulen und Kreischen auszusperren, das seine Eingeweide dazu brachte, sich zu schütteln wie ein nasser Hund. Ein Stück vor ihnen stand der Weibliche Titan, aus Leibeskräften schreiend. Und er hörte nur damit auf, um sich den geistlosen Monstern zu stellen, die kurz darauf durch den Fluss platschten.

Obwohl Annie dabei verstummt war, hörte Jean ihr Kreischen noch immer als schrecklich schrilles Echo. Als Connie versuchte, ihm etwas zu sagen, musste er auf seine Lippenleser-Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Sie waren nur bescheiden, darum verstand er nur Unsinn. Vielleicht war es ja von vornherein Unsinn gewesen. Jean winkte ab und nichte. „Ja! Ich weiß!"

Connie verzog verwirrt das Gesicht, deutete auf seine Ohren. Er faselte etwas, und plötzlich quälten sich doch wirklich Worte durch die Wand aus Watte, die sich in Jeans Gehörgang eingenistet hatte, wie ein Eichhörnchen in einer Baumhöhle. „... -icht hören!"

„Ja!", versetzte Jean barsch, „Ich auch nicht! - Doch, jetzt!"

Vor ihnen tobte das Wasser. Die Titanen wälzten sich durch den Fluss, und Annie war bis zum Rand des Kanals gestapft. Sie ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe. Während die Geistlosen schwerfällig aus dem Kanal krochen, trat sie ihnen gegen Köpfe und Nacken.

Jean fühlte sich noch immer, als bestünden seine Innereien aus Marmelade. Er war sehr zufrieden damit, dem Weiblichen Titan die Arbeit überlassen zu können. Auch wenn es grausig knackte bei jedem Male, wenn ihr Fuß herumschnellte und einen weiteren Schädel fliegen ließ. Die Geköpften sackten ins Wasser zurück, und ihr Dampf vermengte sich mit dem Sprühnebel ringsum. Sehr rasch türmte sich ein Vorhang aus Schwaden auf, der die gegenüberliegende Seite der Stadt verschwinden ließ. Massige Schemen aber waren darin zu sehen, und sie platzten unablässig aus diesem Vorhang hervor.

„Das sind ziemlich viele, oder?" Connie starrte den Kanal hinauf und hinunter. „Und es kommen noch mehr!"

„Klar", versetzte Jean trocken, „Es kommen alle." Er gab sich härter, als er sich fühlte. Musste ein gutes Beispiel abgeben. Ein besseres Beispiel als bisher in dieser Krise, so zumindest sah er es.

„Drei an Land", ließ sich Mikasa vernehmen, die nach links deutete. Dann fuhr ihre zeigende Hand nach rechts. „Und dort vier!"

Das war früh. Ja, sie waren sich bewusst gewesen, dass sie die geistlosen Titan niemals wie im Gänsemarsch anlocken können würden. Doch sie hatten gehofft, dass sie – wenn sie sich bis hierhin, dicht an die Nordmauer, zurückzogen – den Aufmarsch der Titanen so sehr beeinflussen konnten, dass sie nicht sofort auf breiter Front heranschwemmten. Jean hatte es sich so vorgestellt wie ein Dreieck: Sie selbst waren eine Spitze, und alles strömte zu ihnen. Und zumindest fürs Erste hätte der Feind allein von vorn kommen sollen. Doch das Dreieck war viel zu breit, die Spitze war nicht spitz genug.

„Unser eigener Titan wird gleich umzingelt", merkte die Polizei-Gefreite an, die sie zusammen mit Annie aufgegabelt hatten. „Oder nicht?"

„Doch. Sehe ich auch so. - Annie!" Jean wandte sich nach vorn und blaffte sie an. Er kam sich plötzlich dabei vor wie ein Hundehalter, der seine Töle ausschimpte, doch was sollte es. „Komm jetzt her!"

Als Annie sich daraufhin nach ihm umsah, fürchtete er einen Moment lang, sie würde es genauso interpretieren. Und es hassen. Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ging rückwärts, ließ sich in die Gasse zwischen den beiden Lagerhäusern zurückfallen.

 _Ich kommandiere nun Titanen_ , dachte Jean bei sich. _Zugegeben, das hat schon was._

Während sein Blick Annie folgte, blickte er hinüber zu dem benachbarten Lagerhaus, wo sich Hanji und ihr Trupp positioniert hatten. Grinste sie etwa? Verkniff sich die Abteilungsleiterin ein Lachen?

 _Was ist bitte so lustig?_

„Jetzt kommen sie her! Aufpassen!" Hanji hob die Schwerter in die Höhe, was das Signal für den Rest war: Klarmachen zum Gefecht. Die Titaten würden sich nach wie vor auf Annie stürzen, und nun würden sie dazu an den Kundschaftern vorbei müssen. Sollten sie. Die Soldaten würden ihnen sodann in den Nacken springen.

So war es geplant, doch so kam es nicht. Denn von Osten her kam die Antwort auf das Geschrei des Weiblichen Titanen. Ein Brüllen, so verflucht oft gehört, und nie war etwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen!

„Tier-Titan", sprach Mikasa das Offensichtliche aus. Immerhin war das haarige Monstrum so weit weg, dass sein Geheule nicht so ohrenbetäubend war wie das von Annie.

Die Titanen reagierten prompt: Anstatt in die aufgestellte Falle zu rennen, machten sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und sprangen wieder in den Kanal zurück, mit Anlauf. Jean sah einige wenige, die hechteten. Ein Einzelner machte eine Arschbombe.

„Ey! Da geblieben!" Connie sah aus, als wolle er den Titanen nachlaufen und sie eigenhändig zurückzerren. „Was glaubt ihr, wo ihr hingeht!"

„Die gehen nirgendwo hin!", rief Hanji aus, „Annie, tus nochmal!"

Jean zuckte zusammen. _Was? Nochma-_

Der Weibliche Titan schrie. Das Geheule erhob sich so unvermittelt und kraftvoll, dass er meinte, seine Ohren müssten zu bluten anfangen. Sein Kopf, er platzte sicher, jeden Moment! Jean presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen, als könne er so das Kreischen aussperren, seinen Kopf in einem Stück halten. Er musste sich zwingen, die Augen zu öffnen.

Annie stand dort in der Gasse, vornüber gebeugt und die Hände auf die Oberschenkel gestemmt. Beim Schreien schienen ihre Augen aus den Sockeln zu quellen. Ihr Gesicht war derartig verzerrt, dass es ihn noch bis in seine Albträume verfolgen würde, soviel stand fest.

Dann hörte sie wieder auf, und ihr Kopf sackte ein wenig nach vorn.

Die Titanen hatten wieder umgedreht. Sie kraxelten zurück auf die Anlegestelle.

Der Tier-Titan pfiff sie wieder zurück.

Hanji befahl: „Nochmal!"

 _Nein, bitte, ein anderer Pla-_

Annie schrie!

Jean wurde schlecht.

Die Titanen kamen zurück.

Der Tier-Titan kläffte wie ein liebestoller Hund. Die Titanen drehten um. Hanji brüllte. „Nochmal!" _Gnade …_ Annie jaulte wie eine Katze, der man auf den Schwanz getreten hatte. Die Titanen drehten sich um, ein paar blieben einfach stehen. Der Tier-Titan schimpfte. Hanji war nicht mehr zu hören. Annie keifte ganz von selbst. Wie Wölfe, die den Mond anheulten. Titanen blickten hin und her. Einer setzte sich hin, mitten im Fluss. Sekundenlang ging es. Minutenlang? Tage? Für immer? Jean wußte es nicht, und es wurde ihm auch egal. _Wenn dies nun mein Leben sein soll, von mir aus._ Ihm tat alles weh.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, brach einer der Geistlosen zusammen. Er landete mit dem Gesicht voran im Wasser, und über ihm schwebte, wie eine Libelle, ein Soldat. Und er war nicht allein. Es schnitten Schwerter durch Nacken. Monster fielen, dampften und vergingen.

Jean starrte auf das Geschehen, betäubt und taub. Die Soldaten. Woher? Sie kamen von Süden her?

Während ihre Männer der Verstärkung zujubelten, setzte Hanji zum Jean-Trupp hinüber. Ihr Grinsen schien ein wenig entgleist, noch exzentrischer und schiefer als sonst. Sie sagte etwas zu Jean, zumindest bewegte sich ihr Mund, doch es kam nichts an.

„-ith ist da!"

„Was?"

Hanji holte tief Luft. „Kommandeur Smith ist da, sag ich!" Sie gellte ihm in die Ohren, und ihre Freude war schmerzlich spürbar für Jean. „Sie müssen den Titanen gefolgt sein, als wir sie anlockten!"

Das ergab sicherlich Sinn, irgendwo, in einem fernen Lande, wo alles paradiesisch leise sein musste. Jean nahm sich vor, dieses Land zu suchen und zu finden, sobald er Zeit dazu hatte.

Auf dem Kanal stapelten sich die riesigen Leichen. Titanenleiber bildeten geradezu eine Insel, gar eine Brücke von einer Seite des Flusses zur anderen. Und Kommandeur Erwin Smith marschierte über diese Brücke, als wäre sie für nichts anderes entworfen worden. Mit dampfiger Klinge grüßte er zu den Dächern hinauf.

„Neue Befehle!", rief er, grußlos und ohne jedes Wort des Lobes, „Hanji! Du und deine Leute, ihr geht nach Westen!" Er wies mit schneidiger Bewegung dorthin. „Unterstützt Levi, Eren und Ymir im Kampf gegen den Gepanzerten Titan!"

Hanji salutierte. Gleichzeitig fuhren mehrere Mitglieder des Jean-Trupps heftig zusammen. Mikasa, Historia und Alica drehten die Köpfe westwärts, und im Chor riefen sie etwas, das nach _„ERYMREIENMINER!"_ klang, zumindest für Jean und seine klingelnden Ohren.

Derweil fuhr der Kommandeur fort: „Meine Männer und ich gehen nach Osten." Er sprach es sachlich aus. Er salutierte mit der Faust auf dem Herzen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Viel Glück, Kommandeur", rief Hanji ihm nach. Dann wandte sie sich an Jean. „Nun, da wir nicht mehr einzig und allein ums Überleben kämpfen, kümmern wir uns endlich um die wichtigen Figuren in diesem Spiel! Hah!"

Sie hörten beide das Pfeifen von fliegenden Haken und das Zischen von Gas. Als sie sich umdrehten, flogen bereits zwei Soldaten in die Richtung, in die man sie befohlen hatte.

„Mikasa!", rief Jean, „Historia!"

„Die habens eilig." Hanji blieb gelassen. „Passt schon."

Und dann pfiffen nochmals Haken, denn nun fegte auch Alica vom Dach und den beiden anderen hinterher. Hatte sie sich zunächst mäßigen können, dann aber das _Passt schon_ von Hanji als Erlaubnis gewertet? Nun war sie jedenfalls ebenfalls unterwegs.

„Na schön! Keine Zeit zu verlieren", räumte Hanji ein. „Doch ehe es zu knapp dafür wird!" Sie langte in einen Beutel, den sie nahe einem der Holster am Gurtzeug getragen hatte, und löste ihn ab. Dann reichte sie ihn Jean. „Hier, für Reiner. - Annie, alles gut? Bist du noch bei uns?"

Der Weibliche Titan nickte, irgendwie schwerfällig wirkend, und die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.

„Ausgezeichnet! Und jetzt: Vorwärts! Lasst die drei nicht zu weit vorauseilen! Zum westlichen Tor!" Hanji sprang ab, flog los. Ihre Leute stürzten ihr sogleich nach.

 _Auf in den nächsten Schlamassel_ , dachte Jean, den Beutel noch in der Hand. Er hörte etwas wie ein Klackern darin. Da ließ ein schweres Krachen ihn erschrocken herumfahren. Hinter ihm war der Weibliche Titan zusammengebrochen, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Lagerhauses geschlagen und lehnte nun dort, mit halb geöffnetem Mund, aus dem träge Dampfschlieren suppten. Jean sah gerade noch, wie sich die Augen nach hinten verdrehten und dann schlossen. Der Kopf fiel nach vorn, mit dem Kinn auf die Brust.

„Huh?", machte Jean und blinzelte verdutzt. „Wa- Wa- HANJI!"

Doch die Titanen-Wissenschaftlerin war schon weg. Einzig Connie, Sasha und die Polizei-Gefreite waren noch da. Sie glotzten zuerst Annie an, dann ihn.

 _Schitt, was jetzt?,_ fragte sich Jean. _Hat sie ihre Kraft verbraucht? Sie hat doch bloß herumgeschrieen! Und hat damals in der Höhle, bei den Experimenten, damit angegeben, wie lang sie ein Titan bleiben könnte!_ Zog das Herumschreien etwa derartig an ihr? Warum hatte sie sich gerade nicht bemerkbar gemacht? _Es seie denn, sie hat gar nicht geantwortet… Sie war schon da am Wegnicken!_

„Schitt!", rief Connie.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Sasha.

Die Antwort kam von anderswo.

„Nun werdet ihr gehen. Und überlasst sie mir." Auf dem nachbarlichen Lagerhaus war Berthold erschienen, wie vom Himmel gefallen. Er schritt gemessen über das Dach, auf den Titanen zu und dabei ernste Blicke zu den vier Soldaten schickend. Er trug ein Manövergerät, und die Schwerter hatte er gezogen. „Klar? Geht einfach!"

Wie Mäuse auf der Flucht vor der Katze, so krochen sie durch sie Trümmer.

Pieck hing auf Reiners breitem Rücken wie ein Sack Getreide, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Im einen Moment noch hatte sie sich an das breite Kreuz des Gründer-Titanen geklammert, und sengend heißer Schmerz war ihr von hinten durch die Brust geflammt. Sie war besinnungslos geworden, und erst, als Reiner längst die Schwertklinge aus ihr herausgezogen hatte, erwachte sie wieder. Das verdammte Ding, es hatte nicht nur das Kettengeflecht durchdrungen, sondern war durch das Titanenfleisch gekommen und durch ihr Schulterblatt. Und dann hatte die Spitze ihr Herz berührt. Durchstochen.

 _Ich war tot. Bis gerade eben war ich tot. Ganz kurz nur._

Gar nicht weit weg hörte sie, wie Schutt rasselte: Etwas Großes war gar nicht weit entfernt am Werke. Der Gründer-Titan durchwühlte offenbar die Ruinen, auf der Suche nach ihnen.

Soeben fand Reiner eine halb verschüttete Treppe. „Keller", murmelte er, „Wir steigen eine Etage tiefer, in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme war rau, sie klang abgekämpft.

„Tue dir keinen Zwang an", erwiderte Pieck leise, „Ich komme sicherlich mit. Stoß mir nur nicht den Kopf, du bist zu groß geworden ..."

Reiner grunzte missgelaunt. „Witzig." Er rückte sich seine Last zurecht, dann hastete er geduckt die Stufen hinunter. Es ging in die Dunkelheit, doch nach einer Biegung stellten sie fest, dass der Korridor von vielen kleinen Inseln aus Licht durchzogen war: Der Titanen-Kampf, der kreuz und quer durch mehrere Häuserviertel getobt war, hatte die Decke natürlich nicht unangetastet gelassen. Sonnenschein fiel herein.

„Was ist passiert?" Pieck fragte sich für einen Moment, ob Flüstern angebracht wäre. Sie entschied sich dagegen. Flüstern wäre unnütz. „Nachdem ich getroffen wurde, meine ich."

„Nichts Spannendes", erwiderte Reiner sachlich, ohne inne zu halten. „Du bist plötzlich umgekippt. Hast mich damit erschreckt. Habe dann meine Rüstung abgesprengt. Vor allem am Arm, den dieser Bastard gepackt gehalten hat. Da hat er ihn plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so fest im Griff gehabt. Also hab ich ihm eine gescheuert. Er flog weg, landete leider auf den Füßen."

Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, das man fast für ein kehliges Lachen hätte halten können.

„Wir haben ihn eindeutig schon zu oft geworfen. Hat Übung im Fliegen, diese Ratte. Egal. Levi wollte derweil dich aus dem Nacken deines Titanen schneiden. Ich hab mich aber draufgestürzt, und er musste ausweichen."

„Du hast dich also über mich geworfen, hm?", präzisierte Pieck heiter. „Ganz, wie es sich für einen treuen Schild gehört?"

„Jawoll", erwiderte Reiner in ähnlich heiterem Tonfall. „Soldatenpflicht, nicht wahr?"

„Durchaus." Pieck schwieg kurz. „Und dann?"

„Bin aus meinem Titan gestiegen. Vorn, zum Brustbein hinaus anstatt zum Nacken. Bin auf deinem Titan gelandet und hab dich aus dem Nacken geholt, während der Feind noch am Rätseln war, was sie anstellen sollten. Glaub ich jedenfalls. Unsere Titanen lösten sich bereits auf, also gab es viel Dampf. Ich hab dich geschultert und bin erstmal in Deckung gegangen."

„Mit dem Rausziehen des Schwertes hast du lang gewartet", stellte Pieck in gespielter Beleidigung fest. „Naja. Immerhin hast du es überhaupt herausgezogen. Gewöhnlich sagt man bei Durchbohrungen ja immer _Lass es drin! Lass es drin! Sie verblutet sonst!_ "

Reiner lachte. „Bei Schwertern, die durchs Herz gehen, sagt man das auch?"

„Sicherlich."

Sie erreichten das Ende des Korridors und betrachteten die Wand vor sich. Im Halblicht war deutlich zu sehen, dass die Mauer lädiert war. Reiner trat kurzerhand dagegen, und ein Loch bröckelte frei. Er stieg hindurch und betrat den Keller des Nachbargebäudes.

 _Noch eine Niederlage._ Reiner tat ihr leid. Pieck brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Die Stärke des Gepanzerten, seine Aufgabe, lag darin verwurzelt, wie leidenschaftlich er war. Wie aufopfernd er sich für Kameraden in die Schusslinie warf. _Wie stark ist dein Herz, Reiner, nachdem du schon wieder gescheitert bist?_

Weiter ging es, durch dunkle Räume, von Lichtschranken erleuchtet.

„Was tun wir nun, Reiner?"

„Abstand gewinnen. Die Lage prüfen. Und schauen, wie die Würfel anderswo gefallen sind." Reiner blieb konzentriert. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er die Nerven verlor. Das war gut.

„Meine Rüstung", sagte er, „Der Titan hat sie brechen können. So einfach hätte er das nicht schaffen dürfen."

„Ich könnte mir denken, warum."

„Ah?"

„Es lag gewissermaßen in der Luft, ja." Pieck nickte, auch wenn Reiner es gerade nicht sehen konnte. „Die Säure, mit der sie dich bewarfen … Königswasser. Eine Mischung aus Salz- und Salzpetersäure."

„Königswasser", wiederholte Reiner nachdenklich. „Ich wußte nicht, dass meine Rüstung so eine Schwachstelle hat."

„Oh, ich auch nicht", erwiderte sie mit einer gewissen Belustigung. „Marley hat an derlei Dingen nie geforscht. Wir sind die Einzigen mit Titanen. Warum sollten wir solche Dinge erforschen und riskieren, dass die Ergebnisse dem Feind in die Hände fallen? - Du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Vermutlich, ja."

Sie erreichten eine Treppe. Reiner bog vom Korridor ab und ging die Stufen hinauf. Das Erdgeschoss war verwüstet, und in einiger Entfernung war der Wächter-Titan zu sehen, wie er durch die Trümmerlandschaft stakste wie ein Müllsammler auf seiner Halde. Er schritt gemächlich dahin, den Blick aufmerksam zu Boden gerichtet. Und von ihnen weg. Was noch besser war: Reiner und Pieck waren in nächster Nähe zu inakten Gebäuden an die Oberfläche gekommen.

„Wir nehmen das Manövergerät", erklärte Reiner. Er schob Pieck erneut anders. „Halt dich fest!"

Nur wenige Augenblicke später schwirrten sie durch die verlassenen Straßen von Stohess. Keine Menschen, auch keine Titanen.

„Die Kämpfe sind offenbar anderswo", vermutete Pieck, die sich etwas verkrampft an ihrem Kameraden festhielt. „Suchen wir uns einen Aussichtspunkt, verschnaufen kurz und dann werde ich mich wieder -"

Klacken. Das Klappern von Haken, nur eine Abzweigung voraus!

Reiner fluchte unterdrückt. „Festhalten!", zischte er, und dann schoss er einen Haken direkt neben ein Fenster, deren Läden offen standen wie Torflügel. Er fuhr gegen die Wand, presste sich daran und gebrauchte den einen Fensterladen als Sichtschirm.

Pieck gefiel der Plan nicht wirklich. Sie versuchte, sich so flach wie möglich zu machen, und hielt den Atem an.

Zwei rasend schnelle Schemen huschten vorbei. Zwei junge Frauen, eine schwarzhaarig und die andere strohblond. Zu fokussiert, um nach links und rechts zu schauen.

Reiner entspannte sich ein wenig. „Glück gehabt." Er drehte sich, gab dem Fensterladen einen Tritt, weil er im Weg war, und zielte mit dem nächsten Haken auf die gegenüberliegende Hauswand, um wieder in den Flug zu kommen. Er schoss, und sie warfen sich erneut in die Straße. „Weiter geht's!"

Doch um die Ecke schwirrte noch jemand. Eine Soldatin mit straßenköterblondem Haar, die gellend aufschrie, als sie sich unversehens auf Kollisionskurs wiederfand.

„Reiner!"

„Oh Nein!"

Pieck spürte es. Reiner war in diesem Moment, so kurz nach dem Start und mit doppelter Last, so träge wie eine Qualle. Sie konnten einander nicht ausweichen.


	22. Chapter 22

Jean verfluchte sein Pech. Der Kampf gegen die geistlosen Titanen war ihm erspart worden, doch nun wurde ihm der Koloss-Titan vorgesetzt?

„Nun werdet ihr gehen. Und überlasst sie mir. Klar? Geht einfach!" So hatte Berthold gesprochen, und die gezogenen Schwerter unterstrichen seine Ansage mit dem stummen Versprechen auf Blut. Sein ganzer Auftritt war kalt, seine Miene steinern. Als stünden ihm nur Unbekannte gegenüber. Nicht Menschen, mit denen er in den letzten drei Jahren Dach und Brot geteilt hatte.

 _Herrje. Wie sehr hast du dich all die Jahre verstellen müssen, als Wolf im Schafspelz?_ Dieser Kerl, sonst stumm und rückgratlos wie ein Fisch, konnte also wirklich so etwas wie Furcht heraufbeschwören.

Jean wünschte sich, Abteilungsleiterin Hanji hätte es nicht so eilig gehabt. Sie hätte warten sollen, verflucht! Stattdessen war sie auf und davon geflogen, nachdem sie ihm den blöden Beutel - Ach ja. Der Beutel. Das kleine Lederpäckchen hatte er sekundenkurz vergessen. Er hielt es noch in der Hand, am Saum gepackt. Nun wurde er sich des Beutels wieder bewusst. Es war eine Gabe von Hanji, folglich musste es auch etwas Nützliches sein! Etwas Rettendes. Jean erfühlte das Gewicht. Es war nicht schwer wie ein Stein, aber auch nicht leicht wie eine Feder. Indem Jean den kleinen Finger ausstreckte, konnte er den Inhalt ein wenig erfühlen. Hart, kantig, länglich. Glatte Oberfläche. Er hatte keinen Dunst, was darin sein sollte. Andererseits hatte er generell keine Ahnung, was ihnen in dieser Situation überhaupt helfen mochte. Von daher: Etwas, was für ihn unvorstellbar war, mochte wirklich die Rettung sein!

Ein Silberstreif am Horizont. Er gab ihm Hoffnung. Außerdem, sein Gegenüber war doch nur Berthold. Ein Gedanke, aus Trotz geboren. Es ist bloß Berthi. Berthi das Wetterorakel. Mit dem wirst du fertig, Kirschstein! Es ist bloß Berthi der Bernhardiner, ein großes Hündchen ohne Biss! Eine Vorstellung, die auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel. Vor großen Hündchen musste man sich nicht fürchten, das hatte Jean schon früh gelernt. Große Hunde taten einem nichts. Kleine Dackel waren viel gefährlicher. Dackel konnten Bernhardiner vom Hof jagen, wenn sie wollten! Denn sie waren laut, nervtötend, bissig und übergeschnappt.

 _Sei wie Großmütterchens Dackel, Jean. Zeig Zähne. Sei furchtlos!_

„Wer", fragte Millie gerade, „ist das? Und warum macht er uns so an?"

„Es ist unwichtig, wer er ist", erwiderte Jean kühl. Er hob die Stimme, um auch Connie und Sasha zu erreichen, die sichtlich schockiert waren, so unversehens auf Berthold zu treffen. „Er ist ein Feind, das reicht aus!" Trete hart auf. Trete fest auf.

Berthold musste es ebenfalls gehört haben. Er nickte kaum merklich.

 _Ach, sind wir uns darin etwa einig?_ Jean hätte fast gelacht. _Natürlich. Du willst nicht, dass wir uns auf dein Gewissen stürzen, was?_

Die Initiative zu haben, tat gut. Verstohlen trat er einen Schritt näher an Connie heran. Er ließ den Beutel dabei sachte gegen dessen Klingenkasten stoßen, was ein leises Klackern ergab. Irgendwie hölzern. „Also schön", zischte er. „Wir müssen -"

„Ja", knurrte Connie plötzlich mit einer ganz beachtlichen Inbrunst. Er presste die Worte zwischen

zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Ja, ich weiß!"

 _Was? Nein, du weißt nicht! Schau auf den Beutel. Greif in den Beutel! Hast du das Klackern nicht gehört!_

Connie schaute nicht auf den Beutel. Connie griff auch nicht in den Beutel. Er hatte das Klackern wohl wirklich nicht gehört. Stattdessen schoss er Haken ab, in die Wand des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes, und sprang mit Gasdruck über die Gasse hinweg. Berthold trat einige Schritte beiseite, als er ihn kommen sah, und hob die Schwerter wie zum Angriff.

„Ich sagte, geht!", blaffte er Connie an, der jedoch ohnehin keine Anstalten machte, anzugreifen. Nach seiner Landung schob er die Klingen in die Kästen zurück und klinkte sie aus.

„Es ist an der Zeit, zu reden!", verkündete Connie, „Oder nicht, Berthold? Bei Utgard, da hatten wir schließlich keine Gelegenheit dazu. Jetzt aber, genau jetzt, können wir mit dir genauso reden wie damals mit Reiner!"

Jean knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ihm gefiel zwar ganz generell, wie treuherzig Connie war und dass er an den Kameraden in Berthold appellierte, doch wollte er ihn am liebsten zurückpfeifen. Was er natürlich nicht machen konnte, denn dann würde vermutlich Berthold endgültig die Geduld verlieren und handeln!

Dass Connie seine eigene Vorstellung von einem Plan durchzog, konnte Jean also nicht verhindern. Was er dagegen tun konnte, war immerhin, Sasha von dem Absprung abzuhalten. Als sie ihre Haken ausrichtete, um Connie zu folgen, ergriff er ihren Arm.

„Huh?"

„Nein", zischte er ihr zu, „Komm mit mir. Du auch!" Er wandte sich an Millie, die das Geschehen mit hochgezogener Braue verfolgte. Sie nickte knapp.

Berthold zeigte derweil, wie wenig ihm Connies Vorschlag gefiel. Eine steile Zornesfalte hatte sich über seiner Nasenwurzel gebildet. „Am Reden liegt mir nichts, Connie. Bedaure. Geht einfach. Geht! Ich bin nur hier" - Er schwenkte eine Klinge in Richtung des Weiblichen Titanen - „wegen ihr!"

Und dann entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge, denn im selben Moment schoss Jean seine Haken ab. Er jagte sie nicht in Richtung des Gegners, sondern dahin, wohin Berthold zeigte. Die Haken fuhren in die Stirn des Titanen, und mit einem heftigen Schub katapultierte sich Jean erst auf den Kopf zu, segelte dann daran vorbei und zog in eine enge Kurve, das Drahtseil verkürzend und den ersten Haken schon wieder ausklinkend. Hart landete er im Nacken, wo er sich verankerte, und wild riss er die Klingen zu einem Doppelschnitt in die Höhe.

Berthold schrie auf, als sähe er schon vor seinem inneren Auge, wie das Blut in die Höhe spritzte.

„Nein!"

„Doch!", blaffte Jean, „Wenn du dich rührst! Rühr dich, und ich weide sie aus!"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

Wild bleckte Jean die Zähne. „Also bitte! Natürlich wage ich es, wenn nötig! Diese Furie hier hat immerhin Marco auf dem Gewissen, das hat sie uns selbst gebeichtet. Wieso sollte es mir schwerfallen, sie aufzuschneiden, hm?" Bei dem Gedanken an Marco war ihm einen Augenblick lang, als wäre dies die Wahrheit. Doch Marco hätte dies nicht gewollt, und Jean wollte es selbst auch nicht mehr. Nicht mehr seit der Runde im Stall. Gleichwohl, wenn es als Bluff taugte, konnte man es doch antäuschen? Er ruckte mit den Klingen, und Berthold zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Jean nahm dies als sicheres Zeichen, dass seine Drohung wirkte. „Wir werden nun erstmal reden, klar? Connie will loswerden, was er auf dem Herzen hat, also geben wir ihm Gelegenheit!"

Berthold hielt die Griffe seiner Schwerter so fest gepackt, dass seine Hände an den Knöcheln weiß wurden. Er schien sich nur mühsam wieder zu Connie umdrehen zu können, als stecke er bis zur Hüfte in einem Moorloch.

„Na schön", knurrte er, „Sag, was du zu sagen hast."

Jean ließ die Klingen ein wenig sinken. Wenn er allzu lang hier stand wie ein Scharfrichter, würden ihm am Ende noch die Arme taub werden. Als Sasha neben ihm landete, war die Gelegenheit außerdem günstig für den wahren Plan. Sie kam auf seiner linken Seite zum Halten, während Millie auf dem Kopf Annies landete und zu ihm herabschaute. „Sasha, bleib mal so stehen. Ja, genau."

„Warum?", fragte sie in dem üblichen Tonfall des Landeis, das sie war. „Du bist mein Sichtschutz. Außerdem kannst du mir was abnehmen." Ehe Jean sich in Annies Nacken geschwungen hatte, hatte er sich den Beutel Hanjis in die Armbeuge geklemmt. Nun deutete er mit ausdrucksstarkem Kopfnicken darauf. „Da. Schau. Nimm es!", wisperte er. Gleichsam spähte er zu Berthold herüber, in rasender Sorge davor, er könne etwas spitzkriegen. Wenn Berthold erkannte, dass Connies absolut ernst gemeintes Gespräch eigentlich nur eine Ablenkung war, dann ...

Sasha machte große, runde Augen. „Was denn?"

„Der beschissene Beutel da!", presste Jean hervor. Er stand kurz davor, Schaum zu spucken. Schließlich verstand Sasha, nahm ihm den Beutel ab und öffnete die Schlaufe. Mit leichter Sorge spähte Jean zusammen mit ihr hinein. Kleine, hölzerne Kästen? Behälter für … Spritzen! Hoffnung. Silberstreif.

„Berthold, hör zu!" Connie hatte derweil das Wort ergriffen und die Arme ausgebreitet. So inbrünstig und ehrlich war seine Stimme. Wenn sie all dies mit heiler Haut überstehen sollten, so beschloss Jean, dann würde er Connie nicht erzählen, wie er dessen Friedensverhandlungen als bloße Ablenkung missbraucht hatte. „Wir wissen es! Wir wissen inzwischen, woher ihr kommt! Und warum ihr tut, was ihr tut! Und wir … wir verstehen es auch, ja! So seltsam das auch klingen mag ..."

Bertholds Antwort dagegen war hitzig, zornig. „Verstehen! Ihr versteht? Gut! Dann versteht ihr auch, dass es keinen Weg gibt, mich mit ein paar Worten umzustimmen, oder?"

Connie blickte gequält drein. „Ja … Das versteht wohl selbst ein Idiot." Er zwang ein schiefes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ich möchte nur gern wissen, wie du darüber fühlst. Das ist alles."

„Du willst nicht mit ein paar netten Worten erreichen, dass ich die Seiten wechsele?"

„Ich möchte nur wissen, wie es dir dabei geht. War alles eine Lüge, Berthold?" Connies Stimme zitterte kaum merklich. „Ich meine, klar, das mit dem Wenn wir alte Knacker sind, dann heben wir einen und all das, ja, das war natürlich gelogen. Das wissen wir nun ja." Er schluckte schwer. „Doch der Rest? Unsere Kameradschaft? Unsere Freundschaft? Hast du uns alle wirklich nur getäuscht?"

Berthold stand einen Moment lang stocksteif da. „Ihr wisst also von … unserem kurzen Leben?", flüchtete er sich in eine Gegenfrage.

„Wissen wir, ja. Und es ist scheiße. Aber Mensch, drei Jahre lang haben wir aufeinander gehockt wie die Hühner auf der Stange! Wir sind Seite an Seite durch den Matsch gekrochen und haben darüber abgestimmt, ob dieser Matsch besser schmeckte als das Mittagessen. Und am Morgen, da waren wir alle gespannt auf deine Kunstwerke. Auf deine Turnübungen, die du im Tiefschlaf gemacht hast. Herrje, wir haben sogar das Wetter von deinen Figuren abgeleitet!" Er riss die Hände in die Höhe. „Wir hatten Spaß, Scheiße! Bevor der ganze Scheiß anfing, da hatten wir Spaß! Hattest du auch welchen, das will ich einfach wissen!"

Jean lauschte diesen Worten und seufzte leise. Damals auf den Hügelspitzen über Horbruche hatten sie sich alle darauf geeinigt, ihren Kameraden noch eine Chance geben zu wollen. Jean hatte sich ebenfalls dazu entschlossen, doch war an diesem Tag nicht optimistisch genug, dass sie irgendetwas damit erreichen würden. Um sie herum lag eine halbe Stadt in Trümmern, und die Zahl der Toten wollte er sich erst gar nicht vergegenwärtigen. Die Gegebenheiten für diese Gespräche mit Reiner und Berthold, er hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt. „Sasha", sagte er. „Nimm drei raus."

„War es Lüge?", rief Connie wieder.

Berthold schien unter jedem Wort, das über die Lippen seines ehemaligen Stubenkameraden kam, zu schrumpfen. Sich zusammen zu ziehen. Kleiner zu werden. Als wolle er verschwinden. Doch er konnte nicht unsichtbar werden, und er straffte den Rücken, als Connie schließlich endete. „Nein. Eine Lüge war es nicht." Er sprach laut und vernehmlich, fest und unverrückbar. Er sprach wie jemand, der sich diese Worte in vielen schlaflosen Nächten zusammengelegt hatte. „Die Zeit mit euch, sie war die Schönste für Reiner und mich. Die schönste Zeit unseres Lebens. Wir haben uns nie wohler gefühlt. Und wir haben euch als unsere Kameraden betrachtet, ja ... solang es uns möglich war!" Plötzlich flammte seine Stimme wieder hoch. Etwas Schrilles schwang darin mit. „Doch diese Zeit ist nun vorbei, zu unser aller Unglück! Denn jemand muss es tun! Jemand muss seine Hände mit Blut beflecken, und wenn nicht wir es täten, täte es jemand anders, und nichts würde sich für euch ändern, überhaupt nichts!" Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie leuchtete förmlich aus seinen Augen hervor. Er wandte sich nun auch an Jean und Sasha. „Um der alten Zeiten willen, hört auf mich und geht! Zwingt mich nicht, euch etwas antun zu müssen. Vielleicht überlebt ihr irgendwie, wenn ihr nun flieht und die Köpfe einzieht, wer weiß das schon! Gebt dem Schicksal eine Chance, bitte!"

Etwas Ähnliches hatte Jean bereits gehört. Im Rathaus von Silberfurt, im Sitzungssaal. Da waren es Annies Worte gewesen. _„Duckt euch, zieht den Kopf ein. Entlasst Eren aus eurem nutzlosen Militär, und wir gehen beide dorthin, wo er wirklich etwas ausrichten kann. Sitzt solang den Sturm aus und hofft, dass ihr noch lebt, wenn er sich wieder verzieht."_

Er, das war der Tier-Titan, dessen zottige Gestalt noch immer wie ein Wasserspeier hoch oben auf der östlichen Mauerkrone hockte. Allein der Blick dorthin ließ Jean erschauern. Er kam sich vor wie eine Maus unter den Augen eines Habichts. Ja, am liebsten würde er sich ein Loch suchen und darin diesen Sturm aussitzen, doch leider wußte Jean Kirschstein ziemlich genau, was für Leute er als seine Kameraden und Freunde betrachtete. Die allermeisten von ihnen würden sich nicht verkriechen, also konnte er das auch nicht.

„Wir scheißen auf die Chance." Jean legte Schärfe in die Stimme, und Berthold fuhr zu ihm herum. „Wenn du Annie hier für dich allein willst, dann wirst du uns nervtötende Zuschauer wohl entweder verscheuchen oder ertragen müssen! Denn: Ey. Ich würde gern erleben, wie du Annie überzeugst, mit dir zu kommen. Mit Sicherheit wirst du dich genauso an ihr die Zähne ausbeißen wie wir uns an dir!" Er ließ es fast klingen wie eine Wette, eine Herausforderung.

Berthold furchte die Stirn, und kurz schimmerte Unsicherheit durch. Rasch verbarg er sie jedoch wieder. „Im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich Argumente, die wirklich etwas bewirken."

„Sollen wir sie also wecken, hm? Sollen wir sie aufwecken und schauen, was passiert?"

Bertholds Stimme war felsenfest. „Mein Schaden wird es nicht sein."

„Fein." Jean blickte in perfekt geschauspielerter Entschlossenheit auf den Nacken, auf dem er stand wie ein Bergsteiger auf einem steilen Hang. Während der Experimente in der Tiefenstadt unter Stohess, da hatte er Hanji mehr als einmal dabei zugesehen, wie sie Eren aus dem Titanenleib geschnitten hatte. Eren war mehr als einmal vor Entkräftung zusammengebrochen, und seltsamerweise hatte sich sein Titanenkörper dabei nicht in heiße Luft aufgelöst. Nun war es mit Annie dasselbe, also würde dieselbe „Behandlungsmethode" wohl auch anschlagen.

Millie spähte vom blonden Haarschopf des Titanen herunter, als Jean einen Probestreich mit der Klinge ausführte. „Was hast du vor?"

„Leise", versetzte er ruppig, „Konzentration. Hossa!" Er schnitt zweimal, von links nach rechts, und zwar in breitem Abstand zueinander. Dann zischte sein Schwert ein drittes Mal, von oben nach unten. Es verband die beiden ersten Schnitte genau mittig. Jean war erleichtert, dass dabei nur relativ wenig Blut floss. Es kam auch so gut wie kein Dampf. Das war wiederum merkwürdig.

Jean pfiff nach einem Helfer. „Connie! Ich brauch dich mal."

Connie hatte behauptet, dass das Befreien der Wandler stets so ähnlich aussah wie die Geburt eines Fohlens. Als er gefragt worden war, ob er so etwas schon gesehen habe, hatte er stolz mit dem Kopf genickt und erklärt, er habe sogar mal dabei geholfen. Nun, das würde er nun beweisen dürfen.

Connie landete nach einigem Zögern neben Jean am Nacken. Er betrachtete den Schlitz, der im Fleisch verlief. „Ich nehme an, ich soll ...?"

„Ja. Los."

Connie nickte schmallippig. Er streifte die Ärmel hoch, dann packte er das aufgeschnittene Fleisch des Titanen und zwängte es auseinander. Die Wärme eines voll beheizten Backofens quoll ihnen allen entgegen, und der Anblick war auch nicht der Schönste.

„Sasha? Jean? Haltet die Ränder fest."

Es gab ein nasses, irgendwie quatschiges Geräusch, als Connie seine Hände in den Spalt schob. Er tastete hektisch, und dabei plapperte er. „So warm ... Mann, das ist so ... Da ist Stoff ... Der Rücken, da ist ein Arm ... Die Achsel ..." Er lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor. „Jetzt hab ich ihre B- Ich hab sie jetzt fest! Ich ziehe!" Er stemmte die Füße rechts und links auf das Titanenfleisch, und dann zerrte er. Er zog und ruckte aus Leibeskräften, und dann, mit einem unglaublich widerlichen Platschen kam die Gesuchte zum Vorschein, von schleimigem Gewebe und dicken Nervensträngen bedeckt. Sie quoll förmlich aus dem Schlitz hervor, wie die Käsefüllung einer Fleischtasche.

Connie hatte seine Hände vor Annies Brust verschränkt, um einen guten Halt zu finden. Nun löste er sie und zappelte, um sich wieder ordentlich hinstellen zu können. Sasha fasste derweil Annies Rücken und zog sie aufrecht, indem sie sie gegen ihre Knie lehnte.

„Heilige Mauern!", platzte Millie hervor, „In ihrem Nacken ist ein Mädchen!"

Jean lachte kurz auf. „Da hat jemand das Konzept noch nicht kennen gelernt, was?" Er beugte sich vor. Annies Gesicht lag fast vollständig unter einer Maske von rosaroten Stricken aus Fleisch, die lediglich ihre fest geschlossenen Augen frei ließ. Zögerlich rupfte er einige Stränge weg und legte dabei tiefe Furchen frei, die er für frische Wunden hielt. Steckten diese Würmer wirklich in ihrer Haut? Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen!

„Konzept?", fragte Millie. „Was für ein Konzept? Dass ein Mensch im Nacken eines Titanen hockt, ist - Oh." Ihre Stimme wurde panisch. „Nein!"

„Leider doch." Jean blieb kurz angebunden. Er lehnte sich dicht an das Ohr der Wandlerin. „Annie? Bist du in Ordnung?" Als keine Reaktion kam, tätschelte er ihre Wange. Auch das brachte nichts. Also gab er ihr eine Backpfeife, die laut schallte.

„Jean!" Berthold protestierte lautstark vom Dach aus.

„Ruhe! Spart euch Kommentare von der Seitenlinie!" Jean holte nochmals aus. „Gerade haben ihre Augenlider geflackert. Es bringt also was. Auch wenn ich es hasse, Mädchen zu schlagen, muss dies hier -"

Ein Schlag landete in seinem Magen, und er keuchte schmerzerfüllt. Annies Hand, zur Faust geballt, presste ihm die Luft aus der Lunge, praktisch durch das Zwerchfell hindurch. „Sie ist wach", röchelte er. Connie hielt ihn an den Schultern fest, während er zusammensank, die Arme um den Bauch geschlungen.

Annie regte sich, nach wie vor an Sashas Beine gelehnt, und starrte mit fiebrigem Blick um sich. Das Haar hing ihr in verschwitzten Strähnen im Gesicht. „Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?" Sie klang ebenso röchelnd wie Jean, der nur mühsam wieder zu Atem kam.

„Du hast Titanen angelockt, indem du geschrien hast wie ein angestochenes Schwein", erklärte Connie hilfreich. „Und dann bist du zusammengebrochen, einfach so."

Sie blinzelte trübe. „Ah ... Ach ja."

„Dein Titan löste sich nicht auf, also schnitten wir dich raus. Warum bist du zusammengeklappt? Ist dir die Kraft ausgegangen?"

„Nein. Es war, weil ... Ach ... Stell dir vor, du willst mehr auf einmal schlucken, als du in deinen Mund kriegst. Es ist immer noch Wasser in der Flasche aber ... trotzdem fällst du um."

„Ich habe noch nie versucht, mehr zu schlucken, als in meinen Mund passt."

„Ich schon", sagte Sasha verständig.

„Es ist kompliziert! Solche Dinge sind nicht gemacht, damit Menschen sie anderen erklären!"

„Mädels." Jean meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich störe ungern. Doch wir haben hier noch jemanden, der mitreden will." Er nickte Richtung Dach.

Annie schaute hin. Ihre Augen wurden weit.

Furcht. Freude. Ihm war heiß, und seine Handflächen schwitzten. Gleichsam kroch ein kalter Schauer sein Rückgrat entlang. Berthold sah dem einen Moment entgegen, der für ihn zählte, an diesem Tag voller Kämpfe und Katastrophen.

Quälend lang dauerte es, bis seine ehemaligen Kameraden Annie endlich aus dem Nacken gezerrt hatten. Um ein Haar wäre er zu ihnen herüber gekommen, um ihnen zu helfen! Doch er durfte nicht zu verzweifelt aussehen. Sich ihnen nicht ausliefern. Er musste stark bleiben.

Als Annie schließlich auf grobe Weise geweckt wurde, war er nahe dran gewesen, diesen Vorsatz zu vergessen! Doch er hatte sich beherrscht, und als Jean sich plötzlich zusammengekrümmt hatte, da hatte Berthold einem leichten Lächeln erlaubt, an seinen Mundwinkeln zu zupfen. Ja, so kannte er sie!

Doch so, wie sie sich danach gab, kannte er sie wiederum nicht. Denn sie redete. Sie redete unglaublich viel! Für ihre Verhältnisse jedenfalls. Berthold sah sie dort, an Sashas Beine gelehnt und _redend!_ Er wünschte, er wäre doch zu ihnen herüber gegangen, um Annie aus dem Nacken zu befreien. Er wäre gern in diesem Kreis gewesen.

Nun schaute sie zu ihm herüber. Erschrocken? Zumindest überrascht. Immerhin das hatte er hingekriegt. Sie einmal zu überraschen!

Er straffte sich. Drückte den Rücken durch. „Hallo, Annie."

„Was willst du hier."

Prombt wurde er sich bewusst, wie verschwitzt seine Hände eigentlich waren. Sie trieften förmlich! Er zwang sich, nicht den Blick zu Boden zu senken. Er würde ihr nicht ausweichen.

„Ich bin gekommen, um dich heim zu bringen." War das zu gestelzt? Er hob die Hand, streckte sie ihr hin. Obwohl sie sowieso nicht danach greifen würde. Es lag schließlich fast eine komplette Gassenbreite zwischen ihnen. Es war eine Geste. Eine Geste, die er sich stark vorgestellt hatte und die ihm nun albern vorkam. „Komm. Wir verlassen diesen Ort. Wir gehen dahin, wo du hingehörst."

Jean, Connie, Sasha und die rothaarige Polizistin waren nun verstummt. Sie verfolgten das Geschehen mit gespitzten Ohren und großen Augen, zwischen Sorge und Wachsamkeit pendelnd.

Annie musterte ihn von oben herab. Obwohl sie halb saß und halb lag, mit zerzausten Haaren und zerfurchtem Gesicht. Sie sah abgekämpft aus.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil es nutzlos ist, sich zur Wehr zu setzen." Es war ein Duell. Es war ein Kampf. Und noch verlief dieser Kampf in vorhersehbaren Bahnen. Berthold deutete mit raumgreifender Geste Richtung Stadt, über den Fluss hinweg. „Schau, was Widerstand euch bisher brachte. Und es ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Annie schaute hin, kurz. Dann kehrte ihr Blick zu ihm zurück. „Ich sehe tote Titanen."

Damit hatte sie recht. Es trieben noch immer riesige Kadaver im Wasser oder hingen halb am Rande des Kanals, in verschiedenen Stadien des Zerfalls.

„Weil du kurzsichtig bist?", versetzte er barsch. „Schau darüber hinweg!"

Diesmal schaute sie nicht hin. Ihr Blick blieb bei ihm, und er sah den Anflug von Erstaunen darin. Erstaunen über Stärke? Erstaunen darüber, dass er widersprechen konnte? Dass er auch mal an einer Sache dranbleiben und für etwas einstehen konnte? In jedem Falle sah sie ihn, wie sie ihn nie gesehen hatte. Dabei hätte sie ihn schon viel früher so sehen können, wäre doch bloß alles anders gekommen.

 _Hättest du dich nicht abgeschottet._

Es war ihre Idee gewesen, einander nicht zu kennen. Sie hatte gesagt, so würde es leichter für sie sein. Obwohl Reiner und er ihr gesagt hatten, dass kein Risiko darin bestünde, sich wie Kameraden zu benehmen. Doch nein, sie hatte das nicht gewollt. Sie hatte allein sein wollen.

 _Hättest du nicht darauf beharrt, allein zu bleiben._

Als sie nach Trost beschlossen hatten, sich aufzuteilen und Eren im Auge zu behalten, da hatte sie dafür gestimmt, dass Reiner und er zu den Kundschaftern gingen. Obwohl er, Berthold, angeboten hatte, mit ihr zu gehen und Reiner zu den Kundschaftern zu schicken. Nur sie würde zur Polizei gehen. Sie hatte sich nie Mühe gegeben, bei ihm zu sein.

 _Hättest du dich nicht entschieden, dich mit Eren zu verbünden._

Als sie Eren zum Hafen hatte bringen sollen und ihn stattdessen wieder zurück in die Mauern gebracht hatte. Hätte sie es doch bloß nicht getan. Doch Eren war sowieso schon ihre weiche Stelle gewesen. Berthold hatte es gesehen. Er hatte sie lächeln sehen, einmal nur, kurz, ehe sie ihn mit einem Tritt in den Staub befördert hatte. Nicht _ihn_ natürlich, sondern Eren. Für ihn hatte sie gelächelt.

 _Dabei hast du doch allein bleiben wollen._

Er wollte schreien. Sie schwieg, und er wollte schreien.

Dann hörte sie auf, zu schweigen. „Am Ende zählen nicht die Toten", sagte sie. Es lag bleierne Schwere in ihrer Stimme. „Am Ende zählt, wer noch steht. Und auf unserer Seite steht der Gründer-Titan. Eren wird -"

„EREN!" Berthold schrie. „Eren ist nutzlos, wenn du über seine Fäuste hinweg siehst! Eren mag den Gründer in sich haben, ja, doch was ist das wert? Nichts, Annie, nichts!"

Kurz erschreckte er sie mit diesem Ausbruch. Doch er wußte, es war ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung. Die harte, ruhige Art war besser gewesen. Nun verengten sich ihre Augen.

„Hältst du mich für bekloppt, Berthold?"

Er kämpfte um Ruhe, er drosselte seine Wut. „Nein, tue ich nicht", erwiderte er, „Du bist einfach unwissend, das ist alles. Die Kommando-Fähigkeit, er kann sie nicht einsetzen. Eren hat es nie gekonnt!"

Annie war weit davon entfernt, sich zu drosseln. „Du vergisst wohl, was ich miterlebt habe? Ich habe es bei Utgard erzählt, und was ich gesehen habe, habe ich gesehen!"

„Unmöglich." Berthold hob beide Hände, um sie zu beschwichtigen. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass du lügst. Doch zugleich kannst du nicht genau wissen, was du gesehen oder nicht gesehen hast. Kein lebender Mensch hat die Kommando-Fähigkeit miterlebt, auch du nicht!"

„Und wer behauptet das?" Annie nickte harsch Richtung Osten. „Zeke, ja?"

„Ja. Und zwar _deswegen_." Berthold zog seinen Trumpf. Das Notizbuch. Jenes Notizbuch, das Reiner von Zeke ausgeliehen und nie zurückgebracht hatte. Berthold holte es aus seiner Gürteltasche hervor, und er sah die Wirkung, die es entfaltete.

„Das Dritte." Annie sprach diese Worte so leise, als fürchtete sie, das Buch würde bei zu großer Lautstärke zu Staub zerfallen. „Es ist bei euch … warum?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle, wie es zu uns kam." Berthold spürte, wie er wieder Oberhand gewann. Er sprach gefasst. „Du erkennst es. Du erkennst es als ehrliche Quelle an, und das ist auch gut so. Hierin steht, warum Eren die Kommando-Fähigkeit niemals hat einsetz– Nein." Annie hatte fordernd die Hand ausgestreckt, und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde es dir nicht geben. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt!"

„Dann sag mir, warum", versetzte sie.

„Es muss niemand hier wissen! Willst du es wissen, dann komm mit! Fürs Erste muss dir reichen, dass es ist, wie ich sage!"

Sie kämpfte mit sich. So viel war deutlich zu sehen. Ihre Augen klebten förmlich an dem Notizbuch.

Berthold hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass dieses Büchlein ihr wirklich so wertvoll sein würde. _Noch ein bisschen._

„Du darfst es lesen, so oft du willst", fuhr Berthold nun fort. Seine Stimme wurde weich. „Komm nur mit mir. Bitte."

Um sie herum wurden die anderen unruhig.

„Hey, hey, hey", murmelte Connie. „Du denkst nicht wirklich darüber -"

„Scht", unterbrach Annie ihn, ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen. „Sei still. Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Berthold fühlte etwas in sich aufsteigen. Etwas Wohliges, Flattriges. Und er gab sich diesem Gefühl hin, ganz kurz nur. Bis der Arm hochschnellte.

Der Arm des Weiblichen Titan fuhr in die Höhe, und die Hand schnellte vor! Sie rauschte aufs Dach hinauf wie sich brechende Welle, und Berthold brauchte wertvolle Sekunden, um zu reagieren.

Er schaffte es dennoch, er schaffte es! Er wich aus, warf sich zur Seite und hechtete über das Dach. Daumen und Zeigefinger des Titanen hatten nach dem Buch gegriffen, doch er hatte es immer noch, presste es an seine Brust! Er rollte ein Stück, kam auf den Knieen zum Stehen.

„Annie!"

„Was denn." Ihre Stimme brachte sein Innerstes zum Gefrieren. Ihr Titan raffte sich nun auf, krallte sich mit der ausgestreckten Hand ins Dach hinein und zog sich hoch. Sein Blick auf sie war verdeckt, er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. „Hast du mich damit brechen wollen? Mit einem _Eren ist nutzlos_? Dann lass dir gesagt sein: Das weiß ich längst. Das wissen wir alle."

Jean, Connie, Sasha und die Rothaarige setzten sich in diesem Moment von dem Titanennacken ab; sie stiegen links und rechts in die Höhe und ließen sich auf dem gegenüber liegenden Dach wieder niedersinken.

„Leider wahr", rief Jean, noch ehe er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, „leider nur zu wahr!"

„Und wir vertrauen ihm trotzdem!", rief Annie wieder. „Seit Shiganshina habe ich das. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich entscheiden musste. Ich habe jedes Mal entschieden, zu vertrauen, und wenn ich mich nun anders entscheiden würde, wäre all dies für nichts gewesen."

Das Notizbuch in der einen Hand und ein Schwert in der anderen, glitt Berthold in eine Kampfhaltung. Die Spitze seiner Klinge wies drohend in Richtung der Kundschafter. „Was spielt Vertrauen für eine Rolle?", erwiderte er. Vor Frustration wurde seine Stimme laut, ohne dass es ihn noch kümmerte. „Eren kann das Kommando nicht einsetzen, das ist ein Fakt!"

„ _Mag sein."_ Nun sprach der Weibliche Titan wieder. Berthold blickte auf, in das Gesicht der Riesin, in dem nun wieder Leben war. Grimmig wurde sein Blick erwidert. _„Doch ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. War es eine Unmöglichkeit? Dann seie es so. Doch ich glaube daran, dieses Wunder noch einmal zu erleben!"_

Sie fasste erneut nach ihm. Berthold fuhr herum und schoss einen Haken hinauf in den Dachgiebel. Mit Gasschub raste er hinauf und entkam der Riesenhand ein weiteres Mal. Hinter sich hörte er Jean ein Kommando brüllen:

„Connie, Sasha! Holt das Buch!"

Um ihn herum schlugen Haken ein. Er fluchte – und dann traf ein Schlag seine Hand. Nein, ein Geschoss! Scharfer Schmerz flammte auf, als er Zeige- und Mittelfinger davonsegeln sah, und das Buch flog auch, von einem Manöverhaken durchbohrt!

Sasha holte die Leine wieder ein, bis sie nur noch eine Armlänge weit aus der Vorrichtung ragte. Das Notizbuch hing an ihrer Hüfte herab wie ein Fisch an einer Angel. Sie grinste triumphierend – bis Berthold ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und das Grinsen zu Entsetzen gefror. Sie duckte sich, mit unverhohlener Angst vor ihrem eigenen Todesmut.

Berthold hielt seine blutende, dampfende Hand an die Brust gepresst. „Nimm niemals die Augen von der Beute, was?"

Das war immerhin ihr Wahlspruch. Sasha war ein Raubtier. Ein kleiner Fuchs in einem Wald voller riesiger Wölfe vielleicht, aber dennoch. Sie zitterte, aber nickte. Und zitterte weiter.

„An diese Worte werde ich mich nun halten." Berthold wandte sich wieder an den Weiblichen Titanen. „Warum immer kämpfen, Annie? Warum bloß läuft es immer darauf hinaus?"

Ein schmales, freudloses Lächeln flatterte über ihre Gesichtszüge. _„Das sagen sie mir hier alle. Doch wofür sonst sind wir denn hier? Für was sonst sind wir auf der Welt?"_

Melancholie. Er verspürte sie selbst. „Eine gute Frage, ja", erklärte er. „Eine Antwort muss jeder für sich selbst finden, leider. Aber … ich kann dir sagen, auf welche Antwort ich gekommen bin."

Ihm war, als verfestigten sich seine Eingeweide zu einem zähen Klumpen.

„Annie. Ich bin hier, für dich."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Wie zuvor, als sie ihn zuerst erblickt hatte. Überraschung lag darin. Erkennen. Fassungslosigkeit.

„Ich liebe dich." Es kam sanft über seine Lippen. Zugleich verließ ihn der zähe Klumpen, schien sich aufzulösen in einem Schwarm weicher, flaumiger Federn. Wärme stieg in ihm auf wie flüssiger Sonnenschein. Er hatte es gesagt. Wie Reiner es ihm geraten hatte. Wie er dem Mädchen vor dem Tor versprochen hatte. Nun würde alles gut werden. Oder?

Annie war auf der Stelle zur Salzsäule erstarrt, hatte die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Langsam ließ sie die Hand sinken, die in seine Richtung ausgestreckt war. Und antwortete nicht. Sie starrte ihn nur an. Ihr Gesicht verlor jeden Ausdruck.

Es vergingen Sekunden, die so schwer wogen wie Stunden. Berthold fühlte, wie die Federn zurückkehrten. Sie krochen durch seine Kehle zurück in seinen Brustkorb, so schien es ihm. Sie schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Und wurden wieder zu dem zähen Klumpen, der sich festsetzte wie ein Propfen. Sein Mund wurde trocken.

„Annie. Sag was. - Sag etwas. - Ich weiß, dass du in dieser Gestalt sprechen kannst." Zitterte das Dach? Oder zitterten seine Knie? „Du hast es eben noch getan! Also sag was!"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Starrte an ihm vorbei ins Leere, während sie den Mund aufmachte.

„ _Was … was willst du hören?"_

Das verblüffte ihn. Mit vielem hatte er gerechnet, jedoch nicht damit. „Du willst … wissen, was ich hören will?"

Sie zuckte geradezu zaghaft mit den Achseln, noch immer nach anderswo schauend. Als wäre dort irgendwo ein Spickzettel verborgen, der ihr eine passende Antwort verraten würde. _„Wenn du"_ , sagte sie dann endlich doch, _„dir Hoffnungen mit mir machst, dann musst du wohl oder übel die Seiten wechseln, Berthold."_

Er blinzelte. Der flüssige Sonnenschein sickerte aus ihm heraus wie kalter Schweiß. Mit einem Nein hatte er leben können. Hiermit aber?

„Das ist deine Antwort?"

Sie sagte nichts. Schaute ihn nur an.

„Wirklich? Und du fühlst dich kein bisschen schäbig dabei?" Dies bewirkte, dass zumindest ein Schatten von Schmerz über ihr Gesicht huschte. Er legte nach. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht tun kann."

„ _Wieso nicht?"_ Sie wußte die Antwort. Warum fragte sie? Nur aus der Heuchelei von Mitgefühl heraus. Als würde er ihr etwas bedeuten. Sie log, und sie war eine schlechte Lügnerin.

„Stell dich nicht dumm. Du und ich und Reiner, wir kamen aus den gleichen Gründen her. Oder nicht? Kamen wir nicht alle für unsere Familien?" Er sprach es aus, auch wenn er schon seit geraumer Zeit Zweifel an den Interessen seiner Kameraden hegte. Bei Reiner hatte es dabei noch viel früher begonnen. Der Tod Marcels hatte ihn in eine Sinnkrise gestürzt, und er schien sich neu orientiert zu haben. Auch wenn Berthold nie hatte sagen können, was nur Schauspielerei gewesen war und was nicht. Und Annie? Ihr Fall lag auf der Hand.

Der Weibliche Titan erschauerte. Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, schien sich vor ihm zu verbeugen. Er senkte den Kopf so tief, dass der Nacken bloß lag.

„Berthold", sagte Annie, aus einem Spalt im Nacken hervorspähend. „Sei mit mir. Oder sei gegen mich."

In diesem Moment glaubte Berthold, dass er sie nicht nur lieben konnte. Vielleicht konnte er sie auch hassen. Er wußte, er wollte es. Dann würde es ihm besser gehen.

„Nicht um uns geht es hier." Zurückgewiesen und fortgeworfen, hatte Berthold in sich etwas gefunden, das eisenhart war und nun stark und schwer in seiner Stimme mitschwang. „Es ging noch nie um uns. Wir sind nur aufrecht stehende Tote. Doch unsere Familien, sie leben. Wie sollte ich mich gegen sie entscheiden?"

Er streckte die Arme aus, wies auf die Umstehenden. „Diese Menschen hier, Annie. Sind sie dir lieber als dein eigener Vater? Sie haben dich verraten. So wie du - so wie wir - sie verrieten. Sie werden es wieder tun, sobald du nicht mehr nützlich bist. Und was dann? Dann hast du dir die ganze Welt zum Feind gemacht."

Er schaute auf zu ihr mit dem festen Vorsatz, sie zu hassen. Wie so vieles, so bekam er auch das nicht hin. Er schluckte, als sie darauf nur wieder mit Schweigen antwortete, und die Kehle schnürte sich ihm zu.

„Deine ehrliche Meinung zu mir", rief er dann, und er war im Grunde überrascht von sich selbst.

„Sag mir: Was hältst du von mir?"

Sie legte ein wenig den Kopf schief. Strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Was ich schon immer an dir mochte, ist, dass du stets erkanntest, wann ich meine Ruhe haben wollte."

Berthold ließ diese Worte wirken. Presste die Lippen aufeinander und zwang sich, hart und stark zu sein, wie er es heute so ungewöhnlich oft schon gewesen war.

„Dann … dann werde ich nun eben meinen Auftrag fortsetzen", erklärte er fest. „Ich kann dich nun nicht in Ruhe lassen."

Annie fuhr bei diesen Worten zusammen. Als hätte das Schwert, das Berthold sich nun ins Bein stieß, sie selbst durchbohrt. Er riss die Hand hoch, und eine Blitzfackel gleißte auf, als er wandelte wie bei Utgard.

Der Arm des Koloss-Titanen fegte auf den Weiblichen Titan zu, durch sterbendes Licht und heißen Wind. Annie jedoch drückte sich aus der Hocke empor und ihm entgegen, riss im letzten Moment die Arme in die Höhe. Ihre Fäuste glänzten kristallin-kalt. Bertholds Hand verlor seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, als beide von diesen Fäusten getroffen wurden, nach hinten überstreckt und gebrochen.

Seine Handfläche aber schlug gegen Annies Unterbauch. Der pure Ansturm schob sie rückwärts, gegen die Wand des Lagerhauses und krachend hindurch. Sie wurde aus dem Gebäude heraus in die nächste Gasse und auch noch ins nächste Gebäude gestoßen, während sie mit dem Rücken das Dach hinter ihr auseinander riss. Und ins Übernächste, und weiter! Der Arm des Kolosses hinterließ eine Schneise der Zerstörung, während er sich zu voller Länge streckte. Doch selbst diese Länge hatte Grenzen, und schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr strecken. Der wilde Stoß quer durch etliche Häuser nahm ein Ende. Die drei Finger, die ihm geblieben waren, schlossen sich um die Seiten des Weiblichen Titanen.

Blendend helles Licht, aus der ein Schlangenmonster platzte. So zumindest war es Jean erschienen: Der Blitz, der einschlug, hatte ihnen ein Monster entgegen geschleudert.

"Aufsteigen!", hatte er geschrieen und sich vom Dach abgestoßen, das unter seinen Füßen zu Schutt zerbröselt war.

Annie hatte sich in die Handfläche gestemmt und den Boden unter den Füßen behalten. Als der Druck nachließ, handelte sie. Das kristallische Leuchten verschwand aus ihren Fäusten und schoss in die Ellenbogen. Sie schlug auch damit zu, und diesmal brachen Ringfinger und Daumen.

Jean ließ ein kurzes, triumphierendes „Ja!" hören. „Ausgezeichnet!"

Millie starrte ihn an, als seie er verrückt. „Was ist da gerade passiert?!"

„Nichts Überraschendes! Alles wie erwartet!"

Der Weibliche Titan blieb stoisch und verbissen. Er wich noch mehrere Schritte zurück, während der kolossale Arm erschlaffte.

Jean sank auf einem Hausdach nieder. Er blickte diesen Arm entlang, der aus einer dicken Dampfwolke gekommen war. Links und rechts dieser Nebelbank huschten Connie und Sasha über die Dächer, auf Anweisungen wartend.

„Auf Abstand bleiben! Und Augen auf!", rief er ihnen zu. „Er wird rauskommen!"

Auf die eine oder andere Weise würde dies wohl geschehen müssen. Falls sich der gewaltige Schemen von Bertholds Titan im Dampf abzeichnen sollte, würden sie notgedrungen fliehen.

Gegen den Koloss zu kämpfen, wie bei Utgard, war ihnen schließlich gerade nicht möglich. Sie würden nur auf Distanz gehen und seine Ausdauer auf die Probe stellen können.

Doch das war unwahrscheinlich. Anders als bei Utgard, dachte Jean, ist Berthold hier allein. Und wir sind in einem Gelände, das einem Soldaten mit Manövergerät viele Vorteile bringt. Wenn ich er wäre, dann würde ich -...

Da zerplatzte der Arm des Kolosses in Dampf. Er löste sich auf, und noch mehr Waschküchennebel suppte durch das Hafenviertel.

 _Genau das. Genau das würde ich._ Jean nickte knapp. _Anstatt zum Titan zu werden, würde ich mich im Dampf verstecken und mich auf mein Manövergerät verlassen._ Erleichterung. Wenn er nicht zum Koloss wurde, würden sie gleichsam nicht machtlos werden. Doch stellte sie dies natürlich vor eine Herausforderung anderer Art. Anstatt sich einem Monster zu stellen, das unübersehbar war, mussten sie nun mit einem Gegner klarkommen, der sich ausgezeichnet im Dampf verbergen konnte.

Als er schwere Schritte hörte, drehte Jean den Kopf. „Alles gut?"

Annie war durch die Bresche marschiert, die Berthold mit ihr geschlagen hatte, und trat nun neben ihm an den Rand der Nebelbank. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verstehe." Das tat er wirklich, irgendwie. Er winkte fordernd. „Hier, nimm mich mal auf die Hand!"

Sie runzelte zwar die Stirn, aber tat, wie geheißen. Als sie ihm die Hand hinstreckte, hüpfte er auf die Innenfläche. „Und jetzt hoch! Heb mich in die Höhe!"

Als es aufwärts ging, befiel Jean nur ganz kurz Schwindel: Es war das Eine, wenn man mittels Manövergerät aufstieg. Etwas völlig Anderes war es, wenn man von Kräften in die Höhe gehoben wurde, die man nicht direkt kontrollieren konnte! Er kauerte sich hin, um das Gleichgewicht besser halten zu können. Als der Arm dann voll ausgestreckt war, spähte er zwischen den Fingern hindurch.

„ _Wir müssen ihn kriegen"_ , hörte er ihre Stimme, dumpf und rauchig. _„Andernfalls war all dies für nichts."_

Jean konnte nur zustimmen. Dass sie bislang noch rein gar nichts gewonnen hatten, war brutale Wirklichkeit. Sie standen da mit hunderten von Toten, doch der Feind hatte bislang nur Geistlose Titanen verloren. Und diese Titanen waren ersetzbar. Sie wurden aus den Mauer-Bürgern selbst rekrutiert! Es drehte ihm den Magen um.

„Entweder fangen wir ihn, oder wir töten ihn. Es muss eins von beidem sein."

Auch dazu konnte er bloß nicken. Gleichsam war ihm, als zittere die Hand, auf der er seinen Posten bezogen hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern tätschelte er eine der Fingerspitzen. „Das Töten", entgegnete er, „wollen wir wohl alle vermeiden. Einschließlich dir selbst, oder? Wir haben Mittel und Wege."

Sie sagte nichts, doch das Zittern hörte auf.

Jean tastete nach dem hölzernen Behälter, der seinen Weg in seine Tasche gefunden hatte. Er holte ihn hervor, öffnete das längliche Schächtelchen und betrachtete die Spritze, die mit einer blassblauen Flüssigkeit aufgezogen war.

 _Ein Mittel gegen Wandler. Es kann nur die Wunderdroge sein, die wir aus diesen seltsamen Pilzen gewonnen haben …_ Eren hatte die Pilze angeschleppt. Und standfest erklärt, dass sie ein solch starkes Beruhigungsmittel waren, dass selbst Wandler davon umkippten. Er habe entsprechende Tests durchgeführt, hatte er gesagt. _Ob er sich selbst damit zugedröhnt hat?_

Abrupt wurde Jean aus diesen Gedanken gerissen, von Connie.

"Er ist hier!"

Berthold war aus der Wolke herausgekommen, auf der linken Seite, wo Connie Posten bezogen hatte. Der Glatzkopf segelte ihm entgegen, ging auf Kollisionskurs, prallte mit ihm zusammen. Funken sprühten mit dem Knall von Eisenklingen, die sich in blitzenden Bögen trafen.

 _Lass es klappen._ Jean dachte an Connies Idee, das Mittel einfach in die Schlitze der Schwertscheiden zu spritzen. Er hatte diese Idee in die Tat umgesetzt, während Berthold mit Annie im Gespräch vertieft war. Connie meinte, er hätte mal ein Abenteuerbuch gelesen, und die Bösewichter darin hätten mit vergifteten Pfeilen gekämpft. Sasha hatte daraufhin jedoch eingewandt, dass Gift leider nicht einfach so an Pfeilen haften würde. Sie zweifelte an, dass das Mittel an den Eisenklingen kleben würde. Connie hatte dies allerdings nicht mehr ganz so genau mitbekommen. Er war viel zu sehr davon abgelenkt gewesen, zu verarbeiten, dass Sasha solche Dinge wußte.

In diesem Moment war Connie ein wild entschlossener Wirbelwind. So treuherzig und freundlich er zuvor gewesen war, umso heftiger griff er nun an.

Annie kam bereits wieder in Bewegung, stürmte zwischen den Häusern hindurch. _"Jean, spring ab!"_

Ihre Hand verschwand einfach unter seinen Füßen. Für einen Moment hing er völlig frei in der leeren Luft. Er stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, doch dann stürmte Annie schon an ihm vorbei, und er schoss seine Haken in ihre Schulter. Er wurde mitgerissen und stemmte sich zähneknirschend in die Gurte, zog sich auf ihre Schulter und spähte darüber hinweg. Nur zwei Dächer weiter duellierten sich Connie und Berthold.

Connie schaffte es, er schaffte es wirklich! Er duckte sich tief, täuschte auf die Kniekehlen an und schnitt stattdessen aufwärts. Die eine Klinge wurde abgelenkt, doch die Zweite fraß sich in Bertholds Schulter.

Dann aber explodierte Berthold. Nur ein wenig. Dampf schien Connie zu treffen, als handele es sich dabei um etwas Körperliches, und schleuderte ihn weg. Berthold selbst flog ebenfalls, in die andere Richtung. Es gelang dem Wandler sogar, sich halbwegs zu kontrollieren, während er durch die Luft segelte. Auf die Mauer zu.

Connie kontrollierte sich überhaupt nicht, während er direkt auf Jean zuflog. Er trudelte mit wild schlackernden Gliedern, und er schrie dabei aus voller Kehle. Annie wich hastig zurück, um zu verhindern, dass er frontal gegen sie prallte. Dann pflückte sie ihn aus der Luft wie ein Kind einen Schmetterling.

Jean starrte von der Schulter aus auf die verschränkten Hände. "Connie! Lebst du?!"

Annie selbst schien zu zögern, die Hände zu öffnen und nachzusehen. Dann aber kam ein jammervolles "Nein", und beide atmeten erleichtert durch.

Als Jean den Blick hob, erspähte er Berthold, der die Mauer erklimmte. _Wenn ihm die Flucht gelingt, legt er sich vermutlich nur erneut auf die Lauer._ Das durfte nicht geschehen. Er durfte nicht entkommen. Doch wie sollte er die Entfernung schnell genug überbrücken? Sie hatten schließlich keinen Titanen auf ihrer Seite, der mit Dampf Aufwinde erzeugen konnte. Sie hatten bloß ...

"Werfen!", rief Jean plötzlich aus und glitt wieder auf Annies geöffnete Hand herunter. "Du musst mich werfen!"

" _Werfen?"_

Jean hielt inne. Er stutzte. Gute Frage, ja. War er denn bekloppt? Gut, dass Annie so vernünftig war und zuerst noch einmal nachfragte, denn bei genauem Nachdenken war dieser Vorschlag bescheuert und selbstmörderisch. Sicherlich, sie konnte ihn bestimmt so weit werfen, doch dann würde er direkt auf die Mauer zufliegen und -

" _In Ordnung."_ Sie holte aus.

Und Jean schrie, denn im nächsten Moment wurde er geworfen. Oder zumindest hätte er geschrieen, wenn der Zugwind es ihm erlaubt hätte, einen Ton von sich zu geben. Es war kein harter Wurf in pfeilgerader Linie, mehr ein Lupfen, in hohem Bogen. Dieses Lupfen trieb ihm dennoch die Eingeweide in die Kniekehlen. Er krampfte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, während er den Höhepunkt seines Fluges erreichte, fast auf Höhe der Mauerkrone. Dann ging es abwärts, und ihm schwindelte. Die Mauer ragte vor ihm auf, unverrückbar und wie gemacht, um daran zu zerschellen. Er würde zu einem Fleck werden, einem roten Fleck auf grauem Mörtel.

 _Du bist echt großartig mit dem Manövergerät, Jean_ , flüsterte ihm plötzlich eine Stimme zu. Die Stimme von Marco? Sprach Marcos Geist zu ihm? Oder war es bloß der Wind? Es konnte eigentlich nur der Wind sein. Der Wind heulte in seinen Ohren.

Dann geschah etwas Wunderliches. Das Bild vom roten Fleck auf der Wand verblasste, und stattdessen erschien das sommersproßige Gesicht Marcos vor Jeans innerem Auge.

 _Wirklich, du bist der beste Flieger, den ich kenne!_

Da war etwas Wahres dran. Ja, es wäre unwürdig für einen Soldaten aus den Besten Zehn, als Fleck zu enden.

Die Wand kam heran, ein graues Monster. Jean schoss einen Haken in scharfem Winkel steil nach oben, und er gab Schub, wobei er die Füße Richtung Mauer schwang. Das Gas riss ihn nach links, und der Haken hatte sich festgebissen, und der Draht saß straff, und Jean streifte mit den Sohlen seiner Stiefel über die Mauer, während er in einer Kreisbahn an ihr entlang schlidderte. Er war wie der Zeiger einer Uhr, wie das Ende des Zeigers, das über die Ziffern eilte. Bei vier Uhr war er eingestiegen, und nun schwang er erst abwärts auf Sechs und dann hoch, bis Zwölf! Dort oben war es, wo er all den Schwung verbraucht hatte, den er vom Flug mitgebracht hatte, und von dort oben aus sah er auf Berthold herab, der unter ihm an der Wand hing und ihn verdutzt anstarrte.

Jean warf einen seiner Schwertgriffe fort, während es abwärts ging, und riss die Spritze hervor. Er stürzte Berthold entgegen, der sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte, und dann prallte er auf ihn, mit den Kniescheiben voraus, und jagte ihm die Spritze in die Brust.

Berthold gab ein Japsen von sich, als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben wurde, und einen flüchtigen Moment lang glaubte Jean, die Haken würden halten. Dann aber ging es noch weiter abwärts, und im Stürzen trennten sie sich wieder voneinander.

Jean gelang es nach wenigen Metern, wieder einen Haken in der Mauer zu versenken. Berthold gelang dies nicht; er stürzte an Jean vorbei, der zupackte und das Hosenbein Bertholds erwischte. Doch es ging ihm durch die Finger.

Berthold stürzte, und er lächelte Jean dabei zu. Er stürzte, bis er aufgefangen wurde.

Annie hatte den Fuß der Mauer erreicht, und sie erwartete den Fallenden in einer Haltung, als wolle sie mit den Händen Regenwasser auffangen. Sie spürte, wie er landete, und senkte die Hände, um hinein zu spähen.

Die Spritze noch in der Brust steckend, schaute Berthold zu ihr auf. Sein Blick brach bereits, und die Worte, die über seine Lippen kamen, waren zu tonlos, um sie zu verstehen.

" _In einem anderen Leben"_ , sagte sie einfach. Schloss die Hände. Und konzentrierte sich. Blaues Licht strömte zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.

Jean, der sich auf Augenhöhe zu ihr herabgelassen hatte, verfolgte das Geschehen verwirrt.

"Was - ..."

" _Still."_ Sie brauchte Konzentration für das, was sie tat. Langsam öffnete sie die Hände wieder. Berthold war nun in Kristall gebettet. Wie in einen Sarg aus bläulichem Glas. Er schien nicht allzu unglücklich darüber. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein friedlicher Zug.

Vorsichtig nahm Annie den Kristall zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Hob den Blick in Richtung östlicher Mauer, wo noch immer der Tier-Titan thronte wie auf einem Feldherrenhügel. Sie schaute ihn an, und ein unangenehmes Prickeln im Nacken ließ in ihr den Verdacht reifen, dass er auch sie anschaute. Gut. Sollte er. Sie öffnete den Mund, legte den Kristall auf ihrer Zunge ab. Dann schloss sie den Mund und schluckte. Ihr Kehlkopf ruckte herauf und herab.

Jean holte hörbar Luft. "Sag nicht, du hast ..."

" _Habe ich? Habe ich nicht?"_ , versetzte sie, und ein leichtes Zittern machte sich in ihrer Stimme bemerkbar. Aus Wut. Ja, nur aus Wut. Denn Annie Leonhardt hatte nie etwas anderes gefühlt als Wut, darum konnte es auch jetzt gar nichts anderes sein. _"Habe ich etwa gekaut? Du kannst dich beruhigen."_

Sie hob langsam die Hand, streckte sie ihm als Plattform entgegen. Er zögerte. Starrte sie an, als habe er sich gerade wieder daran erinnert, was für ein Monster sie vor gar nicht so langer Zeit für ihn gewesen war. Sie lächelte ein wenig.

" _Ich bin ein zartes, verletzliches Mädchen. Ich darf Dinge tun, die keinen Sinn ergeben. Erst recht, wenn ich aufgewühlt bin. Und glaub mir, das bin ich."_


	23. Chapter 23

Von den Dreien, die in den nicht mehr zu verhindernden Zusammenprall verwickelt waren, war Pieck eindeutig die Unerfahrenste. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Der reine Instinkt des Überlebens befahl ihr, sich festzukrallen, also tat sie genau das: Sie klammerte sich ins Gurtzeug ihres Kameraden, der derweil auf jene Reflexe zurückgriff, die er sich während seiner Ausbildung an diesem verfluchten Ort angeeignet hatte. Sie fühlte, wie er sich versteifte und verrenkte, die Körperhaltung wechselte. Dann krachten sie zusammen. Reiners und Piecks Seite gewann bei diesem Aufeinandertreffen deutlich, denn die andere war ein Fliegengewicht. Sie wurde mitgerissen, und zu dritt wirbelten sie auf die Hauswand zu, platzten durch die Scheibe eines großen Panorama-Fensters.

Pieck drückte ihr Gesicht in Reiners Nacken, als das Fenster in Scherben ging. Sie stürzten in den Raum hinein, als ein Knäuel aus Leibern, und sie landeten auf etwas Hartem, das zugleich weich war. Und nachfederte! Es gab ein scharfes Reißen und Poltern, dann ein Platschen wie von Wasser. Pieck verlor den Halt und segelte weiter, überschlug sich und knallte, auf dem Kopf stehend und mit dem Rücken voran, gegen eine Wand. Der Schmerz schoss ihr durch die Knochen, und sie keuchte auf, als sie auf dem Fußboden aufschlug. Helle Lichter tanzten vor ihren Augen, und für einen Moment war sie fest davon überzeugt, in Stücke zersprungen zu sein wie eine zerbrechliche Glasfigur. Doch nein, dann würde sie sich schließlich nicht so fühlen, als stünde ihr ganzer Körper, vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle, in Flammen. Sie schmeckte Eisen im Mund.

Das Gewitter aus Schmerz legte sich schließlich, und Pieck öffnete mühsam die Augen.

Rot. Der Raum, in den sie gestürzt waren, war rot. Purpurrot und königsrot, rubinrot und beerenrot. Schwere Vorhänge flankierten das Panorama-Fenster, das nun in Scherben gegangen war. In rote Scherben. In der Luft hingen üppige Düfte nach Sandelholz und Kirschblüten. Und an den Wänden hingen Gemälde, die äußerst eindeutige Szenen zeigten, zumeist mit wenigen Männern und vielen Frauen. Frauen mit weiten Kurven und wenig Stoff am Leibe.

Pieck erahnte, wo sie gelandet waren. Dies ist ein Bordell. Der Hinweis, der diese Ahnung besiegelte, stand vor ihr. Denn was den Raum beherrschte, war ein Bett. Es stand an keiner Wand, sondern mitten im Zimmer, und es war riesig. Ganz offenbar waren sie darauf gelandet, doch was für eine seltsame Matratze war das gewesen? Und warum war da überall Wasser?

Platschend wuchtete Reiner sich in die Höhe. Er schnaufte wie ein Walross und spuckte Wasser, dann bückte er sich wieder und half der Soldatin, mit der sie zusammengeprallt waren, auf die Füße.

„Gehts … geht's dir gut? Bist du verletzt?", murmelte er.

Pieck wollte etwas Ironisches sagen, doch als sie den Mund öffnete, floss zunächst einmal Blut in einem satten Schwall zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Ein dicker Lappen rosafarbenes Fleisch schwamm in der Lache. Sie musste sich ihre Zunge durchgebissen haben. Ein nüchterner Gedanke, gefolgt von einem Blitz aus Schmerz, der nun ganz gezielt in ihrem Mund einschlug. Sie gab klägliche Laute von sich, während bereits Dampf aus ihrer Mundhöhle stieg.

Reiner bekam trotzdem Antwort. Denn die Frage war nicht an Pieck gegangen. Die Soldatin, triefend nass und wohl unter leichtem Schock stehend, zog scharf die Luft ein, während sie sich hochkämpfte.

„Nicht sicher", stieß sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während sie Bauch und Rücken abtastete. „Gerade schmerzt alles. Blaue Flecken habe ich sicher in Massen."

Das Mädchen sah nicht aus, als wäre Reiner auf ihr gelandet. Wie hatte sie das geschafft? Sie hätte sich mindestens die Rippen brechen müssen, doch dann würde sie sich anders benehmen. Erst recht würde sie nicht stehen. Sie hatte nichtmals eine Wunde am Hinterkopf, obwohl sie doch als Erste durch das Glas gekracht sein musste! Pieck konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass Reiner sie geschützt hatte. Sie derartig umfasst hatte, dass seine Arme zuerst durch die Scheibe platzten.

Reiner lachte nochmals, unerschütterlich. „Blaue Flecke? Na. Ist ja nichts Neues für uns Tiefflieger, oder? Ein schönes, buntes Kunstwerk zum Vorzeigen! - Und wie hast du dahinten die Bruchlandung überlebt ... Oh, verflucht!"

Pieck grinste säuerlich, mit blutigen Zähnen. „Danke, dass du dich meiner erinnerst." Und so früh. Ihre Aussprache geriet etwas schleppend, da ihre Zunge zwar fleißig nachwuchs, aber noch längst nicht damit fertig war. Pieck musste sich darauf konzentrieren, verständlich zu bleiben.

Reiner nickte, etwas peinlich berührt. Rasch wandte er sich dem seltsamen Bett zu und musterte es. „Was haben wir hier? Wir stehen bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser … Was für eine komische Matratze. Sie muss geplatzt sein, als wir darauf landeten."

Ein Wasserbett. Wir sind nicht nur in einem Bordell, sondern auch noch in einem teuren Bordell, dachte Pieck. Aufmerksam verfolgte sie die Bewegungen ihres Kameraden, der sich nun auf dem Rand des Bettkastens niederließ. Er stöhnte, während er die Einschnitte in seinen Armen und die angefetzten Ärmel begutachtete. Missmutig entdeckte er ein paar Scherben, die noch im Fleisch saßen.

Die Soldatin stand, wenn auch auf wackligen Beinen. Sie stützte sich an einem der Bettpfosten ab, während sie auf die beiden Krieger schaute. Ihr Blick haftete allerdings nur kurz auf Pieck, umso länger auf Reiner.

„Du bist wohl heil geblieben?", wandte sich Pieck an die andere Frau. „Ein Glückskind bist du. Du hast nicht nur überlebt, sondern sogar alle Knochen in einem Stück behalten."

Die Soldatin verengte die Augen und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Eine Antwort verkniff sie sich. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder an Reiner. „Schon wieder", murmelte sie, und Pieck musste die Ohren spitzen, um mithören zu können, „hast du mein Leben gerettet." Sie klang seltsam verdrossen.

„Soldatenpflicht."

Die Soldatin schnaubte, dann streckte sie die Hand in Reiners Richtung aus. Mit spitzen Fingern zupfte sie Scherben aus seinem Arm. Es hatte etwas von der Fabel, in der die Maus dem Löwen einen Dorn aus den Pranken zog.

Pieck legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, verwirrt und misstrauisch. „Magst du uns nicht vorstellen, Reiner?"

Beim Klang ihrer dunklen Stimme drehte der Patient den Kopf. Heiter sah er aus, während er so verarztet wurde. Wie ein Kind, das sich bei einem harmlosen Abenteuer ein paar Splitter eingefangen hatte. Die Soldatin hielt in ihrem Tun inne und spähte wachsam zu Pieck herüber.

 _Du weißt definitiv, wen du vor dir hast, was?_

„Pieck? Alica", stellte Reiner derweil vor. „Eine Kameradin bei den Kundschaftern. Alica? Dies ist Pieck. Sie kommt auch aus meinem Dorf."

 _Dorf?_ Eine steile Falte furchte Piecks Stirn. Sie nickte Alica zum Gruße zu. So gehörte sich das schließlich, wenn man aus guter Kinderstube kam. Gleichsam prüfte sie, ob sie sich bereits wieder voll bewegen konnte. Ein heftiges Beißen in ihrem Innersten beantwortete diese Prüfung, als sie versuchte, aufzustehen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand, die Hand auf den Bauch gepresst.

Reiner erhob gerade wieder das Wort. „Das war eine knappe Nummer, Alica. Zuerst entkommen wir haarscharf einem Pärchen abnormaler Titanen, und dann legen wir auch noch eine erstklassige Bruchlandung hin. Kaum zu glauben."

„Ein Pärchen Abnormaler?", hakte Alica nach. Damit nahm sie Pieck im Grunde die Worte aus dem Munde. Sie waren beide gleichermaßen verwirrt.

„Einer war ein ziemlich Muskelbepackter", fuhr Reiner fort, ohne die rätselnden Mienen der anderen wahrzunehmen, „und der andere führte sich auf wie ein tollwütiger Iltis. Sei froh, dass sie dir nicht über den Weg liefen."

Pieck räusperte sich. „Oh, Alica hat auch ein Pärchen Abnormaler getroffen, nicht wahr?"

Alica runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stoisch befreite sie auch den anderen Arm Reiners von Splittern. Die Wunden, die dabei geöffnet wurden, bluteten leicht. Kein noch so winziger Faden aus Dampf schlängelte sich daraus hervor.

Pieck verwunderte dies. _Unterdrückt Reiner seine Selbstheilung?_ Er spielte offenbar wirklich noch den einfachen Soldaten. Was schlicht nutzlos war. Denn hier saßen zwei von drei Leuten mit den typischen Wandler-Malen im Gesicht. Naiv war er doch nie gewesen. Kam dieses Verhalten also von dem _Zustand_ , den Berthold hinter vorgehaltener Hand erwähnt hatte?

 _Wie sagte Berthold? Sobald er seltsam wird, reiß ihn raus._

Doch plötzlich gab es ein Zischen von Gas, das rasch zu einem vielstimmigen Chor anschwoll: Eine große Gruppe von Soldaten schwirrte über die Straße, am Fenster vorbei. Sie waren lediglich dahinschießende Schemen, und sie ignorierten das zerstörte Fenster völlig. Natürlich, beschädigte Gebäude waren an diesem Tag wahrlich keine Seltenheit.

Alica reagierte schnell; sie fuhr auf und eilte Richtung Fenster, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch Pieck war ebenfalls schnell, und sie stieß sich von der Wand ab! Sie hechtete durch den Raum und warf sich der Soldatin von hinten in die Beine. Beide stürzten zu Boden, zwischen den Glasscherben, und Pieck packte eine besonders Große. Rasch wälzte sie sich über ihre Gegnerin, die auf dem Bauch lag, und drückte sie mit ihrem Gewicht herunter. Die Scherbe richtete sie auf Alicas Hals.

„Still, Kleine. Keinen Ton!"

Alica blieb still. Reiner dagegen wurde laut.

„Nicht!" Er war aufgesprungen, und echte Wut flammte in seinem Gesicht auf. „Lass es! Wage es ja nicht!"

„Hältst du mich für ein Monster?", versetzte Pieck bitter. Die Glasscherbe entfernte sich wieder von Alicas Hals. „Natürlich lasse ich es. Sie zu töten, wäre mehr als unnötig. Solang sie sich benimmt, heißt das. - Benimmst du dich?"

Alica nickte.

„Gut." Pieck wandte sich Reiner zu. „Mein Freund. Sag mir, auf wessen Seite du stehst! Auf ihrer? Oder unserer?"

Sie sah die Verwirrung, die ihn überfiel. Und sich dann klärte. Er blinzelte, und damit schien er einen Vorhang wieder aufzuziehen. Er schluckte, als er erkannte, was passiert war. Wirklich überzeugt war Pieck allerdings erst, als seine Schnittwunden sanft zu dampfen begannen.

„Ich stehe auf deiner Seite", erklärte er sachlich und steifbeinig. Ob es ihm peinlich war?

„Zeit, dass wir uns um unsere Aufgabe kümmern", befand Pieck. Auf dem Thema herumreiten wollte sie nicht. Zumindest nicht genau jetzt. Später aber, durchaus. Sie stand langsam wieder auf, behielt ihre improvisierte Waffe jedoch weiter auf Alica gerichtet. „Dein Manövergerät, Kleine. Leg es ab, ehe du aufstehst. Deine Klingenkästen auch."

Alica tat, wie es ihr befohlen worden war. Pieck nahm das Gurtzeug mitsamt aller daran hängenden Gerätschaften. Nach kurzer Überlegung warf sie es einfach aus dem Fenster. Sie ignorierte den leisen Laut des Entsetzens, der daraufhin von der Soldatin kam.

„Was nun also, Reiner?", fragte sie, die Hände nach getaner Arbeit aneinander abwischend. „Du hattest vorhin, in den Kellern, einen guten Vorschlag, glaube ich."

Ein Blick auf Reiners noch immer leicht zornesrotes Gesicht, und ihr wurde einmal mehr verdeutlicht, was Berthold gemeint hatte. _Er hat sich verändert._ War er überhaupt noch vertrauenswürdig?

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er antwortete. Seine Kiefer mahlten noch, während er allmählich wieder abkühlte. Schwer ließ er sich auf den Rand des Bettkastens zurückfallen. Als wäre ihm plötzlich schwindelig. Er fasste sich an den Kopf, wie um zu verhindern, dass er sich löste und ihm von den Schultern kullerte.

„Wie vorhin gesagt", kam es schleppend, „Wir müssen sehen, wie die Würfel an anderer Stelle fallen. Dafür brauchen wir zunächst mal einen Überblick." Mit gefestigterer Stimme fuhr er fort: "Bist du so nett, Pieck, und schaust einmal nach, ob du nicht aufs Dach klettern kannst?"

Sie furchte die Stirn. „Ich allein?"

„Mir ist schwummrig. Lass mir ein paar Augenblicke, um mich zu sammeln."

Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Schön", sprach sie kühl. „Aber dann gib mir auch dein Manövergerät."

Diese Forderung brachte ihr einen Blick aus verengten Augen ein. „Traust du mir nicht?"

„Ich fürchte mich vor dem Moment, in dem ich es nicht mehr tue." Pieck machte einen resoluten Schritt auf Reiner zu. „Ich sorge mich um dich, Reiner. Sehr."

Darauf nickte er matt. In seinem Kopf ging etwas vor sich, doch Pieck konnte keine Gedanken lesen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Geschichte gut ausging.

Wiederwillig löste er sein Manövergerät vom Gurtzeug und reichte es ihr. „Hier. Wenn es dich beruhigt."

„Und nun fesseln wir noch das Mädchen."

„Das erledige ich selbst", erklärte er, und Pieck hörte die knirschende Spannung in seiner Stimme. Falls sie ihm nun widersprach, mochte dieses Knirschen zu einem Reißen werden. Sie konnte nur glauben und hoffen. Also nickte sie.

Reiner setzte sich bedächtig in Bewegung, kramte im Kasten des zerstörten Bettkastens und zerrte ein durchgeweichtes Laken hervor. „Hiermit. Wird dies deinen Ansprüchen genügen?"

Darauf reagierte sie nicht. Schließlich schulterte sie das Manövergerät. „Warte hier. Ich prüfe die Luft." Dann ging sie zur Tür hinaus. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel.

Nachdem die Tür hinter Pieck ins Schloss gefallen war, wollte Alica etwas sagen, doch Reiners erhobener Zeigefinger mahnte zum Schweigen. Er lauschte, also tat sie es auch. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür herrschte Stille. Erst nach mehreren Momenten ertönten leise, knarzende Schritte, die verrieten, dass Pieck sich entfernte.

„Jetzt können wir reden", befand er schließlich. Rasch stand er auf, warf das Bettlaken wieder fort und verriegelte die Tür mit einer kurzen Kette, die auf Kopfhöhe in der Wand verankert war.

Alica setzte sich derweil vorsichtig auf, klopfte ihre Vorderseite ab. Nachdem sie von Pieck niedergerissen worden war, war sie schließlich in den Scherben gelandet. Doch offenbar waren keine Splitter durch das zähe Leder der Uniformjacke gedrungen.

„Ich bin also keine Gefangene?"

Er winkte ab. „Unsinn."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber diese Pieck hat gesagt, dass -"

„Spielt keine Rolle." Er sprach hastig, mit verschwörerischem Unterton. Rasch drehte er sich nochmals zur Tür um, wie um sich zu versichern, dass er sie auch wirklich verschlossen hatte.

„Pieck ist in Ordnung, doch dies hier ist nicht ihr Projekt."

„Projekt?"

Er nickte energisch, während er sich wieder umdrehte. „Ein echter Glücksfall, dass wir beide uns trafen. Schicksal, könnte man sogar sagen! Ja, ja, von heute an werde ich an das Schicksal glauben!"

Er war aufgeregt. Doch genau diese Aufregung machte Alica auch nervös. Denn sie verstand nicht, was nun passieren sollte. Sie selbst hatte sich das Ganze anders ausgemalt. Als es geheißen hatte, dass sie Eren und Konsorten gegen den Gepanzerten Titan unterstützen sollten, hatte Alica erwartet, dass Reiner in Kürze gefangen genommen worden wäre. Vielleicht von Erens Titan am Boden festgenagelt, so wie es wohl in Utgard gewesen war. Jean, Connie und Sasha hatten besonders lebhaft darüber debattiert, ob sie damals nicht etwas Besseres hätten sagen können. So eine Chance wäre ziemlich perfekt für sie – Alica glaubte nicht wirklich, dass sie etwas Besseres auf der Pfanne hatte, doch ein Versuch hätte ja nicht geschadet. Ungesagte Dinge wogen so schwer auf der Seele. Doch nun? Sie hatte das Heft nicht in der Hand, war stattdessen in der Gewalt des Feindes. Oder auch nicht, das hing wohl ganz von der Perspektive ab.

„Na schön", sagte sie leise und zögerlich, „Was für ein Projekt hast du denn?"

„Ein Leben zu retten."

Alica horchte auf. Es lag Kraft in diesen Worten. Aber auch etwas ganz und gar Verzweifeltes.

„Ich werde ein Leben retten", sagte Reiner. „Dein Leben, Alica. Das Schicksal gab mir die Chance, dich aus all diesem Schlamassel herauszuholen!"

„Herauszuholen?", wiederholte sie, und ihr zweifelnder Tonfall musste nur allzu deutlich zu Reiner vorgedrungen sein.

„Ja", erwiderte er lebhaft und kam auf sie zu. „Du hast eine Gelegenheit, diesem Albtraum zu entkommen, wie sie nur die wenigsten anderen hier haben."

„Das verwirrt mich nur noch mehr."

„Verzeihung … Lass mich erklären: Du, Alica Winter aus Shiganshina, hast die Chance, mit mir zu kommen. In meine Heimat!"

Wie er das sagte. Wie er ihren Namen betonte. Als wäre es ein Ehrentitel oder etwas in dieser Art. Dabei schaute er sie geradezu triumphierend an, als wäre es besonders schwer, aus Shiganshina zu stammen. Und sie sollte _was?_

„In – in deine Heimat?", fuhr sie auf. „Reiner, erklär bitte! In mehr als einem Satz, der mir nur das nächste Rätsel aufgibt! Was habe ich, ausgerechnet ich, was _nur die wenigsten anderen hier haben_? Warum willst du mich retten, aber keinen sonst?"

Es war schon irgendwie seltsam. Mit Reiner Braun schien es immer darauf zurückzulaufen, dass er ihr Leben rettete.

Reiner zögerte, wie ausgebremst. Er streckte ihr die leere Handfläche hin, als bitte er um eine Pause, und massierte sich energisch die Nasenwurzel. Nun war auch seine Aufregung in Nervösität umgeschlagen. Er versuchte offenbar, seine Hibbeligkeit niederzukämpfen.

„Ich kann niemanden sonst retten", sprach er schließlich, und es klang wie ein Schuldeingeständnis. „Niemanden. Von Anfang an. Zu viert kamen wir hierher, und ich habe zwei Leute bereits verloren. Einen an einen stinknormalen Titanen, und den anderen an … an den Feind. Wenn kein Wunder geschieht, wird sie auch verloren bleiben, also … Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht faseln.

Es ist so, Alica. Du hast es sicher von den anderen gehört? Jenseits dieser Mauern gibt es nicht nur Wälder, Ruinen und Titanen. Nein, es gibt -"

„Menschen", vervollständigte sie rasch und tonlos. „Ja, ich weiß. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht wirklich vorstellen kann. Und weiter?"

„Du gehörst zu einer Familie, deren Wurzeln nicht … Nein, anders: Du und deine Familie haben wesentlich mehr mit den Menschen meiner Heimat gemeinsam, als so gut wie alle anderen Menschen innerhalb dieser Mauern. Und zwar, allem voran: Du könntest niemals zu einem Titanen werden!"

Sie zögerte. Blinzelte. „Ah ... Aha?"

„Ich sage die Wahrheit. Vertraue mir in dieser Hinsicht."

„Vertrauen!", rief sie aus, schlug dann die Hände vor den Mund und starrte erschrocken zur Tür. Lauschte. Doch nein, da war nichts. Mit gesenkter Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Vertrauen das richtige Wort ist, aber in Ordnung, ich nehme diesen … Unterschied als gegeben hin. Auch wenn ich nicht sehen kann, wie es einen Unterschied macht!"

Bis vor kurzem hatte sie nichtmals gewußt, dass Menschen sich in Titanen verwandeln konnten. Daher war die Information, dass sie dank ihrer familiären Herkunft es nicht konnte, irgendwie ... Ja, was überhaupt?

„In meiner Heimat macht es einen Unterschied", erklärte Reiner gewichtig. „Glaub mir, das tut es."

„Du selbst aber, was ist mit dir?"

„Meine Familie ist mehr wie die Menschen in diesen Mauern. Es … es ist eine andere Geschichte."

„Es scheint viele Geschichten zu geben", klagte sie leise.

„Wohl wahr." Reiner verfiel in melancholisches Schweigen, und auch Alica blieb einige Momente lang sprachlos. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, trat ans Fenster. Falls sie fliehen wollte, so ging es ihr durch den Kopf, könnte sie vielleicht von hier aus zu Boden springen? Sie blickte auf die Straße. Stellte mit leichtem Unbehagen fest, dass sie im zweiten Stock waren. Außerdem: Dort unten lag ihr Manövergerät. Es hatte sich in mehrere Teile zerlegt.

 _Wenn ich springe, wird es meinen Knochen nicht anders ergehen_ , dachte sie bei sich. Schaute wieder zu Reiner.

„Du willst mir also erneut das Leben retten? Indem du mich heim bringst?"

„Das ist der Kern, ja."

Alicas Blick wanderte von der Straße aus empor, zu den Rauchfahnen, die über den Dächern von Stohess aufstiegen. Graue Schlieren schlängelten sich zum Blau des Nachmittagshimmels hervor. Wie spät war es? Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, seitdem der Titanen-Angriff begonnen hatte?

„Anders gesagt, würdest du mir helfen, zu fliehen", versetzte sie und der Anklang von Trotz und Ärger ließ Reiner die Stirn runzeln. „Ein Feigling wollte ich aber niemals sein, weißt du?"

„So würde ich es auch nicht sehen ..."

„Ich aber", hielt sie resolut dagegen. „Mein Leben, es hat für mich bis vor kurzem nur wenig Bedeutung gehabt. Ich war bereit, es fortzuwerfen, und bin nur deswegen in die Kundschafter-Legion eingetreten. Ich wollte sterben, aber ich wollte dabei noch jemandem nützlich sein."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" Reiner klang missgelaunt. Er ahnte wohl längst, worauf sie abzielte.

„Warum ans Fliehen denken", antwortete sie ernst, „wenn die Schlacht noch nicht geschlagen ist? Dieser Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei, oder etwa doch?"

„Doch", entgegnete Reiner platt. „Doch, ist er. Die Mauerleute haben keine Chance mehr. Der Tag ist verloren, ganz ohne Zweifel."

„Wir haben Eren", hob Alica hervor. „Er hat die eine Fähigkeit, die ihr unbedingt haben wollt, oder nicht?"

Nicken. „Das ist wahr. Ihr hofft, dass diese Fähigkeit zum Vorschein kommen wird, wenn die Lage nur ernst genug ist?"

 _Das klingt ganz wie ein Plan_ , _wie ihn sich die Kundschafter ausgedacht haben könnten._ Alica hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, welche Strategie ihre Seite hier verfolgte. Wie ihre Kameraden auch, war sie bislang einfach nur mit der Strömung geschwommen. Sie war dahin gegangen, wo man sie hinbefohlen hatte, und sie hatte gekämpft, wenn man es ihr gesagt hatte.

Reiner nahm ihr Schweigen wohl als Zustimmung. Er seufzte schwer. „Eren kann die Kommando-Fähigkeit nicht einsetzen. Bedauerlicherweise."

Sie horchte auf. „Bedauerlich? Wieso bedauerlich?"

„Weil ihr dann wirklich eine Chance hättet." Reiner lächelte schmal, während er die Stimme senkte, als fürchte er Lauscher an der Wand. „Ganz ehrlich? Wenn Eren wirklich die Kommando-Fähigkeit einsetzen könnte, dann … ach, egal."

„Du redest schon wieder in Rätseln! Was meinst du damit?"

Doch Reiner schien plötzlich von Furcht erfasst zu sein, vor seinen eigenen Worten. „Warte. Ich sage dir, warum es nicht geht." Er nestelte in seiner Hosentasche und holte mehrere sorgsam gefaltete Zettel hervor. Sie waren dicht und säuberlich beschrieben, außerdem wiesen sie mehrere angefetzte Stellen auf. Hatte er diese Papiere aus einem Buch gerissen?

„Hier. Hier sind ein paar Auszüge aus einem Tagebuch, die beweisen, was ich dir gerade erzählte." Er reichte ihr die Zettelei fast schon andächtig, feierlich.

Alica nahm die Zettel zögernd an sich, auch wenn sie das Warum weniger interessierte. Was hätte Reiner getan, wenn Eren die Gründerfähigkeit einsetzen könnte? Auf dieses Thema wollte er offenbar nicht zurück.

„Ich kann mit all diesen Enthüllungen vermutlich eh nichts anfangen", murmelte sie verzagt. Rasch überflog sie das Geschriebene. _Schwere Geburt ... Sie erkannte meine Medikamente ... Streng gehütetes Familiengeheimnis ... Durchbruch ..._

Sie grübelte. "Wer hat das geschrieben?"

"Erens Vater." Er beugte sich vor, führte ihren Finger zu einer Textstelle. "Ließ dies."

 _Gründer im Besitz der königlichen Familie._

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der Gründer ist gar nicht wirklich bei Eren?"

"Doch", erläuterte Reiner, "Höchstwahrscheinlich jedenfalls. Die Aufzeichnungen enden vor dem Diebstahl, doch ich bin mir inzwischen sicher, dass Erens Vater den Gründer-Titan in seinen Besitz brachte. Und an Eren übergab. Doch nützt dies nichts. Denn nur königliches Blut kann diese Fähigkeit erwecken."

"Das Problem ist also, dass Eren kein Prinz ist", fasste Alica trocken zusammen.

 _Jedoch nicht Fritz, sondern Reiss._

Sie stutzte. „Reiss", murmelte sie. „Historia Reiss."

„Du kannst wohl doch etwas damit anfangen", ließ Reiner hören, mit leichtem Triumph in der Stimme. "Historia Reiss, wer ist das?"

Da erklangen Schritte auf dem Flur.

Reiner fuhr herum, mit einem unterdrückten Fluch auf den Lippen. „Dreck! Es ist sicher Pieck! Du musst nun zunächst entkommen, Alica."

Mühsam riss Alica sich von den Zetteln los. Sie stopfte die Papiere hastig in ihre Hosentasche.

„Entkommen? Aber wie?"

Ein Knacken und leichtes Pochen, als jemand versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, und daran scheiterte.

„Reiner? das musst du sehen", kam es von draußen. „Reiner? Reiner!"

„Du wirst einfallsreich sein müssen." Reiner wisperte. War mit zwei großen Schritten am verwüsteten Bett, trat kräftig gegen einen Pfosten und machte ihn los. „Flieh von hier, finde irgendwo ein Manövergerät. Erklimme die Mauer und setze dich dann nach Horbruche ab. Dort warte ich auf dich, und wir gehen gemeinsam heim!"

„Horbruche!", wiederholte sie, während sich ein Gewicht gegen die Tür warf und die kurze Kette strapaziert klimperte. „Das ist weit ... In Ordnung, ja. - Was soll ich damit?"

Reiner hatte ihr den Bettpfosten gereicht. Er tat, als schwinge er einen Knüppel und deutete dann auf seinen Hinterkopf. Er grinste, irgendwie gut gelaunt.

„Wirklich?"

„Muss." Er verbeugte sich sogar vor ihr, was das Zielen erleichterte.

Alica nickte daraufhin. Und tat es. "Tut mir leid."

Er ging schwer zu Boden, wie ein gefällter Baum.

Einen Moment später flog die Tür auf, weil die Vorrichtung der Kette zersprang; Pieck taumelte in den Raum hinein. Im Reflex schwang Alica den behelfsmäßigen Knüppel und traf sie in der Seite. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte die Wandlerin zu Boden, und die Kundschafterin sprang über sie hinweg, zum Ausgang. „Tut mir leid!"

Sie schoss in den Korridor und stürmte nach links, wo sie ein Treppenhaus erkannte. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ein irres Schneegestöber an Dingen, über die sie sich den Schädel zerbrechen musste. Doch zuallererst musste sie zu jemandem, der wichtig war. Der kundig war. Der wußte, was er mit den Infos über Fritz und Reiss anfangen konnte!

Was Reiner im letzten Moment noch gestammelt hatte, das Treffen in Horbruche, war sicherlich eine nette Geste gewesen. Doch Alica hatte eigentlich nicht vor, zu fliehen. Sich schon wieder das Leben retten zu lassen. Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Die Wendeltreppe lag im Halbdunkel. Das Geländer war aus poliertem Holz. Als Alica die oberste Stufe erreichte, sah sie über die Schulter, wie Pieck aus dem Zimmer kam und zur Verfolgung ansetzte. Sie packte das Geländer mit beiden Händen, sprang ab und schlidderte, flog einen ganzen Absatz in einem einzigen Schritt hinunter. _Erster Stock!_ Sie ließ los, gelangte auf einen weiteren Korridor - und hörte die schnellen Schritte ihrer Verfolgerin. Hastig wandte sich Alica nach rechts.

 _Sie ist ein Titan_ , sprudelte es ihr durch den Kopf, _Sie heißt Pieck, also ist sie das vierbeinige Monster von der Expedition. Sie wird mich kriegen, wenn sie nur will!_ Es blieb also nur, sich zu verstecken. Darum floh sie erst gar nicht bis ins Erdgeschoss, in der Hoffnung, damit für Verunsicherung zu sorgen. Doch wohin nun?

Da erspähte Alica eine Tür, deren Aufschrift ihr Interesse weckte. _Die Flügel der Freiheit._ Was für seltsame Themenräume gab es hier bloß. Doch es klang irgendwie nach einem Wink des Schicksals, und wie hatte Reiner vorhin gesagt? _Von heute an werde ich an das Schicksal glauben._ Alica warf sich förmlich auf die Klinke, und mit jubelndem Herzen erkannte sie, dass nicht abgeschlossen war.

Kurz darauf fand sie sich in einem Raum wieder, der sich am Besten mit dem Inneren eines sehr geräumigen Zeltes vergleichen ließ. Der Raum war tapeziert mit feldgrünen Zeltplanen, wie das Militär sie benutzte, und wurde durch schlichte Petroleumlampen erhellt. Und er war hoch, höher sogar, als er breit war. Offenbar hatte man die Zwischendecke zum zweiten Stock entfernt. Alica erkannte rasch, warum. Wer diesen Raum benutzte, hatte eine besondere Art von zwischenmenschlicher Unterhaltung im Sinn. Für diese besondere Art brauchte es Platz, und es brauchte Manövergeräte. Alica lächelte, als sie eines an einer Wand hängend erspähte. Ein besonders künstlerisch gestaltetes Manövergerät, deren Schwertscheiden mit silbernen Federn verziehrt waren. Als wolle man den Eindruck von Schwingen erzeugen. In das Metall war das Bild eines geflügelten Pferdes eingraviert worden.

 _Schicksal._

Pieck fragte sich halb, ob es sich überhaupt lohnte, der Soldatin nachzujagen, während sie die Treppe hinunter hastete. Nur aus Reflex und gerechtem Ärger war sie ihr nachgestürzt. Sicherlich, das Mädchen mochte ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten, doch die beiden Wandler würden sowieso jederzeit wieder weiterziehen müssen. Außerdem hatte Pieck eigentlich andere Sorgen als diese Alica. Pieck mochte nicht ganz glauben, dass sie Reiner wirklich überwältigt und mit einem Bettpfosten niedergeschlagen hatte. Sie würden sich darüber unterhalten müssen.

So hätte Pieck die Jagd fast wieder aufgegeben, obwohl sie nur bis in den ersten Stock gelaufen war.

Doch ein leises Geräusch, das Schließen einer Tür, hatte sie stutzen lassen.

 _Was denn? Sie ist noch hier?_

Die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe greifend, schlich Pieck in den Korridor hinein. Mehrere Türen standen zur Auswahl. Die Flügel der Freiheit, las sie. Vielversprechend. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, während sich ihre Hand auf die Klinke legte. Dann drückte sie sie herunter, warf die Tür auf - aber sprang nicht hinein. Beim letzten Mal war ihr ein dickes Stück Holz in die Flanke gedroschen worden, und das konnte sie sich wahrlich ersparen.

„Alica!", rief sie, als sie auf den ersten Blick den Raum leer vorfand, „Komm raus, sofort!"

Das Zischen von Gas. Hell, scharf, und von oben kommend.

Eine Gestalt fiel von der Decke herab, an einem einzelnen Kabel hängend. Sie schwang auf der Seite liegend heran, feuerte den zweiten Haken direkt durch die Tür, haarscharf an Piecks Kopf vorbei.

„Tut mir leid!"

Pieck sprang rückwärts. Sie warf sich zu Boden, und Alica schoss über sie hinweg. War mit angelegten Beinen und zurückgebogenem Oberkörper durch die Tür geflogen, und zwar quer! Sie dotzte hart gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Der erste Haken wurde zurückgeholt und gleich wieder abgefeuert, blitzte in aufwärts gehendem Winkel durch den Korridor und in die Decke. Dann tat das Manövergerät seine Arbeit, und mit Schub schoss die Kundschafterin den Gang entlang. Die Hacken ihrer Stiefel hinterließen Schrammen auf den polierten Dielen.

Dort hinten, am Ende dieses Flurs, war ein Fenster. Es war nicht rot, aber es war so groß wie das in dem Roten Raum. Und Alica gebrauchte den zweiten Haken, um das Glas zu zerschmettern, ehe sie mit einem Sprung ins Freie segelte.

Pieck sah die junge Frau aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinden. Erwog kurz, sich zu wandeln und ihr nachzujagen. Doch sie ließ es bleiben. Sie atmete tief durch, rappelte sich wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg, um Reiner zu wecken.

Denn es gab Wichtigeres. Kriegsherr Zeke war von der Mauer gestiegen.


	24. Chapter 24

So wie es jetzt war, so konnte es ruhig bleiben. Denn Ymir war glücklich. Zwar hatte der Gepanzerte Titan sie ziemlich heftig gepackt, und ein paar Rippen waren ihr aus der Reihe getanzt, doch sie heilte ja schließlich, und zudem ruhte ihr Kopf im Schoße einer gewissen, zierlichen Blondine.

Ymir hatte auf dem Ziegeldach gelegen, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, als Historia aus dem leeren Blau des Himmels herbei gesegelt und besorgt auf sie herabgeschaut hatte.

„Ymir!"

Sie hatte gegrinst. „Alles gut." Dabei war ihr ein dickes Wölkchen Dampf aus dem Mund entwichen, ein Nebenprodukt des Heilvorgangs, der irgendwo in ihrem Inneren stattfand. Für Historia schien es gleichbedeutend zu sein mit dem Spucken von Blut, denn sie war kreidebleich geworden. Nur etwas später hatte sie Ymirs Kopf dann auf ihren Schoß gebettet.

Ymir schaute lächelnd zu ihr auf. Ja, so konnte der Tag enden. Das hatte sie sich redlich verdient. Eine tüchtige Soldatin im Dienste der Menschheit war sie heute gewesen. Hatte ihren Körper regelrecht aufgeopfert für die ehrenwerte Sache. Dafür würde sie mehr verlangen als den üblichen Sold. Vielleicht wäre ein Topf voll Gold angemessen, oder besser noch, sie würde verlangen, dass man Historia in Gold aufwog. Das dürfte verschmerzbar für alle sein – sie verlangte ja nicht, dass man Reiner aufs andere Ende der Waage setzte. _Obwohl ich das vielleicht tun sollte … sofern wir ihn heute noch fangen. Immerhin habe ich entscheidenden Beitrag geleistet._

Die Vorstellung brachte sie zum Lachen. Und dann zum schmerzerfüllten Knurren, denn ihr Zwerchfell bewegte ein paar Dinge in ihrem Unterleib, denen noch nicht wieder zum Lachen zumute war.

„Halt still", verlangte Historia in tödlichem Ernst. „Muss ich dich erst fesseln?"

Das war auch witzig. Ymir aber schluckte das Lachen herunter, grinste stattdessen süffisant. „Jawohl, Liebste." Verfolgte, wie die andere rot wurde. Ihre Wangen erglühten. Ymir hob die Hand, streckte sich, legte sie auf Historias Schulter ab. Ließ sie in den Nacken gleiten. „Weißt du, es gibt da so Legenden von blonden Schönheiten, welche die Seelen gefallener Krieger vom Schlachtfeld aufsammeln, über eine Regenbogenbrücke und so weiter …"

Dann war da leider das Klappern von Haken und das dumpfe Aufsetzen von Soldatenstiefeln. Kurz darauf erschien Abteilungsleiterin Hanji in Ymirs Sichtfeld.

„Du lebst noch! Ausgezeichnet!"

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte Ymir matt, mit einem pikierten Zug um die Mundwinkel. „Willkommen am westlichen Tor, Frau Abteilungsleiterin."

„Ich sehe es wohl." Hanji schaute sich um. Ymir musste sich nicht aufsetzen, um zu wissen, worauf der Blick der Abteilungsleiterin nun ruhte. Auf der Zerstörung ringsum. Auf dem Tor, das versiegelt worden war, und vor dem Eren in seiner Titanenform stand und wie ein Irrer auf die kristallinen Flächen einschlug. Er hämmerte und hämmerte, schnaubte und keuchte, und dann hämmerte er wieder. Schlug sich die Fäuste zu Knochenbrei. Vermutlich saß Mikasa noch immer auf seiner Schulter, war bei ihrer Ankunft direkt dorthin geflogen und hatte sich dort oben verankert.

„Das Tor", sagte Hanji schließlich, „Was ist passiert?"

„Die Polizei-Ratten von nebenan", entgegnete Ymir, „haben es zunächst mal einfach zugelassen, sodass alles davor festsaß. Dann hat sich Reiner dagegen gelehnt und ordentlich einen abgeseilt."

Hanjis Augenbrauen hüpften förmlich über die gesamte Stirn nach oben, bis zum Haaransatz hinauf. „Oh-HOOO?"

„Nein, nicht direkt so."

„Oh."

Ymir schilderte das Geschehen etwas weniger überzogen, etwas bodenständiger.

„Er hat es also wirklich versiegeln können, indem er die Substanz, aus der er seine Rüstung schafft, wie Kerzenwachs fließen ließ?", fasste Hanji schließlich zusammen. „Beeindruckend, wirklich! Es wirft ein deutlicheres Licht auf die Härtner-Technik, ganz ohne Zweifel! - Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Weg", erwiderte Ymir. „Irgendwohin. Mir egal."

Hanji zog eine Grimasse, nickte dann und marschierte zu dem Hauptgefreiten Levi hinüber, der auf einem Schornstein hockte wie ein Eremit auf einem Berggipfel. Seine Miene war dazu geschaffen, Milch sauer zu machen.

„Mit den geistlosen Titanen haben wir aufgeräumt", verkündete Hanji ihm. „Und stell dir vor, wir hatten sogar die Hilfe des Weiblichen Titanen."

„Nicht zu überhören gewesen", erwiderte Levi frostig. „Und, wo ist das Gör nun?"

„Gleich hinter uns!"

Ymir gab unterdessen einen Seufzer von sich. „Wo war ich gerade, Schatz?", säuselte sie.

Historias Wangen waren noch immer gerötet. Sie blickte verunsichert drein, suchte wohl nach Ironie in den völlig ernst gemeinten Worten Ymirs. Die Wandlerin schnaubte verdrossen. Selbst Historia hatte den Bogen noch nicht völlig raus, was Ymirs ganz speziellen Sinn für Ironie und Humor anging.

„Jeden Moment", kam es von Hanji, „kommt sie ums Eck. Gleich muss sie da sein."

„Ich hatte Sorge um dich", sagte Historia nun, ihre Unsicherheit überspielend. „Keiner wußte, wo du warst."

„Beschissene Geheimhaltung eben."

„Wo ist sie nur? Wo ist sie?!"

„Erstklassig, Vierauge. Ganz erstklassig."

„Moblit!"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Frau Abteilungsleiterin!"

Und dann, dann explodierte wieder irgendwas. In weiter Ferne erklang Donner, und eine Dampfwolke stieg gen Himmel.

Ymir wünschte, der Tag würde endlich enden.

In der Tiefe unter Stohess fühlte sich Armin seltsam abgeschottet von all dem, was an der Oberfläche vor sich ging, viele Meter über ihm. Was ihn erreichte, waren einzig Nachrichten von Soldaten, die durch die Gänge hasteten, und der schreitende Lärm von riesenhaften Füßen. Und die Schreie, die Schreie hallten durch die Unterstadt. Von Menschen, von Flüchtenden, aber auch von Titanen. Einige dieser Schreie kamen ihm bekannt vor.

Wie im Wald der Baumriesen. Nein, schlimmer. Diese Feindbegegnung war bereits verheerender als die 57. Expedition, selbst wenn sie hier und jetzt endete, mit nichts Geringerem als einem Sieg. Erwin Smith musste gewusst haben, dass die Rechnung derartig blutig ausfallen musste. Trotzdem hatte er die Monster gerufen, mit denen sie nun fertig werden mussten.

Wo der Kommandant inzwischen wohl war? Wie schlugen sich seine Kameraden? Armin fürchtete die Antwort, aber mochte das Nichtwissen auch nicht. Er wäre gern bei ihnen, doch stattdessen saß er auf einem Klappstuhl, mit gekreuzten Armen vor einer Zelle, in der Pastor Nick und seine zwei Leibwächter einen Gebetskreis abhielten. Der Pastor stand, seine Gefährten knieten und hielten seine segnend ausgestreckten Hände. Sie murmelten halblaute Sprechgesänge, Preisungen an die Göttinnen und Bitten um Gnade und Vergebung im Himmelreich. Seitdem oben der Chor der Titanenschreie ausgebrochen war, schwang in ihrem Gemurmel der Unterton der Panik mit.

Bislang hatte der Pastor eisern geschwiegen. Vermutungen waren laut geworden, dass nur Folter seine Zunge lockern würde, doch der Kommandant hatte abgelehnt. Folter war nicht das Beste aller Mittel. Insbesondere nicht bei einem Mann wie Pastor Nick. Erwin Smith hatte dies verstanden. „Der richtige Zeitpunkt", hatte er gesagt, „wird entscheidend sein."

Und dieser Zeitpunkt, so hatte er weiter ausgeführt, würde einer sein, zu dem Hanji an anderer Stelle gebraucht werden würde. „Er fürchtet die Hölle", hatte Erwin gesagt, „Darum betet er. Und wenn die Hölle losbricht, wird er sprechen."

Darum war Armin hier. Zunächst hatte Moblit die Wache sein sollen, der das kostbare Wissen auffing. Doch Hanji hatte sich dagegen ausgesprochen.

„Moblit brauche ich bei mir", hatte sie erklärt. „Aber ich hätte jemand anderen im Auge."

Und so war Armin in diese Sache hinein geschliddert. Hanji war an ihn heran getreten. „Du bist ein heller Kopf, Armin. Und diesen Kopf brauchen wir nun."

„Aber wozu?"

„Nun, du hast doch Fantasie? Immerhin warst du unter den gemeinen Soldaten einer der Ersten, der überhaupt daran dachte, dass es mehr Wandler wie Eren geben mochte. Du hast auch eine erstklassige Beobachtungsgabe. Wer fähig ist, ein Manövergerät anhand seiner Kratzer und Macken wiederzuerkennen, ist einfach ein toller Schnüffler. Und einen tollen Schnüffler können wir brauchen, um das Nützliche aus dem Geschwafel zu sieben, das unser ehrenwerter Pastor Nick von sich geben mag."

„Ich soll ihn verhören?" Der Gedanke war absurd, auch für Armin selbst. Er war klein geraten und kein bisschen einschüchternd, hatte schmale Schultern und ein glockenhelles Stimmchen. Er wirkte harmlos, nicht ernst zu nehmen.

„Nein, du sollst zuhören", hatte Hanji geduldig erläutert. „Reden wird er von allein. Du hörst zu und bringst mir das Wissen, das uns nützlich sein wird."

„Wie soll ich erkennen, was nützlich ist und was nicht?"

„Da verlasse ich mich ganz auf dich", hatte Hanji erwidert und so vertraulich gelächelt, dass Armin ganz schlecht geworden war, ganz schwindlig vor Verantwortung, die ihm so plötzlich auf die Schultern gelegt worden war. „Immerhin bist du nicht nur der Kerl, dessen bester Freund ein Titan ist und der von einem Weiteren verschont wurde, während andere Soldaten gnadenlos niedergetrampelt wurden. Nein, dich haben wir auch über die ganze Strecke, von Utgard bis Stohess, zusammen mit Annie aufs gleiche Pferd gesetzt. Da habt ihr doch sicherlich viel geredet, nicht wahr?"

„Vielleicht ein wenig ..."

„Na na. Nicht abwiegeln." Hanjis Augen hatten unheilvoll geleuchtet. „Gestehe, Armin. Du weißt inzwischen doch sicherlich mehr über die Titanen und das Drumherum als ich selbst."

Armin war nicht der gleichen Meinung gewesen, doch Hanji hatte keinen Widerspruch geduldet.

„Du bist mein Spürhund, Armin. Also hör auf, den Schwanz einzuziehen, und reck dein Näschen in den Wind."

Also saß Armin vor der Zelle des Pastors. Er lauschte der kleinen Predigt, horchte auf die trommelnden Schritte riesiger Füße mehrere Meter über ihm. Und stand plötzlich auf.

Die Gefangenen bemerkten die Bewegung. Pastor Nick stockte in seinem Gebet. Wachsam verfolgte er, wie Armin an die Gitterstäbe heran trat. Sich dagegen lehnte und hinein schaute.

„Nun, Junge?", fragte der Pastor. „Wirst du uns endlich hier herauslassen?"

Armin schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Möchtest du dich unserem Gebet anschließen?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. „Bedaure. Ich bin nicht gläubig."

„Bedauerlich." Der Pastor schaffte es, offen und ehrlich dabei zu klingen. Er wollte sich wieder seinen beiden Anhängern widmen, die sich während des kurzen Gesprächs nicht erhoben hatten. Einer der beiden massierte sich verstohlen die Oberschenkel.

„Aber", erhob Armin die Stimme, „mein Großvater war es. Er glaubte an die Göttin Maria, und er betete jeden Abend. Als ich noch jünger war, betete ich mit ihm, weil es ihm eine Freude machte."

„Dann seie er gesegnet", sagte Nick nach einem Moment misstrauischen Schweigens. „Seine Seele ist bereits im Himmelreich, nehme ich an?"

Darauf ging Armin nicht ein. „Mein Großvater … wäre er nun hier, dort oben bei Eurer Gemeinde, Herr Pastor, dann wäre er in diesem Moment sicherlich in heller Panik."

Nicks Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Furcht ist eine Prüfung auf den Glauben, mein Sohn. Wir alle müssen uns dieser Prüfung stellen, und meine Gemeinde wird dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein."

„Vielleicht", versetzte Armin leise, behutsam. „Doch was, wenn nicht? Sind Gläubige nicht wie eine Herde von Schafen, und der Schäfer, der seid ihr?"

„Wovon redest du, Junge?"

„Schafe sind furchtsame Wesen, wenn sie keinen Beschützer haben", fuhr Armin mit sanfter Stimme fort, „Sie verirren sich in den Wäldern, wo die Wölfe leben. Was, wenn sich Eure Schäfchen in diesem Moment verirren, Herr Pastor?"

Der Pastor schaute, runzelte die Stirn und schwieg schmallippig.

Armin legte bedachtsam nach. Ließ die Sanftheit verschwinden. „Glaube ist leicht in der schönen Zeit. Doch man muss auch glauben, wenn das Ende naht. Wer diesen Test nicht besteht, gelangt auch nicht ins Himmelreich, habe ich nicht recht? Und Eure Aufgabe, Herr Pastor, ist doch nicht damit erfüllt, dass ihr Eure Schäfchen bloß im Sonnenschein über die Weide führt? Nein, Ihr habt sie auch dann zu behüten, wenn Sturm und Gewitter übers Land fegen, oder etwa nicht?"

Die Augen des Pastors weiteten sich wieder. Steifbeinig schritt er zwischen seinen beiden Gläubigen hindurch und zur Zellentür hin. Er beugte sich vor, um mit Armin auf Augenhöhe zu kommen.

„Junge. Was verstehst du schon vom Glauben?"

Armin hielt dem Blick stand. „Ich verstehe, dass er erschüttert werden kann. Der Glaube meines Großvaters zum Beispiel, er zerbrach. Als die Titanen nach Shiganshina kamen, da verlor er den Glauben, da verfehlte er die Prüfung, denn kein Pastor war da, um ihn zu bestärken im Vertrauen auf die Göttinnen. Er sah sie durchschlagen, die Mauer, und er verlor seinen Glauben, also verlor seine Seele auch ihre Reise in den Himmel."

Einer der Leibwächter des Pastors fuhr plötzlich auf. „Hören Sie ihm nicht zu, Eure Exzellenz! Er ist nur ein Versucher. Er will Euch zweifeln lassen. Er ist Eure Prüfung!"

„Ich", schoss Armin sofort zurück, „bin der Enkel eines Mannes, der sein Leben lang fromm war, doch im letzten Moment keine Unterstützung durch einen Priester hatte und so in die Hölle fuhr!"

Armin log. Sein Großvater war nie gläubig gewesen, und er war auch nicht in Shiganshina gestorben, sondern erst später, als Soldat in der großen Befreiungsarmee. Und in diesem Moment wäre er nicht stolz auf seinen Enkel, doch gesagt werden musste es trotzdem. Armin brauchte das Wissen.

„Seid Ihr so überzeugt von Eurer Gemeinde, Herr Pastor?" Armins Stimme war seidig weich. „Seid Ihr so überzeugt, dass sie in diesem Moment, in dem Mauer Sina durchbrochen ist, keine Unterstützung braucht?"

Die Hände des Pastors griffen durch die Gitter. Starke Finger packten Armins Kragen und zerrten ihn mit heftigem Ruck so dicht an die Tür, dass er sich den Kopf stieß. Durch den dumpfen Schleier aus Schmerz, der sich um seinen Kopf zu legen schien, drang die Stimme des Geistlichen.

„Junge!", herrschte er ihn an, „Du hast eine Teufelszunge. Ich sollte sie dir herausreißen und in Weihwasser einlegen, um das Böse daraus zu verbannen. Doch … Ich werde dreimal drei Messen für die Seele deines Großvaters lesen, wenn du mich nun hier herauslässt!"

Armin blinzelte. Gab sich Mühe, den Schleier zu vertreiben. „Dafür müsst Ihr sagen, was Ihr wisst, Herr Pastor", brachte er mühsam hervor. Spürte, wie die Finger an seinem Kragen kraftlos wurden, schließlich losließen.

„Ich kann nicht sprechen." Pastor Nicks Stimme schien plötzlich hohl. „Diese Sache, sie ist zu groß für mich allein. Für mich wie auch für meine Brüder im Glauben wäre es frevlerisch, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Die Kirche der Mauern folgt nur dem großen, mächtigen Willen."

„Wessen mächtigem Willen? Dem der Göttinnen?"

„Auch darüber kann ich bereits nichts mehr sagen. Doch … kann ich dir den Namen einer Person nennen, die es vielleicht kann."

Je länger die Schlacht, umso schlechter seine Stimmung. Dabei hatte er einen kurzen Moment lang sogar den Sieg riechen können. Von der östlichen Mauerkrone aus hatte Zeke zugesehen, wie Reiner zwar seinen ersten Auftrag erfüllte und sogar Eren auf das Spielfeld lockte, dann aber Piecks Unterstützung brauchte und trotz dessen zurückgeschlagen wurde.

 _Schade, Reiner. Ein ruhmreicher Erfolg wäre es geworden._ Ein Erfolg, den der Junge bitter nötig hatte. Er war ein unglaublich grüblerischer Kerl geworden, für den das Glas stets halb leer war. Dabei war er doch einst ein so lebensfroher, kleiner Knirps gewesen. Der schwächste Welpe im Wurf, aber den hatte man ja bekanntlich stets am liebsten.

Einst war Zeke der Jüngste gewesen. Nun war er der Älteste. So war es dem Tier-Titan bestimmt. Vom Maskottchen zum Veteranen. Vom Neuen zum Alten. Denn die Dienstzeit des Tier-Titanen endete nun schon seit Generationen zwei Jahre vor der der übrigen Titanen. Zeke hatte die frühere Generation noch als echte, erfahrene Wandler erlebt. Und dann zuschauen müssen, wie sie abtraten, ihre Titanen abgaben. Der letzte Gang, den hatten seine Kameraden ohne ihn angetreten. Sie waren hinter der massiven Stahltür verschwunden, hinter der die Übergabe vollzogen wurde, und herausgekommen war eine Gruppe verängstigt und unsicher dreinschauender Kinder. Von da an war Zeke der Anführer gewesen. Oder besser, er hätte es sein sollen. Doch das Militär hatte ihm seine Untergebenen genommen, indem es vier der Kinder nach Paradis schickte. Und für fünf lange Jahre hatte niemand mehr etwas von ihnen gehört.

Zeke hatte sich darauf gefreut, sie wiederzusehen. Hatte den Moment herbeigesehnt, in dem er wieder ihr Anführer sein konnte. Nicht nur der Vorgesetzte von Pieck, sondern der Kommandant einer Streitmacht, die unaufhaltsam wäre auf der ganzen Welt. Doch nun sah er seine glorreiche Zeit wieder wie Sand zwischen den Fingern zerrinnen. Denn hier auf Paradis war alles anders gekommen als gedacht. Marcel war tot, Annie abtrünnig, Reiner schwach im Kopf, Berthold weich im Herzen und der Feind so zäh wie Leder.

Zeke zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. Ein kühler Kopf war der Schlüssel zu einem zwanglosen Sieg, auch wenn diese Art von Sieg nun gar nicht mehr möglich war. Reiner und Pieck waren schließlich abgedrängt worden, und die geistlosen Titanen waren vernichtet. Um die beiden Wandler sorgte Zeke sich nicht, auch wenn die Entfernung selbst für seine scharfen Augen zu groß war, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Nein, sie waren sicherlich nicht tot. Er hatte Vertrauen in Pieck, in sein treues Eselchen. Sie hatte einen klugen Kopf und wußte stets, sich zu helfen.

Ärgerlicher war der Verlust der Geistlosen. Sie zu ersetzen, war in diesem Moment so gut wie unmöglich. Pieck hatte inzwischen eine andere Aufgabe, und Zeke trug zwar mehreren Dosen des Titanen-Serums bei sich, doch er konnte nun schlecht losziehen und die Menschen einzeln verwandeln. Er musste wohl oder übel auf seine Bauern verzichten.

Immerhin hatte er die 30-Meter-Titanen noch. Sie hatten inzwischen rund ein Drittel von Stohess zerstört und schritten unermüdlich weiter aus. Eine Mauer aus Fleisch, unaufhaltsam wie ein Gletscher. Und Berthold war auch noch im Spiel, auch wenn Zeke nur wenig auf ihn gab.

Ehe sie nach Stohess aufgebrochen waren, hatte Berthold ihn angefleht, eine eigene Aufgabe übernehmen zu dürfen. Zeke hatte zugestimmt.

„Sobald du zu Beginn des Ganzen die Mauer gesäubert hast, kannst du tun, was du magst." Allerdings hatte er ihm Bedingungen auferlegt. So durfte Berthold sich nicht vollständig wandeln. Der Koloss-Titan war viel zu zerstörerisch, wenn er in ganzer Pracht erschien. Zeke wollte kein Inferno, sondern einen Jagdgrund. Ein Spielfeld, auf dem er den Gründer-Titan jagen konnte, und dabei konnte er kein Inferno gebrauchen, das die Stadt verschlang und den Mauerteufeln jeden Grund nahm, hier zu bleiben und sich zum Kampf zu stellen. Nein, die Zerstörung von Stohess musste langsam vonstatten gehen. Die Mauerteufel mussten einen Hauch von Hoffnung riechen können. Andernfalls verkrochen sie sich nur wieder, und all dies würde nur umso länger dauern.

Und bislang ging dieser Plan auch auf. Die scharfen Augen des Tier-Titanen richteten sich auf die dahinhuschenden Gestalten, die als grüne Schemen durch die Straßen flitzten. Beim ersten Mal hatte er noch völlig freie Sicht auf sie gehabt. Auf diese Truppen aber konnte er nur einen Blick werfen, indem er zwischen den 30-Meter-Titanen hindurch spähte. Der Blickwinkel war einfach nicht mehr gut. Doch die Reichweite stimmte noch immer. Zeke war zuversichtlich, dass er seine Arbeiter-Titanen auch über diese große Entfernung hinweg verteidigen konnte. Letztlich war es doch noch immer das Gleiche: Die Mauerteufel mussten die Nacken attackieren, und dabei würden sie sich entblößen. Ein Hagelschauer scharfer Steinsplitter würde sie vom Himmel fegen.

Zeke hielt bereits wieder je drei steinerne Kugeln in den riesigen Pranken. Er drückte sie zusammen, mit genau bemessener Kraft, und ein scharfes Knacken ertönte, als sie zu grausig spitzen Geschossen wurden. Zeke Jäger war bereit. Der Feind sollte ruhig kommen.

Doch eine kleine Explosion weiter hinten lenkte ihn ab: Eine Dampfwolke jagte dort drüben am Fluss in die Höhe. Dieses Geschehen war weit genug entfernt, um im guten Blickwinkel zu sein; er konnte ungehindert hinschauen. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm nur mäßig. Der ausgestreckte Arm des Koloss-Titanen war erschienen. Offenbar kämpfte Berthold, und dies wiederum bedeutete, dass die Diplomatie gescheitert war.

Annie widersetzte sich also. Dabei hatte Zeke gnädig sein wollen. Er hätte sie vor Marleys Militär-Führung verteidigt, wenn sie nun zu ihm zurückgekehrt wäre. Ja, er hätte sich für sie eingesetzt. Am Ende hätte andernfalls noch irgendwer behauptet, Zeke würde einen Groll gegen Annie hegen, wegen deren Vorgänger. Mit Erik, dem letzten Besitzer des Weiblichen Titanen, war Zeke niemals richtig warm geworden. Man mochte sogar sagen, sie hatten einander nicht aufs Fell schauen können.

Berthold verlor. Zeke verfolgte es. Er sah es deutlich genug. Er sah, wie Annie zur Mauer stürmte, etwas aus der Luft fing … und dann verschlang. Und sie hatte sogar den Nerv, dabei in seine Richtung zu blicken!

Mit der linken Hand drückte Zeke etwas zu fest. Die Wurfsplitter zermahlten zu Bröckchen und Steinmehl. Grollend warf er den nutzlosen Schutt beiseite. Dann richtete er den Blick auf zwei Arbeiter-Titanen, die weit rechts in der Reihe marschierten.

„ _Ihr Zwei"_ , rief er, _„Eine Aufgabe für euch! Holt euch das Gör, schlagt es nieder und bringt mir das Mädchen, das in ihrem Nacken sitzt!"_

Die Angesprochenen hielten sogleich in ihren Hämmerschwüngen inne. Zeke hatte gar nicht so genau ausführen müssen, wen er eigentlich gemeint hatte. Sein Wille ging über seine Stimme auf die geistlosen Titanen über, und sie wußten sogleich, was zu tun war. Sie stürmten los, machten sich zielstrebig auf den Weg.

„ _Ihr Übrigen, schließt die Lücke! Rückt mal ein bisschen auf!"_

Die Arbeiter-Titanen, die weiterhin Gebäude zerstören sollten, taten wie geheißen. Die ganze Reihe verschob sich ein klein wenig in Richtung der Lücke, und schon ging es weiter. Die Monster bewegten sich in vollendeter Disziplin, ohne Trödelei oder Widerworte.

 _So_ , dachte Zeke, _muss es früher auf jedem Schlachtfeld gewesen sein._ Damals, zur Zeit des Alten Eldia. Vermutlich hatte jeder einzelne Wandler königliches Blut gehabt, und sie alle hatten geistlose Titanen befehligt wie monströse Fußsoldaten. _Was für eine glorreiche Zeit._

Kurz darauf waren die Mauerteufel wieder im Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit: Sie huschten vor der Linie der Titanen nach links und rechts, hatten sich in zwei Ströme aufgeteilt und eilten nach Nord und Süd, der Mauer entgegen. Unter den wachsamen Blicken des Tier-Titanen erklimmten sie die Mauer und versammelten sich auf der Krone. Es waren wohl jeweils fünfzig Mann, eine Gruppe im Süden und eine im Norden.

 _Wollt ihr die Höhe nutzen und euch von dort oben auf meine Titanen stürzen?_ Zeke lächelte ein wenig. _Mutig. Aber letztlich sinnlos._ Es spielte keine Rolle, aus welchem Winkel sich die Soldaten in den grünen Umhängen auf die Arbeiter-Titanen stürzten. Ihr Ziel war noch der Nacken, und ihr Ende wäre das Gleiche.

Sie taten es wirklich. Zeke hörte einen gebrüllten Befehl von der Nord-Truppe, dann von der Süd-Truppe, und beide warfen sich die Mauer hinab, in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf die Titanen herunter. Die Bewegung war strömend, fließend. Elegant.

Zeke warf. Er schoss sie runter. Erst mit breiten Salven, deren Splitter sich auffächerten wir Schrot aus einer Vogelflinte. Er verteilte seine Würfe auf Nord und Süd, immer im Wechsel, und der Hagel kam. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass auch die Köpfe einiger Titanen im Schussfeld lagen. Für die Titanen waren die Treffer nur Nadelstiche. Für die Menschen kamen sie Kanonenschlägen gleich. Fleisch und Knochen zerreißend. Kampfgebrüll wurde zu Schmerzensschreien, die ab und an einfach abrissen.

 _Wie schade_ , dachte Zeke bei sich, _Offenbar reicht auch großer Mut nicht, wenn man überlegener Feuerkraft gegenüber steht._ Er fragte sich, ob vielleicht auch der Kommandant der Kundschafter unter den Opfern war. Reiner und Berthold hatten ehrfürchtig von ihm gesprochen und behauptet, dass er sich nicht nur hinter seinen Männern versteckte.

Dann kam das Zischen. Zeke horchte auf. Das Zischen von Gas, das Flattern von Umhängen. Es kam von unten, und von hinten.

Der Tier-Titan wandte den Kopf gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie ein halbes Dutzend Mauerteufel hinter ihm in die Höhe stieg – sie waren an der Außenseite der Mauer entlang geflogen und hatten sich in seinen Rücken geschlichen!

Eine Stimme erklang. Eine Stimme wie ein Speer. Die Stimme eines Kommandanten. „Angriff!"

Sie fuhren auf ihn los, und Zeke schnappte zu. Er fing einen Mann in der Hand und zerdrückte ihn, doch die restlichen Fünf kurvten um seine Pranke herum und stießen weiter auf ihn nieder.

Es war das erste Mal für Zeke im Schatten dieser Freiheitsflügel. Diese Geschwindigkeit, diese Bewegungen, sie waren etwas gänzlich anderes als das, was Reiner und Berthold in den kurzen Vorführungen zuwege gebracht hatten. In diesen Manövern, vom Himmel herabschießend, lag _Schärfe._

Zeke fasste nochmals zu, umschloss einen weiteren Soldaten mit den langgliedrigen Fingern, doch der Mann schlitzte und wirbelte und schleuderte seine Klingen durch die Zwischenräume. Ein Schwert schwirrte an dem Ohr des Tier-Titanen vorbei, das andere fuhr in seinen Augapfel! Zeke brüllte auf, mehr aus Ärger als aus Schmerz. Im nächsten Moment schoss eine Frau dicht an seinem Gesicht vorbei, und die ausgestreckten Klingen fraßen sich in das andere Auge.

Es wurde erst blutig, dann dunkel. Zeke war noch immer verblüfft, überrascht. Er wich zurück, instinktiv. Bis an den Rand, den Innenrand der Mauer, und dies war ein Fehler, denn plötzlich wurden die Innenseiten seiner Kniescheiben getroffen, und als die Sehnen von scharfen Schneiden durchtrennt wurden, taumelte der riesige Körper, kippte und fiel.

Zeke stürzte, ungläubig. Fünfzig Meter weit ging es runter, in freiem Fall, und in blinder Schwärze noch dazu. Er schlug auf, schwer wie ein Berg, und ohne sich abfedern zu können, brach er sich noch etliche Knochen. Sein menschlicher Körper biss die Zähne derartig fest aufeinander, dass sie splitterten.

Für lange Sekunden lauschte er nur der dröhnenden Stille. War allein mit sich und der Erschütterung, von der Mauer gestürzt zu sein. _Der Affe ist von seinem Baum gefallen_ , ging es ihm durch den Kopf, und fast hätte er gelacht. Doch dann war da keine Stille mehr.

Um ihn herum ein Zischen, als wäre er mitten in eine Schlangengrube gesprungen. Schreie. Haken schossen aus jeder nur erdenklichen Richtung herbei und fraßen sich in seinen Körper, in Arme und Beine und Bauch und Brust und Hals und Kopf.

„Er ist unten! Er ist hier!"

„Jetzt lasst ihn bluten!"

„Angriff!"

Zeke blieb gerade noch genug Zeit, um zu erfassen, dass er die ersten Angreifer, die frontal herangekommen waren, wohl doch nicht so gründlich vernichtet hatte wie gedacht. Nein, offenbar hatten zahlreiche Überlebende die ganze Zeit über in den Trümmern am Fuß der Mauer gelauert. Nun jagten sie auf ihn los, mit Wutgeheul und singenden Klingen. Sie schnitten durch Fell und Haut und Muskeln, und sie brüllten dabei.

Auch Zeke brüllte. Er warf sich herum, schlug mit allen Gliedmaßen um sich, ob gebrochen oder nicht, und tötete sie, wo er sie zu fassen bekam. Er schlug sie nieder und auf scharfkantige Trümmer, zerdrückte und zermalmte. Er härtete die Körperstellen, in denen er Haken spürte, und hielt die Anker fest. Dann wälzte er sich herum und zerquetschte sie mit seinem Gewicht. Und sie kamen immer noch, hörten einfach nicht auf. Auf dem Rücken liegend und aus etlichen Wunden dampfend, konzentrierte er sich auf seine zerschnittenen Augen. Er wollte wieder sehen. Er musste wieder sehen!

Irgendwo hinter ihm dröhnte ein massiger Körper, der schwer aufschlug.

 _Die Arbeiter-Titanen. Sie werden noch immer angegriffen._

Kalte Furcht loderte auf. Er brüllte. _„WEHRT EUCH! IHR ALLE! FANGT IHRE DRÄHTE UND TÖTET SIE! TÖTET SIE A-"_

Haken fuhren in seinen weit aufgerissenen Rachen, ein Stechen in Gaumen und Zunge. Ein Soldat rauschte in seinen Mund, mit heller Stimme schreiend. Zeke schloss die Kiefer, doch war der Eindringling schon hinter den Zahnreihen. Klingen im Rachen vergrabend. Die Schwerter stießen weit hindurch, eine berührte sogar seinen echten Körper und stach ihm in den Bauch.

Zeke presste mit der Zunge, bis es knackte.

Nun umschwirrten Soldaten seinen Kopf. Wieder hackten Schwerter auf seine Augen ein, und mehrere Haken verankerten sich an den Seiten seines Halses.

 _Sie kennen meine Schwachstelle_ , schoss es Zeke durch den Kopf. _Sie wissen viel zu gut, wo ich bin._ Er könnte seinen Nacken härten, doch sich einzuigeln würde ihm auf die Dauer nichts nützen. Nicht, wenn sie ihn einfach überall zugleich schlagen konnten und er schon längst überall zerschnitten und getroffen war.

Zeke öffnete den Nacken des Tier-Titanen, und in einem Schwall aus Dampf ließ er sich herausfallen, in die Tiefe. Er landete zwischen den Trümmern, in schweren Stiefeln und langer Hose und kurzärmeligem Hemd. Schwer atmend kniete er sich hin, nur für einen Moment. Dann hörte er schon wieder dieses unvergleichliche Zischen von Gas, und ein Soldat schwirrte im Tiefflug auf ihn zu.

Zeke warf sich dem überraschten Soldaten entgegen, hämmerte ihm die Fäuste ins Gesicht und das Knie in den Bauch. Die Energie dieser Schläge und des Tritts und der Bewegung selbst ließ Knochen bersten. Zeke prellte zurück, doch er fasste schnell wieder Fuß. Der Soldat aber stürzte, überschlug sich wie eine Marionette mit zerschnittenen Schnüren und blieb reglos liegen.

Als der nächste Soldat aus einer Staubwolke hervorkam, zu Fuß, zog Zeke eine Spritze vom Gürtel. Er nahm sie im Dolchgriff, die Spitze nach unten.

Der Soldat war über und über mit Staub bedeckt. Er sah aus wie ein Erdgeist, und seine Augen funkelten irre. Zeke wich dem Schwerthieb aus und fiel ihm entgegen, nahm den Rückhandschlag einfach hin. Das Schwert verbiss sich in seiner Seite. Er schlug dem Soldaten ins Gesicht, betäubte ihn und jagte die Spritze in seine Brust. Stieß ihn beiseite, schrie ihm einen unartikulierten Laut der Wut nach und schaute schon gar nicht mehr hin, als der Mann in einer kleinen Explosion verschwand. Dampf war überall. Ein weiterer Soldat schoss auf ihn zu, mit Gasdruck und ohne jede Verankerung. Er schlidderte einfach nur über ein glattes Stück Holzfußboden, wie auch immer dieses Ding hierher gekommen war. Zeke warf sich vorwärts, gegen die Beine. Schleuderte ihn über sich hinweg. In den Trümmern brach sich der Soldat die Knochen.

Und es kamen noch mehr. Zeke zog weitere Spritzen, stieß sie einer Frau in den Hals und einem Mann in den Arm. Beide blaffte er an, und als sie wandelten, vernebelte noch mehr Dampf die Sicht.

Er atmete schwer. Zekes Augen fuhren hinter den angebrochenen Brillengläsern umher wie die eines Tieres. Er wollte gern vorläufig untertauchen, wie es Pieck und Reiner sicherlich getan hatten. Doch dann fand ihn wieder ein Soldat, ein Mann mit auffälliger Amtskette. Zeke bleckte die Zähne, zog eine Spritze.

„Komm her."

Der Soldat nickte, sehr zu Zekes Erstaunen. Ohne Zögern stürmte der Mann los. Er holte zu einem wilden Überkopfhieb aus, mit beiden Schwertern zugleich, um Zeke mit einem Doppelschlag zu spalten, vom Scheitel bis zum Schritt.

Doch Zeke wich zurück. Die Schwerter schlitzten seine Brust bis auf das Schlüsselbein und die Rippen auf. Er stach darüber hinweg mit der Spritze zu, und der Soldat parierte mit dem rechten Arm. Zeke jagte die Spritze einfach hinein. _Ein weiterer Titan für -..._

Da schlug sich der Soldat den Arm ab. Mit der Klinge, die er links führte, durchtrennte er seinen eigenen Arm nahe über dem Ellenbogen. Und stieß dann vor. Stach zu. Das Schwert durchstieß Zekes Gesicht, ging durch die Nasenwurzel in den Schädel.

Er wandelte. Es ging gar nicht anders. Zeke beschwor seinen Titan zum zweiten Mal, und einen Moment später hockte er wieder als Ungeheuer zwischen den Trümmern. Nur wenige Meter entfernt lag sein alter Titanenkörper, noch im Auflösen begriffen.

Soldaten, Titanen, wimmelnde Gestalten, klein und groß. Dampf und Staub und Chaos und Blut. Um Zeke herum herrschte die Hölle, und dann erschütterte der Aufschlag eines viel massiveren Körpers den Boden. Als der Kriegsherr den Kopf drehte, erspähte er die Leiche eines Arbeiter-Titanen, und über den aufkochenden Dampf hinweg die Schemen zweier Monster der 14- und 15-Meter-Klasse. Der Größere besaß smaragdgrün funkelnde Augen.

„ _Er steckt bereits in seinem zweiten Leib"_ , knurrte der Kleinere, _„Die Gelegenheit ist hier. Töten wir ihn!"_

Zeke fletschte die Zähne. Sollten sie es nur versuchen.


	25. Chapter 25

Das war brenzliger geworden, als es hätte werden dürfen.

Unermesslich erleichtert, dass es vorbei war, hätte Annie sich fast gegen die Mauer gelehnt. Doch sie durfte sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Sie musste unerschüttert bleiben, wenigstens nach außen hin. Innerlich fluchte sie.

 _Dass er diese Karte hat ziehen müssen._

Dass Berthold den Mut dafür hatte aufbringen können, das hatte sie überrascht. Dass er überhaupt so etwas wie eine starke Stimme in sich gefunden hatte, war schon eine Sache für sich, doch dass er ihr auch noch ein _Geständnis_ gemacht hatte, war ein Schlag aus dem Toten Winkel gewesen. Für die Dauer zweier Herzschläge hatte sie sich doch wirklich schwach gefühlt, wie gelähmt, ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

Jean starrte sie an wie eine Ziege mit drei Köpfen. Annie hob die Hand, die sie Jean schon vorhin als Plattform hingestreckt hatte, etwas höher. Er hing noch immer von der Wand wie ein Fischköder.

„ _Was ist?"_

Jean zögerte. „Er … er war bereits unter Drogen", kam es dann verstockt aus ihm heraus, „Wir hätten Berthold auch einfach gefangen nehmen können."

Darum schaute er also so. Annie schüttelte den Kopf. _„So ist es besser."_

„Es ist besser, ihn zu fressen?"

 _Ich habe ihn nicht gefressen!"_ Sie herrschte ihn mit solchem Nachdruck an, dass Jeans Haare flatterten. _„Er ist sicher, in Titanenstein eingeschlossen! Er lebt, verstehst du?"_

Er verstand nicht, das sah sie ihm an seinem käsigen Gesicht an. Zumindest nicht sofort. Wahrscheinlich, weil es unvorstellbar klang. Wie konnte auch jemand rundum von Stein eingeschlossen und trotzdem _sicher_ sein? Doch es war eben so mit den Wandlern. Sie starben nicht. Sie waren zäh wie Küchenschaben. Sie waren eben wie Titanen, nicht zu ersticken und nicht zu ertränken. Für Annie lag dies auf der Hand.

Für Jean nicht. Selbst nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen konnte man ihn offenbar noch schockieren. Schließlich aber nickte er. „Na schön. Ich verstehe."

Barsch deutete Annie ein Nicken an. Fordernd hob sie die Hand noch ein Stück höher, bis kaum einen Meter unter seine Fußsohlen. An diesem Punkt hätte sie ihn auch von der Wand pflücken können, doch das hätte die Geste natürlich gründlich ruiniert. Er ließ sich auf die ausgestreckten Finger fallen.

 _Und nun Reiner._ Annie wollte sich Richtung Westen wenden, doch sie hatte sich noch nichtmals halb umgedreht, da schrie Jean auf. „Scheiße! Dort!"

Er zeigte, und sie schaute hin. Erfasste erst jetzt die zwei Titanen, die auf sie zustürmten.

Es waren zwei Große. Ein Paar hammerschwingender Riesen. Einer nahm den leichten Weg und lief wasserspritzend durch den Kanal. Der Andere kam ganz direkt auf sie zu, rannte auf Annies Seite des Kanals entlang und brach durch die im Weg stehenden Gebäude wie ein Holzhacker durch totes Gestrüpp.

Bisher waren die Kolosse mit den Hämmern nichts weiter gewesen als eine Mauer aus Fleisch. Ein unendlich langsam dahinwandernder Gletscher, um den Annie sich nicht hatte kümmern müssen. Sie waren eine Bedrohung für später gewesen, nichts als ein Gedanke im Hinterkopf. Doch nun drängte sich dieser Gedanke in Form zweier turmhoher Monster nach vorn.

Über die Dächer einer halben Stadt hinweg waren sie Annie nicht bedrohlicher erschienen als die üblichen Titanen, denen sie im Maria-Territorium begegnet war. Auf eine Entfernung von einem Dutzend Schritten jedoch? Diese Dinger waren _riesig!_ Annie war es ja durchaus gewohnt, gegen Feinde anzutreten, die sie überragten, doch nicht in Titanenform. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie eine Achtjährige, die mitten in der Nacht einem Einbrecher über den Weg lief.

Der Titan, der durch die Häuser stürmte und mit seinen Schienbeinen Dächer einriss, erreichte sie zuerst, mit dem Hammer ausholend. Rechts war die Mauer, daher holte er zu einem Überkopfhieb aus. Als wolle er einen Pfosten einschlagen, mit Anlauf.

Annie warf Jean zur Seite weg, mit einem schnellen Zucken aus dem Handgelenk. Während er fluchend auf das nächste Dach driftete, täuschte sie ein Ausweichen an. Mit einem Gleitschritt rutschte sie zur Seite, weg von der Mauer, und der Hammerschlag folgte ihr, doch dann fuhr sie wieder zurück! Hin zur Mauer, rückwärts.

Der Hammer fuhr steinesplitternd nieder, nur knapp an ihr vorbei. Um die Wucht des Schlags auszugleichen, lehnte sich der Titan weit vor.

Annie stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer, stemmte den Fuß dagegen und drückte sich mit aller Kraft in die Höhe. Sie sprang dem gebeugt dastehenden Titanen von der Seite her gegen den Kopf, schlug ihre Ellenbogen gegen seine Schläfe. Sie streckte die Arme und hielt sich fest, im Nacken und der Schulter. Dann zog sie sich hoch, und im Hochziehen trat sie zu. So wie sie es mit acht Jahren getan hatte, mit dem Einbrecher. Sie trat gegen einen Arm und hörte ihn brechen, versenkte die Kniescheibe im Brustkorb und spürte ihn nachgeben. Sie härtete die Finger und verkrallte sich in den Rücken. Der Hammer fiel mit dumpfem Aufschlag zu Boden.

Der Titan schwankte, torkelte und ächzte. Doch er fiel nicht. Und er hatte noch einen gesunden Arm, eine heile Hand.

Annie spürte diese Hand, die sie an der Seite packte. Zudrückte. So hart, dass ihre Rippen knirschten. Sie knurrte und klammerte sich fest. Der Titan wollte sie von sich fortschleudern. Ihre gehärteten Finger zogen Krallenspuren in seinen Rücken. Sie zog ihm die Haut ab, und er zerrte trotzdem weiter. Der Einbrecher damals, der hatte dazu keine Lust mehr gehabt.

Mit einem Ruck riss er sie ab. Doch wie von selbst hatten sich ihre Finger wie Fleischerhaken im Nacken des Titanen festgesetzt. Und mit dem mächtigen Ruck schleuderte der Titan nicht nur seine Angreiferin von sich, sondern riss sich auch selbst den Nacken heraus.

Annie fiel aus einer Höhe von zwanzig Metern, genau auf den Hammer. Sie traf mit dem Kreuz auf den Hammerkopf. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Schmerz. Schwarz mit grellen, weißen Sternen.

Donnernde Schritte, ganz dicht.

Sie rollte zur Seite weg. Der Hammer fuhr nieder, sausend. Schmetterte erst dort auf den Boden, wo sich vor einem Moment noch ihr Kopf befunden hatte. Dann schabte der Stein plötzlich übers Pflaster, knallte ihr in den Rücken! Der Titan hatte seine Waffe besser unter Kontrolle, als Annie vermutet hatte.

Der Hieb war ohne großes Ausholen, kurz angesetzt, doch er war heftig genug, und überraschend dazu. Er half ihr förmlich beim Aufstehen. Sie stolperte, mit den Armen rudernd, und fing sich wieder. Als sie herumfuhr, jagte der Hammer bereits wieder nach ihrer Hüfte. Sie drehte sich aus der Gefahrenzone, doch der Titan schwang den Hammer nicht nur, sondern stieß ihn auch nach vorn! Der Stoß traf sie an der Hüfte, und es _knirschte!_

Annie wurde herumgerissen, einmal ganz herum. Sie fing sich stolpernd und holpernd, auf einem Bein stehend. Ihre rechte Hüfte fühlte sich an, als stecke ein brodelnder, knisternder Blitz darin.

War dieses Biest geschickter als das Erste? Annie starrte zu dem Titan hin, der seinen Hammer mit einer Hand weit unten am Stiel gegriffen, die andere Hand jedoch weit oben angesetzt hatte, fast unter dem Hammerkopf. Nun wanderte diese Hand wieder in die Mitte zurück.

Titanen gab man keine Waffen. Titanen wußten nicht, wie man richtig kämpfte. Annie hatte es in Marley nie erlebt. Auch nicht bei den Bedauernswerten, die von Zeke gewandelt worden waren. Hatte er, der Tier-Titan, inzwischen vielleicht dazugelernt? Oder war das Mauervolk so anders? Ja, war es. Zumindest ein wenig. Annie dachte an die Titanenform von Elena Schultz auf dem Dach des Gefängnisses. Es gab Kämpfer hier. Mehr als daheim.

Einmal hatte Annie ihren Vater gefragt, ob auch andere Kinder in der ersten Frühe des Tages aufstanden, aus dem Haus gingen und gegen Pfosten traten, bis ihnen die Beine bluteten. Ihr Vater hatte verneint.

„Andere Kinder", hatte er gesagt, „sind faul und dumm. Sie sind nichtsnutzig und hören nicht auf ihre Eltern. Sie sind es nicht wert, zu tun, was du tust. Sie sind es nicht wert, zu tun, was du tun wirst."

Der Titan kam. Der Hammer senste herum. Annie stählte die Arme, riss sie hoch. Sprang vorwärts, auf dem einen gesunden Bein. Was sie traf, war der Stiel, nicht der Hammerkopf! Holz ächzte und krachte, ehe es in einer Wolke aus Splittern zerbrach. Der Hammerkopf schwirrte in Schlagrichtung weiter, verfehlte Annies Nacken um wenige Handbreit und polterte zur Erde, eine Häuserecke abreißend.

Beide stolperten. Dem einen fehlte plötzlich die Hälfte seiner Waffe, und die andere wollte sich mit links fangen, doch das Bein gab nach. Genauer, die Hüfte. Annie stürzte auf ein Knie, sah den Titan über sich aufragen. Er rammte unabsichtlich, während er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte, und stieß sie dabei zu Boden.

Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Auf dem Rücken liegend, zog Annie das gesunde Bein an. Wenn er kam, dann würde sie eben von hier aus treten.

Und dann kam er. Von Westen her kam er, und ein wildes Brüllen lief ihm voraus. Dieses Brüllen war wie eine Welle, die heranschwappte, lauter und lauter werdend. Annie drehte den Kopf, um hinzusehen.

Eren stürmte am Kanal entlang, mit springenden Schritten. Rasend schnell kam er näher. Als er an dem abgebrochenen Hammerkopf vorbei kam, duckte er sich leicht, klaubte ihn vom Boden auf und warf ihn. Wie einen Schneeball. Das Geschoss schwirrte über Annie hinweg, und der Titan parierte. Er parierte, als wäre seine Waffe noch vollständig, doch das war sie nicht. Der Hammerkopf traf sein Gesicht, das sich förmlich darum wickelte, wie Kuchenteig um eine geballte Faust.

Erens Brüllen wurde zu einem schrillen Heulen. Vielleicht war es Jubeln. Er stampfte über Annie hinweg und warf sich mit der Schulter gegen das Knie des Titanen, das dadurch in eine Richtung drehte, in die es nicht gehörte. Mit ekligem Reißen schappte es aus dem Gelenk.

Der Titan fiel, mit einem Hammer im Gesicht, und Eren schlug von unten herauf zu. Seine Faust traf das Kinn, das ihm fünfzehn Meter tief entgegen kam. Das Genick brach, der Kopf riss ab. Erens Handgelenk brach auch, knickte einfach weg. Er jubelte trotzdem, oder schrie vor Schmerz. Es war schwer zu sagen.

Annie wälzte sich herum, während der 30-Meter-Titan kopflos sein Leben aushauchte. Sie rappelte sich auf und atmete tief durch, während sich ihr Becken langsam wieder richtete und all die zahlreichen, minderwertigen Schürfungen und Quetschungen ausheilten.

Eren wandte sich ihr zu und nickte zum Gruß. Sie erwiderte das Nicken. Ein Anflug von Ärger kam in ihr auf, weil er nichtmals versuchte, verständliche Worte von sich zu geben. Wollte er nichtmals so tun, als entschuldigte er sich wegen des Dramas der Gefangennahme? Nein, wohl nicht. Mit einem Nicken musste sie sich zufrieden geben.

Auf einem Dach zu ihrer Linken landete Jean, den sie während des Kampfes völlig aus den Augen verloren hatte. Connie, Sasha und Millie waren ebenfalls da.

„Wo ist Berthold?"

Es waren weder Jean noch Connie, die diese Frage stellten. Auch Sasha und Millie waren stumm geblieben. Die Vier drehten die Köpfe in Erens Richtung. Auch Eren hatte nicht plötzlich das Sprechen gelernt. Nein, die Frage war von Mikasa gekommen. Mikasa, die sich aus dem dichten Haarschopf des Wächter-Titanen kämpfte. War sie die ganze Zeit dort gewesen? Sie stellte sich auf den Kopf ihres Bruders und blickte auf die Umstehenden herab.

„Nun?"

Zunächst erwog Annie, wieder die Stumme zu spielen. Nur so aus Trotz. Doch sie verwarf diese Idee. _„Wir haben uns um ihn gekümmert"_ , entgegnete sie einfach.

Mikasa hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Einzig Annie konnte dieses Zeichen wachsender Ungeduld sehen. Jean aber musste von weiter unten verstanden haben, was diese ungenaue Antwort bei Mikasa auslöste.

„Wir haben ihn erfolgreich gefangen nehmen können", rief er zu ihr empor. „Haben nur einen Leichtverletzten!" Dabei zeigte er auf Connie, der während der Begegnung mit Berthold in eine der dampfheißen Explosionen geraten war. Seine Haut glänzte stellenweise krebsrot, als litte er unter schwerem Sonnenbrand. Tapfer winkte er ab und bekam ein mitfühlendes Schulterklopfen von Sasha, woraufhin er sich schmerzerfüllt zusammenkrümmte und leise zu jammern anfing.

Mikasas ernstes Gesicht zeigte den schwachen Hauch von Entspannung. Offenbar glaubte sie Jean mehr. „Sehr gut", rief sie ihm zur Antwort zu. „Wo ist er?"

Zur Antwort tippte Annie gegen ihren Bauch.

Oh, wie sie schauten.

Doch Jean verdarb ihr den Spaß, indem er auch dies rasch aufklärte. „Sie hat ihn in Titanenstein versiegelt und dann herunter geschluckt! Sie hat ihn nicht gefressen!"

Mikasa funkelte Annie trotzdem an. „Warum hast du ihn geschluckt? Willst du dich wohl mit ihm aus dem Staub machen, wenn das ganze Chaos hier vorbei ist?"

Annie kniff die Augen zusammen. _Nichtmals ein schlechter Plan, zugegeben._ Diese Idee war allerdings nicht der Grund, aus dem Berthold in ihrem Bauch gelandet war. Es lag an dem Militär-Polizisten von der Zentralen Brigade, dem Kerl mit dem breitkrempigen Hut. Er hatte Annie im Gefängnis besucht – wie lang war das her? Zwei, drei Stunden? Es fühlte sich eher an wie Tage oder Wochen – und hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er mehr über Titanenwandler wußte als der Durchschnittsbürger. Annie hatte ihn seit dem Ausbruch der Kampfhandlungen nicht mehr gesehen. Doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er nicht einfach verschwunden war. Und dass er ebenso sehr an Berthold interessiert sein mochte wie an ihr selbst.

Nein, sie würde Berthold gewiss nicht einfach herumliegen lassen, während sie anderswo kämpfen musste. Der Hut-Kerl mochte ihn am Ende noch einkassieren.

Doch darüber würde sie nun nicht sprechen. Es warf Fragen auf, die gerade nicht wichtig waren. Vielleicht unterhöhlte die Geschichte des Hut-Kerls sogar die Moral der Kundschafter, und das konnte im Augenblick niemand gebrauchen.

„ _Ich habe nicht vor, meine Pläne zu ändern"_ , erwiderte sie mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit. Sie versuchte gar, ihre rauchige Titanenstimme etwas weicher klingen zu lassen. _„Ich bleibe so lang, wie dein Bruder will, dass ich bleibe. Und noch will er das, oder?"_ Sie senkte den Blick einige Meter tiefer auf Eren.

Der Wächter-Titan deutete ein Nicken an.

„Wenn der Koloss-Titan also vom Tisch ist", schnarrte nun eine Stimme, die Annie ein Frösteln über den Nacken jagte, „sollten wir uns wohl dem nächsten Problem zuwenden."

Der Hauptgefreite Levi erschien auf der Schulter Erens; er musste sich ebenfalls im zottigen Haar festgehalten haben und hatte sich nun auf die Schulter herunter gelassen. Grimmig blickte er in die Runde.

Jean erspähte den Elite-Kundschafter und formte die Hände zum Trichter. „Herr Hauptgefreiter! Was ist mit Reiner?"

„Der Gepanzerte ist von der Bildfläche verschwunden", bekundete Levi, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Er ist abgetaucht, und wir haben es aufgegeben, nach ihm zu buddeln. Stattdessen kümmern wir uns um einen Affen, der aus seinem Baum gefallen ist."

Da steckte etwas wie Leidenschaft hinter diesen Worten. Levi deutete nach Osten. Dorthin, wo hinter der lückenhaften Schlachtreihe der 30-Meter-Titanen Zeke tobte, wie ein wildes Tier hinter Gitterstäben.

Annies Augen weiteten sich. Er war auf dem Boden. In Reichweite!

Jean gab einen Laut der Überraschung von sich. „Wahnsinn. Das haben wir gar nicht gemerkt!"

„Packen wir ihn uns", rief Connie aus, „Nehmen wir Rache für mein Dorf!"

„ _Nein"_ , versetzte Annie sofort. _„Eren und ich, wir schon. Aber ihr nicht."_ Sie zeigte auf Jean und seine Kameraden. _„Bringt das Tagebuch von hier fort, zu Hanji. Gegen den Tier-Titan kämpft nur, wer einen Schlag von ihm einstecken kann, ohne zu sterben."_

Connie war es, der daraufhin am lautesten protestierte. Annie aber ignorierte ihn, zumal Jean ihren Einwand bereits zu akzeptieren schien und sich um ihn kümmerte. Mikasa konnte sie nicht ignorieren.

„Ich werde auch kämpfen", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige standfest. Ihre Augen funkelten herausfordernd.

„ _Wenn du draufgehst"_ , erwiderte Annie barsch, _„verliert Eren bloß die Kontrolle über sich und wird zum tobenden Irren. Das kann niemand gebrauchen!"_

„Blödsinn. Wir riskieren alle unsere Leben, das ist nunmal so!"

„Das ist wahr", sagte Levi. Annie hielt in einer energischen Antwort inne. „Kürzen wir es ab. Sie kommt mit, ebenso wie ich."

Annie presste die Lippen aufeinander. _„Ihr seid beide -..."_

„Wir sind beide fähig genug." Levis Stimme war so eisenhart wie sein Blick. „Du solltest dies am besten wissen, Weiblicher Titan."

„Außerdem", fügte Mikasa hinzu, „hast du stets betont, wie unterlegen wir gegenüber dem Tier-Titanen wären. Bei Utgard hast du schon nicht gegen ihn kämpfen wollen. Also tue nicht so, als hättest du gerade alles im Griff!"

Da hatten sie recht. Mit beidem. Annie wußte es. Sie wußte, wozu diese beiden Kundschafter in der Lage waren. Und sie wußte auch, wozu der Kriegsherr in der Lage war. Also gab sie sich geschlagen, nickte und machte Anstalten, loszumarschieren.

Eren hatte während des Gespräches still gehalten. Nun setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Doch anstatt Annie zu folgen, marschierte er zu der Stelle, an der einer der beiden 30-Meter-Titanen gefallen war. Annie sah zu, was er vorhatte, und gab ein Grollen von sich, als er sich nach dem riesigen Hammer bückte. Er hob das Ding hoch und wog es in den Händen. Dabei machte er einen ausgesprochen zufriedenen Eindruck.

„ _Lass den liegen"_ , sagte Annie zu ihm. _„Der macht dich nur langsam."_

Eren knurrte wie ein Hund, der etwas Dreckiges im Wald gefunden hatte und nun darauf bestand, es mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

Annie schüttelte den Kopf, warf die Hände in die Höhe. _Bitte sehr_ , dachte sie bei sich, _Dann mach eben einen Höhlenmenschen aus dir._ Auf einseitige Diskussionen konnte sie verzichten.

Während Jean, Connie, Sasha und Millie aufbrachen, um Hanji zu finden – Levi gab ihnen als Richtung eine grüne Rauchsäule über der Waffenkammer von Stohess – marschierten der Weibliche und der Wächter-Titan den 30-Meter-Titanen entgegen.

„Ich habe einen Plan", sagte Levi währenddessen von Erens Schulter aus. „Du spielst eine Rolle darin, Titanengöre."

Annie hörte zu. Schließlich nickte sie. _„Tun wir es."_

Nur wenig später stürzten sie sich ins Getümmel. Sie rannten die Hauptstraße hinunter und einigten sich auf einen einzelnen Titanen, der im Augenblick noch damit beschäftigt war, sich gegen vereinzelte Soldaten zu wehren, die wie Fliegen seinen Kopf umschwirrten. Eren holte mit dem Hammer aus und warf – die massive Waffe wirbelte durch die Luft und traf den überraschten Titanen auf der Brust. Er kam ins Straucheln, und einen Moment später war Annie heran. Sie härtete ihr Schienbein vom Fußgelenk bis zur Kniescheibe und trat zu – der Unterschenkel des Titanen brach, und als er mit diesem Bein aufzutreten versuchte, stürzte er in sich zusammen.

Über den Leib des gefallenen Titanen hinweg wurde der Blick frei auf Kriegsherr Zeke: Der Tier-Titan hockte mit wild funkelnden Augen neben einem reglosen Titanen-Körper, der sein Zwillingsbruder hätte sein können.

Annie verstand. _„Er steckt bereits in seinem zweiten Leib. Die Gelegenheit ist hier. Töten wir ihn!"_

Eren fand seinen Hammer wieder.

Alica Winter kämpfte.

Nachdem sie aus dem Bordell entkommen war, hatte sie zunächst einen chaotischen Kurs eingeschlagen. Sie war tief geflogen, nie über die Höhe der Dachkante hinaus, und war bei jeder Gelegenheit abgebogen. Nach links, nach rechts, wieder nach rechts, dann nochmal links. In ständiger Furcht, ein Titan könnte hinter ihr aus einer Wand platzen und nach ihr greifen. In ihrer Vorstellung malte sie sich Pieck als albtraumhafte Kreatur aus, eine Mischung aus dem Weiblichen und dem Gepanzerten Titan vielleicht. Mit einem riesigen Maul und Sensen an den Händen. Pieck war eine furchteinflößende Frau gewesen. Ihr Titan war sicherlich ebenso beeindruckend! So hatte sie sich durch die Straßen geschlängelt, wie ein Kaninchen von Deckung zu Deckung huschend, bis sie schließlich entschieden hatte, dass es wohl reichte. _Zeit, wieder auf Kurs zu kommen._ Zeit, wieder auf das Ziel einzuschwenken. Das Ziel war ein kluger Kopf, der mit gewonnenen Infos umgehen konnte. Ergo, Hanji. Und Hanji war im Westen.

Alica war auf einer breiten Straße gen Westen geschwenkt – und hatte sich prompt einem Titan gegenüber gesehen. Zuerst hatte sie nur gebleckte Zähne und grün flackernde Augen vor sich gehabt, und vor Schreck war sie aufs nächste Dach geflüchtet. Dann hatte sie erkannt, was sie sah. Eren war im Eilschritt an ihr vorüber gestürmt, ohne sie zu beachten. In seinem Kielwasser waren Kundschafter geflogen – und Hanji war in der ersten Reihe gewesen!

Vor unverhofftem Glück hatte Alica die Hand hochgerissen. „Abteilungsleiterin!"

Hanji hatte zu ihr hingeschaut, war aber vorbei geschossen, mit einem verdutzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Gleich darauf wurde sie von den nachfolgenden Soldaten verdeckt.

Alica hatte keine Zeit mehr verloren, sondern hatte sich an die Verfolgung gemacht. In die Straße hinein konnte sie nicht starten. Sie wäre mitten in den Rhythmus der Truppe gesprungen und hätte dabei im leichtesten Falle für Chaos, im schlechtesten Fall für einen Zusammenprall gesorgt. Also lief sie über die Dachspitze und warf sich in jene Straße, die parallel verlief. Hier gab sie Gas. Natürlich, sie konnte nicht hoffen, Hanji auf diese Weise nennenswert einzu- Sie _überholte_ sie sogar!

An einer Kreuzung konnte Alica einen Blick in die Parallelstraße werfen. Zu ihrer größten Überraschung hatte sie bereits zu Eren aufgeschlossen. Hanji folgte dichtauf.

Ihr Manövergerät. Das Manövergerät aus dem Bordell. Es war schneller. Viel schneller! Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie den Unterschied nicht bemerkt, dafür hatte ihr Herz zu sehr gehämmert vor Angst, Pieck könnte ihr doch noch in den Nacken springen. Doch nun erkannte sie, wie gut dieses Gerät wirklich war. Die Haken schienen unter viel höherem Druck abgeschossen zu werden und erreichten ihr Ziel früher, die Drähte wurden viel rascher wieder eingeholt und zogen sie wiederum viel kräftiger in die gewünschte Richtung. Was hatte ein so tolles Manövergerät bloß in einem … Irgendwas zu suchen gehabt?

Zunächst war Alica noch parallel geblieben. Bei der nächsten Kreuzung aber nutzte sie ihre Chance, schwirrte quer in die Nachbarstraße und witschte zwischen Eren und die nachfolgenden Kundschafter. Es gab ein paar verdutzte Ausrufe, auf die sie jedoch nicht reagierte.

„Frau Abteilungsleiterin!"

Hanji hatte ihr ein breites Lächeln zugeworfen. „Hallo! Kennen wir uns?"

„Ich bin Alica Winter, Frau Abteil-"

„Oh, warte! Du warst doch gerade noch da hinten, auf dem Dach!"

„Ich muss ihnen etwas zeigen!"

„Wirklich? Wunderbar! Zeig es mir gleich!" Hanji hatte nach vorn gewiesen. „Wir halten auf diese Rauchsäule zu!"

Rauchsäule? In der Tat, da war eine Grüne. Alica war sie erst jetzt aufgefallen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie geglaubt, der Trupp flöge einfach nur Erens Titan hinterher. Doch nein, offenbar hatten sie nur zufällig den gleichen Weg zur Front genommen. Einen Weg, den Eren alsbald verlassen hatte, indem er sich nach Norden wandte. Hanji hatte ihre Soldaten weiter direkt nach Osten geführt, auf die grüne Rauchsäule zu.

Alica hatte bald erkannt, von wo aus dieser Rauch aufstieg. _Es ist die Waffenkammer._ Wie in Trost war dieses Gebäude eine Festung, mit schweren Steinmauern. Die Kundschafter hatten diese diese Mauern erklommen, hatten sich hinauf bis zur obersten Etage geschwungen und waren bei ihrer Landung von ernsten Mienen empfangen worden.

Es waren hauptsächlich Soldaten der Garnison, wie Alica festgestellt hatte. Da und dort gab es Einhorn-Embleme, doch im Großen und Ganzen waren sie in einem Rosenbeet gelandet. In diesem Rosenbeet hatte Alica auch ein bekanntes Gesicht erspäht.

„Armin!"

Armin war mit einem älteren Garnisons-Soldaten mit kurzem, blondem Haar ins Gespräch vertieft gewesen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte. „Alica!"

Während Hanji direkt auf einen grauhaarigen Garnisons-Soldaten zugegangen war, der eine Signalpistole in den Händen gehalten hatte, war Alica in Armins Nähe zum Stehen gekommen. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du abgeblieben warst!"

Der Blondschopf hatte entschuldigend gelächelt. „Oh, ich habe Wachdienst im Kerker geschoben. Keine besonders spannende Geschichte. Aber nun muss ich schnell mit Hanji sprechen – und mit dir!"

Letzteres war an Historia gerichtet gewesen, die nun ebenfalls wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen

hatte und eher arglos auf die beiden zugegangen war. Die Blonde hatte gestutzt. „Mit mir?"

„Ja, genau!" Armin war herumgefahren. „Aber erst Hanji."

„Warte!", hatte Alica eingeworfen, „Lass mich zuerst, bitte! Ich habe etwas, das Hanji dringend lesen muss!"

Armin war ein netter Kerl. Er hatte sich nicht darüber empört, dass Alica sich hatte vordrängeln wollen. Stattdessen hatte er sie in eine Sinnkrise gestürzt. „Wirklich? Woher?"

Alicas Entschlossenheit hatte geklirrt wie ein Fenster, durch das ein Stein flog.

„Wo- … Woher ..."

Und nun kämpfte Alica Winter.

Sie kämpfte mit der Frage: Was tun? Die Informationen waren wichtig. Vielleicht gaben sie den entscheidenden Tick in die richtige Richtung. Doch wenn Hanji fragte, woher diese Informationen kamen, konnte Alica schlecht antworten, sie wären ihr in den Schoß gefallen. Und dass Hanji fragen würde, lag auf der Hand.

 _Ich werde ihr sagen müssen, dass ich auf Reiner getroffen bin._ Doch wie würde das dann aussehen? Sie war auf den Feind gestoßen, und anstatt es direkt zu melden, hatte sie zugelassen, dass sich die Kundschafter einfach weiter von dem Versteck der beiden Wandler entfernten. War das richtig gewesen? Nein, ganz gewiss nicht!

Ihr wurde schlecht. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt und ihre Handflächen schwitzten. Dann knallten plötzlich wieder Stiefelsohlen auf den Steinboden, und sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Denn direkt neben ihr fiel Jean vom Himmel, gefolgt von Connie, Sasha und einer rothaarigen Polizistin!

„Platz da! Nachricht für Hanji! Abteilungsleiterin! - Hallo, Leute."

„Jean", grüßte Armin erfreut, „Und ihr anderen. Ihr wollt auch zu Hanji?"

Jean hielt ein kleines Büchlein mit abgewetztem Einband hoch. „Absolut!"

„Alica würde gern vor."

Doch Alica starrte auf das Buch. Sie zeigte darauf. „Tagebuch?"

„Was?", machte Jean, „Weiß nicht, Notizbuch oder Tagebuch. Wir haben es von Berthold erbeutet."

In einiger Entfernung drehte sich Hanji zu den jungen Soldaten um. „Nun bin ich frei für jeden, der mir etwas zu sagen hat!"

„Alica würde gern", zirpte Armin. Alica erschreckte ihn, indem sie ihn bei der Schulter packte und auf Hanji zustieß.

„Nein, geh du doch vor!"

„Aber ..."

„Bitte!"

Er tats, und Alica fuhr wieder zu Jean herum. „Das Buch. Bitte, ganz schnell."

Jean runzelte die Stirn, hielt es ihr aber dennoch hin. „Aber mach es nicht kaputt."

„Ich repariere es", erwiderte sie hastig, nahm das Büchlein und durchblätterte es. Sie ließ die Seiten durch die Finger gleiten und suchte nach einer Stelle, an der mehrere Blätter herausgerissen worden waren. Sie fand keine, doch als sie ihre eigenen Zettel hervorholte, erkannte sie auf den ersten Blick, dass Zettel und Buch zusammen gehörten. Es war die gleiche, enge Schrift.

Ihre Kameraden beäugten die Zettel neugierig.

„Woher hast du das?", fragte Sasha. „Hatte etwa Reiner das bei sich?"

„Wir haben Reiner gar nicht angetroffen", entgegnete Historia rasch. Ihr ging im nächsten Moment ein Licht auf. „Moment!"

„Nein! Nein nein nein!", raunte Alica, „Sagt nichts, bitte sagt nichts ..."

Hanjis Stimme schnitt dazwischen. „Der Nächste!"

Alica drehte sich rasch so, dass ihr Körper den Blick auf das Buch verdeckte. Sie stopfte ihre abgerissenen Blätter einfach in das Buch hinein und gab es Jean zurück. „Hier. Bitte gib es einfach ab."

Verdutzt starrte Jean sie an. Schaute von ihr zu dem Buch und wieder zurück. Bis schließlich Hanji zu ihnen herüber stapfte.

„Nun, Alica?", fragte die Abteilungsleiterin. „Hurtig, was willst du mir so dringend zeigen?"

Alica hatte von jetzt auf gleich einen trockenen Mund. „Es … es hat sich erledigt ..."

Da sprang Jean ihr zur Seite. Er streckte Hanji das Tagebuch hin. „Hier, Frau Abteilungsleiterin! Der Jean-Trupp hat dieses Buch soeben vom Feind erobert!"

Hanji nahm das Buch, warf Alica noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und ließ sich dann in aller Kürze zusammenfassen, was sich zugetragen hatte. Schließlich nickte sie, schlug das Buch auf – und die Blätter, die Alica hastig hineingestopft hatte, flatterten heraus. Hanji fing sie geschickt auf.

„Oh, Hoppla? Es fällt bereits auseinander." Ihre Augen überflogen das Geschriebene. Weiteten sich. Ihr Blick schnellte wieder herum.

„Alica?"

Alica krümmte sich innerlich. „Jawohl?"

„Alica … Winter, richtig?

„Ja, wieso?"

„Hast du dies hier komplett durchgelesen?"

Sie schaute hilflos und verwirrt drein, zuckte mit den Schultern. Hanjis Blick war von seltener Eindringlichkeit. Dann aber hob auch die Abteilungsleiterin die Schultern. „Darüber reden wir später", erklärte sie heiter, „Vorerst gibt es Dringenderes."

Annie und Eren eilten zwischen den mit Hämmern bewaffneten Titanen hindurch, direkt auf Zeke zu. Der Tier-Titan jedoch blaffte einen Befehl, kurz und hart.

„ _Aufgepasst, an alle! Packt euch den Bengel!"_

Links und rechts fuhren die Muskelberge zu ihnen. Annie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Eren herumwirbelte. Der Trottel nahm sicher heldenhaft die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Übermacht auf sich, um Annie den weiteren Angriff auf den Tier-Titan zu ermöglichen.

 _Nun, wie er will._

Mikasa war damit sicherlich nicht einverstanden. Doch sie hatte keine Stimme bei dieser Entscheidung, und so stürmte Annie weiter vor, während Eren bereits wieder seinen Hammer warf, einem Titan fast den Kopf abriss und einen Zweiten mit einem knochenbrechenden Faustschlag das Bein aus dem Hüftgelenk sprengte.

Die Kraft, einen tonnenschweren Felsen zu stemmen und durch eine halbe Stadt zu tragen. Der Wächter-Titan besaß von dieser Kraft mehr als jeder andere, darin war sich Annie inzwischen sicher. Im Wald der Riesenbäume hatte er sie mit einem Faustschlag sicherlich dreißig Meter in die Höhe geschleudert. Sein eigener Körper konnte dieser Kraft nicht standhalten – ständig brach er sich die Handgelenke, wenn er kämpfte.

Leider konnte Annie dieser Kraft nicht mehr weiter dabei zusehen, wie sie ihre zerstörerische Wirkung entfaltete. Sie hatte eigene Probleme, denn der Tier-Titan ragte vor ihr auf. Er lächelte matt, fast väterlich.

„ _Eine letzte Chance, dich zu ergeben, lasse ich dir noch."_

Sie hielt nichtmals inne, sprang vor und wirbelte herum, jagte mit einem tiefen Tritt nach seinen Fußknöcheln. Doch er wich zurück und schlug zu, mit einem weit ausholenden Schwinger. Der Arm, der da heran peitschte, glänzte kristallisch.

Annie blockte und fing den Schlag, gleichfalls mit gehärteten Armen. Seine langen Gliedmaßen waren ein echtes Problem! Sie konnte ihn mit dem Fuß nicht erreichen, er sie aber mit den Armen.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie alle einen Plan. Annie hielt den Schlag aus, packte zu und fing den Arm des Tier-Titanen, ehe sie ihn in ihrer Achsel festklemmte.

Ein Arm gefesselt. Der andere aber war noch frei, und er hämmerte in ihre ungeschützte Seite! Annie wand sich unter dem Treffer, fischte auch diesen Arm und klemmte ihn ein.

Diesen Moment nutzten der Hauptgefreite Levi und Mikasa, die sich unter ihren Haarsträhnen verborgen gehalten hatten. Sie schossen ihre Haken ab, und während der Tier-Titan einen Laut der Überraschung ausstieß, schnitten ihre Schwerter bereits durch Pelz und Haut und Fleisch und Muskeln.

Zwei schwerterglänzende Wirbelwinde jagten Dampf und Blut in die Höhe, arbeiteten sich die Affenarme empor und teilten sich auf, einer flog nach oben und der andere nach unten. Mikasa war abwärts geschossen und schnitt in seine Oberschenkel, während der Hauptgefreite sein übliches Muster webte: Er verunstaltete das Gesicht des Tier-Titanen, durchstieß die Augen und flog in enger Kreisbahn um den Schädel, den Nacken anvisierend.

Doch der Nacken war gehärtet. Levis Klingen zerschellten beim Aufprall, und der Tier-Titan überlebte. Sein Körper brach zusammen, denn Mikasa hatte an seinen Beinen bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er fiel, während Annie seine Arme weiter festhielt und mitgerissen wurde. Die beiden Kundschafter trudelten in kontrolliertem Sinkflug, auf die nächste Gelegenheit wartend.

Im nächsten Moment schien es, als würde der Kopf des Tier-Titanen explodieren. Zeke wandelte ein weiteres Mal, und er platzte förmlich aus seinem Körper hervor wie ein Schmetterling aus seinem Kokon. Brüllend schlug er um sich, packte seinen alten Körper und gebrauchte ihn als Schild gegen die beiden Soldaten. Levi und Mikasa schossen daran empor, dann aber warf Zeke ihn fast auf sie, und sie setzten sich mit heftigen Gasschüben in die Luft ab um nicht zerquetscht zu werden.

Annie witterte die Chance. Sein dritter Leib. Sein letzter Leib. Ganz sicher! Sie setzte nach. Noch einmal. Ein letztes Mal! Ganz sicher. Doch dann kam der Vierbeinige.

Piecks Titan huschte dicht an der Mauer entlang, wo ihm niemand im Wege stand, und hetzte dann auf das Schlachtfeld hinaus. Seinen Kriegsherren in Not sehend, wurde Pieck sogar noch schneller. In weiten Sprüngen schoss sie heran, und als sie dicht genug war, bremste sie scharf und warf ihr Hinterteil in die Höhe! Es sah komisch aus, wie ein herumtollendes Zicklein. Doch mit dieser Bewegung warf sie ihren Reiter.

Blitz. Donner. Der Gepanzerte Titan erschien in vollem Lauf, pflügte über das Feld und zwang Annie zum Zurückweichen. Zwischen ihr und dem Tier-Titan kam Reiner zum Stehen.

Schweigend nahm er Aufstellung. Stoisch, sein Gesicht eine eiserne Maske ohne jede Regung.

Zeke gab ein Geräusch von sich, das dem Keuchen eines riesigen Blasebalgs ähnelte. _„Glück gehabt"_ , sprach er. _„Da hast du mich noch einmal gerettet, Reiner. Ich dachte schon, es seie um mich geschehen."_ Der Kriegsherr vermochte es, selbst Lob geringschätzig klingen zu lassen. Er nahm eine hockende Haltung ein, die Arme auf den Oberschenkeln ruhend, und beäugte die beiden Kundschafter, die beim Erscheinen des Gepanzerten hurtig außer Schusslinie gegangen waren. Mikasa und Levi erklimmten soeben die Mauer.

Zeke wandte sich wieder an den Gepanzerten. _„Reiner. Sei so nett und beschäftige deine ehemalige Kameradin. Und halte dich nicht zurück. Sie verdient keine Nettigkeiten. Wisse, dass du nach Berthold nicht mehr Ausschau halten musst."_

Ein Zucken durchlief den massiven Körper Reiners. Er horchte auf.

„ _Denn sie hat ihn verschlungen."_

Annie hatte Reiner nie gefürchtet. Er war ein schwaches Kind gewesen, naiv und mit einem Hang zum Quengeln. Er war pathetisch gewesen in seinem verzweifelten Bemühen, ein Krieger zu werden. Aus seltsamen Gründen, aus erbärmlichen Gründen. Sie hatte vergessen, was für Gründe das überhaupt gewesen waren. Er war eines dieser Kinder gewesen, von denen ihr Vater stets gesprochen hatte. _Sie sind nichtsnutzig und hören nicht auf ihre Eltern. Sie sind es nicht wert, zu tun, was du tust. Sie sind es nicht wert, zu tun, was du tun wirst._

Nein, sie hatte Reiner nie gefürchtet. Bis jetzt. Sie musste nicht unter seine Maske blicken können, um zu erahnen, wie es nun darunter aussah.

Er griff an, polterte ihr entgegen. Sie duckte sich unter einem Schlag, stemmte die Füße in den Boden und klappte den rechten Arm vor. Machte daraus einen Keil, mit dem Ellenbogen als Spitze. Eine, die glänzte wie Eis. Ihr Plan war der Gleiche wie der eines Speerkämpfers, der seine Waffe in den Boden pflanzte und die Spitze auf den heranstürmenden Panzerreiter richtete.

Aufprall. Sie warf ihr ganzes Gewicht nach vorn, doch das war es nicht, was die mattgoldene Rüstung des Gepanzerten brechen ließ. Es war seine eigene Kraft, die das Loch aufplatzen ließ, direkt über dem Brustbein. Ein Bär, der sich selbst auf einen Spieß trieb.

Annie blieb die Luft weg. Sie hatte sich weit vorgelehnt, sich schon im Vorfeld in die Welle gestemmt, die auf sie zuraste. Der Zusammenstoß riss sie trotzdem nach hinten. _Dranbleiben._ Sie musste jetzt dranbleiben. Klappte den Arm wieder auf, fasste an Reiners Kopf vorbei und hakte die Hand um seinen Nacken. Ihre Reflexe arbeiteten, während sich ihr Bewusstsein noch davon erholen musste, von einem lebenden Berg gerammt worden zu sein.

Gepanzerte Arme legten sich um sie. Wollte er sie zerdrücken? In jedem Falle presste er sie vor seine Brust und fing sie damit. Kein Ausweichen mehr. Doch ihre Finger lagen schon an seinem Nacken, wie ein Messer an seiner Kehle. Sie härtete die Fingerspitzen und schärfte sie, fuhr mit diesen Krallen über den Nackenschild.

Fand einen Riss. Warum war da ein Riss? Flüchtig spürte sie etwas über ihre Hand laufen.

 _Scheiße!_

Gas flüsterte unheilvoll an ihrem Ohr. Dann gleißte der Blitz und brach der Donner, und wie ein Unwetter stürzte ein zweiter Gepanzerter von der Seite in die hinein.

Annie wurde umgerissen, noch in der Umklammerung der leeren Hülle steckend. Sie stürzte zur Seite, sah ihn herankommen und keilte mit dem Fuß aus. Er fing ihn, ballte die Faust und schlug zu. Das Bein brach, mit gellendem Krachen. Dann warf er sich einfach nach vorn, hämmerte ihr seinen Ellenbogen in die Stirn. In die gehärtete Stirn, darum zerplatzte ihr Schädel nicht. Doch der Arm des Gepanzerten fixierte nun ihren Kopf.

Annie zappelte, doch kam nicht frei. Der Leib, der von Reiner zurückgelassen worden war, wollte sich einfach nicht auflösen. Er dampfte schwach, das Fleisch verschwand, doch die Rüstungsplatten brauchten so unglaublich lang! Dazu kam das Gewicht des zweiten Leibes, der nun auf ihr lag.

Reiner zwang ihren Kopf zur Seite, verrenkte ihren Hals. Er robbte höher, lehnte sich vor. Öffnete seine Kiefer und biss zu.

Zeke verschaffte sich einen Überblick.

Die zwei rasend schnellen Soldaten befanden sich auf halber Höhe an der Mauer. Wie ein Pärchen kreisender Falken, doch hier und jetzt gab es keine Beute mehr für sie zu schlagen. Vielleicht würde er sie später mit Steinen vom Himmel holen, wenn sie dann noch nicht verschwunden waren. Der Gründer-Titan, Eren, kämpfte unterdessen mit Pieck und den Arbeiter-Titanen. Und der Gepanzerte Titan versenkte die Zähne im Nacken des Weiblichen.

Es kehrte also endlich wieder Ordnung ein.

Zeke trat an die gebeugte Gestalt des Gepanzerten heran, der sich nun wieder aufrichtete und sich zu dem Tier-Titan umwandte, mit blutbespritzter Eisenmaske. Fetzen von dampfendem Fleisch hingen zwischen seinen Zähnen, zusammen mit einem leichenblassen Arm, und seine Kiefer schienen zu mahlen. Er arbeitete wie jemand, der ein zähes Stück Steak zu kauen versuchte und es unentwegt mit der Zunge im Mund herumschob.

„ _Du verschlingst sie nicht etwa?"_ , fragte Zeke ohne große Besorgnis. Es wäre eine belustigende Vorstellung, einen mordlustigen Reiner vor sich zu haben.

Der Gepanzerte schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er öffnete seinen Mund, griff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hinein und holte etwas hervor, das wie heller Quarz glänzte. Er reichte es Zeke, der das frisch kristallisierte Stück annahm. Es war nicht so gläsern wie Zekes eigener Härtner, sondern undurchsichtig. Eher wie Metall anstatt Kristall.

„ _Gut. Und nun, reiche mir etwas von deiner Schulter."_

Zeke kristallisierte die Finger seiner rechten Hand. Seine Wurfsteine lagen noch oben auf der Mauer, und mit den bröckeligen Trümmern wollte er sich auch nicht mehr abgeben. Damals bei der Burgruine, bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit seinen Kriegern, hatte er eine bessere Alternative gefunden. Er bohrte die Finger in die Panzerung seines Untergebenen, und sie platzte in scharfkantige Schollen auf. Eine dieser Scherben riss er frei, nahm Ziel und warf.

Der Gründer-Titan war sich des heranfliegenden Geschosses erst bewusst, als es in seinen Hinterkopf eindrang und durch seinen Schädel hackte. Der obere Teil glitt herunter.

Der Gründer brach zusammen. Wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchtrennt worden waren.

Hinter Zeke, an der Mauer, schrie einer der Soldaten auf. Es war ein heller Schrei, ohne Zweifel das Mädchen. Oh, wie er sich seine Steine wünschte.


	26. Chapter 26

Es wiederholte sich alles.

Wie in Shiganshina. Erneut wurde Annie besiegt, aus ihrem Nacken gebissen, und fand sich im Rachen ihres Feindes wieder.

 _Und wieder verstehe ich nicht, warum er es nicht einfach zuende bringt._ Was Reiner getan hatte, begriff sie nicht: Anstatt sie mitsamt dem Stück Fleisch, in dem sie gesteckt hatte, in Titanenstein zu packen, hatte er sie mit der Zunge hervorgepuhlt, wie den Kern einer Kirsche. Dann hatte er sie unter der Zunge verborgen, während er das Fleisch mit Kristall überzogen hatte.

Zeke bekam nur ein taubes Ei in die Hand, und Annie blieb in seinem Mund zurück, unter der Zunge liegend und mit dem Kopf gegen die Innenseiten seiner Eckzähne stoßend. Dabei lag sie auf der Seite, wo ihr der Arm fehlte. Dumpfer Schmerz pochte im Stumpf. Sie wollte sich drehen, doch das Gewicht lastete schwer auf ihr, wie eine rohe Rinderhälfte.

Nun klappte der Mund wieder zu. Die Zahnreihen schlossen sich, und es wurde dunkel bis auf ein paar wenige Risse Tageslicht. Die Zunge spatelte sie auf, drückte sie gegen die Unterseite des Gaumens.

Tief unten aus dem Rachen heraus kletterte ein Geräusch. Es war das saugende Verrutschen von Fleisch und Muskeln, die sich teilten. Kurz darauf war Reiners Stimme zu hören. Er musste etwas wie einen Tunnel zum Hals geöffnet haben.

„Hast du Berthold wirklich gefressen?" Durch die Akustik der Kehle und des Rachens warf seine Stimme ein schwaches Echo.

Annie gab ein Knurren von sich. _Das schon wieder._ Musste sie sich erneut erklären, wie vor Jean? Glaubte jeder ihrer Kameraden, ob ehemalig oder nicht – so genau konnte sie gerade gar nicht mehr sagen, wer wie zu benennen war -, dass sie Berthold wirklich verschlungen hätte, zerkaut und alles? Dass sie kalt genug war, dies zu tun?

 _Möglicherweise_ , dachte sie bei sich. _Möglicherweise habe ich selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sie so von mir denken._

„Sag es mir direkt."

„Ich habe ihn nicht", sie betonte das _nicht_ , „gefressen. Ich habe ihn in Titanenstein eingeschlossen und im Ganzen verschluckt. Er liegt noch immer in meinem ... – im Bauch meines Titanen."

Ein herzhaftes Aufatmen. „Den Mauern sei Dank."

Sie schnaubte. „Bist du erleichtert? Wie schön. Und nun?"

Der Gepanzerte setzte sich in Bewegung. Er tat mehrere Schritte, schien sich dann zu bücken. Fledderte er gerade ihre Leiche?

Piecks Titanenstimme gesellte sich dazu. _„Guter Einfall."_

Offenbar war er fündig geworden.„Wie seltsam friedlich. Er sieht aus wie jemand, der sich seiner größten Angst gestellt hat."

„Was?"

„Sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er hat sie dir gestanden, nicht wahr? Seine Gefühle?"

 _Dein Ernst?_ Er schwafelte. Hatte vielleicht wieder einen Anfall. Schlug den Ton eines Mannes an, dem angesichts heldenhafter Tapferkeit das Herz aufging.

„Du sagtest Nein?"

Wollte er sie ärgern? Oder wollte er dies wirklich wissen, genau hier und jetzt? Annie schwieg dazu. Verweigerte sich diesem Gespräch. Stattdessen atmete sie tief durch und lauschte auf ihr Innerstes. Konnte sie noch ein weiteres Mal wandeln? Wenn sie es schaffte, würde sie aus dem Schädel des Gepanzerten platzen wie aus dem Inneren einer Nuss. Doch sie fand wenig, zu wenig. Der Tag war lang gewesen, und die Tage davor schlecht. Mit dem abgebissenen Arm fand sie nicht mehr genug Kraft, ein weiteres Mal ihren Titan zu rufen.

Draußen war es ruhig. Annie glaubte, vorhin Mikasa schreien gehört zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war auch Eren inzwischen besiegt. Sie presste einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Reiner sprach nach einigen Augenblicken von selbst weiter. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Freies, Heiteres an sich. „Wir sind alle nur Massenmörder mit kurzen Leben. Die füreinander da sein sollten, anstatt sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen." Es schwang nur Bedauern in diesen Worten durch. Annie wartete auf Vorwürfe und offenen Hass. Beides kam nicht. Es wurde ihr unheimlich.

„Ihr beide … ihr hättet euch wunderbar ergänzen können, weißt du? Das Schicksal des jeweils anderen verstehen."

 _Oh, halt dein Maul._ Wollte er sie nun foltern? Er hatte die passenden Hebel dazu durchaus gefunden.

„Manche von uns", versetzte sie widerwillig, „haben wichtigere Dinge im Kopf als die Frage, mit wem sie an ihrem Lebensabend auf einer Parkbank sitzen, Reiner. Ich habe eine Aufgabe, Reiner, die ich für meinen Vater erfüllen muss. Oder eher musste. Denn nun scheint das wohl Geschichte." Sie wurde ein wenig lauter. „Und stell dir vor, auch Berthold hat klar gemacht, dass er sich nicht gegen seine Familie stellen kann! Das mag für dich nicht verständlich sein, du Romantiker, doch bei anderen ist es eben so!"

Darauf kehrte Ruhe ein. Wenn auch nur kurz. Doch zumindest wechselte Reiner nun das Thema. Er redete wie ein alter Mann auf seinem Totenbett.

„Ich habe mich lang gefragt, ob sich all dies auch so entwickelt hätte, wenn Marcel noch hier wäre. Und ich kam zu dem Schluss: Nein. Wohl nicht. Er hätte gewusst, wie er unsere Gruppe zusammenhalten musste.

Ich dagegen? Ich wußte es nicht. Obwohl ich es wollte. Ich habe ein guter Anführer sein wollen. Doch es gelang mir nicht. Fehler passierten. Gleich zu Beginn, als ich ein Feigling war und rannte, während Marcel verschlungen wurde."

„Du hast mich vor Zeke verborgen, um mir das zu sagen?", fragte Annie kalt.

„Nein. Um dich zu retten."

Ungläubig starrte sie ins Dunkel. „Was?"

„Später, wenn wir unbeobachtet sind, werde ich dich irgendwo absetzen. Dann kannst du gehen, wohin du magst. Du könntest das Meer überqueren und nach Marley gelangen, oder du bleibst hier. Du könntest der neue Wächter-Titan von Paradis werden." Diese Idee belustigte ihn offenbar.

Annie ignorierte seinen Vorschlag. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. „Du wirst dafür gerade stehen müssen, Zeke getäuscht zu haben."

Reiner lachte leise. „Ja. Das werde ich aushalten müssen."

Er war verrückt. Da war sie sich hundertprozentig sicher. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie sie über diese Entwicklung denken sollte.

Plötzlich war da ein Knall, dann ein Licht. Stärkeres Licht, schlagartig. Sekundenkurz fiel es in scharfem Strahl zwischen den Zähnen des Gepanzerten hervor, der mit dem Kopf ruckte. Unwillkürlich presste er die Kiefer zusammen, wodurch er auch Annie stärker gegen die Gaumendecke drückte. Sie keuchte, als ihr die Luft wegblieb.

„Was – was passiert draußen?"

„Ymir."

Es wiederholte sich alles.

Wie im Wald der Riesenbäume. Erneut musste Mikasa mitansehen, wie Eren besiegt am Boden lag und ein Feind sich daran machte, ihn aus dem Fleisch seines Titanen zu holen. Gerade stapfte der Tier-Titan schwerfällig auf den zusammengebrochenen Leib des Angreifer-Titanen zu. Wenn er ihn gleich in seinem Maul verschwinden lassen würde wie Annie damals … Nein, das ertrug sie nicht! Sie würde es verhindern, zur Not dabei sterben. Auch wenn die Entfernung so unglaublich weit war und auf dem Weg dahin kaum noch ein Holzbalken aufrecht stand, an dem man sich hätte einhaken können. Mikasa war dennoch drauf und dran, sich von der Mauer abzustoßen und loszuschießen.

Der Hauptgefreite kam ihr in die Quere. Levis Schwert schwenkte vor ihr in die Höhe, wie eine Schranke. „Lass es! Du bist ihm unterlegen wie ein Kind."

Mikasa musste sich beherrschen, das Schwert nicht beiseite zu fegen. An dem Tag, an dem ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren, waren Eren und sie auch nichts anderes als Kinder gewesen. Das Wissen, unterlegen zu sein, sollte sie nun nicht aufhalten.

Levi war von geradezu ekelhafter Ruhe. Direkt nachdem der Gepanzerte ins Geschehen geplatzt war und die beiden Kundschafter sich aus dem Gerangel der Titanen lösen mussten, hatte er sich in völligem Gleichmut an die Mauer gesetzt. „Dieses Affentier ist wohl doch noch zu früh für mich", hatte er bemerkt. Das Bein, welches im Wald der Baumriesen verletzt worden war, hatte leicht gezittert.

Mikasa hatte bereits versucht, ihm gegenüber offener und toleranter zu sein. Nachdem Eren mit Annie zurückgekehrt war und sie ihr Quartier in Stohess bezogen hatten, hatte sie sich sogar von ihm unterrichten lassen. Seine Kampftechnik hatte sie gern und gut übernommen, doch was die Persönlichkeit anging, kamen sie einfach nicht auf den gleichen Nenner.

„Wir müssen aber doch weitermachen!" Sie flehte ihn förmlich an. Sein Gesicht blieb eine Maske.

„Wir machen ja auch weiter", sagte er, „Aber nicht jetzt."

„Wann dann?"

„Rauf auf die Mauerkrone." Levi zeigte nach oben. „Wir schlagen zu, sobald sie wieder verschwinden wollen."

Mikasa wurde schlecht. Das klang nach einem Angriff im letzten Moment. Der Feind musste die Mauer nicht erklimmen, es gab schließlich ein geräumiges Loch. Die letzte Chance, auf die der Hauptgefreite setzen wollte, wäre rasend schnell vorbei.

„Soll ich nicht besser jetzt und Ihr wartet eben -"

„Allein macht es keinen Sinn", unterbrach Levi sie kühl. „Nur zu zweit gäbe es überhaupt eine Chance. Vorwärts." Er zog die Klinge wieder weg, richtete sich behände neu aus und begann, die Mauer zu erklimmen.

Mikasa starrte ihm nach, mit Angst im Bauch. Dann folgte sie ihm. Bis plötzlich ein Knall ertönte, gefolgt von einem Aufbrüllen. Mikasa bremste scharf, mitten im Aufwärtsklettern, und schlug die Fersen gegen die Mauer. Sie verdrehte sich fast den Hals, so abrupt blickte sie sich um. Ein Blitz war direkt vor dem Tier-Titan aufgeflammt, und vor Überraschung musste der Affe aufgeschrien haben. Im ersten Moment glaubte, nein, hoffte Mikasa, dass Eren zur Besinnung gekommen wäre und eine weitere Wandlung geschafft hätte. Doch als der Tier-Titan seinen Arm zur Seite riss, als hätte er einen heißen Ofen berührt, sah sie den wahren Auslöser.

„Ymir!"

Es wiederholte sich alles.

Wie bei Utgard. Eren Jäger, glorreicher Kämpfer der Menschheit, brauchte Hilfe. Und es oblag Ymir, der weit weniger glorreichen Überlebenskünstlerin, ihn zu retten. Erneut direkt unter den Augen des mörderischen Monsteraffen.

Schon auf die Aussicht, zusammen mit Annie und Eren gegen ihn zu kämpfen, hatte Ymir nicht in Jubel ausbrechen lassen. Doch Abteilungsleiterin Hanji war eisern und bestimmt gewesen in ihren Befehlen. Hanji hatte von der Waffenkammer aus mit einem Ferngals beobachtet, wie der Weibliche Titan und der Angreifer sich dem Kampf stellten, und Ymir sofort hinterher gesendet.

„Ymir! Du bist die Trumpfkarte!"

„Schon wieder?"

„Immer noch!"

Ymir hatte gehofft, ihre Schuldigkeit getan zu haben, indem sie gegen Reiner gekämpft hatte. Doch offenbar war dem nicht so gewesen.

„Mein Manövergerät ist beschädigt", hatte sie eingewandt. Vom Tor bis zur Waffenkammer war sie bereits mit einem anderen Soldaten geflogen.

„Jemand gibt dir seins. Jetzt schnell!"

„Ich höre schnell?" Alica war angerannt gekommen. Hatte schon im Laufen ihr Manövergerät losgeschnallt. „Nimm meins!"

Ymir hatte sich also gefügt. Das Schicksal wollte es offenbar. Sie bekam das Manövergerät, das so eigentümlich aussah mit seinen Gravierungen und Schnörkeln und Federn. Während man ihr in aller Eile geholfen hatte, es anzulegen, hatte Hanji ihr rasch noch Anweisungen mit auf den Weg gegeben.

„Höre: Wenn sie alle noch kämpfen, wenn du sie erreichst, dann unterstütze sie! Sollte aber Eren zu Boden gehen, dann hole seinen wahren Körper und bring ihn hierhin!"

„Klar", hatte Ymir erwidert. „Und bezüglich Annie?"

„Eren ist der Wichtige."

Irgendetwas hatte die Brillenschlange aufgescheucht. Hanji war seltsam energisch gewesen. Ymir hatte sie schon immer für jemanden mit Sprung in der Schüssel gehalten, doch auf dem Dach der Waffenkammer war es besonders heftig gewesen. Lag es an dem Büchlein, das Jean und Genossen ihr angeschleppt hatten? Oder an dem, was Armin gesagt hatte?

Das gefiederte Manövergerät war wirklich schnell! Ymir war überrascht. Sie flog wie mit Rückenwind, fühlte sich so viel wendiger und sicherer! Wo hatte Winter es bloß her? Und wo bekam sie, Ymir, auch so eins? Sie flog zielstrebig wie ein abgeschossener Pfeil die Straße entlang. Und während sie noch flog, wechselte die Strömung des Titanen-Kampfes auf brachiale Weise. Zuerst ging Annie zu Boden, dann wurde Eren aus dem Kampf genommen. Erneut mit einem Wurfgeschoss aus Plattenpanzerung! Die improvisierte Waffe durchschlug den Schädel des Angreifer-Titanen und schwirrte danach noch weiter, auf Ymir zu. Diese wich gerade rechtzeitig aus, indem sie hochzog und sich seitlich über ein Dach warf, hinein in die nächste Straße. Scheppernd hörte sie die Platte auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster aufschlagen.

 _Scheiße!_ Ymir wußte, ihre Aufgabe war nun klar. Es war die Schwerer von beiden. Sie schoss weiter die Straße entlang, mit dem wachsenden Gefühl von Unmut im Bauch.

Der nächste Sprung war weit. Von den letzten Häusern vor der großen Zerstörung bis hin zum gestürzten Leib des Angreifer-Titanen. Der Affe hatte sich Eren bereits genähert, mit schwerfälligen Schritten, und ragte nun über ihm auf. Ymir fürchtete, er könnte sie sehen, doch er war zu fixiert auf sein Opfer. Er fasste den Kopf des Gefallenen, zog ihn nach vorn und legte den Nacken frei. Mit der freien Pranke und den Fingern, die kalt und metallisch zu glimmen schienen, schlitzte er durch die Haut und das Fleisch darunter. Tastete. Suchte, Wühlte. Packte fest zu und zog. Mit spitzen Fingern holte er Eren aus dem Nacken hervor.

Ymir, mit einem besonders starken Gasschub durch die Luft segelnd, biss in ihre Hand. Ein gleißender Blitz umgab sie und kochend heißes Fleisch, und als klauenbewehrtes Monster landete sie auf dem Rücken des Angreifer-Titanen. Sie klimmte daran empor wie ein Eichhörnchen, schoss dem vom Blitz überraschten Affen entgegen und schlug die Zähne in den Körperteil, der ihr als Erster in die Quere kam.

Ymir schloss die Kiefer um die Finger, die Eren umfasst hielten. Um alle Finger, bis hoch zur Hand, und als der Tier-Titan den Arm zur Seite riss, biss sie zu!

Knochen brach. Die Zähne fuhren wie Keile durch die Knochen, durchtrennten sie. Ymir wurde zur Seite geschleudert, den Mund voller Affenfleisch. Sie landete in den Trümmern, auf allen Vieren, und starrte um sich. Alles starrte zurück. Der Gepanzerte mit leerem Maskenblick, die beiden anderen erheblich erschrockener. Ymir fühlte sich wie die Katze, die auf den Küchentisch gesprungen war, um ein Hühnerbein zu stehlen.

Als der Tier-Titan aufbrüllte und der Vierbeinige vorwärts hechtete, fuhr sie herum und rannte. Wie ein Hund hetzte sie durch das kurze Stück des Trümmerfelds, das sie von den Häusern trennte, und zwischen den Beinen eines 30-Meter-Titanen hindurch.

Schwere Schritte folgten. Sie schaute nur ein einziges Mal über die Schulter. Der Vierbeinige Titan platzte von der Seite her in die Straße und riss eine Hausecke weg, während er vorwärts preschte.

Ymir floh, wobei sie einzelne Stücke der Affenhand ausspuckte. Sie wählte die Hasentaktik und huschte im Zickzack umher, bog in jede Abzweigung ein und hörte die Verfolger dennoch näher kommend. Sie sah die hoch über die Dächer aufragenden Geistlosen, die ihr nun ebenfalls nachsetzten, und auch den Gepanzerten. Doch am Hartnäckigsten war der Vierbeinige! Ymir gelang es nicht, ihn abzuschütteln, und spürte den hechelnden Atem in ihrem Rücken.

Bei der nächsten Wendung erkannte sie, dass sie wohl im Kutscher-Viertel gelandet sein musste. Vor ihr öffnete sich das Gelände zu einem weiten, offenen Rund, welches vollgestellt war mit Kutschen und Wagen. Sie turnte darüber hinweg, schleuderte einige Fuhrwerke auch nach hinten und in den Weg der Verfolger. Dann huschte sie durch ein offenes Doppeltor, welches in die Ställe führte.

Keine Pferde waren mehr darin. Ymir schlug im Vorüberrennen die Klauen in die Balken, welche das zweistöckige Gebäude trugen. Als der Vierbeinige Titan ihr nachstürmte, brach der Stall über ihr zusammen wie ein morscher Schuppen im Sturm.

Ymir glaubte nicht, dass Holz ausreichen würde, dieses monströse Rennpferd für längere Zeit aufzuhalten. Sie kam dennoch zum Stehen. Und spie aus, was sie mit sich schleppte. Dampfende Finger plädderten zu Boden, und mittendrin lag Eren, der sich schwach regte.

Ymir löste sich von ihrem Titan. Sie kletterte aus dem Nacken hervor und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. „Eren!", zischte sie dabei mit unterdrückter Lautstärke. „Eren! Steh auf!"

Der andere Wandler hob den Kopf und starrte sie an wie eine himmlische Erscheinung. „Was … ist passiert? Haben wir Reiner -"

Sie zog ihn ruppig auf die Beine. „Reiner? wieso Reiner?" War er gedanklich noch beim Gefecht am Westtor? Es musste ihr egal sein. Ymir warf dem zusammengebrochenen Stall einen raschen Blick zu. Die Trümmer regten sich, der Vierbeinige Titan würde rasch wieder zum Vorschein kommen. „Aufsteigen, los! Auf meinen Rücken!"

Eren tat, wie geheißen. Er war in seiner Verwirrung folgsam wie ein Schaf, und Ymir schoss die Haken ab und erhob sich mit ihm in die Lüfte. Gerade rechtzeitig, ehe der Vierbeinige aus dem Stall hervorbrach und sich auf die leere Hülle des Kiefer-Titanen stürzte. Er drückte sein vermeintliches Opfer mit den starken Vorderarmen zu Boden, ehe er feststellte, dass er eine leere Hülle gefangen nahm.

Ymir und Eren schwirrten längst an anderer Stelle durch die Straßen, der Waffenkammer entgegen.

Hoffentlich würden sie nun einfach fliehen.

Es durfte sich nicht wiederholen.

Bei Utgard hatten sie Reiner Braun und Berthold Fubar gefangen nehmen wollen, und der Tier-Titan war ihnen im letzten Moment in die Quere gekommen. Nun verfolgte Hanji durch ihr Fernglas, wie der Affe selbst erst in der Klemme steckte und dann seinerseits gerettet wurde – vom Gepanzerten. Bei der Burgruine waren sie geflohen, überrascht und unvorbereitet. Nun durften sie nicht noch einmal fliehen.

Leider war Flucht genau das, was beredet wurde. Auf dem Dach der Waffenkammer, die wie eine steinerne Schatztruhe im Herzen von Stohess saß, kreiste der Wunsch nach Rückzug. Zunächst hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dann immer lauter.

Die Umstehenden konnten auch ohne Ferngläser erkennen, was vor sich ging. Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging um, das sich zu erschrockenen Schreien steigerte, als zunächst der Weibliche und dann Erens Titan niedergestreckt wurde.

„Fehlschlag." Hanjis Stimme klang ihr selbst fremd, monoton und metallisch.

„Scheiße!" Jean Kirstein wurde laut. „Verfluchte Scheiße! Das kann jetzt nicht!" Er hämmerte mit der Faust auf die Brüstung, welche das Dach der Waffenkammer umfasste, und stöhnte im nächsten Moment schmerzverzerrt auf.

„Angreifen hätten wir sollen", sagte Hannes Murner, „Alle zusammen!"

„Massenangriffe sind nutzlos auf dem Trümmerfeld", hielt Gildwart Äugler aus der gleichen Einheit missmutig dagegen. „Erwin Smith hat das auf die bittere Art lernen müssen."

Da hatte er recht. Hanji wünschte, der Kommandant wäre nun hier. Doch es war fraglich, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Vorhin hatte sie kurz Hoffnung gehabt, als eine rothaarige Soldatin, die mit Jean gekommen war, jemanden mit „Grüße Sie, Kommandant" angesprochen hatte. Doch als sie sich umgedreht hatte, war es bloß Nile Dawk gewesen.

„Was dann?", fragte jemand anders. „Ziehen wir uns zurück?"

Stimmen wurden laut, die forderten, dass man sich nun zur Westmauer begeben, sie erklimmen und sich ins Sina-Territorium retten sollte. Einige beklagten, dass den Bürgern von Stohess diese Möglichkeit verwehrt bliebe. Andere erwiderten, dass Stohess immerhin eine Mauerstadt war – war es nicht stets mit Risiko verbunden gewesen, hier zu leben? An der Mauer Sina war dieses Risiko natürlich nur Formsache gewesen, bis vor fast zwei Monaten.

Hanji drehte sich nach einem der Sprecher um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu raunzen. Doch in diesem Moment schrien die Leute auf, welche die Front beobachtet hatten.

„Da ist was!"

„Noch ein Titan! Der kleine Hässliche!"

„Ymir hat ihn!", krähte Sasha.

Hanji fuhr herum und sah den Kiefer-Titan, der sich gerade vom Arm des Tier-Titanen losriss. Er landete leichtfüßig wie eine Katze und begann eine wilde Flucht vom Trümmerfeld herunter, hinein in die Straßen. Offenbar schlug sie einen wilden Zickzack-Kurs ein, um den Verfolger auf Abstand zu halten, doch sie kam sicherlich hierher.

 _Gut._ Es war der wackligste Moment gewesen. Hanji hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, gerade ein Drahtseil überwunden zu haben, welches über einer Schlucht hing.

„Was ist passiert?", rief eine Frau von der Mauergarnison. „Haben wir unseren Titan wieder?" Als die Leute um sie herum nickten, war ihre Stimme hell vor Erleichterung. „Dann können wir doch jetzt verschwinden!"

„Nein." Hanji schrie nicht, aber sprach energisch genug, sodass sich die Soldaten in nächster Umgebung zu ihr umwandten. „Wenn wir jetzt verschwinden, kehren wir nie wieder. Wenn wir jetzt fliehen, war alles heute umsonst."

„Aber das Wissen!", begehrte einer der Soldaten mit schriller, banger Stimme auf. „Wir wissen nun, wie sie vorgehen! Beim nächsten Mal werden wir -"

„Nur Wissen ist bedeutungslos!" Dies zu sagen, schmerzte Hanji. Es kratzte in der Kehle. „Wir haben jahrelang Wissen gehortet. Wir sind auf einen Schatz an Wissen gestoßen und haben ihn geplündert! Wir wissen genau hier, genau jetzt, alles, was wir wissen können! Entweder halten wir uns nun mit beiden Händen an unserer Soldatenpflicht fest, oder wir sind wandelnde Tote."

„Festhalten!", begehrte ein Militärpolizist auf. „Ist das alles?"

„Wir sind auf der vermaledeiten Waffenkammer!", herrschte Hanji ihn an. „Macht Kanonen klar! Eren wird zu uns kommen, und somit auch der Feind!"

Gildwart kam ihr nun zu Hilfe. „Sie hat recht. Bald konzentriert sich dieses haarige Biest auf uns. Also los, die Kanonen aufs Dach!" Er fing an, wahllos auf Gruppen durcheinandergewürfelter Soldaten zu zeigen. „Ihr, an die Flaschenzüge! Ihr, ins Pulverlager! Ihr, aus dem Weg da!"

Hanji nickte dem Hauptmann zu, ehe sie sich nach den Leuten umdrehte, die sie nun brauchte.

„Jean-Trupp, zu mir."

Sie schaute in die Gesichter der jungen Leute, die nun zu ihr kamen. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, wie praktisch es werden sollte, euch alle unter einem Trupp zu versammeln. Verzeichnen wir es als eine meiner wenigen, guten Entscheidungen." Ihr Lächeln war spröde und flüchtig, die Fröhlichkeit nur allzu deutlich aufgesetzt. Hanji hatte sich jahrelang an den Vorsatz gehalten, auf andere Art an die Dinge zu gehen. Einen anderen Blickwinkel zu suchen, in welcher Situation auch immer. Hier und jetzt aber fiel das schwer. „Hört gut zu. Armin! Wiederhole, was du vom Pfarrer erfahren hast."

Armin spulte es herunter. „Pastor Nick sagte, dass die Informationen, die wir suchen, bei einer ganz bestimmten Person zu finden seien." Er wandte sich an Historia. „Christa Lenz."

Auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, riss Historia die Augen auf. „Bei mir?"

Armin zuckte mit den Schultern. „So sagte er."

„Aber ich habe doch keine Ahnung. Wirklich! Ich hätte etwas gesagt."

Hanji nahm das Wort wieder an sich, ehe Historia erneut sprechen konnte. Sie fühlte sich offenbar angeklagt. „Präziser, er meint deine wahre Familie. Reiss." Sie hielt das Tagebuch hervor, zerschlissen und durchlöchert, welches Jean und seine Kameraden erbeutet hatten. Auch die Papiere, die Alica gebracht hatte, hielt sie hoch. „Was er sagt, deckt sich mit dem, was auf diesen Papieren steht. Die Handschrift darauf wiederum passt zu den Tagebüchern, die uns bisher nützliche Informationen gaben."

„Und was steht dort?", fragte Historia.

„Erens Vater hat offensichtlich Ahnenforschung betrieben", fuhr Hanji fort, „und hat herausgefunden, dass ein falscher König auf dem Thron sitzt. Die wahre Königsfamilie ist Reiss – und nur ein Mitglied dieser Familie kann die Kommando-Fähigkeit wirklich einsetzen. Ihnen, der Familie Reiss, gehörte der Gründer-Titan, der durch Grisha Jäger gestohlen wurde."

Historia brauchte einen Moment, bis sie begriff. Sie wurde bleich. Unter den restlichen Mitgliedern des Jean-Trupps machte sich Unruhe bereit.

„Also", fragte Connie, „hat Eren diese Kommando-Zauberei nie anwenden können?"

„So sieht es aus", antwortete Hanji. Sie blickte wieder auf Historia. „Du aber könntest es. Wenn du ..."

„Ja." Historia nickte langsam. „Wenn ich zum Titan werde und Eren fresse."

Eisige Stille machte sich breit, inmitten der hektischen Betriebsamkeit der anderen Soldaten.

Hanji schob das Buch und die Papiere in ihre Tasche zurück. Stattdessen holte sie eine längliche, hölzerne Schachtel hervor.

„Drogen?", fragte Jean.

„Rückenmarksflüssigkeit." Hanji öffnete den Behälter und holte die Spritze hervor. „Abgezapft während einem unserer Experimente. Es stammt von Eren."

Bereits das erste Wort hatte den Umstehenden Schauer über den Rücken gejagt.

Historia starrte die Spitze an, als wäre sie mit Gift gefüllt. „Es ist also wirklich so? Es ist der einzige Weg? Zum Titanen werden, Eren fressen?"

Hanji war in diesem Moment froh, dass Mikasa nicht anwesend war. Auch dass sie Ymir fortgeschickt hatte, mochte sich gerade als Vorteil erwiesen haben. „Ich fürchte, ja."

Jean räusperte sich. „Darf ich etwas sagen?"

„Sprich. Innerhalb dieser Mauern sind wir vermutlich diejenigen, welche die meiste Zeit mit Titanenwandlern verbracht haben. Wenn jemand also von Gleich zu Gleich diskutieren kann, dann sind das wir."

„Ganz rational überlegt", erklärte Jean daraufhin, „Eren selbst hatte sich bei seinen allerersten Wandlungen nicht unter Kontrolle. Was, wenn es bei Historia genauso ist?"

„Darauf können wir keine Rücksicht nehmen", erwiderte Hanji sachlich. „Es ist eine Frage des Jetzt oder Nie. Wir haben nur diese eine Gelegenheit."

Plötzlich gab Armin ein hektisches Gestotter von sich, aus dem sich erst nach mehreren Momenten verständliche Sätze formten. „Warte-Warte-Warte! Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg!" Alle Köpfe fuhren zu ihm herum. „Annie behauptete steif und fest, dass Eren das Kommando in Shiganshina eingesetzt hätte! Und dort war auch ein Titan, der früher eine Fritz gewesen ist. Dina Fritz, die erste Frau von Grisha Jäger! Fritz wie in König Fritz! Dina hatte königliches Blut!"

Hanji erinnerte sich daran, wie vehement Annie stets gewesen war, wenn es um das Kommando ging. Sie war starrköpfig überzeugt gewesen, dass Eren es benutzen konnte, und hatte ihn während der Experimente regelmäßig halb totschlagen wollen, wenn es ihm nicht gelang. „Du denkst, dass es reicht, nahe dran zu sein?"

„Vielleicht haben sie sich berührt, ja!"

Historia hatte für einen kurzen Moment hoffnungsvoll dreingeschaut. Nun fiel dieser Gesichtsausdruck wieder in sich zusammen und machte Beklommenheit Platz. „Es führt also kein Weg daran vorbei, ein Titan zu werden?" Es mischte sich unterdrückter Zorn in ihre Stimme. „Verflucht ..."

„Du wirst wieder zum Menschen", erklärte Hanji rasch, „Keine Sorge! Wir werden dich nicht so bleiben lassen. Wir werden einen gefangen genommenen Wandler benutzen."

„Das macht es nicht besser!", fauchte Historia unerwartet heftig. „Kein Stück! Wir wissen alle, was es bedeutet, ein Wandler zu sein." Sie starrte um sich. „Es geht um eine Kraft, für die niemand den Preis zahlen will. Oder nicht?"

Niemand antwortete.

„Würdet ihr es tun, wenn ihr an meiner Stelle wärt?", fragte Historia bitter. „Sagt! Und seid ehrlich."

Langsam schüttelten sie alle die Köpfe, einer nach dem anderen.

„Die Frage", sagte Hanji da, „ist nicht, ob _sie_ es täten. Tust du es?"

Historia verengte die Augen. „Die liebe Christa", erwiderte sie, und der Zynismus triefte förmlich aus ihrer Stimme hervor, „Was sollte sie sonst tun." Sie nahm die Spritze.

In diesem Moment erhob sich einmal mehr Geschrei. „Er kommt! Das krabbelnde Ding kommt!"

Hanji schaute über die Brüstung. Gut sichtbar stürmte der Vierbeinige Titan nun direkt auf die Waffenkammer zu. Griff er sie direkt an? Nein, er jagte noch immer Ymir. Und die Gejagte schoss nur Momente später bereits die Außenmauer empor, mit Eren auf dem Rücken.

„Er kommt!", schrie auch sie, „Vorsicht!"

Der Vierbeinige Titan sprang einfach an dem Gebäude hinauf. Er stieß sich kräftig ab, hämmerte die Vorderbeine über die Brüstung und auf das Dach. Ein unglückseliger Soldat wurde sofort zerquetscht, einem Zweiten wurden die Beine gebrochen, als er aus dem Weg hechtete.

„Hoch!", rief Hanji, „Hoch! Und Angriff!"

Der Titan schien überrascht, als sich die Soldaten in die Luft erhoben wie ein Schwarm wütender Wespen. Hatte er sie am Ende erst bemerkt, als er schon halb auf dem Dach war? Er wollte sich gänzlich hochziehen und tastete wild nach einem Haltepunkt, doch dann hackten bereits Schwertklingen auf seine Arme ein.

„Das ist der Bastard von der Expedition!", rief ein Mann aus der Mauergarnison. „Rache für Alfred! Rache für alles!"

Rasch wurde es dem Vierbeinigen zuviel. Er trat mit den in der Luft hängenden Beinen gegen die Mauer und stieß sich dadurch wieder nach hinten ab. Dabei erschütterte er die Wand, sodass sie mit schwerem Krachen einstürzte. Ein kleiner Teil des Daches ging mit.

„Ein Glück, dass er nicht mehr gepanzert ist wie vorhin", rief Ymir, während sie landete. „So wie er jetzt ist, steckt er nichts weg. Nutzen wir die Chance und verschwinden!"

In einiger Entfernung zur Waffenkammer gab der Vierbeinige einen fast menschlich klingenden Schrei von sich. Der Tier-Titan, der ebenso wie die 30-Meter-Titanen zwischen den Häusern entlang stapfte, wurde zielstrebiger. Durch ein lautes Knurren gab er auch den Geistlosen zu verstehen, wohin sie gehen sollten. Sie hielten alle auf die Waffenkammer zu.

Hanji sah Ymir entgegen. „Wir werden nicht fortlaufen."

„Was?", platzte Ymir hervor. „Was tun wir dann?" Sie ließ Eren zu Boden gleiten. Und verkrampfte völlig, als ihr Blick auf Historia fiel. „Was tust du?"

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Ymir. Keine Sorge."

Wollte er noch einmal kämpfen?

Zeke sah die Wandlung, den Blitz auf diesem massiven, burgähnlichen Gebäude, und hielt inne. Der Angreifer-Titan zeigte ein weiteres Mal sein Haupt. Er rutschte an der Stelle herab, an der die Mauer eingestürzt war, und landete auf festem Boden.

Das war gut, denn der Kriegsherr war des Versteckspiels leid. Generell mochte er diese Schachpartie nun beenden. Er hatte kaum noch Figuren, die er einsetzen konnte. Stattdessen musste er selbst, schlicht und ergreifend unschlagbar, übers Feld ziehen und all die netten Figuren schlagen, die man ihm entgegen warf. Das langweilte ihn. Von der Mauer aus war das alles vergnüglicher gewesen. Keinen Finger rühren müssend, und zusehen dürfend, wie der eigene Plan mit dem des Feindes kollidierte. Zu sehen, wer die besseren Eldier hatte.

Er war auch erleichtert. Erens Retter hätte mit ihm auch die Mauer erklimmen und verschwinden können. Dann wäre die Sache von vorn losgegangen und mehr Mauerstädte hätten das Schicksal dieser einen hier erdulden müssen. Vielleicht steckte in Eren selbst ja eine Heldenseele, die so etwas kein weiteres Mal geschehen lassen würde. Nach all dem, was er von ihm gehört hatte, mochte das passen.

Den zweiten Titan bemerkte Zeke erst spät. Der Angreifer hatte diesen zweiten Titan, der wenigstens drei Köpfe kleiner war als er, mit einem einarmigen Schwitzkasten an seine Seite gepresst. Was sollte dies werden? Von wo kam der Zweite? Hatten die Soldaten einen der Ihren verwandelt?

 _Was nun?_ Zeke kam ein belustigender Gedanke. _Glauben sie, wie ich Titanen schaffen zu können, die ihnen gehorchen?_ Wenn ja, war dies zum Scheitern verurteilt, und ohnehin ein nutzloses Unterfangen. Selbst wenn sie nun eigene Geistlose hätten, wären sie dennoch hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Der kleinere Titan mit langem, blondem Haar und schmaler Statur gehorchte Eren offenkundig nicht. Er wehrte sich gegen den Arm, der ihn festhielt, und biss sogar hinein. Eren beachtete diese Versuche, freizukommen, jedoch nicht. Er suchte Zekes Blick. Hob den Kopf in den Nacken. Und _brüllte._

Ein Schrei wie eine Welle. Zeke starrte verblüfft. Er hatte wirklich _verstanden_ , was Eren da von sich gegeben hatte. Nicht mit den Ohren, sondern mit dem Geist. Anders ließ es sich nicht formulieren. Es war ein Befehl, der nicht bloß mit den phyischen Sinnen aufgenommen wurde, sondern auch mit etwas dem Menschen völlig Unbekannten. Unbeschreiblich, unmöglich. Das Kommando.

Zekes Mitstreiter waren ebenso erstarrt wie er. Auch sie hatten den Schrei vernommen. Doch ganz offenbar hatte das Kommando keine Macht über sie. Nicht, wenn sie sich dem Befehl widersetzten. Um Wandler in die Knie zu zwingen, brauchte es vermutlich Übung.

Die 30-Meter-Titanen dagegen waren nicht immun. Sie fuhren zu Zeke herum. Ganz wie befohlen: _Tötet den Tier-Titan._

Zeke sah sie kommen. Widerwillig empfand er Respekt gegenüber diesen Menschen, die irgendwie das Unmögliche geschafft hatten. Bis vor einigen Monaten noch hatten sie nichtmals gewusst, dass es Titanenwandler gab. Und nun hatten sie entschlüsselt, wie ein hundsgewöhnlicher Wandler die königliche Fähigkeit gebrauchte. Sie waren gut, das würde er ihnen lassen. Doch dann ließ er selbst die Stimme sprechen.

„ _HÖRT NICHT AUF IHN! FRESST IHN, LOS!"_

Es war wie mit dem Schrei des Weiblichen Titanen. Seine eigenen Kreaturen ließen sich einfach nicht gegen ihn drehen. Nichtmals vom Kommando. Zumindest nicht jetzt! Zeke hob die Hand in Richtung seines Halbbruders, während die Geistlosen wieder artig kehrt machten. _„Bruder! Gut gespielt! Doch nun sieh ein, wenn du verloren hast."_

Eren starrte grimmig, seine grünen Augen schienen wie Irrlichter zu flackern. Er brüllte nochmals.

Zeke ließ die Hand auf die Schulter des Gepanzerten niedersausen, mit gehärteten Fingern.

„ _Wiederholung, Wiederholung"_ , grollte er, _„Nun gut, dann tun wir eben immer wieder das Gleiche. Doch was ich tue, KLAPPT IMMERHIN!"_ Er schleuderte die Panzerscherbe.

Und Eren duckte sich weg. Er zog den Kopf zur Seite und hob die Schulter, riss dabei seinen kleineren Titan nach unten, als wolle er ihn aus der Schusslinie bringen. Das Wurfgeschoss schnurrte über ihn hinweg.

„ _Hoh."_ Zeke lachte leise. _„Sag bloß, du lernst."_ Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Eren beim zweiten Schrei nicht das Gleiche gebrüllt hatte.

 _Da ist es wieder._

Eigentlich hatte Annie schlafen wollen. Dem dumpfen Rumoren des nachwachsenden Arms entkommen. Nicht miterleben müssen, wie dies alles letztlich ausging. Sie war auch weggedämmert, in den Halbschlaf hinein. Das Brüllen aber ließ sie die Augen aufschlagen.

Ein Schauern durchlief den Gepanzerten Titanen. Reiner spürte es ebenso.

„Da ist es wieder. Wie ein doppelter Herzschlag."

„Was … was hat er gesagt?"

„Hast du es nicht gehört?"

Die Mauer brach auf.


	27. Chapter 27

Knacken. Knirschen. Brechen.

Es begann in Nord und Süd, an den Längsseiten. Breitete sich aus, unaufhaltsam und rasant. Die Mauer, welche die Stadt umgab, erzitterte, splitterte und zersprang. In schweren Stücken krachte das Gestein zur Erde, platzte ab wie eine Schale. Titanen traten aus der Zerstörung hervor, kolossal und hautlos. Titanenstein mit der Farbe von Mörtel rieselte von ihnen ab, in feinen Körnchen und dicken Brocken.

Zeke Jäger verstand nicht. Er weigerte sich, zu verstehen. Er hatte diesen Kampf aufs Genaueste geplant, und es hätte nicht passieren dürfen, was nun passierte.

Die Mauer-Titanen bewegten sich so sicher, als hätten sie die ganze Zeit über auf genau diesen Moment gewartet. Ihre Schritte brachten den Boden zum Beben. Als sie vorwärts marschierten, vollendeten sie die Verwüstung, die Zeke und seine Armee hammerschwingender Riesen begonnen hatten. Die Mauer-Titanen aber waren noch gründlicher darin. Ihre massiven Füße hoben sich bei jedem Schritt über die Dächer, ehe sie dröhnend auf die Gebäude nieder gingen. Hütten und Prachtbauten wurden gleichermaßen niedergewalzt und platt getreten.

Zekes eigene Geistlose waren erneut unter dem Befehl Erens. Sie griffen sich gegenseitig an, doch diese Gerangel währten immer nur kurz. Die Mauer-Titanen kamen mit großen Schritten heran und beugten die Oberkörper. Arme wie Tentakel griffen herab. Sie fassten ihre Opfer an den Schultern und rissen sie in die Höhe, um ihnen mit bedächtiger Endgültigkeit in die Köpfe oder Nacken zu beißen.

Der Tier-Titan starrte in die Höhe. Erst im letzten Moment befreite er sich aus dem Gefühl der Versteinerung. Er duckte sich unter einer Hand, die mit suchenden Fingern nach ihm tastete. Sein Kopf arbeitete, seine Gedanken rasten. Er war der Kriegsherr, der Taktiker! Ihm musste doch etwas einfallen.

Zunächst dachte er daran, seine Geistlosen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch Nein, sie waren ohnehin zu nichts nütze! Seine wunderbaren 30-Meter-Monster waren bis gerade eben noch ungeschlagen gewesen in allem, was Größe und Kraft anging. Es war dieser Vorteil gewesen, der Zeke so ruhig und siegessicher hatte handeln lassen. Er hatte sich hier austoben können, auf einer Spielwiese mit Feinden, die gerade gefährlich genug gewesen waren, um Spannung aufkommen zu lassen.

Doch was war nun daraus geworden? Jeder einzelne Mauer-Titan war stärker, und sie waren viele, viele mehr. Eren, Zekes werter Halbbruder, hatte plötzlich die besseren Spielzeuge.

 _Eren. Er wäre meine letzte Chance._ Wenn Zeke ihn zu fassen bekam. Wenn er ihn nur verschlingen könnte! Dies würde das Blatt noch einmal wenden. Eigentlich hatte Zeke nicht vorgehabt, den Gründer zu fressen. Marley wäre dankbarer, wenn sie die Titanenkräfte auf mehr Wandler verteilen konnten. Insbesondere brauchte Zeke keine doppelte Kommando-Fähigkeit, mochte die des Gründers auch etwas nützlicher sein. _Vielleicht sollten Pieck oder Reiner es tun._ Marley wäre dann möglicherweise weniger verstimmt?

Seine innere Stimme knurrte, dass nun nicht die Zeit war, über ungelegte Eier nachzudenken. Schon wieder griff ein Mauer-Titan nach ihm! Zeke wich zurück, packte das Ende eines dicken Balken und drückte ihn in die Hand, die nach ihm griff. Die hautlosen Finger legten sich darum, wie aus Reflex. Zeke stieß sie kräftig beiseite, brachte sich außer Reichweite. Gleichzeitig starrte er suchend um sich.

 _Ich brauche meine Leute._ Der Gepanzerte war noch immer ganz in seiner Nähe. Reiner versuchte in diesem Moment, wieder an seine Seite zu kommen. Ein treuer Schild, auch im dicksten Gefecht. Doch er war von zwei 30-Meter-Geistlosen umstellt, die ihn packen wollten. Sie kamen nicht dazu, weil die Mauer-Titanen sie vorher wegzerrten. Kurz war Reiner frei! Dann wurde er jedoch selbst gepackt. Unpassend klein wirkende Hände grapschten ihn und hoben ihn in die Höhe. Der Gepanzerte wehrte sich, doch die Hände ruckten und zogen an seinen Armen, seinem Körper, ganz geduldig und sorglos. Der Arm des Gepanzerten wurde verdreht, bis es knirschte, und dann abgerissen. Als würden einer Fliege die Flügel abgezupft.

Zeke gab den flüchtigen Plan, Eren zu fassen zu bekommen, auf. _Wenn ich jetzt nicht renne, werde auch ich sterben._ Er wandte sich stattdessen zur Flucht. Doch das Geschehen hatte ihn zu sehr abgelenkt, und eine weitere Hand fischte auch ihn in die Höhe, mit einem Griff, der stark war wie ein Schraubstock. Hochgezerrt wurde er, als seie er ein ungezogenes Kleinkind!

Erneut kam Hilfe. Pieck eilte auf ihn zu, den Leib dicht am Boden haltend. Sie duckte sich unter den schnappenden Fingern weg. _„Kriegsherr!"_

Schweren Herzens löste sich Zeke von seinem Titanenleib. Es war der Dritte gewesen, den er heute beschworen hatte. Für einen Vierten würde er keine Kraft mehr aufbringen. Doch immerhin auf Pieck war Verlass. Der Wandler riss sich die Muskel- und Nervenstränge vom Gesicht und dem Oberkörper, drängte zum Nacken hinaus und ließ sich fallen, während sein Titan noch in die Höhe gerissen wurde.

Wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, einem monströsen Maul entgegen.

Annie konnte sich nicht erinnern, je einen solchen Lärm gehört zu haben. Es war ein rollendes Krachen, als stünde sie in einem Tal, und von jedem Berg ringsum wälzten sich Felslawinen heran. Bedrohung von allen Seiten.

„Reiner! Was ist passiert? Ich will sehen, was passiert!"

Er antwortete nicht. War vielleicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu überleben. Sie spürte die hektischen Bewegungen des Gepanzerten. Zwischen Zunge und Gaumen fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr gefangen oder eingezwängt, sondern eigentlich recht gut aufgehoben. Alles war besser, als wild im Mund des Titanen herumzuwirbeln und sich den Kopf an den Mahlzähnen einzuschlagen.

Ein Schlag traf den Gepanzerten. Erst ging es zur Seite, dann nach oben. Annies Magen machte einen Satz. Das Brechen von Panzerplatten und Knochen war zu hören, dann ein widerliches Reißen. Dann erschlaffte auch noch die Zunge. Annie hing noch einen Moment am Gaumen, dann fiel sie herab und landete dabei auf der Seite mit dem Armstumpf. Schmerzerfüllt stieß sie die Luft aus.

Plötzlich waren da ein Zischen von Gas, das Schnappen eines Ankers und der nasse Laut, mit dem sich die Widerhaken in Fleisch bohrten. Ein Manövergerät, ausgerechnet hier? Surrend wurden zwei Kabel eingeholt. Jemand stieg den Schlund des Titanen empor, von innen. Dann waren da Schritte auf dem schmatzenden Untergrund des Mundraums. Reiners Stimme erklang, kraftvoll und schallend. „Auf die Beine! Hoch, hoch, hoch!"

Hatte Reiner sich in seinen eigenen Titan hineingewühlt, anstatt ihn zum Nacken hin zu verlassen? Er musste einen Spalt zur Speiseröhre geöffnet haben und war dann mit dem Manövergerät aufwärts geklettert.

Das reißende Geräusch von Schwertern, die Fleisch zerteilten, war zu hören. Der Unterkiefer des Gepanzerten klaffte seitlich auf, und Licht strömte herein. Dieses Licht fing sich in den Klingen, mit denen Reiner auch auf der anderen Seite die Kiefermuskeln durchtrennte.

„Festhalten! Komm hoch und halt dich an mir fest!"

Halluzinierte sie? Ihr kam dies alles vor wie schon einmal erlebt. Sie war geblendet und sah Reiner nur als grobe Gestalt. Als sie sich aufrappelte, kam sie sich schwerfällig vor. Schlingernd stolperte sie Reiner entgegen, Einhändig griff sie in sein Gurtzeug. Mit den Beinen umklammerte sie seinen Unterbauch, verpasste ihm im Aufspringen unabsichtlich einen Tritt.

Reiner japste. „Ah! Wie eine Eisenstange in die Leber!"

Dann sprang er einfach ab, sich von den Schneidezähnen des Gepanzerten abstoßend.

Langsam nur beruhigte sich alles.

Irgendwann war in all diesem Chaos ein ordnender Befehl erklungen. Ein langgezogenes Brüllen, welches jedem Titan gebot, inne zu halten. Die Mauer-Titanen hatten in ihrem gemächlichen Tun gestoppt, hatten sich aufgerichtet. Und nun standen sie alle, wie sie seit über einem Jahrhundert gestanden hatten. Nicht mehr von Mauerstein umgeben zwar, aber still und starr.

Ein turmhoher Wald aus Denkmälern. Und jeder Einzelne blickte in Richtung der Stadtmitte.

Annie und Reiner hatten sich nach dem Sprung aus dem Mund des Gepanzerten dorthin gerettet, wo es am sichersten schien: Auf die Schulter eines Mauer-Titanen. Hier hatten sie den letzten Akt in diesem Kampf verfolgt, stumm wie die Geschöpfe, die dem ganzen Wahn ein Ende setzten.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauerte es, bis sich die Staubwolken halbwegs lichteten. Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag, und die Sonnenstrahlen fielen in gänzlich neuen Bahnen. Besonders im Westen hätte längst der Schatten der Mauer Teile der Stadt bedecken müssen. Doch es gab dort keine Mauer mehr. Stohess war wie eine Lücke in der Mauer namens Sina.

Die beiden Wandler starrten auf das Ergebnis eines langen Tages.

„Was denkst du?", fragte Reiner schließlich. „Wie ist es zu diesem Wunder gekommen, das wir gerade bestaunen durften?"

Annie erwiderte nichts. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Eren plötzlich doch das Kommando gemeistert hatte. Ja, es war wie in Shiganshina gewesen, darum hätte sie eigentlich gar nicht daran zweifeln dürfen, dass er es konnte. Doch er hatte es einfach kein weiteres Mal geschafft, bis heute nicht. _Warum also genau jetzt?_ Nachdenklich presste sie ihren Armstumpf gegen die Brust. Der Heilschmerz hatte eingesetzt, mit einem ekligen Pochen. Sie spürte, wie der Unterarmknochen wuchs und sich dabei durch das Fleisch arbeitete.

Da sie schwieg, machte Reiner einen Vorschlag. „Vielleicht ist irgendwas mit Mikasa oder Armin geschehen … Irgendetwas, was ihn noch einmal motivierte?"

„Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass der selbstmörderische Bastard noch einen Motivationsschub brauchte."

In Shiganshina war er auch allein gewesen, ohne seine Freunde. Niemand war vor seinen Augen gestorben. Zumindest nicht direkt in jenem Moment. Der Tod des Levi-Trupps war da vielleicht noch frisch gewesen, doch selbst unmittelbar danach hatte er das Kommando nicht eingesetzt. Nein, Annie glaubte nicht, dass etwas Emotionales für diesen Durchbruch verantwortlich war.

Reiner stimmte zu. „Wohl wahr." Seufzend kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun gut, wir werden das Rätsel nicht lösen, wenn wir bloß hier sitzen. Wollen wir uns an den Abstieg machen?"

„Von mir aus", erwiderte sie sachlich. Nachdenklich legte sie die Stirn in Fältchen. „Wohin wirst du nun gehen?"

„Mit dir natürlich. Ich ergebe mich. Bring mich zu deinem Anführer."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Was? Du könntest verschwinden! Stattdessen willst du dich gefangen nehmen lassen?"

„Ja. Dir ging es doch auch nicht schlecht bei den Kundschaftern, oder?" Er wagte es, zu grinsen. Reiner sprach mit der gewohnten Unerschütterlichkeit, die Annie schon immer aufgeregt hatte. So selbstsicher benahm sich dieser Kerl, dass es – zumindest in ihren Augen – schon wieder unglaubwürdig wurde. Die Fassade vom starken Anführer war einfach zu perfekt. Natürlich hatten ihn die dämlicheren Rekruten, wie Eren und Connie, trotzdem angehimmelt.

„Bei mir ist das etwas anderes", versetzte sie. „Ich habe die Seiten gewechselt, da hatte noch nicht festgestanden, wer der große Sieger hier sein würde."

Nun lachte er. Wollte er sie aufstacheln? „Oh, war das so? Ich erinnere mich an Utgard, als du noch erklärtest, dass Eren _den Tisch umschmeißen würde, auf dem dieses ganze, beschissene Spiel gespielt wird._ War da nicht so etwas?"

Die kleinen Fältchen auf ihrer Stirn wichen einer tiefen Zornesfalte über ihrer Nasenwurzel. Eine böse Antwort flehte darum, Reiner ins Gesicht gespuckt zu werden. Doch Annie riss sich am Riemen. Irgendwie stimmte es ja.

Reiner schien recht zufrieden mit sich. Freundlicher fuhr er fort: „Du hattest recht. Der Tisch ist umgeworfen. Und ich sehe einen neuen Sinn in meinem Leben."

„Und der wäre?"

„Ein Held habe ich sein wollen." Reiner ließ diese Worte für einen Moment in der Luft hängen. „Seitdem wir Marcel verloren hatten … Ich habe der Held sein wollen, der die Menschheit vor dem Zorn eines irren Königs bewahrt. Vor den Titanen, welche die Welt selbst zugrunde richten könnten. Ich wollte den Gründer-Titan stehlen, um die Welt zu retten und gleichzeitig zu zeigen, dass das eldische Volk nicht die Dämonenbrut ist, für die man uns hält. Und nun … möchte ich etwas tun, das so ähnlich ist. Ich möchte mich Eren anschließen und sehen, was er mit der Macht des Gründers anfangen wird."

Annie war sich nicht sicher. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie da hörte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie glauben konnte, was sie hörte. Reiner würde sich Eren als _Gefolgsmann_ anbieten?

„Du scherzt."

Reiner lächelte sie an, erneut mit dieser selbstgerechten Fassade. „Warum schauen wir nicht, wie witzig die anderen diesen Scherz finden werden?"

Wenn Annie zu sich selbst ehrlich war: Irgendwie konnte sie sich sogar vorstellen, dass dies klappte. Sie wußte nicht recht, ob es sie erheitern oder wütend machen sollte. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Vielleicht werden sie dich auch einfach einem Titan zum Fraße vorwerfen."

„Vielleicht." Er zeigte nichtmals den Schatten von Furcht oder Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung. Seine Selbstverblendung musste wahrlich mächtig sein. Nun breitete er die Arme aus und bedeutete ihr, wieder in die Gurte zu steigen. „Darf ich bitten? - Aber tritt mich diesmal nicht."

Sie gingen gemächlich an den Abstieg. Reiner warf dem Gesicht des Mauer-Titanen dabei noch einen letzten Blick zu. „Was ich mir schon die ganze Zeit denke: Dieser Kerl sieht aus wie er, findest du nicht?"

Wollte er sie nun aufheitern? Annie schaute kritisch drein, nichtmals mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Nicht im Geringsten", erwiderte sie trocken. „Bei Berthold konnte man stets sehen, wie wenig ihm all dies gefiel. Dieses Ding da aber? Dem ist das alles egal."

„Hoh", machte Reiner, „Du kannst diese Gesichtsausdrücke deuten?"

„Jeder, der nicht blind ist, kann das."

„Soso." Reiner nickte bedächtig. „Berthold ist wohl bei Zeke und Pieck. Pieck hat seinen Kristall verschluckt, musst du wissen, und ich sah, wie sie durch dieses Chaos stürmte wie ein wildgewordener Terrier. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mauer-Titan sie hätte packen können. Schade, also das mit Berthold. Wenn er auch dein Gefangener wäre, hättet ihr vielleicht noch einmal miteinander reden können."

 _Dieses Thema schon wieder._ Annie schnaubte verdrießlich.„Nein. Berthold machte seinen Standpunkt klar. Er würde sich niemals auf meine Seite stellen. Das hat er gesagt, und er hat es ehrlich gemeint."

„Hm. Du hast nie wirklich Nein gesagt, nicht wahr?"

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Dann verstand sie, was er meinte. Von schräg unten warf sie ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Du kommst dir gerade sehr clever vor, ja?"

Er lachte schon wieder.

Den Wald aus Beinen durchstreifend, hatte Levi einen Überlebenden gefunden.

Es war ganz zufällig passiert. Nachdem die Mauer zugrunde gegangen war und die Koloss-Titanen ausgespien hatte, waren Levi und Mikasa einzig damit beschäftigt gewesen, zu überleben. Da der Boden unter ihren Füßen zerbröselte, waren sie geflogen – ziellos von einem flüchtigen Ankerplatz zum nächsten, den Trümmern ausweichend. Die Mauer, lebenslang eine unverrückbare Landmarke, brach auseinander.

Schließlich hatten sich die beiden Kundschafter am staubverkrusteten Rücken eines Mauer-Titanen festgesetzt. Dort hatten sie ausgeharrt, bis der Vorhang fiel zu dieser letzten, ausufernden Zerstörungsorgie. Es schien eine Ewigkeit angedauert zu haben. Wie lang war es wirklich gewesen? Nur wenige Minuten, höchstens. Der Titan, an dem sie gehangen hatten, war noch immer weit weg vom Zentrum der Stadt gewesen, als ihn das Kommando zum Innehalten erreicht hatte.

Mikasa hatte Levi bald allein gelassen. Ihr Ziel war klar gewesen. Der Hauptgefreite hatte es weniger eilig gehabt. Er war ohne jede Zielstrebigkeit umher geflogen, auf Kniescheibenhöhe der Mauer-Titanen, die nun das Stadtbild prägten. Er hatte gesucht, ohne große Hoffnung. Doch verlassen wollte er den Platz, wo die zweite Welle der Kundschafter auf den Tier-Titan getroffen sein musste, auch nicht. Nicht einfach so.

Dann und wann hatte er Flecken überflogen, an denen sattes Grün aus dem Braun und Schuttgrau stach. Doch da hatte sich nie etwas geregt. Bis er den Abteilungsleiter gefunden hatte.

Nun stand Levi neben Dirk Reineke, der in sich zusammengesunken auf einem zerbrochenen Dachbalken saß. Gemeinsam schauten sie auf den reglosen Körper von Erwin Smith.

„Er war noch am Leben, als ich ihn fand", murmelte Dirk. „Er sagte noch etwas. Konnte ihn aber nicht verstehen. All der Lärm, das Durcheinander, die Mauer ..."

„Verstehe." Tonlos kroch ihm das Wort über die Lippen. Levi war sich nicht bewusst, dass er antwortete. Er konnte den Blick kaum von dem zerschlagenen Körper losreißen. Was war ihm zugestoßen? Wahrscheinlich gab es keinen lebenden Menschen, der es mitangesehen hatte.

Er war tot? Einfach so? Scheinbar ging das.

Die Erkenntnis vertrieb jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Eine kalte Hand berührte das Innere seines Brustkorbs. Für einen langen Moment fühlte Levi sich, als wolle er entschweben. Doch der Moment verging. Auch einfach so. Klarheit kehrte zurück.

Levi wandte sich an Dirk. Er musterte den dreckigen Verband aus grasgrünen Stoffstreifen, der sich um den Brustkorb und Unterbauch des Abteilungsleiters windete.

„Wer hat dich verbunden? Warst du es selbst?"

„Orloff." Dirk blickte trübsinnig drein. „Er hat sich dem Angriff angeschlossen, nachdem der Affe vom Himmel gefallen war. Ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

Levi verstand. Er streckte die Hand aus.

„Du brauchst Hilfe. Wir suchen einen Arzt für dich."

Annie klammerte sich in Reiners Gurtzeug, während sie zwischen den säulenartigen Beinen hindurch flogen wie durch einen Wald von Baumriesen. Unter ihren Füßen zog das Trümmerfeld vorüber. Reiner platzierte seine Haken dabei sehr sorgfältig. Die wenigen Gebäude, die noch standen, waren von den Titanenschritten erschüttert worden wie durch ein Erdbeben, und eben erst war ihnen das Dach, an dem Reiner sich verankert hatte, scheppernd entgegen gekommen. Mit Müh und Not und viel Glück waren sie davon gekommen. Daher schoss Reiner die Haken nur noch in die Waden und Unterschenkel der Mauer-Titanen.

Ob die Bürger ihre Stadt wieder aufbauen würden, die heute zu Asche und Geröll geworden war? Annie bezweifelte es. Wer sollte die Kraft finden, um hier aufzuräumen?

Zunächst waren sie allein, während sie dem Stadtzentrum entgegen strebten. Doch bald änderte sich das. Annie bemerkte eine schattenhafte Bewegung am Rande ihres Blickfeldes. Das Zischen eines Manövergerätes. Nein, mehrerer.  
„Reiner? Geh runter."

Sie landeten auf dem flachsten und ebenmäßigsten Punkt, den sie finden konnten: Mitten in einem gewaltigen Fußabdruck, fast kreisrund. Annie ließ sich hier von Reiners Rücken herabfallen. Sie lauschte in die Richtung, aus der das Zischen gekommen war, und hörte es wieder. Es wurde lauter.

Auch Reiner horchte. „Wer ist es wohl? Die Militärpolizei?"

Wie gelassen er fragte. Als freute er sich auf die nächste Begegnung, erwartungsvoll auf das, was das Schicksal für ihn bereit hielt. Annie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie darüber denken sollte. Sollte sie neidisch sein?

Stellenweise lag der Staub noch immer sehr dicht, wie eine Nebelbank. Links von ihnen bewegte sich ein dunkler Schemen durch diese Bank. Er durchstieß den Staub, und zum Vorschein kam – Connie, von Mikasa begleitet.

Die beiden landeten am Rande des Fußabdrucks. Mikasa kam dabei sanft am Boden auf, mit der angeborenen Eleganz eines Kranichs. Sie ließ Connies Landung aussehen wie die eines unbeholfenen Gänsegeiers.

Reiner atmete ein klein wenig schärfer ein. „Das ist ja fast wie in Utgard", flüsterte er Annie zu. Er schlug weiterhin seinen heiteren Tonfall an, doch diesmal nahm Annie das Zittern wahr, welches sich unter dieser Fassade verbarg.

Ja, auch sie erinnerte sich an Utgard, als die Kundschafter sie langsam umkreist hatten. Als beide Parteien sich beäugt hatten, bis Berthold die angespannte Lage zum Explodieren gebracht hatte. Auch damals hatte Mikasa auf sie nieder gestarrt wie ein Raubvogel.

„Du solltest wissen", erwiderte sie leise mit einem Blick auf Connie, „dass sie inzwischen alles wissen."

„Sicherlich, was sonst?"

„Auch von Marco wissen sie."

Dies brachte Reiner zum Stutzen. Er spannte sich an. Er murmelte auch etwas, was jedoch zu leise war, um verstanden zu werden.

Annie ging voraus. Mikasa kam ihr entgegen.

„Du hast also überlebt", sprach die Schwarzhaarige, ohne erkennen zu lassen, ob sie darüber erfreut war oder enttäuscht. „Wir hatten gedacht, du wärest von Reiner gefressen worden." Ihre dunklen Augen wanderten zu Reiner hin, der sich nun ebenfalls langsam näherte.

„Hat er nicht." Annie breitete die Arme aus, wie um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie noch lebte. Dabei betonte sie aus Versehen ihren Armstumpf, der von Mikasa beäugt wurde.

„Aber versucht hat er ers?"

Diesmal antwortete Reiner. „Ich war nur etwas ungeschickt bei dem Versuch, sie an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem ich mit ihr in aller Ruhe reden konnte."

Mikasa furchte die Stirn, während Connie sich nun traute, auf Reiner zuzugehen. Er nickte Annie kurz zu, und sie klopften einander auf die Schulter, doch dann schritt er an ihr vorbei. In seinem Gesicht kämpften widerstreitende Gefühle miteinander, Erleichterung und Wut. Sie konnte ihn murmeln hören.

„Reiner. Alter."

Reiner machte einen halben Schritt auf Connie zu, die leeren Hände erhoben. Die Griffe des Manövergeräts hatte er weggesteckt. „Was immer du vorhast", erklärte er feierlich, „ich habe es verdient. Schlag ruhig zu, ich werde mich nicht wehren!"

Connie zog eine Klinge und wog sie in der Hand. Dann schlug er wirklich zu – mit der Breitseite, die auf Reiners Bauch traf. Auf seinen Waschbrettbauch, und es gab ein klatschendes Knallen. Reiner keuchte und ging zu Boden wie ein Sack voller Wäsche. Dort blieb er liegen und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

Connie gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Dramatiker", versetzte er trocken, „Du musst nicht so tun, als würde es wirklich weh tun."

„Oh, es tut aber weh." Reiner presste die Hände auf den Bauch und das Gesicht in den Staub. „Sehr."

„Arsch."

Annie erhob die Stimme. „Geht es dir jetzt besser? Er ist mein Gefangener, nur für den Fall, dass du noch mehr mit ihm vorhast."

„Gefangener?", kam es mit triefender Ironie von Mikasa. „Dein Gefangener, der das Manövergerät für dich trägt?"

„Ein dummer Esel wie er kann auch Dinge für mich tragen, oder nicht?"

Connie schob die Klinge in den Behälter zurück, ging neben Reiner in die Hocke. „Keine Sorge, mir geht's nun besser", erklärte er. Dann wandte er sich Reiner zu. „Was nun, hm? Was machen wir nun mit dir?"

Nach einem Moment wälzte sich Reiner wieder hoch. Er blieb jedoch am Boden sitzen, mit seinem ehemaligen Stubenkameraden auf Augenhöhe. „Keine Ahnung, echt."

„Alter", sagte Connie wieder und seufzte schwer. „Alter."

Annie nahm an, dass man ein Kerl sein musste, um aus diesem Austausch von Worten schlau zu werden. Mikasa sah auch nicht aus, als verstünde sie, was dort vor sich ging. Andererseits, Mikasa gehörte ja nichtmals der gleichen Spezies an.

Die Schwarzhaarige blickte säuerlich drein, als hätte sie Annies Gedanken gelesen. „Reiner ist der einzige Gefangene, den du hast, ja?"  
„Ja."

„Hm." Mikasa holte eine Signalpistole hervor, setzte eine Patrone ein und richtete den Lauf in die Höhe, das rechte Ohr mit der linken Hand bedeckend. „Aufgepasst. Es wird laut."

Rasch hielt sich auch jeder andere die Ohren zu. Kurz darauf donnerte ein Knall aus der Pistole, der ihnen allen durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Rauchsignale sind gerade nicht effektiv", erklärte Mikasa nüchtern, während sie die Pistole wieder wegsteckte und in die verkniffenen Gesichter blickte. Sie selbst hatte natürlich keine Miene verzogen. „Machen wir uns auf den Weg zu den anderen."

Reiner hob die Hand. „Soll ich das Manövergerät abgeben?"  
Mikasa furchte die Stirn. „Wer sollte dich Esel wohl tragen, hm?" Sie selbst öffnete die Schnallen ihres Gurtzeugs und reichte das Manövergerät an Annie weiter. „Leg das an. Ich fliege mit Reiner." Rasch nahm sie sich noch eine blanke Klinge aus dem Behälter. „Und die hab ich dabei, für alle Fälle."

Reiner sah aus, als wäre ihm unwohl.

Kurz darauf flogen sie wieder.

Annie hielt sich diesmal an Connie. „Du siehst nicht zufrieden aus", bemerkte sie. „Weil wir Zeke nicht töten konnten?"

Die Antwort fiel zerknirscht aus. „An den dummen Affen denke ich gerade am wenigsten."

„Woran dann?"

„Siehst du gleich."

Und wirklich, sie sah es.

Auf dem Platz, den sie ansteuerten, befanden sich zwei Titanen. Einer war der Angreifer, der andere ein Geistloser. Erens Titan hielt den erheblich Kleineren am Boden fest, indem er auf dessen Rücken kniete. Gleichzeitig hielt er dessen Arme in verdrehter Weise fest, um zu verhindern, dass er um sich griff und womöglich einen Soldaten zu fassen bekam. Der Geistlose gab fauchende Laute von sich.

Annie starrte den Zweiten an. Sie glaubte, ihn zu erkennen, und hoffte, dass sie falsch lag. Sie ließ den Blick über die menschlichen Anwesenden wandern, erspähte Ymir allein.

 _Oh nein._ Sie wollte sich irren.

Die Vierer-Gruppe landete am Rande des Platzes, und zahlreiche Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Die beiden Titanen wurden von Soldaten sämtlicher Militär-Zweige umlagert. Hanji, die mit einem Militär-Polizisten gesprochen hatte, der eine Amtskette trug, kam ihnen sofort entgegen.

Mikasa glitt von Reiners Rücken. Mit geübten Bewegungen löste sie die Schnallen seines Gurtzeugs und nahm ihm das Manövergerät ab.

„Hinknieen", befahl sie kühl, und Reiner tat, wie geheißen.

Hanji erreichte sie nun. „Willkommen zurück", begrüßte sie die vier Neuankömmlinge, ehe sie direkt zum Punkt kam. „Ihr habt nur ihn?"

Mikasa nickte knapp. Sie senkte den Kopf, als hätte sie auf irgendeine Weise in ihrer heiligen Pflicht versagt. „Wir haben den Tier-Titan nicht finden können."

„Wie erfolgreich waren die anderen?", fragte Connie.

Der Rest des Jean-Trupps kam nun ebenfalls hinzu. „Wir haben auch niemanden sonst gefunden", erklärte Jean betrübt. Er sah zu Reiner, mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken. „Lang nicht gesehen, Reiner."

„Es ist viel passiert", erwiderte Reiner sachlich. Selbst auf den Knieen hockend, strahlte er etwas Aufrechtes und Diszipliniertes aus. „Ich habe mich ergeben, in aller Form, und werde mich jeder Bestrafung stellen, die ihr über mich verhängt."

 _Der perfekte Soldat_ , dachte Annie bei sich, _selbst in Gefangenschaft._ Wahrlich, Reiner hatte seine Fassade gemeistert. So sehr, dass er die Maske zu seinem wahren Gesicht gemacht hatte.

Bei den Umstehenden herrschten steinerne Gesichter vor. Einige flüsterten miteinander, und den fremden Soldaten wurde nach und nach erklärt, wen sie da vor sich hatten. Den Militär-Polizisten musste Annies Sträflingskleidung schon seltsam vorgekommen sein. _Wobei, mein Gesicht kennt man ja nun eh, seit dem Tribunal._

Reiner ertrug die Aufmerksamkeit, die zunehmend feindseliger wurde, stoisch. Er war sogar so mutig, weiter zu sprechen. „Abteilungsleiterin Hanji? Darf ich fragen, was hier passiert ist?"

Hanji hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun, Gefreiter Braun … Was glaubst du, was hier passiert ist?"

„Ihr habt offenbar einen Titan geschaffen", sprach Reiner weiter. „Und nun habt ihr vor, einen Wandler an ihn zu verfüttern, richtig?" Er nickte zu dem Geistlosen, der mit scharfen Zähnen in die leere Luft schnappte. Seine wasserblauen Augen hatte er weit aufgerissen. Er fixierte Reiner, als habe er verstanden, dass über ihn gesprochen wurde.

„Das ist wahr." Hanji sprach mit bedächtigem Ernst. „Wir haben Suchtrupps ausgesendet, um einen feindlichen Wandler aufzuspüren. Leider war niemand erfolgreich, von Mikasas Truppe abgesehen."

„ _Ihr?"_ , platzte Annie dazwischen. „Ihr habt … Ihr selbst habt jemanden verwandelt?!"

Über Hanjis Gesicht huschte ein Schatten von Bedauern. „Ja, wir waren es." Ihre Hand ging hoch und gebot Schweigen, ehe Annie weiterfragen konnte. „Über das Wieso sprechen wir ein anderes Mal."

Was hier wohl passiert sein mochte? Offenbar hatten die Übrigen nicht einfach nur den Kopf eingezogen, sondern hatten gehandelt. Hatte dieser Titan etwa mit Erens Kommando-Fähigkeit zu tun?

 _Oh._ Die Erkenntnis schlich sich langsam an. _Damals in Shiganshina war … Oh._ Aus den einzelnen Puzzle-Teilen setzte sich ein Bild zusammen.

Reiner ergriff wieder das Wort. „Das Wieso. Stammt das Wissen um das Wieso aus einem Tagebuch?" Er blickte die Reihe der Umstehenden entlang und nickte jemandem zu. Als Annie hinschaute, fing sie Alicas Blick auf. Alica, die sich gerade hinter Jean in Deckung brachte, als Hanji ebenfalls hinschaute. Das gab noch mehr Rätsel auf.

„Was magst du wohl darüber wissen?", entgegnete Hanji mit schmalem Lächeln.

„Es spielt wohl keine Rolle", erwiderte Reiner. „Ihr habt keinen anderen Wandler als mich, um das arme Schwein zurückzuholen, das ihr zum Titan gemacht habt. Ich ahne also, was mein Schicksal sein wird."

Hanji musterte den Gefangenen, der so unerschütterlich vor ihr kniete. Sie setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch ein Ruf aus den Reihen der Militär-Polizisten schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Frau Abteilungsleiterin!"

Eine Stimme, volltönend und rauh, erklang. Annies Kopf ruckte hart herum. Da war er wieder! Dieser Kerl mit dem dünnen Kinnbart, dem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht und dem Schlapphut. Der Militär-Polizist von der Ersten Brigade, der sie im Gefängnis besucht hatte.

„Welch Überraschung. Den Kundschaftern ist also einmal mehr das Undenkbare gelungen. Ich hätte gutes Geld darauf gesetzt, dass Sie keinen feindlichen Wandler in diesem Chaos auftreiben können."

Breitbeinig marschierte er auf sie zu. Inzwischen hatte er, wie die meisten Soldaten, ein Manövergerät angelegt. Es war allerdings ein recht seltsam anmutendes Modell. Saßen die Gaskanister auf seinem Rücken? Außerdem hatte er sich eine eiserne Brustplatte vor die Brust geschnallt. „Er ist doch einer dieser Wandler, oder?"

Reiner richtete sich ein klein wenig mehr auf. „Ich bin einer dieser Wandler, ja."

Ansatzlos trat der Polizist zu. Seine Stiefelspitze landete in Reiners Magen, und Reiner klappte in sich zusammen, nach Luft schnappend und schmerzerfüllt aufkeuchend.

„Ruhe, Rattenschiss. Mit dir redet niemand." Der Polizist knurrte und betrachtete seinen Schuh, als befände sich plötzlich Dreck daran. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Mikasa und Connie. „Brave Kinder seid ihr. Hätte es noch etwas länger gedauert, hätten wir diese kleine Peinlichkeit" - er deutete hinter sich auf den Geistlosen Titanen - „bereinigt, indem wir euren Kameraden Jäger zum Fressen auserkoren hätten. Sowas tut man nur ungern, wisst ihr? Einen Volkshelden ins Maul eines Monsters schieben."

Dann schaute er zu Annie. „Oh, du bist ja auch hier", rief er lachend. Man musste kein guter Menschenkenner sein, um zu bemerken, wie gekünstelt seine Überraschung war. Er musste sie von Anfang an bemerkt haben. „Also haben wir sogar zwei feindliche Wandler zur Auswahl. Du wärest sogar passender, finde ich."

„Dagegen", meldete sich nun Hanji, „muss ich Einspruch erheben."

„So? Ist sie etwa kein Feind? Sie trägt ja noch ihre Häftlingsklamotte. Na, was soll es. Unsere ehrenwerte Majestät, der König, erwartet uns sicherlich bereits zu einer Audienz." Er lachte leise und dreckig. „ Besprechen wir doch dort, wer Freund und wer Feind ist."

Dieser Kerl benahm sich selbst wie ein König. Warum hatte er hier eine solche Autorität? Der Polizist, mit dem Hanji gesprochen hatte, trug immerhin eine Amtskette – auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Annie ihn als Nile Dawk. Der ranghöchste Polizist in Stohess stand jedoch nur stumm am Rande. War er zu betäubt von all der Zerstörung und ließ dem Mann von der Ersten Brigade deswegen so viel Spielraum?

Hanji nickte steif. „Natürlich. Wir wollen niemanden warten lassen."

Die Abteilungsleiterin winkte Connie und Mikasa, und die beiden fassten Reiner an den Armen. Sie zogen ihn auf die Füße und führten ihn vorwärts, auf den Geistlosen Titan zu.

Die Menschheit hatte im Grunde einen Sieg errungen, und doch herrschte eine zutiefst niedergedrückte Stimmung. Annie schritt langsam hinter den anderen her, und nicht nur bei ihr hatte sich offenbar Beklemmung breit gemacht. Die Gesichter des übrigen Jean-Trupps zeigten nur zu deutlich, dass sie mit dem Ablauf des Ganzen nicht zufrieden waren. Sie alle kannten das Schicksal von Wandlern seit der Nacht in der Scheune. Annie war sich sicher: Hätten die Kundschafter, zumindest die Rekruten-Kameraden und Hanji, die Chance gehabt, wäre Reiner vielleicht misstrauisch beobachtet, aber am Leben gelassen worden.

 _Es hätte nur anders kommen müssen._

Reiner ließ sich führen, bis er fast in Reichweite des Geistlosen war, der noch immer von Eren niedergedrückt wurde und den Arm in Richtung der Menschenmenge ausstreckte. Dann sagte er leise etwas zu Connie, was Annie nicht verstehen konnte. Connie hielt inne, nickte und ließ los. Auch Mikasa löste ihren Griff, einige Momente darauf.

Reiner setzte seine letzten Schritte allein.

Und dann kam es anders.

Annie begriff mit schmerzender Gewissheit, wer der Geistlose Titan war, in dem Moment, in dem Ymir aus einer einsamen Ecke hervor trat.

Ymirs Gesicht war trocken, doch ihre Augen waren gerötet. Sie sah zum Fürchten aus, und zum Erbarmen. Was an diesem Ort passiert war, hatte Ymir, deren Seele so abgehärtet war wie Schwerterstahl, im tiefsten Inneren gebrochen.

„Keinen Schritt weiter." Wut schwelte in ihrer Stimme. Sie trat zwischen Reiner und den Geistlosen, stieß ihn harsch zurück und starrte grimmig an ihm vorbei, in die bestürzten Gesichter ihrer Kameraden. „Ihn also habt ihr auserwählt? Fein. Gut zu wissen!"

Hanji marschierte an Annie vorbei. „Ymir? Was tust du?"

„Mein Veto einlegen. Komm mir jetzt nicht in die Quere, Hanji." Ymir warf in diesem Moment jegliche militärische Korrektheit über Bord. „Ja! Veto."

Auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, brauchte es einen Moment, bis jemand seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Ey, Schafskopf!" Dieser Jemand war Jean. Er trat vor. „Was soll der Scheiß? Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Nein, im Gegensatz zu euch allen anderen", versetzte Ymir. „Ich habe sehen wollen, wen ihr wählen würdet. Mit wem ihr letztlich ankommen würdet. Und ich bin nicht einverstanden!"

„Von welchem Blödsinn sprichst du? Nicht einverstanden? Warum kommt es für dich plötzlich darauf an, wen wir für Historia opfern?" Er vermied es hartnäckig, dabei Reiner anzusehen. „Schlimm genug, dass wir es überhaupt tun müssen", fügte er dann etwas weniger brachial hinzu.

Ymir wurde deswegen nicht ruhiger. „Für mich spielt es eine Rolle", bekräftigte sie. „Und dieser Kerl ist es nicht, der sich für Historia hingeben wird."

Reiner erhob das Wort. Ruhig und gefasst war er dabei. „Ymir, du musst für mich keine Lanze brechen. Ja, als ich mich ergeben habe, habe ich auf etwas anderes gehofft, doch letztlich verdiene ich -"

„Fresse." Ymir spuckte das Wort förmlich ihm vor die Füße. „Lanze brechen, von wegen. Ich stelle mich hier nicht hin, weil es mir um dein Leben geht. Nein, mir geht es um etwas völlig anderes. Um etwas, was ihr anderen wohl vergessen habt." Sie hatte während dieser Worte begonnen, die Schnallen ihres Manövergerätes zu lösen. Bedächtig stieg sie aus den Gurten.

„Na, na, na." Der Polizist mit dem breitkrempigen Hut war es, der sich nun einmischte. Er stellte sich neben Hanji und musterte Ymir eingehend. „Was steckt denn nun quer, heh? Wäre es dir lieber, wenn wir das Gör dort hinten" - er deutete in Annies Richtung - „oder den Jäger-Jungen fressen lassen, oder was soll der Aufstand?"

Ymir blickte halsstarrig zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann auf. Ihre Lippen bebten, als hielte sie mühselig einen Schwall herber Schimpfworte im Zaum. Dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Du hast mit all dem hier am wenigsten zu tun, alter Knacker", knurrte sie noch, ehe sie an Alica herantrat und ihr das Manövergerät in die Hände drückte. „Hier. Deins."

Dann trat sie plötzlich rückwärts. Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte, auf die halb geöffnete Hand des Titans zu, der Historia war.

Ymir streckte die Hände vor, als Reiner hastig in Bewegung kam. „Nein! Du opferst dich nicht. Niemand von euch opfert sich! Niemand von euch beendet seine Zeit als lebender Toter vorzeitig. Das habt ihr schließlich verdient, erinnert ihr euch?" Ihr Blick raste einen kurzen Moment lang zu Annie hin, die sich nicht gerührt hatte. „Ich dagegen, ich darf gehen."

Hanji fuhr wieder auf. „Du kannst dich doch nicht selbst opfern!"

„Doch! Ich kann, und ich darf. Von allen Wandlern hier bin ich sogar die einzige, die es darf. Von Eren ausgenommen!" Ymir warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter – zu Historias tastenden Fingern, die sie bereits zart an der Uniformjacke streiften. Dann wirbelte sie wieder zu den Soldaten herum. „Hättet ihr den Tier-Titan oder das vierbeinige Vieh hergeschleift, wäre es mir egal. Die haben nicht jahrelang getäuscht und gelogen, denen gönn ich den Abschied! Euch aber, euch Verrätern, gönne ich es nicht."

„Aber was wird mit Historia?", hielt Hanji leidenschaftlich dagegen. „Wir brauchen dich, Ymir. Nicht nur, weil du kämpfen kannst, sondern auch für sie!"

Ymirs Wut war eine heiß brennende Flamme, die auf magische Weise jeden auf Abstand hielt, geblendet und seltsam fasziniert. Nachdem sie sich eben noch aufbrausend die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen hatte, wurde sie nun eigenartig ruhig.

„Mir egal. Ich bin enttäuscht. Bin enttäuscht von der Welt, die meine Historia zu einem Tode verurteilt, an den sie 13 Jahre lang denken kann. Das ist der Punkt, wisst ihr? Ich hasse euch alle, denn ihr tatet wohl das Richtige."

Damit drehte sie sich um, wandte jedem den Rücken zu. Eren starrte auf sie herunter, mit schreckensweiten Augen, als sie den letzten Schritt tat.

„Vielleicht will ich ja, dass sie euch ebenso hasst wie ich."

Die Finger legten sich eng um sie.

Was weniger als zwei Minuten waren, erschienen Annie wie quälende Stunden. Sie sah zu, wie Ymir verschlungen wurde, und ihre Worte hallten nach. Die letzten Worte eines Mädchens, von der Welt ungeliebt. Vor der Scheune in Silberfurt noch hatte Ymir anders gesprochen. _„Ich will einfach nur leben. Nichts weiter."_

Der Körper des Geistlosen Titanen begann, sich in Krämpfen zu winden. Dampf ringelte sich in dichter werdenden, weißen Schwaden aus seinem Nacken.

Hanji war die Erste, die sich zu einem Befehl durchringen konnte. Ihre Stimme war noch belegt vor Schreck. „Sasha! Alica! Hinauf mit euch, helft Historia dort heraus!"

Als dann ein einzelnes Paar Hände zu klatschen anfing, zuckte Annie zusammen. Der Polizist wieder. Er applaudierte gemächlich.

„Na, das war doch ausgezeichnet. Zuerst dachte ich, hier kommt einfach nur ein kleines Drama ums Eck, das mir die Zeit stiehlt. Doch – Hui – das war doch ganz amüsant!"

Hanji antwortete langsam, schleppend. Als erwachte sie aus einem Schlaf, dessen Träume sie nur noch mehr ermüdet hatten. „Amüsant?"

Der Polizist lachte knurrend. „Oh, man sagte mir bereits, dass ich einen scheußlichen Sinn für Humor hatte." Er blickte zu den Titanen. Gerade wurde Historia aus dem Nacken des sich allmählich auflösenden Körpers gezogen. Sie war überraschenderweise bei Bewusstsein, hustete und keuchte. Mit glasigen Augen blickte sie zwischen Alica und Sasha hin und her.

„Da schau an." Der Polizist gab einen belustigten Pfiff ab. „Noch eine kleine Bekannte von mir. Unsere Audienz ist gerade noch ein Stückchen unterhaltsamer geworden."

„Vielleicht verschieben wir sie aber erst noch einmal."

Hanji hielt eine Signalpistole in der Hand. Sie zielte nicht, sondern schoss aus der Hüfte! Eine Rauchgranate flog kaum zwei Meter weit und dotzte mit schrillem Klang von der Metallpanzerung des Polizisten ab. Dann füllte karmesinroter Rauch die Luft.

Hanji bellte einen Befehl, der den wüsten Kraftausdruck übertönte, der aus der Rauchwolke kam. „Kundschafter! JETZT!"

Und Eren sprang auf. Der Angreifer-Titan kam behende auf die Füße, während ein ganzes Dutzend Signalpstolen bunte Wolken aufblühen ließen. In Windeseile schwamm der Platz förmlich in farbigem Nebel. Eren stampfte mitten hindurch, fuhr mit den Händen durch den Rauch und schaufelte ihn in die Menge überrumpelter Militär-Polizisten.

„Aufspringen!", rief Hanji aus. „Auf den Titan! Hoch, hoch, hoch!" Die ersten Kundschafter schossen Haken ab und stiegen bei Eren auf.

„Beschissene Schlampe!" Hinter Hanji platzte der Polizist aus dem Rauch hervor, über und über mit krebsrotem Pulver bedeckt. Er riss eine Handpistole hoch und legte auf sie an, doch ein schwerer Körper prallte seitlich gegen ihn. Reiner war vorwärts gestürmt, mit eingezogenem Kopf. Er war wie ein Rammbock auf sein Ziel geprallt.

Der Polizist zischte einen Fluch, stolperte und feuerte trotzdem. Er jagte die Ladung direkt in Reiners Bauch. Es gab einen heftigen Knall, und dann spritzte Blut. Reiner keuchte auf, während die Gewalt des Schusses ihn rückwärts warf.

„Scheiße!" Connie stürmte los, mit gezogener Klinge, als Reiner zusammenbrach. Der Polizist schlug mit seiner Pistole, die wie ein Manövergriff mit einem Kabel ausgestattet zu sein schien, gegen Connies Schwert und zerbrach es. Dann versetzte er Connie einen Schlag mit dem Lauf, der ihn von den Füßen riss.

Annie war heran, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat. Sie riss den Fuß hoch, zielte mit einem heftigen Tritt aufs Kinn, doch der Polizist blockte ab. Hart traf ihre Ferse auf den Arm, doch konnte nicht weiter durchbrechen. Stattdessen packte ihr Gegner sie am Fußknöchel und zog sie in die Höhe.

Den Bodenkontakt sowieso verlierend, trat sie nochmals zu. Mit dem freien Fuß, und diesmal gegen die Brustplatte. Hart stieß sie sich nach hinten ab, riss sich dadurch los.

Das hässliche Lachen des Polizisten folgte ihr nach. „Hah! Jetzt erkenne ich dich auch, _Töchterchen_!" Er legte auf sie an, drückte ab. Der Haken eines Manövergeräts schnappte aus dem Pistolengriff hervor.

Annie spürte den brennenden Schmerz, als der Haken sich durch ihre Bauchdecke bohrte, und schrie auf, als die Widerhaken aufklappten.

Die Leine, die zu dem Haken gehörte, wurde sirrend eingeholt.

Mikasa, ein Wirbel aus Grün und Schwarz, schlug zu. Der Schwerthieb mit der grifflosen Klinge schwirrte von oben nach unten und traf die Leine, prallte jedoch wieder ab, ohne sie zu durchtrennen.

Annie packte das Seil, welches aus ihrem Körper ragte, und machte sich auf den Ruck gefasst, der unvermeidbar kommen musste. Doch Mikasa schlug nochmals zu und windete die Klinge so, dass sich die Leine darum wickelte. Zwischen Schwert und Pistole wurde die Leine straff gespannt, doch auf Annies Seite blieb sie locker.

„Her damit!" Jean war plötzlich auch da, schlug auf das straffe Teil und durchtrennte es mit einem einzigen Schnitt. „So!"

Der Polizist stolperte, fing sich wieder und fluchte. Er zog eine zweite Pistole hervor und zielte auf Jean. Doch Hanji hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Schwert gezogen und schlug von oben nach unten zu. Funken flogen, als die Waffe abwärts gerissen wurde und losging. Eine Fontäne aus Erde wurde hochgeschleudert.

Dann stampfte Eren dicht neben ihnen auf, brachte den Boden zum Beben.

Noch einmal fluchte der Polizist, dann gab er Schub – einfach so, ohne jeden Haken – und katapultierte sich aus der bedrängten Lage. Er verschwand im Nebel.

Reiner lag am Boden, tastete stöhnend über seine Bauchwunde. Hanji war einen Augenblick später neben ihm. „Gehts, Braun?!"

Reiner gab eine Antwort, die Annie nicht verstand. Es war sicherlich etwas Hartes und Heldenhaftes. Sie selbst wurde von Mikasa hochgerissen, noch immer mit dem Haken im Bauch sitzend. Als Connie heranschwankte, mit blutiger Nase, stieß er einen leichten Schrei aus.

„Scheiße, dich hats auch erwischt!"

Annie wollte auch etwas Heldenhaftes und Hartes sagen. Mikasa kam ihr zuvor.

„Sie wird es überleben."

Das stimmte wohl. Weh tat es trotzdem.

Hanjis Kommando-Stimme erhob sich wieder über allem. „Eren! Die Verletzten tragen! - Der Rest, ich sagte _Aufspringen_!"

Der Angreifer-Titan nickte, während sich weitere Haken in seinen Körper bohrten und Kundschafter auf ihn kletterten. Er sammelte die beiden verwundeten Wandler mit spitzen Fingern auf und legte sie in seiner Hand ab. Annie rollte dabei gegen Reiner, und sein Ellenbogen stieß gegen den Haken. Sie schrie gepresst auf. „Verflucht!"

„Tut mir leid."

Schaukelnd und schwankend ging es zu, als der Angreifer-Titan sich aufrichtete. Mit großen Schritten begann er, zu rennen. Unter seinen Füßen rumpelte das Geröll. Ab und an war auch der erschrockene Schrei von Menschen zu hören. Bürger, die noch immer durch die Trümmer irrten und vom flüchtenden Angreifer-Titan erneut in Panik versetzt wurden?

 _Flucht._ Nur langsam wurde Annie klar, was da eben passiert war. Und was genau jetzt passierte. _Wir haben gegen die Militär-Polizei gekämpft. Wir fliehen vor ihnen. Wir … sind Abtrünnige._

Der Gedanke sorgte für Kopfschmerzen. Was bedeutete dies? Dass sie nun noch ein weiteres Problem vor der Brust hatten, das es zu lösen galt. Ganz sicherlich. Eren würde sich erneut weigern, diese Insel zu verlassen.

Zu dem körperlichen Schmerz gesellte sich nun auch noch ein Seelischer. Annie hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien. Hätten sie nicht einfach die anderen Marley-Wandler unschädlich machen können, ohne ein weiteres Fass voller Ärger aufzumachen?

Jemand landete neben ihr. Sie hörte das dumpfe Aufsetzen von Stiefelsohlen. Es folgte das scharfe Einatmen eines wohlbekannten, mädchenhaften Stimmchens.

„Hallo, Armin." Annie lächelte schwach, als sie das kreidebleiche Gesicht zu sehen bekam. „Lang nicht gesehen."

„Wohl … wohl wahr, ja." Armin deutete auf ihren Bauch. „Soll ich das rausziehen?"

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, nickte dann aber. „Ja. Mach!"

Er tat es ruppiger und entschlossener, als sie erwartet hatte. Nur einen Moment lang untersuchte er, wie der Haken im Fleisch steckte. Dann ruckte er auch schon, und mit einem ekelerregenden _Reißen_ zerrte er den blutigen Haken frei.

„Er ist draußen!" Sein Gesicht war etwas rotbespritzter als vor einem Moment noch. „Alles gut?"

„Gut nicht, aber besser", brachte sie heraus. „Danke."

„Das ist gut!" Armin legte den grünen Kundschafter-Umhang ab und presste den Stoff auf die Wunde. Annie hielt verkrampft die Luft an, als neuer Schmerz durch ihren Bauch flammte.

„Hör – Hör auf, es heilt allein!"

Armins Hände flogen in die Höhe, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Tut mir leid!"

Derweil stürmte Eren noch immer zwischen den Beinen der Mauer-Titanen hindurch. Hanji war einmal mehr nicht zu überhören. Sie musste irgendwo auf Erens Kopf sitzen. „Eren, wir haben Verfolger!"

Verfolger? Militär-Polizisten?

Eren brüllte, ohne inne zu halten. Die Mauer-Titanen gehorchten: Hinter ihnen traten sie plötzlich mehrere Schritte zurück, und vor ihnen rückten sie nach vorn. Rundherum gingen sie auf Abstand, und plötzlich gab es keine Ankerpunkte mehr für die Verfolger, bloß noch die Trümmerlandschaft.

Die Mauer-Titanen machten nur wenige Schritte, dann standen sie wieder still. Eren lief erneut zwischen ihnen hindurch. Bald überquerte er die Stadtgrenze und eilte aufs freie Feld hinaus.

Hinter ihnen blieb Stohess zurück.

Während Eren in Dauerlauf verfiel, spähte Annie zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. Sie konnte zu der anderen Hand hinüber blicken. Historia war dort, zusammen mit Alica und Sasha. Hanji ließ sich kurz darauf zu ihnen herab. Welches Gespräch sie nun führen würden, konnte Annie sich nur zu gut vorstellen.

Ein wenig später gesellten sich Jean und Connie zu ihnen.

„Abteilungsleiterin Hanji lässt fragen", begann Jean nach einem Moment, „ob ihr Kommandant Erwin gesehen habt. Vorhin, ehe ihr aufgegabelt wurdet. Oder den Hauptgefreiten Levi?"

Annie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Keinen von beiden. Mikasa war zuletzt bei dem Hauptgefreiten, soweit ich weiß."

„Die beiden haben sich getrennt, sagt Mikasa." Jean gab ein langes Aufseufzen von sich. „Nun gut … immerhin wissen wir von ihm, dass er die Schlacht an sich überlebt haben muss."

„Vermutlich", erwiderte Annie, „stößt er bald wieder zu uns."

„Nun ja. Abwarten." Jean vollführte eine vage Handbewegung, während er westwärts blickte. „Die Abteilungsleiterin hat jedenfalls das Kommando, und sie hat bereits einen Marschbefehl erteilt."

„Mit welchem Ziel?"

„Das Territorium von Mauer Maria."

Annie verzog das Gesicht ein wenig. „Ich verstehe." Sie würden also dort Zuflucht suchen, wohin sich gewöhnliche Menschen niemals wagten. Sie zogen ins Herrschaftsgebiet der Titanen. „Was wird dann passieren?"

Jean schnaubte deprimiert. „Das weiß keiner." Sein Blick wanderte zu Reiner. „Wir haben ziemlich viele unbekannte Faktoren, mit denen wir arbeiten müssen."

Annie stimmte dem zu. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Ließ zu, dass sich die lang verdrängte Müdigkeit in ihrem Geist breit machte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, wie bitterlich sie Ruhe brauchte. „Ymir", murmelte sie, „wüßte, was nun zu sagen wäre."

„Ah ja?", fragte Jean.

„Einfach leben", sagte sie, mit matter werdender Stimme. „Das Leben einfach auf sich zukommen lassen." Langsam dämmerte sie in den Schlaf hinüber.

„ _Ich will einfach nur leben. Nichts weiter."  
„Verstehe. Ich werde das wohl auch einmal versuchen."  
„Näschen. Willst du sagen, dass du nun meinen Lehren folgst? Ich muss dich warnen, mit Kulten habe ich keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht." _

~ ~ ~ Ende des ersten Teils ~ ~ ~


End file.
